


Somewhere I Belong

by delorita, JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains), SilverFountains



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Violence, Cross fandom, Death and Rebirth, Developing Relationship, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires, lots and lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 186,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin visits a gay bar to drown the stress of his divorce in alcohol, he gets involved with a mysterious, handsome stranger. And within a week his life is turned upside down beyond his wildest imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
> I wanna let go of the pain I’ve felt so long  
> (Erase all the pain till it’s gone)  
> I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I’m close to something real  
> I wanna find something I’ve wanted all along  
> Somewhere I belong
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-HqTK2NqWk

_Where do I belong?_

_Where do I fit?_

_Who are my people?_

_Where do my loyalties lie?_

_We all chose our tribe. It’s that need to belong. To live within boundaries, cuz it's scary on the outside, on the fringes._

_Some labels are forced on us. They mark us. Set us apart til we're like ghosts just drifting through other peoples lives. But only if we let the labels hold._

_You can piss your whole life away trying out who you might be._

_It's when you've worked out who you are that you can really start to live.  (John Mitchell)_

+++

Mitchell can’t take it any longer. That feeling of _starving!_ Of needles beneath his skin, of not being able to look at people without wondering how they’d taste _._ Who had he been kidding he could stayoff the wagon? Why had he thought he could do this? Eat pizza and cookies and fried meat to stay away from blood?

_BE HUMAN!_

He shakes his head while walking determinedly down the street, pushing his collar up against the cold - _yes, damn, he can feel the cold -,_ pulling desperately at his cigarette, smoke trailing after him _._

His thoughts are a whirlwind. _How can I not kill? How can I put a stop to the drinking without killing the guy?_ He is sure it has to be a man. A man can fight back, push him away or something when he’s in his delirious state. _But I’d have to tell him what I am and what I want from him._ Again he shakes his head. _NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!_

 

_+++_

Thorin snorts into his double whiskey. Life was such a fucking mess! On the face of it it had looked like he had the perfect little dream, the life that surely every normal human being would kill for! He had a house big enough to accommodate a small nation, a flash car, more money in the bank than he could ever spend in a lifetime and a gorgeous woman on his arm. Had.

But it had been very much a scam. And the bubble had eventually burst.

He had slipped up, become careless. He had risked it all for the sake of a quick fuck. He wonders how she would have reacted if it had been another woman. He'd never thought of himself as the cheating kind of guy. But it was like an obsession, an addiction he could not control. Normally when that need, that aching desire became just too hot to handle he would seek out a place like this one in the hope to find someone, some handsome man, who would take care of him for a night. Who would let him be himself, allow him to have these feelings. Why had he not done the same thing this time? Why had he pushed it like that?

When she had found out even the attraction of his wealth had not been enough to ignore his dirty secret and he can still hear her pitched screams of disgust ringing in his ears.

In any case, her heartache had not lasted long, he knew. His replacement was already lined up. It mattered little now. All that mattered really was his reputation. He was not quite sure how close to the edge he stood of financial and reputational ruin. This was the twenty first century for sure, but a scandal was a scandal and in his line of work there remained a lot of old fashioned personalities when it came to leaving your beautiful wife over an affair with his PA ... his  _male_ PA. 

Yes, he really had made a fucking mess of it all.

 

+++

Mitchell enters the bar, not really knowing what he wants. Just knowing that he is _HUNGRY_ for blood. The taste. The smell. The energy it gives him. He puts the voice at the back of his head, that says _You will see the death over and over, you will feel yet ANOTHER victim’s pain. You will hate and despise yourself afterwards when you kill again._

His eyes work better in the dim light than in daylight and he sees his prey immediately.

Tall. Dark mane of beautiful, long curly hair. Slender build. Dark expensive suit.

Something in the guy is beckoning him.

There is pain in that man too, he even feels that from the distance and between all the other moving bodies, jumping oddly to the modern music. Mitchell cringes at the sound. There had been way better stuff in the fifties and sixties. At least to his ears.

He shakes his head. It doesn’t matter now. He watches the long haired guy take a seat at the bar and slowly makes his way through all the heated bodies. They smell terribly like cheap perfume and sweat. The blood underneath their skin is calling to him, making his whole body tingle even more, make him aware, alert. He had planned to sweet talk one to go with him outside and that was that. But with this handsome stranger at the bar, Mitchell decides to play.

Thorin startles when a tall young man brushes against him. He looks up from his glass in which he was trying to drown his sorrows, ready to make some snappy remark that he likes his personal space, but he finds the words silenced as he looks into the most beautiful set of deep brown eyes.

He smirks and returns his gaze to his glass, trying to ignore the twitch inside his trousers. _After everything that has happened do you really want to go THERE again? Jesus, Thorin, you can control a workforce of over two thousand employees, surely you can for once control your own goddamn cock!_

Suddenly a shiver runs down his spine. As if a wind chill has brushed past him even though he knows that sat here in the middle of this busy bar that is not possible. He tries to ignore it. Tries to ignore his visitor. He just wants to be alone tonight and wallow in his self-created misery.

 _Those are the most beautiful grey blue eyes I’ve ever seen in my damn fucking endless live._ Mitchell thinks and swallows, licking his lips a little.

“Is it allowed?” he tries for the direct approach, gesturing to the empty chair beside the intriguing stranger.

“It’s a free country,” Thorin shrugs, but then cringes. This is not like him. He is not normally this rude to total strangers and besides that is such a cliche thing to say. The Irish accent suggests the guy isn't even from round here and he doesn't want to come across as hostile to a visitor to the city. “Sure,” he nods. “Sorry, had a bad day. Don’t take it personally.”

He throws the other man a quick glance. _God, he is nice looking_ , he realises with a sigh. _More than nice! Drop dead gorgeous, would be more appropriate._ Despite setting out to not engage with anybody tonight he feels he cannot turn his back on this handsome guy quite that easily.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asks boldly. “As an apology,” he quickly adds. _Just an apology. Nothing more_.

Mitchell raises his eyebrows and lets a grin spread across his face. “Sure,” he lets himself fall onto the chair. _Now that was easy._ He’s surprised how an offer like that gets him out of his gloomy mood.

_Very nice voice too. Intriguing._

He looks at the man sideways, studying his aristocratic profile.

_It would be a total waste to kill this beauty._

He sighs, pulling out another cigarette, searching as always for his lighter.

Thorin does not bother to ask the stranger what he is having since he had not offered up the information and orders the two of them a double whiskey again. He has no intention to make further conversation, but somehow something about this young man is drawing his attention. It is not just his good looks - although his cock sure seems to agree with that conclusion. But there is something else … He just seems different to all the other people in this place. In fact to all the other people he has ever met before.

He shakes his head to himself. _You are probably already drunk. Can you even remember how many you have had already?_

He accepts the drinks from the bartender and pushes one glass across to the stranger. “Enjoy,” he says curtly and takes a sip from his own, returning to staring into nothingness.

“Thanks.” Mitchell downs his drink in one go, wondering why that gorgeous man is sitting here, in a gay bar, and seems to want to be on his own.

“Um, do you happen to have a lighter?” He tries again, knowing that he may have to try another tactic soon. He’s getting nervous.

_Blood. Blood. He smells delicious. And look how that vein thrums in anticipation beneath the skin of his pale neck._

Thorin turns his head just a little so that he can look at this man again from the corner of his eye. _Is he just asking for a lighter? Or is this an attempt at striking up conversation?_

A part of him wants to turn to him and say quite briskly, _If you want to fuck just ask, cut the chit chat and the niceties._ But he would never say that. He might not be the most conversational person in the world right now, he still has those damned good old British manners and he would never be that crude until they've moved the conversation on a lot further.

He reaches inside his breast pocket and hands the lighter to the handsome man. He tries to guess his age without staring at him to openly. _Late twenties_ , he puts him at. _Maybe very early thirties._ “Had a bad day too?” he says casually, more to be polite than actually caring for someone else’s problems right now.

Mitchell gives a curt, sharp laugh, and nods. “You could say that. Thanks.” He takes the silver item from elegant fingers... _I want to feel them inside my arse, before I sink my fangs into him..._ He shakes his head at the sudden thought, yet grinning.

He lights his smoke and gives the lighter back, looking at the stranger from under his lashes and mutters, “It’s Mitchell.”

Thorin hesitates for a moment, tempted to keep up his moody defenses and blank the stranger - Mitchell - but then shrugs to himself. _Fuck it, drowning my sorrows with a sexy guy like that sounds still better than on my own._ “Thorin,” he nods and takes his own pre-rolled smoke out of the silver tin in his pocket and lights it.

As he blows the smoke up into the air, putting his lighter away, he turns to the other man again, taking in his features with a little more interest this time. The first thing that strikes him are his bouncing long curls, which frame his fine features nicely. Then he makes eye contact, properly for the first time, with the most amazing eyes he has ever seen. _Wow_. It takes him a second to return to his senses from that intense gaze.

“I have not seen you here before,” he says and takes another sip from his liquid friend.

 _What am I doing?_ Mitchell thinks. _I wanted a quick hunt and I get what? Flirting?_

Mitchell pulls heavily at his cigarette and moves his gloved hand across his face, as though to wipe away the stranger’s intense stare. _Fucking amazing eyes._

He looks away irritated and motions to the bartender, “Two more of the same.”

Thorin raises a surprised eyebrow, but he will not complain about the offer of a free drink. “Cheers,” he nods as he downs his other. He is not quite sure where to take the conversation from here. Normally in this particular establishment the conversation was quite direct. He feels like he has given the other enough of a lead already and since he is unsure whether the response of another drink is a good sign or not he does not feel like pushing the invitation further in fear of being made to look a fool.

“I have not been here since…” Mitchell catches himself to not say the wrong year, “a while.” _Fuck it. “_ You come here regularly?” There it’s out. A question. An invitation. Kind of. He feels his anticipation growing. His fangs tingle. He can feel them with his tongue. _Not yet. That guy is a gem. Beautiful toy to play with._

Thorin begins to laugh softly. _Shit he is as bad at this as I am!_ “What do you want, Mitchell?” he asks straight out. “Because if it is a long and meaningful conversation I am not your man right now.”

“You want to fuck?” Mitchell smells the arousal in the other guy. _Thorin._ Heavy and throbbing. He looks at him challenging. Dirty grin on his face. Breathing smoke out of his nose, concentrating to not let his eyes snap into black just yet.

 _There it is!_ He can't help but smirk when the question is thrown down. _It sounds sexy in his accent. Deep voice for such a slender guy too._ He can appreciate that.  “Perhaps,” Thorin answers, not wanting to come across as desperate."Do you top or bottom?” He has been here enough times not to beat around the bush anymore and the gift whiskey is loosening his tongue now.

“Care to find out?” _I like that direct approach._ Mitchell bats his lashes, letting the tip of his tongue slide across his bottom lip. “What about you?”

Thorin finds a smile pull at the corners of his mouth at the other’s cheekiness. “You’re cute,” he circumvents the question. “My place?” he pulls his car keys out of his pocket whilst downing his drink, not hanging about now to make idle chit chat.  

 _My place_ , he snorts to himself. _A fucking cheap hotel room,_ that _is your place at the moment, remember?!_ He looks to the handsome young man for a response.

“Sure.” Mitchell throws a few notes on the counter and stands. _Good Plan._ He licks his lips, thirst rising. He strides out of the bar, hips swaying a little on purpose.

Thorin follows the other’s gesture, staggering just a little as he stands up. He lets his eyes roam over Mitchell’s backside, wrapped tightly in those well fitting jeans. _This is going to be a good ending to a pretty shit day_ , he grins as he imagines pounding hard into that tight bottom and quickly follows the tall young man out of the bar.

Mitchell waits outside for Thorin to lead the way to the car. He senses his alcohol level is already pretty high and snatches the car keys from those slender fingers. “I guess I’d better drive.”

Thorin opens his mouth to protest at the audacity of this man whom he barely knows, but then shrugs. “Fine.” And he walks to the other side and seats himself in the passenger’s seat. “I’m staying at The Clifton,” he slurs slightly. “Do you know where that is?”

“Of course I know where that is…” _Clifton? Fuck. Why can’t it be any other goddamn hotel in this town? Why does it have to be the one I have been happy in in 1969?_ He tries to dismiss the images of his sweet Josie flooding his brain, unbidden remembering the only time he was able to have sex and not kill the person he was in bed with. However that had worked is still a mystery to him. He sighs, concentrating on the here and now.

 _Odd place to stay though for a guy who drives a Morgan._ Mitchell shakes his head, pulling out into traffic. He remembers yet another time, even further back in his life than his beloved Josie,  driving a Morgan when it was the most modern car you could get…”Fuck.” He mutters to himself, cursing his melancholy  that always comes with the lack of drinking blood. He looks at his passenger sideways. Thorin seems to be asleep.

Thorin jolts from his gentle slumber as the car comes to a halt. For a moment he is confused where he is; why he is in his own car and not driving it?! _Shit, who IS driving?_ But as he shuffles himself upright and looks to his right he remembers as soon as he sees the outline of that head of wild curls.

“Are we here?” he asks. _Here. Of course you are_ here _._ He cannot help but chuckle. Somehow this whole idiotic situation is making him feel uncharacteristically giggly. Oh how far he has drifted from his perfect little facade, pulled up in front of a cheap hotel to fuck some guy he met about an hour ago. _Classy!_ he shakes his head at himself.

Mitchell hesitates for a moment. Taking his prey in. Such an innocent guy. A few strands of hair have slipped out of that neatly combed ponytail and make his fingers itch to touch them, to twirl them around. _Thorin_ looks a little helpless in his slightly drunken state and Mitchell can feel waves of sadness and frustration radiate from the man. 

 _He surely can’t push me away when he’s drunk like this. Maybe I’ll keep this one for a nice fuck and look for something else to drink from...but damn...that vein..._ He suddenly leans over towards the passenger’s seat and licks his tongue across Thorin’s pulse point. Then he pulls back and gets out of the car, slamming the door shut a little too loudly.

 _What the hell?!_ Suddenly Thorin feels wide awake. He stares at the empty space his pick-up had left behind. _Did that guy just_ lick _me?_ What a totally odd thing to do. He had met some strange ones over the years. With some weird kinks. _Oh well, each to their own!_

He unbuckles his seat belt and drags himself out of the low car. “Hey,” he calls to the other man, who has sparked up another smoke. “You coming in?” He takes two unsteady steps towards the reception and drags a hand hard over his face. _Man up, Thorin! You have not had_ that _much to drink!_ And he pulls himself together best he can, trying to put his normal charm back on so he doesn’t look like a complete drunk and desperate idiot.

Mitchell is torn. Literally. His _human_ side wants... _fuck...I am not falling head over heels for a complete stranger only because he looks pretty...AND I NEED TO FEED FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!_

Mitchell stomps on the stub of his cig and follows the slightly swaying man inside. He cannot help himself and steadies him by grabbing his elbow. _Wonder if he’ll get it up, drunk as he is...damn, his blood is boiling…_

Thorin manages to press the right button for the lift and pulls out his wallet to look for the keycard for the door. As they step into the far too brightly lit small space he smiles awkwardly at Mitchell. “I’m moving house. Sort of,” he tries to explain why they have ended up in this hotel, not entirely sure why he is even explaining himself to this guy. But his pride forces him to defend why here. “Just needed to be somewhere ehm … anonymous.”

Mitchell doesn’t hear what Thorin is saying. He’s almost crazy with thirst now. He clenches his hands into fists, grateful for the sunglasses he had put on because of the bright light. His eyes are black. The animal in him wants to attack. He presses himself against the elevator wall and hopes that they’re in the privacy of Thorin’s room soon. _What am I gonna do!? I do not want to kill anymore. But I need this...I need..._ The elevator bell is giving him a short break.

Thorin steps out into the hallway with the worn, busy carpet and strides towards his temporary room. At least the effect of the alcohol is changing now. He feels less unsteady and more relaxed. He unlocks the door with the card and then sticks it in the holder on the inside to flick on the lights. “Welcome to my castle,” he smirks. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to take a piss.” And he disappears into the impossibly tiny bathroom.

Mitchell flings his jacket onto the shabby looking arm chair and pulls off his boots. He walks straight into the bedroom and throws himself onto the bed. _At least that is comfortable._

“Are you coming out of there any time soon?” He palms his growing erection, wondering how far into the act he’ll make it until he has to sink his fangs into the man.

“Alright,” Thorin narrows his eyes as he reappears. “Give a man some private time, will you.” But as he takes in the picture of this fine man splayed out on the bed for him he feels his desire throb right down into his slacks.

He takes a deep breath and then walks up to the wardrobe where he rummages around in his holdall for some lube and a rubber. “Get yourself ready,” he mumbles over his shoulder.

Mitchell is up from the bed and behind Thorin, pressing him with his front against the closet within a second, loving the fact that they are only inches apart in their hight, “Who said I bottom?” He hisses into Thorin’s ear, moves that hair aside again and licks at his tempting vein. _Holy shit that guy is hot._ He presses his front against the other’s backside and humps him a little. He dares to let his fangs out and graze that white skin just a tiny bit.

_Oh you must be so crazy John Mitchell. Oh sweet torture._

And he pulls back. His fangs and himself and goes back to lounging on the bed, smirking.

“What the fuck was that?!” Thorin snaps, whirling himself round. He doesn’t mind bottoming, but only on _his_ terms! He narrows his eyes at the guy staring back at him, defiantly, and suddenly is not so sure that this was a good idea.

 _Alright, you want to play rough? That is fine by me. It’s not like I’m some little guy you can intimidate._ He strides towards the bed and grabs the guy’s wrist. “ _I_ say that you bottom,” he grins back, bringing his face close to Mitchell’s, feeling his arousal pulse through every vein in his body now. This guy’s attitude makes him want to possess him even more, he realises. Make him submit to him. He may well have hit rock bottom today, but he is still Thorin Oakenshield, genius in his field and millionaire. And he will teach this _kid_ just who is in charge here.

“I do not care what _you_ say.” Mitchell is really past caring now. He lets his true nature show in a desperate movement. Thorin on the bed. Mitchell’s hand inside his pants, grabbing his dick. He lets the guy see his fangs and his changed eyes before he bends down and jerks that beautiful thick cock hard, while sinking his fangs with a blissed moan into the guy’s throat.

_Oh sweet bliss! So very delicious. Oh fuck! YES! Finally! God help me...I am sorry._

He tries to stay aware of what he’s doing. He tries to drink slowly, to not fall into that delirious state. _But it has been MONTHS._ It is good that he had not taken his own pants of, so the total pleasure of sex and drinking does not cloud his mind fully. But still...he is fading... _push me OFF...please sweet guy notice the danger you are in and push me off because I cannot let go...I am ...lost._

Thorin’s eyes had blown open wide the moment that Mitchell had pinned him down so easily. For a moment the surprise of him grabbing and pulling at his hard on had been incredibly arousing. But then …

Now he is clawing as this incredible pain soars through his neck, clawing at the guy's hair, at his back. _What is this?! What the fuck is happening?_ For a moment he thinks he must be dreaming. Must have passed out from the alcohol or at least is so drunk that he is hallucinating.

But then suddenly a primal instinct stirs inside him. Even though he is not quite sure what is going on, something is screaming at him from inside that he is in danger. And his fight-flight instinct kicks in. He is tall and strong and his adrenaline as he realises he is fighting for his life is giving him extra strength as he pushes with all his force against his assailer, managing eventually, finally! to push him off.

They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, mouths open as they each pant.

 _Blood! Is that blood?!_ Thorin now remembers what he saw just before he lost all control at the hands of this creature. An infinite darkness in those eyes and those fangs …

Suddenly he begins to laugh. He crawls backwards, literally falls off the bed and scrambles against the wall and laughs. He does not know what else to do. _A vampire? A fucking vampire?! Oh come on! Did he spike my drink?_

Mitchell slowly comes to his senses. _That guy is_ not _dead. He really fought me off._ He gets slowly to his feet. Not sure if he feels relieved that he did not drink the guy dry, or sorry that he only feels the half high of a kill. He definitely feels better than before.

He mutters, “Thank you.” wipes the remaining blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, grabs his jacketand is out of the door within seconds.

 _Thank you?_ Thorin stares after the ghost of the man - man or what??? - who was just here, frozen to the spot, unable to move from where he half lies against the magnolia wall.

Only after several minutes have passed and he realises that Mitchell is not coming back does he slowly try to get back on his feet, grabbing hold of the bed to steady himself. He staggers towards the bathroom, running the cold tap to splash some sense into his face. But as he looks up and stares back at his reflection his hand moves to his neck. _Blood_. _It cannot be!_

He grabs the sides of the sink as if to pulverise the porcelain in his hands. He looks again at his reflection. Blinks. Waiting to wake up. _I need to go to bed. I need to sleep off whatever this is._

He pinches the bridge of his nose and stumbles back, using everything in his path to find his way back to the bed. His legs feel like jelly and he has no idea what is real and what isn’t anymore.

He slumps onto the bed, feeling absolutely exhausted. Drained …

But as he closes his eyes he sniffs the imprint of the scent that the other man had left behind. And for some reason he finds that odd otherworldly scent suddenly so attractive that he wants to wrap himself in it. He nuzzles his nose against the sheets. And then he passes out.

Mitchell has gotten as far as the near park as he realizes that he is bare foot. “Aw, fuck!” _Really not used to such an encounter anymore._

And his human consciousness comes back. _How much did I drink of the guy? Will he be okay?_

He walks a few more steps then stops again. Considering. _He is such a handsome bloke. Those eyes. That voice. His attitude. His strength…He actually DID push me away..._

_Can I out myself to a stranger...again? Maybe I should ask George and Annie…_

But as he thinks all this, he finds himself turning and walking back to the cheap hotel. The worry about the human being overtaking his rational thinking. He feels high, but not like a predator anymore.

_Maybe beauty needs an ambulance…_

He knows how to get past the entrance guy unseen, knows how to let himself into Thorin’s room again.

He first pulls his boots on, feeling less vulnerable without bare feet and then takes a look around. There is sleeping beauty on the bed, wrapped in the sheets tightly, his knuckles white from grabbing the material. He’s pulled them up to his nose, long hair spread all over the pillow.

No blood on the bedding. _I must have gotten not that far then._ He thinks relieved and sighs.

Mitchell carefully steps closer. When he feels the guy’s heart beat pound steadily in his chest all the deep guilt he is feeling washes away. _Thank God! Steady. No ambulance then._ He checks Thorin’s neck, carefully stroking that tempting mane of hair away. There is still blood there but drying, nothing pulsing out of his bite marks.

_His marks._

Mitchell steps back and hits the closet door with his back, sliding down slowly against it.

Half of him wants to leave but the other half wants to stay. That guy has stirred something in him he didn’t feel since sweet Josie back in the sixties.

So he stays, sitting on the floor, his eyes closed and enjoying the little aftershocks of his blood high. _If I explain myself the right way, maybe he’ll let me drink again…_

When Thorin wakes up he has no idea how long he had been out for - a few minutes? Hours? Is it morning yet? _Shit, I have a meeting at eleven!_ he panics and forces himself to open his eyes and looks at his watch.

_Ten past one in the morning..._

He instantly relaxes. And it's only then that the events of the evening are coming back to him.

He smirks. _So it was some fucked up drunken dream... Shame though, that guy actually was hot! I guess I passed out before we got to business..._

Suddenly a new worry enters his mind. _What if he's robbed me?!_

He rolls himself over to look for his wallet... only to lock eyes with his nightmare.

"JESUS!" He scrambles back on the bed  and stares, unsure what to do next. Unsure which of his memories are real. _It cannot be real._

Mitchell says nothing, even though he's tempted to ask how the guy is feeling. He just stares back, smoking silently, still sitting on the floor, legs stretched out. He loves to watch the wealth of emotions flick across that handsome face.

"Why did you come back?" Thorin eventually asks, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. He is not sure he wants to hear the answer but this silence is driving him crazy.

 _Yeah, why? Good question._ Mitchell blows little smoke rings into the air, answering with a question of his own, stalling. "Is that really what you wanted to ask me first?"

 _No... But the real question sounds ridiculous._ Thorin snorts. "Is this some game?" he bites back. "Some prank? This cannot be real," he shakes his head. But he warily keeps his eyes trained on the other guy, ready to defend himself if he makes a move towards him.

Mitchell keeps his eyes fixed on Thorin too, sighing, making a decision. “No prank.” He nervously strokes his hand across his face and his wild hair back out of his forehead, “It’s real.” _Fuck it._ “I’m real. I bit you.”

Thorin blinks hard. His first reaction is to laugh again at the ridiculous reply. But something in the way that Mitchell is looking at him, something about the tone of his voice, makes him hesitate. _Can this really be true?_ “So you came back to do what? Kill me?” He tries to sound confident in his challenge back, but he notices there is a slight tremble in his normally steady voice now.

_Fear. Good. Or not good?_

“Well, I could have done that an hour ago.” Mitchell starts to itch to be up there on the bed with that guy. Thorin. This time not his blood thirst but his arousal becomes demanding. All those long limbs are so tempting. And that cock felt pretty marvelous in his hand. He curses his dark side to not have even let him fuck the guy first. “No. I came back to ask you a favour.”

“A favour …” Thorin had been ready for anything but that. He knows that he should either tell this _thing_ to get out or run for it himself. But something - pride? sheer foolishness? curiosity? - is keeping him nailed to the bed. “Now what _favour_ would a … What _are_ you? _Dracula?_ ” he snorts, still not willing to accept this situation.

Mitchell grins at the comparison. “Maybe.” And he lets his eyes go black and his fangs flash briefly.

 _Okay, let’s just accept this for a moment_ , it races through Thorin’s head. _He is a vampire. He has drunk your blood. Either you or he or this whole fucking world has gone loony. Now … what are you going to do?_ He decides to engage in conversation for the simple reason for stalling for time until he has come up with a better idea. “And what _favour_ does a vampire want from me?” His eyes flit towards the door, wondering how far he would get if he did try and run. “Money? Sex? Blood?”

 _What kills a vampire?_ He tries to scan the room for any sort of weapon, vampire or not. The best he can come up with is that there is probably one of those goddamn Bibles that seems to be in every hotel room in the dresser. _Yeah, I could throw that at him, that would surely frighten him off,_ he laughs inwardly.

Mitchell chuckles at the suggestions. “Maybe all of that.” He says teasingly, smiling his sweetest smile, letting the predator disappear for now, wondering how long those few sips from that bloody gorgeous human will hold his thirst at bay.

_The way his eyes flit through the room, he’s looking for something to kill me with. Shit._

“How about we go back to where we began and have that fuck we both so desperately needed? I bottom.” He wants to get up but prefers to wait. He really _does_ want to bottom for that guy. Must be refreshing to be on the receiving end of something that hot. He can’t even remember when he lay on his back for a male for the last time.

Thorin narrows his eyes, wondering if this guy, this _creature_ , is having him on. “Let me get this straight,” he says, moving slightly now. “You have just told me that you are a vampire. That you have drunk my blood and may still want to kill me. And now you want us to get jiggy?”

_He is cute though. Very very cute. And what else are you going to do? If he is going to kill you anyway, you might as well die having had one last good fuck. At least it buys you some more time. Aren’t you even a little bit curious? He may still be a complete nutter. You may still be drunk or dreaming or just generally losing your wit. But if … IF … he is telling the truth …_

He gets up, slowly, on his guard, keeping his eyes trained on the other man all the while. He takes a few steps towards him and then stops. “Get up,” he orders, looking down on that head of wild curls, still looking into those dark eyes which now mesmerise him even more.

“I do not want to kill you.” Mitchell says pointedly, holding that gaze of unique blue. “How about you come down here?” A bat of his lashes. “And yes, I want us to get jiggy.”

Thorin shakes his head and smiles. “Then get up.” This is a battle of wills. Of strength. _Fine, THAT I have ample experience with, and trust me I am good at it. I didn’t get to be where I am by being nice. By being_ weak!

Mitchell is curious what Thorin wants. And mighty impressed that he is not showing any fear. In fact that he seems to want to play now. He was about to ask him how he’s feeling health wise but he doesn’t give the impression of being drained of too much blood.

He stumps out his cigarette in the ashtray by his side and slowly gets up, pushing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

 _Damn, I have to look up at him. Intriguing._ “What now?” He smirks, feeling the other’s heartbeat a little faster. _No fear but nervous despite the bravado. Nice._

Thorin knows it’s a bold move but nothing tonight is following any normal pattern anymore and he forces himself to do this. _Never show your fear!  Never show them your weakness!_ Okay, that is a much easier motto in a board room than faced with a real monster, but it's the best he can come up with.

He pushes the younger man - well at least younger looking! - against the closet and presses his lips hard against his. He moves his whole body against Mitchell, pinning him hard between him and the furniture, grinding his growing need against the other’s crotch.

_Holy fuck! Now that’s unexpected. He even dares to want to kiss me?_

Mitchell groans and instantly opens his mouth against the pressure of those demanding lips. _Yes. Oh God YES please._

He grabs Thorin by his shirt and roughly pulls them together even more, grinding his growing erection hard against a similar bulge.

Thorin feels his head spin with the battling emotions inside him. Something deep inside him is still screaming this strange warning at him and yet every other part of him now wants to possess this beautiful creature.

He can taste the metallic taste on the other man’s lips now. Of his own blood … Initially he feels a revulsion bubble up inside him. But then he feels their need clash together, the heat pulse between them. He shivers, trembles as he feels completely overwhelmed by this. Nothing, no-one has EVER made him feel like this. Made him feel this ALIVE!

“On the bed.” Mitchell orders, his voice gruff. He fumbles for both their zippers, getting them down fast. He slides his hands beneath the other’s underwear, loving that heartbeat speed up even more when he squeezes very firm ass cheeks.

They stumble, falling over their own clothes, tripping over each other’s feet until they end up back on the bed, Thorin on his back and Mitchell on top. He has had rough sex with guys before, but this is different. This is almost primal as they growl and grunt at each other. He cannot even speak. He is completely taken over by this lust that races through him.

Mitchell flips them. “I bottom, remember?” _Maybe then I wont bite you again tonight._ He manages to shrug of his briefs and spreads his legs willingly, pulling Thorin on top, devouring that hungry mouth, grabbing the back of his head, loving the feel of that thick hair beneath his palm, and crushes their mouths together, not letting Thorin slip away. His other hand fumbles for the drawer in the nightstand though.

Thorin breaks the kiss, looks at that beautiful face so close to his. “Does the prince of darkness need lube?” he smirks. “I thought you would be able to cope with a little discomfort, _Mitchell_ …” _You_ bit _me, you bastard!_

“Do as you want. Not sure if no lube hurts you more than me.” Mitchell gasps and grabs both their dicks in his fist, pulling roughly. With his other hand he shoves a heavy book at Thorin. “I cannot guarantee that I wont bite you again. So hit me over the head with this and push me away again. But now, for Christ’s sake, lets _fuck!”_ He moves his hips and lets go of Thorin’s hard erection to let it slide against his pucker.

Thorin looks at the Bible and laughs. “This is crazy!” He doesn’t normally bareback with a stranger but in light of Mitchell being able to tear out his throat if he wants to _that_ seems an almost silly concern. He spits in his hand to moisten his cockhead just enough before he pushes to breach that first squeezing ring of muscle. “All of this, _you!_ Completely crazy!” He watches Mitchell’s face closely, seeing the very subtle shift as he opens up to him, allows him into that gripping space. To his credit he does not even break their intense stare. “But fuck you feel good!” he pants, gripping the duvet hard in his knuckles.

It does hurt. Immensely so. But he won’t admit that. His dark side loves it. “More.” He grinds out between his teeth. _No fangs yet._ He’s pleased. But God this hurts so good. He squeezes his channel muscles. _Damn how I’ve missed THAT!_

And that guy’s eyes...they are almost getting as dark as his own. He licks his lips in invitation and growls, “Fuck me hard.”

Thorin grins widely at the invitation. _He is beautiful. Fucked up, but so sexy and hot!_ He rolls his hips, grinding down, pushing himself deeper into that tight channel. He can see Mitchell clench as much as he feels him tighten around his cock as he sheafs himself all the way. He knows this must be uncomfortable at the very least, having given him so little chance to get used to him, no preparation before, and he gives the other a moment to catch his breath before he pulls back.

“You are fucking _huge!”_ Mitchell can’t help but gasp heavily, not moving for a moment. _I could get used to that though._ Thorin’s well kept ponytail had come completely loose and that gorgeous hair is now teasing Mitchell’s nubs. He had totally forgotten about that feeling and arches into it, throwing his head back and baring his own throat.

“Move!” He grabs his dick firmly.

 _Oh good heavens, if this is evil then I will gladly go to hell!_ They slap together, hard. Again. Over and over, groaning and panting. “You …” Thorin grunts. “... are gorgeous.” He bends himself forward and presses his lips against that long sleek throat. Licking his tongue along the salty flesh as Mitchell had done to him before.

His fangs come out. Mitchell can’t control himself any longer after being fucked so thoroughly and his whole body is rocked against the headboard. And that sensation of a tongue against his neck just dipped him over the edge. He almost rips his dick off with his frantic strokes. He desperately wants to come before he bites again. He’s battling himself. Arousal against blood thirst.

Thorin drags along his sweet spot and Mitchell comes violently, shuddering in the onslaught. His dark side moves too quick and bites deep, sucking in the rhythm of his orgasm.

 _FUCK!_ This time, on the edge of his climax, that pain that tears through his neck is making him almost delirious. Thorin had never understood that masochistic side of some people … until now. He can feel the hot wetness of Michell’s seed splash against his abdomen, their bodies now a complete tangle. “M-Mitchell!” he gasps. _Push me off. Hit me over the head,_ he had said. But somehow he finds he does not want to stop this yet. He wants to come like this, with this beautiful inhuman creature draining his lifeblood from him.

_How long before I would pass out? How quickly before he kills me?_

One more thrust. Mitchell’s nails are scratching the flesh on his back now and his internal muscles are jerking him off perfectly. One last drag into that suffocating heat.

He lets go of himself. Growls, grunts, he might even scream for he is no longer sure what is just in his mind and what is truly happening. He has not fucked like this for … ever? “Mitchell!” he cries out this time as his orgasm floods the other man’s body.

He somehow instinctively knows this is dangerous now. He knows he should heed his warning. But Jesus Christ this is SO GOOD!

He cannot even tell what he is grabbing hold of as they struggle. Everything is a blur. Something between pain and pleasure, between fear and delight.

_You are done. Pull your fangs out. **I cannot.** **He tastes so fantastic**. You must. **I cannot**. You WILL kill him. **I cannot let go.** Y O U MUST STOP **!**_

“MITCHELL!” Thorin bellows now and yanks hard at those thick curls.

Mitchell snaps out of it at the unexpected pain in his scalp and jerks his head back and shoves at Thorin with his hands, feeling the other man’s seed rush hotly out of his channel as they lose contact when he collapses on his back onto the bed. He gasps heavily, feeling the blood rush circle through his entire body, aftershocks of an overwhelming climax as well. He’s shaking and staring at the man above him, blood pulsing out of his neck. _Shit!_

Mitchell presses his palm against the wound. Not able to speak. _He did it again. He fended me off twice in one night..._

Everything spins and Thorin feels his vision shift, pulsing from light to dark. _Don’t lose consciousness! Don’t you dare pass out!_ he orders himself. He jolts when he feels that sleek hand touch his neck and wraps his own over it, feeling that sickening wetness gush through both their fingers. _I won’t die!  Not tonight!_

He forces his eyes open although it feels like the greatest effort in the world and stares into his attacker’s. _You are so beautiful. Even like that, with my blood smeared across your face …_

Thorin rolls himself off and presses the pillow against the wound now in an attempt to stop the flow. _Shit, I am going to end up paying to have that cleaned!_  for some stupid reason it goes through his head and he laughs softly as he feels himself weaken despite his resolve.

“Come here.” Mitchell straddles his... _lover?..._ and gently pulls the pillow away. “Let me try something.” At a very startled glance he grumbles hoarsely, “Nonono, not gonna suck more out of you. I am so very sorry.” He bends down and laps up the blood that is still pulsing out of the wound. _Shit! Goddamn fuck!_ He licks again, leaving his tongue pressed against his bite marks. wondering why _now_ he doesn’t have that terrible urge to suck the life out of ...Thorin.

It works. It stops bleeding.

Mitchell sighs with relief and after a few more soothing licks he falls down beside the man who’d just fucked him into oblivion.

Thorin closes his eyes and feels a smile slide across his face. “That was … amazing!” he whispers breathlessly. He slowly turns his head and looks at Mitchell who to his surprise grins back at him. And he suddenly has the weird urge to brush those wild wet strands of dark curls behind his ear in a strangely affectionate kind of way. _You don’t ever do that! Not with any one night stand and certainly not with one who has just tried to kill you! TWICE!_

 _Is this part of the spell? That vampire - thing ..?_ He doesn’t even care. Whatever it is, it feels right. Somehow he feels closer to this unnaturally beautiful creature than he ever had with any of his lovers before, male or female. A strange connection. An admiration. Someone who can stand up to him, be his equal and even dominate him. And he finds that thought strangely appeasing.

Mitchell doesn’t want to stop to look into those incredible eyes and he can’t believe he’s grinning back, being his normal self again, not the predator, not the one who thinks about Thorin as _prey._ “Yes,” he chuckles, licking his tongue across his bottom lip, “It was amazing.”

He finally reaches for those strands of hair and moves them out of Thorin’s sweat stained face one by one. “ _You_ are amazing. _No one ever_ has been able to push me away.” He’s very tempted to kiss the guy ever so gently. “Thank you.”

_There it is again.  Thank you? For what? The sex? The blood? No. Seemingly he wanted you to stop him from killing you. A vampire with a conscience?!_

"So why _did_ you come back, Mitchell? What is this favour you wanted from me? You've had the sex and the blood and if you want money then you'll have to get in line with the missus," he jokes.

Mitchell turns on his side to look at Thorin more fully, tracing his finger across the path of drying blood. "That was exactly why I came back." He's suddenly aware of his gentle gesture and pulls his hand away, putting it beneath his own head. "For your blood..." He hesitates, wondering if he should tell it all, "and the hope that you would be able to stop me from killing you." He stares at the other man, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

Thorin furrows his brow. "I think you're going to have to start at the beginning somehow," he says, for some reason feeling exhausted yet wide awake and stupidly sober now. "Tell me what you are. No riddles. No mysteries. I don't do that shit. What are you, Mitchell?" _I need to hear you say it. For my own sanity._

“I’m a vampire. One hundred and seventeen years old and I am _sick_ of killing.” Mitchell gets up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the close proximity they are sharing. Way to personal, way to intimate and starting to feel way too good. “Right now I need a shower.” And he walks the few steps towards the tiny bathroom and closes the door firmly behind him.

Thorin follows the gorgeous man with his eyes until he disappears and then stares up at the ceiling, dragging his hands over his beard. _Insane. This is insane._

He hesitates for a moment what to do. He should probably get dressed and get the fuck out of here.

Yet somehow a morbid fascination makes him do exactly the opposite when he tentatively tries the bathroom door and finds it unlocked. _A mistake? Or an invitation?_

He seats himself on the closed toilet seat and stares at the outline of his one night stand through the opaque glass, intrigued. Mesmerised.

“I am not sure if we can have a go again tonight.” Mitchell shuts off the shower and steps out of it, grabbing a towel. He can’t help but grin at the fact that Thorin had followed him in here and didn’t run. He rubs his hair dry and despite his words stands in front of him, showing off his body. He wants it _again._ There ‘s no denying it. “I might end up killing you.” He slings the towel around his waist.

"You'd probably be doing a lot of people a favour," Thorin snorts, but keeps his eyes roaming over that gorgeous body. Sleek yet muscular. Slightly olive skin hinting towards something exotic in his genes. Lots of dark curls accentuating his features.

He spreads himself a little to accommodate his already stirring interest. But he doesn't really want to just fuck now. He is curious. This is new and he wants to learn. 

Mitchell swallows. He doesn’t know what to do. This night turned out completely the opposite as he had expected. He seems to have found a human yet again after _four_ decades who can take him as he is. And a gorgeous one at that.

“Listen,” Mitchell kneels slowly down in front of the other guy, admiring his semi hard on. _I do not seem to freak him out._ He takes Thorin’s face in his hands, showing his vulnerable side and kisses him very gently, “I do want you too. How are you feeling? Any signs of blood loss? You going to faint or anything?”

Thorin can feel himself bristle the way this guy is mollycoddling him. He feels a little faint yes, but he won't admit to that.

"I need a shower too," he says briskly and gets up. He feels much more uncomfortable with  this sensitive side to Mitchell, he finds, then the other, darker side.

Mitchell feels the rejection. _Damn. Why did I just do that? Am I really that desperate? Not only for blood but for human contact as well?_

“So, you sometimes bottom too?” He goes back to his nonchalance, throws the towel away and steps behind Thorin into the shower, grabbing roughly for that gorgeous dick, letting his own slide between those tempting buttocks. He can’t remember a time being so hard so fast again.

The feeling of that gorgeous dangerous creature pressed up against him, almost pleading with him makes Thorin smile and he pushes back a little against that grinding cock.

“Have you always been a vampire?”

He has to ask the question. He has so many questions now. And right now they take precedent in his head over his body’s aching desire.

“Of course not.” Mitchell snickers into Thorin’s ear, turning the shower on and licking at his own bite mark. _Holy shit, I am already addicted to this guy._ “But since a very very long time.” He sighs, pumping Thorin’s cock lasciviously. “Since World War one.” Mitchell starts to move his lips slowly across the taller man’s shoulder blades, his hands leaving his cock alone and roam over that flat, taut stomach. “But what about you?” He asks between licks at Thorin’s spine, “Why ends a rich guy like you up in a hotel like this?”

Thorin closes his eyes leaning into this lovely touch all over his body. _I am having a shower with a hundred year old vampire_ , he laughs to himself. And yet he reaches around to caress that lovely behind that he had pounded so unforgivingly just now. “A long story,” he shrugs. “Although probably not as long as yours!” He leans his head back on Mitchell’s shoulder. “I fucked up. Got caught doing _this_. Picking up guys. And now I am in this massive divorce battle whilst trying to somehow keep my business reputation out of it.”

Mitchell is stunned at the reply. He’d expected a smart remark and not a glimpse of the truth, which this apparently is. _Hm, he’s pudding in my hands._ “Poor you.” Mitchell decides for a little sarcasm to not drown too fast in feelings for the guy. But why not? But where is his caution?

His hands move upwards to Thorin’s chest, sliding deliberately slow across erect nipples. “So you do that often? Picking up guys?” He actually feels hurt and chuckles a little at his reaction.   

“Are there others like you?” Thorin bats back, not ready to reveal quite so much of that side of himself to this man. It is none of his business after all and he certainly does not want to come across like some desperate bloke who spends his free time scouring gay bars looking for quick sex. Instead he digs his fingers a little harder into that soft flesh.

“Hm, there are.” Mitchell loves those strong hands on his backside, he presses himself more into Thorin’s cleft, sliding slowly up and down. He reaches for the shower gel and coats his palms with it and then Thorin’s shaft and balls. _Fuck, this feels like we’ve been together for months._

Thorin groans under the expert touch. “That’s good.” His heart is speeding up in his chest now, despite the blood loss and he pushes himself back more, hinting that he will let Mitchell do this. He wants it now. He wants to feel that long sleek cock fill his body. “Fuck me,” he whispers hoarsely.

“You are eager.” Mitchell’s voice drops a few notches in anticipation. “I like that.” He slides his soapy hand down Thorin’s tail bone and into those dark depths. He graces his normal teeth against his shoulder. “I like that _a lot…”_

He can feel it. The predator emerging slowly from under his human surface. _Damn. Can I just  have ONE ordinary FUCK! Please?_

“I take it you need some kind of lube…” He coats his fingers in lots of shower gel and slides two of them across Thorin’s pucker. _Hmmmm nice._ He presses his middle finger against that willing entrance. It already gives at the first pressure. _Either he really does this A LOT or he’s very eager indeed._ Mitchell nuzzles his nose into dark wet hair to not be tempted to use his teeth again for now. His fangs are tingling, on the verge of coming out. _I will fight this as long as I can._

Thorin places his hands flat against the wall now to steady himself. That finger teasing him so perfectly, making him bloom almost instantly. "You're good," he praises. "Another!"

Mitchell grins at the praise. If the guy knew for how long he hasn’t done this... He adds another finger and they both groan. _You’re good too._ Mitchell instantly loves the heat that engulfs his fingers, clenching hard. He tries to aim for Thorin’s sweet spot, pressing his forehead against his shoulder, battling his dark side.

“Say it.” he gasps, fisting his cock as well, making himself nice and slippery, “If…” he cannot speak properly anymore, “If you want me to … to bite…” He slips out his fingers and presses his cock head against Thorin’s pucker, not entering yet, wrapping his hand around Thorin’s hard on.

Thorin can feel a shiver run all down his spine. He has not been this responsive again so soon for a very long time. All of this is turning him on like crazy and he isn't even sure why. It's like an enormous adrenaline rush. He guesses this is the kind of buzz people seek when they do stupid things like skydiving or base jumping. That play with death that makes you feel so alive!

"Fuck me, damn, Mitchell!" he growls, hating this sudden emptiness of his body.

_Shit. He did not say I can…_

Mitchell rams his hard on into Thorin instantly to the hilt. His fangs are out, throbbing. He slides out and slams back in again, hard. His forehead pressed against the other’s shoulder blade, looking down and watching his actions, groaning loudly, fisting Thorin’s dick with abandon.

_Say IT! I NEED you to!_

Still in control, but who knows for how long...because this guy is utterly intoxicating.

Thorin gasps for air. He should have guessed Mitchell would give it as good in return as he had yet still he does not feel prepared when he feels like his most sensitive parts are torn to shreds. _He did not cry out and neither will I!_ But he has to clench his jaw almost to breaking point not to.

He forces himself to relax, to make the pleasure surface above the stretch. Yes! Good! So fucking good! He groans loudly under each thrust. That searing heat rushing through him again now. He wants to come. Already. He cannot even remember the last time he had been able to climax twice in such a short space of time.

And yet... He needs it. It's like there is something missing now and he needs to feel _that_ again to help him over the edge.

"Do it!" he barks. "Bite me!"

Mitchell does. Instantly. HARD. And pounds into that wonderfully clenching hot hole. _Yes! YES! YESSS!_

With the last shred of his consciousness, he sucks only twice and then pulls his fangs back again, ramming them into his own wrist and sucking his own blood that already tastes heavenly like Thorin’s. He hears the frustrated grunt from the other but feels his seed spill across his fingers anyway. He’s rutting himself to climax inside that willing hot body, feeling nothing but pleasure inside and out.

They collapse into a heap in the corner of the shower, blood and semen mixing as the water washes it down the plug hole.

 _I am still alive!_ it races through Thorin’s head. _And I feel better than ever!_ It is like he is aware of every cell in his body, as if all his senses have sharpened tenfold. And suddenly he has the urge to do a very strange thing, something that he has not done for a very long time indeed. He turns himself around and wraps his arms around this gorgeous man who had made him feel so good! And he kisses him. Not urgently, possessively, like he did before. But … But what? Lovingly? Yes … somehow … lovingly.

Mitchell doesn’t really know how he’s feeling. Glad definitely. Glad he hadn’t killed but still had the most amazing fuck since decades. He’s not sure if drinking his own blood was a very good idea though. He feels a bit weakish and like snuggling up in those strong arms that now wrap around him and sleep for days. As he looks up, droplets of water running down into his eyes, he’s surprised by a very tender, unexpected kiss.

He sighs and raises the hand with his torn wrist to caress that wet beard, letting his tongue play lazily with that of the other. Not caring that the water is turning cold now on them.

“You are something very very special indeed, Mitchell,” Thorin whisper through their easy tonguing. He strokes his hand through those gorgeous curls, getting his fingers entangled in the wet strands. “It has been a long while since it felt that good.”

“Yeah.” Mitchell admits. _A very long while._ “Lets get out of this wet place.” He stands and reaches a hand down to pull Thorin up, eyes fixed on his bite marks. There’s just a very thin trickle that will stop any moment now. “I suggest not to wear a ponytail anymore…” He tries to lighten the situation, feeling a heavy decision coming their way soon.

Thorin’s hand moves to his neck and he grins. “No. You have a hell of a love bite on you,” he jokes back as he begins to rub his skin dry. “So what happens now? Do you have a coffin hidden somewhere that you have to run off to before sunrise or what?” he semi jests.

Mitchell chuckles, grateful for the playful attitude. “No.” Somehow his fingers are itching to rub that gorgeous hair dry. “No coffin.” He briefly wonders if he should leave Thorin in the dark about how much of the movie legends is true and how much isn’t. “Believe it or not, I share a flat with two flat mates.” He moves behind Thorin again and towels his back dry, admiring it with a not lust clouded mind. “You are one sexy piece of man, you know.” He murmurs softly and then steps away, wandering into the other room to look for his underwear.

 _This is getting just weirder by the minute_ , Thorin thinks to himself, but he follows his _lover?_ back into the bedroom, feeling rather flattered by his last comment. “You are not so bad yourself,” he smiles cheekily taking in those beautiful shapes of a man again. “So what are you telling me here then? That there are vampires like you just wandering around among us? Our neighbours, colleagues even?” He meant it as joke but as Mitchell turns and looks back at him he can see he has hit the nail straight on. “That’s ridiculous!” he laughs out loud.

Mitchell laughs with him, looking at Thorin’s naked front. He doesn’t want to discuss his kind at the moment. _At ALL._ But he obviously has to, since he just shattered Thorin’s whole believe in the world.

“I’ll tell you a little, but do you happen to have beer in your fridge?” He pulls his shirt on. _I need to get rid of his tempting taste or I end up_ really _sucking him dry. And I cannot have that now that I got used to his company._

Thorin snorts. “This isn’t the Hilton. I will order some on room service. And a pizza or something I am starving now.” Then he swings round. “Wait! Beer? You mean …?” Of course he had been drinking whiskey too. But Thorin had wondered after these revelations if it had been a trick. “You _actually_ drink beer? Next you are going to tell me you’ll have a double cheeseburger too.” He watches Mitchell grin at him. “Get the fuck out of here!”

“First you ask me questions and then you send me out of here?” Mitchell jests back  and throws himself on the bed, shuffling up to sit against the headboard. “My flat mate loves to make me tea and I’d rather go with the pizza than the cheeseburger.”

“This is not real,” Thorin mumbles to himself as he pulls a pair of jogging bottoms out of the wardrobe and a clean t-shirt, not bothering with underwear. He seats himself next to his shag buddy and picks up the phone. “So seriously, two pizzas and some beers?” he asks again.

“Seriously. Extra Cheese please.” Mitchell cheekily winks at him, loving the shocked expression on Thorin’s face. He enjoys this immensely, impressed how the guy takes all of this in his stride. Mitchell doesn’t get tired of looking at him. Seeing his muscles move beneath his skin. His annoyed gesture when his hair falls into his eyes. _Everything of the guy is perfectly shaped._ Oh stop it! _You’ve already bitten him THREE times tonight! No one else survived that._

Thorin rings through the order and then turns back to Mitchell. “Kept my side of the bargain,” he smiles, relaxing himself back against the stack of pillows, looking expectantly now at that handsome guy lying next to him.

“Well, the most important thing probably is that no, we do not get pulverised as soon as the sun hits us or catch fire.” Mitchell feeds Thorin the first bit of information, fooling around with not telling everything at once.

“So you can just walk around during the day?”

“Yes, like any other person.” Mitchell absentmindedly strokes his fingers across Thorin’s arm, loving the hairs on there. “I do not like the sun much but I manage.”

Thorin smiles at that gentle touch on his arm and at the soft bounce of Mitchell’s Irish tongue. “That’s good,” he says contemplatively. _At least we could meet during the day. Shit! Am I already thinking about meeting up with him again?!_ He quickly pushes that thought to the back of his mind. “How many of your … kind … are there?”

“I don’t know any numbers but definitely more than you think.” Mitchell wonders how long the room service takes. The close proximity and now the easy chatting does have it’s affects already again. He can’t believe it. “The stupid thing is though…” And he rubs both of his hands across his face, “that I ...I really don’t want to kill anyone anymore. I am staying away from my kind if I can help it.” There, it’s out. He just told a guy he only met hours ago his most secret thought.

 _So it's true. A vampire who does not want to kill... It sounds like some David Walliams children's book!_ But as he looks into those amazing eyes he can see a sadness and desperation there that cuts into him. _He is trying to be something he is not._ Now that he can relate to. That he knows what it feels like.

“And can you? Not kill I mean? Not drink blood?” _God this sounds so insane!_ “If you can eat and drink normal things …?”

Mitchell huffs at the questions and moves, sitting himself cross legged opposite Thorin. He actually had been about to search for the other man’s hand to entangle their fingers but that gesture spooked him along with the questions. He’s losing his mellow state and feels anger rise up. “No, I CANNOT, as you may have noticed.” He jumps up from the bed and starts to pace. “Eating and drinking normal things is just a temporary substitute.” He works his hair back out of his face in an impatient gesture. “I know it because I tried. I tried, again and again...for weeks…years even.”

He suddenly leans down into Thorin’s personal space, their noses almost touching. “ _You are a test. A test of my will.”_ He steps back, huffs at himself in annoyance and falls back on the bed again, as close as he had been before. “And getting pulled off by my hair had taken me by surprise, completely.” He turns on his side. “I hoped you’d be able to fend me off but I wasn’t sure you could really do it. But you did. Twice and made me pull back myself once…” Again the nervous gesture of pushing his hair back out of his face, “no one ever has been able to do that before. So, I am asking you, Thorin.” He swallows, not used to talking so much. “Can we meet up again and...and experiment a little? Please?”

Thorin is perplexed. At the sudden change in Mitchell’s behaviour and mood which truly was frightening and yet he could appreciate it for it kept things real. At the sudden waterfall of words when up till now he had not been much of a talker. At his honesty. And most of all that question. To his surprise it makes his heart hum with joy that Mitchell had asked, already, if they could meet again. “Yes,” he finds himself saying before he has truly thought through what he was agreeing to. _A test of his will. He wants you to be his toy. His food!_ He feels his own internal battle inside his head. _Yes, but it’s a game you can both play. And fuck he is hot enough to risk it!_ “Yes, I would like that,” he says, more surely this time.

He reaches out this time and brushes his hand across that dark stubble. “You have taken me by surprise too,” he smiles. “Not every day I am having this conversation with someone I met in a bar and invited back for some fun.” He moves himself just a little closer. _I want to kiss him. Really kiss him. God, he has such a hold on me already!_

Mitchell feels all kinds of emotions run through him when he hears that answer and he leans into that tender touch. “Thank you.” He says for the third time that night and leans forward to brush his lips against Thorin’s. Finally sliding his hand into those drying locks.

 _This feels so natural_ , Thorin thinks with a shock. He has truly never felt this comfortable with someone, certainly not on a very first night. He had not even set out to find a shag tonight - that had been a pleasant surprise for starters. But this was rapidly turning into something so much more.

They both move a little closer, kissing leisurely, exploring slowly, tentatively. He can still taste that sharp taste on Mitchell’s tongue, but already he seems to be getting used to that, as if it is part of Mitchell’s being - which he now supposes it is.

Just as he lets his hands trace that curve of his body, feeling the strong muscles through that open shirt, there is a curt knock on the door. _Damn!_ Still, it is probably just as well before they lose sight of themselves again. “Dinner is here,” he smiles and rolls back.

“Thank God.” Mitchell slumps against the headboard, panting. He waits until the concierge is gone. “Let me bite that pizza because I surely cannot bite you again tonight.” Mitchell grabs for the cardboard. “As much as I would like to.” He rubs his hand across his already again half hard cock. “Apparently I cannot have decent sex without my fangs out so...maybe we have to work on that.” He tries to say it lightly and chews, finding the pizza tastes like nothing at all.

Opening a can of cheap lager - of course a place like this had nothing better than that on offer in its room service menu - Thorin hands the drink to his lover. Although Mitchell is acting in that casual way that already he is becoming used to he can also sense an underlying feeling of sadness. _To have to worry that each time you get horny for someone you may end up killing them … Shit, that is harsh!_ He wants to ask more questions, but decides he has pushed Mitchell’s honesty enough for tonight. He would not like him to probe that much into his own life when they really only met for a fuck and he should not do it in return. “This tastes like shit,” he smirks, putting the slice of pizza down again and sipping his beer instead.

Mitchell nods, “Glad you think that too.” He feels awkward all of a sudden. He wants more of that kiss they just shared but he knows where that’s gonna end. “I… I better go.” He empties the can of beer in one go.

Thorin nods slowly, feeling regret that this beautiful creature is leaving but he is not sure if he would actually be able to sleep next to someone with built in knives either. “Alright.” He bites the inside of his lip as he watches him button up his shirt. “When will I see you again?” he asks boldly, already not wanting to be without this man.

_As soon as I am able to steal a few bags of blood and an IV line from the hospital._

Mitchell pulls his jeans and boots on, cursing his nature. He’d have liked to fall asleep with that man in his arms. He is about to say, _I’ll call you,_ when he realizes he doesn’t have his number. “Will you give me your phone number so I can call you?” Mitchell asks hesitantly.

He had never given his number to someone he had met in a pub before and hesitates for a moment. But Thorin really wants to see Mitchell again and as soon as possible at that! “Sure.” He waits for the other to bring up his digital address book and reels off his personal mobile number. “Don’t leave me waiting too long,” he smiles, but meaning it quite seriously. “Can I have yours?”

Mitchell is actually surprised that Thorin had given his number so freely. He smiles, telling his. “07700 900345.” Then he steps closer. “You are my life line now.” He grabs Thorin by the arms. “And believe me I would have rather stayed.” He can’t help himself but kiss those tempting lips again. “I wont keep you waiting.” He steals a deep kiss and is gone.

Thorin sighs as he lets himself fall back on the bed again, narrowly missing the box with now cold pizza. _This is crazy!_ he thinks for the hundredth time tonight. He had gone out to drown his sorrows and had ended up having these feelings for a man who should not even exist! He can only wish that Mitchell will keep his word and ring him … soon. _Fuck, as if I hadn’t enough problems of my own already! Now I am involved with a vampire trying to come off his blood addiction?!!_ He cannot help but laugh out loud at the absolute absurdity of it all.

_But the sex! Oh my god! Just … Wow!_

He grabs his phone and looks at the number he had typed in. That and the already healing wounds in his neck his only tangible evidence that this had been real. _Holy shit, I am actually falling for this guy!_


	2. A Dangerous Date

Mitchell lies on his bed and stares at his phone, very tempted to send a message. Thorin’s blood is pumping through his veins and he feels really alive, his cravings gone. He hadn’t known he needed to be fucked so badly, needed to fuck so hard in return.

Sometimes he is able to do something similar as sleeping, but surely not now. The night has only a few hours left and his shift starts at eight.

He keeps seeing those beautiful eyes and that gorgeous mane of hair. Almost feels Thorin’s strong grip, his cock up his ass. What still impresses him most is that he didn’t freak and run but actually took it all in with some sort of calmness and acceptance.

_How often will I be able to drink from him? How long til he cannot fend me off again? Will I cause him health damage at some point?_

He groans in frustration and gets up, slowly going down the stairs, still lost in thought, grateful for his familiar homely surroundings.

When the comfortable smell of freshly brewed coffee hits his super sensitive nostrils he thinks _fuck it_ and sends off _Miss you already. M_ feeling like a teenage boy.

Then he puts his best human smile on and joins Annie in the kitchen, pecking her on the cheek with a _hopefully_ cheerful, “Good Morning.”

"Good morning!" Annie grins, taken in total surprise by Mitchell's changed mood. When he had left last night they had been worried for him. They could see how he was battling himself again and how it was tearing him up. "Coffee?" she chirps, already having poured him one.

He drinks the first one in one go and holds out his mug for more, “Another, please.” He feels like giving her his widest smile.

"Everything alright?" She pours her flatmate another, looking into those sparkling eyes. She feels a little apprehensive  whether to ask for the reason for Mitchell's mood uplift. But even if he had... No, he would be upset with himself for sure if he had... "You got home late." She turns on the gas to make bacon sandwiches. "Did you go anywhere nice?"

"Annie," He sits himself on the kitchen chair, arms on the backrest and beams at his friend. "I've met someone and he's absolutely gorgeous." He just has to tell her, sharing his happiness of the night.

Annie twists round and gawps at Mitchell who grins back at her with that bright smile that she so loves to see on his face. “He? Did you just say _he?”_ She had never heard him say that about a guy before. Mitchell had plenty of flings, of course. He was a vampire, it seemed to be part of him as much as the thirst. But he had never mentioned that he swung _that_ way before.

"Yes, he." Mitchell looks dreamily into empty space for a while until he blinks, her reaction sinking in. He frowns, "Does that bother you?"

“No, not at all!” Annie beams, putting the bacon in the pan. “Just didn’t know that you … Well, go on then. Tell me, what’s he like? Where did you go? Is he … human?”

Mitchell is relieved that Annie doesn’t have a problem with him having a gay side too. He gets up and goes for the milk and cereal, putting everything on the table. He looks over her shoulder, “Hm, smells good.” He was about to say delicious but he’ll keep that word now for something completely different. “Yes, he’s human…” 

“Who’s human? That smells absolutely amazing!” George walks into the kitchen in his pyjamas, sitting himself at the table as he polishes his glasses.

“Guess what?” Annie beams, putting a cup of tea in front of him. Before George has an opportunity to actually guess she answers, “Mitchell has a boyfriend!”

Mitchell chokes on his coffee and almost spits it across the table, shaking his head wildly. _I wish!_

“Mitchell has what …?” George looks from Annie to Mitchell, shocked to find he is not even denying it. “A b-boyfriend? Did she just say you have a _boyfriend_?”

Mitchell slowly gets his coughing under control and nods his head.

“Right. I see. Okay.”

Annie laughs at the two of them and adds more bacon to the pan. “I think it’s great! You should bring him over for dinner, Mitchell.”

“Yes, dinner,” George is still not entirely able to take in this new bit of news. “Great idea! So you’re … gay?”

Mitchell sighs at the both of them. He should have known that this would happen as soon as he mention something to Annie. “He is not my boyfriend...don’t know if he even wants to see me again.” He stirs the milk into his cereal bowl, starting to feel low again. “And yes, I’m gay. I thought you knew that.”

“Well,” George finds himself flush. “You had not expressedly said … I mean there was Lauren. And that woman you dated in the sixties … Josie?”

Mitchell tries to say something but doesn’t since Annie is so enthusiastic about this new side to him and he grins.

“He’s not gay. Just ...bi!” Annie plonks herself down at the table now too, resting her elbows on the table and looking at Mitchell, smiling at his smile. “So what does he look like?”

“Now hold on!” George interrupts her, looking at Mitchell. “Gay, bi .. whatever,” he waves his hand. “But this guy … he is human?”

“He’s human...and drop dead gorgeous.” Mitchell can’t say it often enough, “And I think rich too but that doesn’t really matter.” He eats a few spoons full of his favourite cereal, not having any taste for it right now but that doesn’t matter either. “No dinner, though.” _Not yet._

Before Annie has a chance to protest, George beats her to it. “And does he know that you …?”

Mitchell hesitates for a moment. Then he slowly nods, “Yes.” He knows that’s like a bomb he just dropped. “I did not tell him that there are ghosts and werewolves out there too.” _Yet._

“Oh g-good! Thank you! Brilliant!” George flusters. “You know what, Mitchell, you know what you should do. Write a book! Since you are so generous outing us to everyone you meet these days.”

Annie rolls her eyes and shakes her head, putting her hand on Mitchell’s arm. “Never mind him, Mitchell. It’s just coming up to his time of the month.” She sticks her tongue out at George and jumps up to flip the bacon.

+++

Thorin’s eyes flick open as soon as he hears the little twitter of a message. He grabs his phone off the nightstand, his heart getting way too excited. _It could be just one of those pesky automated messages. It won't be him._

He hasn’t been able to sleep, not really. He had closed his eyes and occasionally drifted off but the slightest noise around him - the traffic outside, the people next door - made him jolt awake again. His mind was racing far too much to get any decent rest. He was forty five years old and was surely suffering the biggest midlife crisis in the history of mankind!

So many questions! He wishes Mitchell was here to answer them for him. _How did you become a vampire? Was it your choice? How come if there are so many of you no-one knows about you? You say you are sick of killing. Why are the newspapers not full of stories of bodies drained of blood?_

Moreover he wishes Mitchell was here because he wants to drown himself in those enormous and insanely beautiful eyes. Wants to touch that sexy body. Wants to kiss … and already so much more! Damn, he made him so horny!

He blinks momentarily against the artificial brightness as he unlocks the screen.

_Miss you already. M_

His heart feels like it might burst out of his chest! _Miss you already?_ He shakes his head, feeling this ridiculous wide grin spread across his face. A century old vampire who had almost killed him mere hours ago is sending him _THAT?_ That is what loved up teenagers send each other surely. Not some supernatural mass murderer!

He had asked himself over and over why he had not been more freaked out by everything that he had learnt tonight. Perhaps it was simply because he was not superstitious, he was not religious. He took life as it came to him, no pretence. And it was what it was. So vampires were real. They lived among humans, they walked in daylight. That was that. And now knowing that, having had the privilege of knowing that and living to tell the tale, the overriding emotion he felt was not fear or disgust. It was one of intrigue and curiosity. That is how his mind worked. That is how he had become as successful as he was. Through innovation, always pushing for new ideas, exploring the boundaries of what was known and making the impossible be possible.

And then there was this other feeling. The one that took him much more by surprise. That feeling that he felt right now as he read that message again.

_Miss you already. M_

He misses him too. Ridiculously so. He is actually feeling flutters in his stomach for this guy, something he could not recall the last time he had felt. All his flings had been just that, one-night-stands mainly. Even Bilbo, for whom he had risked more than anyone before, had been a fling, a horny mistake when he should have known better than to shag his secretary. He held no such feelings for the guy as he was feeling for Mitchell now.

 _Miss you too._ He types. _Want to see you again._

 _Is that too desperate?_ he wonders. _Too needy sounding? Oh fuck it, what the hell._ He adds _T x_ and presses send.

+++

Mitchell is just about to flip George the bird when his phone vibrates in his pocket. _Did he really answer me? There is no one else texting me except George_. The phone feels like it’s burning against his thigh. He tries to play cool for a few moments, to act like he doesn’t immediately need to know _IF_ Thorin wrote back so fast or not. 

He tries to concentrate on eating but again he feels like a teenager and has to pull the phone out.

_Miss you too. Want to see you again. T x_

If Mitchell would be able to blush he surely would big time. A long forgotten pleasurable warmth spreads throughout his whole body and settles wholly into his stomach. He can’t believe he actually types _Lunch?_ and instantly hits send.

“Is that the boyfriend?” Annie teases as she puts high-piled bacon sandwiches before both men.

Mitchell nods, even though he had just denied that Thorin is his boyfriend. He can’t help grinning again. He takes a big bite from his sandwich, saying, “Thank you.” With his mouth full. He really seems to say that a lot lately.

“Soooooo …? What did he say??” she pushes him as Mitchell is not spilling the beans of his own accord. “And what does T stand for?” she adds, giving away that she had in fact already peeked at the message over his shoulder.

Mitchell considers not telling. But he feels so very happy at the moment that he just blurts the name out. “Thorin.”

“Oooh, that sounds nice!” she wiggles her eyebrows at him, enjoying seeing Mitchell this loved up for once. However much she loves her best friend she knows that she will never be able to truly be a girlfriend to him. And she loves to just see him happy with someone.

“Right, I’m having a shower,” George jumps up, shoving the last bit of the sandwich in his mouth.

“He’s freaked out a bit about this, don’t you think?” Mitchell asks, pouring himself another coffee, looking at the kitchen clock for the time. _Is Thorin going to answer so fast again?_

Annie shrugs. “He’s just a little wound up at the moment. He’ll be fine after the full moon. Think he’s surprised is all. And you know he is not as comfortable with his … condition. I think it is great.” She pecks Mitchell on the cheek and gathers the washing up. “And that Thorintakes you as you are. That is what love should be, right?”

“Annie, we just met once.” Mitchell tries to not set his - and her? - hopes too high. “We...we need to get to know each other first…” He contemplates, squeezing his phone way too tightly. “There may be way too many complications.” He trusts her enough to let this slip.

++++

The moment he steps out of the shower Thorin grabs for his phone, before he even reaches for the towel. He had heard the beep just a few moments ago and he had never washed his hair that quickly before, urging to read what the message says.

At least he does not have to keep up the pretence in front of anyone here and he immediately opens the message, his heart racing.

_Lunch?_

YES! _Fuck, I have that meeting at eleven. Still, I should be out of there by one._ He quickly begins to pat his hair dry as he thinks of where to go. He does not even know where Mitchell works. Not that Bristol is that big. But he also is not in a place yet where he wants to bump into any acquaintances or worse his ex! as he is taking this new flame out for lunch.

Still, he wants to impress him. Bringing a one night stand back here had been alright. But Mitchell had not turned out to be that. And if this is supposed to be a date - is this a date?! - then he will do it properly.

_Would love to. One o’clock? Where do you work? I can pick you up._

He presses send and hastens to finish drying himself. As he puts down the towel and runs the tap to fill the basin to trim his beard he looks at his reflection. He looks a little pale, but he can brush that off as having had a heavy night. But as he turns his head a little he reaches up to his neck, to where the man whom he is arranging to meet up for lunch, had left his mark.

“Fuck!” he utters out loud. _How am I going to hide that?_ A love bite was one thing, but this …  He shouldn’t, but he cannot help but grin as he remembers that feeling. That high as they were both at their peak and then _that!_

He remembers Mitchell’s jest that he had best wear his hair loose and decides that is not such a bad idea. _You are a very bad boy, Mitchell_ , he thinks with a wicked smile on his face as he pulls out his razor and begins to groom himself ready for work.  

++++

Mitchell is just about to close his locker door, when his phone vibrates again. _Thank god! I thought I’d have to go through work with no answer at all._

He stares at the screen. If his heart would still be beating it sure would beat up in his throat. _He wants to pick me up! Fucking Jesus that sounds like a...a date?! He’ll be getting me in that flash car of his? I don’t even wear proper clothes for that._

His eager tongue peaks out when he hastily types his reply. _Oh my god, he might think I am a doctor...doesn’t matter now._

Thorin. He thinks. You really got me bad. _I thought I could experiment a little with you but this already feels like something completely different. What am I gonna do with my damn unnatural thirst? Now I am certain I do not want to kill you EVER. But I sure want more sex..._ _which ultimately seems to lead to biting…FUCK!_

Mitchell huffs very frustrated at his dilemma and his thoughts circle around and around while cleaning floor after floor until noon.

+++

Thorin is fussing with his hair, not used to having it loose during the day. He checks himself over in the rear view mirror yet again, making sure there is nothing stuck between his teeth, that his beard looks neat. He wants to light a smoke to calm his nerves but he hates smoking in the car and it is raining. _Damn this country and its everlasting rain!_

His meeting had gone alright, although he had not been on top form. That had nothing to do with his hangover and everything with the distraction of desperately wanting the clock to move on so that he could go and see Mitchell again.

He had been rather surprised when his date had asked him to pick him up here. _A hospital? Really, of all places?_ If Mitchell really worked here then jesus he was right when he had said that vampires really were among them.

He checks his watch again. One o’clock. He feels a nervousness that he had not suffered with since he was in his twenties! _What if he stands me up? Don’t be ridiculous, he is the one who suggested to have lunch!_

Just as he is about to pull out his phone just to make double sure Mitchell had not sent him a message to say he was delayed or could not make it, he sees a tall figure run towards his car, leather jacket pulled up over his head to shield him against the rain.

 _He’s really here. Oh my God. I’m going on a date with beauty._ Mitchell grins to himself, feeling all jittery, like he’s really twenty years old. He’s grateful that George is out for lunch with Nina so he didn’t have to explain the situation.

He scrunches his nose a bit about the rain but then pulls his jacket over his head and runs. _Natural speed._ He remembers himself until he’s reaching the Morgan’s passenger door. He rips it open and throws himself inside, battling with his wet jacket.

“Hi.” He says and grins widely at Thorin.

"Hi," Thorin smiles back quickly taking in the man he had been yearning for all morning. Shit, I hope conversation is still going to come easy now we're both sober.God he's even hotter than I remembered! "How's your day been so far?" he starts neutrally, indicating to pull out into traffic. He wants to lean over and kiss him, but he's unsure if that's too forward - too forward? You already fucked with him! Twice! - and whether Mitchell would object here at his place of work and so doesn't. Not just yet. 

“Same old. How about yours?” Mitchell takes Thorin in in his work attire. Formal dark suit _surely tailored for him_ , perfectly pressed crisp white shirt, expensive looking wristwatch and a heavy bracelet of white gold. A few rings. _Perfect. Mouth watering._

And his hair...Mitchell’s fingers itch to run them across it and into it, messing it all up completely. He grins at the fact that Thorin is wearing it loose. _Probably doesn’t like to wear a turtleneck._

He wants to slide his fingers up that well muscled thigh... _shit we probably only have an hour or something._ He sighs and waits for Thorin’s answer, keeping his hands to himself, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It was alright. Signed the contract with a new supplier." He's not going to be interested, stop boring him to death. _He is already dead!  No, that's insane._.. "Kept getting distracted though... " he grins. He watches Mitchell look at his loose hair. "That's your fault too. Have you seen the state you left me in!"

“I’m sorry.” Mitchell says playfully, not meaning it in the slightest, reaching out and tugging Thorin’s hair behind his ear, revealing his bite mark. He traces his finger across it. “It suits you.” _I’ve never left a mark on someone and the person was able to live with it…._

 _Are you really interested in eating?_ Mitchell almost asks but doesn’t. He feels a completely different hunger grow. But Thorin is human, he probably will be starving for a decent meal by now.

At the touch Thorin lets out a soft involuntary groan. He laughs at Mitchell's cheeky remark, already feeling that heat between them.

"I was going to take you to The Rummer, " he forces his brain to remain engaged. He changes gear and then lets his hand casually slide onto Mitchell's leg. "If that's alright with you?" He can already feel himself harden as soon as he touches that gorgeous man. 

_Oh. OH! Yes, please leave your talented fingers there. Is that alright with me? No, I’d rather fuck. But I am not THAT desperate or am I?_

Mitchell swallows. The Rummer. “That is alright.” _Shit I sound needy._ “If jeans are accepted there.” He laughs a little and gives in to the temptation to slide his hand around to the back of Thorin’s neck, squeezing slightly. “I got your message at work and couldn’t go back for more fancy clothes.” _Didn’t think you’d invite me to a noble restaurant...or AT ALL._

"You look perfect as you are," Thorin says honestly. _Damn, did I get it wrong? Too posh? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. Or think I'm some cash flashing rich dick._ His missus would have pulled her nose up even at this suggestion and he cannot recall the last time he'd dated someone who cared more - seemingly - for his company than his credit card. "We can go anywhere you like," he quickly adds, squeezing that muscular thigh firmly. "If you have another preference."

 _A bed._ "No. It's fine. And thank you by the way." _Pull over so I can kiss you senseless_. "Are you starving after your long meeting? We're almost there."

Thorin shrugs. Two hours was hardly a long meeting; there were days where he didn't see daylight! _Maybe we are made for each other!_ "Didn't finish that god awful pizza last night," he laughs and pulls into a parking space. He kills the ignition, looking at Mitchell properly for the first time in daylight. "You are stunning," he sighs, leaning in a little.

"So are you, crazy man." Mitchell is unsure if Thorin wants to be kissed in the middle of a busy parking space and asks, "Here?" but leans towards him too, letting the tip of his tongue peak out a little, the fingers on the back of Thorin's neck caressing gently.

Too much talking already. He quickly scans the car park for anyone he knows although this is not somewhere his acquaintances tend to go. Then he moves to grab Mitchell's beautiful, perfect face between his hands and presses a hard, needy kiss on his lips.

"Fuck, I could not stop thinking about you," he breathes heavily against those full lips. Already he is hard to the point of not being able to hide it.

"Crazy bastard." Mitchell pushes his tongue as deep into Thorin's mouth as it would go, battling the other man for dominance. "Couldn't stop either." He pants, sliding both hands into that neatly combed hair, wishing he could put one down Thorin's trousers.

"Damn Mitchell, this is going to make lunch rather... uncomfortable." He doesn't want to be just ruled by his knob with this guy. Mitchell is... Intriguing. Beautiful. He wants more from him than just sex. "Can you meet me tonight?" he pants, knowing he must sound rather desperate already.

Mitchell pulls away and leans his head against the headrest of his seat, closing his eyes and tries for some composure. He does something he thought he'd never do with a man. He's searching for Thorin's hand and entwines their fingers, holding on tight. "Yes." He does some equivalent of taking a few deep breaths then looks at Thorin again, only turning his head, not moving into his direction. "You want to try lunch anyway? Because… because I would love to… to just talk with you."

Thorin smiles at the unexpected gesture, which seems just so gentle and what feels like a desperate cry for some normal contact after their rollercoaster ride so far. He rubs his thumb across the back of Mitchell’s hand, willing his erection to lie down enough so he can get out of the car and nods. “Yes, me too. Let me treat you now and you can treat me later,” he winks and reluctantly lets go of that sleek cool hand and gets out of the car.

Mitchell feels relieved that Thorin had accepted his somewhat unusual gesture and had even squeezed back. The caress with his thumb was almost more arousing than anything else. He gets out of the car too, glad it’s not raining as much as it did before. Also glad for his long leather coat, to hide his slowly subsiding erection. “You come here often?” He asks casually at an attempt of normal conversation.

“Not anymore,” Thorin shakes his head. Truth was he had not been here for years. Even if this seemed a little flash for a lunch date, these days he only seemed to dine in places where you had to hand over a month’s salary for a pint of beer. _How did I even become_ that?! He had never set out to become some pompous magnate. Yes, he had wanted to prove himself, be the best, earn good money and not worry about anything. _Well, THAT didn’t work out well in any case!_

He holds the door open for his younger - no older! damn, he is not going to get used to that quickly! - company and gives him a wide smile. “Used to though. And the food was always excellent.”

 _I know. It is._ Mitchell smiles back, not used to the fact that someone opens the door for him. _Cute._ He thinks. “Since I asked for lunch first, it actually is my invitation, you know.” It just came to him when looking for a free table. He brushes up against Thorin’s side and almost would have taken his hand again but pulls back rather abruptly, realising what he was about to do.

Thorin opens his mouth to protest, but then shuts it again, grinning. He cannot remember the last time someone - a date! - had bought him lunch. “If you’re sure …” When Mitchell nods he feels an unexpected buzz inside his belly. _This really is nice. He really is nice._ He catches himself, already falling for that mesmerising allure. _Yes, but don’t forget there is also that other side …_ He won’t. He has seen that side and although he is fascinated by it he is under no false illusion now that it is real.

_Not now though. Right now you are having lunch with a very charming man. Enjoy it!_

He takes a seat opposite his date and picks up the menu. “So what is it you do? At the hospital?”

Mitchell has expected that question and also takes the menu. “I bet you think I’m a doctor.” He laughs softly, scanning what’s on offer today. He really has to convince his stomach to eat something because he is absolutely not hungry for food. He watches Thorin from under his lashes, wanting to take as much in as possible.

“I was not thinking anything. Although I will admit I was surprised to learn you work at a hospital full stop,” Thorin says honestly, keeping his voice low but the conversation neutral enough. “So if not a doctor … then what?” He cocks his head, drinking in that beautiful dark creature. “Honestly Mitchell, I could not care less what you do to be really honest. I am just making conversation," he says when the other appears to stall. He bites his lip, thinking how abrupt that sounds. _Shit I really am bad at this!_ “I didn’t mean it like that … Just that … I don’t mind what you do. You can be the cleaner for all I care.”

Mitchell almost laughs out loud. “I’m glad you say that.” He puts the menu aside and looks unsurely at Thorin, determined to be honest, and tempted to take his hand yet again, lying so innocently on the table top. “Because I am just that.” He actually wants to disappear beneath the table in shame anyway, looking for any sign of disgust on Thorin’s handsome features.

Thorin can feel his cheeks flush. _You are such a dick, Thorin!_ “Really? I ... well …” He laughs, it is all he can do really to save face a little. “You must think I am a right asshole. But I meant what I said even if it came out wrong. It makes no odds to me what you do for a living.” He reaches out in an invitation to thread their fingers together again, yearning for the touch.

Mitchell is completely taken by surprise when Thorin takes his hand. Such an open statement of affection. He marvels in the warmth of those slender fingers and he already falls in love with Thorin’s laugh. “I tried to be a doctor… god knows how long ago.” _Feeding on those that had just died._ He shakes his head in disgust at his much younger, inexperienced self, holding on to Thorin’s hand, probably grabbing him too strongly. “Draws way too much attention.”

 _We’re holding hands …_ Thorin has stopped listening now, focused on the touch instead. He used to be that romantic guy, a long long time ago. But somehow that now seemed like a forgotten art form. He could not remember the last time he'd done that in public. And it's only now he realises just how much he'd missed such simple affection.

“Is Mitchell your real name?” he raises his eyes to meet those beautiful dark depths. He doesn’t even know where that question comes from. He just wants to learn everything he can about this man. Everything he can ask in such a public place anyway. He knows his directness is something that is frowned upon as much as it is appreciated and he hopes - thinks - that Mitchell will fall in the latter camp.

The vampire nods, loving the fact that Thorin lets the work question slip and won't let go of his fingers.

He sees out of the corner of his eye two young women at a nearby table, looking at them, trying to make it secret and whisper with each other, giggling.

"John Mitchell. Always has been." He has the very strange urge to put that hand he's holding against his lips, feeling the warm skin there. "I don't even know your surname." He smiles, wondering where the waiter is. He'd be grateful for a coffee so his other hand can hold on to the cup and wouldn't be tempted to reach out and tug Thorin's hair back behind his ear yet again.

Thorin hesitates for some reason even though he had been the one to ask the first question.

He lets go of that hand when someone comes to take their order and now regrets taking Mitchell here and not somewhere more casual where they can sit a little closer.

"Oakenshield," he says softly when the waitress has left their table. He fiddles with the ring on his finger, realising how the other man had revealed so much more about himself to him than he had in return. "What else would you like to know about me?" he dares to ask, thinking it is only fair though.

Mitchell blinks almost shocked up at him, “As in the pharmaceutical giant?” _Holy fuck._ “Oh my…” He doesn’t really know what to say. “I… ” He draws his hand nervously across his face and for some reason he can’t explain he wants to bolt.

Thorin feels his heart thrum loudly in his chest as Mitchell seems to not take this news well, but he pushes it away, putting on his usual confident air. "Well and you thought that I was going to take your job choice poorly. Is there a problem?" he tries to sound light hearted.

Mitchell suddenly laughs softly about his own initial shock, “No…” he almost says _love_ but stops before the word tumbles over his tongue. He reaches across the table and twirls one of Thorin’s long strands of hair between his fingertips. “I caught myself a real big fish then.” He winks and lets go reluctantly, leaning back in his chair, studying those beautiful, serious features.

“May I ask for your age, since you already know mine?” He smirks now, loving the game, just wishing they could cuddle up somewhere together and do it up close. His whole body thrums for that man, big fish or not. The vampire within him is silent though...

Thorin hesitates more this time, feeling a little more cautious after the last reaction he got. "Forty five," he says eventually. _This is a ridiculous situation! I'm worrying whether he thinks I'm too old for him and yet in truth I could be his grandchild!_

He bites his lip and swallows, still feeling stung by Mitchell's remark about catching a big fish. _I'd hoped that this guy - especially being what he was -would be above such things. Did I misjudge him? Is he just like all the others? Like Cate?_

Mitchell sees the hurt in Thorin’s eyes. _I’m an idiot._ “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about the big fish...I meant it as a joke.” He bats his lashes, trying to change the mood again into something more comfortable.

The waitress arrives with their drinks and he takes the coffee gratefully, sipping it slowly, looking at Thorin over the rim of his cup.

"It's fine," Thorin waves the apology away. He laughs, "We both seem pretty bad at this." He smiles at those beautiful eyes looking back at him. "How old were you when...?" _I can't think of him like one hundred and something, it just does not work in my head._

“Yes.” Mitchell chuckles, setting his cup aside, reaching for Thorin’s hand again. “I haven’t done this since good knows when. So guess. How old do I look?” He so wants to flirt with that gorgeous man all day long.

Thorin groans. "God no, I am really bad at stuff like that.  Haven't I insulted you enough already?" he jokes and takes a deep breath. When he'd first locked eyes with Mitchell the previous night he'd thought him to be mid to late twenties. But now in the daylight he looks a little younger. _Fuck, I'm going to get this so wrong!_ "Twenty... five?" he tries, cringing even as he says it.

“You have hit the jackpot.” Mitchell lifts Thorin’s hand and presses his lips to the back of it. Then he looks around, becoming more serious, if the women nearby are gone or if someone else is close by and then adds in a murmur, “Before you ask, I was dying on the goddamn battlefield in World War one…”

Thorin feels a thousand sparks run up his arm at that insanely romantic gesture. He tries so hard not to fall head over heels. But he cannot seem to help it. Mitchell already has this spell over him that he cannot seem to break.

Twenty-five … But no! Four times that. To live your life four times over and still going … _You have seen so much. First hand accounts of the great events of the last century. And you are here to tell them all …_ The enormity of that takes Thorin’s breath away. It just puts so many things into perspective. Human lives, finite lives … Really it is all so fleeting when you put it against an immortal life like that! He has a thousand questions burning on his tongue but he knows he cannot ask those here. In any case his thoughts are interrupted as lunch is put before them. But he finds himself poking at the food a little absentmindedly now as his brain is working overtime.

“So why Bristol?” he decides to move back to neutral territory. “You are clearly not from round here,” he smiles, already in love with Mitchell’s soft rolling accent.

Mitchell spikes his fork listlessly in his vegetarian food, picking a cucumber and chewing slowly. “Why Bristol…” He doesn’t like the fact that he has to let go of Thorin’s hand. “I like to explore the countries. Sometimes I like it really quiet.” A small potato is his next “prey”. “I thought there are no vampires here until I learned the very first vampire settled here in sixteen thirty. Richard Turner. The first who led a double life ...” He trails of, actually not wanting to mention the others just yet. But too late he realises that Thorin had wanted to lead away from the theme out here in the open.

He blinks. Thorin is quite surprised that Mitchell seems to be far more open than he had expected him to be. _Can I ask him about these things? He seems to have no problem talking about it quite …_ “Your flatmates …” he begins tentatively, taking a small bite from his expensive lunch. “Are they … like you?”

 _Shit._ Why is his mouth revealing these things so fast to a man he hasn’t even known twenty four hours?! _His company is just so comfortable...it’s so good to actually TALK with someone sane about it. Well mostly sane._ He inwardly grins at the memories of last night, his cock starting to twitch anew. He leans back in his chair again, throwing his napkin onto his almost empty plate - he so doesn’t like carrots - and just says, “No.” Then smiles mischievously, “Dessert?”

 _No_. Thorin knows how to read body language well enough to understand that that is a conversation for another time. _Are they mortal? Like me?_ For some reason he feels almost jealous at that. Jealous that he might not be the only ‘normal’ man in Mitchell’s life, not the only person to know now about this world that up until yesterday had been the stuff of Hollywood movies.

He realises that he is behind on clearing his own plate and shakes his head. “But you go ahead and order if you do.” He can’t help but raise an eyebrow at Mitchell’s fussiness over his food when the fact that he - a vampire! - had ordered a vegetarian salad makes him laugh inwardly. He finds he cannot hide his smile as he tries to finish his plate.

“Why are you grinning?” Mitchell asks playfully, scanning the menu again. But actually he’d meant something else with dessert. _His mind must be full of all the stuff I just told him that it doesn’t go THERE._

“I am not really sure,” Thorin answers, feeling some idiotic laughing fit coming on. “I just feel like I am losing my marbles.” He lowers his voice just a little, bending himself forward as he looks at Mitchell, his eyes gleaming with glee. “I am having lunch with Dracula who prefers to order himself the salad, rather than eat the waitress …” he chokes in laughter now.

Thorin’s laughter is contagious. Of course he’d ordered the salad to get a reaction like this from his... _what?....”_ I’m not interested in the waitress...at all…” Mitchell sighs and empties his cold coffee. “How long is _your_ lunch break?” He asks, still chuckling, licking his lips.

Thorin looks at his watch. “It doesn’t really matter. I am the boss, remember,” he winks. “I just have a telecon to dial in to at three. What about you?”

“I have forty minutes left...to have dessert…” Mitchell looks challenging at Thorin.

This time Thorin cottons on when Mitchell lays his meaning on thick. He nods, feeling a cheeky heat rush up his neck. “That is quite a long time. We could have dessert twice in that,” he grins. He automatically reaches for his wallet to settle the bill.

Mitchell lays his hand on Thorin’s arm. “I invited you, remember?” And he whispers into his ear as they walk up to the bar, “I want to suck you off for dessert…”

He'd wanted to just say thank you for paying the bill, how much that gesture meant to him. Instead he finds himself coughing the words out at Mitchell's whispered promise to the point where the girl behind the counter asks him if he's okay and brings him a glass of water.

"Jesus!" he utters  when they leave the establishment together. "You could give me a warning next time!"

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have much time and… well...I’m giving you a warning here...” He rubs Thorin’s back when he’s still coughing a little. “I’ve been half hard since you got me an hour ago so….” He’s glad they’ve reached the Morgan by then.

Thorin slumps in the seat, feeling his own strain which makes him shuffle uncomfortably.  "Where?" he utters breathlessly.

“Not far from my workplace.” Mitchell’s voice gets rough with need. But he instantly wonders if this was a good idea since he’d never sucked off a human. _Fuck, your brain clearly isn’t working very well since you met that man._ “We...we have to make that another experiment...I don’t know how...I’m sorry I didn’t think it through.” He hangs his head in frustration at himself.

Actually the moment Mitchell had made that very delicious suggestion Thorin had wanted to express his concern and he's somewhat glad his lover had raised it first.

He reverses his car out of its space nonetheless but as he begins to make his way back towards the hospital he can feel the cold sweat on his back. He'd love nothing more than fill that gorgeous mouth with his cock, but...

"Mitchell Ehm... This experiment... Yesterday was... Mind blowing. Just...  Down there.... " Shit how does one have this conversation? "Those fangs of yours are very sharp!" he blurts out.

Mitchell loves Thorin’s direct approach. _I could just lick you…_ _Oh shit, we are NOT having that conversation while he’s driving._ “We’ll make it work. You are very understanding.” Mitchell says reassuringly, keeping his hands to himself.

 _Understanding or fucking out of my mind?!_ Yet he finds himself carrying on as they are, wanting to... Despite his understandable concern really wanting to! "Have you done this before?" he asks anyway. "As a vampire?"

“Only with another vampire and that was decades ago.” _And it was really messy...._ ”I’ve had only women lately.” He now _does_ rub his hand across Thorin’s thigh, knowing they’re soon at his secret place. “Turn to the right at the next street light.” He says, trying to get his emotions under control.

This is such a new and unique situation, he feels like reborn, not even having any of Thorin’s blood today and not having the craving yet. Just LUST! Lust for this beautiful, very special man. 

“That does nothing to calm my nerves,” Thorin mutters as he follows Mitchell’s instructions and turns right. “Touch me!” he hisses at his passenger, feeling himself ache for it now regardless and spreading his legs just a little as far as the driving position will allow him.

Mitchell is surprised at the sudden order and immediately slides his hand up and onto Thorin’s groin, rubbing hard. “Oh shit you feel good.” He feels his own erection press against his zipper instantly. “There, stop at number thirteen.” Luckily there are a few parking spots empty at this time of day. He squeezes Thorin’s dick and then lets go, fumbling for his key in his pocket.

“You live here?” Thorin comes to an almost screeching hold in one of the the parking spaces, not having parked particularly neatly but _it will bloody have to do!_ He almost jumps out of the car, for as much as his physical state allows him, desperately wanting to press Mitchell against the wall right there and drive his tongue down his throat but just about managing to restrain himself.

“No, that’s my hiding hole between shifts.” _And when I accidently turn nurses into vampires...holy fuck...do not go there. THIS MAN IS DIFFERENT!!!_

Mitchell runs up the few stairs to his stylish mini apartment unlocking it and shrugging off his cloak as Thorin slams the door shut behind them.

Thorin takes a moment to take in his new surroundings. _This is a nice place._ He looks to Mitchell, wanting to make a comment that he is _not as poor as he makes out - having paid for their expensive lunch and apparently having two pads in the city! -_ but the sight of that beautiful man radiating heat back at him makes him swallow the un-sexy conversation.

He walks up to him and crushes their mouths together hungrily, this time being the first to push his tongue in and digging his hands into all those gorgeous curls.

Mitchell kisses him back just as desperate. _Thank god he wants me too!_ His hands are fumbling with Thorin’s zipper. _Just a try...maybe...it wouldn’t…_ He goes down on his knees pushing the other man’s trousers and underwear down, releasing that scorching hot cock. “ _Oh my…”_ He does want to suck him really hard but he takes a different approach. He cups those drawn up balls, and licks his flat tongue all the way from the base to the tip of that proud shaft, swirling it around the velvety head. “Hmmm you taste delicious…”

“Oh fuck…” Thorin breathes out slowly. It had been a very long time since he had received THIS treat and it feels soooooooo good … Still, it is like having his prick down a predator’s maw and he is weary enough not to close his eyes, keeping them trained instead on that sexy head of curls bobbing gently as Mitchell licks him up and down. “So good, sexy …” he mumbles, threading his fingers into those curls.

Mitchell can’t help it and just has to have that dick inside his mouth and he engulfs it, sighing happily, sucking hard, his hands going for his own zipper.

Thorin doesn’t know what to do with himself. He wishes Mitchell had allowed him to lean against something as his legs are feeling like jelly now. He can feel his thighs shake gently as his cock is treated to that devious mouth.

As soon as he gets his own cock free, Mitchell feels the predator rise. _FUCK!_ He uses the last shred of his own mind, which he knows will be there for only a few more moments, to shove Thorin away hard, scrambles to his feet and takes the two quick steps towards his bathroom, fleeing inside and locking the door.

Once inside he wants to tear his skin off himself. IT HURTS. SO MUCH.

He tries to wank but he is so very tempted to unlock the door again. “ **RUN!** ” he yells and tears his bathroom apart piece by piece.

Thorin stares at the bathroom door, listening to the destruction going on. Mitchell has shoved him back with such force that he had crash landed against the wall and he feels momentarily dazed.

When he hears the warning, _RUN!_ , in that voice that is no longer Mitchell’s but something quite inhuman, something almost like an animalistic growl, he scrambles to his feet, fumbling to pull up his underwear and trousers and still pulling up his zip whilst he runs for the door. He yanks the door open and almost falls his way down the stairs until he crashes onto the pavement.

He stands panting over his car, hands on the roof, head bowed, trying to come to his senses. _Shit!_ He was not easily frightened off. For fuck sake, Mitchell had already bitten him, three times! It was just something in the way that he had warned him. That this time …

_I can’t leave him there. I can’t just leave like this. I care about him! More than I should ... Fuck, what do I do?_

He turns back, leaning against his car, staring at the dark green door. It looks like any other terrace in the street. Does really no-one know what goes on behind that door?

He shivers as he sees those coal black eyes in his mind’s eye. _He’s a killer. You are trying to tame some wild beast. Goddamn, Thorin, you are in love with a monster!_

He gasps at his own thought. _You are in love._

That’s ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than any of this. You hardly know this guy, this creature! Do you even remember what love is?!

“Oh fuck it!” he says out loud and pulls open the door again, slowly making his way back up the stairs this time, listening out for any noise above him. 

Mitchell is going for his own wrist again, tearing it open, thirst unbearable, too late to go out for something else. He sits in the chaos of broken mirrors and ripped apart furniture, getting himself off violently. Human brain not working he sucks his own blood until he collapses in between all the glass and wooden splinters.

When Thorin steps back into the apartment, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible, there is still no sign of Mitchell. _Is he still in the bathroom?_ He listens out for any sound. The whole place seems eerily silent now after that violent outburst.

His eyes scan the room. _If he is still in that state …_ He does not want to hurt Mitchell, but equally he does not want to get hurt in return. He spots a reasonably heavy looking plant pot in the corner, yanks out the sad looking palm and carries that with him as he makes his way to the bathroom door.

He presses his ear against the door. _Mitchell?_ Then hears the sound of something like broken glass scraping across the tiles. “Mitchell?” he asks out loud this time, softly, on his guard, pot already lifted enough to knock out whatever is about to attack him.

“Go away.” Mitchell says weakly, feeling tears run down his cheeks. “Go away, I’m too dangerous for you…” He can’t believe he’s crying. But Thorin’s company had felt so good, so soothing and so very comforting and then this. He looks at his wrist, already healing. “It was too good to be true...Thorin.” He adds softly, curling himself together onto the cold tiles.

_He sounds like himself again._

Thorin tries the door handle and very very slowly pushes the door open.He feels like every muscle in his body is on high alert, ready to run or fight. But as soon as he takes in the sorry picture before him he drops his odd choice of weapon and sinks to his knees among the glass and broken furniture.

“Mitchell …” he says in what is barely more than a whisper. _You poor thing._ What had moments ago been a threat to his life is now just a heap of a trembling sobbing being, looking as fragile as a child who had just thrown a paddy. “Oh Mitchell …”

“I am so very sorry.” Mitchell lies his head on Thorin’s thigh, despite that he had told him to go away. “So very sorry, my love.”

Thorin draws in a sharp breath. _My love_. _Can this be real?_ “No sorry. No more apologies,” he whispers as he brushes his hand through Mitchell’s now wet curls. He reaches over for a towel on the floor and begins to wipe the blood off his lover’s face. “We both knew the risk. And it is okay. I am okay. It was an experiment.” He hesitates for just one more moment and then whispers, “And I love you.”

Mitchell turns so he looks completely up at Thorin now, feeling exhausted to his core. He shakes his head, looking into those caring blue eyes. “Love me? How can you love a killer?” He reaches up his arm and pulls Thorin a little closer, “But I do love you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

 _How long had it been since someone had said that to him?_ He cannot even recall.

“I love _you_ , John Mitchell,” Thorin caresses that exhausted looking beautiful face. “This man who looks back at me now, who has so much to give. And the other, darker side of you … I want to know that side of you too. To understand that predator. And to help you tame the monster so that you control it rather it controls you. If I can ...”

“I wish that would be possible…” Mitchell’s breath hitches as he caresses Thorin’s beard. It feels like sweet Josie all over again. _HELP ME! Because I cannot help myself._

More thoughts invade his brain, now that it starts working again. “We know each other less than a day…” He stifles a sob, sliding his hand down Thorin’s broad chest, loving the warmth his skin provides through the thin shirt. _How did he come in? Fuck, I really must have unlocked the door again. I will always be a fucking threat to humanity._ He screws his eyes shut.

Thorin looks at the hand leaving a bloody trail on his crisp shirt. Then he looks at Mitchell's wrist. "You have hurt yourself," he says. "Let's get you in the shower and I'll find something to bandage your wrist."

“There is no need to bandage that crap. It will be closed in a moment.” _I want to lie here, drown in your eyes and not get up._ “Was...was the door unlocked?”

"Ehm I guess..." Thorin frowns at the question. He had not exactly paid attention but he's in here now so... In any case his eye is drawn again to Mitchell's torn wrist. It is healing, just like Mitchell had said. Right before his eyes... _Oh my god, that's... The possibilities... If I could unlock that secret..._ He silently reprimands himself that he is even thinking business when Mitchell is in such distress.

"Come, you cannot stay here on the floor amid all this carnage," he states authoritively dragging Mitchell slowly to his feet and then wrapping his arms around him. _Guess I won't be going back into the office today!_ "I know we've only known each other less than a day. I couldn't leave you here like this though." He forces Mitchell to look up at him. "I have wasted too many years with someone who was not worth it. You are different in so many ways. I want to... " _What? He is not even sure himself what he wants right now._ "I want to get to know you. I want to... Love you  ..." _shit, don't GO there Thorin! Don't you learn from your mistakes?!_ Apparently not.... "Look, I am not in the business of giving up on a challenge and if that’s what you are, Mr John Mitchell, a challenge, then I accept."

_Love me._

Mitchell marvels in the warm embrace, lies his head onto the other man’s shoulder and sneaks his arms around that tall, strong body, breathing in his scent. He doesn’t ever want to let go. “I want to get to know you too…and love you,” he says dangerously close to Thorin’s pulse point. Then he locks gazes with the other man, his words sinking in. “You want to get to know the vampire too? For real?” That’s something new. Something he never showed to Josie except that very first time when they met.

He takes Thorin’s face in both his hands having the insane idea to kiss him, but hesitates, knowing full well how his mouth looks and would taste.

_Can I kiss you anyway?_

_"_ I do. All of you. The vampire is you too. A different side of you. A ....condition. " _And it fascinates me!_ To prove his words he leans into the kiss pushing away the initial feeling of revulsion at all the blood. 

Mitchell sighs. At the words. At that kiss, initiated by Thorin. _He’s a very brave man._ He touches his tongue against Thorin’s as gentle and light as possible. Just a flutter. Nothing like the kisses they’d shared before. _A condition. A condition can be treated._ He strokes his thumbs lightly across his lover’s cheeks.

"You'll be late for work," Thorin breaks the kiss with a sigh. "Let me help you clean up."

“I could call in and say I had a little accident…” He brushes his lips against Thorin’s again lightly, “If you can spare the time and we can talk a little more.” He doesn’t want that embrace to loosen around him just yet. “Besides…” he gestures toward the shower, “It...I ripped off the shower head…”

Thorin looks at said item and chuckles softly. "So you did. You'll be every more expensive to maintain than my ex if I have to redecorate each time the vampire comes out!" he tries to make light of the situation. "Alright. Let's talk. You phone in sick. I'll phone my deputy to do this call. Then we'll talk." He presses another gentle kiss on Mitchell's forehead.

Mitchell turns to the tub. “We could…” No. Not another experiment just now. He simply starts to wash his face and hands in the sink, scrubbing wildly.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie written by LadyLuna  
> George written by delorita


	3. Losing Control

Thorin looks around the apartment for a dustpan and returns to sweep up the shards. “John …” he tries now that the other man had revealed his first name to him, “have you dated a human before?” he asks the question that is burning the most on his tongue.

Mitchell does a double take at the use of his first name and smiles, “Yes, I have.” He helps Thorin getting rid of the chaos his dark side has made. “In nineteen sixty nine...a sweet, stubborn girl…” He sighs at the memory. “I...You can keep calling me Mitchell, you know.” He straightens up and looks at Thorin. “Let’s have a beer, better than the lager from last night.” He walks out and into the living/kitchen area, opening his tiny fridge.

“Would you prefer that?” Thorin follows his lover and accepts the offer. “Mitchell rather than John?”

Actually it sounds good when Thorin says it. Mitchell lets himself fall onto the comfortable couch. “John sounds boring...everyone is called John.” He touches his bottle to Thorin’s. “I like how you say it though. So,” he takes a sip, “Your choice.” He takes out his phone, glad it didn’t get wrecked as well, and does the sick call and sends a text to George.

Thorin contemplates this for a moment. “If everyone calls you Mitchell, then I shall call you John,” he smiles. “ _My_ John.”

He sends his colleague a message about the teleconference whilst his lover is on the phone to the hospital, then sits down next to him. He reaches out to brush a strand of dark curls behind his lover’s ear. “Tell me about this sweet, stubborn girl.” _How long did you know her for? And more importantly, what happened to her? Did you kill her?_

“I loved her very much.” Mitchell sets his beer down on the table and moves back into the position he was in on the bathroom floor, with his head on Thorin’s thigh, shuffling off his boots. “I _know_ what you really want to know.” He’s looking up at the curious expression Thorin is trying to hide badly. “I did not kill her.” Mitchell takes Thorin’s hand again just as he did in the car. “We drifted apart as...as she grew older…”

_So it is possible. A vampire can date a human being. I could actually live to tell this tale …_

“What about … How did you …” _Fuck, Thorin, just say it!_ “How did you have sex?” It is not a question he would ask - EVER - of someone he had only started sleeping with a day ago. But in this otherworldly relationship it seems to prove rather an obstacle. _Surely a girl would not have been able to fend him off time and time again?_ “Without the vampire … Without killing her?”

Mitchell can’t help himself. He scrambles up again and straddles Thorin’s lap. He starts to kiss him gently, murmuring in between, “That is exactly what I am starting to wonder…” Another gentle kiss. “When I was with her...it...he never came out. Bad Mitchell that is, even though she knew what I was...” He puts their foreheads together, enjoying sitting close like this, twirling Thorin’s hair between his fingers.

Mitchell’s sudden movement startles Thorin at first. He was a little more on edge around him now. Having seen that dark side come out so rapidly, so violently. But almost instantly he relaxes under the gentle kisses, the feeling of this closeness. Of want … still. _Damn he did leave me hanging!_

“I want to help you,” he whispers against those rosy lips. “I … I liked that side of you too … when we fucked last night. God, Mitchell, you made me come so fucking hard! But I don’t want it to stop us …” He lets his hands run down Mitchell’s back, cupping his backside in his large hands. “I would like it to be part of … us. Part of what we have. A kink. But only when we want it to be.”

“Oh God, I know what you mean.” Mitchell loves those strong hands on his arse. “But I have absolutely no control over it.” He pulls back and watches Thorin intensely as something occurs to him. “ _You_ have that control. You almost pulled my hair out…” He caresses Thorin’s beard. “And I don’t know how often or how long I can drink from you until...well...until it gets too dangerous.” He stares into those insanely piercing eyes.

"I do," Thorin answers. "Well, we need to somehow work out how much you drink how quickly. Two pints and it will start to cause me to faint. I'm a tall guy, I will be able to take more than others. But four pints and we'll have a problem." He looks at Mitchell's stunned face and laughs. "I'm a scientist! Did you not think I would immediately have looked that up?"

Mitchell laughs too and shakes his head, “And what do we do now? The beer test to see how fast I drink? But that could be different to drinking blood.” Mitchell can’t believe Thorin _really_ cares for this and makes the effort for it to work. He is stunned that he is actually interested in his dark side, in having sex with the vampire. It makes him hard all over again. “Besides,” he feels a flutter in his stomach at the permission to not hide his true nature. “When I start,” he licks the bite mark at Thorin’s neck lasciviously, “I usually go very slow...”

"I guess we experiment. Like you said... A couple of seconds...  Build it up. Of course it takes time to replenish what you take as well. Red blood cells... They take the longest. The ones that transport the oxygen around. Up to twelve weeks..." He looks deep into Mitchell's eyes feeling so lost in them  "I'm boring you... "

"No, I'm fascinated that you know all this..." Another, broader swipe with his tongue across his bite mark, “I’d like our next experiment right now.” He shuffles closer, rubbing their groins together, “ _But..._ YOU’d have to concentrate all the time...be aware.” He stills his movement to not torture them too much. There is lots to think about. “And I’m...I’m not satisfied if I only have one sip…” Mitchell suddenly wants to tear his own hair out with frustration. He gets up from the too cozy position, downs his beer and goes for two more bottles. “Fuck! Do you have an idea what I do then? Drinking my own blood is not always the solution...I need it fresh...Goddamn shit...and no, blood from the bag doesn’t work so well either. It’s a substitute.”

Thorin grabs Mitchell's wrist and yanks him down beside him, pinning him down."Maybe not for you. But it could be a safeguard. A... top up." He licks Mitchell's lips and grinds himself against him. "THIS I need as much as you do. Right now."

Mitchell groans, shoving his hips up against the hardness pressing against his. He’s very grateful for Thorin’s action. And he realises that he’s a grown man and can make his own decisions. He knows what he’s dealing with, got to know the vampire only a hour ago. “You are absolutely out of your mind, Mr Oakenshield.” He grabs Thorin’s head and kisses him harshly. “Undress me…” _Maybe that helps to keep it at bay a little longer._

"With pleasure." Thorin grabs for Mitchell's shirt buttons, almost yanking them off as he is yearning for him so much now. As soon as those dark curls are revealed he presses his face against Mitchell's chest, drinking in his unique scent. His skin feels cooler than any mortal man he'd been with. Not cold exactly. Just not that same body temperature that he has. "Let me warm you up, my sexy man," he grins and starts to lick a trail around each nipple.

Mitchell arches into the touch, “Yes, please…” He loves all the hair that tickles his chest along with that agile tongue. He strokes his hands down Thorin’s back, as far as he can reach, then up again, messing up that well kept hair. “I don’t want to think anymore.” He mutters, bending his head back so his chest is closer to Thorin’s wonderful, warm mouth.

"Then don't," Thorin utters through his kisses. "Just feel." And then takes one of those buds between his teeth, tugging at it gently as his other hand pulls down Mitchell's zip.

“Hmm...want to feel your mouth on my cock…” _That might not trigger the dark side immediately._ “Your tongue…”

"Yes... " Thorin moves himself down slowly, placing little butterfly kisses over his stomach until he reaches that thicker cluster of hair. He wraps his fingers around the waist band of Mitchell's jeans and yanks them down in one easy motion. He traces a finger slowly along the outline of that wonderful hardness inside the cotton of Mitchell's briefs and then leans down to suck a wet patch, tonguing along that shape now but not yet tasting the flesh. _Perhaps if we take it a little slower... maybe he can control the vampire better?_

“Fuck, I love that.” Mitchell moves his hips to feel more of Thorin’s tongue against his cock head through the material of his briefs. He tries to shove his jeans completely off, “make me wet, lover.” He can’t let go of his already favourite kink, Thorin’s hair, tries not to pull too hard though.

"I want to make you feel so good." Thorin slowly pulls at the elastic of Mitchell's underwear now, revealing that beautiful cock. "You're so damn sexy." Already everything is making his own dick throb with want.

He sticks out his tongue again, softly licking that velvety cockhead. Just teasing. Tasting. Testing. _Is he still with me? Any sign of the predator emerging yet?_  But Mitchell's soft grunts of approval still sound human.

He dares to go further. Licking along that delicious shaft, which feels warmer now, blood rushing into all the right places just as a mortal man would. "You're delightful," he moans softly, tracing back up to the tip. And he takes that wonderful soft crown into his mouth, finally taking in Mitchell's desire.

“Holy crap.” Mitchell shoves his cock immediately deeper, but instantly pulls back a little, “Hmmmore…” He really enjoys himself. “You’ve got a wicked tongue…” It’s at his very sensitive slit now, tasting. “I don’t...don’t remember the last time someone did this to me.” _No. It always went right to fucking … and killing._ STOP THINKING!

He holds Thorin’s head in place, gently rocking himself into that wet cavern, just feeling with his very nerve ends.

 _He tastes just like a real man. Fuck he IS a real man and so much more too!_ Thorin loves those hands in his hair. Loves Mitchell pushing up into his mouth, eager for more.

_Still here. So far so good._

He wraps his left hand around the base of that wonderful cock now. With the other he opens his own fly and fumbles to pull out his cock, sighing in relief at the freedom.

“Did you take yourself in hand?” Mitchell rasps, surprised that he doesn’t feel his dark side emerging yet. _Hmm maybe slow does the trick. I’ve always been slow and very gentle with Josie._ But Thorin seems to want the beast.

_Beast?_

He feels his emotion shift instantly, one of utter bliss and being mellow in his lover’s hands, at the mercy of his beautiful tongue, into one of pure want and need. He’s moving faster, not thinking of Thorin anymore but only _HIS_ desire. **“Faster, harder,”** He snarls.

 _He's losing it! That's the vampire talking. Pull back!_ The warning shoots through Thorin's mind.

And he does this time, drops him from his mouth. Yesterday he wanted Mitchell to set free that dark side. He needed it! But today he had agreed to help his lover. _Only on our terms!_ He wants to give the man the pleasure today, not the monster.

"MITCHELL!" he shouts sharply in his deep booming voice. He'd brought grown men to tears with that voice before and it might just work. "Snap out of it!!"

**_HOW DARE HE!_ **

Mitchell thinks it, feels the loss of that heat around his cock and sits up straight, “What the…?” He pants heavily, his fangs already out, he’s glaring at Thorin in utter confusion, realising that he’s got some of that hair in his hands.

Thorin breathes out slowly. He can almost see that battle going on inside his lover. The man is there, but the predator is lurking dangerously close under the surface.

"I love you, John Mitchell," he says slowly. "Come back to me. Let me finish you."

Mitchell blinks and swallows, feeling his fangs retreat and his eyes go back to normal. He studies Thorin from afar, heavy emotions come up inside of him for this brave man.

“I love you too.” Then he suddenly feels a grin spread across his own face and he laughs, leaning back at the armrest of the couch, “You shouted at it? I can’t believe that worked.” He reaches for Thorin. “Please come up here, my beautiful lover.” 

Thorin hesitates, looking forlornly at that abandoned sword. _There is no hurry. You have all  afternoon and all night!_ "You were still there," he says as he moves himself up into Mitchell's outstretched arms. "Just. I don't think it would have worked if the vampire had come out any further."

“You think?” Mitchell loves Thorin’s hard on - _God, he’s still hard after this -_ against his. “Lets try this together. Nice and slow and look at me.” He smears Thorin’s and his own precome around their cock heads. 

"Nice," Thorin groans under the wonderful touch against his tip. He moves his hand in between them also, wrapping around Mitchell's. "I so want to come with you," he whispers hotly in his ear.

“Hmm me too. Look at me, maybe we need eye contact.” _You feel so fucking good like this._ “I want to drown in your eyes, my beauty…” Slow motions. Yes. Just like that. Such that gorgeous cock, pulsing in his hand. Mitchell traces his fingertips across Thorin’s back. Tender. Soft. “I love you.” He just can’t say those words enough.

"And I you, " Thorin beams, burrowing his gaze deep into those gorgeous eyes as Mitchell had asked. "You are so beautiful." _God that feels nice. Teasingly so but if this works... I want to see him climax. Without the vampire. See that side too._

It takes a lot of control not to firm up their grip, not to increase their speed and lose control just yet.

"I'm close," he breathes heavily, feeling that deep pull in his testicles.

“So am ...I...Oh Thorin.” Just a few more strokes. _Together. “Help me, help…”_ And he shudders, his seed running down between their hands and their bellies. He strokes his other hand across his lover’s cheek, seeing his climax in his eyes too. “My love.”

"Yes! Oh.. Nnngh.. J-John!" Thorin whimpers, forcing his eyes to stay open although it's an enormous effort. _He's breathtaking! Eyes wide and dark but human still. No blush in his cheeks and yet he seems to glow._

 _John. I always want to hear him say my name like_ that _when he comes._ Mitchell finally allows himself to close his eyes and he pulls Thorin’s head close, against the crock of his neck, together riding their aftershocks of a sweet and tender orgasm. “Thank you.” He says yet again. “I can’t believe we already made it...without...without my other side coming out.”

Thorin sighs blissfully and presses soft kisses against that sleek neck. "I'm so glad we were able to. You are amazing, John Mitchell. I'm so lost already. So completely addicted to you."

Mitchell doesn’t know what to say to this. He moves his head so he can kiss Thorin’s lips, nipping at them. “I’m honoured.” He eventually whispers and then closes his mouth over Thorin’s fusing them together in the most tender kiss he’s given since decades.

 _I'm in love. Actually truly in love._ He can't remember the last time he'd felt anything that even remotely resembled what he's feeling right now and it sends Thorin's head spinning. He feels like he's been on a constant high since he met Mitchell only last night _\- only last night!_ It already feels like they've been together a lifetime.So many emotions... He runs his fingers up Mitchell's neck, lavishing in the comfortable kiss. "You're perfect." he mutters into that soft mouth.

Mitchell chuckles deeply, “I hardly think so.” He wants to stay like this forever. “What do we do next? We’re sticky…”

"I don't care," Thorin grins. "I just want to fall asleep here with you. I missed out on that last night and I intend not to miss out again." And he snuggles his lover closer. 

“Crazy man.” Mitchell presses his mouth into that mass of hair and smears their come between them, twining their fingers between their bodies. “I missed that too last night.” He sighs and closes his eyes as well. _I love you._ He thinks yet again and enjoys the heavy weight on top of him. Thorin makes him feel secure of his own demon. A feeling he’d never had before. “Sleep well.” he whispers into his ear, stroking his other hand across his lover’s hair and back in a soothing gesture. To himself as well as to Thorin.

+++

When Thorin wakes up, his neck and limbs feeling stiff from the somewhat uncomfortable position on the sofa, he finds Mitchell already gone from the embrace. He stretches his arms and legs out and begins to tuck himself away. It's only then that he realises he's being watched.

"And what are you looking at?" he grins wickedly at Mitchell.

_Well, he didn't kill me whilst I was asleep. Twice I've got away with that now! So that clearly does not trigger the vampire. But arousal does. Although if he takes it slow enough, not lets the heat rush over him too quickly, he can keep it at bay. Interesting._

"You." Mitchell grins back. "I can't stop looking at my miracle." He winks and stretches his long legs out on the coffee table, sipping on a big mug of coffee. "Don't tuck your beautiful dick away just yet." He wriggles his eyebrows. “I may have a wrecked shower, but we can still use the tub…” 

Thorin begins to laugh. "Very well." He leaves everything where it is, but pushes himself upright a little. "Well, I'm still alive and how are you?" he asks directly.

Mitchell wriggles his naked toes now, “Well, not alive...but marvelous.” He grins even wider, “Because I’ve had wonderful sex with a very caring person.” He sets his mug aside and gets up leaning over Thorin, about to kiss him. “A man who can tame my beast.”

_Shit._

Mitchell hastily draws back, feeling his head spin and his fangs come out, eyes changing. But somehow he’s not feeling the blood lust just yet. His own mind is still in control.

“Thorin…” He settles himself into the farthest corner away from his lover on the floor, back against the wall. “Get that plant pot. I have no idea what brought this on. I am still me. Not sure for how long though.”

Thorin frowns at his lover. He doesn't actually move to get his weapon as Mitchell had suggested but he sits up straight, on his guard now. _What triggered it? The closeness? The smell of our sex? The thought of having that bath together?_

 _Keep him talking. Keep his brain focused on something else._ "You haven't told me how you caught this. If you were not born a vampire then how did you become one?" he asks trying to keep his voice calm, soothing almost. .

Mitchell frowns, “Herrick saved me on that battlefield in France. I must have had a dozen gun wounds. I bargained with him to let my men go if I allowed him to change me…” _Why can I still think clearly?_ He pulls his legs towards himself, sitting in a little heap, entwining his arms around his legs, concentrating on not attacking his lover…. _lover...he loves you…_ “He let me drink his blood…”

**_Blood. Sweet human blood. It is near you. Just over there…_ **

**_He tastes so well, you just have to sink your fangs into his soft, warm flesh._ **

NO! Not yet!

“Th...Thorin I can’t….” Mitchell lies himself on the floor, facing away from his lover, curled into a tight ball. “It’s taking over.”

**_It pulses through his veins. Fast. Red. Delicious. Alive._ **

_He's slipping away. He's losing control again... What do I do?_ His brain races through the possibilities. Run? Try and defend himself? Or....

He keeps his eyes trained on Mitchell as he very slowly moves. He gets to his feet and then walks over to his lover, tentatively kneeling beside him. He can feel every nerve in his body tense and he knows Mitchell must hear his heartbeat as it is pounding frantically in his chest.

"I'll let you drink," he says softly. "Mitchell..." _I must be out of my fucking mind! Why am I offering myself as food to this creature? What the hell is the matter with me?!_ But still he does not move away. Instead he reaches out his hand, resting it very slowly, very lightly on Mitchell's back. "Come. Drink."

Mitchell feels literally torn in half. He feels the enormous thirst, can smell Thorin’s wonderful scent, hear his now familiar heartbeat. But somehow he can also feel the love that radiates from Thorin’s whole being. That is in his soft tone of voice. He shakes his head with a tremendous effort.

"Mitchell, you must!" Thorin says more harshly now. "Look at you. If you want me to help you, then you must listen to me. If you've gone clean before surely you must know you can't just go cold turkey. Now DRINK!" He pulls back his shirt sleeve and offers his wrist to his lover.

The change of tone in Thorin’s voice lets the beast's anger rise instantly and Mitchell grabs for the offered wrist and sinks his fangs hungrily into it. Once the blood has hit his taste buds, he drinks in big gulps, grasping Thorin’s arm in a vice like grip.

**_Crazy man._ **

Thorin groans as those fangs sink into his flesh, into his vein. Pain! He'd forgotten just how frigging much that first bite hurt! His instinct makes him try to yank his wrist back, but Mitchell has him in his grip and does not let him move an inch.

He stares at the scene as if he's not part of it. Fear. Fascination.

 _I need to stop him._ He feels the suck on his wrist increase, can almost feel the blood being drained from his veins. _How much longer before I become too weak to fend him off?_

"Mitchell..." he whimpers. Pain and pleasure now. _Fuck,_ _why am I finding this so fucking erotic? He is going to kill me!_

He needs to stop him! But he feels under that strange hallucinating spell now. Wanting to offer all of himself to Mitchell. Knowing that he will slip into unconsciousness soon if he doesn't throw Mitchell off and yet somehow unable to move, staring in morbid fascination at his own pending doom.

"Mitchell..." Just a rasp now. 

_Crazy man. **He tastes so good.** He feels so good, so comfortable….HIS crazy man feels pleasure now...and pain...so much pain...and his voice...soft, sad, loving._

_Crazy lover._

_LOVER! I love you John Mitchell._

And all of a sudden he snaps out of it and lets go.

Thorin falls backwards, grabbing for his torn wrist. He stares dazed and wide eyed at Mitchell for a moment, eyes still that hollow black.

 _GET_ UP!

He scrambles to his feet unsure whether this is it, whether Mitchell is finished with him or whether the vampire will want to come back for more.

He's not taking the chance, knowing how close they both are to lose control over this situation. Knowing this is his last and only chance. And he dashes towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“Lover.” Mitchell says it like to himself as he turns and slowly sits up, staring at Thorin like through milky glass as he falls backwards and scrambles away.

The fresh blood instantly clears his mind and he feels strong and satisfied. But something is still off.

_Fuck! He offered me his wrist. Oh double shit._

He’s up in an instant and at the bathroom door. “Thorin?! Are you alright?” He’s about to say _I’m sorry_. But he remembers their conversation from before very clearly. No apologies. We do that together. _Fuck, that wasn’t together. I’ll never get this right._ His blood high diminishes already again when he doesn’t get an answer from the other side of the door. “Love, please say something!” He pleads.

Thorin wraps the bloodstained towel around his wrist. He'd looked at the damage done as he'd washed the blood away and it was not too bad. Nothing actually torn. Two perfect puncture wounds... And yet sweat is pouring off him as the whole room spins and throbs around him.

_You fucking fool! Who do you think you are that you think you can help him?! You practically offered a serial killer a knife and begged him to stab you! He's done this for over a century! You're such an arrogant and naive twat, Thorin Oakenshield!_

He hears Mitchell at the door. His voice human again. _But for how long?_ He knows he's vulnerable now. Knows he cannot afford to lose any more blood. Cannot risk to face the vampire again for he will not win if he does.

_Love._

As he hears that word of endearment spoken with so much care, so much regret, it breaks him. Despite all of his internal argument he walks up to the door, his hand hovering on the door handle.

"I am okay," he says and then sinks with his back against the door, deciding that that barrier is good there at the moment. Even if he doubts it would actually stop the vampire if he wanted to break through, it feels comfortingly safe to have that locked door between them for now.

 _“_ Thank God!” _BUT_ he sounds weaker than normal. Mitchell’s mind is whirling. _I’ve sucked his sweet life juice out of him FOUR times in not even twenty four hours. STUPID. HOW FUCKING STUPID._

“What blood type do you have?” He asks out of the blue, trying not to sound as frantic as he feels, searching for his mobile in his pockets.

Thorin frowns. It seems an odd question. But as a sudden wave of nausea hits him and the room pulses in shades of sickening grey around him he realises why Mitchell asks him the question. "A. A positive," he murmurs. "Mitchell ... I should probably go..."

He drags himself to his feet, finding it such enormous effort, and releases the lock.

Mitchell catches him as he falls right into his arms. “Stay with me baby…” He grabs Thorin around the waist with one arm, and sends off a message with his free hand.

_Need lots of A positive and an IV line. Now! Wait for me at the back entrance. Please. M_

Car keys. Damn.Just as he starts to search for them in Thorin’s pockets, he notices the stains of their love making... _love making?....still on Thorin’s trousers and stomach._ He rolls his eyes. _Fuck, but can’t be helped yet._

 _Car keys._ He luckily sees them on the hallway floor …and the brief memory of their first encounter in his flat jumps into his head. _Oh Thorin what did you get yourself into with me?_ No time for this now.

“Are you still with me? Say something please!” He carries his taller lover effortlessly out of his apartment, slams the door shut and hurries down the stairs, hoping no one will be outside on the street.

When Thorin opens his eyes a little, his eyelids feeling like lead, he is confused why he's sat in the passenger's seat of his Morgan again, backrest put down further than normal.

"Mitchell?" he croaks, his voice sounding strange, choked. He turns his head to the driver, smiling faintly when he recognises his gorgeous man.

Mitchell sighs with utter relief. “Yes, babe, getting you to the hospital. I was just too greedy. I’m really very sorry. We’re almost there.” He wants to drive faster but just can’t with the heavy traffic going on. He curses inwardly.

"Hospital?" _What happened? Blood...  He drank my blood ... Again. Did I pass out? Oh fuck, I passed out!_ he cringes with embarrassment. "No..." he weakly shakes his head. "You can't... " _They cannot see what he did. How are we going to explain this? It's too risky. He can't risk to expose himself! I don't want him to! Not for me!_

“I can. I have a friend waiting. Don’t worry.” And there George is, in his plain clothes waiting. As Mitchell comes to a halt beside him, his eyes almost fall out of their sockets at the sight of the car.

“Have you got everything?” Mitchell leans out of the car window. “Have you got time? PLEASE? I’ll explain at home _.”_ He says hastily.

George gawks at Mitchell. "N-no I've got to go back to work! Who's that? What's happened? Is that... Is that a Morgan?!"

"What _no_? Just no time or no blood too?" Mitchell is almost panicking. "Yes that's a Morgan!" Mitchell ignores the _who_ and _what happened_ questions on purpose.

George cannot help but stare in awe at the expensive car, but a sharp shove against his shoulder brings him back. "Got the blood." He pushes a Tesco bag in Mitchell's hands.  "Shit, what did you do? Fine, I'll grab my car and see you at home."

Thorin battles against the blood loss. He wants to get out of the car. He hears voices. Mitchell and someone else. _Fuck I need to get out!!_ But each time he tries to move that sickening blackness shifts before his eyes again and he feels himself struggle more and more with each laboured breath. He hates it. Hates feeling weak and dependent. And he curses his foolishness yet again.

"We are almost there," Mitchell says in a soothing tone, even though he doesn't feel calm at all. "You'll get new blood...." As soon as he says the word his head starts to hurt but he's determined, "and then I'll leave you alone." He has to wipe the back of his hand across his eyes to see the traffic clear again. "Even though it will break my unbeating heart. Again." He utters under his breath.

Thorin wants to argue, unsure what Mitchell meant by leaving him alone but not liking the sound of it regardless. But he feels too tired even to keep his eyes open and so holds his tongue, concentrating on staying conscious instead.

"Can you get out?" Mitchell is around the car and at Thorin's side in an instant after he's stopped in front of their house. He doesn't want to rise too many suspicious glances by carrying Thorin in. "Let me help you, baby." He reaches out his hand.  

 _What do I do if it's too late?_ A very sickening feeling creeps into his stomach. _I guess he really doesn't want to be turned? Will he become a ghost like Annie?_

_NO! I will save him. No turning, no ghost._

Thorin hesitates for only a moment as his pride does not want to accept help like he's some invalid old man. But the minute he manages to drag himself out of the car his legs buckle and his head throbs and he has no choice but to lean on Mitchell as he guides him to the door.

_Where are we going? Shit why do I still trust this man who keeps trying to kill me? Because he can't help it. He does not want to harm you. He's trying to help you! Or so he says..._

“I’ve got you.” Mitchell whispers into Thorin’s ear. _Oh shit, how can I let him leave once he’s whole again?_ “You’ll get to know the most amazing woman in a second.” Mitchell says, only to say something, to not get lost in his desperate feelings. _Wait….He won’t be able to see her…_

Once he got them up the two steps to their front door and opens it, he calls for her anyway. “Annie! Can you lend me a hand here please?” He leads his precious patient to the couch in the living room immediately, no time to get Thorin up that whole flight of stairs yet.

He arranges all the pillows for Thorin to lie on - large heap to put his legs up, his favourite to lie his head on.

Thorin allows Mitchell to help him onto the sofa. That small journey from the car to here had taken its toll on his tortured body and he is panting for oxygen.

"Mitchell! What are you doing home?" Annie appears in the living room at the sound of her friend's voice. "Oooh who is this?"

“Can you get me a wet cloth please.” Again he ignores the question, not really knowing how to explain himself. He rips the shade of the floor lamp off and hangs one of the blood bags onto it. Then he helps Thorin to lie down.

Annie rushes off,  excited to be given such a task, and is back in an instant with a bowl of water and a pile of clothes. She kneels beside the sofa and looks properly now at the man Mitchell had brought home. "God Mitchell, is that the boyfriend?!" she stares at the gorgeous man in the expensive looking clothes who is lying on the sofa looking very pale.

Mitchell sniffs. “I...I thought he would be, but…” he injects the needle into Thorin’s vein in the crock of his elbow and the blood starts to flow slowly. “I’m too dangerous for him.” He has trouble to keep his tears at bay.

“Can you please get me a shirt of mine and some jogging bottoms?” And reaches for the cloth, wetting it and starting to wash away the evidence of their probably last and only love making. “Thorin, I am so very sorry. For everything.”

Annie can't help but stare at the man. And at Mitchell for being so emotionally attached to him. "He's gorgeous, Mitchell," she blurts out.  "Oh god," it suddenly dawns on her. "Did you... Is this...?

“He’s also the bravest man I’ve ever met and the most stubborn…” He sniffs again and strokes across Thorin’s wild hair. “He… he let me feed from him…”

"W-what is going on?" George crashes through the front door, hands on knees as he tries to catch his breath.

Annie makes her way over to George and whispers conspiratorially, "Think Mitchell nearly killed his boyfriend. I think you should go and help him."

“Annie! Clothes!” Mitchell reminds her somewhat briskly, kneeling beside Thorin on the floor and holding his hand. _Come back to me, please!_ With George in the room he doesn’t dare to say it out loud. He still can’t answer the question of what is going on. He feels so irresponsible.

"Yes of course!" Annie quickly disappears into Mitchell's room.

George walks over to Mitchell, checking the IV just to have something useful to do. He has the urge to reprimand Mitchell for bringing the human here, but a look at his friend's upset makes him bite his tongue.

"Mitchell?" Thorin croaks. He can hear voices but he feels confused. He thought his lover had been talking to a female - Annie - yet he can only hear another man's voice, presumably the same man that had waited for them at the hospital. Yet the conversation makes no sense. He feels for his lover's hand, not wanting to open his eyes yet. Finally that nauseating spinning has stopped and he is quite comfortable just lying here for now, listening to Mitchell's lovely Irish tongue saying sweet things to him.

“Oh thank god,” Mitchell squeezes Thorin’s hand lightly, “Yes, love, I am right here.”

 _Love!?_ George frowns and looks at the men more closely. Mitchell’s head lies close to the handsome guy’s shoulder. Their fingers are entwined and they’ve both their eyes closed. His friend strokes the other guy’s hair affectionately. He’s never seen Mitchell like this and he thinks it best to steal himself from the room.

“Thanks mate.” Mitchell says without opening his eyes.

“It...It’s alright. I’m in the kitchen if ...if you need anything else.”

"Thanks," Thorin whispers after a few moments of silence. "For the blood. I'm sorry."

Mitchell frowns. “Why are _you_ sorry?” he first kisses his lover’s shoulder, so very relieved that he’s talking again, then he leans his forehead against it.

Annie hovers in the doorway with the clothes that Mitchell had asked for. But as she looks at the two men, at the tenderness and the obvious love with which Mitchell is nursing the other man, she can barely suppress an _Aaw,_ and she quietly puts the clothes on the coffee table and joins George in the kitchen. _Tea_. _They're definitely going to need a nice cup of tea!_

Thorin open his eyes now. Already he feels ten times better than he did just moments ago. He smiles at the head of dark curls resting against him, relieved that the man appears to have overpowered the vampire once more.

"I was arrogant," he sighs, softly stroking Mitchell's hand. "Thought I could control you, control the vampire. That I could stop it in time. I was naive to offer myself like that to you."

Mitchell looks up, totally surprised by Thorin’s point of view. He moves forward and kisses him lightly on the lips. “You were not arrogant.” Another soft kiss, “You tried to help me.” He shakes his head and sits back on the floor, keeping hold of Thorin’s hand but pulling his legs up and putting his chin onto his knees. “What are we gonna do?” He whispers cluelessly. “I actually wanted to tell you _again_ that I’m too dangerous for you and that I’ll leave you alone but apparently…” He turns his head to look at Thorin with tears in his eyes, “I can’t.” He turns their hands and puts the back of his lover’s hand against his lips, leaving it there.

"Good," Thorin looks at his handsome lover with a slight frown. "I would have been very upset if you'd given up on _us_ that quickly."

“Us.” Mitchell sighs and a smile creeps slowly across his features. “You _are_ stubborn.” He gets back up into his kneeling position and graces Thorin’s lips with another kiss. “But really, what are we gonna do now? Have one or two bags of A positive with us each time we date, depending on…” He waves a hand into the direction of their groins, “how horny we are?” He chuckles a little.

Thorin can't help but laugh also. "For now we might have to. But I'm sure we'll learn to control the vampire better over time." He carefully moves himself a little so he can look at Mitchell better. "I already have some ideas. Things that seem to trigger your condition." He smiles at Mitchell as he looks at him with so much love. "And I _am_ stubborn. You're gonna have to get used to that."

Mitchell is glad that they can take this with some humour. “Trigger my condition? Really? I thought it just comes as it pleases. I have no idea why it took me by surprise like that, Mr Stubborn,” he grins.

+++

"So what do you think?" Annie grins at George as she pours milk in the tea.

“I...I dunno...I’ve never seen him like _that!_ Totally smitten with that...guy!” He waves his hand in the air. “Not sure if I find that good or rather not so good.” He sips out of the blue mug this time.

"I know!" Annie chirps, rather oblivious to George's concerns. "He's so in love! And who can blame him. Did you see his boyfriend? He's so hot!"

George shakes his head. “Well I’m not gay so I wouldn’t think that or would I?” He goes to the fridge and looks into it just to close it again. “He knows the guy since when? Last night!? Oh come on give me a break.” George does not like this at all. It sets all of his alarm bells ringing. “And didn’t it occur to you that he’s already bitten him?” _He’s still alive though._ He frowns.

Annie sighs. She does not really want to think about that. She just wants to see Mitchell happy with someone. Like George is with Nina. "Well it's their business," she shakes her head. "And don't you dare ruin it for him with all your doubts, Mitchell is old enough to make his own choices." She puts the two other cups of tea on a tray and grabs a plate for some biscuits. "And that's such crap, George, that you can only tell if another guy is handsome if you're gay. I can tell if a girl is pretty and that does not mean I'm in love with her!"

“Okay okay, you are right.” George slumps on the chair. “He’s a handsome rich guy...maybe I’m jealous...the guy drives a fucking _Morgan..._ at least I think it’s his.” He frowns a bit more. “Do you think he’s gonna introduce us? Since he brought him into _our_ house?”

"Well, _I_ am going to bring them tea," Annie smiles and makes for the living room.

Thorin opens his mouth to explain to Mitchell his thoughts on the triggers, but he snaps his jaw shut as something catches the corner of his eye. He shakes his head. _Clearly I'm still hallucinating! I swear I just saw someone walk in with tea..._ "Mitchell... Tell me about your housemates. Will you introduce me to them?"

“Now?” Mitchell is confused because he was anticipating the explanation what triggers his monster. Then he sees Annie and also sees an odd look on Thorin’s face. “Oh okay...I need to ask you first if you are feeling well enough already to not faint again?”

"Mitchell, I'm fine!" Thorin growls softly, wanting to yank that IV out of his arm now. "Please stop treating me like some fragile child." He takes Mitchell's hand again. "Honestly, sexy, I'm okay."

"Oooh, he called you _sexy!_ " Annie snorts in Mitchell's ear, earning her a swat.

Thorin cocks his head at Mitchell's movement, feeling like he’s missing out on a joke somehow. "Anyway, how bad _are_ these flatmates of yours that you need to check my pulse first? What can possibly be more shocking than learning that the man I'm sleeping with is a vampire?" he laughs but finds Mitchell just grinning back. "Just tell me."

“Well, so be it.” _This is the day when your view of the world will change another 180 degrees._

He squeezes Thorin’s hand tightly now and asks, “Do you see a young, beautiful, dark haired woman in the room?” Mitchell winks at her, actually hoping somehow Thorin can maybe partly see her since he’d kissed his dark side, but he doesn’t hold his hopes too high.

"Mitchell!" Annie giggles at her friend's flattery, giving him a soft shove. But she feels a huge grin spread across her face, looking at Thorin expectantly, hoping that he will say _yes_ even though she is fairly sure that he doesn't.

George has to see this. He does not want to miss the reaction on the stranger’s face. He gets up and lingers in the doorway, astounded that Mitchell is really holding hands with that guy. _He does look pretty hot, just as Mitchell does. He also looks determined and...wait a minute...I have seen that face somewhere before...._

Thorin looks around the small room, just for some reason making sure that he did not miss something as blatant a beautiful young woman standing around. But then he shakes his head. "I thought I saw someone... A woman with dark hair. Just now. Bringing in the tea." _I thought I'd imagined it though._ He furrows his brow. " _Who did_ bring in the tea? " he asks, looking suspiciously at the steaming mugs and plate of biscuits which seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

Mitchell finds it very interesting that Thorin at least saw something of her. “So my friend Annie brought in the tea. She can perfectly see and hear you. I can see her too and interact with her. Annie died in this house. She’s a ghost.” 

Thorin knows there is a whole range of emotions shifting across his face, most notably one of utter disbelief. He finds himself shaking his head and then he begins to laugh. "Come now, Mitchell. That is insane." For some reason he could accept the vampire thing. There were animal species that lived on blood. Alright, the fangs and all that he still struggled to explain, but for the most the condition seemed to act like somewhere between a viral and neurological condition. There were things that he did not fully understand just yet, but even the regeneration of cells, the immortality -those were things that surely one day somehow could be unlocked. But what he did not believe in was any form of afterlife. No god, no heaven and therefore no ghosts. "She's a ghost. She's dead and yet she's here and can see me, you can see her, but I cannot see her? That's impossible, Mitchell. That's insane," he says again.

Annie can feel the smile drop from her face. Although she'd not expected  that this man could actually see her, for him to deny her existence so strongly still hurts.

“Didn’t you just say you saw someone bring in the tea?” Mitchell is a little sad that Annie isn’t visible to Thorin. She’s such a nice girl and wonderful friend to him. “Anyway, to get it all over with. The nice young man who brought the blood for you from the hospital and whom you clearly can see is something completely different to the rest of us. He’s a werewolf.”

He gestures George closer, even though he sees his friend’s utter protest at being outed without being asked first on his face. Mitchell takes Annie’s hand too and says, “Guys, this is Thorin...my...boyfriend.”

 _Thorin?_ George’s brain is on overdrive while he hesitantly gets closer and nods to the stranger on the sofa curtly. _At least he isn’t as pale as he had been anymore._ He observes. “I think ... I think I have seen you before.” He blurts out.

Thorin stares from Mitchell to George and back again. _Holy crap what did I get myself involved in? They really are insane, the two of them. They're probably going to kill me now in some satanic ritual or something!_

He finds himself sit up straight now and he begins to peel off the plasters that hold his IV line in place, eyeing the door. _Am I strong enough yet to make it out of here alive?_

"I don't think he's taking it well, Mitchell," Annie whispers in her friend's ear.

“Yeah.” Mitchell says to Annie but then turns to Thorin, who had let go of his hand and looks now utterly frightened even though he tries to hide it. _FUCK! I should not have brought him here. Or should have discussed it with George first or should not have immediately told Thorin he’s a werewolf. But Thorin seemed so open and confident about me...I honestly thought the truth wouldn’t freak him out._ “Thorin, they are both very nice. I trust them. Normally vampires and werewolves don’t get along well. You are safe here. No one of our neighbours knows we are different.”

Thorin's brain works it's way back through the information. A vampire. A ghost. A werewolf. _He's my boyfriend..._

He stares at Mitchell. In the whole crazy mess of lunacy that sentence had initially passed him by. _He actually considers me his boyfriend..._

He feels utterly lost what to do next. His instinct tells him to get away from these people as soon as possible. His brain tells him there is something interesting here. If he just kept an open mind. An opportunity to learn something that clearly was uncharted territory. And his heart... It aches for this beautiful man. No matter how crazy he may be. _Jesus I'm so lost...._

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We found a beautiful, fitting song by Ed Sheeran for this Chapter. 
> 
> Kiss Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-rboatMpXc


	4. Getting In Too Deep

Mitchell can see the emotions fly across that beloved face. He doesn’t dare to touch Thorin now and he also had considered not to say this with the other two around, but he desperately wants Thorin to stay. “Love, even though we only know each other since a few hours, you’ve given me so much already, helped me like no one has helped me before.” He swallows, having a hard time to keep his hands to himself. “You know all the sides that belong to me. You accepted them and I am in love with you.”

He hears Annie gasp from behind him and goes on. “Please don’t be frightened of George. It is my fault. We are actually very cautious of bringing new people in here recently. We really want to live like humans…”

 “I ...I want to apologise.” George suddenly interrupts Mitchell’s flow of words and stretches out his hand towards Thorin. “I am frightened of strangers. I am not as confident with my condition as Mitchell is with his… well he has a few years ahead of me…” He babbles. “But if he really feels about you as he says he does, then I welcome you in our home.”

Thorin is stunned. He tentatively takes the held out hand but still he cannot seem to get his vocal cords to work. _He's frightened of ME?!_

"Me too," Annie nods vigorously then remembers that the guy cannot see nor hear her. "Can you tell him, Mitchell. Please. And that I'm so happy for you! And that he seems really nice."

Mitchell is absolutely grateful for George’s words and feels a ton of weight fall off his shoulders as Thorin actually takes the offered hand and nods.

“Annie welcomes you too and she wants me to tell you that you are really nice...and gorgeous... and she’s happy for the both of us.” Mitchell finds his smile again.

Despite everything, despite his brain refusing to take in this craziness, Thorin feels something yet again that he had not felt for so long he'd almost forgotten the sensation. These people may well be nuts. And yet he feels strangely comfortable being here compared to some pretentious office party or stakeholder dinner.

 _Could any of it actually be real?_ He'd seen Mitchell's dark side. His lover was a vampire. George spoke of his affliction as a condition also. And Annie...

"Thank you for your hospitality. My apologies for invading you like this, it's not a habit of mine to visit someone with a blood bag attached to my arm."He pulls the needle out, pressing down on the entry wound. "I think I need something a little stronger than tea," but reaches for the now lukewarm drink instead. "You are all fucking crazy," he smirks but then smiles at Mitchell. "But I kinda like it."

"Stronger than tea? Can be arranged." George is glad to flee the situation and gets three bottles of beer out of the fridge. _That guy has some humour. I like that._

Mitchell drinks his tea too, to occupy his mouth and not snog the hell out of Thorin. He's so happy about his answer.

"Could we have some coffee as well, Annie, please?" Mitchell gets up from the floor and settles on the sofa, leaning into Thorin’s side. 

"So..." Thorin says quietly after a moment and tentatively wraps his arm around Mitchell, "does that mean we are alone for a moment?" He is still not convinced by Mitchell's invisible housemate but he'll play along in any case.

Mitchell answers by gently fusing their mouths together, letting the tip of his tongue caress Thorin’s. But he then pulls back and asks softly, brushing hair out of Thorin’s face, “How are you feeling? That bag is almost empty…”

"Confused," Thorin answers honestly. "Like the world I thought I knew I in fact don't know at all. But most of all," he smiles, pressing their lips together again, "I feel more alive than I've felt in maybe fifteen years or more. Alive and madly in love."He gazes deep into Mitchell's eyes and sighs blissfully, brushing his stubbly cheek. "And you?"

“Happy that you accept my friends and just as madly in love.” He feels his body tingle all over in a good way when Thorin says this. “After we’ve had the ordered drinks with my friends, I could show you my _real_ room...if you don’t have to be somewhere…”  _Damn. There are clothes strewn across every surface in there._

Thorin chuckles softly. "I feel like a teenager waiting for a chance to sneak up to his boyfriend's bedroom." He flicks Mitchell's nose then sits back up straight again as George appears with some beers.

"Cheers," he smiles politely. He watches the fumbling young man with a mixture of apprehension and amusement. _So a vampire who wants to stop drinking blood. And a werewolf who is scared of strangers. This is weirdly hilarious._ "So, how come you thought you know me?" he asks curiously.

Mitchell bites his lip, wondering if George will remember.

“You… I think I saw your photo in a magazine.” The werewolf says unsurely, sipping his beer, “just recently in the hospital.” He scans Thorin’s handsome features again, the unusual long hair for a guy his age. “Have you got something to do with inventing new medicine or something?” He’s getting curious now himself, forgetting his shyness.

Thorin smiles in surprise that this young man would have read such an article let alone remembered. "That's right. My company is a world leader in pioneering medical research. We've just had the go ahead to test a ground breaking product in relation to immune defense. Do you have any idea of the possibilities? Not only to medicate patients of or even cure immune diseases but also stop rejection of transplants." He snaps his jaw shut and presses a kiss on Mitchell's head. "I guess Mitchell didn't have a chance to warn you just how awfully tedious I am," he grins. 

George works his jaw but not a word comes out. He looks to Mitchell then back to Thorin and says only, “Oh.” _He caught himself a real big fish. "_ That's fascinating." He adds _._

Mitchell looks surprised at his lover. They didn’t even have a chance yet to talk about his work.

As Thorin turns his head, George suddenly sees Mitchell's bite mark at the side of his neck. He shakes his head and downs his beer in one go, still not getting over the fact that his friend turns out to be gay or bi as Annie pointed out. And on top of that....his eyes go wide, "Mitchell...you..b..." he can't say it. "You...and he's still alive?!"

Thorin's hand moves to his neck, where he feels the two small wounds. "We're still working on me staying alive but so far I am. Thanks to you," he gives George a grateful nod.  He wants to ask a thousand questions but decides that giving his nervous host the third degree will have to wait. "So you work at the hospital with Mitchell?" he asks casually.

 _Annie_ he notes as he feels an unexplained presence and somehow the coffee Mitchell had ordered has appeared. He can't decide which fascinates him more - a so called werewolf or a ghost. _Too many questions! Too many possibilities!_ His brain is in overdrive.

"Yes, I work with Mitchell at the hospital. I'm a nurse." _When I'm not a werewolf...._

"I didn’t intend to kill him in the first place.” Mitchell says sadly and leans forward, his head in his hands. “Thanks for the blood mate.” He feels a little like going in circles at the moment, helpless. He reaches for the coffee and tries to give Annie a grateful smile.

_What happens now?_

"You didn't," Thorin tries to reassure his lover, stroking his back. "This arrangement... The three of you... Is that a normal arrangement..? For people like you?" he asks with growing interest, sipping his beer. 

George and Mitchell look at each other and shake their heads. “We don’t know.”

 “I try to stay away from the other vampires and we don’t know any other werewolves, because they don’t get along that well normally…” He lifts his mug in a cheering gesture towards George. “Let’s say our friendship is something very special.”  Mitchell leans back again and tries to learn to enjoy this feeling of closeness to a human being, to accept Thorin’s strength. “The ghosts I know do all their own thing.” He’s proud of Thorin, the way he takes all this new information in.

"Well, I feel rather boring," Thorin snorts. "Like I should say I'm a wizard or something interesting and fantastic like that. But I'm afraid I'm just a boring old human." He smiles at Mitchell. "A pretty foolish one at that."

“You are neither boring nor old.” Mitchell protests. “I think you’ll make things around here pretty interesting; if you want to, that is.” He looks into his lover’s eyes ignoring the other two in the room for a moment, whispering, “You may be a little foolish though.”

_What’s this with him? I can’t even make normal conversation with this man by my side. I feel like a teenager who wants to snuggle up with him all the damn time._

"Didn't you say you wanted to show me your room?" Thorin whispers back with a cheeky grin.

“Are you feeling like going up a whole flight of stairs?” Mitchell knows Thorin doesn’t want to be pampered but he asks the question anyway.

George clears his throat and looks at his watch all of a sudden, “Oh! Look at the time! I almost forgot my date with Nina.” He gives Annie a conspiratorial grin and holds out his hand to Thorin again. “It is really nice to meet you Thorin.” 

"And you," Thorin smiles, getting to his feet and firmly shaking George's hand.

Annie looks at George and pulls a face at the unsubtle hint. "Where am I supposed to go? Sitting in the corner of some pub where everyone looks straight through me?! Besides..." she looks to Mitchell, "shouldn't someone stay here? In case...  you know. I'll just be in the kitchen." She looks to her friend with big pleading eyes.

Mitchell laughs good naturedly. “I didn’t tell you to go. I believe George and Nina really have a dinner date tonight.” He winks at her and then says more serious, “It would be good if you’d stay here…maybe you can try out a new pie recipe or something.”

George grabs his wallet and his jacket, calling. “See you later.” And is out of the door.

Thorin furrows his brow at Mitchell. _He really is talking to someone. The voices in his head or..._ He finds this more uncomfortable than anything else. He can deal with things he does not yet understand but can at least see. But this unnerves him, especially since both Mitchell and George can apparently see this _woman_.

"Mitchell, do you by chance have a picture of Annie? So I know what she looks like even if I cannot see her. I think it will make it easier for me to get used to this... "

Annie almost falls off the table in surprise. "I do! I do have a picture upstairs." She screws up her face, "It's one that Owen took. I was gonna throw it away. But it's the last picture of me before... I'll go get it!" She quickly overrides those thoughts and within moments she returns handing Mitchell the framed photograph. "Mitchell, he's SO nice! I absolutely love him!" she beams.

“You almost make me jealous, Annie, because...well _I_ love him.” He takes the photograph from her and hands it to Thorin, realising just now how weird that must be for his lover when he talks to her like this when Thorin can’t even hear her. “She just said you are so nice and she loves you.” Mitchell translates, grinning.

Thorin smiles happily at this. "Thank you,  Annie," he says to the picture, finding that easier than talking into nothingness. "And you are a very beautiful woman." He looks to Mitchell, "Can she hear me?" he asks for confirmation.

“Yes she can hear you. Thanks for doing this.” Mitchell gets up too.

Thorin shrugs. "That's fine, thank you for trusting me to introduce me to your friends. And letting me in on your secrets." He traces a finger down Mitchell's neck.

"He's just adorable," Annie flaps her hands, beaming at the handsome tall man. "And so charming!" When Mitchell throws her a funny look, she quickly adds. "Pie, yes, I'll make us all pie." And she vanishes.

The finger down Mitchell’s neck makes him shiver pleasurably and he finally wants to be alone again with Thorin. Even though it’s just about two hours ago that their privacy so abruptly ended. “My room is chaos though,” he warns sheepishly, “Because here’s where I’m really at home.” He takes Thorin by the hand and leads him upstairs. When he opens the door though, there is no clothes chaos. In fact it looks like he hasn’t been in here since days. Even the bed is made. _Annie ..._  

"I'd hardly call it chaos," Thorin smiles following Mitchell into his bedroom. "Just plain and simple. I can appreciate that." _You have no idea what a contrast this is to MY bedroom!_ "It's homely. And so _you_. No frills." He turns Mitchell around by his shoulder and threads his fingers through those playful curls. "You don't need any frills. You are perfect just the way you are."

_Perfect. He said it again. Of course I’m not perfect. He is._

“Thank you.” Mitchell whispers close to Thorin’s mouth. “I think I had a little ghost helping me with the perfectness of this room.” Mitchell threads his fingers through his lover’s hair affectionately too, glad to be alone with him again, but cautious. “You wanna lie down and we just cuddle up and sleep?” He doesn’t dare to slide his hands down Thorin’s back and squeezing his ass as he actually would like to do. He’s too weary of the demon in him for today.

Thorin nods. "I can't stay here, Mitchell. I have to get changed later and go to work tomorrow. But for now I would like that very much."

Mitchell kisses those tempting lips very gently. “All right. Welcome to my bed then.” He winks and throws himself onto it, turning on his back and reaching out his arms.

Thorin kicks off his shoes and crawls up onto the comfortable double bed into his lover's arms, snuggling up against him. "This has been the single most crazy day of my entire life," he sighs with a smile. "Just when I thought I was really getting to the bottom of nature's mysteries and now... " He looks into those gorgeous eyes. "You have just opened all these new doors for me. And it's incredible."

“I’m happy you see it that way.” Mitchell locks gazes with Thorin, lying on his side, caressing that beautiful beard. “You know all my secrets now. May I ask for some of yours?”

"My secrets?" Thorin raises an eyebrow. "I don't think I have any exciting secrets. What would you like to know?" He presses a kiss on Mitchell's lovely lips again, already thinking he will never get bored of those.

“For a start, how does a man like you end up in that pub?” He kisses Thorin back, “You said you are in a divorce battle,” he slides his thumb across Thorin’s lips, “have you...have you always been gay but decided to marry anyway?”

Thorin blinks at the direct question, unused to such an approach. But that's what he likes about Mitchell. He nods slowly. "I had a boyfriend when I was at university. But when I started to climb the career ladder I quickly learnt that my sexuality was a barrier. It was like I was  gay first and scientist second. I only married four years ago though. Thought by then I had convinced myself enough I could be straight." He laughs sadly. "It was a facade on both parts. She married me for my money and luxury lifestyle. There was never any real love between us. And I continued to visit gay bars every once in a while." He hesitates whether to mention the affair at work but decides not to for the time being. Instead he kisses Mitchell real tenderly. "Never thought I would actually find someone there I'd fall head over heels for though. I had not even intended to get laid last night. Now look at us."

 “So we have something in common.” Another gentle brush of lips to lips, “Hiding what we really are.” Mitchell traces his index finger down Thorin’s open shirt collar, loving the coarse hair there. “Thank you for telling me all of this.” He doesn’t unbutton the shirt, even though he’d like to. “Well, I intended to have a bite last night and look where _that_ got us.” Mitchell winks. Then rolls on his back, a little away from Thorin, his arousal rising again.

 _He is so very tempting. I didn’t feel that horny all the time in years._  

Thorin sighs when Mitchell moves away from him. "And now what do we do?" he asks the question that Mitchell had already voiced. "I want to make this work somehow. But evidently I am triggering this side of you you don't want to come out... And however much I like to pretend I can handle the vampire today has proven that I can't. Not yet anyway."

Mitchell searches for Thorin’s hand, entwining their fingers but keeps his glance up to the ceiling. “The thing is, I really would like to make love to you.” He swallows hard, “Nice and slow, just as we did on the couch.” He turns his head sideways to look at his lover, “But I have no idea how much it takes to trigger that side of me. If it’s the pace or the intensity or the position…” He looks back at the ceiling, “I do not want you to go but I am afraid it’s too risky to stay.” He feels an unfamiliar lump in his throat, kissing Thorin’s fingers.

Thorin turns himself onto his side and just studies his lover for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying this closeness.

"Mitchell," he begins carefully. "You know who I am, what I do. I have access to the very best equipment, the greatest brains in science... Of course I would be very careful who I would involve in something like this. Only those I trust with my own secrets. But there are things I would like to try, to look into. I'm not making any promises. Your condition is beyond anything we know about, that we understand. But it does show some similarities with conditions we are familiar with. " He rubs the back of Mitchell's hand again, finding that gesture both soothing and intimate. "Perhaps there is something we could do. To at least help you manage that side of you, if not to cure you." He looks at Mitchell with some apprehension, hoping he has not caused insult. Truth is he really has no idea whether he can help Mitchell. But he would die for an opportunity to gaze into his make up, to try and unlock his secrets.

Mitchell pulls his hand away and frowns, saying nothing for a while, feeling his other side wanting to have a say in this, fighting for dominance.

“I...have...to ...think.” He gets up. “You better go.” He moves to the corner of the room, his arms tight around his chest, trying to balance his both sides as long as Thorin is in the room. “Go.”

Thorin wants to say more, wants to try and convince Mitchell. He is worried that if he leaves now Mitchell might decide he will not want to see him again, let alone take part in this experiment. But the urgency in his voice and the change in tone tells him not to push this, that something has changed between them. "Alright. Just... Call me later? Please?"

Mitchell’s eyes turn to black and he hisses, “GO!” 

Thorin backs away towards the door as the vampire warns him like a feral cat who does not want to be stroked. He turns and then rushes down the stairs.

"Annie," he calls in the direction of the kitchen. "If you're there ... Ehm.... Mitchell is...unwell. And he's asked me to leave." He grabs his keys off the dresser where Mitchell had left them and hastens towards the door. "Hope to see you again." _Or not see you as the case may be._

Annie stares after the handsome man in confusion. She wants to ask him what happened but remembers with a sigh that he cannot see or hear her.

As soon as the front door has shut, she appears in Mitchell's room, finding him curled in a ball, his hands clawing at his hair.

"Mitchell? Mitchell are you okay?"

“Annie?” Mitchell relaxes instantly. He hurts all over. The effort to keep the monster at bay until Thorin had left was tremendous. _I controlled it though._ He suddenly realizes. “Is...is he really gone?” He says in a thick voice, fangs retreating.

"Yeah," Annie nods. "He's gone." She kneels beside her friend, resting her head on his shoulder. Waiting for Mitchell to say anything else. She doesn't want to ask, doesn't want to upset Mitchell further.

“He wants to do experiments with me…” he tries to hold his voice steady, but fails, “He says to…” he draws his hand across his eyes, “So I can control my condition…” Mitchell scrambles into a sitting position. “I feel suddenly like a lab rat…”

Annie frowns. She lays her hands on Mitchell's and looks in his eyes, choosing her words carefully. "I'm sure he has the best of intentions. But if it concerns you then you should tell him that, Mitchell. We're not some scientific experiment. But... If he can help you... Allow you to be with a human without harming them..." She cocks her head at Mitchell, trying to read his thoughts.

  “I wanted to tell him,” he finds the huge brown eyes of his friend so very comforting, “but then I became so angry, the monster came out and wanted to hurt him…” He closes his eyes for a moment. “It didn’t though…” he muses. “I stood with my back against the wall and was able to control my temper. I couldn’t speak though.”

"So what are you going to do now?" Annie asks carefully.

“I’m sorry but I _hate_ that question already.” He smiles at her, eyes still unfocused with tears, “We’ve been asking ourselves that since the second time we f…” he trails off, shaking his head.

+++

Thorin slumps on the bed of his hotel room. His emotions are tearing at him. _What did you have to go and say those things for?! You've known the guy for barely more than a day and you are proposing to turn him into some science project. What the fuck is the matter with you?!_

He turns himself onto his back and stares blankly at the ceiling. He balls his fists in anger at himself. _How long has it been Thorin, since you last opened your heart to someone? Since someone actually showed an interest in YOU not your money, not your flash car or your lovely houses. Now you've fucked it! You really are a complete dickhead!_

He takes out his phone, looks at the last messages they had sent each other this morning. No new messages. Of course not, he's probably never gonna hear from Mitchell again. In his desperation he types a message that is completely out of character for him.

_~ Mitchell, I'm really sorry if I upset you. I spoke out of turn and I realise how it must have sounded. I hope you would still like to meet up some time. I really am crazy about you and it kills me to think you might not ever want to see me again. X T_

He sighs and drops the phone on the bed next to him. Is it enough? He hasn't grovelled for a second chance in a very long time.

_~ Not using me as your lab rat?_

Mitchell types back hastily. He’d almost jumped as the phone vibrated in his pocket considered to write a message himself when he sat at the kitchen table, trying Annie’s apple-cinnamon pie. He had wanted to make Thorin wait but he somehow couldn’t.

Thorin stares at the message. Not even an x. Just that.

He can feel his temper rise and chucks his phone across the room. _Fuck you then! I only offered to help you! Do you have any idea how much it took me to swallow my pride to send you that apology?!_

He buries his head in his hands, going crazy as he feels like he is suffering Mitchell's condition himself. On the one hand the man who simply is in love and wants to hear his boyfriend tell him he loves him back. On the other the proud businessman, the renowned scientist knowing that the holy grail is almost within reach.

"Do you have any idea what you have, Mitchell?!" he growls out loud. "Eternal life! Full cell regeneration! If I could somehow tap into that. If we could control the bloodlust and just preserve those characteristics of your condition!"

_Damn Thorin! He doesn't want to be your experiment. He wants to be your lover!_

_And what do you want? Love? Sex? Or a Nobel Prize and your name in the history books?_

"It's not that," he tries to convince himself. "I owe it to humanity. To my own species. This could end so much suffering!"

He pushes himself up with a deep sigh. In any case he is not going to get either if Mitchell does not want to see him anymore. _You're gonna have to play this a lot more subtle, Thorin Oakenshield._

He picks up his phone again, relieved it's still in one piece.

 _~ Nothing that you don't want to do,_ he types back.

He's just going to have to make Mitchell see sense. Show him the benefits for himself as much as anything. 

_~ How about we start on neutral ground and go buy new bathroom furniture? x John_

Mitchell has been so relieved at both messages, that he just wants to take it light and not mention that whole scientist stuff again...at least for a few days. Maybe if Thorin explains a little more…”The pie is yummy, Annie.” He says chewing, “You going to save a piece for George and...my boyfriend?” He shows the texts to her.

Annie smiles happily at Mitchell, both for the comment on her pie but far more so because he seems to have settled things with Thorin. "Of course I will. Furniture shopping eh," she winks. "You have it real bad, Mitchell!" Then her face drops. "You're not moving out though, are you?"

“Yes I have it bad even though he’s probably as stubborn as I am. But no I won’t move out.” He squeezes her arm affectionately, “Don’t worry.” He feels so happy again all of a sudden, “You remember that little flat I told you about I have near the hospital? Lets say the _beast_ wrecked the bathroom…”

 _No! Why the fuck wants it to come out now?!_ Mitchell shakes his head to clear it, feeling his fangs tingle, clawing at his hair. He sits back and closes his eyes, trying to do something similar as breathing slowly through it.  And it’s gone after a few moments.

He looks back at Annie, wondering if she noticed it.

Annie stares at Mitchell wide eyed. She'd only on a handful of occasions seen him shift like that and never when it was just the two of them. She is worried about her friend. Although this man obviously was making him happy -and he'd seemed such a lovely guy too- it was also bringing out Mitchell's dark side more than she'd seen before.

“Annie, maybe you can help me with this. We need to track this down somehow. I normally change when I’m thirsty or angry or well...aroused.” He’d blush if he could. “But sometimes it happens when I feel good and _human_ and just talk to someone like we just did. There must be a reason for that.”

Annie nods and immediately gets a writing padand pen. "Let's write it down. Anything that it could be. Apple pie?" she half jokes but writes it down in any case. "What else?"

“I told you about the other flat...the hospital…” He frowns, trying to remember what he’d maybe done similar to the situation earlier in the day, when he wanted to kiss Thorin gently and suddenly the monster inside of him had appeared.

Annie frantically writes it down, wanting to help her friend. "You talked about wrecking the bathroom," she says. "Maybe thinking about your dark side causes it to come out?"  

He takes the paper from her and reads through it. “Hm...let me take this, maybe I can add stuff to it as I think about it.” He snatches the pen from her and pecks her on the cheek, disappearing upstairs, hoping for an immediate and positive answer from his crazy lover.

+++

Thorin can't help but smile at the message. His anger and frustration are forgotten in an instance. _X John._ He likes that.

_~ That's the first time someone has proposed buying bathroom furniture as a way of taking things slow. You are crazy, John Mitchell, and I love you for it! Feeling awful things ended badly today. Crazy about you XXX Thorin_

_You silly git,_ he smirks to himself but smiles happily.

Regrettably that smile is instantly wiped from his face when his phone rings and he recognises his ex' number. _Here we go..._

Mitchell gets distracted by a new message and reads it, a grin spreading across his face.

Thorin angrily terminates the call. That had gone pretty much as expected but he wishes she would just leave him alone and let their solicitors handle this - they're paying them enough for it! He had been close to telling her she could have everything if it meant she would just disappear out of his life but he had quickly swallowed that. As soon as he heard the incoming text he'd ended the conversation.

_~ The DIY store is closed now but I just thought of another way to end this day on a better note. And one that won’t harm you. Ever heard of sexting? ;) xxxxx_

As he reads the message he feels a wicked grin spread across his face. Of course he knows what that is -although he had never really done it-but he decides to play with his cheeky lover.

_~ Sexting?_

Mitchell gets comfortable on his bed, jeans landing on the floor beside it, grinning at the single word. _Scientist but a bit old fashioned hm?_ He thinks, but writes:

_~ Read it again and think of it as a riddle. ;) I imagine you’re lying in bed now, maybe even already showered? Smelling all nice and sexy?_

Thorin feels himself heat up reading those simple words, imagining hearing them in Mitchell’s lovely accent.

 _~ You cheeky git, how old do you think I am?!_ he types. _Hm, you have a good imagination. And now that I have seen your room I can picture you lying on your bed too. Is that where you are, baby?_

He chuckles at himself, feeling like a teenager as he sends the message.

 _Baby?_ He did not call me that before. Mitchell feels his insides melt.

_~ We’d better leave the age out of the game hm? Young man. ;) Yes, on my bed, with only my briefs on and that red tank top._

Oh my … He had not showered yet, but now he regrets it and he quickly pulls at his belt, trying to catch up with his horny lover.

_~ Now I have not been called THAT for a long time! You charmer ;) Oh, now that is a lovely image in my head now … Wish I could just tease those dark curls of yours. And trace my fingers slowly down your chest …_

_~ What would you like to do to me, John?_ he quickly sends a second message as he pulls open his fly.

  1. Mitchell sighs and grins to himself. I like that.



_~ I’d ever so slowly unbutton that shirt of yours...is it still the one that had cum stains on it? I’d slide it away from your broad chest, admiring the view. All that black curly hair...I’d lick across your nipples, one by one._

Oh fuck, he is GOOD at this! Thorin can feel his erection strain against his underwear already, but he refrains from touching himself there just yet, instead, doing to himself what Mitchell had written in his text.

_~ It is, you dirty boy. Have unbuttoned it now, just like you said … Oh my, baby, I can just feel that devious tongue of yours on my sensitive nipples as my hand slides further down your gorgeous body and cups that gorgeous cock of yours through your briefs, feeling how hard you are already for me … Are you nice and hard, baby?_

He hopes Mitchell likes that name, Thorin bites his lip. He finds it suits him somehow, suits his cheekiness.

Mitchell groans as he rubs himself through his underwear.

_~ Yes. I am. Nice and hard and leaking. There’s a little wet patch on the material of my briefs. Love your hand on my cock. You have a wonderful way of massaging me. Take them off, babe as I take yours off. You have such a tempting ass, Thorin. Hmmm…_

Thorin yanks frantically at his trousers, throwing them onto the floor, quickly followed by his underwear, leaving his hard cock to fall heavy against his thigh.

_~ Oh baby, you tease me so! Let me pull those briefs down and admire that gorgeous dick of yours. Mmm I loved having it in my mouth earlier. And your lips on mine … I’d love to feel your tongue lick across my slit again like before... Felt so damn good, John! My fingers are touching there right now and I am all wet and sticky ... Are you touching yourself too? Oh shit, babe, this is so hot!_

~  _I am!! Circling my thumb across my wet slit, teasing it, thinking it would be your tongue. You're licking me as I would like to lick your beautiful dick, sucking it hard into my mouth as far as it would go, swirling my tongue around that velvety cock head._

Mitchell works his cock hard, his eyes closed, he whispers "Oh Thorin" under his breath, wondering how long he can stay clear enough to type.

Oh fuck! Thorin speeds up his left hand now as he reads the message, pulling vigorously at his rock hard cock.

 _~ I want to put my fingers in your ass,_ he types with some difficulty. _Put the phone down for a moment, baby, and do that for me. Make your fingers nice and wet and slowly put them in your lovely hole. Imagine it's my fingers sliding in there, nice and slow. Rubbing your sweet spot whilst my mouth continues to suck you hard._

Thorin drops the phone on the bed and closes his eyes for a moment as he imagines doing just that whilst fisting himself hard.  

_~ Oh Baby. I’ll do just that! You’ll feel so incredible inside mmy scorching channel...and your mouth is bliss on my cock. LOVE YOU SUCKING ME!!!! ... Wetting my fingers with plenty os saliva pressinf against me sweet  pucker---fuck!----and putting the phone down._

Holy FUCK this is so incredibly hot. Mitchell thinks, licking his fingers, imagining it’s Thorin’s. He’s wetting his hole a little but is too impatient to do it slow. He presses both fingers in at once. _Oh sweet pain turning into pleasure._ He just needs to send another message, wanting to be so close to his man.

_~ I press my inner muscles around your fingers...and oh fuck...the other me likes that too……..lots_

"Oh Mitchell, sweet Jesus... " Thorin pants as he reads the two messages. He can picture that subtle shift in his lover before the vampire comes out. The drop in his voice, the slight snarling. He can see the flicker in his eyes as he tries to control that darkness, knowing that at any point he will lose the battle...

_I should be repulsed by that side of him and yet there is something so deliciously sexy and beautiful about him when he gives in to his true nature!_

Mitchells shivers and shakes already, his fangs dropping out as he works himself from the inside and outside. He howls and throws his head back into the cushions.

“I **want to bite** you baby.” He whimpers feeling somehow not completely gone. Some of his normal self is still there, not battling his dark side but feeling strangely united in being drawn to Thorin. “I **want to taste your sweet life juice** again. **Drink from you** , love you.” He turns on his side and buries his fangs uselessly into his pillow, trying to bring himself to climax by violently fisting his hypersensitive dick and fucking his hole hard.

 _~ Come for me my sexy vampire,_ Thorin types now, wondering if his lover's demon will read the message or not. _I'm so close... If you were here I'd take my fingers out to fill you with my cock instead. Pound you real hard, baby, just how you like it. Oh baby, I want to hear you scream as you come all over me._

When he vaguely hears the message’s tone, Mitchell comes in a painful, not really satisfying orgasm,shredding the pillow. He rolls on his back, panting heavily, feeling weak and exhausted, spitting feathers. “Fuck…” He drags himself off the bed when his fuzzy brain remembers something.

He walks stark naked, stained with come down into the kitchen opens the fridge hopefully. _Thank God!_ He takes out the Tesco bag, fumbles for the second blood bag George had brought, rips it open with his teeth and downs it greedily all at once, sinking to the floor beside the fridge, slowly getting his bearings.

"Mitchell?" Annie had heard the howling exclamationscome from Mitchell's bedroom but when she had carefully tried the door she had found it locked, which meant _private time. No ghostly appearances._ But as soon as she heard his door open and his stumbling steps go down the stairs she had gone after him. Just to make sure he was okay.

She jolts with shock at the state in which she finds her friend and quickly turns her back to his naked form. "Mitchell, what ARE you doing?!"

“Annie?” Mitchell looks around him, recognizing their kitchen and swears. _Fuck, so it wasn’t a dream!_ He grabs a dishcloth from the rag and covers his privates with it. “I...I just...” He wipes the blood away from his mouth. “I thought I was dreaming.” He stands, feeling the drying come stains on his tummy and gets majorly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. Sorry…” He runs up the stairs.

Once in his room he’s searching for his mobile, remembering how it had all started. He finds it beneath the bed, lying down again with it, scrolling through their ‘conversation’, smiling fondly.

As he reads Thorin’s last message, he grins, trying not to be too frustrated that _again_ he couldn’t control his true nature.

_~ Oh fuck, I should have read that before I turned all nuts. Did you come yet my sweet lover? I think we need to talk a lot till you can pound into me again or I into you. I wanted to bite you so bad. You should see my room. I shredded about three large pillows, it looks like a chicken house where the fox just had its toll. Thank you for this. It has been HOT! Miss you lots. XXX John_

Thorin grabs his phone as it vibrates across the bathroom unit. When Mitchell hadn't replied to his last message he'd guessed he was lost to his alter ego again and after finishing himself quickly with his lover's name on his breath he'd gone to take a long overdue shower.

_~ I'll add pillows to our shopping list then! I did come, baby, whilst thinking of coming deep inside you. Did you? Before you tore your room to shreds? Wish you were here now, sweet one. Wish we had had that shower together and just want to cuddle you in my arms now. Love you, baby xxx_

He stares at Mitchell's message again after he has sent his. _He misses me._ He smiles, feeling this lovely warmth spread inside him. Such a wonderful feeling that he had not felt for such a long time. I need to hear his voice!

_~ Can I call you?_

Mitchell grabs the phone from the bathroom floor, still lounging in the tub. He hits the call button as soon as he’s read Thorin’s text.

Thorin beams at the incoming call. He quickly wraps his dressing gown around himself and walks back into the bedroom where he lies down on the bed again.

"Hello baby," he grins down the phone.

“Hey lover.” Mitchell can’t help but using a seductive tone, “To answer your question...yes I did come.” He clears his throat, wondering if he should tell more about it, deciding, if they want to go anywhere near a normal relationship - woah where did that come from? - he just might do so, “It was odd, it was like I was dreaming the whole time. I can’t really explain.”

Thorin takes a moment before he responds, wary now of saying something that will upset Mitchell again.

"I miss you," he says eventually. "That was really hot and sexy but now I just want to hold you and tell you how beautiful you are."

“Oh baby, me too.” Mitchell sinks more into the hot water, “Do you realize how crazy we are for each other?” He chuckles. “We’ve met a day ago, almost to the hour and it already hurts to be separated.”

Thorin chuckles too. "My sweet love, in twenty four hours you have asked me to believe in vampires, werewolves and ghosts. And yet you do not believe in love at first sight?" he teases.

Mitchell feels so much warmth spread through him, he can only answer softly, “I think since yesterday I do.” He gets somewhat choked up in a positive way.

"Good. Me too." Thorin can hear the water and echoey sounds. "Are you in the bath, babe?"

“Yup.” He splashes a little with the water. “Had come all over me.”

Thorin groans softly at the image of Mitchell in the bath washing away the remnants of their dirty game.

Mitchell considers his next words then says, “I think I freaked Annie out.”

“Howcome?" Thorin asks, his good and erotic mood quickly shifting into a frown.

“I...I got down in the kitchen somehow,” he swallows at the fuzzy memory, “naked….and gulped down the other bag of blood…” he’s proud of himself for actually telling this to Thorin. “She found me, sitting on the floor…”

"Oh shit, Mitchell," Thorin feels that warm wonderful feeling slip away. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you... " He does not know what else to say. He doesn't want to mention helping Mitchell again. He can only think of one thing to say but he can't. He cannot accept that thought. _Maybe this will just never work between us._ He swallows hard. "Will she be alright? Had she seen your... your vampire side, before?"

“Baby, don’t sound so sad. You are NOT doing this to me. It’s me.” He draws his hand through his wet hair. “Something was different.” He thinks how to explain this then remembers the question. “She has seen me vamped up before. She’s worried but she’ll be fine.” _I hope._

"I'm glad for that. She obviously means a lot to you. Still, I can't help but feel sad, John. After you told me you had a human lover before... I must be doing something wrong and I want to know what it is!"

 _John!_ Mitchell smiles happily at that. Thorin really says it in such a nice tone of voice.

“Thorin,” he swallows again, “I was thinking about that too. I think since she was a woman, I felt all protective about her.” When Thorin doesn’t answer he says thoughtfully, “With you...god, with you I feel equal. I want to compare my strength with you since the first time you fended me off...” He realises how he starts to get hard again.

Thorin sighs deeply. "That's... Well, that is something I really cannot change." Suddenly he feels an intense despair settle over him and he fights back tears in his eyes. "Maybe you should not be with a man... "he whispers in a thick voice. He wants to end the call. He hates showing such weakness and even more for Mitchell to hear his raw emotions like that. "As you say we've only known each other for a day... Maybe we should just make that decision now, before we get ourselves in way too deep." He knows his words are rational but his heart is pounding like mad and he feels sick in his stomach as he awaits Mitchell's response.

 _SHIT!_ Mitchell sits up abruptly, splashing water across the whole bathroom floor.

“No! No way!” Mitchell almost shouts down the line. “Oh fuck I can’t do this on the phone. I’ll come over.” He ends the call and jumps out of the bath. 

Thorin stares at his phone, freaking out a little about how Mitchell had sounded and how he had terminated the call like that. He tries to ring back, but it goes straight to answer machine. He frets even more now than he had when he had picked Mitchell up for lunch. He had decided that if they were going to talk -actually seriously talk- about whether there was a future for them, he would do it properly dressed, not lying on the bed in his dressing gown. He curses Mitchell for being so impulsive. For not even allowing him to suggest meeting somewhere else.

"Mitchell? Mitchell where are you going?!" Annie jumps up off the sofa as soon as she hears him come running down the stairs again, fully clothed including his leather jacket, wet hair dripping down his back. She tries to grab for his arm but her anxiety causes her to go straight through, not concentrating enough to get a grip. "Mitchell!"

Mitchell halts in the door and turns, “I’m going to visit Thorin, don’t worry, we’ll figure things out.” He kisses her on the cheek and is gone.

Thorin actually feels nervous - another long forgotten sensation. Nervous about talking about the future. Nervous that really there might not be one for them and that they should make this decision that he really does not want to make.

And nervous also of the vampire. For the first time he actually fears it. He had lived through four bites and even more changes but he knows his luck is running out. If Mitchell had not arranged the transfusion before... He rubs his thumb across the wound on his wrist which is stinging pretty badly now. Up to now the whole thing had been so surreal that the danger had not truly sunk in. But he had already learnt to respect that unpredictable force. And he is anxious to be trapped here in this room where no one knows where he is.

_~ Would you want to meet me in the pub? Neutral ground? I’m sorry I hung up on you. I DO NOT WANT THIS TO END! I would like to find solutions. I love you. xJ_

After he realises he has a missed call from Thorin Mitchell sends the new desperate message off because it suddenly occurred to him that he still might want to bite his lover and this absolutely cannot happen tonight. So he’s choosing a crowded place where they still can talk in a quiet corner. _Maybe afterwards we can cuddle up together._ He wishes with his whole being, mulling his sentences over and over in his head, thinking about Thorin’s proposal from earlier again.

Thorin smiles in relief as he reads Mitchell's message. Clearly his lover shares his concerns and the fact that he has proposed this neutral meeting place makes him love him even more. _He really does want to make it work. He really loves me! Maybe.... Just maybe we can make this work somehow._


	5. An Awkward Night and Interesting Morning

Thorin spots Mitchell as soon as he enters the pub. It feels just like that first time he'd seen him, just this gorgeous slightly cheeky young man. Nothing out of the ordinary on the face of it. Just an exceptionally handsome young man.

_Should I go and greet him with a kiss? We are in a gay bar after all._ Mitchell has calmed down a little and is determined to do things rationally with a clear head, not let his pride and anger get in the way of what might be a solution for them. He can’t imagine to end the extraordinary relationship that really has just begun.

He makes his way towards Thorin, the loud music and other bodies don’t seem to exist. And it cannot possibly have been just last night that he laid eyes on the gorgeous stranger for the very first time.

"Hello," Thorin says, far too formally. He is unsure what to do next, which is ridiculous really since only an hour ago he had sent messages about fingering this man into oblivion. "How are you? Can I buy you a drink?" _Damn this is awkward!_

“Hey what’s this?” Mitchell just wants to comfort his man, still having that sad voice in his ear. “You’re my boyfriend.” He steps into Thorin’s personal space, takes his hand and softly brushes his lips against those framed by that beautiful beard. “But of course you can buy me a drink, Mr O.” He winks, “I’ve spotted a corner where we can sit and talk.”

Thorin feels the tension melt away as Mitchell uses his natural charm. He smiles and brushes his cheek gently. "What can I get you?"

“Just the same we had yesterday. I liked your choice.” Mitchell is glad the tight expression lifts a little from his lover’s face and pulls Thorin towards the bar, dying to tell him about his thoughts and observations.

Thorin nods and orders two double whiskeys. He's trying hard to keep his emotions under control. He desperately wants to grab Mitchell in his arms and snog him, but he doesn't want to make it even harder on the both of them if they do decide to part ways. _Although clearly Mitchell has his mind set on staying together. Then again it's not his life that is at risk..._

He follows Mitchell to the corner seat the other man had spotted and smiles sheepishly. Everything he wants to say only seems to make the situation more complicated and so he says nothing, just sips his whiskey, keeping his eyes trained on the man he's fallen in love with.

Mitchell regrets that they can’t have this conversation in the privacy of one of their rooms, but he clearly sees the necessity for a crowded place. Thorin’s safety has absolute priority.

“So, to get to the point of things immediately,” Mitchell slides close to Thorin, so no one else might catch a word of what he’s saying, “Normally when I vamp up I can’t remember anything.” He’s too tempted to not take Thorin’s hand in his so he does, for his own support. “But this time, when we texted, I was like connected to the dark side, like the human me was still there with the vampire.” He stops, searching for the right words. “I... It felt like the two sides both wanted to...to love you and it was just like such a weird dream. I remember everything. Even the dark side wanted to text you.” He swallows and grips Thorin’s hand tighter and speaks faster to get it all out in one go. “I didn’t have that desire to suck the life out of someone completely...I just kept thinking, while jacking myself off, I want to _drink_ from him, I want him close. I want us to climax together.” He abruptly stops, laying his head against Thorin’s shoulder. “Please say this could be something good…”

Thorin returns the squeeze of Mitchell's hand and presses a kiss on his head. "I... I really cannot say for sure... But the fact that your conscious mind stayed with you somehow, that certainly could be a key to controlling it." He wraps his arm around Mitchell now and pulls him close. "I really would like to make it work between us, John. But today was a wakeup call. I've been trying to make a housecat out of a tiger and have ignored the fact that you could kill me just like that.  Shit, Mitchell, I don't know what to do. "

“Tell me about your science, how do you think that could help?” Mitchell feels his throat constricting when he hears the desperation in Thorin’s voice and feels the tenseness in his body. _Trying to make a housecat out of a tiger….yeah that certainly hits the nail on the head. Maybe we need to set up a cage for the tiger..._

 _“_ I’m sorry.” He takes Thorin’s arm and holds on tight, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness, leaning against his man. “Maybe we just have to figure out how much I need to drink per day...It might not be much since I’m able to go without for months...maybe we just have to have blood bags handy everywhere…” 

Thorin snorts at the thought of that. He is surprised that Mitchell had mentioned the science since he'd blown up over it when Thorin had mentioned it before. _Making this work must really mean a lot to him too._ "There are lots of things we could look into," he says carefully. "Managing the triggers. Substitutes. Medicative suppression. I would not be able to say without understanding better what conducts the change... Is it a chemical reaction? Hormonal? A virus?” He sighs. “I need you to understand that however much I would love to work with you on unlocking this, it would not be an easy or quick fix unless we're exceptionally lucky. And I do not believe in luck."

Mitchell shivers a little at all those scientific expressions. “Can we do that at home? Do I have to go into the lab?” He cringes, asking. “What exactly does all of that mean? Putting needles into me?” He sighs heavily and takes out his smokes, offering Thorin one. “Could...could we still fuck...make...make love?” He lights his cigarette, having found his own lighter this time, “Of course we can’t.” He leans forward now, elbows on the table and head leaning into his hands. _Don’t fuss. Stay calm. You want this guy with all your heart not only to fuck him. Be patient. Even more a reason to stay as human as you can._

“Sweetheart, relax," Thorin smiles, rubbing Mitchell's back. Seeing his lover so vulnerable and so desperate to find a way for them makes him forget all his own worries. He just wants to make this right for him. "I'm not going to lock you up or hook you up to machines. The first thing I'd do is take some blood samples. And we'd go from there." He bends himself over his lover and presses a kiss to his neck. "And I would like to think we can still have sex," he whispers. "We just need to think carefully how. Maybe we start by having a safe word... As soon as you feel the dark side?"

Mitchell feels a smile creep up at the tender gesture and the wanton words, also relieved that he won’t be hooked up to machines. “We managed to come together without me biting you already.” He turns and kisses Thorin softly on the lips. “That was absolutely amazing.” He smokes silently for a few moments.

“Blood sample,” he chuckles, “I’m curious myself what you might find. Yours.” He winks, feeling much lighter now that they started to talk. “Safe word yes...but what then, you lock me up? I got the feeling the other night that _your_ dark side really loves to be bitten by me…” Mitchell listens in on himself, if those words stir something in him other than normal human arousal. Nothing so far, luckily.

Thorin grins. "Yes I admit I find that side of you very arousing too. But maybe we should really treat it like a naughty kink. Like you wouldn't start any sexual relationship in dungeons tying each other up and spanking the hell out of each other," he says playfully, trying to keep the subject fun. "You build it up. Start simple. Then add new things. I think maybe I need to get to know the sweet and happy John first before I try to play with the dark and dangerous Mitchell again."

"Sweet and happy?" Mitchell snorts. "I try the sweet as a human, yes," he's glad they aren't that serious anymore, "and you make me happy." He kisses Thorin playfully. "I think we could try that, start like normal human beings. Go to the furniture shop tomorrow together." He smirks. "And what about dancing then?" He stands and bows a little as a slow ballad starts to play. "And by the way, it may sound odd but I'm not one for the spanking..."

"I think sleeping with Dracula is kinky enough for me too," Thorin grins and gets up, taking the invitation. "You are full of surprises, baby." He lays his one hand on Mitchell's hip and wraps the other around his back and breathes in Mitchell's unique scent slowly. "We're really going to try and make this work then?"

"Absolutely. If it is alright with you." Mitchell puts his forehead against Thorin's, grinning, "You're the best thing that happened to me in decades." He sneaks his arms around his lover's neck. "Dracula loves you." And they slowly start to move to Enya's sad voice.

Thorin chuckles softly and seeks Mitchell's lips in response, kissing him long and slow, pushing his tongue in gently when Mitchell invites him to, twirling against his lover's tongue, just as slowly as their dancing.

When they finally pull apart he pulls Mitchell even closer in his strong embrace. "I love you too, baby."

"Want to go home and cuddle up in bed? Sleeping?" Mitchell lays his head against Thorin's shoulder to the last tunes of the song, loving the feeling of Thorin's hair tickling his nose.

"Alright," Thorin nods, enjoying this normal simple feeling. "I'd like to stop on the way and get something to eat though. I'm starving!"

+++

"GEORGE! George what took you so long!” Annie exclaims the moment her housemate opens the front door. She drags him into the house by his jacket, flapping widely.

“What’s wrong?” He yelps, struggling to close the door.

“It’s Mitchell of course! Oh George I am so worried. And now he is gone. And I don’t know where this guy lives!”

“Calm down! Mitchell has survived a century without us fussing over him.” He tries to sound reassuring but now gets worried as well. “What happened?” He lets himself fall onto their leather couch.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Annie tries to calm herself down, not entirely succeeding. “Okay, so they went upstairs after you had gone and the next thing his boyfriend runs out of the door and says that Mitchell is unwell. Well, he wasn’t unwell… just … you know … THAT. The vampire. But we had apple pie and we talked about what is making him turn. We even made a list, George!” Not needing to breathe anymore, she knows she has developed this habit of rattling on even more than she did in her life and she forces herself to stop for a moment to let that part sink in with George.

“I...I think I fail to see why this worries you?” He looks a bit puzzled at her. “Well he has never changed in the house but having a _boyfriend_ might do something to his hormones.” He considers his answer, cleaning his glasses, surprised that he’s already coming to terms that his best mate has a male lover. “Apple pie?”

“Oh yes!” Annie jumps up. “I saved you some!” And before George has a chance to respond she has already disappeared into the kitchen and returns with an enormous slice. “So right,” she continues, shoving the plate into George’s hands and handing him a fork, “I thought Mitchell was alright then. He went back up to his room and …” She suddenly stops talking, biting her lip. _Damn, how much do I say? I don’t want to embarrass Mitchell._ She is sure her cheeks would be burning now if she had still been alive and she fiddles unsurely with her clothes.

“And?” George asks, chewing, wondering where this is leading. “You did the ghost thing and appeared in his room while he ...what? Had phone sex with his lover?” He giggles suddenly, thinking it’s very funny.

“God no!” Annie cries out. “Well, I mean yes … But I didn’t … I think he did …” She sighs. “Alright, yes I think he did _that_ because there were these … noises … But I didn’t go in.The door was locked. I waited in my room until I heard him go downstairs. And when I followed him …” She plonks herself next to George on the sofa now. “He was a mess George. All covered in blood and … naked.”

“Covered in blood?” George sits up straight. “Naked?” He frowns. “And the boyfriend had gone before that?

“Yes! He had gone long before then. Oh and feathers. There were feathers,” she remembers now. “I … First I thought he had killed a bird or something,” she screws up her face. “But it was that bag you got from the hospital. And the feathers are from his pillows. You should see his room! He’s torn it to shreds!”

“Shit!!”

George runs up the stairs and flings open Mitchell’s door. There are really feathers everywhere and the smell...very familiar. Everything else is in its place as usual though. The guitar and the saxophone are still in one piece and so is the record player. The things Mitchell treasures most. No furniture is broken either. “Well, it looks bad but not as bad as I thought.” He closes the door again, scratching his neck. “You made a list what triggers his condition?”

Annie nods, having followed right behind George. “He took it. Just things we could think of. Hunger. Anger. _Arousal_ ,” she says with a little embarrassment. “And we guessed maybe as he talks about his vampire side.” She remembers that too now, so much had happened, the order of events were somewhat of a blur. “He almost turned before me. That was before _this!”_ she points to the devastation in the room. “When we were making that list. Oh no, before then. I think. Oh I don’t know! And now he has gone out to see that guy again. George, I have never seen him like this before! Like _Thorin_ triggers this in him!”

George rubs his face, clueless. Mitchell and him had never really talked about the vampire. Always ever only trying to be human. _What friend am I?_

“But I’ve never seen him _that_ loved up either! He almost wanted to crawl into the guy. And he was so worried and most of all...did you see the bite marks? Mitchell _bit_ him and the guy is still alive! I thought it’s always either killing or not drinking at all.” George chews at the earpiece of his glasses, “And _Thorin_ wasn’t even freaked out by him. The way he looked at Mitchell so adoringly…” If George would be gay he’d surely be jealous.

“Yes and I do think it is lovely they seem so in love but ... Oh, there is something else you need to know! You know what Mitchell said to me?”

“What?!” George is getting more and more agitated now himself. They definitely need to have a house meeting about this new situation! He fumbles for his phone.

“That Thorin wants to do experiments on him. To help him control the vampire. Mitchell was so upset at first. But when he left he said they were going to _figure things out_. I really am worried, George. That guy seems nice but …”

George suddenly feels a big knot in his stomach. “Experiments? Holy fuck!”  He grabs his phone and quickly types: _Mate, are you alright? Please give us a sign, we are worried! G &A_

+++

As they are about to walk into Thorin’s hotel room, Mitchell’s mobile vibrates. He frowns a little since Thorin is right by his side, rubbing his back while he unlocks his door. He reads the few lines and smiles at his caring friends. _Who knows what Annie told George._ He sighs and answers quickly.

_~ Marvelous, couldn’t be better. :D_

He thinks of the fun they’d just had in the restaurant, being the only guests so late in the evening. They’d almost behaved like lovesick teenagers, holding hands and exchanging kisses openly. 

“Everything alright?” Thorin asks over his shoulder as he switches on the light.

“My friends are worried about me.” Mitchell throws his jacket over a chair, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. Not trusting himself alone with his man in the room where everything had started and in _that_ bed.

 “Your friends care for you a lot,” Thorin smiles. “That is a very good thing. I hope that … I hope I have not ruined things. I guess I have not made the best impression on them, meeting them half passed out and on a drip and leaving in a hurry like that as you were on the brink of turning … Shit, they must think I am such a bad influence on you, no wonder they are worried!”

Mitchell turns Thorin towards him and kisses him as deeply as they had when they were dancing then he says softly against his lover’s lips, “Yes, we really look after each other. And you are the best influence.”

“Can I get you a coffee or anything?” Thorin smiles at Mitchell’s kind words. “Or do you just want to crash? Are you … staying here tonight?” he asks carefully, not sure that they are doing the right thing doing that but wanting Mitchell to nonetheless.

Mitchell pulls off his boots, then crawls fully clothed under the duvet, holding out his arms, “I’d like to stay and try to be the sweet John, who just knows that _you_ need to crash _._ Come here, baby, please. I just want to hold you.”

“Alright then.” Thorin takes off his shoes too and his socks. He hesitates over the button of his jeans. “All clothes on?” he looks to Mitchell, letting him guide how far they can go.

“You can change in something more comfortable but I’d say yes, better fully clothed. This bed holds a lot of memories already for temptation.” Mitchell shuts his mouth. He doesn’t want to say one wrong word.

Thorin nods and grabs a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and makes for the bathroom to get changed. He feels sad at seeing that worry - almost fear - in Mitchell’s eyes to lose control again. _Please let this work. Just cuddle and sleep. We need to have a safe basis to start from!_

Mitchell sighs when Thorin closes the bathroom door behind him. It is so very tempting to follow him. He forces himself to lie still, crossing his arms behind his head, fixing the door, trying to not remember what had happened yesterday.

When he walks back into the bedroom he finds Mitchell beaming back at him as he crawls under the sheets with him. “Well, hopefully this is the last time you have to sleep in this bed with me,” he kisses his lover’s lips and then curls himself into his arms.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mitchell rubs his hand in circles across Thorin’s back, loving to feel the warmth of his skin beneath the T-shirt.

“Hm, you’re comfortable,” Thorin murmurs happily. He looks up into Mitchell’s eyes and smiles. “It means I spoke to my ex earlier. And she is moving in with her lover so that means I can move back into my house. She’ll still try and strip me bare, but my solicitor will have to sort that out. I will just be glad to be out of this goddamn hotel room.”

“And move back into your house where your _male_ lover might visit you daily…” Mitchell makes a move to kiss Thorin again but then stops, breathing “Sleeping,” onto his lips.       

“Yes,” Thorin smiles, brushing his hand through Mitchell’s hair. “I would like that a lot.” He looks at Mitchell again, yawning. “You don’t sleep?” he asks in surprise, digesting some of the things Mitchell had said before.

“I do, kind of...rest. And with you in my arms I might even sleep.” He pulls Thorin even closer. “When we are in your house, I’d feel a lot safer if we had some A-positive stashed somewhere.” He whispers, his mouth in Thorin’s hair. “Now sleep my love.” He’s determined to stay in control and human during this night. 

 “Night, baby,” Thorin purrs against his lover’s chest and closes his eyes, for some irrational reason trusting Mitchell literally with his life.

_He’s trusting me with his life. My crazy man._

Mitchell strokes Thorin’s arm, which is laying across his stomach very gently, loving the dark hairs beneath his fingertips, the rhythm of the slowing down breath, indicating his lover has really fallen asleep.

_So much love and understanding._

Mitchell closes his eyes as well, focusing in his mind on Thorin’s beautiful grey-blue eyes.

_I’ll protect you. I love you. I’ll learn to love you with my whole being, baby._

He murmurs it like a mantra until he somehow drifts off too.

+++

When Thorin wakes up to the sound of his alarm he does not open his eyes straight away. Mitchell lies curled on his side next to him and he rolls himself to spoon him, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Are you awake yet, my sexy one?” he whispers softly in the other man’s ear.

“Hmm,” Mitchell wriggles against the warm body behind him. “This is nice.” A large wave of relief washes over him as he realizes the night is finally over. He was so tense the whole time Thorin was sleeping in his arms. He almost feels exhausted now from concentrating all the time. He turns his head awkwardly to look into those eyes he’d imagined the whole night, “We made it baby.” He whispers.

“We have,” Thorin pushes himself up to kiss those tempting lips. “And this is wonderful; I wish we could stay here the rest of the day.” He runs his hands along the curvature of Mitchell’s body, wishing it was naked skin underneath his fingertips. But he will not push their luck. One step at a time. Sleeping has worked. Sleeping is safe. As is kissing. They can build on from there. “What time do you need to be at work for?”

Mitchell turns in the embrace, “What day is it today? I think this is my day off.” He grins and rolls Thorin onto his back, draping himself half way on top of him, framing his lover’s handsome face with his hands. “When do _you_ have to be at work?” He asks playfully. “Do you want to take your new experiment with you?” Mitchell had been laying there since the early morning, considering Thorin’s words from yesterday with a rational and open mind. He came to the conclusion that he’d really like to be able to use his dark side at will, to control his hunger. That his human side has the upper hand. He’s scared though, what their experiments may bring out. But he wants to be positive about it. Plus somehow, he feels like he doesn’t want to be parted from Thorin just yet.

“Well, I have to go into the office this morning. But I thought I could finish around lunch time and pick you up to go furniture shopping?” He grins, flicking Mitchell’s nose. “It’s Friday by the way. So are you free to buy some vampire proof pillows?” He kisses Mitchell’s neck now, struggling not to grind his morning interest against him. _Damn I want you so bad!_

“And then I thought we could go back to my place afterwards,” he forces himself to continue. “If that is okay with you. I can take some samples there from you, bring the equipment back with me. And some backup supplies too as you suggested yesterday…”

Mitchell does grind his own interest against Thorin’s thigh very subtle, like accidentally. “Sounds like a good plan.” He shivers a little at the _equipment_ part but is also very curious to see Thorin’s house. “I’m thrilled that you want to go and buy vampire proof pillows and bathroom furniture with me.” He licks Thorin’s lips. “Like a real couple…” He trails off, staring at his lover.

Thorin jolts in surprise at the statement but then smiles. “You are nuts,” he grins. “And _hard_ …” he whimpers a little frustratedly, the brush against his thigh not having gone unnoticed. “I think I need a cold shower…”

“I thought… that we, maybe… could try the slow approach again.” Mitchell pulls back though, sitting up cross legged. “But only if you want to. I know it’s risky. Sorry for the suggestion.” He shakes his head. “And it’s probably too late before work anyway just yet.” He flops onto his back, away from Thorin, not able to get up though. ”We’d better wait for later…” He says frustratedly too. Then he suddenly snorts. “I feel like a teenager who has to wait until his parents are out of the house to have sex.” _Yes, taking it lightly definitely helps._

Thorin begins to laugh at that. “Tiger,” he says, looking seriously at Mitchell.

Mitchell turns his head slowly at the change of mood, reaching out his hand. “I guess the tiger needs a cage first where you can lock him in when he threatens your life.” He swallows hard, trying to get his arousal under control.

Thorin shakes his head and brushes the back of his hand along Mitchell’sstubble. “No _tiger_. Safe word? Look, we can wait if you are not comfortable to try just yet. In which case I am going to have a shower.” He does not yet move, however, awaiting Mitchell’s reaction.

Mitchell rolls on his stomach again, this time not onto Thorin, just close enough to brush their lips together. “I’m scared. I’ve been tight as a bow the whole night so I won’t think the wrong word, won’t get too aroused with my precious gift in my arms.” He slides his fingertips across Thorin’s beard. “As much as I’d love to do some exploring right now, I just don’t trust myself enough and would rather do it with some blood nearby.” He shakes his head, trying to smile. “You are one crazy man Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Oh I have heard that before,” Thorin laughs. “Very well.” He kisses Mitchell’s lips softly. “I won’t be long.” And he rolls himself out of bed, looks through the wardrobe and chooses some clothes for work and then disappears into the bathroom after blowing Mitchell a quick hand kiss.

Mitchell smiles at the affectionate gesture but as soon as the bathroom door is closed behind Thorin, he thinks _Shit!_ getting up himself. His erection hurting. _That won’t go away on its own._ He slides his hands across his face, cursing. “Fuck it.” He pops the button of his jeans open and then slides his zipper down, sighing relieved when his dick isn’t squashed anymore. He knocks at the bathroom door. “Thorin? Despite my smart words, I have a rather large problem here. Can I _come_ in?”

The grin that splits Thorin’s face is almost painful. “I would be most upset if you didn’t.” He pulls open the door, standing before Mitchell in all his nude glory as he had literally been about to step under the shower. “And what appears to be the problem Mr Mitchell?” he smirks his eyes licking over that beautiful bulge presented before him.

“Well, looks like the same as yours…” Mitchell roams his eyes over that gorgeous, flawless body, sliding his briefs down to let his cock spring free. “What are we gonna do with those?”

Thorin groans at the delightful sight. “Now that is a BIG problem indeed.” He grabs Mitchell’s hand and pulls him into the bathroom, crushing their lips together and feeling the unavoidable brush of their hardness against one another. “Is this something you would like my help with? Or now that you are here you are happy to take care of this _problem_ yourself?” He licks his lips as they step apart, his eyes tracing that sexy sleek body again.

"We could try and help each other with those rather pressing problems." Mitchell says hoarsely taking Thorin's shaft into his hand. "If it doesn't work we just have to pay for more bathroom furniture." He winks and locks his gaze with those intense eyes again as they did before.

“Come in the shower with me.” Thorin takes Mitchell’s hard cock in his hand and leads him that way into the cubicle, keeping their gaze locked as he turns on the water. “Nice and slow, baby. We can do this. You are so very beautiful.”

"Nice and slow, yes." Mitchell strokes Thorin's hair out of his eyes. "You deserve to be loved." He reaches for the shower gel.

“So do you,” Thorin says quite sternly. “When I say you are beautiful I mean inside and out.” He gently begins to stroke his lover, running his other hand down his arm and up again, keeping full contact all the time, their eyes trained on one another. This is an enormous effort of concentration between them, but it is worth it. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I want to make you feel fantastic.” Mitchell smiles lasciviously, licking his lips, sliding his fingertips gently along Thorin’s shaft, from base to tip, cradling his balls in his other hand. “You feel absolutely amazing.” He can see how much Thorin struggles to keep his eyes open. Mitchell wants to crush their lips together in a desperate kiss but he won’t.

_It’s soothing this way, absolutely mesmerizing._

He’s loving Thorin’s hands on him, gently exploring. No pressure, just pleasure.

“Do you like that, sexy?” Thorin says softly, keeping his movements as steady as possible so as not to break the spell. He has a question though that is burning on his tongue. “Baby … normally when you ehm pleasure yourself … before we met I mean … does your dark side come out then?”

Mitchell blinks, irritated. “I’m not that horny normally anymore.” He finally gives in and kisses Thorin deeply. “I can’t even answer your question right now, crazy man, because I...cannot...think.” He hums against Thorin’s lips, fisting his lover’s cock fully.

“I am sorry, baby,” Thorin brushes his free hand through Mitchell’s wet curls. “No more questions. Just … feel …” He shudders as Mitchell makes expert work of his hard on. _For someone who doesn’t wank and who hasn’t been with a man for as long as he says he has he is doing a mighty fine job!_ he muses.

He returns the favour in kind, wrapping his large hand around Mitchell’s fine manhood, squeezing him softly as he pumps him towards his climax.

“Thorin...” Mitchell buries his head against his lover’s neck, giving in to the sensation of just feeling. He feels Thorin’s cock grow even more under his strokes, and he’s himself very close to bursting point from the slow, firm, but gentle motions. He licks his lips again...and suddenly jerks his head back.

“Look...at me! Need...your eyes on me!” He battles his fangs. But he is too close to his climax so he doesn’t want to stop his movements. He doesn’t feel the blood thirst yet but the urge to bite. He runs his tongue across his lips again, feels his fangs piercing them, staring wide eyed at Thorin, yanking wildly at his lover’s straining cock, feeling his precome mingle with the warm water. “Please baby. Help!” 

Thorin pushes Mitchell gently against the wall of the shower, keeping his hand firmly against his lover’s shoulder as he pulls him over the edge. “Look at me! John!” he says in an authoritative voice, holding out for his own pleasure for just a moment longer. “Come for me. John, I want _you_ to come for me. Baby, I love you,” he keeps talking to him, keeps him focused on his eyes, on his words until he feels that warm liquid spill into his fist.

_Coming. Coming like this is good. He made me come and I didn’t have to bite him. Or do I still want that? He’s strong. He’s holding me back...caring for me though...I see it in his eyes….hear it in his voice...he doesn’t want to kill me…_

Thorin stares mesmerised at his lover as he watches Mitchell shift between his human and his vampire side, almost forgetting his lover’s hand on his own cock. He sees his pupils flick into that infinite darkness and back to hazel brown again. And then … As Mitchell throws back his head he can see his fangs … He has felt them of course. More times than he should be able to have survived to tell the tale. But to actually see them drop as his lover gives himself to his orgasm …

“John …” he whispers, unsure which of the two sides is going to win this battle and at which point he needs to make a run for it.

The vampire shivers with pleasure, confused...not really knowing if he’s here or not. _John. So much love in that one word._

Mitchell keeps hold of his lover’s cock which isn’t shrinking at the sight of his fangs. He knows they’re out and he sees much clearer so his eyes must have changed too. He’s lost in that wonderfully warm orgasm though, lost in those eyes that do not waver.

He’s moving his hand faster, kneading Thorin’s balls, wanting to give the same satisfaction, moving his thumb across that tempting slit. He was never more aware of his actions then now. Hypersensitive. Not angry, not thirsty...just utterly puzzled.

Thorin bucks now. This is new. This is very exciting! The vampire is here now, truly present, there is no denying that. And yet it is not just that primal, animalistic force that he had encountered before. This time his lover’s conscience and human intelligence is still here too. Combining the wild dangerous passion of the darkness and yet the tenderness and love of the human also.

“Baby ... “ he pants. He loses his grip on Mitchell’s shoulder now, slumping a little as that explosion of pleasure envelopes him completely. He forces himself to keep his eyes open, to look into Mitchell’s black eyes as he climaxes.

_He’s coming for my dark side. He’s loving my dark side._

“ **Thorin…** ” A few more expert strokes to see that fire in those eyes. “ **Thorin.”** The vampire says it again. Then draws him close with one arm as he lets go of his lover’s spent dick. He takes the hand that had brought him off into his other hand and pulls it to his mouth, licking the come from it which the water hadn’t cleaned away.

He graces his fangs across the palm and ever so gently pierces slightly, to have a taste. Then immediately draws back and encloses Thorin into his arms, breathing hard.

Thorin jolts at the pin prick to his palm but it vanishes immediately when he is wrapped into Mitchell's embrace. _A vampire's embrace.... His dark side is still here and yet he is holding me so lovingly._ The after-pulse of his orgasm still throbs between his legs as he buries himself into that tender embrace. “That was crazy!” he gasps for air, slumping into Mitchell’s arms. “Amazing! You … you are controlling it. I love you, John Mitchell. All of you … Oh baby, I am so utterly crazy about you!”

Mitchell licks his tongue across his fangs to savour the taste. Stunned. Not sure how this happened. “I didn’t control it.” He feels his fangs retreat and an utter warmth spreading through his whole body. He licks the pierced skin again. “It was you, your love for … all of me. I felt it to my very core.”

Thorin presses his lips against Mitchell's neck, placing soft kisses along the wet skin as he wraps his arms tight around his handsome beloved. "Good," he whispers. "I love you so. All of you. My very special lover."

After a few blissfully silent moments he sighs loosening the embrace. "I really should get ready for work now."

Mitchell slides down with his back to the tiles, his legs giving out on him. He keeps shaking his head. “I can’t believe we just did that.” He looks up to his gorgeous lover. “I was actually able to come with the dark side out and not wanting to suck the life out of you.” He slides the back of his hand across his lips, looking at the little smear of blood he finds there, “I _gently_ bit you...”

"You did," Thorin smiles, soaping his body up. "It was kinda sweet." He looks at Mitchell who looks positively amazed.

"So what would happen if I drank your blood?" he suddenly blurts out. "I'd become like you?"

They stare at each other in shock as they both realise what he's just said and Thorin stills under the running water. "I should not have said that... "

“Why … why are you asking that?” Mitchell frowns, his positive mood shifting instantly, slowly getting up. 

"I - I don't know …” Thorin hastily rinses the soap away and steps out of the shower, grabbing for a towel. “Forget I said it. It was a slip of the tongue.” _You did so well to get this far, why did you have to go and push it like that?!_

“Well, I guess we do have to talk about that at some point.” Mitchell dismisses the creepy feeling, gets out of the shower himself and pulls Thorin close again. “Definitely not before you have to go to work, lover.” He kisses him firmly on the mouth and then picks up his briefs from the floor, pulling them back on.

“We do?” Thorin asks in surprise, relieved that his inappropriate comment does not appear to have ruined things. He picks up his razor to trim his beard and turns to the mirror then freezes. He slowly turns around, finding Mitchell standing right behind him. “What the fuck …!” he flicks his head back to the mirror again. “That’s not possible …”

Mitchell suddenly laughs loudly, spooning up behind Thorin so he can actually _feel him_. He puts his arms tightly around that slim waist, looking into the mirror himself but only seeing Thorin. “I thought you _do_ watch vampire movies? That part of us is actually true.”

 _No. THAT cannot be._ Everything else he could explain with science even if they did not yet understand it shifts in physical appearance and bloodlust were things that did occur in nature already. The healing and immortality part ... those were things that a lot of progressive scientists were convinced could be one day unlocked, that those secrets lay in the makeup of their own cells somehow. But THIS … “How?!” He puts his own hand over Mitchell’s arm, feeling the cool skin there and yet in the mirror it looks like he is holding on to nothing. “I don’t understand …” he says frustratedly. He cannot think of a single rational explanation, not even a wild guess that would come to explain this. “You are a solid form. That is just not possible!”

“Hey, why are you so upset about this? You’ll be late for work.” Mitchell nuzzles his nose into Thorin’s wet hair, feeling a familiar buzz start up inside him and steps back. “Come on scientist, just accept the fact that there are some things _no one_ can explain.” He smiles and puts his shirt on.

Thorin wills his brain to be silent as it is working at a speed of knots. He laughs softly at Mitchell’s comment. “You are asking me to do the impossible. I cannot _just accept that!_ ” He abandons his razor and pulls on his underwear instead. “Even when I was a little boy I needed to understand how the world works. I saw a rainbow once and I asked my dad where all those colours came from and he explained to me about the prism effect of the sun through the rain drops. That was the day that I knew I wanted to learn all those things and more. Unlock the secrets of nature. Mitchell, this is driving me insane!”

Mitchell wants to kiss his puzzled lover all over again, distract him from his rational thoughts. “Thanks for telling me all this.” He finishes up his last shirt button, “I suggest you can start exploring all my secrets in the afternoon, when you bring your needles and stuff. Don’t become all frustrated about a mirror… or films I cannot be caught on.” He slides his hand playfully across Thorin’s ass. “Besides, I could never think about such things before I’d have a decent coffee. Where do we get one here?”

"That's a fine suggestion, my lover." Thorin pulls on his expensive tailored suit and runs a brush through his thick hair, pulling the still wet strands in a ponytail. "How about we stop at the little coffee shop on Gloucester Road on my way into work and I'll drop you off in town?" He pulls Mitchell into his arms again kissing him deeply. "And then we can have the afternoon to play the perfect couple," he grins.

Mitchell nods. “I’d like that.” He looks adoringly at Thorin. "You look perfect." Mitchell can't help the comment. "But what about these?" He puts his fingers against his marks.

Thorin almost jumps at the touch against those marks of their dangerous play. He'd forgotten about those as he had tied back his hair in an automatic gesture. "Damn you, Mitchell! I have to go into the lab today, I can't have my hair loose!" He sighs and grabs his car keys. "I have a first aid kit in the car, we'll just have to put a plaster on it. Let's go.”

"Damn you?!" Mitchell grins, crowding Thorin against the wall, changing his eyes to black but saying in a playful voice, "Can't wait to really play." He steps back again, pulling on his jeans and boots, eyes normal when he adds, "don't forget the A positive, lover." He winks.

Thorin stares at Mitchell in surprise. His sudden change had alarmed him and he was not entirely sure if it was purely play or what. But the cheeky grin on his lover’s face appears to tell him just that. “Damn you!” he says again, a little more shocked this time, his heart going ten to the dozen. “Can you do that at will? The eye thing?”

Mitchell does just that, changing his eyes from human to vampire and back. "Yes, that works at will. You like it?" He pulls on his jacket, even though he’s tempted to kiss Thorin again. "On another thought, a plaster on your neck right there...people will talk...he's got a love bite." He sniggers, going out of the door.

Thorin shudders, not through fear but through pure arousal. He hastens himself after his lover, hissing in his ear, “Well I do! An actual one! And fuck yes, I like it, that is hot, Mitchell!”

"I can't wait til you get back from work." Mitchell gives in and snogs his lover in the hallway. "The things you do to me. I'm getting hard already again."

"Hmm and me and all," Thorin groans as they step into the lift. Then he remembers the comment  Mitchell had made before the eye shift and chuckles. "Most would say remember to bring the rubbers. Not don't forget to bring the A positive when they want to fuck!"

"Shit. Don't say it like that or I'll do you right here in the elevator." Mitchell does the eye shift again, panting.

 "You dirty tease,” Thorin groans. He’s almost tempted to go straight back upstairs, but thinks better of it. _You_ do _need to get A positive. And vials. You can have fun later._ He still sighs as the doors open again and normal life resumes.

++++


	6. Explorations & Revelations

“Annie! I’m home!” Mitchell tosses his keys on the little table by the door and goes straight for the kitchen. He needs more food than the little breakfast they’d had in the coffee shop. _Cold pizza will have to do. I’ll do the shopping later._

The moment she hears Mitchell Annie appears behind him. “Where the hell have you been!” she shouts at him, swatting his back. “We have been worried sick! Did you not get George’s messages? He has sent you loads! Damn Mitchell, we thought that guy had kidnapped you or something and …”

“Messages?” Mitchell pulls out his phone and looks at it for the first time since he’d sent them the message that he was fine. Battery down. “But I told you I’m fine!” He remembers the phone vibrating in his pocket during the night, but he didn’t want to move and disturb Thorin’s sleep.

“You were not fine!” Annie scowls at her friend who is seemingly completely unaware just how much anxiety he had caused the two of them. “You were all high on that blood and weird and … naked …! And you said he wanted to do experiments on you. For all we knew he could have sent that message!” She throws her arms around her friend now. “We were so worried!!” she sobs although no tears fall from her eyes anymore.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Mitchell hugs her, stroking her back. “I reassure you we love each other. We talked. I’m alright with the experiments now. Thorin just wants to take some blood samples first.” He puts her at arm’s length. “I could need another coffee though.”

 Annie frowns, not convinced, but she boils the kettle. “So where were you? Next time you go disappearing off you could leave an address or something…”

“Well, thanks for the concern but do we have Nina’s address?” Mitchell frowns right back, chewing his cold pizza. He’s an adult after all, five times Annie’s age.

Annie scowls and pours the coffee, putting it before Mitchell. “No, but I know Nina and so do you. Besides, George did not introduce her to us half dead on a blood infusion!” She bites her lip; she hates arguing especially with Mitchell. “I am sorry, that was out of order… I am just … I just worry about you Mitchell. You are not … you….”

“I _am_ me. I am more me than I have been in a while.” He looks up at her. “Thorin makes me feel alive.” He sips his coffee, leaning back in his chair and sighing. _She does make a good coffee._ “Believe it or not, we slept together in a bed with all our clothes on.” _And had the most erotic hand job in the shower after._

“Oh.” Annie blinks in surprise at her friend. _More me than I have been in a while? What does that mean? More human or more vampire?_ “Well … just be careful,” she sighs and gets up to clean the empty tea mugs from the morning and the night before.

“We are.” _You won’t believe how careful we’ve been._

_+++_

Thorin honks the horn twice. After the way he had left Mitchell’s home the day before he decides it is safer to stay in the car for now and just sends Mitchell a text as well. ~ _I am here, baby xx T_

“I promise I will be careful.” Mitchell kisses Annie on the cheek. “And no, I might not sleep here tonight and no, I will not leave an address because I don’t know where Thorin lives yet.” He puts on his coat and his hat. “Don’t worry. Remember, I’ve lived on my own a long time.”

“I know you have and you know I will still worry!” Annie frowns, but there is a smile around her lips now. “At least answer your messages. Have fun!”

 _Oh believe me, we will!_ He winks and is out of the door.

As he sees the Morgan again he gets all excited, wondering if Thorin might let him drive again. He gets in and softly kisses Thorin on the mouth. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you more,” Thorin winks. “So, where are we going?” he asks as he pulls away. “I have not been furniture shopping in years. The missus did all that and not exactly to my taste …”

 Mitchell looks at him sideways. “So you really want to do it now? We could...change plans…”

Thorin grins. “Well, I am normally one to stick to plans quite rigidly … But perhaps on this occasion I am willing to make an exception. My place then? My _actual_ place?”

Mitchell gets this positive butterfly feeling in his stomach and he grins too. “I’d like that.” On a second thought he asks, “Did...did you bring the blood? Because...I have to admit, I do not know how well I can restrain myself yet again…” He looks down, embarrassed and a little scared that Thorin may just stop and throw him out of the car since he seems to have only one thing in mind recently.

But Thorin is hardly offended by the implication of Mitchell's question. "I do. One of the perks of my job." He lets his left hand wander around on Mitchell's thigh. "Do the eye thing again..." he pleads wantonly as he steers towards Sneyd Park. 

“Nooo, baby, not yet. We can’t let you get distracted from driving.” Mitchell is happy about the fact that Thorin seems to be in the same frame of mind then he is and he lies his hand on top of Thorin’s.

“I had a thought after Annie got mad at me for not leaving another message last night.” He pulls out his phone to check for an incoming message. There were none yet though. “I completely forgot that I know a clean vampire who has lived with a human lover for about ten years…” He looks expectantly at Thorin, feeling his grip tighten a little.

Although Thorin had felt a little put out that Mitchell had not honoured his request to shift his eyes, this new information takes him quite by surprise. “A _gay_ lover?” he asks. After all Mitchell had confirmed he had been able to be with a woman before, but that it was his masculinity that appeared to be part of the challenge between them.

“Yes...I can’t believe I forgot about that.” Mitchell strokes Thorin’s arm. “How far to your house? I’d like to tell you this tale in a comfortable place.”

“Just there,” Thorin points to a wide driveway a few yards down an impeccable looking street, secured by some enormous iron gates. He reaches into the glove box for his remote.

“I’m feeling very honoured, Mr Oakenshield, at your invitation into your property.” Mitchell says formally and turns, shifting his eye colour, his hand wandering up Thorin’s thigh. “Please look at me for a sec.”

Thorin slams a little too hard on the break when he does so and finds himself gazing into that mesmerising darkness again. “Oh fuck, Mitchell …” he utters breathlessly. “How about …” he presses the button to open the gates, “... I will show you the bedroom first, _sir_?”

“It would be my utter pleasure.” Mitchell shivers, loving their play, his fingers cupping Thorin’s balls now. They feel way too trapped in his lover’s trousers. 

 _Fuck. He’s really one of the rich people in town. Awesome house!_ Mitchell thinks when they turn into the driveway. He’d lived in a similar house way back in the twenties when he still was Herrick’s protégé though. But this is Thorin’s and for some reason he already loves it. There’s so much green space around it. And no neighbours too close who could overhear them...

“You are making this difficult for me,” Thorin groans softly as he steers his precious car onto the driveway. _By god I hope she really has moved out or she is going to have a shock!_ it flits through his head, but he cannot see his ex’s car and therefore hopes for the best. “Welcome to my pad, Mr Mitchell” He leans across to give his lover a quick kiss and then gets out of the car, locking the gates behind them as he looks for his house key.

“Are you sure your ex has moved out? It would be rather unfortunate if she’d walk in on us…” Mitchell keeps his hands to himself since the stairs up to the front door lie in plain sight. 

“I guess we are about to find out,” Thorin smiles to his lover as he unlocks the front door. “Come on in.”

He feels a little unsure around Mitchell’s reaction to his home when the other casually follows him in. He is used to people almost fainting at the sight of his wealth, yet Mitchell does not seem to be that overwhelmed, however, and although it is nice that he has met someone who really seems to have more interest in him than his bank balance he has this strange feeling of pride bubbling up inside him too that just wants to go _Well?! Aren’t you impressed?!_ He urges it to be silent though as he steps into the large entrance hall and puts his keys on the hook.

“Cate?” he shouts out. When there is no reply he smiles to Mitchell again. “Looks like we’re good.” He cannot help but think back to but a couple of weeks ago, however, when he had been here going through very much the same motions. When he had thrown all caution into the wind and invited his personal assistant to his home, knowing full well what that would leadto … except for the fact that Cate had come home much earlier than expected and she had caused such a scene that he had actually been worried the neighbours would call the police.

 _This is different. You have split up now, it’s over and done with. Besides, Mitchell is not just an inappropriate one night stand. He is not going to be your dirty little secret._ He forces his thoughts back to the here and now and smiles at his handsome lover when Mitchell speaks up.

“This is an awesome place you’ve got here, baby. So much open space,” Mitchell says, taking Thorin’s hand as they really seem to be alone. “What have you got against the furniture though?” He asks when they further walk in, trying to peek into the other rooms.

Thorin smiles happily at the compliment now. “Nothing really. It’s fine. I have a grudge is all …” He puts his foot on the staircase. “Are you coming?” he grins widely, then stops and turns back. “Fridge,” he remembers and carries his large suitcase towards the kitchen, taking the bags out of the travelling case. “Now you know where they are … in case we need them.”

 _I’d like to_ come _, yes!_ Mitchell grins and walks into the kitchen behind Thorin. “Holy fuck...I assume with such a nice kitchen you do like to cook?” He hadn’t really heard any of what Thorin had said, admiring the spacy open place.

“I do actually,” Thorin smiles, leaning back against the worktop. “I don’t often have the time, but when I do I like to spend a few hours in here and dish up something nice. I find it relaxing.”

“Hmmm, I’d like to get to know that side of you too someday, Mr Oakenshield.” Mitchell leans himself fully against Thorin, taking his face in his hands and licks across his lips, eyes shifting to vampire mood since he now knows how much this turns Thorin on. “Since you like sticking to plans, what’s the new plan for this afternoon?” He lazily rubs their groins together, loving the ever growing bulge against his own.

“I was going to show you my bedroom,” Thorin grins, grabbing his lover’s hand and dragging him back towards the hall and up the stairs. “Damn baby, I have not felt this horny for someone in years, what are you doing to me!” He throws open the master bedroom door and practically flings Mitchell onto the bed. “Welcome to my love nest,” he grins.

“That’s more like it!” Mitchell grabs for Thorin and pulls the taller man down on him. “Suits you way better than that crappy hotel room.” He starts to devour his lover now without any second thoughts, hooking his legs across his, trying to lose his boots somehow too.

“Hm, I can’t get enough of you, baby,” Thorin growls softly against his lover’s lips. He wants to rip every item of clothing of the both of them,but tries his very hardest to restrain himself. _This is not a normal lover, you must never forget that!_ “And what is _your_ plan now, Mr Mitchell?”

“No plan,” Mitchell rolls them around on the large bed, “Just fucking.” He buries his nose into Thorin’s hair inhaling deeply. “I feel like it’s been a month since we’ve done that instead of a day.

“Fucking …” Thorin tastes the filthy word on his lips. “Actual … sex? You want to give it another go?” He strokes his hand along Mitchell’s neck, licking his bottom lip. “Then do it, baby…” he winks thickly.

Mitchell suddenly becomes a little doubtful. “Do you think we shouldn’t?” He groans sitting back up on Thorin’s legs. “Are you scared?”

“Yes,” Thorin answers honestly. “But that has never stopped me from doing anything. We take it slow … Slow seems to work best.” He wraps his arms around Mitchell now. “I want you to make love to me, John.”

“Oh Thorin.” Mitchell leans back down and gently slides his tongue into Thorin’s mouth, lightly rubbing it against his, lips soft and caressing, hands tenderly stroking beard and hair. He’s not moving yet, just concentrates on the wonderful feeling of their still clothed cocks growing against one another.

Thorin closes his eyes and gives himself over to the kiss. So tender … He loves these two opposing sides to his lover. To have both the sweet tender lover to enjoy as well as that passionate beast to play with. _That has to wait. Not yet, Thorin, slow and tender only for now!_

He runs his large hands down Mitchell’s back until they rest on his buttocks and pulls him gently in, grinding up against him at the same time. “You make me so very hard, baby,” he breathes into the kiss.

 _So do you,_ Mitchell thinks, kissing gently, pressing his erection down onto the growing bulge, loving those hands on his ass. “Let me undress you. Nice and slow. We’ve got all the time in the world.” He again sits back and starts to open Thorin’s expensive shirt button by button, pressing tiny kisses on every revealed patch of skin and chest hair. “So very sexy, baby.”

“This is real nice …” Thorin lets his head fall back against the downy pillows. “Take as long as you need, my lovely. I could spend days in bed mapping out every inch of your body …” He digs his fingers into Mitchell’s hips then traces his hands down his strong thighs and up again. “You are just hot in every way, baby.”

“Hmmm so are you.” Mitchell draws the shirt open completely. “Look at these.” He flicks the tip of his tongue first across one of Thorin’s erect nipples and then the other, then he suckles at them tenderly, using his thumb and forefinger on the other nub, all the while grinding himself against Thorin in a slow rhythm. 

“Oh my … That’s good …” Thorin digs his fingers in that mop of wild curls now, threading the locks through his hands. He had rarely had a male lover who took their time in the bedroom like that. When you mainly lived of one-night stands much of the foreplay tended to be binned for the main event. But since they were forced to take it so very slow with each other he realises just how much pleasure there was to be gained from these tender teasing touches.

He fumbles to slide his hands under Mitchell’s shirt. “Want to touch you too,” he whimpers softly.

“Get it off me then and lets lose these stupidly tight jeans,” Mitchell softly growls on the way down to Thorin’s navel. He swirls his tongue around it, trying to pop the buttons on Thorin’s trousers. “Why the fuck buttons?” He laughs between kisses on the trial that leads beneath Thorin’s waistband.

 “Why the hell tight jeans?!” Thorin jests back and helps his lover undo his slacks, shuffling the garment down until he is in but his underwear. He eyes Mitchell hungrily as he writhes on the bed fighting with his own clothes.

When Mitchell crawls back on top of him Thorin shudders as every small touch now seems to send sparks straight to his cock which is tenting his briefs.  

“These have to go too.” Mitchell first rubs both hands over that wonderfully tempting covered cock then licks a wet patch as Thorin had done yesterday with him. _Oh fuck...I shouldn’t..._ he suddenly remembers the accident in his hallway as he had attempted to suck Thorin off. So he just slides the black boxer briefs off ever so slowly. “That is a gorgeous piece of manhood you’ve got there,” he sighs, and licks at the tip anyway.

Thorin groans loudly under that wonderful wet touch. He tries hard not to buck up into Mitchell’s mouth, nor to push his head down his length. Instead he claws at the crisp white sheets underneath him and hisses as Mitchell licks his rough tongue across his tip again. _Fuck, I want you to suck me off!_ But he knows that their previous attempt at that had not gone well and perhaps it is just better to leave that for another time. “You tease!”

He opens his eyes again and finds Mitchell smiling back with human eyes still. “You are so beautiful, baby.” He reaches out his hand for his lover to come into his arms.

“Don’t worry baby, one day I’ll get it right and suck every drop of your tasty cum out of you.” He devours Thorin now, feeling so much passion he wants to burst. “Have you got any lube?”

“On-suite …” Thorin nods to the adjacent room. “Under the sink ..” He curses himself for not getting that first, hating to interrupt their play. He can’t move in any case now as he is so tense with arousal.

Mitchell snorts. “We are clearly inexperienced gay lovers.” He crawls off the bed, exploring Thorin’s on-suite, laughing a little at the mirror when he stands exactly in front of it. He finds the lube instantly and slowly walks back into Thorin’s line of sight, loving the way his lover’s eyes are drawn towards his own bulge. He slides his fingertips lightly across it and cradles his balls, then ever so slowly tracing up a path over his stomach towards one of his nipples, teasing it. And he’s letting his eyes shift.

“Oh baby, fuck…” Thorin moans deep in his throat. His hand wraps around his rock hard cock and slowly works up and down along the shaft. “I could come just from looking at you like that …” _But I won’t!_ “Come here. Please. Let me unwrap my present.”

Mitchell sees Thorin’s vein pulse in his shaft with his eyes like this and swallows. “Then come. I want to see you come from just looking at me.” Mitchell licks his lips, making a few steps closer to the bed. “I’m sure we’ll get it up again faster than you think.” He fumbles with the slit of his briefs and takes out his hard on.

 _Oh damn …_ Thorin is not quite so sure as his lover seems to be. He is forty five years old and he’s come more times these last couple of days than he had in months. But the aching throb in his crown tells his mind to be silent and just do what his body wants to do.

He lets his eyes caress that gorgeous body again, sleek and toned. He imagines the feel of that slightly cool skin under his fingers, the rough contrast of those dark hairs that frame Mitchell’s torso. And with a hunger that surely must rival Mitchell’s he lets them rest on that beautiful shaft lying in his lover’s hands.

His fist is pumping with renewed energy now. “Oh god, John … Jesus fuck, you are so gorgeous, so sexy ..” he pants, feeling the precum smear into the palm of his hand as he twists it over his tip.

Mitchell changes his mind at the sight of this. He wants to feel the tip of Thorin’s cock against his as he comes, so he kneels on the bed and touches the crowns of their cocks together, rubbing across both with his palm. “Hmmmm, fuck that’s good. You feel so good.” He pumps his own shaft with his other hand. “I wanna come too, like this, all over you. And later I’m going to put my dick _deep_ into your sweet, hot channel.” Mitchell suddenly feels his fangs drop at his thoughts. But he’s not feeling the blood thirst yet again so he just keeps his mouth shut and palms their cock heads even more vigorously.

Thorin has a flash of doubt. So far they had not been good at finishing the sex without it ending in a bloodbath and he really wants Mitchell to fuck him. It had been so long since he bottomed and that treatment in the shower of his hotel had awakened this aching desire to feel Mitchell inside him again. But as soon as his lover utters those words, _I am going to put my dick deep inside you_ \- oh fuck!!, he is gone and with a loud groan he spills his load into his lover’s hand.

Mitchell throws his head back when he feels the warm semen across his fingers. “Oh fuck YES!!” And he speeds up his fist, biting his own lip sharply, not caring if Thorin sees it or not. “Love to feel your juices…” he bucks up a little more and then lets himself spill all over his lover’s cock and stomach.

_We have done it. Twice! So masturbating together is something we can achieve without killing each other!_

Thorin slumps down heavily again, feeling his entire body melt into relaxation. “That was fucking amazing, baby,” he sighs.

Mitchell slumps down beside him, not sure why or how he’s still himself but his fangs are still out. He smears their come together on both their skin. “Hmm it _was_ amazing.” He leans on his elbow and looks down at Thorin, feeling his own blood trickle down his chin.

Thorin looks up into his lover’s eyes as he leans towards him and is startled. For a moment his instinct is to back away as Mitchell’s true nature is shown so clearly to him. Yet he talks to him like his lover’s human side would. And there is something so very erotic about this sight … The black eyes. The flash of fangs as Mitchell smiles at him. The blood … _is that his or mine?_

Suddenly he moves himself up and presses his lips hard against Mitchell’s, tasting the smear of blood from his lips.

Mitchell listens in on himself what his dark side thinks about that kiss but he feels just beautifully sated. “And here I was gonna ask you if I could kiss you like this.” Mitchell leans in and licks his bloody tongue across Thorin’s lips. He caresses his face with his cum stained fingers. “I love you so much, my crazy man.” And he starts to devour Thorin anew, fangs and all.

 _I am kissing his dark side…_ There is something enormous about this. Thorin knows he has not yet tamed the beast. And he does not want to. But Mitchell must trust him so much in his subconscious to kiss him like that.

 _That is_ his _blood I am tasting_. The question he had asked that morning races through his head again. _Will I become what he is if I drank enough? Or would it only take a few droplets like some aggressive virus? Shit, would I want that?_ But he cannot tear himself away, giving Mitchell back as good as he is giving as he twirls his tongue around in his bloody mouth.

After a few moments Mitchell stops the kiss, puzzled that he still has his fangs out. “I have no idea how this happened, baby. I’m still me. But I think we need to talk about the love making before we actually do it. I mean, how to behave when I suddenly get all thirsty and mean.”

Thorin chuckles. “You are not _mean_ … So what do you suggest? Stop as soon as you feel that side emerging? Have a safety blood bag in the bathroom for you to put your teeth into?”

“Maybe. I ...I think…” Now he feels himself shift back to human, eyes and all. “I would...oh shit….I would like to bite you when we have really mind blowing sex.” He chuckles that he has to map it out like this. “But if you feel it gets too much you _must_ pull me off as you did before. Maybe pull me to the bathroom by the hair...a blood bag by the bed wouldn’t do your crisp room very well…”

Thorin sighs a little. Having to meticulously plan having sex with each other hardly is good for their libido, but equally he understands that this is in _his_ interest. “I don’t know if I should let you … Whether the risk would be too great, baby. Too soon. I would like that too but …. I like your dark side too much,” he snorts. “When you bite me … it’s like a trance. And it is getting stronger. I am not sure that I could fend you off again once I am under that spell.”

Mitchell is stunned about so much honesty. “You are too good to me. Thank you for being honest.” He again caresses Thorin’s sexy beard. “I... Shit I didn’t know it really has such a strong effect.” He slumps on his back. “Well, then it’s just me pulling back as soon as I feel it emerge.” He takes Thorin’s hand and kisses it, trying to take it lightly, “Which could be really soon in the process.” He sighs. “The conserved blood doesn’t have the same effect as fresh blood...I...could still be dangerous…”

Thorin rolls on his side and strokes across Mitchell’s chest. “I am sorry, baby. I feel like I have ruined the mood …” He bends himself down to place little kisses all along his lover’s shoulder. “I really want us to try again ... “ He feels anger and frustration rise up in himself and rolls back again, punching the mattress. “Fuck!”

“Heyyy…if someone has killed the mood it was me.” Mitchell mirrors the gesture Thorin has just done to him. “One last question for clarification.” He pulls the plaster from his very first bite mark and gently licks the tiny puncture wounds in Thorin’s neck. “You want to be f...you want John to make love to you without the vampire emerging?”

“Yes.” Thorin runs his hand through those playful curls again. “Until we have a better grip on the vampire. And … I love you John. I just want you to make real slow sweet love to me.” He smiles almost shyly at his lover now. He is not used to showing such a soft side to himself, especially not in the bedroom.

“I love you too, I’ll show you how much.”


	7. In control ... ?

Mitchell starts with butterfly kisses and licks with his tongue. First Thorin’s eyelids and his nose, the corners of his mouth and his beardy chin. Slowly, reverently, his hand all the while roaming across his chest and arms and thighs. He moves to whisper, “My beautiful baby,” into his ear.

Thorin rests himself back as his lover treats him to all these tender loving touches. He grins as Mitchell smiles back at him, licking his thumb and wiping away the blood at the corner of his mouth. “Do you have any idea how long it has been since I was so crazy about someone?” he says softly.

Mitchell shakes his head, licking Thorin’s Adam’s apple. “University?” Shoulders, down to Thorin’s biceps - _hmm he’s working out, I have to see that -_ , his arm until he’s sucking each of Thorin’s fingers into his mouth gently, swirling his tongue around.

Thorin laughs. “Yes. I think you are actually right.” He sighs blissfully. “Few people impress me these days. I guess it took someone extraordinary like you … oh …” he groans as Mitchell’s hand wanders down his torso. He spreads his legs a little, inviting a more gentle preparation this time.

“Yeah, spread them for me, my handsome lover.” Mitchell puts a large amount of lube into his palm, massaging it into the skin of Thorin’s soft shaft and balls and then further down. “Hmmm I think I never did it like this to someone before. Can you believe that?” He spreads Thorin’s legs a little further so he can see what he’s doing. More lube on his fingers and he slightly caresses that very tempting opening. “So beautiful.” He makes the whole area really slippery, a whole different level of comfort than they had the last time they did this, hastily and almost brutally in the hotel room shower.

His own shaft is growing very interested again as he gives the intimate massage.

Thorin pulls his knees up a little. For some reason this lethal lover is the one who makes him feel comfortable enough to give everything of himself, literally open himself up in the most vulnerable way. “Oh, I like that …” he groans softly as Mitchell taps softly against his pucker. “For someone who has not done this before you have a really … nice touch.”

“Well, I just…imagine you doing this to me.” Mitchell swallows with such raw emotions he hadn’t even felt with Josie. “Are you going to let me in?” He presses the tip of his middle finger against that sweet pucker. “I...can I...can I kiss you there?”

“Oh fuck yes!” Thorin blurts out almost immediately. He can feel blood rush back into his cock at the thought of Mitchell’s wicked tongue over his hypersensitive entrance. “Oh baby, everything you do to me … so good…”

Mitchell smiles at the eagerness in Thorin’s voice. He wets his lips and bends down, licking tentatively across that rose once, testing. _Hmmm feels wonderful._ He holds Thorin’s legs up, absolutely surprised how much he trusts him yet again. He licks a broader stripe across the whole cleft and then circling that sweet sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue, teasing.

“Oh god … Yes, baby!” Thorin throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. His hand reaches for his dick, needing to be touched everywhere all at once. “Fingers … In … Please, sexy!” he whimpers, pushing his backside up just a little to give his lover all the access he needs.

Mitchell presses one finger in at his lover’s urgently plea. He groans as that heat instantly grips him. “Oh my…” He pulls his finger out again and bends to really kiss Thorin there. His tongue reaching as deep inside that hot channel as it can get. He reaches for Thorin’s cock and pumps it as well. As he feels those very private muscles spasm around his tongue he puts his finger in beside it and opens his lover up with both tongue and finger, getting hard himself from doing what he’s has done never in a hundred years.

“Jesus Mitchell … John … That’s …” Thorin is panting now. The feeling is delicious and yet it is not enough. “F-f …. Make love to me. Please, baby. Need you inside me."

“Say what you were about to say, baby. I think it won’t do any harm.” Mitchell pants, sitting back, coating his dick with a heavy load of lube. “You taste so good and I know you feel even better.” He takes Thorin’s legs again up a little higher and looks down fascinated as he presses his cock head against that willing entrance and then in. He groans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. _So much better than in a hurry, so much better than feeling the usual anger that normally comes with this act. No, this is absolute pleasure, feast for all senses._

**“Thorin…”**

Mitchell stops instantly, shocked by his own voice but still clear in his mind.

Thorin stills as Mitchell does. He feels every muscle in his body tense as he hears the shift in intonation. “John? Do we … do we stop?” _God I don’t want to stop now. Damn, Mitchell, any time give me that passionate monster inside you but NOT right now!_

“ **No.”** Mitchell can’t help the voice but he knows he’s still in control for some reason. “ **Look at me.”** He knows he’s all vamped up but he goes slow, inch by inch, feeling Thorin’s inner heat grip his hard-on tightly, fiercely, seeing how much Thorin’s member strains up. He’s reaching for it, gently stroking. “ **Slow. Not angry. Love.”**

“Alright …” Thorin is a little hesitant but forces his body to stay relaxed as his lover enters him. He cannot relax as much now as he had been before the vampire emerged and the penetration is a little uncomfortable as he tenses. “Yes. Love. I love you, baby,” he repeats as a mantra to the both of them. “Nice and slow.”

“Relax baby. Don’t be scared.” Mitchell frowns, licking his teeth. The fangs have retreated as well. “I’m not gonna hurt you, my sweet love.” He bends forward, positioning his hands on either side of Thorin’s head, brushing his lips against Thorin’s gently, sinking himself in just that little deeper. “Oh god you feel so very good.” He graces his fingertips across Thorin’s hot flesh between them.

Thorin can feel his body instantly relax at those sweet words in Mitchell’s human voice once more and as soon as he lets go of that tension his lover fills him more. “You too … my love.” He carefully wraps his legs around Mitchell, drawing him in further until he is fully seated inside him. “So nice. Oh god, my baby … K-kiss me. Please.”

Mitchell hisses in utter pleasure when he bottoms out. “Oh fuck that’s just…” He slowly bends down even more to kiss Thorin gently and very, very deeply. As he devours him as though his life depends on it he starts a slow and gentle rhythm, sliding out and then pushing back in, rolling his hips alternately. _I love you_. I. LOVE. YOU.

“Yes … Good … Oh baby …” The stretch inside him feels amazing now. So full but so so nice. Each slow movement sends new sparks all through his body. He is very close now, but he does not want to lose it until Mitchell does. “C-come for me, honey.”

_Honey?_

Mitchell smiles. “Oh sweetheart.” He looks into Thorin’s eyes from up close. Full of love and utter trust and so much lust. “C...coming...inside...of ...you.” _GOD! so good so good so gooood!_ Mitchell feels his climax emerge from the bottom of his soul as he puts his forehead against Thorin’s, shuddering and shaking, pulling Thorin over the edge with him with his fist. Thorin’s inner muscles contract around his dick wildly.

He feels like his other half is groaning too. A very surreal feeling.

“Ooongh!” Thorin knows he is making all sorts of guttural noises as he comes again and yet with absolutely no loss of intensity. In fact having Mitchell release his load inside his channel, with his hand firmly wrapped around his own dick, makes him shudder from head to toe. _Oh yes! We have done it! He’s come. Oh baby, you’re so beautiful!_

He breathes heavily, feeling his body buck slightly as Mitchell pulls every last drop from him. He wraps his arms tightly around his lover and seeks his lips. “I love you.” Another soft, wet kiss. “I love you so much.”

Mitchell can’t believe they’ve done it. He kisses Thorin back sloppily. No fangs at all. “Love you more. You’ve tamed the monster.” He lets his arm finally give out and lets himself fall on top of the strong man beneath him, nuzzling his nose into Thorin’s hair in the crock of his neck.

“No. You did, baby. _We_ did.” Thorin strokes Mitchell’s back, little circles from top to bottom and back again. “You are wonderful.” He feels his lover soften inside him and a little wetness seep down his crack. “My sexy, horny lover.” He kisses Mitchell’s temple, caressing his head and neck too.

“Horny yourself.” Mitchell feels a wonderful drowsiness in his whole body and just doesn’t want to move. “Mind if I stay on top of you a little? You’re the perfect cushion.”

 

“Not at all,” Thorin sighs happily, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. “You feel like you belong on top of me. You are the best top I have ever had.”

"Hmm sounds good. It was a fantastic pleasure." After a few moments he adds, "I have no idea how the dark side appeared and then was gone again. Not controlling it just puzzled by it myself. Normally … normally when I get like that, I can't control myself....that's what sex has always been to me. A weapon. It has never been about love. It's never even been about lust. It's just...it's just the blood. But we have something better than that. Something pure. I'm tired of being manipulated, baby. For nearly a hundred years I've been a slave to hunger...But with you, you give me a reason to control back over my life. You help me control it … somehow.”

"Ssssh baby, don't think about it right now. Just kiss me." He moans softly when Mitchell slips from him and rubs his legs with the soles of his feet.

Mitchell  smiles. "We are some lazy bastards, lying in bed in the middle of the day." He happily obliges and kisses Thorin deeply, their tongues playing gently in the afterglow of their peaceful orgasms.

"I thought that vampires slept anyway during the day," Thorin chuckles. "Until you popped my bubble. Now I don't know what to believe anymore. Other than that you are an amazing lover, baby!"

"Thank you. Likewise." More gentle kissing but then Mitchell turns serious. "Do you want to take that blood sample later? I really want to find out if I _CAN_ control this!"

“Definitely,” Thorin nods. He has not wanted to raise the matter first but the thought had never left his mind. “Whenever you are ready, baby.”

Mitchell studies Thorin's earnest face, tracing his finger across the beard above his upper lip, "Can I stay naked and filthy with cum in bed for it?" He grins. For some reason Mitchell is in a playful mood.

"You dirty boy," Thorin smirks. "That sounds tempting, Mr Mitchell. But I was going to show you my private lab. Thought you wanted to see for yourself those secrets you have in you?" He kisses Mitchell softly. "And I need lunch because you, my lover, are wearing me out."

“I like to wear you out.” Mitchell grins and lets his hand wander down Thorin’s cum-stained stomach again. He stops in the middle of it as he hears it growling. “Oh! Poor baby. You really need lunch. Sorry for keeping you away from it for so long!” A peck above Thorin’s nipple. “I can only do eggs though. I’m afraid that’s all of my cooking ability.” Mitchell ponders the lab question. _Do I want to see it? I think yes. But what will happen when I do? Will the monster come out because it’s not right to feel out its secrets?_

"Then let me spoil you, sexy. That is if there is anything edible in the fridge! Otherwise I will order us something." He runs his hand over Mitchell's naked body once more then sighs and gets up and walks into his dressing room.

“Hmm spoil me.” Mitchell follows him, stepping behind Thorin and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling close as he’s opening his wardrobe. “You gonna put your fancy clothes on without a shower?” He strokes Thorin’s hair gently aside and kisses his neck. “Since your Ex moved out we could walk around naked and later add more cum stains to those we already have.” He snorts into Thorin’s ear.

“Jesus, babe!” Thorin splutters. “I was only gonna put on an old t-shirt and some comfy trousers… I think if we are playing with needles that might be safest.” He whirls round and grabs Mitchell’s face in his hands, grinning. “How long _have_ you been dry for, darling? You really are gagging for it, aren’t you?”

He suddenly bends down and grabs Mitchell around his thighs and throws him over his shoulder, lifting him high into the air, his arms around his bare butt, relishing in Mitchell’s surprised squeal.

“Let me down!!” Mitchell can’t believe Thorin just did that and gets into a laughing fit. _I DO have to see how he works out._ “Well,” he splutters against his lover’s bare ass, “Except your sweet tasty blood yesterday it has been months.” He giggles, wondering to where he gets carried. “But to have a male lover … decades.” He holds onto Thorin's butt for support, loving the feeling of his ass muscles move as he walks.

Thorin loves Mitchell's laughter and giggles. It is fun to play; it had been so long he had enjoyed himself so much, not just between the sheets but actually someone he could laugh with.

He carries his slim love down the stairs and deposits him with his bare butt on the breakfast table. "Stay right there," he orders, giving Mitchell a cheeky wink, and begins to rummage through the freezer purposefully wiggling his soiled butt. "Bagels with poached eggs and hollandaise sauce?" He walks back to Mitchell, standing between his spread legs. "Would that be acceptable for you, Mr Mitchell?" he leans close.

"Hmm very, chef." Mitchell takes Thorin's face in his hands and spoils him with another soft kiss. "I can't believe you're really going to cook with no clothes on. Looks like a very interesting challenge for me to witness," he chuckles.

"Cheeky git," Thorin grins, licking Mitchell's lips, before putting the bagels in the microwave to defrost. "Can I make you a coffee, sir?" he asks flicking of the expensive machine. "Latte? Cappuccino? Americano?" He picks up the remote for the stereo and turns on the CD player and the hob at the same time. "What music do you like, sexy?" He realises just how very little he knows about Mitchell, his likes and dislikes. Other than blood and sex! 

"Way too many choices." Mitchell leans back on the table, enjoying this immensely, watching Thorin's every move, loving to see the muscles play beneath his skin as he walks and bends. The way his lover flicks his hair out of the way every other moment.

_I can’t believe he’s really doing this. Doing this for me, with me. Mr Oakenshield, CEO. Cooking naked, marked by our love making. Breathtaking._

"I'll take the Americano.” Mitchell says a bit emotionally. He thinks a little about the music question then he smirks. “Have you got Count Basie by any chance?" He's curious about Thorin's taste in music too. “Beatles, of course.” Mitchell leans further back on his elbows, putting one foot up on the table, lying there on display like a diva. “Nowadays Linkin Park, Evanescence…”

“Count Basie? I am not sure …” Thorin knits his brow together as he begins to whisk the egg yolk for the sauce. “You might have to play me some. So ... quite the rock star then? Do you play?”

“You mean you don’t know who Count Basie is or if you have that music?” Mitchell gets up from the table to inspect the coffee maker. “I played guitar, yes. And saxophone.But that seems like it has been in another life.” He sighs.  

“I would love to hear you play the saxophone!” Thorin raises a surprised eyebrow, thinking how sexy Mitchell must look playing a shiny brass instrument like that. “And I don’t think I have heard of that name before … Is that some hip hop band or something?” Thorin asks, feeling a little uncomfortable with not knowing this. He hands Mitchell his Americano. “I like sixties music. I know it was before my time but I guess I am an old hippy deep down,” he laughs.

“Baby, Count Basie is _Forties..._ no hip hop band. _”_ Mitchell smirks, sipping his fresh brew and sighs blissfully. “Hmm that’s excellent.”

“Forties …?“ Thorin face-palms himself. “I can’t get used to that, babe. You having been born in … when exactly?”

“I’m a very old man. Born in _eighteen ninety three.“_ Mitchell wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Incredible." Thorin shakes his head with a smile as he puts the bagels under the grill and breaks the eggs into the water. "Just incredible. So forties... is that your favourite era for music?"

Mitchell is tempted to invade Thorin’s personal space again but he remembers his lover’s stomach grumbling a while back so he resumes his seat on the table, sipping his coffee. “Not necessarily. There’s so much good music in each decade.” He licks his lips when Thorin turns to the hob, but focuses on their topic. “What’s your favourite music then, Mr Oakenshield?”

 “Well …” Thorin begins to plate up their lunch, “like I said I like some of the sixties and early seventies stuff. But I am not averse to some good rock music either. But when I work I like to listen to classical music. Piano concertos. I don't know, they seem to focus me.” He looks up and smiles at Mitchell. “I used to play piano. Haven’t done for a long time, but we still have a grand piano in the wing.” He holds up the two plates. “Lunch in the hot tub?” he grins.

Mitchell is stunned. “You play piano? I’d really like to hear that later.” He takes one of the plates and his mug. “Lunch in the tub sounds fantastic, lover.” He kisses Thorin fully, balancing his precious food. “We could look up Count Basie and Benny Goodman later….” _God, there are so many things I want to do with this awesome man._ He smiles, “I bet you have not only a fancy coffee maker but a real fancy tub too.”

Thorin slaps Mitchell’s bare backside playfully. “Have you been in a hot tub before, baby?” he grins. “And I will look up this artist of yours on my phone and can play it in the bathroom as we relax and dine,” he winks. He grabs his own coffee and his phone and leads the way back up the stairs to the main bathroom.

 _Damn. He’s got such a nice backside._ Mitchell feels his arousal stir yet again as Thorin walks up the stairs right in front of him. _I’d like to really bite it._ He stops for a moment, looking down on his plate, not liking the dark emotion that suddenly appeared with that thought. _Please no, not now. We’re just so comfortable...human...together._ Mitchell sighs deeply. _I want to properly eat and have that bath and talk some more!_

Unaware of Mitchell’s internal battle Thorin grins at his sexy lover and turns on the taps. He sits himself on the edge of the hot tub and tucks into his bagel. "So you were born in Ireland?" he guesses at the accent. "What brought you to England?"

Mitchell gasps at the large tub. “That’s a pool and not a bathtub.” He fights with his inner self to get back into his good mood, to be joyful and concentrate to answer Thorin’s question. “Ireland, right. And I like the accent so I never tried to lose it.” He sits down beside Thorin and tastes the eggs. “Hm, yummy. Thank you for cooking for me.” He tries for a soft kiss. “The stupid war brought me to England.” He pauses, chewing. “I travelled a lot through Europe during the years though.”

"Really?" Thorin looks at his lover with interest then leans back to check the water temperature. "Want to get in?" He does not wait for an answer, but steps into the hot tub himself and sits himself down in the warm water, sipping his coffee. "I have travelled a lot myself. America also and parts of Africa. Conferences mainly though so often didn't get to see much of the country. So you favour England? As a place to live? Or are you the type not to settle anywhere for long?" He thinks about that as he asks the question. _Perhaps he has to because of what he is._

“Babe, can I answer all of that later please? I’m feeling odd.” Mitchell too steps into the water, loving the hotness and immediately relaxes. He holds on to his mug, staring at Thorin. “I want this bath though. It’s wonderfully warm.” He leans back and closes his eyes, not wanting to talk all of a sudden.

"Of course... " Thorin says, watching his beautiful lover carefully. He can't help feel a little irritated that Mitchell's dark side appears to want to interrupt their normal conversation. If vampires really live and work among humans like Mitchell says then surely they cannot shift like that at every opportunity or they would have been exposed long ago. _So is it me? Do I stir that side?_ He wants to ask Mitchell about it but holds his tongue.

He reaches for his phone instead and looks for the artists Mitchell had mentioned and presses play whilst turning up the volume. 

“Oh thank you.” Mitchell immediately feels set back in time. He enjoys the joyful music for a few moments then he murmurs, “I'm sorry. I usually don't behave this way. But then I usually don't walk around naked either, feeling tempted in more ways than one." He sets his mug aside and reaches for his plate, finishing of his meal. "Hmm, delicious."

"Glad you enjoy," Thorin smiles and relaxes back again. "And don't say sorry. I guess it is me who should be sorry if I make this so troublesome for you... " He sighs and feels for Mitchell's leg under the water, stroking it softly. "I don't normally behave like this either. You must think I'm a right slut, but truth is I have not felt so connected with someone for decades too. You are so... perfect. The preserved beauty of a twenty five year old and yet the experience and interests of someone much much older. I'm in awe of you."

Mitchell smiles. “I didn’t think that you run around naked normally.” He devours Thorin with his eyes. “You’re not the type for that sort of play.” _I love you for being so open with me. “_ I still want to be that twenty five year old though. Especially with you.” He leans back and closes his eyes, feeling his bad mood ebb away a little again at Thorin’s soothing touch. “I’m honoured that you think I’m perfect. No one ever thought that of me, not even I myself.” He contemplates. ”I...I guess somehow the mood shift might be that my dark side wants attention when we talk about my early past.” He sighs deeply. “I was a ...a killer back then.”  

Thorin is quiet for a moment chewing over that comment. They'd not really talked about that yet and he actually is shocked that Mitchell had mentioned it now. "And now?" He is not even sure why he asks the question or what answer he's expecting. It just comes out.

“Now?” Mitchell shakes his head and moves forward a little and flicks his tongue across Thorin’s lips. “I’ll tell you the story about a vampire and his human lover I almost forgot about.” He takes his mug again, liking his coffee cold as much as hot.

“I met Carl and Dan in the middle of the Nineties in Austria.” Mitchell tries to concentrate, keeping that pissed off mood he feels bubble inside at bay by stroking his right foot up and down Thorin’s shin, marvelling in the hotness of the bath which is warming his always cold body and skin.

“Carl is the vampire. They’d been together since a few years already then and the three of us became friends because I had the feeling I’d found a kindred spirit. I was so sick of killing and Carl had been sober for about ten years back then. And they were such a great example of living together, loving each other. I just couldn’t believe it.”

Mitchell sets his empty mug aside and takes one of Thorin’s feet to massage it. “I asked Carl to help me go clean in December of 1999. He was very kind but it was hell.” Mitchell treats the other foot the same way. “And well, it didn’t help completely. As I moved up here again we lost contact, but we call each other now and then. I just sent a text to him earlier.”  

"So.... Going _clean ... Being sober,_ " Thorin can't help chuckle inwardly at that comparison to an addiction, "does that mean no killing? Or no blood at all?" He's surprised Mitchell had told him this much. Relieved also. But he feels wary of the vampire being triggered by this open conversation. "I like this music," he adds a neutral note into the conversation. "And that feels really nice,” he nods to his foot in Mitchell’s hands.

Mitchell slides his hand up Thorin’s shin to lay it on top of his knee. ”To me,” he says softly, “it means no blood at all.” And even though he’s very grateful for Thorin’s attempt to change the subject, he needs to get this all out, needs his lover to know exactly what is going on with him. And the music from his past somehow helps tremendously. He closes his eyes, “Because once I start drinking, I usually cannot help myself…” he leans forward and crosses his arms on top of Thorin’s knees, lying his cheek on them, staring at the wall. “Carl could never teach me how to get rid of the thirst that ultimately comes after a few months.” He’s silent for a few moments, surprised that he’s still only very angry but doesn’t feel the particular thirst yet. “Believe me I’ve tried animals...It’s just not the same, just as conserved blood...It helps for a while...” He’s letting Benny Goodman’s _Sing Sing Sing_ soothe his nerves, suddenly wondering if Thorin would be able to dance like that. He sure could picture him in the forties’ needle stripes, tie and vest.

_Insane mood swings these!_

Thorin looks at Mitchell for a moment, taking in all that information, and he feels the intense frustration and sadness radiate from his man. "Come here," he opens his arms. When Mitchell slowly moves into his embrace, he cuddles him close, Mitchell's back pressed against his chest, their legs tangled, Thorin's arms around Mitchell's waist. "We'll find a way, a solution," he promises with a kiss to Mitchell's temple. "I love you for being so honest with me. And I would very much like to meet your vampire friend and his lover."

Mitchell feels immediately safe in his lover’s embrace. He holds on to his thighs, moving his head just so and whispers forlornly, “Kiss me please.”

"Always, baby." Thorin brushes the wet curls from his lover's forehead and then takes his mouth into a long deep kiss. He closes his eyes, just sinking into that wonderful feeling as their tongues entwine.

The kiss goes on for a real long time. Gently. Loving. No hunger for more yet. Just tasting each other, giving and taking.

The forties music is still playing and Mitchell moves his hand up to tenderly cradle his lover’s head. His anger has subsided completely and the slow tongue play and warm water envelope his nerves and body in long deserved peace.

"This is wonderfully cosy," Thorin sighs eventually. "But really we should get dressed." He feels a shiver as the water had started to cool and wonders out loud, "Do you feel the cold?"

“Yes, I’m always cold, except when it’s really hot in summer.” Mitchell turns and steals one last chaste kiss. “Can we do this more often, baby?” Mitchell sits up to get out of the tub. “I’m amazed at us though…” He’s grabbing a flawless white towel to rub himself dry.  

"Amazed? Why so?" Thorin follows suit and grabs his dressing gown of the back of the door, offering Mitchell his wife's white one. "I hope you don't mind." He grins and kisses Mitchell on his shoulder. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you'd like."

“Well, these are interesting...easy access to everything.” Mitchell feels like joking again and ties the rope of _his_ white gown. “I’m amazed at us that we didn’t start anything serious in that wonderfully hot water.” He walks back into the bedroom, looking for his mobile.

Thorin snorts and sits down on the edge of the bed to pull on a fresh pair of socks. "Your condition has some interesting symptoms. Such as an apparently insatiable sexual appetite and stamina. But I'm human, my love, and in my mid-forties. However much I'd love to fuck you all day long I think I need a moment to catch my breath, babe. But I definitely want to play with you in there before too long!" He looks up with a wicked grin, but that moves into a frown when he sees Mitchell's concerned face. "Is everything alright?"

Mitchell had wanted to answer that Thorin is the reason _for his insatiable sexual appetite and stamina_ when the words froze on his lips while reading Carl’s reply.

_~ Don’t start anything with the human. It’s too dangerous. Dan is in danger. I am dreaming of blood again. Will call you later. Carl_

He hesitates for a moment but then shows the message to Thorin. “Shit.” he mutters and lets himself fall beside his lover on the edge of the bed again, trailing his fingers through his wet curls in a nervous gesture.

“Get dressed,” Thorin orders in a soft tone. “And then we go down to the lab.” He leans over pulls open Mitchell’s dressing gown and kisses his stomach. “I am going to find a fix. For us and your friends.”


	8. Dr Frankenstein

Despite the bad news Mitchell has to laugh when Thorin’s lips caress his skin at that particular sensitive spot for tickling. “I hope so.” He swiftly gathers his strewn clothes together, smiling at the places he finds them but then thinks the better of it. He gets out of the white dressing gown and puts on Thorin’s, loving the warmth of it and the scent. “How’s that for getting dressed?”

Thorin raises an eyebrow, but shakes his head smiling. “Actually that is not such a bad idea.” He pulls on his own trousers and kisses his lover on the cheek. “I would like to just take some measurements, just for baselining.” He can see the cheeky glint in Mitchell’s eyes and shoves him. “Not _those!_ I think I am quite familiar with your measurements there now, babe. Come, follow me.” And he leads them down the stairs and towards the annex.

Mitchell starts to get really nervous now, barely taking in the enormity of the house as they enter the lab; it’s even bigger than the one in the hospital and he grabs for Thorin’s hand.

“This is not an official lab,” Thorin hastily explains. “It is not officially licenced, I mean. It’s just … for me really.” He chuckles. “Oh shit, I sound like some right Dr Frankenstein now! I don’t do any crazy shit in it, I reassure you. Well … not up until now.” He looks at Mitchell who looks very apprehensive. “Relax baby. Nothing you don’t want to do, that’s what we agreed.”

“I...shit...I need to ask you something before we do anything in here. Can we sit down?”

“Ehm .. yes.” Thorin feels his own nerves play up now. He moves some paperwork about to make space for the both of them in the leather chairs in the far corner where he has all his research papers. “What is it?”

“I think you will not like this question. But since I have no idea what will happen when you put a needle in my arm…” _Fuck I really must be crazy._ Mitchell fixes Thorin with his eyes, considering to turn them to black but doesn’t. “If anything goes wrong... can I turn you?”

“Turn me?” Thorin repeats the question without really understanding the meaning initially. _Turn me? Turn me …_ He feels his eyes widen and suddenly he bolts upright, staring at Mitchell in shock. “Turn me?!” he repeats again, feeling like he is going nuts. “You mean …”

“Yes and please calm down.” Mitchell tries very hard to stay calm himself since Thorin’s reaction had really startled him. He had thought he’d actually had played with the idea already since he’s meeting up with him. “I do not intend to do it but...as I said, I’ve never had a blood sample taken from me, I do not know what will happen. And if the vampire freaks out and attacks you...Shit, Thorin, maybe we'd better not do it then.”

Thorin bends forward, head in his hands, thinking this through. “Fuck, Mitchell. How can you ask me to calm down? You have just asked me to make a decision about my own funeral!” He gets up and begins to pace. _Turn me? Turn me into a vampire? Is the risk really that great?_ He stops mid step and turns back to Mitchell. “No,” he shakes his head. “You will not turn me. And you will not kill me.”

“Baby, let’s go back upstairs again and think this through and try the needle another time, hm? I actually thought you’d thought about this yourself when taking the risk of...meeting me again. I’m sorry for being so straight forward with this.” _Shit! And double shit!_ Mitchell wants to turn back the time again to the bath tub.

“No!” Thorin raises his voice a little now. “We are _not_ going back upstairs. We are doing this now!”

He sighs, seeing Mitchell tense. _Anger triggers it, you need to CALM DOWN!_ “I am sorry. I … I think we should try this.” He leans his palms onto the worktop, taking a few deep breaths.       

“Thorin! HOW will YOU prevent me from killing you then? Killing me? This isn’t  sex where you were able to fend me off, this is something completely different.” Mitchell still feels the anger on a human level but doesn’t know for how long. He’s not sure if he should just walk out of the door.

 _Kill or be killed?_ “Fuck!” Thorin slams his hand down. _No! You cannot let him go again. He might change his mind if you leave it now. Decide_ not to date the human _like his friend had suggested._

“Turn me,” he says with a grimace. “ _IF_ it goes wrong. Turn me.”

“Oh baby…You, you don’t have to decide this in the blink of an eye.” Mitchell suddenly feels himself go all soft again for his lover. “It’s your life. Think about it.”

“I am thinking about it,” Thorin tries not to snap. “Can we … can we just start with something simple? Take your weight and height? Blood pressure.”

“Alright.” Mitchell stands, “Why are you so upset? You’re dating a vampire. I thought you knew that? Didn’t that question enter your mind at all so far?

“No. Yes. I don’t know …” Thorin rubs his face, his beard, trying to get a grip. “Mitchell, all this … everything … this has been you for a century. Just a few days ago I thought that you were a fairytale. I .... No, I guess it had not really entered my mind. Not truly. Because I still do not understand _what_ you are. What it really means. You do walk in sunlight. You don’t have a reflection. You drink blood. It … it …” He sinks back into his chair, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. “You are asking me to become, or think about becoming, something I do not understand. I might as well ask you if you want to become a leprechaun. It’s not real!”

Mitchell suddenly snorts. “I think I’m kind of a leprechaun already.” He sinks down on his knees in front of Thorin, all his anger evaporates at the uncertainty in his lover’s voice and behaviour. “So, you want to do this now because you want to understand better what I am? It cannot wait?”

“Yes,” Thorin nods. “It’s how my head works, babe. I would like to at least try and understand. But … if it goes wrong, first I will try and lock you out. If that does not work ... “ He looks seriously into Mitchell’s eyes now and takes his hands. “I want to be with you. If it does not work, if it is a case of dying or … I’d like you to make me like you.” _I have no idea what I just signed myself up for but I am not ready to die just yet!_

“Oh love.” Mitchell is clearly moved now. “I want to be with you too, so bad.” He kisses his puzzled lover. Then just as suddenly he breaks the kiss. “We are idiots!” Mitchell slaps his palm against his forehead. “Let’s go and get the blood bags out of the fridge. You can shove them my way if I get out of control.” He adds, “You also could sedate me. I have no clue if  that works though.”

"No sedation," Thorin shakes his head. "That could distort the readings since I don't know what that would do too you. Besides I have no idea what would be a safe level of sedation for a vampire." He rests his hand against Mitchell’s cheek. "Baby, relax. We'll be fine. I'll get the blood in a moment. But first some normal stuff.” He grins now as Mitchell’s gown as fallen open in his knelt position. “Get naked,” he laughs. “And then on the scales.” 

As Mitchell steps on the digital scales the display moves rapidly from thirty stone to zero to fifty and then errors out. Thorin frowns. "What's the matter with this damned thing? Step off a moment and then try again."

Mitchell does as he’s told but the scales reacts just the same. He laughs a little. “I’m invisible in a mirror and I weigh nothing as well...really wonder how we had sex.” He winks trying to stay in a playful mood.

"That's ridiculous," Thorin grumbles. He steps onto the scales himself just to make sure they aren't faulty but they give him the expected reading of his own weight. "Ridiculous," he mumbles again. "I carried you and you are light but you don't weigh nothing! Do you know how tall you are?"

“You don’t want to try and measure me?” Mitchell suddenly finds this really funny and he’s grateful for it, even though Thorin doesn’t look happy at all. 

"Very well," Thorin nods pointing to the wall. "If I just put a line above the crown of your head surely to god I can actually take that measurement!" he semi jokes. "Although I half expect it to vanish or start dancing across the wall!"

Mitchell stands with his back against the wall, super aware that he’s still completely naked and Thorin isn’t. “I’m approximately ten centimetres shorter than you, Dr Frankenstein.”

He covers his privates with his hands as though he’d be in a real lab. He doesn’t want to get to the part where they might fight again and argue. _He could tie me to the chair as Carl did when I tried to get off blood,_ he thinks anyway. But also remembers the fury he was in because of that and dismisses the thought.

Thorin raises a playful eyebrow at Mitchell's attempted modesty. "Really babe?" he grins. "Getting shy now are we?" He draws the line and gives his lover a sloppy kiss on the mouth. 

Mitchell grins and steps away from the wall, looking carefully at the drawn line, as though it really might vanish any second. “One eighty, it should be. But why would you need my height and weight anyway? What is next? I bet you won’t be getting any blood pressure at all since well, my heart isn’t beating…” He kisses Thorin back just as sloppy, just to underline that he’s kind of alive anyway, rubbing his uncovered semi hard on against his lover’s clothed thigh.

"Yes one eighty. And I guess somewhere between sixty five and seventy kilos." Thorin walks over to write the data in his diary. "I'm trying to establish what a human male of twenty five of your height and weight has in terms of standard measurements so that I can compare your readings against them," Thorin explains somewhat absentmindedly as he is is doing some calculations in his head.

He looks up as Mitchell's comment sinks in. "What did you just say?"

Mitchell rolls his eyes. “You probably won’t get any blood pressure since my heart isn’t beating.” He just loves the expression on Thorin’s face at his answer. He sits down in the chair anyway and holds out his arm.

"My love, that is not possible," Thorin shakes his head. "Your heartbeat may be very slow but you cannot not have a heartbeat. How does your blood flow through your body without one?"

“You are the scientist, you tell me. I have no idea. I’m a miracle, a fairytale.” He winks.

"Hmm." Thorin can feel his own internal battle between his frustration and his curiosity. He puts the band around Mitchell's arm and turns on the monitor. "Well, your brain is getting blood. And more importantly," he smirks, "so is your cock. Now what are the chances of this machine actually picking this up?"

Mitchell looks at the screen, his own curiosity rising, just as his cock when Thorin talks about it. He groans softly. “Sorry! I’m normally not _that_ responsive. But when you, Dr Frankenstein, talk about my cock, it seems to be very stimulated.” This time he leans back, doing nothing to cover it up. _This is fun._ “ _Are_ you some doctor of science? Like biology or pharmacy or something like that? Dr Oakenshield?”

Thorin grins at Mitchell's display and softly brushes his thumb against his shaft, glad that his lover is relaxed enough to get it up. "I shall not bore you with all my letters. But yes I'm a doctor in biomedical science. And the good news is, Mr Mitchell, that this machine does actually read your blood pressure." He studies the reading and rubs his face in puzzlement.

“Hmm, _Doctor Oakenshield_ then…” Mitchell closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the fleeting touch, “maybe it reads something because I do feel a little pressured right now. This is nice.” He almost adds _Can you keep doing this._ But he closes his mouth. He doesn’t want to sound _too needy._

"Well... It does give a reading... Although according to this reading you should be dead," Thorin frowns.

Mitchell snorts and then laughs, “Um...I _am_ dead.”

"Well according to science as we know it yes. But that just depends on the definition of dead. And well you're not _dead_. You may not meet the criteria for alive but neither do you meet those for dead. You are here talking to me. Getting bloody hard for me!" He looks at Mitchell and takes his wrist in his hand, feeling for his pulse point. "And yet there is no pulse...." he says vacantly.

Suddenly he jumps to his feet. "This is exciting, Mitchell! This is very very exciting! I'll be right back. You can put that gown back on now." And he rushes out of the door.

Mitchell sighs. Thorin talking about his cock and getting hard for him does nothing to make his erection subside. _I hope we’re through with this soon._ He considers not putting the gown back on but then he does it anyway since the needle part will probably be next now.

He starts to pace, like that tiger in the cage.

Thorin feels a buzz of excitement pulse through him as he returns. "Backup . As agreed." He puts the case with the bags within reach. "Now let's talk about this first. I'm going to take two samples. One from you.... " he looks carefully at Mitchell's reaction, "and one from me. I will then put a droplet of each into these Petri dishes and we can look at the samples under that microscope there to compare. How does that sound?"

“Okay.” Mitchell sits down and rolls his sleeve up. “I was thinking about something. Can you look me in the eye when you draw the blood? Maybe that helps to keep the dark side at bay?”

"Alright, although I need to look at what I'm doing if you don't want to end up as a sieve." He straps a strap around Mitchell's bicep to bring up the vein which to his relief works. "Here we go." He pulls the safety cap of the needle and puts it to Mitchell's arm. "Nice and slow, baby. Just like the sex." He flicks his eyes between Mitchell's face and his arm as he pushes the needle in and slowly pulls the plunger back, filling the tube with his lover's blood.

Mitchell is grateful for Thorin trying to look at him. _Nice and slow yes...but this fucking needle stings!_ He locks gazes with Thorin for a moment as he draws his blood out. When his lover has to look down, he feels unbelievable anger boil up inside of him. He grabs the chair with his free hand to keep it under control and presses his feet against the floor. _Fuck. Stay calm!_

_He’s not hurting you. This is a fucking normal procedure._

“How much more?” **_This is MY BLOOD!_**

Mitchell’s fangs drop and his eyes change but he’s still in control. “Babe?”

“All done, honey,” Thorin smiles, drawing back the needle, looking just at that precious little avail now. He takes Mitchell’s other hand and in an automatic move brings it over to the tiny wound. “Just press down for a moment,” he says casually.

He looks at the vial again, completely mesmerised. It is swirling … moving … “Look at this …” he whispers in awe. Even without the microscope he can see this is something extraordinary.

**IT IS MY BLOOD!**

Mitchell knows he has to get out and since Thorin seems to be too preoccupied with the vial he decides to swiftly disappear out of the door and up the stairs, panting heavily. Fighting to stay in control, to not rip anything apart in the expensive villa. _STAY CALM! YOU AGREED TO THIS!_

He paces, hands in his hair, pulling. Feeling like he’s going crazy but still him. He goes to the bathroom where Thorin’s ipod lies and hits the play button. Luckily there’s still Benny Goodman on hold. As the cheerful music fills the bathroom, Mitchell turns on the tap for the hot water and steps in, instantly feeling it  soothing his nerves. _Fucking goddamn shit!_ He tries to assemble his long limbs completely into the water and his head too.

“Amazing … Absolutely incredible …” Thorin puts the tiny vial into the tray, still looking at it move around, almost as if it is trying to find a way out. As if it were an organism all on its own. He wraps a strap around his own arm and pulls the needle free. A soft hiss as the sharp instrument pierces his skin. He draws roughly the same amount of blood from his own body and puts a quick plaster on the wound. He holds the vial up against the light and sighs almost disappointedly. The blood lies still in the vial as normal as any blood.

He walks back to the desk and puts the vial with human blood next to the vampire blood. His mouth actually drops open as immediately the vampire blood seems to actually react, seems to sense the other vial and moves more animatedly.

“John!! Oh my god will you look at this!” Thorin calls out. It is only then that he notices that his lover has left the room.

Mitchell keeps thinking **HE TOOK MY PRECIOUS BLOOD!** But his soul is _aching_ because Thorin hadn’t even noticed that he had changed and was on the verge of losing control. When the tub is filled to the brim, he turns the music on full volume and disappears under the water to surround himself with heat, not knowing what else to do.

“Mitchell?!” Thorin walks back into the house and calls out. He can hear music come from upstairs and sighs, feeling torn between going back to his experiment, _to that unbelievable discovery!_ , and going up to check if his lover is alright. _Damn, Thorin, go and check on him!_ he eventually tells his inner self and takes the stairs two steps at a time.

“John?” he asks again, sticking his head around the bathroom door. “Are you alright?” When he gets no response and the music continues to play at full volume, he pushes the door further open and finds his lover under the water. “John!” His whole body breaks into a sweat and his heart almost bursts out of his chest. _He’s drowned himself?_ Again his mind cannot register this unnatural side to his lover. That he does not breathe. That he is not _alive._ And panic soars through him as he plunges his arms into the water and drags Mitchell to the surface.

Mitchell’s dark side reacts. He bites Thorin in the arm where the plaster has covered his tiny wound. He starts to suck greedily.

**YOU TOOK M Y BLOOD, NOW I TAKE YOURS!**

Mitchell’s brain starts to react a bit too late since he hadn’t heard Thorin at all. _NO! STOP THAT!_

**MY BLOOD! I NEED NEW BLOOD AND MORE!**

Mitchell tries to push the arm out of his mouth but his teeth are stuck fiercely. 

“Jesus, what the fuck?!” Thorin had been ready to give his lover CPR, now he is yanking his head back with all his might until he finally lets go of his arm. He stumbles backwards, hitting the sink with his back as he clasps his arm.

“You nasty little bitch!” he cries out in reaction staring wide-eyed at Mitchell’s bloody mouth.

Mitchell absolutely doesn’t have it under control. He’s lost. Lost to his angry dark side. His human brain only there in the back of his head. He calls, “NO!!!” and doesn’t even know if it came out or not as the vampire jumps towards Thorin.

Thorin grabs for the first thing that is within his reach and swings it in front in a defensive move. Everything just seems to happen in slow motion and only when Mitchell slumps to the floor, apparently out cold, does Thorin even realise he had pulled the mirror off the wall which is now scattered into a thousand pieces around Mitchell’s body. _Oh fuck!_

He crawls up to his lover. “John!” He brushes the blood-soaked hair out of Mitchell’s face. “Please, babe, talk to me!” _Shit, now what? Do I call an ambulance? No! You have seen for yourself that the guy does not even have a heartbeat!_

“John, sweety, please say something.” He strokes his lover again, apprehensive in case it is the vampire who will return to consciousness first. “I am sorry ...”

“Get...get the blood.” Mitchell feels like a train has rolled over him.

 _Blood? Which blood?_ Thorin’s head is all over the place, but he gets to his feet anyway. _THAT blood!_ “I will. Don’t move!” and he rushes back down the stairs and into the lab. For the briefest of moments he glances over at the vials, but shakes his head and picks up the blood bags.

“Here,” he utters breathlessly when he his knelt beside his lover once more and he shoves one of the bags into his hands, unsure what to do next.

Mitchell rips it open and downs it in one go, drinking greedily. Then he rolls onto his back, not even feeling all the glass on the floor and lies one arm across his eyes, feeling how he slowly turns back to his normal self. “I knew it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Thorin sits himself with his back against the bath and his knees drawn up, scowling at the mess before him. “I disagree,” he says softly. Then sighs and looks up. “I am sorry I hit you with that mirror. Are you alright?”

“I guess we have to add a fancy bathroom mirror to our shopping list?” Mitchell draws himself up from the floor and sits beside Thorin. “Deja-vu?” He leans his head onto his lover’s shoulder. “You’re a really unique person. Can’t believe you knocked it out with a mirror of all things!”

Thorin can’t help but laugh at that. “Well, apparently even if I can’t see you in it, it definitely can touch you!” He wraps his arms around his lover. “I am sorry, babe. For hitting you. But moreover for being so preoccupied that I had not even noticed you had gone. Shit, John, I thought you had drowned yourself in that damn bath!”’

“I had a glimpse at my blood and a voice started in my head that kept telling me _my blood, I want it back._ So I had to get out of there.” He kisses Thorin’s shoulder softly. “And drowning? I can’t drown.” _And it hurt that you didn’t even notice that I changed._ But of course he wouldn’t say _that_ out loud. 

"I see. Well that's a relief." Thorin presses a kiss on his lover's head, softly stroking through his wet hair. Already the bleeding has stopped, but Thorin does notice something else that triggers his curiosity. He does not mention it though. He can sense Mitchell is upset with him and it hurts in return. "I... I guess I have forgotten how to be a good boyfriend," he whispers softly. "I'm sorry baby. Let's go and cuddle in bed."

“I don’t know. All of this is so weird.” Mitchell feels how he’s growing stronger and how good the fresh human blood from Thorin did him along with the whole bag of conserved blood. “I don’t think I’m a good boyfriend either.” He doesn’t want to get up for some reason, just stay connected to Thorin like that, shoulders and thighs pressed together. “How is your arm? Are you feeling dizzy?” _Fuck, I have no idea how much I drank. The way I’m feeling it must have been quite a bit._

Thorin shakes his head. "I'm fine, baby. I think it all happened much quicker than it felt.." He checks his arm, seeing how his own blood has clotted around the bite mark. He is dying to tell Mitchell what he'd seen, share his thoughts and ideas with him. But after what just happened he feels that perhaps that would just push Mitchell over the edge. He holds him instead, breathing softly into his wet hair.

“So, would you like to go downstairs and explore your findings or do we go to bed and you tell me about it? All the drama can’t have been for nothing.” Mitchell lifts his head off Thorin’s shoulder and looks at him, trying to smile and shake the weirdness.

"Which do you think is best?" Thorin asks carefully. "I really want to show you... What does your other side tell you?"

Mitchell shakes his head. “Nothing at the moment.” He stands and reaches for Thorin’s hand to pull him up. “Okay, lets look at it, crazy man. But I think I rather put some clothes on for that.”

Thorin cups Mitchell's face and presses a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you want to wear something of mine?" He precedes Mitchell to the dressing room and pulls out a pair of jeans and a jumper. "I think these will fit you." He kisses his cheek this time and smiles. "You can go commando in them or wear my underwear," he chuckles, opening the drawer. "That's actually quite a kinky thought."

Mitchell gathers his lover into his arms and kisses him deeply. “I’ll surprise you.” He winks, glad his normal self has the upper hand now again. “I shall meet you down there. Can I make us another coffee first?"

"That would be lovely," Thorin nods. "Just make yourself at home, baby." And with a final kiss on Mitchell's forehead he disappears towards his lab again.

Ten minutes later Mitchell carefully opens the door of the lab, juggling the two mugs in one hand. He watches Thorin scribble something in his diary. _I can’t believe I’ve really done this._ He stays away from the vials, seeing them sit on the lab bench. He sips his coffee, a turmoil starting up in his stomach. “Thorin. Your coffee...maybe…” _take my hand and lead me to the damn vials. I need to feel you close to me._ “I don’t trust myself to go there.”

Thorin gets to his feet and puts the offered coffee down on the table. "One step at a time, baby." He wraps his arm around Mitchell and leads him to sit down on the leather sofa. "Before we look at the specimens let me tell you some of the things I found already."

He waits until Mitchell has sat down and flicks through his notes, keeping his right hand on Mitchell's trousers. He looks back at him and grins. "You look good in my clothes, sexy. "

“Baby I feel weird, like sick in my stomach. I want to know everything though.” _Thanks for the compliment._ He pulls his bare feet up and pulls his knees to his chest, holding on to his mug like for dear life.

Thorin squeezes his lover's thigh gently, feeling a little out of his comfort zone with Mitchell's vulnerability, unsure what to say. "If it becomes too much just say and we'll leave, alright. So... " he looks at his scribbling again. "The thing that really stands out is that _it_ seems to be alive. In it's own right. Almost like a virus. A parasite even." He looks to Mitchell,  gauging his reaction.

Mitchell thinks about the information, wishing his gut would stop turning around and around. _A parasite._ “That’s why the dead body is alive.” It suddenly comes to him really clear. “It’s….holy fuck...of course that makes sense...it’s the blood that keeps me moving. It took this body to live in it, right?” **_SHUT UP!_ **

Thorin almost beams at Mitchell but manages to keep a straight face, not being too enthusiastic about something that clearly must be a nasty shock to his lover. "Yes so it appears. It's extraordinarily aggressive too. When I.... " he chooses his words carefully, "... When I put my own sample next to it it reacted. As if it was trying to attack it through the glass."

“No shit.” Mitchell downs his coffee and puts his mug aside to bury his fingers into his hair. “Well that explains everything, doesn’t it?”

**_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. GET IT._ **

“It’s reacting.” He puts his forehead against his knees. “Badly. I feel like ...can you give me your hand? Maybe it...it wants to be loved too?” Mitchell feels his thoughts spin, going from angry to soft and back. He has trouble speaking but he wants to. “When...when we did it nice and slow…” he swallows, shaking his head to clear it, “nothing happened…” _Holy fuck, let me think. Stop that rollercoaster ride!_

"It's like nothing I've ever come across before. I need to do lots more tests. But it appears as if... it has an intelligence of its own. Emotions if its own."

His excited mood shifts into something more gloomy and he does take Mitchell's hand as requested, threading their fingers together. "You do understand what that means though? If your human body did die... If this entity is what keeps you alive... "

“It could just switch to another body?” Mitchell holds on to Thorin’s hand, feeling a soothing effect immediately but still the enormous restlessness inside, especially with this new information.

Thorin takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He's not sure if Mitchell does not understand the implications or whether his brain simply cannot think about it. "I'm not sure. I guess it can. That's how it reproduces  perhaps. Which would be more akin to how a virus works." He pulls Mitchell a little closer. "For you as the host however... You cannot get rid of it. Kill the parasite...."

“And I’m truly dead.”

Thorin wraps Mitchell into his arms now, just holding him as they both digest this. _I cannot cure him. Kill the parasite kill the host ..._ "I love you, baby," he whispers softly, gently rocking his lover in his embrace. "Thank you so much for letting me do this. You are so very special."

Mitchell can’t answer. He lets the soothing effect of the embrace and the loving words calm his insides down. He’s amazed that it works though. He slowly lies down and pulls Thorin on top of him, to feel as much body contact as possible. “So I have to learn to really live with it...or rather we have…” He whispers eventually, burying his face into Thorin’s hair after loosening his ponytail. “I…” Mitchell swallows, “I have to try and get in contact with it?” He roams his hands across his lover’s strong back.

“Maybe … I am really not sure right now. This is a lot to take in for the both of us ... “ He looks into Mitchell’s eyes and presses little kisses on his face. He tries to make light of the situation, by jesting, “I kind of feel like I have become involved in some weird threesome … You, me and the vampire.”

That makes Mitchell snort. “Let me have a real look at it and then we can go out of here?” 

“Alright,” Thorin smiles and takes Mitchell’s hand, helping him off the sofa and leading him to the bench. He carefully picks up the vials and holds them up for Mitchell to see. Even now he is still completely in awe of the pulsing vampire blood. “I think that the vampire consumes the blood. Because your organs no longer function your body does not make fresh blood anymore. Therefore you need to take it from another human. To feed your vampire.” He laughs softly at how ridiculous that sounds. “See it like a pet,” he grins.

As Mitchell looks closely, he’s curious after all, he suddenly feels his fangs drop. “ **MY BLOOD!”**

The moment Mitchell lets out that growl and his features shift into that supernatural monster again the vial shatters in Thorin’s hands. “FUCK!!!” In shock he drops the other vial as well and jumps backwards, staring both at Mitchell and at the remnants of the vials on the floor. His eyes grow wide as their blood mixes and he can almost see it crawl, absorbing his human blood, growing and pulsing as it does. “Jesus!!!”

Mitchell recoils, grabs Thorin’s hand and makes another dash for the door. Once they’re  outside, his fangs retreat instantly. “Motherfucker!!” He swears loudly and rubs his hands across his face.

“Fuck …” Thorin pants, leaning heavily against the wall. “That … What the fuck just happened?!” He lifts his eyes to meet his lover’s, grateful to see them back to normal.

“That’s what Dr Frankenstein gets for wanting to make experiments.” Mitchell pulls Thorin outside in the garden, having spotted the backdoor. “It...it ate yours!” He’s surprised that he’s himself though.

Thorin breaths in the fresh air and wraps his arm around his lover again. “I think that’s quite enough for today.” He actually is shaking as he thinks back to what just happened.

_It broke the glass! It actually broke the glass and then it …_

He sits himself down at the little table and pulls Mitchell down to sit next to him. “In over twenty years of dealing with the most aggressive viruses and scary diseases known to men I thought I had seen it all … This is something else, babe. This is truly beyond anything we know. And shit, baby, it scared me. I think for the first time since we have started seeing each other I really am beginning to realise just what I have got myself into …”

Mitchell doesn’t like the sound of this. “Meaning, I better should go?” _Hell, I have lots of this stuff IN ME!_ He doesn’t know how to feel about that. He’s lived with it for a hundred years after all though.

“NO!” Thorin grabs his lover’s hand and kisses it reverently. “I love you. I love you _and_ your vampire. But I have been foolish and arrogant up until now. Thinking really that I could tame it.” He shakes his head. “Now I am not so sure …” He cocks his head slightly at Mitchell. “I am sorry for not listening. For … perhaps not truly believing what you were telling me before.”

“My fangs weren’t proof enough, baby?” Mitchell feels utter relief that Thorin can still say those very special words. “I love you more.”  He whispers softly and kisses Thorin’s arm where the vampire had bitten him earlier. “I want us to give this a try anyway. I’m stunned by you. That you are still not freaked out by me.” He kisses Thorin very gently.

“I would not say that I am not freaked out!” Thorin laughs a little nervously. “But apparently not enough to stop me from still being crazily in love with you. I guess I am just your mad scientist … your very own Dr Frankenstein?”

"Yes. I like that. I like that a lot. You may do more experiments, just not draw more blood." He laughs a little, kissing Thorin's palm. "The stupid thing is I still have absolutely no control over my dark side." He looks into those wonderful eyes. "But you’re handling it pretty well. Might cost us a bit of furniture though.”

Thorin laughs heartily at that. “Luckily I have a fairly comfortable bank balance to support that then. Let’s not talk about experiments any more today.” He takes Mitchell’s hand again, brushing his thumb over it. “So what’s the plan now? Buying furniture? Or … something else?” _He knows that that is probably the most stupid thing he could have said in view of everything else, but he cannot help giving his lover the lead._

“See, that’s why I’m in love with you, babe. You can read my mind.” Mitchell winks. “How about furniture shopping in bed?” He flicks his tongue across Thorin’s lips. “But do we...do we have more blood bags just in case? Given the circumstances we did really well this time, I’d say.” And then another thought occurs to him. “Shouldn’t we have a look into your lab, to see what happened with...with the samples?

“Furniture shopping in bed sounds romantic,” Thorin smiles, getting to his feet. "If we go and pick up the other supplies from the lab then we can do a quick check."

As they walk back into the house Thorin knows he feels a lot more apprehensive, even a little afraid of what they might find, then he is letting on.

He feels for Mitchell's hand as he pushes open the door.

Mitchell half expects something jumping at them but there is nothing. Nothing at all. The blood completely vanished only the broken glass lies shattered across the floor.

"Where has it gone?" Thorin gasps. He hesitantly steps further into the lab scanning the floor, even the walls and the ceiling. He turns back to Mitchell and shakes his head in confusion. "Let's go upstairs. And do something I understand."

"When a vampire gets staked and truly dies, it evaporates, vanishes. I bet that happened here too." Mitchell is thinking out loud. 

"This is all very weird," Thorin shakes his head and grabs Mitchell's hand, leading him back out of the lab with the blood bags in their carrier under his arm. He turns back round and actually locks the door behind them. As if whatever is in there might suddenly come back to life - which of course is ludicrous both as he is pretty confident the blood cannot sustain itself outside its host body and also the fact that he is locking something up that his lover is full of, that in fact has become Mitchell and is what it's keeping him alive. But right now his mind does not allow him to reconcile those things rationally.

When they enter the bedroom again Mitchell’s mobile is ringing. Since Carl wrote that he'd call Mitchell hastens to get it. After a few moments of listening he ends the call, with “Alright.” and looks up at Thorin.

“He wants us to meet. Six o’clock in The Rummer. Is that alright with you too?”


	9. A Clash of Egos

“Meet with whom?” Thorin asks, temporarily the conversation with Mitchell’s vampire friend forgotten after everything else that had happened. Then  he remembers and his eyes light up. “Oh your friend Carl was it? And his human lover …”

“Dan. Yes.” Mitchell walks up to Thorin and puts their foreheads together, sliding his hands up Thorin’s back. “So what do you say? You want to come with me, after all we’ve learned?”

Thorin hesitates for a moment. His world has changed tremendously over the past couple of hours and where previously he had not have given it a second thought to be given this opportunity, now he is a little more apprehensive. _Two vampires. And one who has already said to Mitchell he thinks he should stay away from me._ “Will they both be there?”

“He didn’t say.” Mitchell kisses Thorin fondly. “I’d like to introduce my personal mad scientist though. But I understand if you don’t want to go.”

Thorin takes Mitchell’s hand and looks him straight in the eye. “Baby, I trust you. Do you think it will be safe for me to go? Even if this Dan is not?”

“Carl is a very nice person, older than me, more experienced. But…” Mitchell sits on the bed to pull his boots on his bare feet. “After what I just saw…” He looks up at Thorin sadly, “I have no idea if it is safe.” Mitchell is still shaken about what they have experienced. “I mean I’ve always known I...I am some kind of weapon…” He buries his hands into his curls in his habitual gesture, “but seeing that sample’s reaction...It gave even me the chills.”

“Let’s go,” Thorin says determinedly, wrapping his arm around Mitchell and kissing his shoulder. “Together. You have done so much for me today.”He gets up and walks over to his wardrobe, selecting a nice shirt and a pair of black jeans.

+++

Thorin can feel the claminess of his hands and he wipes them on his jeans in annoyance as they get out of the car. He rubs his beard as he tries to calm his nerves. _Jesus, Thorin you have met the Queen and you didn’t jitter like this!_ He smirks to himself at that thought, _Yes, but I was not in fear of her ripping out my throat when I did!_ He forces a smile onto his face and holds out his arm for Mitchell.

Mitchell smiles in adoration at his lover, having not expected _that_ gesture in public just yet. He takes Thorin’s arm and pecks him on his cheek. “Thank you.” He rubs his forearm a little. “Don’t be afraid. We’re usually very well behaved amongst normal people,” he winks.

Mitchell had pondered all his newfound information during the car ride. Wondering how he was able to go without any blood or the desire to change for months, living a human life and now, having met the love of his life, his dark side gives him such trouble again. Must be the challenge he provides. He sighs, putting all of his thoughts in the back of his head for now, wondering what the meeting with Carl will bring.

Thorin lets his lover lead him into the restaurant. “You do look really lovely in my clothes,” he whispers in his ear, just to have something else to think about for a moment.

Mitchell smiles and whispers, “Thanks,” again. “You don’t look bad either in your clothes,” he tries to lighten the heavy mood, squeezing Thorin’s arm, well aware of the glances they’re getting from the few guests at this early hour and the waitresses. He grins inwardly. A gay couple still seems something to be gaped at. _Maybe they even remember us from yesterday..._

Then he spots Carl at a table in the far corner of the large room and leads them towards him. _Too bad he didn’t bring Dan._

Mitchell remembers his good manners and says firmly, “Thorin, this is Carl Richter. Carl, Dr Thorin Oakenshield.”

Carl reaches out his hand and takes Thorin’s firmly. “My pleasure.” He bows a little. Then he and Mitchell hug and he whispers into his ear, “I can’t believe you brought _him.”_

Mitchell just says, “He might be able to help us.” Then they part.

“Likewise,” Thorin gives a curt nod in return. He steps back, feeling a little awkward when he watches his lover hug the other man. He eyes him a little suspiciously. _He looks human. Just like Mitchell does._ Once again he is shocked how easily this man - like his lover - is able to blend in with society. No-one here will even be able to guess that these two men are vampires, killers … _My god there would be mass panic on a global scale if this leaked out!_

When Mitchell releases the embrace he finds Carl look back at him with equal apprehension.

“You did not bring your partner?” Thorin asks him straight. _Why not?_

Carl is shocked at the direct question and looks at Mitchell with a deep frown on his forehead.

Mitchell looks from one man to the other suddenly wishing they’d be in a little more private room where no one can overhear them. This corner has to do it though, for Thorin’s safety. “He knows everything, Carl. I’ve never met a man I trust more.” Mitchell smiles at his lover, butterflies swirling in his stomach as though he’s seventeen again.

Carl clears his throat, feeling completely uncomfortable with this stranger, but since Mitchell seems to trust him with his life…”He isn’t in the country.” He says curtly. “So why does Mitchell think you can help us?” he asks directly back.        

Thorin looks to Mitchell, not sure how much he wants him to say. He suddenly wishes they had talked this through more beforehand. “Can I get everyone a drink first?” he asks. _It will give Mitchell a chance to brief his friend first_.

As soon as Thorin has disappeared towards the bar, Mitchell explains, “Thorin is a doctor in biomedical science. He took a blood sample from me this afternoon.” He doesn’t really know what else to answer. That they are only in the first stages of trying things out?

Carl leans over to say under his breath, “Did you fuck and he survived?”

“Yes...in fact several times in two days.” Mitchell grins and is very proud of his lover. “That’s why I trust him. He knows how to handle the demon.”

“Wow, that is remarkable.” Carl leans back and grins too, “Maybe he’ll grow on me. He’s very easy on the eye too.” He winks at Mitchell as Thorin comes back.

Thorin passes the pints around and sits himself next to Mitchell. He takes his hand, placing them entwined on the table in an unmistakably possessive statement. “Mitchell tells me you are in a similar situation as us,” he decides to restart the conversation with a slightly less confrontational intonation.

Mitchell feels irritated by the frosty atmosphere. But of course his lover and his friend are strangers to each other. Not just that but they would naturally be enemies. "I'm sorry Carl, for talking about private stuff."

"I think I better go. This was not such a good idea. I'm sorry, but how could a human help us? No offence, sir." Carl stands and throws a fiver on the table.

"Wait!" Thorin almost grabs for the other man's hand but quickly changes his mind. "Please..." he indicates for Carl to take his seat again. He throws Mitchell a quick glance and then looks at Carl again. "We ... I have so many questions... And in exchange I can share what I have learnt today, what my thoughts are. I do not mean to cause offence; this is as awkward for me as it must be for you. Please, I want to make this work between me and John." He keeps his gaze locked with the other man, trying to convey that he means to try this again, that he really wants his advice in exchange for what he and Mitchell have learnt today.

Carl does a double take at the enthusiasm the stranger shows with his pleading words. The fire in his eyes when he talks about Mitchell - John! - the softness in his voice  reminds him of his feelings for Dan and he sits down again. "Alright." He looks at Mitchell.

"Please," Mitchell begs too. "Maybe we can work something out that helps all of us." He takes Thorin's hand again and kisses the back of it. "We've had several encounters with...my other side already and Thorin has been always able to defend himself or it retreated on its own."

Thorin throws a cautious glance around him and then leans forward towards the other vampire a little. “We can’t carry on like this though. We have been together a little more than two days and ....” he leans back again, feeling awkward talking about his very early relationship with a total stranger. “Mitchell tells me you and your partner have been together a long time.”

Mitchell leans close to Thorin and whispers, “Maybe we should go back to your house, where we can talk openly and not have to worry that someone can overhear us?” He strokes his back, knowing how terrible this must sound.

Carl says, “Yes we have.” He sighs, “A little over ten years …” He sips his ale slowly, wondering what Mitchell has to tell his _new_ lover secretly. “And in case you are wondering, Mitchell and I have never been lovers. We’ve been flat mates once and continued to be very good friends over…” and he lowers his voice, “ _fifty_ years. I assume he told you that I tried to help him go clean once. 

Thorin nods, surprised at the other man’s frankness all of a sudden. And relieved also to hear that this guy is not an ex of Mitchell. “He did. And are you? Clean?” He can sense Mitchell shift uneasily next to him, but he is reluctant to put the conversation on hold now that Carl has begun to talk. He brushes his hand over his thigh to try and reassure him.

Carl sighs and looks away. Then looks at Mitchell again and mutters, “Yes, but it is not easy to maintain for several decades…It gets harder...” he admits wondering why he suddenly tells _this_ to a total stranger.

Mitchell huffs frustratedly and shakes his head. _Fuck! I thought HE had made it, HE has the ultimate willpower._ “Shit.” He can’t help the swear word escaping his lips.

Thorin looks at his lover and can see the frustration boiling up under the surface. “Maybe we _should_ go back to my place,” he says to him in a low voice. “If you wanted to talk about this afternoon … what we found?”

He snaps his gaze back to Carl. “Decades… That is impressive.” _If Mitchell can learn to control it again … Decades … Even a year at the moment would be incredible!_ “And you could help Mitchell do that … again? I know you have helped him before. But …” he coughs slightly as he thinks how to put this into words, “... our physical relationship is making it very challenging for John.”

Carl suddenly grins at the effort this guy makes to get to the question that interests him most. He clears his throat. “I won’t tie him to a chair again, no. That was cruel.”

“It helped for a while.” Mitchell huffs annoyed with himself, leaning back, remembering the torture he had begged for.

Carl leans towards Thorin, “After so many years without blood, I think the approach has to be different. Wecannot be without it. So maybe one sip per day might be the cure. I do not have a clue though. I am still clean and…” He looks around again if there is no one there who could hear them, “I’ve never bitten Dan.” He looks directly at Thorin’s neck where he can see Mitchell’s bite marks.

Mitchell gets even more frustrated. “I’ve always asked myself how you managed to _not_ do _that!”_ he grumbles.

Carl chuckles, “Well everyone is different in character. And I had been clean for a long time when I fell in love with him.” He becomes serious and draws his hand across his face. “It’s not that easy anymore.” He whispers, looking down in embarrassment.

Thorin has by now gathered enough courage to ask Carl the inappropriate question outright. “But you sleep with him? You can have sex without biting him?”

“Yes.” Carl isn’t even surprised about the question. “As I said, everyone is different in character. It might be the same with our dark sides… But as it turns out now… I...I would like to…” He trails off, not able to talk about this as open as Thorin does. “It gets harder not to...so I invent reasons to not be him more and more…” He’s suddenly glad he can tell this to someone.

“Oh fuck…” Mitchell downs his ale at once. “And here I thought you have the perfect relationship.”

“I …” Thorin bites his lip, feeling his cheeks warm a little. “I don’t mind Mitchell biting me …” he says quietly. “It’s controlling how much he drinks …” He looks to his lover, feeling arousal stir inside him as he talks about what they have been up to between the sheets.

Carl’s eyes widen in utter surprise at _that_ confession. “You are really something special Dr Oakenshield.” He grins at Mitchell. “I’m happy for you, my friend.”

Mitchell grins back. “Special, very special, I’m telling you.” He gets serious though, now leaning closer again, “I had to put him on an IV line already though…”

Thorin is slowly relaxing now and he gently rubs his hand down Mitchell’s back. “And I knocked him out with the bathroom mirror earlier. Although that wasn’t because we were doing anything nice …” he smiles heatedly at his lover. “In all seriousness, Carl, this is all very new to me. Really, Mitchell turned my world upside down only a couple of days ago. But I am crazy about him.”

Carl looks at them in turn, “You are both really serious about this are you?” He finally smiles and feels a little hope flicker inside of him.

Thorin leans into Mitchell and whispers in his ear, “Do you want me to tell him? About the blood? The experiments?”

“Yes, babe. Tell him. But let’s order another round first.” Mitchell waves to the waitress.

“I am _very_ serious about this,” Thorin says, leaning forward again so he can keep his voice down. Although he expects his companions can probably hear him a lot better than anyone around them in any case. “About _us._ So … did Mitchell explain to you what I do? That I am a biomedical scientist?”

“He did. But I have no idea what that means. Can you explain please how that might help us? I understand it you two have had a few interesting encounters already.” Carl had spotted the bite marks on Thorin’s wrist now too as his sleeve had moved upwards a bit. _Mitchell’s got himself a slightly insane man there._

“You could say that,” Thorin snorts. _He is alright. Straight to the point, I like that._ He waves his hand in a dismissive fashion. “It simply means I research diseases to develop new medicines,” he says. “In a nutshell. That’s the angle I came at when Mitchell and I started to talk about his condition. When Mitchell told me how he wanted to be clean I thought it might be something that he could be cured from.” He looks to his lover, sighing. “But we have had a few surprises today, have we not, babe?”

“Where should I start?” Mitchell thinks out loud for a moment. “At some point I really thought I could control it, somehow communicate with my other side. But when Thorin took my blood and I had a glimpse at the vial it was just too much. I got so angry, I attacked him.” He sneaks his arm around Thorin’s waist and then chuckles, “That’s when he hit me with the mirror.”

Carl shakes his head, quite in disbelief at all of this.

“It’s incredible though, Carl!” Thorin says enthusiastically, his fire for that amazing new discovery rekindled once again as he is able to talk to this man about it. “The blood, the _parasitic_ blood … it is like a living being. It reacts. It is like it is thinking all by itself!”

“IT ate Thorin’s.” Mitchell has to chip in. “And...fuck! It shattered the glass!” Mitchell is still shaken by those facts.

“I don’t believe you.”

Mitchell looks at Thorin then at Carl. "You can believe it. Maybe...." he trails off, hoping Thorin can read his mind.

Thorin knits his brow together in annoyance. _You don't believe ME?!_ He knows he shouldn't for so many reasons, but he cannot help himself as he leans towards Carl and hisses, "I've had to put aside every ounce of common sense these last two days to accept all the crazy things Mitchell has told me about vampires and werewolves and ghosts. And I talk to you,” he points his finger at the other man, “about science and you don't believe me? In that case I think we are quite done here." He downs the remains of his pint and looks to Mitchell as he moves back his chair. "We need to go and get some food. For the _human_ at least," he sneers.

"I want proof.” Carl sits straight up in his chair. “Take a sample from me. I need to see it with my own eyes," he hisses back.

At that Thorin instantly changes his offended stance.He can actually appreciate that attitude, that the guy will not just take their word for it but wants proof . "A sample from you?" He looks to Mitchell and can see the surprise in his eyes also. "Very well," he smiles. _Brilliant! An independent sample. Offered freely._ He leans back in his chair again, feeling quite pleased with this turn of events.

Mitchell doesn’t really know what to say. He hadn’t expected his old friend and his new lover to act like this. But then, what did he expect at all? He really should have thought this through a bit better before letting those two proud and stubbornmen meet each other. _Ego clash_ , he sighs.

“We need to talk this through.” Mitchell rubs his hands across his face. “I kept thinking ‘ _it is my blood, he cannot take it from me’.”_ He closes his eyes, feeling almost nauseous while thinking about the procedure. “You may have more experience in withstanding the thirst for blood, but you don’t know what will happen when he puts that needle into you. Your dark side has lived much longer than mine…” He is scared for his lover and what Carl might do to him when that darkside takes over.

But the other two men seem set on this course of action already. “Alright.” Carl nods, looking expectantly at Thorin. “If Mitchell was able to do it I can do it too.”

“Thorin?” Mitchell asks carefully, then mutters, “We didn’t even clean the mess in your bathroom yet…”

Thorin laughs. "No. Or yours for that matter. We appear to leave a path of destruction in our wake." But nonetheless he turns back to Carl. "Tomorrow. If that suits you. And then you can see with your own eyes. Do we have an agreement?" He looks to Mitchell before Carl has a chance to response. "I need you there too, baby."

“Oh, I wouldn’t have left you alone for that,” Mitchell kisses Thorin fully on the mouth. “I’m on early shift. I can pick up Carl and be at your house at five if that is alright?” He looks hopeful at his friend, desperately wanting the two of them get along on better terms. But he has a very anxious feeling about a new experiment in his stomach anyway.

Carl nods curtly, “Okay, yes, we have an agreement. Tomorrow evening, five o’clock.”

+++

As they drive back in the car towards Mitchell's house a thousand and one thoughts are swirling through Thorin's head. And an almost equal cacophony of emotions. He's half expecting to wake up screaming at any moment. To find that the last two days had been somewhere between a nightmare and a wet dream. He is so lost in his thoughts that he nearly misses the turning and has to slam rather forcefully on his brakes.

Mitchell leaves Thorin to his thoughts, having a lot to think about himself. Everything had happened so fast. Was it right for Carl to agree to getting his blood drawn out of him as well? Could it be more dangerous than his own? Would it be too risky for Thorin to be the only human in the room? Maybe they need to bring someone else? Someone who knows about vampires _\- doesn’t hate them -_ but isn’t one? Mitchell rakes his thoughts if he knows someone except George. And surely he dismisses that thought because he doesn’t want to introduce Carl and George to each other as well since both didn’t react too kindly to Thorin in the first place.

He keeps his hand on Thorin’s thigh for connection. The situation feels completely out of hand to him. One part of him is glad they might find a solution to his problem; the other part is worried that he cannot handle his dark side at all. It is so unpredictable. It was almost too easy to _play_ human when now everything seems to have come to the surface again tenfold.

His thoughts get interrupted when a message comes in.

_Dinner is ready. Are you on your way? Annie is hyper to have a guest._

Mitchell smiles and turns to Thorin, “Looks like you will be staying for dinner if you don’t mind.”

“I am starving!” Thorin admits. “I will gladly accept that invitation.”

“Good. And ehm … tomorrow … can you bring more blood or should I?” Mitchell asks, voice raspy.

"I might be able to get some," Thorin nods as he turns off the engine. He looks towards the inconspicuous property, suddenly feeling a little unsure about going in. After all that has happened he feels somewhat overwhelmed and actually finds himself craving contact with normal human beings rather than having dinner with more supernatural ‘monsters’. But when Mitchell brushes his hand tenderly through his hair he knows that by the same token he does not want to be parted from him just yet. "Were you going to bring up the experiments?" he asks as they get out of the car, wanting to be prepared for the conversation if he is.

Mitchell takes Thorin’s hand, shaking his head. “I sense you need some human contact, baby. How about we try and be just human as I did successfully for the last few months? Even if it’s just for dinner? It may settle our nerves.”

"Thank you," Thorin smiles and takes Mitchell's hand. "I appreciate that. The rollercoaster has been exciting, don't get me wrong. But I could do with having my feet back on the ground for a while."

“Me too.” Mitchell says as he opens the door, yelling, “We’re home!” pecking Thorin on the cheek, then shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the hallstand.

"Mitchell!" Annie comes flying out of the kitchen. "You're home! I've made a roast. I hope that's alright. We've missed you!" She presses a sort of kiss on Mitchell's cheek but then stills as she finds Thorin staring directly at her.

Thorin blinks. He finds himself pinching the back of his hand just to make sure that he is not dreaming as he looks at the ghostly image of a young woman.

Mitchell sees the surprised reaction of Annie and he turns to Thorin to find him looking at her. “You can see her?”

"Yes. Sort of." He blinks again, expecting the faint image will disappear if he closes his eyes. But it does not.

“Welcome back home,” George comes down the stairs, oblivious to the happenings in the hallway. “You’ve been clothes shopping today, Mitchell? The blue suits you…” He stops his babbling when all three of them look at him with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Annie?" Thorin says unsurely. "You're Annie..."

"Yes! Oh my god, you can see me? You can see me!" Annie practically jumps up and down.

Thorin looks from Mitchell to Annie again before he really notices George. "Thank you," he says kindly to him. "I thought I'd turn up conscious this time," he jests, feeling somewhat embarrassed. But he quickly finds himself drawn back to the apparition before him.

“Since we can all see each other now, I suggest we behave like normal people and have dinner.” Mitchell grins, trying to soothe his lover. “Annie is an excellent cook and so is George.” He takes Thorin’s hand again and pulls him into their cosy kitchen. “Smells fantastic, guys.” He pulls out a chair and indicates for Thorin to sit down in an attempt of gentleman-like manners, still grinning at his puzzled lover.

"Thank you," Thorin smiles and takes a seat. "And it does smell wonderful." He reaches for Mitchell's hand as he sits down beside him.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Annie positively beams. "Coffee? Tea? A beer?"

"May I have a cup of tea please? Strong, no sugar," Thorin automatically replies, only then realising he's not only able to see Annie faintly but can actually hear her quite clearly. He throws her an uncertain smile.

"Yes!" Annie nods happily. "Of course! Tea!" And she turns to fill the kettle.

“Beer,” George and Mitchell answer simultaneously. While Mitchell goes and gets it for them, George starts to put the food on the plates. “So has everybody had a nice day?” he tries conversationally, still not really sure what exactly Thorin and Mitchell are up to together aside from the obvious.

"Yes, it was interesting," Thorin smiles at Mitchell. "And Mitchell introduced me to a friend of his."

George raises an eyebrow as in to say _What friend? We are his only friends!_ “Oh, that’s nice.” He chews a while before asking again, “Where have you been clothes shopping, Mitchell? Normally you take Annie…” as Mitchell first glares at him and then concentrates very much on cutting his food in super tiny pieces George gets it and looks at Thorin, as if to take his measurements.

“Thorin invited me to his house.” Mitchell tries to change the subject, not really knowing how to _not_ tell what they’ve really been doing. “He likes to cook too. He’s got an enormous kitchen in his beautiful place.” _And a lab..._ but he will not mention that just yet since the agreement was to act normal. And well, discussing their crazy experiments does not seem to be appropriate conversation material across the dinner table in any case.

+++

“So did you enjoy your human dinner?” Mitchell asks after dinner when they’ are sat outside on the steps of the house having a smoke.

"It was lovely," Thorin nods taking a drag from his cigarette. He looks into Mitchell's deep brown eyes, the question burning on his lips. "Annie ... Why do you think I could kind of see her today? And hear her? When yesterday I could do neither?"

“I have no id...wait…” Mitchell breathes out the smoke of his nose and mouth, locking gazes with the gorgeous man beside him, a slight grin appearing. “Remember, we kissed as I had accidentally bitten my lip...Could be my blood that got into your bloodstream...Dracula’s lover.” He kisses Thorin gently, not caring if anyone could see them. “It’s quite aggressive as we now know...May be able to make you see and hear ghosts...?” He pulls his lover close against his side.

Thorin considers this and he feels a shiver tease down his spine at the thought of that alien substance having entered his body. "Blimey... " he utters as he leans against Mitchell. "Have you ever encountered that before? A human with vampire blood in them?" _What other effect could it have?_

“No, baby.” _Almost every other human that came that close to me is dead or a vampire._ “And I haven’t heard about it either.” He lays his arm around Thorin’s shoulders. “Maybe Carl knows something.” He kisses his lover’s temple and whispers, “Did you like it? Did you like to taste my blood?” He feels like his dark side is asking that question even though it is still in his human voice.

Thorin jolts at the question and hesitates to answer immediately. He looks at Mitchell, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. _Jesus, he must think I'm proper fucked in the head!_ "I think so... " he says hesitantly to allow him to recall that statement if Mitchell recoils from him. "Did you...?"

“Oh fuck, baby, of course I did.” Mitchell loves Thorin’s answer; he’d hoped for something like that. “Your sweet blood is most delicious,” he whispers into his lover’s ear, arousal stirring deep in his guts. “Let’s go somewhere more private, hm?” _Which side of me is talking right now?_ Mitchell feels his head spinning. 

"I - I meant me tasting _your_ blood.  Oh shit, baby, I'm not some weirdo! It's just..." He grabs Mitchell's hand. "You are right, somewhere private." He leans to press a kiss behind Mitchell's ear. "You're giving me wood, babe," he whispers heatedly.

"Here or your place?" Mitchell feels his cock get very interested at Thorin's last sentence. "I don't think you're a weirdo." He rubs Thorin’s thigh firmly. "You are just right for me. Because you’re giving your insane vampire wood too."   

Thorin grabs Mitchell's face in his hands and presses a long passionate kiss on his lips. "Here...?" he pants quite needily, not in any state right now to drive all the way back to his place.   

“Yes, please because I can’t wait a moment longer, baby,” Mitchell gasps, throwing the stump of his cigarette away and pulls Thorin up with him. “But…” he groans when they close the front door. “We...aw fuck, we don’t have any blood bags…” Mitchell looks frustratedly at Thorin.

Thorin sighs, feeling his strain in his jeans. "Abort?" he asks Mitchell. "Or try without?"

“Is it unfair when I say your choice?” Mitchell gathers him into his arms. “I need your wood in my hole though.” He whispers, hoarsely, wantonly in his lover’s ear.

"Upstairs! Now!" Thorin growls in Mitchell's ear. His dirty talk is making him ache in want for his cheeky lover. "I'll take the risk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell, Carl and George written by Delorita  
> Thorin and Annie written by LadyLuna


	10. Fangs

"Oh good, you're back!" Annie chirps happily as she walks back into the living room. "So who wants a cup of tea?"

Mitchell steps reluctantly away from Thorin, smiling at her, pulling him towards the stairs. “Um...not right now, we’ll have it later okay?”

"Oh," Annie answers, a little disappointedly before realisation that she's interrupted something dawns on her. "Oh! Right." And she hastily flees back into the kitchen.  

“What’s the matter?” George looks at her questioningly as she comes back with the still full tray.

"They don't want tea. _Not just yet_ ," she stresses heavily, flustering a little.

George snorts, “I guess they want each other first…” He shakes his head about two grown men behaving like horny teenagers.

Annie shrugs, feeling a little giggly about it. "They're in love. As long as Mitchell stays... well,  _Mitchell_." She thinks to how she'd found him the previous morning.

George sighs. “I like that guy. But I am really not sure if this will work out well for Mitchell.” He scratches the back of his neck. “I guess he has to find out for himself though.” He takes the dish cloth and starts to dry the plates.  

+++

Mitchell locks the door behind them hastily, turning to Thorin and devouring him hungrily, panting in between, “I need you to fuck me hard….” He runs his hand down Thorin’s front, feeling for his _wood_ in his trousers and loving the state his lover is already in.

“God Mitchell ..” Thorin groans through their urgent tonguing, pulling Mitchell’s jumper - _his_  jumper - over his lover’s head. “I want to … But do you think … We said nice and slow is best … Oh fuck, but I need you….” He pulls Mitchell hard against him and bites down on the hollow between his shoulder and neck, knowing he is tempting fate all too much.

Mitchell groans loudly at that gesture, “Oh god damn, YES! Do that again…” He fumbles with the waistband of Thorin’s trousers as wild emotions hit him at being bitten. “To hell with nice and slow…” He throws his head back. “I _need_ you hard and fast.”

Thorin grabs his lover and twists him around roughly. “Then I shall give it you ... hard ... and fast,” he breathes heavily in Mitchell’s ear as he pushes him up against the wall. He yanks his own trousers down and then Mitchell’s. As his lover steps out of them he pushes his legs roughly apart, teasing his finger down his warm cleft. “You want it, baby?” he growls in Mitchell’s ear, licking along his neckline, remembering how that too had aroused Mitchell so much before. “You want to feel me inside you?”

Mitchell feels unbelievable heat rise up inside of him all at once at those touches and Thorin’s words. He braces himself against the wall, steadying his stance. “ **Yes. No lube.”** Mitchell bites his lip hard, feeling blood trickle down his chin, instantly knowing what just happened, but being still himself as well. He prays Thorin isn’t freaking out. He grabs for him with one hand, pulling him closer. “ **P---please.”**

Thorin can hear the shift in Mitchell’s conscience before he sees it. He pushes himself against his lover, replacing his finger with his full cock, rubbing it between those soft rounds. “Hello my dirty little vampire,” he whispers in Mitchell’s ear, grinning wickedly. “You have come out to play, have you?”

“ **Have. Now fuck me hard. You know how to do it, wicked human.”** Mitchell spreads his legs a bit more to give Thorin better access. This feeling of being two at the same time is weird, but oh so good! Having his dark side talk to Thorin like that turns him on beyond anything. He rubs his hard on against the wall, hissing.

Thorin guides himself against Mitchell’s entrance and breaches him, slowly but without hesitation, without stopping until he is fully sheathed inside his lover. He grabs him by his sleek throat, twisting him to look at him with those deep black eyes. And after only the briefest flicker of doubt he sticks out his tongue and licks along Mitchell’s stubbly jaw, tasting the vampire blood.“Show me your secrets, my dark lover. I want to learn them all!” he hisses as he pulls back and then slams himself hard back into Mitchell.

Mitchell howls, a deep, fierce animal cry. “ **Again!** ” he pants, squeezing Thorin’s cock hard with his inner muscles, loving the pain and the burn. He fists his cock vigorously. That hand on his throat adding even more to the dark pleasure.  

“Take it,” Thorin purrs against Mitchell’s cheek, holding him firmly in place. He is well aware that he’s having sex with the vampire now and he is unsure just how much of John’s human side still has control over this, is still part of this. Regardless, this other side to his lover is turning him on enormously and he sets an unforgiving pace. “You take it so good, Mitchell.”

He pushes his lover’s chin back up to expose his long neck once more and grazes his teeth against that milky skin. “How does it feel, baby? To have the tables turned on you like this?” he snarls, pushing Mitchell against the wall again. “God, baby, love fucking you hard like this.”

Mitchell could just turn and have his wicked way with Thorin but he doesn’t. He enjoys this too much, having someone who might almost be his equal, who’s just as strong willed. “Love you fucking me like this, babe.” _Oh god, I can switch!_ Mitchell feels a thrill run through him. “ **Bite me again. Hard,”** The vampire says and grabs for Thorin’s hand, licking his palm.

 _He can switch!_ Thorin feels a buzz of excitement as he hears Mitchell’s human voice come through telling him that that side enjoys this just as much as the dark side.

He shudders as he feels that tongue lick the palm of his hand and he brushes Mitchell’s curls aside once more, bending down close once more. He thrusts forward hard again and then bites down onto Mitchell’s neck with a lot more force this time. His human nature seems to have this natural restraint built in that stops him from actually breaking skin. But nonetheless Mitchell lets out a yelp as he leaves a deep imprint of his human teeth into his skin.

Mitchell is howling again at the bite, wriggling his ass to welcome the accompanying thrust in even deeper. “Fuck! YES!!!” He groans, and then bites down on Thorin’s fleshy part of his palm, enjoying the blood flow across his tongue, down his throat, spreading into his whole body. He sucks twice, slowly, with no haste or urgency, savouring the taste and the feeling, knowing he can have it again just when he wants to, and then pulls his fangs out, licking across the puncture wounds, kissing them gently.

"F-fuck…!” Thorin groans as he releases the moment that Mitchell bites through his skin. It seems to have become an instant trigger for him, something that is so strangely erotically charged that it makes him come there and then. “Oh babe …” He feels the pulses of his climax almost simultaneously with the throb in his hand. And the high of that wonderful orgasm makes him act very oddly when he takes Mitchell’s own hand and pushes it against his lover’s mouth. “F-feed me …” he whimpers softly. “Your blood. Please … Just a few drops... ”

Mitchell wants to ask _Really?_ But he’s lost to his own orgasm as he feels Thorin climax oh so very close to his core. But he doesn’t bite his wrist; he bites his tongue and lip again and bends his head awkwardly to kiss Thorin fully, feeding him his vampire blood slowly, pushing his tongue inside of his lover’s mouth in the rhythm of his own climax, dragging it out of his cock leisurely during their deep, intimate tongue play.

The taste of the blood in his mouth is really not that different to his own whenever he'd sucked on a shallow cut; warm, metallic. But whether it is the parasitic blood or just the simple act of snogging each other as Thorin is still inside his lover, his cock barely softened despite his climax,  he feels an unusual rush of energy and excitement buzz through him.

When they finally pull apart - both their tongues and their private parts - Thorin slowly licks his lips, looking at Mitchell. "That was incredible..."

Mitchell turns around and kisses Thorin again, his fangs still out, enveloping him into his arms. He can’t speak just yet. His human and his vampire side just had the most incredible sex with Thorin and he was in control all the time. He simply can’t believe it.

Thorin takes Mitchell's hands in his own and leads the both of them to Mitchell's bed where they sit down together. "I think your vampire has grown to like me," he smiles softly.  

Mitchell shuffles onto the bed, pulling Thorin into his arms. “ **I have. You are a very unique person Thorin Oakenshield.”** Mitchell feels his fangs retreat and sighs into Thorin’s hair. “That never has happened before, baby.” He changes positions again to lie on his side and look directly at his lover, tracing his fingers across the blood stains around his mouth. “You’re crazy and we love you for it...or …or is that just _I?”_  

Thorin strokes Mitchell's skin slowly, just enjoying the feeling of their blissful aftermath without any fear for his life this time. "That was very special, my love," he smiles. "And very naughty." He looks at the puncture wounds in the palm of his hand and chuckles as he realises he now has three vampire marks across his body.

He leans forward to kiss Mitchell again, softly and lovingly this time. "It appears we can do it after all. Maybe that is the answer? Just a little bit to keep your dark side happy too?"

“God, I don’t know what to say, baby.” Mitchell takes Thorin’s hand and kisses it reverently. “I can feel your blood rush through me. How it’s giving me energy. I was _aware_ of drinking it. Actually drinking, like an expensive wine. Enjoying every drop and I can _remember it!_ ” He strokes Thorin’s cheek. “I’m so very grateful to you, for loving my dark side so much. It feels that. It respects you.” A gentle kiss to Thorin’s bloody lips. “You’re still crazy though for wanting to drink _my_ blood.”

Thorin brushes his thumb over where Mitchell's lips had just been. He feels pleased to hear his lover say that his dark and dangerous side respects him. "Crazy... But nice?" he asks carefully. He can feel it too, that sensation that Mitchell is describing to him. The energy and the buzz. Although he is quite unsure whether it actually is the vampire blood or simply his imagination aided by the dirty rough sex they had enjoyed. Still, he can understand Mitchell's desire for the blood even better now. It's a drug. His body needs it but it also gives him this sense of euphoria to make him yearn it even more.   

Mitchell chuckles, “More than nice.” He pulls Thorin flush against him. “You can’t imagine how it feels to _finally_ not be scared of having the kind of sex you want to have, without killing your partner.” He buries his nose into Thorin’s hair. “Thank you so much. I love you so. You make me feel safe.” He inhales his lover’s scent then whispers into his ear. “Hmm this gives us all kinds of opportunities…”

Although his body seems to be taking great interest in Mitchell's last sentence, his heart blooms with the spoken words of love. "I don't think I have ever felt like this about someone before. I have never been so in love with someone as I am with you and I know that sounds crazy as we barely know each other." He searches for Mitchell's eyes when he tells him. "I really feel you are the one."  

“Oh baby.” Mitchell actually feels emotional tears prick his eyes. “I think you are the one for me and my dark side too.” He lets his eyes shift and looks into Thorin’s beautiful blue ones, now even more sparkling when he looks at them with his vampire gaze. “Let’s get to know each other then.” He’s suddenly able to let his fangs drop without feeling any anger at all and moves forward to gently kiss Thorin like this, all vamped up. His hands trail up and down his backside and into his hair and everywhere he can reach.          

At the sight of those lethal fangs Thorin's own natural instinct is to recoil and flee. But he is surprised into staying where he is when his vampire lover touches and him ever so tenderly. He closes his eyes and just concentrates on the feeling. As he answers the kiss with his tongue he leisurely lets it play around Mitchell's mouth. And then suddenly he has this urge to run his tongue over those pearly fangs.

 A sudden never known jolt of pleasure hits Mitchell’s body and he simply comes without even being touched on his cock. _He LICKED my fangs._ The vampire groans so loudly, it rings in his own ears like a dark song. He rubs his twitching cock against Thorin’s bare thigh now, pulling away from the kiss to not bite that sweet agile weapon accidentally.

 Thorin blinks in surprise when he feels the warm splash of cum land on his stomach chorused by the most primal groan of pleasure from Mitchell. He grins as he stares into his coal black eyes when his lover breaks the kiss. "Wow, baby. You seemed to like that a lot!" he chuckles.

 “Holy fuck!” Mitchell still shudders. “That was very...unexpected.” He grins, somehow feeling like reborn yet again. “ **You love my fangs?** ” Mitchell doesn’t even know his dark side is able to talk without anger. Thorin really brings out things in him he didn’t even know he was capable of doing.

 "I do! Even more so now that I know it does _that_ to you!" Thorin grins at his lover, his hand feeling between them to stroke his wet cock.

 Mitchell hums pleasurably at the touch then takes Thorin’s hand and licks his own cum from his fingers. “I guess that’s worth exploring _a lot more_ my sweet, crazy lover.” He searches for Thorin’s cock with his other hand, feeling very pleased that he, too, is hard already again.

 "I don't know whether it's just you or your blood or..." Thorin shrugs almost apologetically. "But I just can't get enough of you." He moans softly as Mitchell touches him up. "I must apologise to your house mates," he smirks. "It’s not usually my manner to spend the evening fucking the host when I've been invited over for dinner!"

 Mitchell snorts, “I hope not!” He caresses Thorin’s pulsing dick slowly, from tip to base, further down to his balls, cradling them gently. “It’s the blood, baby, it makes you all hard and horny.” He lets his fangs drop, being amazed himself how well this is going at _his_ will now. “Try that again, baby, please.”

 "Don't give the blood all the credit," Thorin grins, feeling Mitchell grow in the palm of his hand again. "For you are pretty darn irresistible John, even without all the vampire glamour!" He lazily strokes Mitchell's cock, enjoying that feeling of it slowly hardening under his touch. Then he carefully leans forward, this time being very aware of what he is doing as he sticks out his tongue and caresses the tip ever so carefully over Mitchell's right fang.

  **“Oh lover…”** Mitchell closes his eyes and gives in to the feeling, concentrating on Thorin’s tongue. The touch on his fang is like electricity sparking through his whole body on a very high range. The gentle touch to his lethal weapon arouses way more than having his nipple licked. **“Lick...the other one.”** His dark voice trembles from the unknown ultimate pleasure.

 Thorin obliges happily as he can sense the pleasure this is giving Mitchell, not least confirmed by his fully grown dick throbbing in his hand again. "Good, baby," he groans at those nimble fingers playing with his own begging cock and then moves his tongue to play with the other sharp instrument of Mitchell's dark side.

  ** _Holy fuck, this is so sooo goood!_** Mitchell can’t believe that he’s close to climaxing again. He takes both their cocks in his hand, rubbing and pulling and smearing precome all around. He hisses and moans at Thorin’s ministrations. “ **So goood…”** He pulls Thorin’s thigh across his and searches with his other hand for the entrance to Thorin’s body, playing his finger gently across it.

 "Oh god yes, babe!" Thorin groans and pushes back against that playful finger, wanting to feel it inside him so bad. He wiggles himself to give his lover access and simultaneously grinds into Mitchell's fist. He loves the feeling of his lover’s hardness frotting against his own. It may be the blood that is bringing him so close to orgasm again but he certainly is not complaining. _Jesus I'm forty-five years old and I'm more horny and responsive than I was in my teens!_

 When his lover enters his body with his middle finger he grunts loudly and almost loses it there and then. "Come with me," he hisses, licking those sexy fangs interchangeably now.

 Thorin's channel contracts around Mitchell’s finger. That mobile gentle tongue kind of holds Mitchell right on the edge of his orgasm. He moves his hips in synch with Thorin's, mewling like a cat, his whole body twitching with his new found intense pleasure. He adds another finger to thrust deeply into his lover and opens his mouth wider so Thorin is able to spoil his hypersensitive fangs.

 When he feels his peak only seconds away, he pulls back and moves. His fingers as deep inside as they would go, hitting Thorin's pleasure point. His other hand twisting across their cock heads just right and his fangs...

 He bites down at Thorin's neck where his very first bite mark is in a most tender manner.   **Oh precious lover**. His fangs feel each molecule of skin, each blood cell that’s rushing by them. He's swallowing slowly, appreciatively humming. He feels Thorin come instantly as he pierces his skin and it makes him come too, groaning, pulsing into their palms, pulling his fangs out and lapping at the wound. “ **Lover,”** the vampire utters.

 Thorin is clawing at his partner as a peak, so intense that he feels like he's gasping for air, explodes inside his body. He wants to say a thousand loving things but his voice is completely gone, overwhelmed by the unspoken love and pleasure between them. He pants and groans and shivers as Mitchell licks over his puncture wounds.

 And suddenly the most odd sensation stirs inside him. As if his body is trying to do that thing that Mitchell does with his eyes. He feels all his hairs stand up and his senses sharpen as if he's on drugs. "B-baby... My god...."

 Mitchell wraps his arms and legs around Thorin as he shudders and shakes like a leaf in the storm. He keeps caressing those puncture marks whispering, “All mine.” over and over.  

 "Yes... " Thorin utters breathlessly. "And you're mine. My beautiful vampire."    

Mitchell is silent for a few moments, doing his equivalent of breathing deeply, gathering his wits. Then he murmurs, “I’ve never ever felt something like that before. That was just absolutely mind blowing.” He entangles their limbs to look at Thorin. “Are you alright?” He caresses his beautiful blood stained beard.

 "Yes!" Thorin smiles. "I agree, mind-blowing. I just had the weirdest sensation just now. I don't know how to describe it… " He rolls onto his back, stroking Mitchell's hair. "Like as if your blood in me was trying to change me. But it couldn't. So it just became this sort of illusion." He looks to Mitchell, shaking his head. "Sorry, that makes no sense."

 Mitchell loves Thorin’s fingers in his hair and he inclines his head towards him, getting a little worried, “Maybe we need to be careful with how much blood youhave from me too. Not only I from you.” He slides his fingertips across Thorin’s muscled torso, his shirt buttons somehow missing. “I can’t get my head around the fact that I’m able to pull back and just have a sip. It’s...oh baby.” He can’t speak further but has to bend down and kiss his lover ever so gently, marvelling in the feeling of actually being able to control his dark side.

 Thorin nods slowly. He is not sure how he feels about this. About the vampire blood clearly having an effect on him. Will it be temporary? Will it eventually disappear out of his system? Or will the vampire virus or whatever it may be spread, grow, as it consumes his own blood, like it did in the lab. How much before the effect becomes irreversible? Before it kills him and turns him? Before he will not just see ghosts but starts to feel the bloodlust?

 Suddenly the whole thing feels quite overwhelming and he pushes himself upright, rubbing his face. "I need to analyse that sample from Carl tomorrow. Just to understand what it does to my blood."

 Mitchell sighs, rubbing his hand soothingly across Thorin’s back, feeling wonderfully mellow after three extraordinary orgasms. Not wanting to think about new problems now  when his biggest problem seems to have at least partly dissolved. “Yes, you do. But please do not worry too much until then. You just had a few drops.” Mitchell sits up, lying his chin on Thorin’s shoulder. “You, licking my fangs was the most trustful and erotic feeling ever.”

 Thorin pushes his broodings to the back of his mind and turns his head so to kiss Mitchell's cheek. "Well there you go," he smiles. "Your vampirism has not only earned you this amazing stamina and ability to have multiple orgasms but you've got a whole extra erogenous zone! I totally get now why you cannot be seen on film or all the human porn stars would be out of a job!"

 Mitchell laughs heartily at that, tackling his lover onto his back, straddling him. “I am not the only one who had multiple orgasms here.” He shakes his head and says, still laughing. “God, we’re a total mess, smeared with blood and semen. And look at your shirt, looks like you need one of mine now.” He reluctantly gets up, starting to rummage in his closet, wondering where Annie put everything.

 Thorin chuckles, happy that being with Mitchell is as much fun as it is hot. "And I could really do with that cup of tea now," he smiles at his lover. "I love you, baby. You are amazing."

 “Hmm, so are you.” Mitchell leans onto the bed, flicking his tongue across Thorin’s nose. “I assume we'd better not share the tub. I’ll go and fill it for you.” He slings a white towel around his waist, takes the stack of fresh clothes and is about to walk out of the door when it occurs to him that Thorin doesn’t know where their bathroom is. “Wanna come?” he smirks.

 Thorin can't help but laugh out loud. "Haven't I done enough _coming_ for you yet, baby?" He shimmies himself off the bed and playfully slaps Mitchell's backside. "You got a towel for me or am I to sprint across the gallery butt naked?"

 “Oh, I’m sure Annie would like that.” Mitchell pushes a large black towel into Thorin’s arms. “And yeah, I think we’ve done enough coming for tonight. You make me so very happy.” He kisses Thorin’s nose playfully. “But you need to sprint across the gallery anyway because you do look like a vampire around your beautiful mouth.”

Thorin wraps the towel around his waist and then rubs his thumb over his lips, seeing the bloody substance on his digit. "Hmm." He gives Mitchell a gentle shove. "Let's go then, _trouble_. And just for the record, you make me very very happy too," he beams.     


	11. Dark Prince

"I think they're done," Annie giggles in a fit of laughter. George is red up to the tip of his ears even though he'd put his headphones on about an hour ago. "Hey!" she pokes him to get his attention.

“What?!” George doesn’t really know how to behave. He’s angry that his best mate is getting stolen away from him, even though he wishes Mitchell to be happy. And having to listen to them have a go at it...a male couple...that was odd...mildly put.He pulls the headphones down and glares at Annie.

"I said... I think they're done," Annie plonks herself next to George on the sofa. "I just heard Mitchell's bedroom door open. Think they're having a shower."

“My God, Annie! I’d think you had actually _fun_ listening to their howling?” George shakes his head in disbelief.

Annie shrugs. "I wasn't really listening. It was hard not to though." She frowns, a little annoyed with George. "And it's the best I'm ever gonna get now anyway, listening to other people have sex," she mutters under her breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” George pads his knee for her to sit down. “You think they want tea now?” He looks at his wristwatch. “Nearly midnight?”

Annie curls up onto George's lap. "Well. I guess that depends on Thorin, he's the one who needs to sleep." She looks to George. "I wonder what Mitchell intends to do with him?" she wonders out loud.

“Do with him?” George frowns. But then he hears the two love birds upstairs and decides to not poke any further.

“You look good in my clothes,” Mitchell beams at Thorin when they’ve finished their shower. He takes Thorin’s hand firmly in his and they go down to join the others again, Mitchell grinning widely.

Thorin feels a little self-conscious as he follows his lover down. He barely knows these people and he can imagine with the noises that they had been making upstairs they will have heard them do the dirty. "This is awkward!" he whispers to Mitchell, squeezing his hand harder.

“I love you and they are my best friends, they need to see it.” Mitchell holds up their entwined hands. But if you do not like it…” He lets go a little.

Thorin chuckles. "Not the hand holding, you dork! The fact that we've been sexing upstairs all evening!" He shuts up as they get to the bottom of the stairs, trying to put his air of confident nonchalance back on.

Mitchell holds him back for a moment to whisper in his ear. “I live here and you’re my boyfriend so they’d better get used to it,” he winks.

"Hello you two. Tea?" Annie grins the moment she sees the two men. "Oooh, you look good in those!" she compliments Thorin.

Mitchell grins too, knowing Annie would immediately recognize his clothes on Thorin. “He does.” He snatches a cup from her tray and gulps it all down, seemingly thirsty.

George lounges in the corner of the sofa, observing the two men. And he can’t help but think that they _do_ look happy. In fact, he’s never seen Mitchell glowing like this. He always tries to be cheerful, but never like this. _This is true happiness_ , he contemplates.

Thorin accepts the tea from Annie with a smile, "Thank you," and then sits himself down in the chair. He finds himself thumbing the ear of his mug, unsure what to say to the others. He's not normally so easily tongue tied but he also does not normally behave like this. Or finds himself in a house with non-humans for that matter.

He smiles as Mitchell sits down on the arm of the chair. It's only then, when he starts to relax a little and dares look up again that he realises that already he can see Annie almost like a normal human now. He had not even thought twice when she'd handed him his tea, but now he stares at her in genuine surprise and morbid fascination. _It's the blood..._

"I...I'm sorry when I ask this," George fumbles nervously with his glasses, "but are you...are you going to steal Mitchell away from us?"  

Thorin blinks hard at the unexpected question. "I ... Er..." he looks to Mitchell for help.

"Maybe you'll have one housemate more rather than one less?" Mitchell says cheerfully, squeezing Thorin's shoulder, not knowing how else to answer the question. "Or are you going to move in with Nina already?" he looks at George questioningly.

"That's...that's different! Nina...she...she doesn't know..." He trails off waving his hand vaguely.

"Doesn't know what? Who's Nina?" Thorin asks with interest, looking from George to Mitchell, feeling a little behind on the conversation. He rubs his nose, trying to make it look like an itch although he is feeling a little twitchy suddenly in the presence of George.

"Nina is his new girlfriend. She doesn't know about our...conditions." Mitchell turns to Thorin. "Would you like a beer?"

"I have to drive back, baby," Thorin takes Mitchell's hand and presses a kiss on top of it. He really feels uncomfortable with George for some reason, which is odd as the last time they had gotten on fine. And he wants to challenge him about not telling his girlfriend about his condition - as a human finding it quite unacceptable to think he would hide _that_ from the person he's intimate with - but he holds his tongue as he does not want to argue with another of Mitchell's friends. "So how long have you been a werewolf?" he asks, just to try and show some interest, unaware just how uncomfortable George is with that.

"Two years," George answers shortly, looking at Thorin challengingly.

"George what's the matter with you?" Mitchell asks, a little confused at his friend’s behaviour.

"Well," George sighs and decides to come out with the truth. "You have been behaving not like your normal self lately. You talked about experiments." He fixes Thorin with his stare. "Annie and I are very concerned."

Mitchell snorts. "Not like my normal self? I think I'm just about to get to know my true self." He looks from George to Annie. "But thanks for your concern. I volunteered and the experiment didn't harm me. It just went kind off in an unexpected way." He looks at Thorin too, not sure if he said the right thing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George gets even more agitated now.

“Hey!” Thorin puts his hand on Mitchell’s thigh to sooth him, sensing the rise in tension between his lover and George. “It’s alright, babe. I understand your friends must be concerned.” He smiles forcibly at Annie and George. “I simply took a blood sample from Mitchell. To compare it to my own human blood,” he explains to George, hoping that by telling him this he will begin to trust him more. “We only want to learn a way to be together without either of us coming to any harm. I have no malintent.”

He places a kiss on Mitchell’s hand again, smiling lovingly at him. “I really love John. I know we have only been together a few days and it has all gone very quick. But I promise you I will not _steal_ him away and I only intent to love him.” He leans himself forward a little towards George and Annie. “And I would like us to be friends if possible. You have been so kind to invite me into your home when you barely know me. Please, ask me anything you like and I will answer honestly. Perhaps that will improve the understanding between us?”

George gapes a little at Thorin’s words, feeling that they are honest and true. Especially the way he _looks_ at Mitchell and touches him so fondly convinces him. “I would like to be friends with my best mate’s...boyfriend too.” George grabs for another teacup nearby. “So, what did you find out by comparing the two samples?” he asks then looks at Mitchell. “He could...you did...I...I mean you always talked yourself out of giving a blood sample…”

“I wanted to know too. I was curious. And believe me…” Mitchell thinks for a moment but then too, decides for the truth, “My dark side didn’t like having taken blood away from me.” He lays his arm around Thorin’s shoulders.

“No,” Thorin smirks, “it did not.” He looks to George again and then to Annie, who has been listening intently to the conversation. “We found some interesting things. A lot of it is just speculation at this stage. What was both interesting and, I will admit, somewhat disturbing was when I showed the sample to Mitchell.” He looks to his lover for permission to carry on and when Mitchell nods he says, looking at his hands, “It sounds crazy but the vampire blood seemed to get agitated. And it actually shattered the vial it was in. It …mixed… with my own spilled blood on the floor.” He rubs Mitchell’s hand again. “It certainly is quite aggressive as it seemed to absorb my blood. But when we came back later it had vanished altogether.”

He stops talking now, realising in his enthusiasm for his findings he has rambled on for a bit, and looks up at George again for his reaction.

“Holy crap.” George rubs his hands across his face. “It shattered the vial?” He looks at Mitchell for confirmation.

“Yes, it did. Thorin held it closer to me and it shattered the glass, as though it wanted to get back to me or something. I still can’t believe I have been living with that stuff inside of me for over hundred years.” Talking about it suddenly makes him feel very uneasy and he gets up and goes to grab some beers, at least for him and George.

“Are you …are you going to do more experiments?” George asks again, not as unfriendly as before.

Thorin hesitates for a moment, but the improved atmosphere encourages him. He nods slowly. “Mitchell has introduced me to an old friend of his. Another vampire. And he has agreed to give me a sample also. Our main objective ... “ he folds his hands together now, resting his elbows on his knees as he looks at George again. “As I am sure Mitchell will have told you he wants to go clean. He has done it before he tells me, as has his friend. But at some point the entity in the blood becomes too much to resist. I want to help Mitchell find a way so that he does not have to kill.” He smirks, “admittedly _that_ is very much in my own interest.”

Mitchell smiles as he comes back out of the kitchen, handing George a bottle and sits back at Thorin’s side.

“That would be great, if you could find a way to help him with that.” _Maybe there is a way to help me too?_ George isn’t brave enough to voice that question yet. “It...it looks like you are safe with him…” As he says that he feels himself blush crimson.

Mitchell laughs at that. “Hm, looks like it. _Those_ experiments actually are going very well,” he teases, so very happy about their latest interesting discovery.

Thorin finds himself grinning at the underlying meaning of Mitchell’s words.

“I think I had best go,” he says as he looks at his watch. “It is late for a simple human like myself,” he winks at Annie who is still smiling silently at him. He drags himself to his feet and pulls Mitchell against his lips. “See you tomorrow, gorgeous.”

“Five o’clock at your place with Carl. But let me see you out.”

Thorin smiles and then extends his hand to George. “It was a pleasure to meet you again. I would like to invite you over for dinner at my home next.”

“Thank you. Invitation accepted.” George shakes Thorin’s hand firmly. “I’m sorry I behaved so grumpy. I see now that Mitchell is in good hands with you.”

Thorin nods courteously and holds out his hand to Annie next, although he is unsure if she can actually shake his hand.

Annie tentatively holds out her hand, concentrating very hard. She knows Thorin will not actually be able to shake her hand. At most he will feel a brush of cold air as she takes his hand, but at least now that he can seemingly see her she can make the effort. “It has been nice to have you over,” she smiles at the handsome tall man.

“It has been my pleasure,” Thorin inclines his head. “Thank you for the lovely meal. And the lots of cups of tea,” he chuckles before turning back to Mitchell and following him to the front door.

Mitchell steps out into the silent night and turns to his lover, pulling him close. “Someone else wants to wish you happy dreams, baby.” He changes at will, right before Thorin’s eyes, lets his tongue trail over his fangs, letting them show a tiny bit, smiling.

“Oh darling …” Thorin finds his breath hitch. “You are so beautiful. Goodnight my dark prince.” He leans in to kiss Mitchell’s lips. “I will be having _very_ nice dreams. And I cannot wait to see you tomorrow.” With a final kiss he takes his leave, waving at Mitchell as he steps into his car.

Mitchell still grins when he steps back into the house. _My dark prince._ He could get used to that. But in the back of his mind is the hammering question of _HOW or if at all will I be able to control it with others around?_

“Thanks for getting your head around this mate.” Mitchell says to George when he sits into the chair where he can still feel Thorin’s warmth, taking his bottle again.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Annie asks her friend, sitting on the arm of his chair now. This evening appears to have gone well but she still cannot shake the image of finding Mitchell naked and smeared in blood out of her head.

"I'm more than alright Annie." He sips his beer slowly. "He loves me, all of me."

“All of you?” Annie asks, not entirely sure what that is supposed to mean.

"So what's the miracle, Mitchell?" George interrupts. "I've counted THREE bite marks on him...at least those I could see," he clears his throat. "And he's still alive. How come?"

"My dark side loves him too, believe it or not. I...I can now bite him and then pull back at my own will." Michell still can't believe it himself even as he tells it.

Annie exchanges an uncertain look with George but then beams at Mitchell. “I am happy for you, Mitchell. I am happy to see you so happy.”

"So...he said to help you go clean. That's not clean to me if he allows you to bite him. "

"He said he wants to help me not to kill. There's a difference, mate. And when I can feed from him, controlled, not greedy …  I don't have to attack strangers. For Christ's sake! Surely that is a good thing?!" Mitchell feels his anger rise dangerously. He _needs_ to defend Thorin.

Annie’s eyes grow wide. She knows Mitchell has a temper on him but it is rare that he directs it towards George. But then again, he is defending the guy he has fallen in love with.

“So what is his place like?” she tries to change the conversation. “You said you thought he was rich?”

Mitchell looks up at Annie, very grateful for the distraction. He sounds a lot more calm when he says, “It’s enormous. You’ll _love_ it. I’ve not seen all of it yet, but the kitchen...It’d be paradise for you,” he smiles at her.

“I am sure that Thorin has shown you more than just the kitchen!” Annie teases her friend, loving the cheeky grin that appears on his face.

“You want to know what the bedroom looks like?” he winks at her. “I...don’t really remember. Large bed though.” He giggles together with her. 

George is contemplating Mitchell’s words, sitting silently in his corner, glad Mitchell’s temper has subsided. He still has those questions and is suddenly afraid to ask. “Mitchell...I have...just one more question to clarify things,” he says tentatively. “You, you said once you want to go clean. You were clean for several months.” George almost forgets what he wanted to say when Mitchell glares at him. “Is...is it suddenly not important anymore?”

Mitchell stands and George suddenly wants to escape out of the room but his friend only goes into the kitchen to get the rest of the bread from dinner. Then he sits down with George on the sofa. “There is new information about that. It’s simply _not_ possible.” He chews slowly. “We spoke to a very old friend of mine today. I thought he was clean. Well, he was, for thirty years…” Mitchell leans his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes, “He feels the blood lust again and now his lover is in danger…” _Fuck, poor Carl and Dan. We_ must _find a way to help them too!_

“Oh.” George feels confident enough again to steal a piece of bread. “That explains things of course.”

Annie wormsherself in between her two friends - aided a lot of course by the fact that there is little substance to her now. “Well, I guess none of us can change what we are now. I guess the best we can try is to live amongst humans. And I must say, Mitchell, you have by far the most experience in that!” She rests her head on his shoulder. “So … what is your intention with Thorin? Long-term I mean,” she asks carefully.

He looks surprised at her. “We just met.” He doesn’t want to think about long-term. Especially since the turning question had upset Thorin so much.

“Sure. But it’s something you are going to have to think about at some point,” she pushes. “I mean, you are not simply talking about whether to get married or not. He’s gonna grow old. Whereas you …” she trails off.

“Fuck, Annie! I did not want to think about that now!” He storms off, truly pissed, running up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind him.

Annie looks to George with open mouth, totally shocked by Mitchell’s outburst. “I must go and apologise to him!” she utters, turning to the stairs.

“Not sure if that is such a good idea right now.” George is getting tired of his friend’s mood swings. “Maybe we should leave him alone for a bit.” He sighs frustrated. “ _I_ need to go to bed anyway, at least _trying_ to get some sleep here.”

“Okay,” Annie sighs, sinking back into the chair and curling her legs under her. She waits until she hears George close his bedroom door and then rushes up the stairs, gently knocking on the door. When Mitchell doesn’t answer she carefully tries the door.

“Hey. I just wanted to say sorry,” she says softly as she steps into Mitchell’s room. “That was uncalled for.”

Mitchell lies on his bed staring into empty space. He had been tempted to read last night’s _sexting_ with Thorin again but thought better of it since his beloved human needed at least some sleep. He doesn’t like fighting with his flat mates but he had been too stubborn to go down and apologise, so he’s grateful that Annie had come up to see him. “I should be the one to say sorry. Come sit with me.” He shuffles up to lean against the headboard of his bed and spreads his arm for her to sit beside him.

“He makes you happy,” Annie states. “Both George and I can see that. I won’t ask any more stupid questions, I promise.” She rests her head on Mitchell’s shoulder, as always finding him relax her. “George is just worried he won’t see you as much. That you won’t be there for him when … if he … needs you.”

“I’m somehow getting the feeling he’s jealous of Thorin...But I thought he has Nina now…”

“You know that is not the same, Mitchell. He cannot talk to Nina about the wolf. And also … Well, Thorin is a guy. I think if you were going out with a girl he might be more okay with it. You are his best friend. I think he feels a little threatened by Thorin.”

Mitchell sighs, seeing the truth in this. “I’ve never been that much in love before and it’s only the first days. Everything is so new and _completely different!”_

“Exactly,” Annie grins. “You are bound to be all loved up and well …” she giggles, “at it all the time. I am sure George will get used to it. He does like Thorin, you know. He is just wary of strangers.”

“I will try and talk to George without throwing a tantrum in the morning.” He chuckles. “But can you imagine...This is the first time _ever_ that I felt my dark side agreeing with me? Being there _with us_ when...when we made love? I’ve never felt so at peace before, Annie. _Ever._ ” He pulls her a little closer, “And you know why your question about Thorin growing old upset me so...I’ve...I asked him if I can turn him when we thought the experiment might go wrong. And he was vehemently against it…” Mitchell stops, sighing, “He only agreed to it when there would be no other option…”

Annie threads her fingers sort of through Mitchell’s to try and comfort him. “And what do you want? Do you know?”

“I...I think I would like to live with him as he is for a while and then...if...if we did not get tired of each other...I’d love to turn him.” He’s silent for a moment and then whispers, “I cannot imagine to be without him anymore. The thing is though, some people change their character when they get turned…”

Annie bites her lip, unsure what to respond. “Well, it is a decision you don’t have to make just yet,” she settles for in the end. “Just allow yourself to enjoy being in love with someone who loves you for who you are. Isn’t that what we all keep saying we really want?”

Mitchell smiles, “Thank you. That’s what I needed to hear right now. Those last few days have been such a rollercoaster ride...and I’m sure tomorrow won’t be any better."


	12. A Terrible Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, this chapter got stuck in the editing room!

Mitchell takes out his mobile in the middle of sweeping the main floor. Even though they parted mere hours ago, he’d been hoping for a message from Thorin like a fifteen year old. He got this butterfly feeling in his stomach when it finally vibrated and he starts smiling as he reads _~ Hey babe. Can’t stop thinking about you. About last night. So much going through my head. Miss you lots. I have been thinking about tonight as well. Need to talk to you. Love you x ~_

He types swiftly. _~ Miss you too!!!! Aren’t we crazy? I’ll go outside. You can call me in five. XXX J ~_  

Thorin paces the living room for a few minutes. He's hardly got any sleep as his brain had worked through the night on everything that had happened and eventually at four in the morning he had gone back down to his lab with a double espresso and had started to add to his notes.

"Hey babe," he says cheerfully when Mitchell answers the call. "How are you? Do you miss me? I have been thinking lots!"

“Hey lover,” Mitchell grins down the line, dragging at his cig, “Miss you terribly.” He chuckles, “I have been thinking too, couldn’t get my head around the fact that we had sex with my dark side with me being conscious about it,” he says softly, looking around him to check he’s definitely alone.

"It was amazing," Thorin beams, sitting himself down on the leather sofa. "You are amazing and my god, baby, the sex was amazing!"

“Hmm, you’d better stop talking about it.” Mitchell says in a dark, sultry voice, “There still lies a whole work day ahead of us. Mopping floors doesn’t work so well with a boner.”

Thorin chuckles. "You are right, I'm sorry. Although the picture you're painting in my head is rather pleasant…”

Mitchell laughs out loud at that. “I’ll keep that in mind ...maybe I’ll mop your floor somewhen ..naked…”   

"Ongh, baby, that's..." Thorin  sighs feeling the stirring inside his trousers. "I'm going to hold you to that. Now, I've been thinking. Tonight...” he changes the subject reluctantly, “if you're bringing Carl I think I probably should bring someone too. We saw how strongly you reacted yesterday. There is no way I could handle both of you turning on me should things go wrong."

Mitchell sighs, exhaling the smoke out of his nose. “Yeah. You’re right.” He contemplates his next words, “I think since Carl is older he might even react more dangerously, even though he might think he won’t. I’ll tell him about my reaction. Have you got thicker vials? I’m sure you don’t want this one to get shattered as well.”

"Yes, I thought about that too. I'll use the equipment we normally use for the high containment stuff. So that's the other thing I wanted to suggest. Perhaps it's better if we did this at my work. Where I have better equipment. What do you think?”

“But aren’t there too many people around? And we have to go through secured doors etcetera?” Mitchell frowns. “Whom will you bring as your lifeguard?” he adds more lightly.

"My nephew. He's a brilliant scientist and trustworthy. And I am sure you'll get on well with him. He's a great guy. As for the labs... it's Saturday.Most people will leave early and I'll order the high containment area to be shut before we get there. Don't worry, I'm the boss, remember."

“Alright yeah, my big fish,” Mitchell tries to joke lightly but feels uneasy about this anyway, not sure what Carl will say to that change of plan. But he dismisses the feeling and tries to sound cheerful. “I’m glad to finally get to know someone _you_ trust after you got to know all my friends.” He looks at his watch. “Nephew sounds very young though.”

"He's twenty five. In any case there are few whom I trust enough to get involved in this. I'll send you the address. Meet me there?"

“I don’t feel comfortable with that place, Thorin. But if you say it’s the better way I guess we’ll have to do it there.” He feels a bone deep chill creep up his spine. “Your nephew sounds okay if you trust him. You’ll have to have a few mirrors handy though.” Again he tries to stay light to not worry Thorin but there is something wrong in that plan. He just knows it in his core.

“And blood bags. I know. Don’t worry, lovey, it will be alright,” Thorin soothes, although in his stomach he can feel the same nervous churning as he can hear in Mitchell’s voice. “I will see you tonight then.”

"Alright babe, send me that address," Mitchell throws his cigarette stump on the ground. "I'd really like to get to know your nephew. But maybe...maybe you will change your mind about the location again..." He trails off uncertainly.

“It will be fine. And in the meantime I will think about you mopping those floors in the nude …”

When Thorin has terminated the call he considers Mitchell's words. He would like to do it here in the comfort of his own home, but he simply does not have the equipment here to deal with something as volatile and dangerous as the vampire blood had proven to be. And he does not want to expose his nephew to any unnecessary risk. No, the registered lab is definitely the right place. The safest for all of them.

+++

“Good morning,” Filipe Durin greets his uncle and boss with a firm handshake.

Thorin shakes his head and drags Fili into a hug. “Stop this formality,” he reprimands his nephew for the oompteenth time. Ever since the lad had started working for him at the end of last year he had been working his socks off to impress him. He really did not need to. Fili was very bright and he had an excellent work ethic. He had expressed an interest in Thorin’s work since he was old enough to understand what it was that he did and Thorin could see himself reflected in that inquisitive mind. When the young man had finished his Master’s degree and had asked Thorin if he could work on his PhD doing research for his uncle’s company Thorin had not hesitated for a moment. And the blond youngster had more than impressed him so far.

He precedes his nephew to the kitchen. “What can I get you? Coffee? Tea?” He is buzzing with excitement to tell Fili about Mitchell and about the amazing secrets that they are about to discover, but equally he is taut with nerves. He trusts Fili - if he didn’t he would not even have considered involving him in what he has embarked on - but nonetheless he cannot even begin to guess at Fili’s reaction to any of it. 

“A latte please.” Fili follows his uncle into the kitchen. “So what’s up? You’re very excited about something, I can tell,” he grins, sitting onto one of the kitchen chairs. “And you haven’t been at work much during the last few days so that means there is something going on…” 

Fili loves to work with his uncle. They both have the same obsession when it comes to unique projects. They're known to lock themselves up in the lab and toy with ideas back and forth between them until they finally get a result. Thorin not being at work during day and night had set Fili's alarm bells ringing and he was relieved to receive his call earlier to meet him at home to discuss a new project his uncle was working on.

“I have much to tell you,” Thorin nods as he’s watching the machine prepare the drink. He had thought long and hard about how to break the news that he was dating a man to his nephew, had even practised the conversation over in his head, but now that the moment was here he found his mind blank. “You know that Cate and I broke up …” He hands Fili his latte and watches him closely for a moment. “Well, I have met someone else. And I would like you to meet him later,” he just puts it out there.

"Him?!" Fili does a double take. "That's … very interesting news," he grins. "I'd be honoured." He takes a tentative sip. "Does mom know about that? You know we never liked Cate much."

Thorin feels a weight lift off his shoulders as Fili seems to take at least that bit of news well. “Hm, yeah. I guess it must have been quite obvious to you it wasn’t really a marriage out of love …” He takes a sip from his coffee. “I have not told anyone else yet. But your mother knows I have dated guys before.” He cocks his head at his nephew. “I think you will like him. His name is John. John Mitchell.”

"There's something else there, uncle Thorin." Fili’s mind is already whirling. "Otherwise you'd have introduced him at a family dinner and not told me about him on a workday, without mom around." He looks at Thorin suspiciously. "I see the challenge in your eyes. Is he a well-known scientist who can help us with our research, who would just bore her to death?

Thorin smiles and puts his hand on Fili’s shoulder before sitting down next to him. “Not a famous scientist. But certainly someone who can help us with our research,” he says looking into his nephew’s bright blue eyes. “Well, there is no better way to say this so I will just say it. He is a vampire.” He braces himself for Fili’s laughter but looks at him quite seriously.

"A what?!" Fili has trouble to not spit his latte all over the counter. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am not. I know how crazy it sounds..." Thorin hesitates for a moment, after all his bite wounds are a result of their lovemaking and feel so very intimate. But it is the best evidence he has and he pulls up his sleeve and shows Fili the puncture marks in his palm and on his wrist.

"Holy shit!" Fili stares at the puncture wounds closely and then at his uncle. And back at the wounds again. "T...turn your head...Are those...on..on your neck?" Fili grabs the edges of the counter so hard that his knuckles go white, then he whispers, shocked, "So vampires really exist?!" His eyes won’t open any wider as he stares with utter disbelief at Thorin and the proof that the supernatural might be amongst the living.  

Thorin can feel himself blush heavily and he quickly brushes his long dark curls forward so that they cover up his love bite. Even the memory of that makes him hot all over and he quickly downs his coffee. "He's a hundred and seventeen years old but he still looks like he is in his mid-twenties," he says as he walks back to the sink to rinse his mug - and to hide his embarrassment. "So... would you like to meet him?" he asks, not looking at Fili.

“Would I...oh my God, uncle!” Fili doesn’t know what to do with all the energy that suddenly floods through him at such a wealth of new possibilities. “Of course!” But just as suddenly he kind of back paddles. “Isn’t …isn’t he dangerous?”

"Yes. Definitely. And... there is something else." He turns back to Fili again now, happy to see that fire in his eyes. "I have started to do some tests. I will go through my notes and observations with you later. This evening...  the reason I asked for your assistance is because Mitchell is bringing a friend tonight."

“A...Another ..v... _vampire?”_ Fili normally doesn’t have a problem with speaking but this is just way over the top news. He rubs both hands across his face and stubble firmly to make sure he is awake. “Okay so let me get this straight.” He starts to pace around the kitchen.“You, uncle Thorin, are dating a man, who is a vampire, who brings _another_ vampire into this house this evening and you want me to get to know them both?” He has so many questions in his head all of a sudden, he doesn’t know where to start.   

"Indeed. I have met his friend Carl too. He is older than John. He has agreed to a blood sample to be taken. But not here. In the high containment lab tonight." He puts an arm around Fili. "I can see you are as excited as I am to learn what secrets have been hidden from us for so long. Come, let's go into my lab. Can you even imagine how I have been dying to tell someone about this?!"

“I can! What tests did you do already?” Fili follows his uncle down to the lab. “But most importantly, _why_ didn’t we _know_ about their existence?” he asks, confused. “And how did you suddenly found out and well,” he hastens beside Thorin along in the hallway, “how did you get bitten?” He cannot stop the questions that come sputtering out of his mouth.

Thorin bites his lip as he unlocks the door to his lab and hands Fili a white coat. He had anticipated some of those questions but he was not about to spill his entire love and sex life to his nephew. "Most of the time they look just like us. That dark side... It's only triggered by certain things. Hunger. Anger. Ehm… arousal," he adds under his breath.  

“So, you mean they are among us and we don’t recognise them just like in the movies and suddenly they attack us?” Fili just can’t get his head around this. “But then _you_ of all people, the most rational thinking person I know, met one and he outed himself to you?” He puts on the coat. “That’s...that’s fascinating, uncle.” Fili feels like a little boy who just got a whole warehouse full of new toys. 

"Well ehm... I guess the outing bit was to be expected in hindsight. However the fact that I'm here to tell the tale..." He cannot help the happy grin on his face as he thinks about his beautiful lover. "He is a great guy. Fascinating, intelligent, gorgeous," he smiles to himself, getting a little lost in his thoughts.

Fili has never heard his uncle speak so fondly of someone and in such a soft voice and it makes his heart warm and some of the fear he’d felt suddenly disappears. “He has been here already? Since when do you know him?”

Thorin can feel himself fluster a little. Fili has an enormous amount of respect for him and he does not want to ruin that by coming across as some lovesick fool.  "Not that long... Just ... Well we were sort of forced into getting to know each other quite well. Call it a battle for survival. Anyhow, sit down," he indicates to the leather chairs, "and I'll show you what I've learnt so far."

Fili realises that the _battle for survival_ probably has something to do with sex and he shuts his mouth, grinning. He can’t believe that his workaholic _\- not that he isn’t a workaholic himself -_ uncle is getting a love life finally.He takes the notebook from him and starts to read in fascination.

+++

Mitchell finally throws his scrubs into his locker and locks it up. The day had seemed endless. He’d messaged Carl that there was a change of plans and that they’d meet with Thorin in his firm and with his assistant. Carl had only written back ~ _Fine ~._ And Mitchell’s anticipation is mounting as he waits in front of Carl’s apartment block for him to come down.

Carl opens the passenger door of Mitchell’s car and slips inside. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Mitchell look sideways at his friend. “Your message sounded vague. Are you alright? Still think it’s a good idea?”

“Yes.” Carl says firmly, smiling a little sadly as he looks at Mitchell, “I’m sorry I behaved like an ass.” He grabs Mitchell’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “It’s just I’m not the same anymore since the blood thirst started up again.”

“I know what you mean.” Mitchell sighs.

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to maybe find out how we can live with this. Your lover seems a really smart guy. Aside from looking like this year’s sexiest man alive of course,” he winks teasingly.

Mitchell snorts. “Yes, he certainly is. Both.” He starts the engine, grinning.

“So tell me in detail how you reacted when he put that needle in you so I’m prepared.”

“At first it was alright.” Mitchell starts. “I had been afraid I’d attack him immediately or something. But the more he pulled out of me, the more pissed off I got.” He tries to concentrate on traffic while retelling this. It sure gets beneath his skin. “He was fascinated by my blood.” Even though it had upset Mitchell at the time so immensely, he smiles now fondly when thinking of Thorin’s excited expression. “I kept thinking _my blood_ though…” He feels his gut churn at this point, cursing the red traffic light under his breath. “I couldn’t look at the vial. It felt like he had stolen a big treasure from me. I had to get out of the lab.”

“Shit,” Carl mutters.

“Yeah, you can say that. I drowned out everything by literally drowning myself in the hot tub. Music of the Forties playing loudly.”

Carl smiles, “Oh you love that stuff!” he laughs a little. “Remember when we learned how to dance like that?”

Mitchell nods and smiles, “Old times…”

“What happened then?”

“Thorin thought I’d really drowned myself and pulled me out of the tub…”

“You attacked him.”

“Yeah, pretty hard.”

“Damn.”

“He’d pulled blood from himself and I bit him in the arm where I could smell his sweet blood. It felt like I was split in half. I was biting him but at the same time I tried to push his arm away.” _Damn retelling this is ...I shouldn’t drive!_ “That’s when he hit me with the mirror.” Mitchell shakes his head, so proud of his lover.

Carl chuckles, “He clearly knows how to handle the demon. How did he do it on the other occasions?” He is curious now.

Mitchell grins, “He pulled me by the hair... He shouted at it in a voice I never heard from anyone…”

“He’s good for you. Very good, my friend.”

“Yeah, he is.” Mitchell drives silently for a moment, glad they are almost there.

“So what do you suggest I should do? Will you hold me back? Maybe I should allow him to tie me to the chair?”

“I think we have to see what his trustworthy assistant is like and talk about it before hand.” Mitchell stops, looking for a parking space.

“Probably.”   

+++

“Are you ready?” Thorin looks to Fili, who is still flicking through the pages of another book he had pulled out of his uncle’s library. They had spent all afternoon going through Thorin’s notes, analysing every word, every annotation, pulling reference books from everywhere until they were almost buried in books ranging from epidemiology and virology to cell generation and diagnostics. He checks his watch. “We have to go or we’ll be late.”

“I’m so thrilled that I will get to know two vampires!” Fili can’t believe his luck from a scientific point of view. He knows it might be dangerous, but since there seem to be vampires living among them, close by, it can’t be that life threatening. And the way his uncle speaks about Mitchell is just so heart-warming. He has never spoken like that about his wife. Fili grins to himself as he looks at his uncle, seeing something in his features that definitely was not there before.

Thorin puts the last few things to take in his bag and hands Fili his jacket. He holds open the front door for him and then follows him to his other car, deciding to take the Audiin case for whatever reason he or Mitchell are not able to drive later and they have to car share.   

"I have no idea how this will work out with Mitchell's friend," he says honestly as he pulls off the drive. "It was challenging enough with John and at least he actually cares for me. We must not forget that in reality they are predators and we their prey."

“Oh. Right.” Fili says, squirming a little in his seat. “Did...did he tell you how many there are?” He’s suddenly whispering. “Should we...have brought a...a stake or something?

Thorin jolts. If he's honest with himself he had thought about bringing some weapon. But he had quickly put that thought from his mind. _Maybe I should have?_ When it was just him and Mitchell he knew that he would sooner let his lover turn him then kill the man he was so crazy about. But this was about Fili's safety too... "No. No stakes. We're not savages. We use science to defend ourselves, not weapons." He changes gear, contemplating his own words. "As for how many... I asked John. He said he doesn't know but certainly more than we think." He almost adds that it's not just vampires either, but shuts his mouth. _One thing at a time_. He pats Fili's thigh. "Don't be scared. Just be sensible. Maybe a little more sensible than your uncle has been wouldn't be such a bad idea either," he smiles.

Fili gets a little calmer at Thorin’s words and his confident attitude, despite the fact that there seem to be lots of vampires around. In the end he laughs. “Why? What did you do?”  

He hadn't told him about the blood yet. About the fact that he had first accidentally tasted it on his lips and yesterday that Mitchell had purposefully fed Thorin his vampire blood, _at his request!_ And that already he could feel it pulse through his veins. That today the sun had seemed just a little brighter than before. That when he had changed this morning his reflection had appeared to distort every so often, although he was sure it had to be his imagination.

He is grateful that he is spared having to explain his reckless behaviour as he pulls into the carpark. "Let's go and set up," he smiles. He grabs his suitcase out of the boot and gives Fili an encouraging nod.

He swipes his pass at the front door and holds the door open for his nephew.

“Good Evening Doctor Oakenshield, Fili.” The security guard greets her boss and his nephew with a friendly smile, not surprised by his Saturday evening visit.

“Evening, Sarah,” Thorin smiles at the woman. It was not unusual for him to still be at his company well after office hours or to come into work at the most uncivil times when a sudden revelation over a problem that had kept him awake at night had got him out of bed just to finish a particular piece of work. So this turn up does not even raise an eyebrow from the sturdy woman.

“We are expecting two other gentlemen shortly. Please could you call me when they are here. Don’t let them into the building until I am downstairs. I will escort them myself.”

“Of course. I’ll wait with my round until they’re here.” Sarah tries to hide her frown about the odd comment and nods. “I’ll tell Bill when we change shifts that you’ll be working late.” She starts to get a somewhat uneasy feeling in her gut, her instincts going on alert. “If I may ask, do you want me nearby?

“No, it’s alright, thanks,” Thorin gives her a curt smile, expecting no further questions although he can see the long-term employee is finding this more unusual than his ‘normal’ nightly visits. “We will be working in lab 401. Oh, the cameras on that floor aren’t working properly, but maintenance have already been called and are fixing it first thing Monday,” he adds casually with a steady voice, although his heart is beating a little faster than normal. He had gone over all these complications earlier today, but nonetheless he has the feeling he has missed something important. But his security guard seems to accept his explanation and nods.

“No problem.” Sarah gets a little calmer again, having her boss reassure her that everything is alright. She takes a seat at the front desk and checks the other cameras.

Thorin presses the button for the elevators and allows Fili to step in before him, waiting for the doors to close behind them before they continue their conversation.

"I was wondering, uncle..." Fili feels his heart hammer in his throat as he's thinking out loud. "After all that you have told me and we have learnt..." He fidgets with the suitcase. "The two of them want to appear human, do not really want to drink blood but yet you want me around for support..." he sighs and gets to the point. "I do not want to die. If they become too strong for us… If anything goes wrong, I want to become a vampire,” he states.

Thorin blinks hard at his nephew and he can feel his own heart contract at those words. "Quiet, Fili. There will be no such talk," he says sternly, more to still his own anxiety. "We are going to take blood samples for diagnostics. That will be all." He wants to say more to reassure his nephew, but then he can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket and instinctively knows it's Mitchell telling him they're here.

“Okay, blood samples… As with any other client.” Fili repeats. Still the thoughts swirl in his head like crazy. He’d devoured each and every word Thorin had written down about Mitchell’s sample and how it had reacted with his own. He was fascinated by the fact, that, apparently, unlike in the movies, vampires can live in daylight. An endless life...so much time to study and maybe _help_ the species _and_ mankind.  

Fili can’t wait to get to know these men and see for himself what a real vampire looks like, how they behave. He isn’t really scared but jittery with anticipation. He already wonders how he can incorporate their brand new studies into his PhD dissertation.

+++

“Let’s do this then,” Carl says determinedly as Mitchell and he wait at the entrance door. They both frown as they see a female security guard behind the front desk, smiling at them and talking into a commline.

“Just wait here while I go and get them,” Thorin lets Fili into his office and grabs his lab coat from the hook behind the door. “I will be right back.”

He hastily makes his way back downstairs again to invite his guests into his premises. He can feel his heart pound faster in his chest as he spots the two men hovering outside the door. “Thanks Sarah,” he hastily calls to the guard and then turns to the door, feeling a mixture of excitement, anxiety but foremost happy to see his lover again.

Despite the anxiety he’s feeling, Mitchell just has to grin when he saw Thorin walk towards them purposefully, the tails of his white lab coat swinging behind him like he’d wear royal robes. Dark jeans and shirt accentuate his sexy body and Mitchell feels his mouth water. Thorin has tied his hair back and there is no plaster at his neck, which makes Mitchell grin even wider. _All mine._

Thorin throws open the door and whispers to Mitchell, "Hello gorgeous." Then in a louder voice, extending his hand to Carl, "Thank you for coming. Come on in, please," he extends the required invitation.

Carl shakes the hand firmly, giving a nod and a faint smile. He had decided to do this and despite everything inside him screaming to get out now - especially now seeing Thorin in his medical coat - he would not change his mind now. _For Dan,_ he reminds himself.

“Let’s do this then.” It’s Mitchell who says it this time as they get into the lift. “I’m going to give you another sample too,” he smiles at his lover. “Now that I know what to expect. We just won’t wait around and leave the room immediately. What do you think?” He bends towards Thorin and whispers into his ear, “You look stunning in your white royal robes, but maybe you could lose them? It’s very unsettling, really.”

"This isn't to show off, babe," Thorin frowns a little. "It's to keep my clothes clean but foremost to prevent any contamination of the samples." He takes Mitchell's hand, rubbing the back of it. "I thought the same about separating you from the samples though. We have a special facility here that allows us to take samples of highly infectious diseases. Let me show you. But first... " he pushes open the door after having swiped his access card and leads the two men into his office, "Fili, this is John Mitchell. And Carl Richter. Both, my nephew and coworker, Filipe Durin."

 _Oh my God! They look like normal people._ Fili extends his hand, hoping it’s not shaking. “I’m very honoured to meet you both,” he says, voice not wavering.

“The honour is all mine,” Mitchell shakes the smaller man’s hand firmly, immediately liking him because he has so many similarities to his uncle, foremost those incredible eyes and those long curls bound back in a ponytail. His are blond though and he wears his beard in a funny way, like tiny braids. He likes that though. He likes people that don’t look rigidly ordinary.

Fili smiles at Mitchell, understanding immediately why Thorin would fall for this man. _He looks stunning. But so young! Could be my age._ Fili draws his hand back to extend it to Carl.

“And mine.” Carl says, taking the offered hand. “It is great to get to know Dr Oakenshield’s personal assistant.” He tries for light conversation even though his gut is starting to churn.

“Please can you show us that facility, Thorin. I think we cannot stay in here very long,” Mitchell hints, feeling trapped all of a sudden, convinced Carl isn’t feeling any better either. 

"Sure," Thorin nods, sensing the jittery unease in his lover. "Come on through." He leads the way to a very bright glass room and finds himself blinking harder than usual against the strong artificial light. As he turns around he finds both Carl and Mitchell have put on their sunglasses. "My apologies."

He lets the three men into the room and starts to explain. "As you can see the room is divided by this glass wall. It's armoured glass, level four security grading. The interconnecting door only opens with my and Fili's combined passes. We take a sample there, then bring it back to this side. You can see it, but you will not be able to get to it or us. The only moment of risk is taking the actual sample. "

He walks over to a glass cabinet in the corner with three portals in it. He sticks his arms through the portals into the long gloves secured to them. "We put the samples in here where we will be able to test its reaction to human blood. Without any risk to me or Fili." He looks expectantly at the two men - vampires. "Do you have any questions?"

“Is there another room where we can talk in please? I have a few questions,” Carl asks politely. It costs all his will to stay calm.

 _Now I truly feel like a lab rat._ Mitchell thinks but nods. ”Me too.”

Fili watches the men closely. He can’t see any change in them but stays very alert.

"Sure." Thorin can feel the tension in the room. Everyone is on edge, including himself. "Follow me." He leads the four of them back out of the laboratory and towards the general offices. "Please take a seat. Can I get anyone a coffee?"

“You know how I have it, baby. Thank you.” Mitchell smiles, trying to stay positive.

“Espresso please.” Carl likes the strong liquid to hopefully calm his nerves a bit. The glass room had felt truly nerve-wracking.

Fili shakes his head. He’s way too excited to think about coffee right now.

“Can we leave immediately after you have taken the sample, not stay in that room on our own, trapped?” Carl asks agitated, as Thorin hands him the small cup, downing the black liquid at once. “Mitchell told me everything that happened to him afterwards. I have no idea if I might react more strongly.”

“Your facility is intimidating, Thorin. I hope we can get this over with fast and without any incident.” Mitchell sighs but takes his lover’s hand, as he passes him his mug, to reassure him he’s still willing to do this.

"Don't be intimidated, my love," Thorin soothes, taking a seat next to Mitchell. "The problem is that the adjacent chamber only unlocks to the one where Fili and I will be." He's getting a little frustrated with Mitchell and his friend. He understands they're anxious but the reason they are here is for his and Fili's safety. Surely they can understand that? "We will be as quick as we can. I'll take the sample, then pass it to Fili to place in the chamber. Once the samples have been safely stored you can leave if you want to." _Although I would love you to stay with me, baby, but I know you might not be able to._

"Alright," Mitchell sighs, accepting Thorin's facts. He goes on, trying to be calm and focused, “I have the same question to Fili as I had to you.” He looks directly at the young man. “I wish we had known each other a bit longer so I won’t come across impolite. Anyway, Carl and I, we agreed to do this because we want to go against our nature, our instinct. Ideally we want to stay clean of the blood, but if that is not possible … We don’t want to kill anymore or turn others into vampires.” He watches emotions play on the blond’s face at his honesty.

Fili whispers, “I...I understand.” He feels like a celebrity is talking to him and he barely gets a word out.

“However, _if_ anything goes wrong, despite all of that security, do we have your permission to turn you?”

“T-turn me?”

“Into a vampire.” Mitchell expects a similar outburst like Thorin’s had been but there is only a very firm and unmistakable. “Yes.” Coming from Fili.

All three men stare at him in utter surprise when he says this so he clears his throat and explains, softly at first, always feeling like the student, but more stronger as he goes on, “My uncle showed me everything he had learnt the other day from you, Mr Mitchell. And we studied all possible eventualities we could with the little information we have. I’m still stunned that there are vampires among us but I am willing to help. That is why I study biomedicine. I want to cure people of diseases. And I see your problem similarly.” Fili takes a deep breath, looking at Thorin. “I do not want to be turned if it’s not necessary. I’m too young for that. But if there is no other option and I’m gonna die otherwise then yes, I want to be turned so I can help you still. And...so my mother, she...No, I cannot die because of this.”  

Thorin realises he has balled his hands at this. He is proud of Fili’s determination and of his eloquently put argument over why he wants to be involved in this and why he would choose that destiny should it come to it. But he cannot sit here and listen to Fili choose his fate like that. “We are worrying too much,” he says curtly, getting to his feet. “The facility is secure and the procedure will be quick. Shall we proceed?”  

“Alright Mr Durin. Thank you for your clear answer.” Mitchell says, getting to his feet.He grins a little, remembering how differently Thorin had taken that same question.

Carl smiles for the first time. A real genuine smile at all of Fili’s motives and enthusiasm. “Yes, let’s finally do this and not behave like children.” He hates his own insecurity about this. He decided to let them take a blood sample to move on with his life, to not lose his lover or become a criminal again. “I’d like to be the first you take the blood from, Doctor.”

“Thank you,” Thorin smiles back at Carl, happy that he is cooperating and happy at his address of him. He believes that actually Carl is quite similar to himself - determined, proud, perhaps somewhat stubborn. In any case he is a close friend of Mitchell and he would like them to get along. “I will explain it as we go along and I promise I will make it as quick and easy for all of us as possible. Maybe we can all have a beer after,” he tries to break the tension a little.

“That would be a great idea.” Mitchell falls into step after them, admiring Carl for his sudden calmness. If his friend wants something, he normally gets it. And having him call Thorin _doctor_ does all kind of positively wicked things to him. He wasn’t aware of his lover’s title before since they got to know each other instantly on a first name basis.

Fili is in awe of both vampires and just completely speechless. He’s glad he is completely at ease with the procedure itself otherwise he’d be tight with nerves and utterly useless. But having a purpose like this makes him focused and concentrated despite unique new challenges.

“We can hear each other clearly,” Thorin points to the digital microphones and speakers. “There are cameras as well but I think we can all agree those will be pointless so I have turned them off. But you can ask questions all the way through.” He points to the plastic seats. “Please take a seat. My intention is to take samples of you both at once so we can complete this quickly.

“We appreciate that.” Carl answers for the both of them, trying to ignore the itchy feeling that confined place gives him. He exchanges a glance with Mitchell and sees his feelings reflected in his friend’s eyes.

Mitchell crosses his arms across his chest, in a defensive posture, concentrating on his lover, his movements and his voice, so as not to run.

“Fee,” Thorin grabs his nephew by the shoulders, saying softly as the others walk into the other chamber. “I need you to stay here. Watch as I take the samples. If anything goes wrong … Do NOT unlock the door. Promise me. You get out of here.”

“O-Okay. I promise.” Fili looks into his uncle’s eyes, “But what about you then?” _Mom and I do not want to lose you either._

“I have already gone through this procedure with John once. I will take Carl’s first. I promise I will not take any unnecessary risks,” he squeezes Fili’s shoulder reassuringly, but not answering the question. “If I have any doubts, any concerns, we stop the experiment immediately. All I need you to do is put the samples in the containment unit.” He looks to Fili for confirmation that he understands the instruction.

“Yes, uncle. I will do that.” He nods. “And nothing will go wrong. These guys are very kind and I may not be that experienced yet in love but I can see how Mitchell adores you,” he grins.

Thorin can feel himself beam at that. “Be careful.” He presses a kiss on Fili’s forehead, aware that _if_ anything does go wrong this could be goodbye, even though he does not say it.  

He follows Mitchell and Carl into the adjacent chamber and closes the glass door behind him, checking that the magnetic lock has sealed properly. He gives Fili the thumbs up and walks over to the two men who are sat on either side of the white table. “Ready to proceed?”  

 _Crazy beloved._ Mitchell thinks. Fixing Thorin with his stare as he prepares the needle. He wonders briefly if he does this on purpose, exposing himself to their combined danger. _Maybe he wants to be turned, but doesn’t want to admit it? He clearly has a thing for my dark side._ Mitchell stops himself from thinking more. The situation is dangerous enough as it is.

Carl rolls up his sleeve, holds out his arm and imagines he’s a human, who just has a normal blood sample taken. He looks over to Mitchell and then says, “Do it, doctor.”

Fili holds his breath while watching mesmerised.

"Just a sharp scratch," Thorin says automatically as he brings the needle towards Carl's arm.

_Blood..._

Thorin squeezes his eyes shut as his temples throb. He finds himself wobble and has to take his hand back as he finds it shake too much.

Mitchell instantly feels his dark side stir violently and he looks shocked at his lover. “What is it? Are you alright?” He barely gets the words out. It’s like a dark cloud is floating inside his mind.

Carl looks very puzzled at the other two and draws his arm back.

Fili goes all rigid behind the glass wall. He has never seen his uncle’s hands shake at a simple task as this.

Thorin takes a slow deep breath and refocuses. "Apologies, Carl," he forces an unsure smile. "That's never happened before.  Perhaps I should take your sample first after all," he looks to John.

Mitchell feels like he’s split in three. His conscious mind, his vampire side and something he’s never felt before. Like someone else's anger and frustration pulses inside him. He lays his arm on the table anyway, not able to speak as his mind starts to whirl.

Thorin smiles at his lover and prepares a fresh needle. He quickly catches Fili's eyes to warn him to be on his guard and then grabs Mitchell's wrist. He leans over to bring the needle towards his vein.

_No! You cannot unveil our secrets! OUR BLOOD!_

"Fuck!!" Thorin drops the needle as his whole head seems to throb like an insane instant migraine. He feels like his skin is crawling and he has to steady himself on the table as the world spins.

Mitchell recoils too. “Damn it! What the hell!?” He feels as unsteady as he sees Thorin is.

Fili now stands, fighting the urge to unlock the door.

"I can't do it!" Thorin hisses in frustration. Embarrassment boils up inside him. Everyone is watching him. Fili is watching him! _What the hell is the matter with me?!_ "I - I need a moment..." He turns and walks up to the door, nodding to Fili that he's coming out.

Mitchell wants to go with him, he feels a very protective streak for his lover emerge inside, but for the moment he stays where he is, as Fili unlocks the door and closes it behind Thorin again.

“I...I can do it if you are unwell, uncle,” Fili says tentatively.

Thorin paces the room agitatedly. He can feel three sets of eyes on him. _Damn it! Is it really the blood? Or am I just losing my marbles?_

_I cannot let Fili do this. It is too dangerous!_

“Let me do it uncle, please. I’ve taken dozens of blood samples before; I know how to do it.” He gets closer and whispers. “Who knows when they’ll agree to come here again.”

Thorin stops pacing and rubs his face. “You are right. But not with both of them in there,” he whispers back. “It is too dangerous.”

He steps past his nephew and opens the glass door again. “John …” he motions for his lover. “I … I cannot take the sample. Will Carl let Fili take his? But I need _you_ to stay with me.”

“Yes. Mr Durin can take it from me.” Carl answers the question, getting more and more agitated with the happenings around him, wanting to have it finally over and done with.

Mitchell nods and comes out, only eyes and ears for his lover, barely noticing what the others are doing. He wants to take him in his arms and shield him from his own frustration but he just stands there and waits, letting Thorin come to terms with his own rage. HE feels it too, that rage, the embarrassment, just as if he’d be in Thorin’s body....

Thorin checks that the door is locked again. He feels a thousand emotions whirl through him now and he curses himself for letting Fili go in there. _You cannot do it. You either call the whole thing of or you let him do this!_

“Whenever you are ready,” he says reluctantly, his eyes flicking between Fili in the other chamber and Mitchell by his side.

“I think it’s my blood in you. That’s why you cannot do it.” Mitchell rasps. The surreal feeling of both their blood boiling at his core consumes him. He steps behind Thorin and takes him very firmly by the shoulders, bending his head towards Thorin’s neck when everything suddenly becomes too much from the inside and out. Mitchell feels like he’s both of them and graces his fangs just lightly across Thorin’s skin, then licking the tiny trail of blood away, watching Carl and Fili in the other room, not moving, just staying ever so close to his lover. “ **I’ve got you.”**  

Thorin freezes, finding his heartbeat speed up rapidly as the vampire side of his lover emerges. He tries to twist himself around but finds Mitchell’s grip on his shoulders too strong. “John ..! What ..?!”

Suddenly fear shoots through him. Not for himself. Somehow he knows deep in his gut that Mitchell will not harm him.

“Fili …”

He tries to take a step forward, opens his mouth again to this time shout a warning as he can see the now familiar shift in the other vampire but his throat seems constricted and no sound passes his lips. His nephew is concentrating far too much on his task, his eyes locked on the vein that the needle is pressing against. _Oh fuck, he is changing! Fili, see the danger!!_

Mitchell is fighting his dark side, his conscious mind wanting to help the young man, but his demon is fascinated to watch how another vampire is going to kill his helpless victim.

"FILI!" Thorin finally finds his voice and struggles to move from Mitchell’s grip.

Everything happens in the blink of an eye then.

Mitchell’s human will overpowers his own demon due to Thorin’s utter distress. So he lets go so that Thorin can go to unlock the door.

Thorin flies out of his grip against the glass partition. “FILI!”

Carl’s last thought is _I do not want to harm this young man._ But then his conscious mind is gone.

Fili doesn’t see his doom coming. One moment he is concentrating on taking a proper blood sample, the next he’s suddenly thrown up in the air and then brutally pushed with his back onto the table, staring into black vampire eyes briefly before he feels a very sharp pain at the side of his neck.

_SHIT!!!_

He starts to fight and kick violently, trying to stick the needle he’s still holding into Carl’s eye, but in vain. _Damn … This is it then...Forgive me mom…_

In Carl the animal, suppressed for so many decades, wins the upper hand and has its toll with the young, delicious blood. He feels it flood his taste buds and ever so slowly warm his whole body. _MORE! MORE! I NEED IT ALL! EVERY LAST DROP!_ His hands are like claws and he won’t let go of his prey. He can feel the presence of another vampire, who is close by, but luckily not able to interfere yet, so he has not to fight for his meal.

“FILI!” Thorin bangs on the glass door with such force that he thinks the bones in his hands might shatter before the glass does. He swipes his card frantically but Fili had locked the door again behind him as they had agreed and it needs both their keys to unlock. “Carl! NOOOOOO!” His deep voice thick with anxiety and fear for Fili’s life booms through the enclosed space. _Blood! So much blood! Oh Fili, I am so sorry! What have I done?!!_

He turns, ready to sprint towards his office to find the other key card, only to turn straight into Mitchell. In his panic for his nephew he had momentarily forgotten his lover - the other vampire! - and he stumbles back as he sees Mitchell’s night black eyes. “Let me help him. Please, John!” he begs his lover’s human nature desperately.

Mitchell sees the terrible fear in Thorin’s eyes and _feels_ it at the same time. It’s like it’s choking them both, strangling him.

He shoves Thorin aside, trying to kick in the door with his superhuman strength. But the thick strengthened glass doesn’t even get a crack.He’s shifting back to normal, shouting at the top of his lunges, “CARL! STOP THAT! NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Carl written by delorita


	13. Reborn

Mitchell doesn’t know what’s happening to him. He’s shifting back and forth between his dark side and his human side. He’s all wild emotions. As he can’t crack the glass by kicking it in, he’s looking for something heavy to smash it with since he still has Thorin’s _frenetic fear_ course in his own veins.  In the corner stands a metal shelf, he grabs it and swings it against the glass wall with one mighty blow.

As Carl realises that his feast is soon going to end and he sucks greedily with even more abandon.

Thorin is shocked but relieved that the security glass gives way under the force of Mitchell's blow. As soon as the pane shatters he pushes through it, rushing towards Fili and Carl - not caring for his own safety or for the cuts on his forearms.

Mitchell follows him in and rips Carl away from his victim, snarling insistently into his ear, “ _SNAP OUT OF IT! You killed him!”_ He just _knows_ Fili isn’t alive anymore. But Mitchell has to prevent Carl from attacking Thorin as well. And he sure would _NOT allow that._ So he pins him to the wall, until his friend passes out from his overdose of blood.

Surprisingly Mitchell doesn’t feel any appetite for all the fresh blood in the room. He’s overcome by a devastating sadness, both coming from within himself, at the action of his normally so considerate friend, and also from Thorin, at the sight of his nephew on the floor.

"Fee... " Thorin lets out a stifled sob as he kneels beside his nephew and cradles his lifeless bloodless body in his arms. He presses his forehead against Fili's. "I'm so sorry. Please, Fili, don't die. I can't lose you!"

_I can't lose you..._

Suddenly his head snaps up as the earlier conversation and the reality of the situation all return to him at once. Of Fili's determination when Mitchell had asked him the question _what if..._

"Do it," he orders Mitchell. "Please, you promised him. Don't let him die."  

Mitchell sighs, already he had thought about it while holding Carl down. The young man and he had an agreement indeed.

“Tie Carl up, as secure as you can. Duct tape.” Mitchell speaks curtly, already feeling himself shift again. He hates turning someone. But in this case there is really no other option especially since Fili had so determinedly wished for it. “ **I cannot be distracted.** ”

He lifts Fili effortlessly onto the table again, lying him amidst the puddles of his blood that are _everywhere_ and bites his own wrist, letting a few drops of his blood drip onto the blond’s lips.

_Accept it little one. Please._

He forces himself to think friendly about this person he just got to know. If he has to turn him, he wants a good bond between them, not abandon him as he has with the other few humans he turned in his life. _If I want to stay with Thorin, I need to have good contact with the other members of his family. This one he seems to love like his own son._

“ **Drink! Take it! You insisted on it!** ” Mitchell presses his bloody wrist against Fili’s slightly parted lips.

Thorin turns to his lover after he has tied Carl with trembling hands. Questions buzz through his head like a beehive. _What happened to Carl? What's happening to Fili? Can you save him?!_ But all he can do is stare at the scene before him in a perverted mix of sheer dread and anxious fascination.

Nothing happens. Fili doesn’t respond to the blood pressed into his mouth and Mitchell feels an absolutely sickening emptiness in his stomach. He’s searching for his lover’s eyes.

"What?!" Thorin utters worriedly. "Why isn't it working? Why aren't you turning him?!"

“ **He does not…”**

_Wet against your lips._

_Your new life line._

_Accept it. Taste it!_

_Wake up. You wanted it this way._

_You want to survive._

 

Thorin lifts Fili's head in desperation, forcing his lips against the open wound again. "Please Fili, drink the blood. You have to!" he pleads in his ear. "Don't you dare die on me! I’ll …I’ll sack you if you do!" he threatens in desperation.

 

Mitchell takes his wrist away and sucks on it himself. Then forces Fili's mouth open wider by pressing his fingers against his jaw. He bends over him and lets the blood trickle from his mouth into Fili's drop by drop.

 

Thorin shudders as the weirdest emotion pulses through him. Watching Fili lying in this pool of blood as Mitchell feeds him his own from his mouth... "Oh god..." he whispers, swaying a little. Anxiety. Hunger. Fear. Lust! _Jesus Christ, Fili is dying and I'm getting hard?!_

He shakes his head wildly and presses a tender kiss on his nephew's forehead, desperately trying to ignore the pungent smell of all that blood... "Please little Fili, you can do this. Think of all those secrets you wanted to unlock. They will be yours! Come back to us!"

Mitchell straightens again and shoves his wrist more firmly against Fili’s mouth. “ **ABSORB IT! NOW!”**

With Thorin so close he’s connected with him now like they’re _one being._ He’s more than amazed at that connection a few drops of his blood seem to provide. He dismisses the fear. Since he has nothing to be fearful of. The anxiety is there too since he isn’t sure if he can turn Fili yet. But he feels the _lust and the hunger for his lover_ growing in himself.

Suddenly he becomes aware of a faint lap at his wrist.

One, and another...and then suddenly Fili is sucking at his flesh like he’s starving. So Mitchell’s anxiety dissolves.

 ** _It tastes wonderful. So fresh and warm and like copper juice. I want more. Hmmm…._** Fili vaguely starts to think again.

“ **Thorin, he’s taking it!”** Holding one arm in place across Fili’s mouth, feeling euphoric for giving life to someone, he grabs for Thorin, turns his head and plunges his bloody tongue as far as it would go into his lover’s mouth, devouring him greedily.

An absolutely whirlwind engulfs Thorin. That deep dirty kiss sends sparks of high arousal right through him. He feels like all three of them are somehow connected. Like he can feel Fili's enormous thirst. Mitchell's euphoria as his blood is taken from him so greedily. And his own still human body - but already contaminated with this strong entity - feeling the strength of the blood connection between all of them.

He knows he should feel guilt and horror that his nephew, his beloved Fili, has been turned into this unliving, undying monster. But all he can feel right now is relief that he is not truly dead. "Thank you," he breathes against his lover's swollen lips. "Thank you for saving him. "

“He’s strong, he drinks a lot.” Mitchell pants against Thorin’s lips, feeling exhaustion and depletion creep in on him, “ **Let me feed from you**. Just...just a sip, baby, please.” Mitchell already changes back to normal because of his own blood loss, not sure how long he has to give his blood to his protégé to make him a good character and not an evil one.

"For Fili," Thorin finds himself lovingly running his fingers through the soft blond curls matted with dried blood. _He's alive... A vampire. But I have not lost him!_

He brushes back the strands of hair come loose from the scuffle and pulls Mitchell close, his hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

Mitchell bites down, no time for tenderness now. He groans at the wonderful taste of his lover and swallows deeply. The fresh blood rushes all the way through him straight to the wound in his wrist to feed his child, and also towards his cock, where the raw desire for his lover grows.

Thorin closes his eyes for a moment, that hyper erotic sensation making him groan in painful pleasure. However he knows he needs to keep his wits about him, that he can't afford to pass out. _Damn, I really have fallen into the lions' cage_ , he realises that he is now the only mortal amongst three hungry predators and he's completely dependent on Mitchell. It's an odd thought to him; he is not used to being the weaker one, the reliant one. But to his surprise he finds it quite nice. Dangerously so but he really trusts his lover with his life and it is almost liberating.

Mitchell sucks very harshly again. He doesn’t want to pull away but he already feels Thorin weakening at the same time that Fili is fully restored now. And despite his aching lust he pulls back. Completely. His fangs from Thorin, his arm from Fili, and staggers backwards, sinking against the wall, eyes closed and absolutely still except his hand pressing down on his cock. Faintly now that they are not as close anymore he can still feel how this had turned his lover on, despite the fact that his nephew had been on the brink of death.

Fili opens his eyes and sits up in the blink of an eye, staring at Thorin and the absolute devastation of the room.

Everything is way too bright and the smell of blood is absolutely overwhelming. He can taste it in his mouth. And as he draws his tongue across his lips, tasting blood there too, he suddenly feels _them._

_HOLY FUCK! I have FANGS! I AM A VAMPIRE!_

_What the fuck happened?_ He tries to recall it but can’t really _._

He looks at Carl who slowly starts to move but who’s tied up and who has duct tape across his mouth. Then he looks at Mitchell who looks completely exhausted with blood smeared across his mouth and his stubble and a still faintly bleeding wrist. Thorin is a mess too. Hair half lose Fili can see the bite marks and the fresh blood at the side of his uncle’s neck, blood all over his white coat, _which makes his mouth water!_ He shakes his head, realising Thorin’s beard looks just as bloody as Mitchell’s stubble. He licks his lips. “I’m hungry.”

“I know. We’ll get you something as soon as possible.” It’s Mitchell who answers, roughly, eyes still closed.

“Thank you.” Fili whispers and hops from the table, feeling as strong and alert as he’s never been before. He’s pulled toward the man he barely knows like on an invisible rope. “Thank you for keeping your promise.” Fili kneels beside him in between all the glass and blood.

“Thank your uncle, little one.” Mitchell says fondly, surprised of the warmth that spreads in himself for the blonde new-born vampire. _This is the same as Thorin feels for him. I’ve made myself a real child. Actually WE did._ He sighs and smiles happily, stroking Fili’s arm lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Fili," Thorin looks at his nephew with concern furrowing his forehead. "I'm so sorry that I put you in such danger. That I let harm come to you. That you... You are now... " He can't say it. He hovers unsurely. He wants to hold them both. He feels such an intense connection with them both, his lover and his blood. Stronger than family. True blood ties.

“Don’t be sorry uncle.” Fili holds out his hand, “ _I wanted_ to go in here. I was very well aware of the risk. ”

Carl feels the tears forming in his eyes as he follows the conversation, not letting on that he’s awake. _I killed him. I’m a killer again. Please someone stake me. I cannot go near Dan ever again. I’ll be his death. The blood rush was so extraordinary GOOD and Fili tasted so fantastic, especially when he was struggling. I do not want to live any longer._

“Come here, babe, don’t sit so far away from us.” Mitchell reaches out his hand to Thorin too.

Thorin hesitates for just a moment, still feeling a little like a mouse trying to snuggle up in a basket full of cats. But when Mitchell reaches out to him he can see only the man he loves and sinks down in between Mitchell and Fili, letting his lover embrace him as he hugs Fili close.

"What happens now?" He looks to Carl feeling this confusing mix of emotions again. _He killed Fili!_ He should hate him. Should want to rip his head off, but … _he's a predator, you knew the risk and so did Fili._

_Carl wants to disappear,  seeing the display of love on the other side of the room._

"Maybe I should drive him home or to George and Annie..." Mitchell slowly stands up, pulling the other two with him. "I guess you two need to call security or something? I'm sorry for this mess...third in two days. We seem to have a thing for shattered glass." Mitchell chuckles, trying to lighten the heavy mood a bit.

“And explain this how?” Thorin raises an eyebrow. “Perhaps … You said Fili needs to feed. Perhaps you could look after him whilst Carl helps me clean up here?” He knows that he is taking a risk there. But he has so many questions now and he would like to ask Carl some of them - someone older than Mitchell and more importantly more removed from him.

Mitchell removes the tape from his poor friend’s mouth and as he sees the utter devastation he is in, he hugs him.

“I...I know I’m the youngest here but, can...can I make a suggestion?” Fili feels completely hyper and wants to know everything at once but also wants to help his uncle clean up _their_ laboratory. He somehow feels guilty about this mess too, it was his curiosity as well who brought them to this point.

Thorin rubs Fili’s shoulders. “What is it Fili?”

“First of all, we must not blame Mr Richter. Both him and Mr Mitchell warned us that this could happen.” He swallows, he feels so completely different but still himself anyway, it’s very unsettling but somehow in a positive way. “Why can’t we clear this mess all together and we learn all to know there is a...a baby vampire like me needs to know?” He fidgets with his bloody beard, “And...I know this sounds odd but, we could...could still have that beer afterwards you talked about earlier, uncle?” he says very tentatively.

Mitchell slowly shakes his head, turning away from Carl. “You need to feed first, little vampire.” He sighs. “And we need to drive to the woods for that.”

“Oh, okay.” Fili nods his head slowly, his human side wanting things to be back to normal fighting the hunger of the vampire.

“Thorin, is there a bathroom nearby?” Mitchell asks, suddenly aware of the bloody mess they all are in.

“Yes, of course, I can show you the way.” Fili says eagerly, somehow feeling a little more drawn to Mitchell now then to Thorin.

Thorin had opened his mouth  to respond twice - first to Fili and then to Mitchell -  but the two of them seem to manage perfectly well without him. He pulls Fili into a brief hug. "Be... " _careful,_ he wants to say but that seems a ridiculously misplaced piece of advice now. "Love you." He ruffles Fili's hair and then walks up to his lover.

"Take care of him. I know you will..." He sighs, feeling woefully inadequate suddenly. "He needs you."

Mitchell takes Thorin’s face between his hands and kisses him briefly but gently on the lips, loving the coppery taste, feeling even more love for him now than before this whole mess.

“I will, even though I have to learn myself how to be a good…” he looks for the right word, “maker?” He strokes Thorin’s hair behind his ear. “And don’t worry, he won’t even learn to drink human blood.”

"What do you mean?" Thorin frowns at that.

Mitchell looks from Fili to Thorin and back, “Well, I think if he starts with animals, he may not even want to drink human blood because he doesn’t know it.” _How alluring the taste is._ Mitchell doesn’t say that out loud though.

He looks to Carl for confirmation. The other vampire shakes his head though. “I don’t know. I’ve never heard about that. You can only try.”

Thorin leans into Mitchell, whispering quietly into his ear. "I know what you're trying to do, my love. But you said yourself it was not the same... Please. I know I'm asking you to do everything you are trying to stay away from. But I want the best for Fili... Until we have found a proper solution." He presses a soft kiss against Mitchell's cheek and then looks at him quite seriously. "Now go and do what you have to do." He cannot think about it anymore than that. Not only because thinking about his sweet and gentle nephew as a ruthless killer is abhorrent. The real reason, the one he dares not voice, is that he can feel Fili's thirst as if it were his own. And he knows already that the blood thirst is starting to take hold of him.

He watches his lover and his nephew leave the room and suddenly Carl’s presence behind him feels very intense to the point a shiver runs down his spine.

"You really want to stay alone  with me after all of..." Carl moves his arm in a wide gesture, "…this?"  

"We are all responsible for what happened tonight." Thorin shrugs himself out of his blood soaked coat. He looks to the slim man, the contrast between his sophisticated features and the bloody mess smeared across him so stark. He can see the immense turmoil Carl is in. The self-loathing and he finds himself putting a hand on his shoulder. "I do not blame you and neither should you."

"Thank you." Carl says softly. "I will try." He thinks for a moment and then says. “It appears that it is not possible to take a vampire blood sample

"It is not as simple as I'd hoped," Thorin agrees, but adds stubbornly, "but that does not stop us trying." He begins to straighten the chairs, just to have something to do as his brain is whirling.

+++

"We're lucky, uncle Thorin's private locker room is right here around the corner." Fili still feels hyper and just can't stop talking. He unlocks the door.

"There's just one shower though..."

"I'll wash in the sink, you take the shower." Mitchell says curtly. He's absolutely nervous about this. He's heard about how to properly raise a vampire child from Ivan so long ago, he can't even remember. Of course he said to Thorin that animal blood isn't the same but he's hoping, that when Fili never tastes human blood, he wouldn't know the difference. They're all in an experimental state here. He sighs, glad for the fact that Fili's character still seems the same. But then again he hadn't really known him before...

+++

"Carl, I have a question..." Thorin sits himself down in the other chamber, away from the blood. "Do you know of a human drinking the vampire blood whilst they are still alive?" He just has to say it without hesitation or he never will. But he can feel his skin colour under his beard.  

Carl inclines his head, thinking. "No. I never heard of that." He does a double take and adds, "Oh you didn't, did you?" He remembers how Thorin said he didn't mind Mitchell biting him. And the way those two were loved up...

"I can feel it," Thorin says softly, not looking at Carl directly nor answering the question. "I think that's why I could not take your blood. It was.... Like I could hear it talk... Tell me I could not take the blood, take its secrets."

Carl exhales in what seems like a long breath and sits down opposite Thorin. "That is...." He shakes his head. "As soon as Fili attempted to put the needle into my vein I had no control at all."

Thorin looks up. Carl in his human form is calm and considerate and it makes him place trust in him. "It is an odd feeling. Like I'm connected to John. And even Fili. Share some of their emotions.”

“You love John very much. That is very good for him.”

"I do. I do love him very much. I want to be with him... Can I ask you a very personal question?"

Carl nods. “What is it?”

He meets Carl's eyes again. "You have been with your partner a long time... Do you intend to turn him? One day?"

Carl stares at his bloody hands. He should have known that might be Thorin’s question. He slowly shakes his head. “You see, turning a human into a vampire is not just keeping him or her kind of alive...It could...change their character into the opposite.” Carl thinks how to explain it best to Thorin. “See, Dan is a very kind person, always nice, lovable…” Carl has trouble to not get too choked up about it. “Turning him...might mean, I...I couldn’t love him anymore because he might become selfish, egoistical, evil … something like that. He might love the killing…” He stops abruptly.

"Thank you for telling me this." Thorin is both surprised and shocked by Carl's honest answer. _Will that happen to Fili?!_ Is his primary concern. And a very close second to that thought, _so I grow old and John may fall out of love with me then or he turns me and I run the same risk._ "John tells me vampires live in every part of our society. There must be research material already. Others like you who have tried to find a cure, a substitute," he thinks out loud.

Carl shakes his head. "There are very few like Mitchell and I who try to not drink human blood. Vampires are addicted to it and not able to withstand it. As I have been just the perfect example ..." He runs his stained hand across his face. "We try to hide amongst humans. Nothing got ever written down, I guess."

Thorin slowly nods his head, contemplating this. "I still want to try. Even with the trouble we've had. I am pretty sure from what I learnt from John's blood that there is no cure. The blood is ultimately what keeps you alive. We cannot remove the vampire blood for your human body is no longer functioning without it. However, I can see the suffering it brings you and John. And of course I do not want my nephew to be a killer. He became a scientist because he wants to help people. I am worried what it might do to him, especially after what you have told me."

"Your nephew is in good care. I think it's a good idea of Mitchell to want to raise him with animal blood." Carl contemplates. "And thank you for still wanting to help us. You are very brave. It is very interesting what you are telling me. "

"Perhaps more foolhardy than brave," Thorin snorts. "I would like to meet your partner." He smiles to Carl, hoping he will agree.

"You seem to be able to read my thoughts." Carl smiles a little. "I was just thinking that maybe it would be good to introduce him to you and Mr Durin. Maybe we can learn all together."

"Wonderful," Thorin smiles genuinely. "You will be most welcome in my home if you would accept a dinner invitation. I'm not a bad cook if I say so myself." He holds out his hand in a gesture of friendship.  

Carl takes the offered hand, relieved beyond belief. “Invitation accepted, Dr Oakenshield. Thank you. I’m actually looking forward to solving problems with you and your nephew together.”

+++

“How are you feeling?” Mitchell finally asks as Fili sits down beside him in the passenger seat of his Volkswagen. He didn’t want to do it in the facility. He wanted to be out of there as soon as possible even though he doesn’t really like the thought of a suddenly dangerous Carl and his lover alone in there.

“I’m alright.” Fili is stunned at how much he can see in the dark now all of a sudden. “Feeling more alive than I have ever felt before.” He grins. “It was creepy to not see myself in the mirror though, when I wanted to sort out my beard.” He’s scratching it lightly. “Otherwise I seem to see and hear everything ten times more precise.”

“How’s the hunger?” Mitchell hates that question, especially since he’s feeling it himself still. Fili must have had half of his blood. And he really only had an emergency sip from Thorin.

“It doesn’t feel like real hunger though.” Fili licks his lips. “More like an appetite…” _for blood…_

“Yeah, I know. It’s not the real thirst yet.”

“Where are we driving?”

“To a place where a friend and I hang out sometimes.” _It’s not the full moon tonight or is it?_ Mitchell tries to see but it’s too cloudy.

“I never really liked nature, you know. I’m a city boy. I have no idea if I can get me anything…” He looks doubtfully at Mitchell.

The older vampire laughs softly, “Oh believe me little one, you’ll get the hang of that really fast.” He stops the car in the middle of nowhere.

+++

Thorin stares at the devastation in the multimillion pound laboratory and rubs his beard. Even now the sight of the blood almost feels like an ache inside. _Fili's blood. Yet all I feel at the sight of it is this crawling under my skin..._

He sighs and turns to Carl again. "How do you normally deal with it? The killing. How have vampires got away with that? Without the rest of humanity knowing about you guys? It's not exactly a tidy crime scene you've left behind," he tries to make a joke but cringes at his insensitivity when he sees the upset in Carl's face again.

“We have a system in place. I could call someone who cleans this up…” He thinks of Herrick and cringes. He doesn’t need to know about their new vampire. “But how about you call the police and say one of your experiments, involving lots of blood and who knows what else you do in here, went so very wrong, it caused this mess? Malfunction of several machines or anything? No one is dead after all.”

Thorin looks at Carl for a second and then begins to laugh, shaking his head. "This facility is used for some natural scary shit. You guys are not the only threat to mankind. Rabies. Ebola. If I raised the alarm whilst all this blood is still there this entire facility and the surrounding area would be cordoned off and there would be a full blown HSE investigation. I'm sure you want that sort of attention just as little as I do." _They'd fucking string me up!_ "No, there is nothing for it but getting the mop out. I'll think of something to explain the broken window and put the lab out of action hereafter."

"We did not set any of those damn viruses free accidentally?!"

 _I actually really like this guy!_ Thorin thinks to his surprise and puts his hand on Carl's shoulder - he had always been a tactile person. "No, don't worry. We don't have anything like that just lying around. We have tonnes of safety procedures we need to follow before we handle anything here. Were safe. Well, _I_ am. I assume vampires don't catch a cold?"

“No. I was just thinking of all those innocent people....” _I can totally see how Mitchell fell in love with that man. “_ So where are the Marigolds and the mop then?”

+++

“A deer, really?”

“Yeah, so you’ll be not hungry for a month. I’ll help you and we can share. What do you think?”

“But it’s got sharp antlers and hooves!”

“But you’re faster, it won’t see or smell you coming.”

“But...um...my teeth...fangs...they aren’t out yet.” Fili feels for his new set of teeth but they aren’t there yet.

“Alright. I see.” Mitchell bends down and grabs for a rabbit and, even though he feels the revulsion of fur in his mouth, he bites into its neck, his fangs immediately out and his hunger growing. Hunting mood.“ **Here.”**

Fili looks very shocked at Mitchell, the changed tone in voice startling him. Even more shocking is the bleeding rabbit he gets pressed into his hands.

First he wants to let it fall on the ground but then… **_Hmm, smells like fresh, warm blood. Dripping onto my fingers._** One second he’s normal, the next his fangs are out and that hunger grows so unbearable, that he sinks his vampire teeth deep into the animal flesh. He sucks with abandon and is frustrated when there is nothing left. “ **Delicious. Where’s more?”**

**“The deer. Smell it?”**

Fili follows Mitchell’s outstretched arm with his eyes. As soon as he sees the large, majestic animal, he smells it as well. “ **Attack?”**

**“Yes!”**

Mitchell stands back and watches how his protégé goes for his first kill. One part of him cringes and wants to look away. The other part is on high alert, ready to protect his child if something might go wrong.

But Fili does it. Knows instinctively where to put his fangs in, where to squeeze with his arms.

As Mitchell smells the fragrance of the fresh blood waft over to him, he can’t hold back any longer and is at Fili’s side in an instant, drinking greedily alongside his new-born vampire. The human John Mitchell gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Carl written by delorita


	14. To Fili's New Life!

Mitchell blinks, finding himself on his back, the cold creeping into his body from beneath the moist ground. “Fuck!” he mutters to himself and sits up.

Fili is sitting there, watching him with wide eyes. “What am I going to tell my mother?” he whispers under his breath, suddenly feeling a huge wave of sadness as everything really sinks in.

“Well, at the moment you don’t have to tell her anything.” Mitchell gets up, hating the state they’re in. He has completely messed up the crisp white shirt Fili had given him out of Thorin’s locker. “I take it you’re very close. Do you live together? What’s with your father?” Mitchell has the urge to know every little detail about this young man now as they walk back to his car.

“Yes we are. We live in the same house in separate flats. No father.” Fili is distracted by the extreme nightlife he almost _feels_ around them. Insects buzzing, animals, small and bigger, moving everywhere. “Uncle Thorin is like a father to me. He’s helped me with a lot of things as long as I can remember. And I love to work with him.”

Mitchell feels warmth spread through his still cold body when Fili talks about his lover with such admiration in his voice. “He’s a very special person. I love him very much, Fili.” Mitchell turns towards him as they stand beside the car now and holds him gently by the shoulders. “I’m sorry it has come to this.” He looks deeply into those blue eyes that remind him of Thorin’s but that are yet different. “We cannot change it though. So that’s why,” he swallows, looking for the right words, “that’s why, I would like the three of us to...to become a...a family.” _Not even Thorin knows about that yet..._ He hopes so much for the young man’s approval it almost hurts.

“Yes,” Fili whispers and nods, looking up into his maker’s amber eyes. “But...mom...uncle Thorin and mom are the best siblings together I have ever seen…”

“Well, if she’s anything like the two of you I guess she can be included too.”

Fili smiles and moves forward a little unsurely and then they hug.

After a few moments they get into the car, Mitchell checking his mobile for any messages. There are none so he types:

_~ Hey lover, can we meet at your place? Fili and I do not really look representable and I do not want to introduce him to George just yet… xxx J ~_

+++

Thorin flicks on the light switch in the hall and puts his keys on the hook. When he does not hear Carl’s footsteps behind him, he turns around and looks at the other man who hovers unsurely on the doorstep. _Of course! Stupid doorstep rule-thing, what the fuck is that all about anyway?!_ he grumbles inwardly but he bows theatrically as he smirks, “Welcome to my humble abode, Mr Richter,” hoping it will make Carl feel at ease.

Carl chuckles and bows too. “I thank you very much.” And he steps in theatrical slow motion across the doorstep. “It’s an amazing property you have here, from as much as I could see so far,” he says conversationally.

“Thank you,” Thorin smiles as he walks into the kitchen. “Would you like a beer? Or something else?”

“Beer is fine. Thank you.” Carl walks towards the window, looking out into the dark night. “So you’ve taken all that news about vampires and werewolves and ghosts rather quickly in your stride,” he muses, still amazed.

Thorin pops open two beers and pours them in two long pint glasses. He shrugs as he hands Carl his drink. “My life and work evolve around discoveries. You may call me a non-believer most of the time, but only until proven wrong. If someone came to me tomorrow with undisputable proof that God exists … The whole thing, the world that John has opened up to me, is fascinating. Some of it still baffles me … That door thing. The mirror, my God that just drives me insane!” He smiles to Carl and invites him to join him in the living room.

“May I ask how old you are?” he asks when they are sat opposite each other on the leather sofas.

“One hundred and fifty…” Carl sighs, taking a long sip, lost in thought.

“Wow, that is a long time,” Thorin nods. He hesitates to ask any more questions, aware that they are getting on rather pleasantly at the moment and he does not want to upset the balance. He is grateful when the buzzer at the front gate rings, alerting him that Mitchell and Fili have arrived. “Excuse me, that will be them.” He jumps to his feet and walks into the hallway where he presses the intercom. “Hello?”

“Invite us across your doorstep?” Mitchell says playfully, aware that Fili might not be able to walk into his uncle’s house so easily anymore.

“This is almost becoming amusing,” Thorin feels his heart flutter at the sound of his lover’s voice. He presses the button to open the gate. “Welcome to my home,” he says in his deep voice, mimicking the famous line from Bram Stoker’s novel. “Although I am sure that it was Dracula who said that, not the other way around!” he adds, laughing. “I will meet you outside.”

He terminates the connection and opens the front door, watching Mitchell pull onto the wide driveway next to his own car. He walks up and kisses his lover as soon as he gets out.“Did everything go okay?” He can smell the metallic odour of blood that hangs around his lover and sighs, feeling all those emotions stir inside him again that he cannot handle just yet.

“Yes, uncle, I got us a deer!” Fili exclaimes very proudly.

Mitchell cringes at it inwardly though and he merely nods. “I hated it but he did well.” He whispers in Thorin’s ear.

Thorin looks at Fili, Carl’s words of warning ringing in his ears about how the vampire blood can change someone’s character. Alarm bells are ringing instantly, but when he sees Fili’s beaming smile he cannot help but smile back. “Well done,” he clasps his shoulder. _He is a vampire. He does what comes naturally to him now and he just wants you to be proud of him for mastering it._

He turns back to Mitchell. “Carl and I have got on fine. We talked a lot. He seems okay now.” He does not say anything more explicit with Fili following on behind them, but he knows Mitchell will get his meaning all too clearly. _He has killed again and he is beating himself up over it._ “I have cold beers in the fridge, let’s go inside.” He makes a point this time of inviting Fili inside even though it feels odd to the both of them. “So once you are invited in that does it?” he checks with Mitchell for clarification.

“Yes, but you can be thrown out again…” Mitchell walks into the hallway without hesitation, kind of beaming that he already knows the way to the kitchen and the fridge. _Damn, yesterday we’ve been naked in here…_

Thorin smiles at his lover making himself at home and turns to Fili. “Are you alright, Fee?” he asks carefully. He can see the blood stains drenching his shirt now and recoils a little from him, his human form in revulsion arguing with the vampire inside him. “Perhaps you had best take a shower first.” _Again._ He looks to Mitchell as well. “Both of you.”

“Did someone clean the broken mirror? We’ve been rather busy.” Mitchell murmurs into Thorin’s ear. “I have to leave a stack of clothes here if this keeps going on.” He winks, meaning it half seriously, half-jokingly.

“Yes uncle, I am alright. Can I please borrow some clothes?”

Thorin snorts. “Sure, why don’t you all just help yourself to my wardrobe,” he jokes back. “I will be taking it out of your wages,” he smirks to Fili who is already halfway up the stairs. “And you,” he whispers in Mitchell’s ear, “can repay me however you feel appropriate.”

"Hmm...I can't wait for that." Mitchell brushes his lips against Thorin's ear. "I assume you have another bathroom in your beautiful house Dr O?"

+++

"Uncle, what are we going to tell mom?" Fili voices the question that burns in his mind most. "Mitchell says at the moment I don't have to tell her anything. What do you say?" He raises the bottle to his lips but halts. It smells very different. And in movies vampires never eat or drink regular food. Mitchell and Carl do it though.

Mitchell sits close to Thorin on the big couch, looking at him curiously.

“Ehm …” Thorin’s hand has frozen mid-air, his glass hovering on route to his lips. “I …” He slowly lowers his glass again. “I don’t know.” _What do we say? Dis, your son has been killed. But we managed to turn him into a vampire and he will be fine. Just has insatiable blood lust and will never grow any older. Fuck!_ “I think we need to speak to her together. The three of us,” he looks to Mitchell and takes his hand.

Mitchell squeezes gently. "You want to tell her straight away? I...She doesn't even know me yet ..." He sighs and looks down sadly, studying his bare feet. "What if she doesn't like me and therefore takes the news about Fili even worse?"

“I really don’t know,” Thorin grumbles. “I had not intended for this to go this way either.” He glances from Fili to Carl and then back to Mitchell. “I would have liked to introduce you to my sister over a nice glass of wine and leave the whole vampire business till a more suitable moment.”

"I would like that very much, to be introduced like that." Mitchell looks to Fili. "We can still leave the vampire business to a more suitable moment."

“Hm, I can’t imagine my sister will be too happy to learn at any point that my new lover has turned her boy into the undead.” Thorin is struggling not to snap as the frustration is boiling inside him. “You were Fili’s age when you were turned, John. What did you tell your family?”

"It was war..." Mitchell snuggles even more into Thorin's side, feet up on the couch. "They were already dead."

Thorin feels a lump in his throat and he instinctively wraps his lover in his arms. “I am sorry,” he whispers, pressing a kiss in his wet hair. _Mmm, I have missed feeling you against me like this._ He raises his eyes to meet Fili again. “I don’t know … Can we really keep that a secret?” He feels terribly uncomfortable about this, but equally he has no idea how to give his sister all of this information at once without giving her a heart attack. He nods slowly. “Very well.”

"We can try. I need to try in the morning when we have breakfast together. That is … I can eat and drink?" This time Fili looks to Carl.

Carl nods, "The more you have meals like a human, the less you become thirsty for blood."

Mitchell nods in agreement.

"But you can't just live on normal food?" Thorin states more than he asks as he already knows the answer but wants Fili to know the whole truth.

 Both older vampires shake their heads sadly.

“I have stayed sober for thirty years....” Carl sighs frustratedly.

“I...I won’t suddenly kill mom?” Fili says in such a low voice, he barely hears it himself.

Thorin's eyes grow wide at that question. He looks to Mitchell. "Is that a risk?" _Of course it is!_ "Maybe you should sleep here tonight," he says to Fili. "At least Mitchell will be here to look after you too.” _Not that they'd agreed this but he'd like Mitchell to stay the night. He'll call Carl a taxi if necessary._

“Tonight will not be the problem.” Carl says, “You have just fed. On what by the way?”

“A deer…” Fili doesn’t feel as proud anymore all of a sudden.

“That is good. It will last for a while. I’d like you to have our phone numbers. If you start to feel strange, get out of the house. Call one of us. Try to get to the woods.”

“Can you have some animals? Like rabbits or guinea pigs as pets?” Mitchell asks. “How about that for a first solution?”

Thorin smirks a little sadly as he thinks about how Fili had apologised profusely the first time he had injected a mouse with something nasty at work and how after all those years of Thorin telling him not to he still talked to the animals in the cages as if they were pets - even though he no longer hesitated to carry out his work.

“Oh, well…” Fili sighs and looks at Thorin, “Damn. I guess I have no other choice? How do the two of you live among ...h...humans then all the time without wanting to kill them?” It is odd for Fili to say _humans,_ but it just came out like this.

“Well, because we do not want to kill them,” Mitchell stresses.

“I surely don’t want to kill anyone...anything, not even animals…” Fili grumbles, curling together like a little boy in his big favourite arm chair.

“Carl told me there are few vampires like you,” Thorin chips in. “Who are trying to resist the blood lust. So do you know others too?” he asks curiously. “Ones that are _not_ like the two of you?”

“Yes.” Mitchell sighs, “My maker has chosen to live here and annoy the hell out of me since I said I don’t want to have anything to do with them anymore…” Mitchell blurts out and regrets immediately that he said it.

Thorin cocks his head in surprise. _Your maker lives here?!_ He opens his mouth to ask but the look he gets from Mitchell tells him now is not the time.

“Fili, you will recognize another vampire in a crowd.” Carl says. “Does he know that there is more?” he asks vaguely, looking at Thorin and Mitchell in turn.

Thorin shakes his head to indicate he had not said anything about the others yet.

Mitchell sighs. "Do you have something stronger than beer for that conversation, babe?" He had not realised how much Fili needs to know to survive in this new world for him. He only wants to snuggle up in bed with Thorin but that is still a long way away.

Fili sits up straight again, rigid. "What the hell _else!?_ "

 _This is the moment everything you thought was fantasy is turned upside down, nephew!_ Thorin thinks to himself as he gets to his feet. “What would you like, baby? I have rum or whisky.”

"I'll try your rum." Mitchell gives his lover his most radiant smile to lighten the mood. The other two agree to the stronger liquid as well, Fili a complete bundle of nerves now. "Alright, little one." Mitchell raises his glass. "There are not only vampires, there are werewolves..." Fili gasps sharply. "And ghosts as well."

"Oh my God." Fili looks at Thorin, "Did you know about that?" _He's not shocked so he must..._

“Yes Fee,” Thorin smiles at his nephew as he hands him a generous glass of rum. “John told me, because …” he looks to his lover but Mitchell is not telling him to stop so he continues, “because he lives with both a werewolf and a ghost. I have met them and they are both very nice p … people.” _What else to call them?! Monsters?!_ “I hope you will get a chance to meet them too.” He walks back to Mitchell again and kisses him softly, before sitting down next to him again.

Mitchell loves Thorin’s lips on his. He just can’t get enough of this man and leans against him anew as soon as he sits down. “Normally werewolves and vampires don’t get along very well. But I guess that won’t be a problem for you either.”

“ _WEREWOLVES?!”_ Fili’s eyes grow wide and wider and he swallows a larger sip of his strong drink. “Why don’t they, what happens?”

“Well, vampires tend to want to kill werewolves so at least you are on the save side there.” Carl adds. “Ghosts don’t do any harm.”

“Oh that is good to know then…” Fili frowns. “So if I suddenly have yet another urge to kill someone that’s a werewolf then?” He groans super confused about all the new information.

That is news to Thorin too and he looks to Carl for clarification. “Why do vampires want to kill werewolves?” _This is nuts! This is completely bonkers! I cannot believe I actually just said those words!_

“Because we are usually mean creatures?” Carl chuckles bitterly.

“There is no explanation, baby.” Mitchell sighs. “It’s how I met George. Three of my _kind_ were about to smash him into a bloody pulp.” He empties his rum in one go. “I kind of rescued him.”

“ _You_ , didn’t have the urge to kill him then?” Fili asks, inclining his head.

“No, because I was so tired of killing…and I really wanted to learn how to be human again...”

“So being kind does help…” Fili muses to himself, looking fascinated at his uncle and his _male lover._

“Being kind definitely helps,” Thorin muses happily as he cuddles Mitchell in his arms. He is well aware that his nephew has never seen him this loved up before but now that their lives have all become so entangled he wants him to see how much he loves his maker. “I believe it is why I am still here talking to you.” He smiles into Mitchell’s warm human eyes. “Only because John truly cares for me. Otherwise he’d ripped my throat out a week ago now.”

“Never wanted to rip your throat out, baby.” Mitchell kisses Thorin’s shoulder. “Not killing requires a very strong will, Fili.” Mitchell looks at his protégé intensely.

Carl nods, amazed at how openly his friend and Thorin show their love in front of him and Fili. He’s never that tactile with Dan when they are among other people, not even friends.

“And I think you have that.” Mitchell says firmly, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have chosen your job or…” He rubs Thorin’s thigh, “would have never gone in there with Carl, willing to help your boss out.”

“You do,” Thorin gives Fili a reassuring smile. “Strong willpower and stubbornness is a family trait. If anyone was able to handle this challenge it would be you, Fili. I know from the way you with your studies and your work that you will absorb everything Mitchell tells you like a sponge. You are inquisitive and eager to learn how to do things the most efficient way.” To Mitchell he says, “You will be proud to have him on your side, I know you will.”

“Oh, Wow.” Fili is totally embarrassed at so much praise. “Thank you, uncle.” He smiles a little sheepishly.

Thorin tops up Mitchell’s empty glass and then raises his own in the air. “To Fili’s new life!” He has decided the only way to get through this situation is to see it as a good thing, not a complete disaster. He wants Fili to embrace his new nature, not to hate himself for what he is.

“To Fili’s new life!” Mitchell and Carl join in the toast and Fili grins broadly.

“I thank you all so much for explaining everything to me. I am determined _not to kill._ To be kind. I will study more than before and will try together with uncle Thorin to explore my new nature and yours efficiently. To find solutions, to write everything down. To still enjoy life.” He raises his glass to the others.

Thorin winks at his nephew in encouragement, proud of the way he has taken it in his stride.

“For now I’ll go home and practice to be the good son, making my mom breakfast in the morning. Carl, you want a ride? It might be good for me to know where you live.”  


	15. Blood and Sex

Thorin smiles at Mitchell after they have waved the others off. He knows he should be feeling utterly exhausted after everything that has happened but somehow the adrenaline rush is still racing through him. “He will be okay,” he says to his lover. “I have said to Carl I do not blame him for what has happened. If anyone is to blame it is me. This was my idea and I thought I had taken all the right precautions but ultimately I failed to protect him.”

Mitchell gathers his lover into his arms. "I know it sounds selfish, but please can we stop talking about it for a little while, hm?" He pecks him on the lips.

“Of course, baby,” Thorin grabs Mitchell gently by the back of his neck, not letting him pull away so quickly from the kiss as he returns it more passionately.

Mitchell is surprised about the onslaught but responds in kind, pressing their bodies flush together.

“I know this is all sorts of wrong, but for some reason everything that has been going on has made me kind of hyper and … aroused …” Thorin breathes heavily against Mitchell’s lips, pushing him up against the wall in the hallway. “Especially ….” he trails off, flushing in embarrassment at the memory.

“Especially _all that blood_?”Mitchell says it out loud. “Oh God, baby, you’re truly lost.” He devours him harshly, fingers tangling in all that hair, other hand pressing onto Thorin’s arse. He grinds his groin against Thorin’s, having been hard since a while now, lounging so comfortably on the sofa. “So what do you want, lover?”

Thorin laughs a deep rumbling laugh. "Sex! Now!" He pulls off his shirt and grabs Mitchell's hand, dragging him back into the living room, where he lets himself fall onto his back on the sofa, pulling Mitchell on top of him.  

Mitchell kisses him harshly, fumbling with the buttons of their trousers. “You want me to fuck you?” he gasps, wriggling out of his clothes awkwardly without losing too much body contact.

"Mmm..." Thorin groans as he plunges his tongue into Mitchell's mouth again. "Yes... Please... Oh baby... " He lets his large hands roam his lover's back and buttocks, squeezing the soft flesh firmly whilst their tongues are already enjoying that deeply penetrating intimacy.

“But lube?” Mitchell lets his tongue play with Thorin’s earlobe, rubbing their hard-ons together, hissing blissfully. “You want me to get the butter?”

"How about... " Thorin can actually feel his face colour deeply as he says it, "...your blood... It doesn't congeal..." He looks at Mitchell hesitantly, not knowing if he's overstepped the mark.

“Holy Fuck! Baby. God.” Mitchell goes back to devouring Thorin like his life depends on it. “You are one crazy motherfucker.” He licks Thorin’s pulse point in his neck where his bite mark stands out so clearly from earlier, knowing Thorin’s plea has aroused his dark side beyond anything he’s ever seen or heard.

"Too crazy?" Thorin whimpers as Mitchell makes him shiver from top to toe when he licks his bite mark. "Your blood... It's _making_ me crazy! I can feel it, baby. Throbbing inside me."

“You really want the monster to fuck you?” Mitchell groans, feeling his fangs getting ready to peak out. “ **I want to fuck you! I feel my essence boil inside you.”**

“You’re not my monster,” Thorin grins wickedly, digging his fingers deep into Mitchell’s dark curls as he watches the shift before his eyes. “You are my very own Prince of Darkness.”

“ **As you wish, my king.”** Mitchell takes Thorin’s legs and makes him bend upwards. Then he holds the inside of his wrist against Thorin’s mouth. “Lick it, make it nice and wet.” He strokes with his index fingers across Thorin’s hole slightly too, watching closely, loving the animalistic luston his lover’s face.

Thorin blinks at Mitchell in confusion but does as he is told. He wraps both his hands around his lover’s sleek wrist and slowly at first runs the surface of his tongue over his cool skin, quickly followed by more urgent laps until he is sucking and licking and biting at the soft flesh with passion.”

“ **Fuck! I know what you want.”** Mitchell draws his wrist back and bites himself. His erection is rock hard, almost already to bursting point. He sucks blood out of his wound and then bends Thorin a little more so he has the best access to his entrance. He hovers over it and lets the blood from his mouth drip onto that sensitive pucker, just as he has done into Fili’s mouth earlier to bring him to life.

“God … Oh god … Oh …” Thorin feels his breath hitch and his heartbeat thrum in his ears as soon as the warm liquid - so much warmer than Mitchell’s skin - drops onto all those sensitive nerve endings, slicking him as if it were just saliva. He grabs for his own cock, squeezing the aching hardness, jerking along his length as a gulf of precum coats his palm.

“ **Beautiful.”** Mitchell didn’t know his dark side even knew the word. He crouches behind his lover and slicks all the blood inside now with his tongue. The reaction of those muscles to the utter stimulation is just marvelous. “Oh Baby.” He can so easily switch now it’s mind blowing. He laps and licks the whole area down there, sucking blood from his wrist again, wetting everything. His tongue playing across Thorin’s balls as well.

“ **Stay still.”** He breathes and ever so gently bites into Thorin’s inner thigh. He inhales as the sweet fragrance of human blood spoils his tongue. He takes a sip, swallows it like a precious wine and laps across the entry points, pressing into Thorin with two fingers in the meanwhile.

“NghYESSS!” Thorin bellows and it takes everything he has not to jerk his hips upwards as he climaxes instantly when Mitchell bites him in such an intimate place, following by his fingers pressing inside him. He pulls vigorously at his cock as the warm spill flows into his fist and onto his belly. He throws back his head against the leather seat, squeezing his eyes shut whilst he rides that pleasure. “B-baby …” No-one has ever made him come like this before. It is not just the blood or the biting. He just feels completely in tune with his dark lover, as if they are truly one, sharing each other’s darkest desires.

Mitchell moves slowly upwards his lover’s body, licking across his spent shaft with his bloody tongue, lapping up Thorin’s come, “Hmmm…” He lets the tip of his cock tease the pulsing, wet entrance to his lover’s pliant body, “Where do you want me to bite you next? You taste like everything I’ve ever wanted, **my lover, my king.”**

“Everywhere ..!” Thorin gasps. He is surprised to find Mitchell shift from vampire to human and back again so freely now but it reassures him also. “Feels so good ... “ He swallows as he phrases the question in his head. “F-fuck me, baby. And then … will you … As you did with Fee… The blood … Feed me … Oh g-god, my lover. My beautiful dangerous lover…”

Mitchell inches his rock hard shaft into Thorin, watching him, enjoying those muscles squeezing him, “You might turn that way...You’ve got so much of my blood already.” He leans over him, shuddering at the plea, wanting it but the last conscious shred of his mind still asking the question, touching Thorin’s lips while doing so, shaft buried fully inside, pulsing and throbbing, wanting to move.

_So good. You fill me so good. I never thought I would love bottoming as much as I do with you!_

Thorin slowly opens his eyes and looks into that beautiful night-time sky that is Mitchell’s darkside. “Is that what you want?” he asks. Suddenly Carl’s warning flits through his mind. “Would you prefer me to be human or vampire?”

Mitchell shakes his head, “ **Cannot think. Love you so.”** He starts to move, slowly first, rocking himself into that wonderful warmth, loving the feeling of being _aware_ that his two sides think there is nothing better than being inside Thorin, loving him, making him feel this good. He bites his own wrist anew, sucking as much of his own blood into his mouth, searching for the right angle with his cock and then bends close towards Thorin’s mouth, much closer than he had been to Fili, letting a drop fall onto slightly parted lips. Eyes staring into his lover’s.

Thorin licks the droplet from his lips, rocking back against Mitchell to meet his gentle thrusts. It is amazing to think that in such a short space of time they have learnt to have sex like this, somehow controlling the vampire enough so that the human side can enjoy it also, but using the wild passion that the vampire brings to heighten their pleasure. “More,” Thorin pleads in but a whisper. “Just a little.” He doesn’t even know what he wants himself. He is not ready to actively choose the vampire. But if it happens more or less accidentally …

_Stop thinking!Feel. Just feel …_

He threads his long legs around Mitchell’s, rubbing his feet up his calves as his lover fucks deeply into him. “I love you too,” he smiles and then feels more droplets fall onto his lips from Mitchell’s mouth. _Tastes good **. Life.** One. Oh sweet devil, I am lost …_

Mitchell almost comes when Thorin’s tongue darts out and licks those droplets away. He doesn’t want to though. He wants to ride on that enormous wave of pleasure, of living out his darkside in such an intimate act. No rush, no need to kill but so much more pleasurable. He rocks faster now, harder, with more human force, bending completely down and giving the rest of the blood in his mouth to Thorin all at once.

The dark kiss is extraordinary erotic. He lets his fangs grace along Thorin’s tongue, gasping into his lover’s mouth, begging him silently to guess what he wants. All the while earnestly fucking him with more and more vampiric power now.

Thorin smiles against Mitchell’s lips as they devour each other with even more energy, even more wanton desire. For a moment he can believe that the blood that he is lapping up, that Mitchell is feeding into his mouth, feels the passion between them as much as their conscious minds do, uniting them in this extraordinary exchange of pleasure.

He darts his tongue into his lover’s mouth again, playing against this agile muscle for a moment, hearing the silent plea from Mitchell’s dark side before he swipes his tongue to the left and then the right, teasing those sensitive ivory fangs.

_Yes!!!! OH! **FUCK YES!** _

Mitchell has never fucked someone with so much force who’s still alive. But Thorin’s body is eager for it. Open, willingly taking him again and again and again.

And that bold tongue against his fangs, between all that blood, so arousing, stimulating... He pulls his mouth back with great effort, but needs that one more kick. He grins devilishly, bends a little awkwardly and bites Thorin right above his left nipple where he feels the heart pulse so-so strongly in synch with his pounding. He suckles gently and then feeds Thorin his own blood and comes inside of him; a wave of satisfied hunger, lust and love all at once. Kissing his lover like mad and sending a full load up into Thorin’s hot, human body. Semen and blood mixing deep inside.

Sweat is pouring off Thorin as he is overcome by so many feelings all at once. The blood. The bite above his nipple. Mitchell’s jerking hips signalling his deep orgasm. He is groaning and growling, hands grabbing at Mitchell’s shoulders and threading into his hair again. They both shiver together, feeling like all their nerves are connected, Mitchell’s pleasure his also, their core united in an explosive climax.

“John, baby, you are so beautiful, so special,” he whispers heatedly, rubbing his lover’s skin, pushing back against his shaking body, not wanting to come apart just yet.

Mitchell holds on to him, not wanting to let go, not wanting to slip out. “Be my family, Thorin, don’t ever leave me, please.” Mitchell begs, suddenly feeling very emotional and very human, pressing the sweaty body of his lover against his still cold skin, burying his head into his neck, hiding in the curtain of hair.

Thorin is surprised by the suddenly tender request and the wave of emotion he can feel inside Mitchell. “Of course I will, my sweet love. Always. I have never loved anyone more than I do you.” He wraps his arms strongly around Mitchell, holding him tight. “Yours, baby. And you are mine.”

“ **Always.** **Thank you for understanding us.”** The vampire has never felt spent before but he does now. Not wanting to move, just stay there wrapped up in his lover’s arms for the rest of the night. 

+++

Thorin feels a little disorientated when he opens his eyes, feeling the weight of his lover on top still. They've come unjoined as Mitchell had softened but otherwise they're pretty much still as they'd fallen asleep after their passionate love making.

He smiles at the memory and can feel and taste the blood that had formed part of their dirty play. _I'm still human... I think I am at least..._

He gently strokes his lover's hair and presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

Then he remembers... _Fili is a vampire!_

He wonders how he got on at home. Did Dis really not notice the change? Or would her mother's instinct have guessed there was something wrong? Then again, perhaps she would just think he was a bit under the weather. Vampirism would hardly be her first thought!

As his eyes scan the room for his mobile phone he feels Mitchell stir on top of him. 

“Do you have fangs?” Mitchell murmurs, still half passed out. He can’t remember when he’d really had slept like a log the last time. “You feel so good, all sticky and bloody. Hmmm, let’s sleep on.”

"No fangs," Thorin smiles. He stretches his neck which had gone stiff from the slightly awkward position in which they'd fallen asleep. "Does that disappoint you?"

Mitchell chuckles, nose still buried in Thorin’s hair. “No. Does it disappoint you?” He moves slowly up, to sit on Thorin’s thighs, grinning.

"No," Thorin shakes his head. He licks his lips at the sight of his lover. "God, we're a mess!"

“Hmm…” Mitchell bends and licks a long, lazy stripe across Thorin’s stomach and chest where a small amount of Thorin’s dried human blood and semen mix. “I was just gonna say that.” Mitchell kisses his way back down again to his navel, swirls his tongue a little and sits up again. “Look at this.” He sighs affectionately, caressing the bite mark above Thorin’s nipple.

"Bad boy," Thorin grins, touching the mark also. "I feel somewhat like an abused voodoo doll," he playfully pushes Mitchell's shoulder. "Whereas your skin looks as flawless as ever!" he observes Mitchell's wrist has completely healed already.

“I love to see my marks on you. It’s five, isn’t it?” Mitchell licks the ones at Thorin’s palm and wrist, then that very first one on his neck. He places a tiny kiss, “Four” on his lover’s chest and then shuffles back to lick at the fresh wound at Thorin’s thigh. “Five. I’m especially proud of that one.”

"Mmm, that one made me feel good too!" Thorin says cheekily. "Real real good! You do things to me no one else has ever done." He chuckles as he thinks about that. "Obviously!"

Mitchell laughs wholeheartedly. “I noticed what immediate effect that one had.” He traces it with his fingertips, feeling his own arousal stir. “Do you want another go in bright daylight or are we responsible dads and check in on our child?” He inclines his head, becoming serious.

"Our... child?" Thorin looks at Mitchell in utter confusion, feeling like he has missed something rather important.

“Well … Fili might still be your nephew but he’s also our child now. Without your help, your blood, he’d be dead.”

Thorin goes very still as he digests this. _Mitchell fed Fili his blood. I fed Mitchell mine as he did so... Is that how it works? Oh my god this is fucked up!_ Then another question enters his mind. "Do you have other _children?"_

Mitchell looks down, not meeting Thorin’s gaze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “No,” he shakes his head. “I never turned someone like this, with another person involved.” He gets up now, pacing. “I was always on my own when I decided to turn someone.” He searches for his underwear and puts it on, feeling odd having that conversation naked. “And,” he slumps into the armchair. “I’ve…” he swallows, “There are just a few but I’ve always abandoned them. I do not want that with Fili. I knew what I was doing, I knew I did it for you and for him. He’s special, the way we did it was special. I want him in my life...I…” He stops and shields his eyes.

Thorin sits up now and stares at Mitchell. He is surprised both by his honesty and the words themselves. He can hear the upset in his lover's waterfall of words. "Baby, come here," he says calmly, opening his arms to him.

Mitchell looks at his lover through blurriness and slowly gets up again and walks over to him, cuddling back into his lover’s arms. “I...I want us to be a family, if...if that’s possible. If that’s not too much to ask after such a short time.”

"I... I don't know if that's possible?" Thorin answers, feeling a little shocked.

“I don’t mean him moving in here or anything, just caring for him, looking after him, teaching him all he needs to know.”

Thorin leans forward and presses his lips against Mitchell's. "I meant… I don't know what it means to be a father, let alone to a vampire. But I'm willing to give it my best try... With your help?"

“Fili already told me that you are like a father to him, so don’t worry there.” Mitchell kisses him back gently. “As for the other stuff, we’ll just have to learn together.” He puts their foreheads together and whispers, “Thank you,” very softly.

“I really do love you very very much, John,” Thorin says softly suddenly feeling all emotional about these big life changes. “I love your crazy sexy darkside. But I also really love the caring, sweet John. Your human nature. I have never felt like I wanted to spend every moment with someone before. I have always valued my independence, liked being a bit of a loner even. But you … I really enjoy being with you.” And he smiles, brushing his thumb across Mitchell’s soft lips. “And you are one of the very few I have let top,” he grins.

Mitchell can only answer that sweet declaration of love with a most tender kiss since all words just fail him. What could there be better after a night of passion than to wake up at a Sunday morning and feeling so loved? He encircles Thorin in a caring human embrace and they kiss for a while, slow and tender.

“Don’t worry, my lover, I will not crowd you.” Mitchell hesitantly breaks their sweet lip lock. “I will not take your independence away.” He stands and gets both their mobiles, tossing Thorin’s to him and checking his for a message from Fili. He has none so he says playfully. “And you are one of the few _I_ let top...and I’d like that right now…”

“Oh!” Thorin grins at his lover in surprise. “Mm, tender Sunday morning loving?” he proposes as he gets to his feet and wraps his free arm around Mitchell’s waist. With the other hand he checks his messages. “Looks like our _child_ is fine. And my sister does not yet know.” He throws his mobile back onto the sofa and turns into Mitchell, lifting him off his feet.

"You! Remind me to accompany you to your next gym visit!" Mitchell enjoys Thorin's strength yet again. "I'd really like to watch you work out."

“You can watch me work out in the bedroom first,” Thorin presses a wet kiss on his lover’s lips and then takes his hand to lead him upstairs. “I would like to think I am the only _human_ who has topped you …?” he asks playfully as he leaves Mitchell to sit on the bed whilst he walks into the on-suite.

Mitchell lies down amongst all the luxurious cushions, wondering what his lover is doing. He loves the early morning sun streaming into the room, making the white furniture look even brighter. _So good to not only live at night,_ he thinks for the millionth time.

“What a perfect delight you are,” Thorin smiles as he comes back, his eyes licking over Mitchell’s mostly naked body. He puts the lubricant on the nightstand and crawls onto the bed in between his lover’s legs. He bends down and starts to place little playful kisses upwards along Mitchell’s slim but strong legs. “I am going to take care of you, my sweet lover. Just relax and let me treat you.”

“Hmmmm, I’d really like that. Spoil my human side…” Mitchell still feels drowsy and utterly relaxed, ready to play like this, being the one on the receiving end. “And by the way, you are not only the only human whom I let top, but the second person I let top at all…” Mitchell opens his legs a little wider, curious what his lover will do to him. He crosses his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

“We appear to have a lot in common,” Thorin smiles happily. He nuzzles his face against Mitchell’s briefs for a moment, loving the feeling of his growing excitement through the fabric, the unique scent of his intimate parts. He turns his head to place more little butterfly kisses around his crotch, on the top of his thighs and the lowest part of his belly.

He slowly raises himself up again, looking at his lover, feeling happiness flutter within as Mitchell returns his tender smile. He begins to peel the under garment down, licking his lips as Mitchell’s manhood is revealed to him once more. “Mind if I give you a quick clean?” he grins, picking up the wipes he had also brought with him. He looks to Mitchell for permission.

“Oh! Of course…sorry, had forgotten all about that.” Mitchell smiles sheepishly. “We could use your generous tub…”

“This will do fine, my sweet lover. I don’t want to wait longer than necessary before I can taste you on my lips.” He quickly wipes away the remnants of blood and old semen as well as the taste of his own body before he leans forward again, this time pressing his nose against bare flesh. “Love you,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against the soft pliant skin of Mitchell’s sack as his hand wraps around his now almost full erection.

He takes his time - they have all the time in the world! First kissing and nibbling, gentle licks across those tender stones as his hand makes sure to keep hold of his lover’s sword also. Encouraged by soft wanton groans and approving hisses he moves slowly, licking a trail along Mitchell’s shaft from base to tip.

“Oh GOD! YES! That feels so wonderful! More please!” Mitchell threads his fingers through Thorin’s hair, absolutely loving his lover’s gentle touches. He’s letting his legs fall apart as wide as they would go.

“Beautiful man,” Thorin grins, lapping at his lover’s velvety tip. “ _My_ beautiful man,” he adds possessively, before spreading his lips and taking that soft crown into the warmth of his mouth. He lets his tongue play in circles over the tiny cleft and then underneath the crown base. His hand now cups Mitchell’s sack, gently fondling him, whilst his middle finger presses softly against his perineum.

“Th...Thorin...ohyeahhh...hhmm, soso good…” Mitchell bucks a little, wanting more of that hot mouth, but loving the slow, tender ministrations. “Suck me, please.” He moans, playing with his own nipples gently.

“With pleasure, baby,” Thorin grins, quickly lowering his lips down again, this time taking that sleek shaft as deep down his throat as he can without gagging. The response from Mitchell is absolutely worth the effort as he wriggles and whimpers under him. He bobs his head up and down again, slowly at first, teasing and tasting. Already the sweet droplets of precum spilling onto his taste buds, encouraging him to speed up, add the suction that Mitchell has demanded from him.

“Holy fuck!” Mitchell can’t help but swear. It feels so amazingly _perfect._ “Love you, love this...ohhhh…” He gasps and slowly meets Thorin’s movements with his hips, needing more of this delicious warmth and wetness, but not wanting to make his lover uncomfortable. He gently thrusts up when Thorin takes him far into his mouth. “Please…” He whimpers, not really knowing what he’s pleading for. “Your tongue...hmm...so sweet…”

After a few moments Thorin pulls off with an obscene pop. "Pass me the lube, honey," he nods to the bedside cabinet.

"Want your sweet tongue there first, please?" Mitchell passes him the item anyway, feeling so very much on edge already.

"I like that John, that you ask for what you want." Without much warning Thorin takes hold of the back of Mitchell's knees and folds them towards his chest to reveal his entrance. "But don't you dare come," he warns with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I want to feel you spill all down my throat, sweety."

Mitchell grins in anticipation, “I’ll try my best not to.” He gasps, knowing how exquisite it feels to lick Thorin there. He wriggles his ass, “Can’t wait to feel you.” He moves the muscles of his pucker invitingly. He’d never allowed anyone down there before. So even after more than a hundred years he feels like a virgin for this treat.

“That is beautiful,” Thorin breathes against Mitchell’s pucker, watching him pulse for him. He sticks his index finger into his mouth and then gently circles it over that rumpled rim. Mitchell immediately responds, hissing and bucking against his finger. “You eager, dirty man,” he grins, repeating the motion. It had been a long while since he had given another this dirty pleasure but after Mitchell had spoiled him so well last night he wants to return the favour in kind. Tentatively he sticks out his tongue and follows the trail his finger had left with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh DAMN!" Mitchell gasps loudly, pulsing his rose even more, holding his legs up so Thorin has the best access to his most private place. "Yes!! Oh yeah, lick it like...that." Mitchell tries to move his hips further into the air, to be able to feel more of Thorin's perfect tongue. "Sooo goood." And he has to squeeze the base of his cock very firmly to not come there and then.

It is lovely to watch his strong and dangerous lover show his vulnerable side like this and Thorin cannot get enough of those delicious whimpers. He accepts the invitation those bucking hips extend and plunges his tongue into that blooming pink flower.

"Ngggghhhh" _This is heaven!_ "N...need to come...please. so very good.. " Thorin's tongue right inside the centre of his lust is indescribably stimulating. He feels his blood boil and curl in his veins, his darkside obviously liking this too. His precome is leaking out heavily. "Want you everywhere, oh baby..."

Thorin twirls his tongue around and fucks it shallowly into Mitchell's inviting hole just a few more times. When he pulls back he is quick to lubricate his fingers, replacing the emptiness his tongue left behind with two thick fingers.

"Want to hear you scream my name, baby," he beams, moving up once more to take that delicious cock back into his mouth, fully and wholly. He searches inside Mitchell's channel, curving his fingers along his wall until the wanton yelp tells him he's hit gold.

Mitchell groans and growls very loudly first when his rock hard cock is back inside that scorching heat. Two fingers in his channel, filling him nicely, making him gasp, "Oh Thorin..." but when his lover sucks just _right and hits his pleasure spot_ he really yells, "Thorin!!! **Thorin!** " completely lost to the double onslaught of utter pleasure. He releases into warm, moist suction. His hips buck uncontrolled and he clenches wildly around Thorin's fingers, spilling and spilling, trashing his head on the pillow, hands curling in Thorin's hair.

If it had been a long time since he rimmed a guy, it had been equally as long since he swallowed a load. But he had asked for it and he will honour his promise to his lover as he sucks him off with vigour. He looks through his lashes at Mitchell’s face, seeing his fangs out in his slightly open mouth. His bittersweet seed pumps onto his tongue and down his throat almost faster than he can swallow but he does his best not to spill a drop of what he is given. His fingers continue to work deftly at Mitchell’s pleasure core, making his beloved wail loudly each time he rubs over that magical spot.

When he finally has to come up for air he knows he must look just as dishevelled as Mitchell, his long hair knotted and wild, his beard smeared with saliva and cum.

He does not allow Mitchell to come down from that high now that he has so beautifully opened up to him. He quickly wipes his mouth and gently pulls back his fingers as he slicks his throbbing cock with his free hand. Almost as soon as his fingers retreat from that soft channel, he pushes into the opening again with his cock this time, groaning as soon as those strong muscles grab for him, pulling him into his lover's body.

“BABY! OH GOD!” Mitchell is still on the high of his climax when Thorin enters him fully. “You are gorgeous! Love your shaft in me!” He gasps, feeling like he’s completely on fire and reaches out for his lover to move up to him. He licks his lips, his fangs have retreated after he had briefly thought, _this is for John!_ He feels his cock already harden anew, with Thorin rubbing across his sensitive nerve endings with the velvety tip of his manhood.

Mitchell thinks that Thorin looks his best like that. That well-trimmed beard full of the signs of lovemaking, eyes dark with lust, lips swollen red and his hair just everywhere. “Love me, baby, nice and slow. Please.” He sighs blissfully.

“Mm, nice and slow,” Thorin agrees as he slowly rolls his hips. “You are so sexy, my love.” He wraps his one arm around Mitchell’s waist, pulling him close against him. His other hand plays with those playful dark curls that he loves so very much. “You are so lovely and tight around me,” he whispers against those full lips as he bends himself down for a slow deep kiss.

Mitchell purrs into the kiss. _I’m his tiger._ He lets his hands roam everywhere he can reach, messing up that gorgeous hair even more, sliding his hands ever so slowly across Thorin’s broad shoulders, down his back, caressing those tight buttocks. He loves to feel those muscles move beneath his fingers and kneads firmly.

Their tongue play is very sloppy and lazy. The taste of his own semen inside his lover’s mouth arouses him even more. He keeps thinking, _This is for John,_ to try and control his darkside. He feels it close to the surface, but it’s like only scratching his skin from the inside, in tune with their tender, gentle movements.

“However much screwing like animals last night was perfect, so is this,” Thorin kisses Mitchell over and over. Tongues gently licking one another. _Everything about this man is perfect_.

He pumps just a little faster into that intimate channel now. Being inside John feels where he belongs to be. He wants this moment both to never end and reach that wonderful peak all at once. “You feel so good, lover. So so good.”

“Can we do this forever?” Mitchell bends his head back, his eyes closed, exposing his throat to the man on top of him in submission, giving his all to him, something he’s never done before, something the vampire has never let him do before. “Love you, Thorin.” He sighs, moving in synch with his lover, feeling that he’s so very close. “Come with me, baby, in me. Oh so very deep in me...hmmm…” He slides his fingers into the cleft of Thorin’s ass and searches for that sweet pucker, rubbing across it.

“Love you … too. Close … Oh babe.” Thorin can feel his climax boil up inside him and he wonders how much of it Mitchell feels too now that they are so connected.

As soon as those nimble fingers play with his rose again he is lost. He feels like Mitchell has the map to all his erogenous zones and the key to make each tingle like he has never felt before. It is simply incredible to think they have only been together for such a short time as their lovemaking feels like they have been doing this for years. So much trust. So much feeling.

“Oh my love … John …!” He bucks his hips, driving his pulsing cock as deep into Mitchell’s body as possible, his balls slapping against Mitchell’s round backside. He shudders and pants as he can feel his orgasm flow in short bursts deep inside his lover. He tries to roll his hips again, but he can barely manage more than a fluttered attempt as the intensity of his peak floods through him. “J-John …” he moans again, loving his wonderful, special lover’s name on his lips as he proves his love to him.

 _John._ He’d never heard his first name spoken with so much love, with so much _passion._ He holds Thorin’s face close to his as he feels him come undone inside of him. He locks his human gaze with those wonderful blue eyes. “ _Thorin,”_ he whispers softly as he comes too, almost without being touched on his cock, just from the sheer lust and emotions they share. This is an extraordinarily peaceful orgasm, warming him from the inside out and he smiles as he comes almost lazily, slowly, just as their lovemaking has been. No fear, no anxiety or anger, just calmness and trust and gentleness. His monster is utterly quiet. _Amazing_.

Thorin collapses heavily on top of Mitchell. He can feel his lover’s second orgasm warm and sticky between them and can do nothing but smile, breathing heavily. There is no need for words between them. Everything is said by their bodies. In the last twenty four hours they have proven that they can have that wild passion of the darkness as well as the tender love of the light. He snuggles his face against Mitchell’s cheek and just holds him, listening to his own heartbeat bouncing excitedly in his chest. _Definitely still alive!_ he grins.

“It’s pounding like mad.” Mitchell feels Thorin’s heart beat against his own chest. It is a very weird feeling. One of contentment. It’s like his heart is thundering for them both. While in the past he would have either run away or killed the person on top of him on the spot, out of sheer hunger, now he only listens. It’s really like they’re one. The blood they share connects them and quiets his darkside, like it knows Thorin is neither food nor an enemy. He _belongs to him._

“That was beautiful,” Thorin sighs contently when he finally catches his breath. “Hot but also … I like to make tender love to John,” he smiles into Mitchell’s human eyes. “It feels so special to be with you like this.”

“John likes it when you make love to him.” Mitchell smiles back, contemplating a little more serious. “I think the dark prince liked that too though. Didn’t have any objections.” He strokes a few strands of Thorin’s dishevelled hair behind his ear. “Could be worth writing it down? Do you think it’s all the blood we share now?”

“Hm, maybe. Maybe I am no longer prey? It does feel like we really are connected,” Thorin says as he rolls onto his back. “Also the lovemaking … Everything feels so much more intense now. Even the tenderness does.” He smiles to Mitchell, playing with his hair again. “Is that the vampire blood also? Like everything is in high definition.”

“This is a very interesting theme to study.” Mitchell leans up on one elbow and lets his fingertips lightly slide across Thorin’s chest and stomach. “So this feels different than before for you?”

Thorin nods, gently kissing Mitchell again. “Then again, I kind of feel like I don’t know what is up or down anymore at the moment.” He takes Mitchell’s hand and kisses it tenderly. “I guess we should really get up now and check in with Fili. And …” he swallows hard as he thinks about it, “I guess I need to tell my sister what is going on.” He cocks his head, remembering what they had mused over last night. “Would you like me to introduce you first? I am just not sure what is best… Come out with all of it at once? Or one step at a time at the risk that she will find out herself and freak?” He shakes his head, squeezing Mitchell’s hand a little too hard in his anxiety.

Mitchell looks surprised at him. That was not a human grip anymore. But he says nothing about that yet. Instead he kisses those fingers. “What about you introduce me and we go from there? See how we like each other? She might be shocked and say that I am too _young_ for you or too _male._ But we also might like each other instantly and all will be easier?” Mitchell gets up, moves around to Thorin’s side and pulls him off the bed. “For now I’m going to make breakfast,because…” He laughs a little, “believe me or not, I think I can feel that _you_ are very hungry.” He takes his lover into his arms and kisses him onto his nose playfully. “You shower and then we’ll have breakfast in bed. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” Thorin nods, loving everything about Mitchell’s manner, from the fact that he has his own strong opinion and is not afraid to voice his ideas to how he mothers him a little at times, like a conscientious wife almost. It makes him chuckle softly. No-one has ever been like that to him apart from maybe his baby sister. “Yes, I think introducing you first is probably the best. And I am sure you will get on. You are quite alike in a lot of respects. Oh and she knows I am gay so that will not be a shock to her. I think she will just be relieved I have come home with someone better than my ex this time. She hated the woman!” he laughs out loud.

Mitchell joins in the laughter. “Okay, I hope so too then.” As Mitchell wants to walk towards the kitchen he feels a wet trickle down his leg and grins. “Guess I need a quick shower beforehand too. “You want me to use the other bathroom?”

"No," Thorin raises an eyebrow. He reaches between his lover's legs and smears his own juices over that soft cool skin. "Unless you are eager to be away from me for a moment?"

“Hmmm, no.” Mitchell takes Thorin’s hand and sucks his cum stained fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. “I just thought you need breakfast kind of desperately. But when we go into the shower together…” he trails off, smirking, wriggling his eyebrows. _He makes me horny all the time even when I have just come twice!_

"You horny beastl!” Thorin smirks back, turning Mitchell towards the on-suite and slapping his bare butt.

Mitchell feels a sting in his gut when he hears _beast_ but it ebbs away at Thorin’s playful manner. So he just snorts, turns, lifts Thorin up over his shoulder and carries him to the shower, slapping him on his ass in return. “Likewise, _DOCTOR!”_

A loud yelp of surprise escapes Thorin’s lips, sounding rather feminine as he is lifted into the air. He cannot stop giggling in an equally feminine manner as Mitchell carries him to the bathroom as if he were some slim girl not a thirteen stone man. At times it is just so easy to forget that his lover is not human. “Put me down!” he squeals rather unlike his normal restrained self as Mitchell turns on the light and holds him in place with just one arm.

Mitchell laughs _this is fun!_ He deposits his tall beauty right beneath the shower head. “Warm or cold?” He’s very tempted to turn on cold first but has mercy.

“Warm, you bastard!” Thorin playfully shoves his lover and holds him pinned against the back wall as he turns on the water. “I can’t believe you just did that!” He grabs for the bottle of shower gel and pours a generous amount in his hand. “Are you ticklish?” he grins as he begins to soap his sleek lover from head to toe.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mitchell does the same. "Are you?" He loves to let his hands slide across Thorin's chest, covered with dark fur, just like his.

“Mm, a little,” Thorin admits. He wraps his arms around Mitchell again and pulls him against him, loving the feeling of his naked soapy body sliding against his own. “I had so much fun last night and just now. I haven’t been that adventurous for a very long time. Did it … was it okay for you?” he asks, suddenly a little unsure at his skill after it had been so long. He is not sure why; he had not worried about his performance in the bedroom since he was a teenager. But Mitchell means the absolute world to him and he really wants to impress him.

"Hm, baby, it was more than okay." Mitchell soaps his lover's firm ass, caressing. "It was fantastic, so fantastic that, well," he rubs his growing erection, against Thorin’s thigh. "I could go again. You make me so horny." He slightly graces his normal teeth against Thorin's shoulder. "But we'll never get anything else done if we go on like this." He chuckles deeply.

“Goodness me, John, you truly are insatiable. Not that I am complaining … But you are right, we should finish up here or we will spend all day just fucking each other silly. However tempting that sounds, we have things to do today.” He grabs for the shampoo and begins to soap his hair also, closing his eyes as the soap runs down his face.

"Let me do that." Mitchell starts to massage Thorin's scalp. "I messed it up, I should clean it. It's so beautiful." He rubs the long strands between his palms. "May I ask why you wear it that way?"

Thorin rubs the soap out of his eyes and looks at Mitchell in surprise. “My hair? You mean that it is long?” He shrugs. “I have always had long hair. Used to be a bit of a rocker in the eighties and early nineties. Now I guess it is just part of who I am. It would feel weird to have it short.” He smiles at Mitchell. “I am glad you like it.”

"A rocker? Too bad we didn't meet back then." Mitchell just has to give Thorin a wet kiss, water halfway running into their mouths. "I love your hair." He starts to braid a few strands together behind his ear loosely.

“You are a hopeless romantic at times,” Thorin smiles, letting Mitchell rinse the soap out of his hair. “I love yours too. Those cheeky curls really suit you. Oh sweet Jesus listen to us, we sound like a right bunch of girls!” He turns the water off and grabs for a towel, handing Mitchell one too. “How is breakfast coming along?” he grins cheekily at his lover. “I am starving!”

"After decades of being an asshole I think I'm allowed to be a little romantic." Mitchell takes his towel and tosses it across Thorin's head, rubbing his hair dry. "Breakfast, _your highness_ will be served soon." He takes the other towel out of his lover's hand and makes his way towards the kitchen.


	16. Ghost Magic

Mitchell finds his jeans and his yellow tank top on the floor in the living room and puts them back on. When he walks into the kitchen he first looks into the fridge. _Looks like someone needs to do the grocery shopping instead of fucking all day long!_ he smiles to himself and picks up the last four eggs and three slices of ham. He takes a look around for a pan and puts it on the stove, next looking for some cereal. First he thinks Thorin might not have any but with Fili maybe visiting quite often he looks through the cupboards, whistling. He hasn’t felt this happy for a very very long time.

Thorin hums contently to himself as he walks down the stairs and can hear Mitchell rummage around in the kitchen. He realises there probably isn't much there but then his lover had already told him he was no Michelin chef so he's curious what he'll end up with. Nonetheless his house had not felt this homely ever. Cate and he had pretty much lived past each other since they got together and with both their busy schedules they lived of ready meals and takeaways for much of the week.

Hearing Mitchell whistle an old forties tune puts him in even more of a good mood and rather than turning straight into the kitchen he walks into his sitting room instead.

He loves this room, it's his little retreat for when he's not working and he suddenly feels excited about sharing this place with Mitchell; which is odd because up till now it had been his escape from other people when he just needed to be with himself and his thoughts and very few ever saw the inside of it.

He looks to the floor to ceiling bookcases and then at the grand piano in the middle of the room. "Hello old friend," he smiles as he drags his finger through a fine layer of dust since he does not allow his housekeeper to clean this room. He takes a seat and opens the key cover, thinking just how long it has been since he last played. He'll be rusty for sure. But as soon as his fingers caress the ivory keys he feels at home with this beautiful instrument and begins to play.

Mitchell stops his whistling instantly when he hears the first accords of a piano playing. He almost pours too much milk into his bowl as he hadn’t expected that. _Holy cow, that’s beautiful!_ He swiftly pulls the pan from the stove and turns the coffee maker on. Then he can’t wait any longer to follow the wonderful tune.

He stops in his tracks when he sees Thorin sitting at the grand piano, playing. His eyes closed, swaying with the music. Mitchell is almost overwhelmed by his scientist doing such a completely different and difficult task. He walks over, trying not to make a sound.

“That’s beautiful,” he whispers, crouching behind Thorin, wrapping his arms around his waist and presses his cheek against his back, listening, _feeling_ him play.

Thorin is taken out of his concentration for only a second as he feels Mitchell wrap his arms around him. But then the praise and the loving touch paints a happy smile on his face and he closes his eyes once more, giving in completely to the music.  

When the final notes of the piano piece slowly fade, he moves his left hand to lay over Mitchell’s and leans back against his touch.

“You are so very talented, my lover. You surprise me with something new each day,” Mitchell sighs. Breakfast completely forgotten.

“It feels good to play again.” Thorin slowly turns around on the stool and bends down to kiss Mitchell on the lips. “You give me inspiration. So, what do you think of my man cave then?” he nods his head to the room around them. “Other than Fili I don’t think anyone else has ever been in here.”

“I want to curl up in that big armchair over there and watch you play, or have a look at those ancient books.” He kisses Thorin very tenderly back and slowly gets up, and walks over to the enormous book shelves, inclining his head to read the titles.

“Well, that is certainly something I look forward to you doing then. It is really nice to share this with you. So tell me, other than forties music, what are your interests?”

“Well, I’ve become rather boring these last few years.” Mitchell tries to think. “Besides the guitar playing occasionally my hobby is to try and be human.So we watch a lot of TV and old movies...” He grins, “Babe, we forgot breakfast in bed! Do you want me to bring it in here instead? I’ve already fallen in love with your man cave,” he smiles a little shyly.

“I think that is a great suggestion,” Thorin nods, closing the piano again. “Let me give you a hand, sexy. I only have one rule in my _man cave._ No electronics. I spent all day staring at screens. I like to just be back with proper books and my beloved piano in here. No phones. No TV. No laptop." He follows Mitchell back into the kitchen.

“Right, I completely understand that.” Mitchell pulls out his mobile and lays it on the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry, there wasn’t more in the fridge.” He puts the ham and eggs for Thorin on a large plate, adding two pieces of golden toast. “This is your breakfast as requested, doctor. I hope it’s satisfying,” he winks, and gets their two coffee mugs. He finds the tray and places everything on it, his bowl of cereal last. “Milk and sugar?” _There’s so much to learn. How great is that?!_

“Milk, no sugar. Strong please.” Thorin brushes Mitchell’s hair aside and presses a kiss to the base of his neck. “You look after me well.” He turns his lover around and takes Mitchell’s hand also, placing a kiss on the back of it. “You make me happy, John,” he beams into those beautiful wide brown eyes.

“I’m happy with you.” Mitchell smiles at the compliment and brushes his lips lightly across Thorin’s. “Very much so. It’s like the darkness has completely subsided.” He hugs his lover close and buries his face into his wet hair. “Are you going to play another piece for me, please, after breakfast? It’s so very soothing.”

“Of course.”

+++

Thorin smiles at Mitchell as he finishes the last chord of Beethoven. His lover is curled up in the big arm chair as he'd suggested earlier and looks completely at peace. "I enjoy playing for you," he smiles. "It's odd, I'm not normally one for an audience." He gets to his feet and walks over to Mitchell. "I'd like to hear you play your guitar some time too."

Mitchell reaches out for his talented lover. "I'm not nearly as good as you are. I have no words at how you played Moonlight Sonata. " He kisses Thorin's fingertips. "It was simply incredible."

"You flatter me," Thorin says almost shyly. "I'm really not that good. I'll show you some videos of proper talented pianists later. I should play more, my fingers have gone stiff." He flexes his hands and then gets up. "This really was special, thank you for listening to me play. Now, shall we see how Fili is getting on?" He feels a little guilty that it's nearly eleven o'clock and he knows in his heart of hearts he is stalling.

"Yeah, you're right." Mitchell unfolds himself from his comfortable position. "We need to get out of our private happy bubble and face reality." He sighs. "By the way, certain parts of me don't think you have stiff fingers." He takes the tray and walks back into the kitchen, wiggling his behind a little. "Do you want me to do some grocery shopping? It's my turn at our house anyway. Annie gives me the evil eye when I don't do it."

"How wonderfully homely of you," Thorin grins, his eyes hungrily taking in his lover's tight backside. "So what sort of groceries does one buy for a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost? I'm quite tempted to join youjust out of interest," he laughs as he picks up his mobile. "Other than a year's supply of PG tips as Annie does seem to love making tea?"

“Well she can’t do the shopping so George and I do it in turn. He has to eat after all and I prefer eating normal food too as you now know.” He puts the tray down and turns, leaning against the counter. “I’d love for you to join me,” he grins. “That would be something new.” He laughs a little. “Who did the shopping in your household? Online delivery?”

"Actually _I_ do," Thorin responds. "Does that surprise you? I don't seem like the kind of guy who walks around a supermarket buying toilet rolls?" he teases Mitchell, stepping into his personal space. "Trust me, if I'd let the missus do it there would have been even less in the cupboards. Well, this is going to be terribly conventional after everything we've done together so far," he chuckles.

" _You,_ Mr Millionaire do the grocery shopping?" Mitchell curls his arms around his lover's neck, looking into those mesmerizing eyes. "You're right it would be pretty conventional and...wouldn't it out us as..." Mitchell stops at Thorin's message tone.

~ _I'd like to invite you and Mitchell over for tea today. I didn't tell mom anything about me but she kept looking oddly at me and asked what I know that she doesn't so I told her you have a boyfriend now. Please forgive me. Fili_

"Looks like we don't need to worry about tonight. We've been invited for dinner at my sister's." He shows Mitchell the message.

"OH!" Mitchell gets suddenly a little nervous. "I take it, it's very important to you what your sister thinks of me? You wanna come and take a look at my wardrobe?" It sounds funny but Mitchell is most serious. "Which reminds me..." he takes Thorin's left hand and turns his palm up, "want to borrow my gloves?"

Thorin frowns at the question until he is reminded of the bite mark in his palm. "Hm she might be more suspicious at that! I'll find a plaster. A few plasters.... I've picked up a dangerous hobby or something. Well, that is sort of true.... "

"And what sort of hobby would that be? Hmmm?" Mitchell grins, pressing their lower bodies together. "But please text Fili back. He sounds kind of desperate. Maybe he needs our help earlier? We forgot to exchange numbers." Mitchell is torn between feeling very responsible and being very attracted to Thorin yet again.

"You think we should meet up with him first? Before we go food and furniture shopping? I am worried."

“Oh babe, I had completely forgotten the furniture.” Mitchell bends forward and kind of bites Thorin’s beard playfully. “Yes, we should meet him.” He thinks for a moment. “How about invite him to lunch at my place? We could get lunch for everyone? Annie might be delighted.” Mitchell beams at his lover. “Someone else who can see her. What do you think?”

"And George?" Thorin asks remembering last night's conversation about vampires and werewolves. "Will he be okay? Will Fili be alright around him?"

“I think he’s at work. Should I text him? But I’d like to introduce them to each other rather sooner before it’s too late. Maybe it’s a good test for Fili or too much at the first day?” Mitchell admits to himself he’s really not good at raising a vampire child. He may have to ask an expert. Well, he should do everything just the opposite as Herrick did with him and they might be on the right track. But he can’t even remember when he met his first werewolf. Maybe it wasn’t even with Herrick since he can’t remember to have killed him.

"If he's at work, don't force it. My invite to have everyone around for dinner at some point still stands." Thorin swipes a message back to Fili.

_~ We'd love to come over for dinner tonight. But I  think we should meet beforehand. Could you come to John's place for one o'clock? I'll get him to send you the address. Thorin_

“That dinner you’re planning here sounds very interesting…” Mitchell holds up his fingers to count, “If you count your sister it’s two humans, three vampires, a werewolf, a ghost and... _you,_ my crazy scientist _,”_ Mitchell winks and kisses Thorin deeply, not really knowing to what species his lover belongs anymore, considering the strength he’s developed lately.

Thorin laughs heartily. “I see you have already discounted me as a human. Very well, I take on the challenge of entertaining the monster family,” he coughs.

“Monster family?” Mitchell snorts. “I love you for being brave and understanding at the same time.” He caresses Thorin’s cheek, plays with the braid he’s woven earlier into Thorin’s hair. “Annie can neither eat nor drink but she _loves_ the company of people.” Mitchell steals a chaste kiss. “And you...did you not realise that your strength isn’t human anymore? How about a humanpire or a vamphuman?” He grins wickedly.”

“Don’t give up the day job, babe!” Thorin snorts as he looks at his phone to see if Fili has responded yet. “Those both sound awful! Anyhow, what do you mean by my strength isn’t human anymore?” he frowns.

“Well okay, I can believe that you’d be able to lift me up. You did that on our first day.” Mitchell smiles fondly at the memory. “But you pressed me against the shower wall earlier with much more force than a normal man would. You also squeezed my hand so that I felt my bones crack.”

Thorin looks at his own hands as if they are someone else’s. He really had not realised anything was different. He had always been a strong guy - after all he probably would not be standing here talking to his vampire lover if it wasn’t for his physical strength. He flexes his fingers, not noting that they feel any different. Then he looks back to Mitchell. “I really am changing, aren’t I?” he voices what they are both thinking.

Mitchell becomes very serious. “You’re crazy for my blood baby, you keep _begging_ me to feed it to you in the heights of our lovemaking...and I...fuck I can’t resist spoiling you with it…”

Thorin rubs his hand over his beard and steps aside, placing his hands flat on the worktop as he thinks about it. “Do you … do you think it will stop? That the _virus_ or whatever it is will stay as it is? Or …, “ he looks to Mitchell again, seeing the concern in his eyes, “do you think it will kill me? Kill my own blood? Like we watched it do in the lab that day?”

“Oh baby, you give me the chills thinking about it that way.” Mitchell can’t lose contact with his lover right now and steps behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his chin onto his shoulder. “I think the blood has changed since the other day. You said you felt connected to me so much more and I...I’ve never felt better. _Everything_ inside me was at peace when we made love...isn’t that a good sign?” Mitchell sighs. “We could...we could just try to stop Dracula feeding you the blood…” _But it is so arousing!_

“Let’s go and see Fili,” Thorin smiles forcibly, noting his nephew has responded and agreed. “Could you send him your address?” He gives Mitchell his phone so that he can copy Fili’s number and then hastily walks off to go to the bathroom.

 _I don’t want you to stop feeding me your blood!_ He sighs as he locks the door and leans against the back of it, closing his eyes. _But John, I am scared. I cannot tell you. But I am truly terrified of what might happen to me if you turn me…_

 Mitchell frowns at Thorin’s behaviour. He sends Fili the address and does their few dishes as he’s used to. But then he gets worried when after ten minutes there is still no sign of his lover. He knocks at the bathroom door. “Are you alright? Have I upset you?”

Thorin unlocks the door and shakes his head. “Let’s go, sexy. We have to go and play responsible dads, right?” He brushes past his lover and grabs his car keys off the hook. “Fancy driving the Morgan?” he grins, trying to move Mitchell’s mind away from his anxiety and he chucks him the keys.

Mitchell isn’t fooled one bit but he grabs the keys and his jacket and plays along. “I’m feeling very honoured.” He smiles but has suddenly a lump in his chest again. _Can we please go back into the man cave and you play piano for me? I should have not said that about your strength..._

_+++_

A big knot is loosening in Fili’s throat when he reads Thorin’s message. He had felt strangled the whole morning and now had a vague excuse to disappear from the breakfast table away from his mother. She seemed to watch him all the time and it was extremely unsettling. Maybe it was all in his head though. He didn’t feel any bad urge inside towards her but he was afraid he’d just blurt everything out that had happened the previous night.

_~ Yes, that’s fine. I’m meeting the werewolf and the ghost then?_

_~ Only the ghost I think. George is at work_. Thorin texts back.

He looks over at Mitchell, smiling at the way he drives his luxury car. It is at times like this and earlier in the sitting room - away from all the electronica - that his lover seems most at ease, most mature.

He turns away to look out of the window, watching the city pass by. He has definitely changed; the world seems so much more alive. Even driving in a car in the middle of a busy city such as Bristol it feels as if every human being they pass is drawing his attention. He squeezes his eyes shut, the buzz of all of those impressions hitting him at high speed is making him dizzy. And hungry …  

“How many people have you killed?” he suddenly blurts out.

“ _WHAT?”_ Mitchell almost crashes into the car in front of them at a traffic light turning red as he briefly looks at Thorin. Shocked.

Thorin looks at Mitchell as they come to an abrupt standstill, neither repeating the question nor withdrawing it. He just holds his shocked gaze, the question resonating silently between them, somewhere between a challenge and morbid curiosity.

Mitchell wishes he had a cigarette right now. He looks away from Thorin, concentrating on the traffic light. Feeling utter turmoil inside. He doesn't want to answer this even though he knows the number exactly in his head. "Why do you want to know this _now?_ "

"Forget I asked," Thorin looks away too sensing Mitchell's upset. He doesn't even know why he asked the question, especially at such an inappropriate moment. He feels confused too. It's like another part of him asked that. He furrows his brow and goes back to staring out of the window, feeling annoyed with the tension that now hangs between them.

Mitchell sees a free parking spot, like a miracle. With a heavy heart he pulls over and shuts off the engine. He stares at Thorin until he looks back at him "You want to know? Well, I've killed exactly six hundred and seventy nine people and remember each and everyone of them in glorious detail!" he hisses angrily. "I turned TEN! Does that settle your curiosity?" He’s very tempted to get out of the car and walk the rest of the way. But they have to settle this before they’ll see Fili. Mitchell’s gut is churning. _Please don’t let the best thing that ever happened to me end here and now._

Thorin looks at Mitchell with a stoic look. He's surprised he had answered so honestly - had really not expected him to - and right now he cannot digest the sheer weight of the information. "Why have we stopped? I told you to forget I asked," he says curtly,  staring ahead again. 

Mitchell had expected anything. Anger. Being yelled at, being thrown out of the car. Sadness, maybe. But not this. His own anger suddenly turns to utter worry when Thorin doesn’t really show any emotion at all at his upsetting revelation. “ _THORIN?! YOU ARE NOT the man I know! WHAT IS W R O N G WITH YOU?!”_ Mitchell says very loudly, sensing there is something terribly amiss with his lover, grabbing his chin so he can’t look away. As he stares into his normally blue eyes from up close, he almost recoils.

Thorin can feel his own frustration mix with Mitchell's high emotions. " **What do you expect me to say?!** " he suddenly growls at Mitchell. Even before he hears the strange sound from his own lips or sees Mitchell's reaction he can sense what is happening as his vision suddenly becomes a kaleidoscope of colour.

 _Oh no, fuck no! Shit…_ Mitchell curses under his breath. _A human vampire?_ Fuck and I was joking about it! _THINK!_ He orders himself. “Alright, let's drive on.” He hopes desperately that being normal might help. But he has to stall. They can’t see Fili with Thorin like that. He looks at the time. Fifteen minutes until one. He’s still not getting back into traffic though.

Automatically Thorin's tongue flicks along  his upper teeth but he feels no fangs other than his normal human ones. His eyes have shifted back to his human vision again as well and the moment was so brief he can almost forget it even happened. "I .. " he grabs Mitchell's hand, "I guess we can safely say that the blood is changing me.... " he says with his human voice, only a slight trembling in it.

Mitchell nods slowly, squeezing Thorin’s hand. “I never heard of this.” He says softly. “What are we gonna do? Tell Fili about it? I have to admit I have no idea how to handle you like that.”

"It's not just the blood you fed me, baby. It's feeding on me. A true parasite. My body is still alive so it feeds the vampire constantly. It's growing in strength."  He looks to Mitchell again. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. I want to take another sample. Of my blood. But... " _Fili!_ He reminds himself. "Let's go and see Fili and Annie first. But then we need to talk.”

Mitchell nods and starts the engine again.

"And John..." he brushes Mitchell's cheek. "I'm sorry I asked you like that. Thank you for your honesty. I cannot think of you like that, but you've been honest with me from the start so I can't get upset about it now. I love you."

Mitchell is relieved his lover is back to his own self. He sighs. "You mean my blood is eating yours inside of you as we saw in the lab?" He doesn't like that idea. "We need to talk a lot baby. And not freak as I just did."

"I have done most of the freaking out so far so I guess it was your turn. Let's not worry right now. Now kiss me," he smiles. 

"Here?" Mitchell asks but does it anyway, pouring all his love into the kiss for all passers that walk by to see. "I guess you're somehow a real part of me. We should be able to handle each other's’ moods." He smiles too. “I can’t believe you still want me after I told you that number.”

"Honey, the number..." he takes Mitchell's gloved cold hand in his, "yes, it shocked me. Of course, it's a vast number. But such is your nature. You have been a vampire for ninety two years! What number was I expecting? What number would be okay? A hundred? Fifty? One? Baby, I can't think too much about it. But in any case, I did not ask because I had a number in my head that would have sent me running. I asked because... " He lets go of Mitchell's hand and stares at the dashboard. "Carl said something to me yesterday. That he will not turn Dan because he is worried it would change his character. Sweetheart, I'm worried too. What if... Maybe when this does turn me, one way or another, I won't be like you. What if I don't want to live of animal blood or abstain altogether? What if I _want_ to kill?" He slowly looks up, worried for his lover's reaction to his honesty in return.

Mitchell swallows, shaking his head then he whispers. “I wanted to kill. Herrick raised me to kill, to _men hunt._ To...to kill one human a day at least...to enjoy it…” He grabs the wheel so hard it cracks a little. “We were infamous...for...for our blood orgies…” He feels a tear run down his cheek. “And look at me now…” He turns to look at Thorin. “I won't raise Fili and...and you as killers. _Never!”_

Thorin raises an eyebrow at Mitchell's revelations but decides to leave that for another day. "So..." Thorin kisses away the tear, feeling Mitchell's hurt and self loathing for his past deep in his core, "what are you saying? Nature versus nurture?"

“Yes! Like with children, the influence of parents…” Mitchell laughs a little. “Sorry for that comparison.”

Thorin laughs too and he scratches his beard. "I don't even want to think about just how incestuous that sounds! If it wasn't for the fact that you and Fili can't be filmed - and fuck knows about me! -we could audition for Jeremy Kyle!" He gives his lover a chaste kiss. "Please just be my sexy _boyfriend_ and let's go and see my _nephew."_

“Alright, _boyfriend.”_ Mitchell grins widely, so happy to be back to their kind of _normal_ for now. “I’ll try to take a photograph of you later.” He winks and indicates to go back into traffic.

He stops at Gregg's to grab some sausage rolls and a packet of doughnuts, knowing Annie will be a little pissed at him for missing out on the chance of cooking for guests again. He hopes Fili might make the right impression to make her forget that.

+++

Fili finds the light pink coloured house immediately. He smiles at it. Then he’s nervously looking at his wrist watch. Ten Minutes to one. _I wonder what a ghost looks like? Are they here already? But no, no fancy car._ Fili shuffles on his seat, watching the neighbourhood for nothing better to do, wondering why in movies vampires never can exist in daylight. He has to squint though, reminding himself to get some new, really dark shades. Then he finally sees his uncle’s expensive Morgan approach and gets off his bike.

"How are you?" Thorin embraces his nephew briefly as soon as he's out of the car. "Sorry that we're a little late."

“I have to admit, I don’t really know. Kind of normal but like a hive of bees is swirling around inside of me.” He looks at Thorin oddly. “But how are you? You look pale and a bit unwell yourself.”

"I'm okay, don't worry about me," Thorin smiles reassuringly and looks to his lover who has locked up his car. "Shall we go inside?" He does not want to risk any awkward conversations or a sudden shift in behaviour between any of them here out on the street.

“Hey Fili.” Mitchell shakes hands with his protégé, smiling at him, liking the bike immensely at first sight. “Let's go in and surprise Annie.”

He unlocks his front door and says, bowing a little to Fill, “Welcome to my house,” grinning. Fili looks oddly at him but then it clicks and he bows too, stepping across the doorstep theatrically.  “That’s funny. I feel like I’m in a movie!” He laughs and takes a look around.

“Annie! I’m home and I brought a surprise guest!” Mitchell yells since she is nowhere to be seen. He deposits the food they bought in the kitchen and starts to set the table.

"Mitchell?" Annie walks down the stairs and beams at her best friend. She was not sure these days when he would come home and this is a nice surprise. Even more so when she sees not just Thorin by his side but another man too. "Oh hello," she smiles at the handsome blond guy. She almost feels herself blush as she looks into sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Annie, this is Filipe Durin, Thorin's nephew," Mitchell introduces them.

"My friends call me Fili." He extends his hand. _What a pretty ghost!_ "Nice to meet you." Fili gives her a broad grin.

"Hi!" Annie grins back. She stares at Fili. _Wow, he is gorgeous! Yes, I can see it now, his eyes are just like Thorin's. Thorin!_ She tears her gaze away from the younger man and looks at his uncle. "Nice to see you again. Oh, let me make drinks for everyone. Mitchell you should have told me we had guests, I would have tidied up and baked a cake or something," she flusters, pulling mugs out of cupboards.

"Hi Annie," Thorin grins. The little spark between his nephew and Annie had not gone unnoticed but he doesn't say anything. "Strong coffee for me, please." He wraps his arms around Mitchell's waist for a moment. "Need a hand, gorgeous?"

“I think I’m already finished with our meagre meal. But thank you.” Mitchell turns and kisses his lover right on those tempting lips for the other two to see. “And sorry, Annie, my turn of shopping, there is nothing in the house you could have baked with.” He attempts to look a little sheepishly at her. “But I’m sure these two will visit us quite a lot, so you’ll have your chance.” He waves Fili over to have a seat. “Aren’t you surprised that Fili can see you?”  

“Well, yes but …” Annie throws Mitchell an annoyed glance for putting her on the spot and reminder her so starkly that she is in fact dead. She had not even wondered about that, being far too preoccupied with the fact that Mitchell had brought home such a nice looking man - yet again! “So …”

Fili is surprised himself about the question. “Why would I not be able to see her?” _How could I_ not _see her! She’s magnificent!_ Even though she looks solid, he’s tempted to wave his arm through her though, to see if she _is_ solid or just looks that way. He tries to smell her with his new super developed nose but there seems to be nothing there except tea, coffee, sausage rolls and doughnuts in super high technicolour plus Thorin’s and Mitchell’s unique scents.

“Well,” Mitchell sits down on his favourite chair, “humans can’t see her. Where you able to see ghost before you … turned?”

“Well ehm no … But uncle Thorin can see her too!” Fili takes the tea cup from Annie with a grateful smile, trying to brush her fingers again since it felt so weird trying to shake her hand earlier.

Mitchell looks at Thorin but says nothing, chewing his sausage slowly. Thorin chokes a little on his breath at Fili’s observation and is relieved when Annie’s question moves the conversation on.

“So you’re a _vampire_?” Annie looks in confusion between the three men. _Is that how Thorin and Mitchell met?_

“Ehm, Y...yes.” Fili surely has to get used to being called that and is kind of tongue tied. But he likes the sparks that appear in her chocolate brown eyes when she realises it.

“Yes. A good one,” Mitchell quickly adds.

“So … is everyone having a sausage roll?” Thorin hands out the food as he is not sure how much Mitchell wants to say right now about how his nephew ended up being a vampire or for that matter how he can see Annie without being one. He looks to his lover to gauge how he wants to play this.

Mitchell wishes he could read Thorin’s mind. He grins and texts him beneath the table. _Are we going to tell the whole truth?_ They should have really planned this better.

“I...I’m kind of new to this.” Fili can’t keep his eyes off her. “I normally don’t stutter either.”

“Well, Mitchell never normally brings home friends. And now he has brought home two!” Annie beams, handing out hot drinks to everyone. “It is so nice to finally meet some of his friends! So how did you meet?”

Thorin looks at Mitchell with a little panic across his face. He can feel the vibration in his pocket and Mitchell nodding at him, but the situation already seems to have tensed up in any case before he has had a chance to not so surreptitiously check the message.

“We met at my uncle’s lab, yesterday.” Fili tries to sound calm and normal, not sure what he is allowed to reveal or not, sipping is over flavoured tea to stall for time. He bends to Thorin and whispers into his ear. “How much can I tell?”

“We need to talk,” Thorin nods to his lover and gets up from the table. “Excuse us a second.” He walks ahead of Mitchell towards the living room, hoping he is following him.

Annie raises an eyebrow as Mitchell promptly leaves the table also and looks at Fili who seems to feel just as confused and awkward as she does. “So well ehm … this is nice,” she smiles unsurely, looking at her empty plate.

“You… are you not hungry?” Fili feels nervous and like he’s never met a woman before. Her appearance is kind of calming since he doesn’t have to worry if he wants to taste her or not. “The tea was excellent,” he tries a compliment.

“Oh, thank you!” Annie beams, biting her lip softly. “I ehm … I cannot eat. Or drink. Since the whole you know … ghost-thing. But I like making tea. And cooking for other people.” She looks over her shoulder to Mitchell and his lover wondering what they needed to discuss that they could not say in front of her and Fili.

“Not eating and drinking...isn’t that boring?” Fili avoids the question he wants to ask most for now. _For how long have you been a ghost?_ wondering why the other two have disappeared. He hoped he could ask some of his questions openly, but is really unsure about it now.

Thorin grabs for Mitchell’s hand, bringing his face close as he is not sure how much Fili or Annie can hear even if they whisper. “We didn’t plan this very well. Are you alright with Annie knowing the truth? That Fili is … well, your … _child_?” He cannot get used to that phrase, it just sounds utterly messed up and yet at the same time kind of sweet also.

“You can say protégé if you can’t see me as a father of someone who seems my own age.” Mitchell winks and pulls Thorin closer. “Yes, I’m fine with Annie knowing that. And he’s ours, remember? I don’t want to talk in riddles in front of her and well...I‘d like him to feel at home here, just as he seems to be in your house. What do you say?” Mitchell tries to read from Thorin’s eyes. He loves to get lost in them. Not now though, he reminds himself.

Thorin nods. “That is fine with me. I think there will be enough times that we will have to talk in riddles. I would like Fili to feel at home here too. Besides,” he smiles with a glint in his eyes, “I think he is quite taken by your ghostly housemate.”

“You saw that too? Sweet, isn’t it?” Mitchell pecks Thorin on the lips. “No riddles in here then? Even though George is a bit grumpy sometimes?”

“So am I,” Thorin chuckles and steers Mitchell back towards the kitchen. “No riddles. Let’s play happy monster families.”

As they take their seat at the table again Thorin says, “Apologies for that. Where were we?”

“Well … Fili was telling me how he and Mitchell met …” Annie says, feeling now there is more to this story. She looks to Mitchell for clarification.

“Can I tell?” Fili _needs_ to tell the whole mess to someone. “I have the impression you two are really good friends?”

Mitchell nods slowly. “You can. I know you need to get a grip on all of this, that’s why we met on kind of neutral ground here before we see your mom for dinner. And yes, Annie is one of my two best friends.”

“I...I am just a vampire since last night,” Fili whispers, not looking at Annie anymore. “I feel like a baby.”

“Last night?” Annie repeats, then she stares at Mitchell as it begins to dawn on her. “So …. you did not meet Thorin because his nephew is a vampire …” she states, unsure how to ask the question.

“Thorin and I had agreed that we needed blood samples to work on a solution for... my addiction.” Mitchell looks at Annie earnestly. “I brought another friend of mine who volunteered to give a sample too. Thorin brought his nephew for human balance, so to speak…” Mitchell suddenly feels so choked up, he looks at Thorin, if he’d be able to continue.

Thorin takes Mitchell’s hand. He looks to Fili and then to Annie. “Something went wrong. It was … it was my fault. Mitchell had warned me. I knew of the risk from when I had taken a sample before and it brought out … the darkside. Anyhow … thanks to Mitchell Fili did not _die_. He turned him. Because Fili and I asked him to.” He cannot stress this point enough. None of this was Mitchell’s fault. _He_ insisted on the sample. _He_ had brushed aside all Mitchell’s concerns, thinking he was in control of the situation. _He_ had ultimately begged his lover to turn Fili, to not let him die.

“Don’t stress so much that it was your fault,” Mitchell swallows, “We were all involved at our own risk.”

Fili nods to that.

“Anyway, now, I want to become a faithful maker to Fili. One who raises a considered vampire, not a killer. One who doesn’t abandon his child, as… as I did before so often.” Mitchell looks at all of them in turn. “And, I would like you, Annie, to help me with it too. To remind us that we _are not_ killers.” He sighs. “And without Thorin’s help I wouldn’t have been able to bring Fili back.” He gently caresses his lover’s hand on the table. “So, now you know all of it. Hope we didn’t shock you too much.” He smiles sadly, taking his favourite mug, sipping slowly.

Annie opens her mouth then closes it again, momentarily gobsmacked by this tale. “I see. So … Fili is your nephew,” she looks to Thorin. “And your vampire _child_?” she raises both her eyebrows at Mitchell at the words he had used. Then she looks to Fili and cannot help but smile at him. “Poor you! You must be well confused!”

“I am! Believe me!” Fili is so very glad to be finally able to talk to someone. Being alone the whole night with all his whirling thoughts had been so terrible. “The most confusing thing is that my mother, uncle Thorin’s sister, knows nothing about it yet and I would actually like to keep it from her. But she...she looked at me so inquisitively all morning! And I...even though Mitchell says we can live on animal blood, well...I am afraid I cannot keep myself under control and, and suddenly bite her.” He stops, looking wide eyed at Annie, a stranger, whom he just told all of this.

Thorin looks to Fili, worry growing inside him. _We have left him on his own too long! Damn it, Thorin, you should have been there for him this morning, not screwing your boyfriend!_ “Fili, I am so sorry.”

But Annie jumps in, feeling her heart go out to the young man. “You are going to do fine. Mitchell is going to teach you all he knows and you are so lucky that it was Mitchell who is your maker because he is really sweetand caring and he does not want to kill.” She stops talking as she finds all three men staring at her sudden waterfall of words. “More tea?” she asks, jumping up, feeling her face colour even if in truth it isn’t.

“Thank you, Annie.” Mitchell says a little shyly at all the praise. “I’ll do my best.

“Thanks Annie.” Fili says too then looks to Thorin. “There is no need to be sorry for, uncle. I first thought I could manage easily because everything seemed kind of normal. It was just as I really couldn’t sleep and kept thinking and thinking that I got restless…” He doesn’t want to sound whiny in front of the young lady and stops.

“I have been thinking, Fili …” Thorin says, then wonders if he should have discussed this with Mitchell first. Too late now in any case. “Perhaps you should spend some time with me and Mitchell. The annex … it is self-contained so you would have your privacy, as would we,” he adds quickly to reassure Mitchell that it does not mean Fili will be constantly under their feet in the spring of their relationship. “But you would be close to me and Mitchell.”

Mitchell looks surprised at his lover. He himself doesn't even know at the moment where he's actually living.

"Mom will be upset when I leave our house...but I have been wanting to ask you if I can stay with you for a while. For her own safety." Fili looks unsurely at the two men.

Mitchell nods. "Might be best." He looks from Thorin to Fili and then to Annie.

 "Oh." Annie looks back at Mitchell questioningly. "So... You are ...?" But she can sense from her friend that this is as much news to him as her.

"I would like you and George to come over for dinner next week," Thorin attempts  to take the focus away from the fact he had pretty much implied Mitchell was moving in with him without discussing this with him first.

“Did you just invite me in front of witnesses to move in with you?” Mitchell smirks. _I think I would love to. You could have asked me in private first though!_

"I.... Well.... Just for now. As Fili needs our support... "Thorin backtracks, feeling his cheeks colour.

Mitchell leans back in his chair and sighs, rubbing his gloved hands across his face. “Looks like we are all a bit confused here. Fili?”

“How about I tell mom I need to stay at Thorin’s place for a while, since we’re doing some experiments at his lab that require our full and all time attention. Which is even the truth.” He sighs too. “Goddamn I sound like a five year old!” 

“Something else occurred to me…” Mitchell now leans forward with his elbows on the table fixing Fili with his eyes. “Mothers tend to make a lot of photos of their children…”

“Oh shit, yes. She does that too, no matter how grown up I get…” _I need to avoid that from now on._

“So, there is no way of not telling her what happened to you. Thorin, what do you say?”

Thorin looks up at Mitchell at the mention of his name, disturbed from his thoughts, not having followed the detail of the last bits of the conversation between him and Fili. His mind is swirling with thoughts and he feels he needs a PA to sort them in the right order for him to deal with them. He looks to Fili, trying to catch up on the conversation. “Tell Dis … Yes…. No .... Not yet. I have promised Mitchell I will introduce him first. As a person. Tonight.” He rubs his face, feeling dizzy with all this change. He chews the tasteless and now cold sausage roll as if his life depends on it. “And then we will tell her that you are staying with me for a while.” He shoves his chair back. “Sorry, I need a smoke. Mitchell?”

Mitchell is glad to flee the situation. He’s never had so much responsibility before except for his men in WWI which got him into this mess of a _half-life_ in the first place. “We can go up on the roof, if you want to?” He’s got the feeling speaking things through with Thorin first may bring a little light into all the sudden chaos.  

Fili looks at Annie. “Now you know since when I’m a vampire. May I ask since when you’re a ghost?” He senses that the other two need some private space and also wants to distract his own swirling thoughts.

“I ehm … Not long,” Annie sighs. “I used to live here. Before I was a ghost I mean.” She gets up and begins to stack the plates, not able to look at Fili as she tells him her heartache. “I was going to get married. But then my fiancé killed me,” she says bluntly, not sure how else to say it. There is no point flowering it up, it’s what happened. “So that’s it. I’m a ghost.” She shrugs and gives Fili an unsure smile. “But it’s okay. George and Mitchell have been great. It has been nice living with them.”

“Oh, I’m so very sorry to hear that!” Fili is truly shocked. _Her fiancé!_ “What, what exactly does being a ghost mean except not eating and drinking and not be seen by humans?” He bites his tongue. “Sorry, forget I asked that, that’s a stupid question.” He stands and helps her to clear the table.

“Oh no, don’t be sorry!” Annie smiles now. _He really is cute! Annie, stop it, he is Mitchell’s protégé!_ “It’s … nice. That you ask I mean. Well, I am not sure really. Because I don’t know any other ghosts. So I cannot really ask them. I know I cannot change my clothes.” She flushes inwardly. “But it’s okay, I mean, I don’t smell,” she giggles nervously.

“What? You mean you have to wear the same stuff all the time? Not that it doesn’t look good on you!” He smiles. “But …” He changes the subject. “I think it is very cool that I can see you. You … you are very pretty.” He just can’t help the compliment.

If she could blush her cheeks would be on fire now. “Aw thanks,” she smiles, staring at the dishes. “You have really nice eyes … And hair … And I like your braids... “ _Oh shit, I am so very bad at this, no wonder Owen killed me!_

Fili looks very surprised at her, no one ever had complimented him on his moustache. “Th...Thank you. You...you have really nice eyes too.” _What is this? Ghost magic? Right now he doesn’t care what it is; it’s the first time in his new life that he feels at ease._


	17. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN to our dear readers!!! We thought it very appropriate to post a new chapter at this day for vampires and ghosts V""V

Mitchell leads the way up to the roof. A really private place where no prying neighbour’s eyes can see them. He lights his smoke and holds one out to Thorin. Waiting. Sensing his lover’s confusion as much as his own.

“Thanks,” Thorin sits cross legged and takes a long drag from his cigarette as soon as Mitchell has lit it for him. “I am sorry,” he says softly.

“Sorry for what? For implying I’m already staying with you? Well I am, aren’t I?” Mitchell smiles, he can’t be upset about Thorin’s slip. He sits down opposite him, reaching for a strand of his hair.

“Yes. For that. I should have asked you first.” Then he looks up at his lover with an unsure smile. “So, doing it in the wrong order, but … I’d like you to stay at my place. What do you say?”

“I’d like that,” Mitchell smiles back, caressing Thorin’s beard. “We’re crazy though, after only knowing each other for a few days. Positively crazy,” he kisses Thorin softly on his beautiful lips. “My life has changed drastically in those few days.”

Thorin snorts. “ _Your_ life? What about mine?!”

Mitchell laughs, “Yeah, right, sorry.” He blows out the smoke slowly. “So we move in together...with...with our child?” He considers, making sure he wants this. “I’d like to keep my room here though.”

“Of course. I feel kind of bad. After I promised George I wasn’t stealing you away … I am just worried about Fili. It’s my fault he has ended up like this and I have no idea how to help him!” He takes another long drag of his smoke. “We both need you, John.”

Mitchell sighs deeply, “You’ve got me. All of me.” He rubs his hands over Thorin’s jeans clad thighs. “We need to think of a plan for your sister. How we’ll do this at dinner so we don’t end up again misunderstanding each other.”

“Hm … I have been thinking about it. I think if Fili moves in with me … us … Perhaps we can wait just a while longer before we drop the bombshell. I would just like for her to get to know you first. She is not going to take this well, I fear.”

“So why is he moving in with us, what do we tell her? And we cannot forget to tell him the story we’ve come up with!” Mitchell chuckles a little, amused about their lack of communication skills. “I’d really like to get to know her _right now._ I’m curious.”

“I think Fili’s suggestion of an experiment that we are working on will be fine. We have done that before when he was working on his dissertation. Dis will buy it. And you will love her. My sister and I are very close. Which worries me more to be honest.”

“How so? You cannot lie to her?” Mitchell drags on his fag.

“That for one. She usually sees straight through them. But moreover … that she senses _I_ have changed.” Thorin shrugs. “I don’t know how Fili does it. You have turned him fully and he acts perfectly normally. Yet I feel like the whole world is staring at me like I am some oddity. A freak. Can _you_ tell? If you didn’t know? And can vampires recognise other vampires?”

“Yes, vampires can recognise each other among thousands of people.” Mitchell stands and reaches out his hand to pull Thorin up. “I cannot tell the difference when you are normal. Of course I can tell when you change. But it might go by as a bad tantrum at work, for example. Not sure with your sister. Maybe you’ll behave just like your old self with her, the...d...the other side not tempted because you love her?”

"So... I'm still human to you. When I'm my normal self." That reassures Thorin a lot and he smiles. He feels he needs to know more about vampires though. Now he's going to live with two of them. He knows he's only scratched the surface so far in trying to understand that other world. “You said your maker lives in Bristol,” Thorin remembers. “Followed you here? You … you do not get on?”

“Not anymore. He can’t understand why I want to abstain from blood, why I don’t want to kill anymore.” Mitchell circles his arms around his lover’s waist.

“I see.” Thorin pulls Mitchell close and seeks his lips. He wants to ask more, but reminds himself that they were here to talk to Fili foremost - although he has a feeling his nephew would not have minded the bit of space to get to know Annie. “We should go back. Talk to Fili about what we agreed. And then we need to do some shopping, roomy,” he smiles.

“Hm, yes, _roomy_.” Mitchell fuses their mouths together for a few moments longer then he stops. “Did you just hear that? I think I heard a bike drive away...maybe he has found a distraction and they took a ride together?”

"My my," Thorin grins. "A vampire and a ghost? The world has gone mad." But he is smiling at the thought of Fili having found a new friend in all of this, someone who knows what he is now. And whom he cannot harm. "Well, Annie is a very sweet and pretty girl. I can see her now you know. Not faintly like before. But solid. As if she were a normal human being. It is the blood isn't it?"

“Oh baby,” Mitchell can’t help but hug Thorin close. “Yes,” he murmurs, “I think you need my help more than Fili does.” _Wish I’d heard about a human drinking vampire blood before! “_ He seemed fine to me as soon as he laid eyes on Annie. Whereas you…,” he loosens the embrace again to look into his lover’s face. “I feel your blood boil inside. Like you’re constantly fighting at the moment.”

"I don't know what's happening, John. Whether my own body is trying to decide whether to be human or vampire, whether to live or die. Or both. It feels like... it feels like the blood, _your_ blood, is confused too. How it wants to kill on the one side and yet on the other it has a comfortable sustainable host in me while I'm alive that means it does not need to find the blood from somewhere else. I can't help but think there has to be the answer we're looking for in that."

Mitchell is stunned at Thorin’s accurate explanation of what he’s feeling. “Maybe we should hurry with the shopping so you can take another blood sample of your blood... or is that _our blood_ now? To see what’s happening?” He steps away a little since he really can feel _the_ blood churn and kind of flip inside Thorin’s veins. He wants to test if he feels it further away too. “If you feel like shouting at me for doing this to you, don’t hesitate to do so.” He lights another cigarette. “If...you decide you need a drink _from me_ because your insides drive you insane, feel free to do so too.” He holds out another smoke to Thorin. “But we also could just go down and try to behave normal.” He leans against the banister studying Thorin closely, wondering if he should ask him if he wants to be turned completely. But since he needed Thorin’s help to turn Fili, he is not sure if that would be such a great idea, especially since this had been just last night.

Thorin shakes his head. "I don't know what I want right now.” He takes the cigarette and lights it. "Do you have any idea how bad they really are for you?" he smirks holding up the smoke. As a scientist he really should know better. Then he laughs. "What the fuck do you care! You're already dead." _Dead. You're dating a guy who has been dead for nearly a century!_  

Mitchell laughs with him. “That’s the good thing. I can smoke as many as I like. I wonder anyway how that works without me really breathing. It just works. Maybe we just shouldn’t overthink too much.” He looks at Thorin more earnestly then. “So we just go downstairs and proceed with the day? And if you feel any of those urges I just asked you about we find a private space and do that, hm?”

"What about _other_ urges?" Thorin steps forward and brushes Mitchell's lips with his thumb. "Does the offer stand for those as well?" he grins cheekily.

Mitchell snorts, pulling him very close, “Of course, I just didn’t want to come across as horny _beast_ again.” He stops and screws his eyes shut. _FUCK!_

"John?" standing so close Thorin can feel the shift in his lover more than he sees it. _What happened there?_ "Sex? The thought of it?" he guesses at the cause

“No…” Mitchell feels the headache that had suddenly hit him subside again, feeling Thorin’s soothing closeness. “I think...fuck…,” he opens his eyes, staring at his lover when something finally dawns on him. “I think it’s that word...it makes me _so angry!”_ He feels his fangs tingle. “Bea...like a trigger word.” He bends his head, brushing Thorin’s hair aside from his neck, feeling just the same as Thorin had described about his insides. Bad and good fighting with each other inside his body and mind. Consciousness against vampire nature. He carefully laps at his lover’s skin but does nothing else, just hovering, letting the turmoil wash over him, squeezing Thorin’s ass hard but not realizing it.

 _Word?_ Thorin groans involuntary as Mitchell grabs his backside hard. "Beast?" he asks out loud.

Mitchell bites. He feels sweet, human blood flood his tongue and sighs in bliss, drinking hungrily, his human side shrinking away.

“Oh god!" Thorin cries out in a mixture of fright, pain and sexual pleasure. He grabs for Mitchell's neck, digging his fingers into messy curls, torn between pushing his attacker away and pulling his lover closer.

Suddenly he feels a new sensation add to all those other emotions. The vampire blood inside him is pulsing wildly, angrily as its food source is attacked, depleted. He can feel that change in his vision again and at the same time an enormous strength pushes Mitchell off with such force he flies through the air and lands several feet away. " **Mine!** " he snarls. 

Mitchell blinks and stares at Thorin, licking the remaining droplets of his lips. “Oh for Christ’s sake!” he snaps, coming slowly to his feet, aware that he might have to fight a bad tempered vampire.

Thorin leaps towards Mitchell with a speed that is no longer human. He grabs the older vampire by his leather jacket and brings his face close so that their noses touch. " **My blood! Give it back**!" he growls, eyes coal black now. The next thing comes so instinctively to him that Mitchell does not even see it coming when he burrows his new grown fangs into Mitchell's neck. 

Mitchell really hadn’t seen _THAT_ coming. But he’s only puzzled for a moment at fangs in his neck and rears up in utter anger. “ **WHAT THE FUCK?!”** he grabs Thorin by the hair and by his throat and pulls him off with only a little effort, feeling dizzy for a moment though. “ **HOW DARE YOU?!”** he squeezes.

Thorin stares back at Mitchell, panting heavily, eyes still that hypersensitive, the sunlight unbelievably bright. Blood tingling on his tongue. He may be a hundred times stronger than before but he is only a halfling whereas Mitchell has the blood of nations coursing through his veins, feeding his demon. His own darkside seems to realise this, seems to submit to Mitchell as the superior one and he can feel those fangs retreat - the oddest of sensations.

"John... " he clings on to his lover as if his legs will give way at any moment when his human side emerges again. "Did I... Fuck! Did I just bite you?!" he gasps.

Mitchell lets go instantly, somehow mastering his own demon in front of his lover now at will. “Apparently.“ He fumbles at his neck, the wound already closing. A smear of blood is still on his fingertips anyway. He reaches for Thorin and brushes his thumb across his lips. “You bit me, with goddamn _fangs!_ ”

Thorin runs his tongue along his teeth but they are definitely gone. "I don't really know what happened," he says breathlessly sinking to his knees now. "I just... It took over. Fuck.... This is insane. The blood. It was protecting me! From you!"

Mitchell falls down on his knees too, taking his lover into his arms. “What a true mess have we created here?” he strokes Thorin’s hair. “First I couldn’t control my dark side and now...Shit, I can’t believe you’ve got fangs.” _But he’s still…._ Mitchell slides his hand across Thorin’s chest, searching... _It’s still beating. A little slow though but it is._ “I guess I need to ask _your_ dark side for permission to feed from you now?” _Or find another...no. Just NO!_ “Shit, I am at my wits end here,” he admits, holding Thorin tightly against him. “I don’t want to go somewhere else to...have a little sip of life juice…”

"No!" Thorin doesn't know quite how he feels about being Mitchell's feeding station, but the thought of him getting it somewhere else - especially knowing just how arousing he finds Mitchell drinking from him - sends an ugly sting of jealousy through him. "We'll work it out. Let's go back downstairs. I need to tell Fili some of this though."

Mitchell gets up, patting the dust from his clothes. “Yes, that might be good. You two can…” he smiles a little sadly, “exchange baby vampire experiences.” He tries to joke but doesn’t really feel like it. “It’s kind of hot to know you’ve got fangs now too though…,” he murmurs under his breath.

Although Thorin has heard the comment he does not say it, feeling that they are both somewhat on edge. He walks back to the door that takes them into the building. _My god, I bit him! Drank his blood, MY blood back out of his vein. What am I now? Not wholly vampire. Definitely not human. I'm actually stuck between two worlds. Both the hunter and the hunted._

When he hears the front door open as Mitchell and he walk down the stairs his heart is racing. The happy chatter that comes from his nephew makes him smile but he knows he's about to drop another bombshell.

"Fili we need to talk," he says as soon as he sees him.

Annie bites her nails at the stern tone of Mitchell's boyfriend. "Mitchell, why don't you come and help me upstairs," she stops her friend at the bottom of the stairs. "So that Thorin and Fili can have their talk." She already turns him around and pushes him back up the stairs in front of her.

“You don’t think I should be part of this Thorin?” Mitchell asks across his and Annie’s shoulder.

Fili instantly knows there’s even more wrong than there was before, lies his helmet aside and sits on the edge of the leather couch. “What is it?” he asks almost scared.

"Mitchell!" Annie hisses at her best friend.

Thorin looks to his lover but shakes his head. "You go and help Annie," he smiles. _I've imposed all of this on Fili. We have not yet had a moment to talk in private._

As he hears Mitchell reluctantly disappear upstairs he sits down next to Fili. "You like Annie," he says softly, with a playful smile trying to start with something good.

“Yes,” he smiles, “I didn’t think a ghost would be that funny. We just had a little ride on the bike. I was surprised how tightly she was able to hold on.” Fili looks at his uncle and doesn’t say anything more. “Something is bothering you, uncle. What is it?”

"I'm glad you two are getting on well. She means a lot to Mitchell. And...  well... She's a safe friend to have," Thorin avoids the question initially.

+++

“Have you really been driving around the block with Fili?” Mitchell grins boyishly at his friend, accepting the fact that Thorin needs a moment alone with his nephew.

"He's nice," Annie grins back, sitting down on the edge of Mitchell's bed. “And it was fun on the bike. I could almost feel the wind when I closed my eyes.” She looks to Mitchell, suddenly unsure. “Is it okay? You don’t mind, do you?”

"No," he lays his arm around her shoulder. "I'm happy you get along so well!"

“Me too,” Annie smiles happily, leaning her head against Mitchell’s shoulder. “So .. you are moving out?” she asks the question that is churning around in her head.

"I'm keeping my room." He kisses her hair. "And I will visit, often. I just...Annie, I need to be with them. It's all very complicated. And Thorin, he...I..."

Annie takes her friend's hand. "I hope he makes you happy. I just want you to be happy," Annie says bravely, forcing down the lump in her throat. _George is going to be devastated!_

+++

Fili keeps staring at his uncle. _He looks unwell, nervous. Too nervous. “_ Something happened to you,” he states.

“Yes,” Thorin nods, realising he cannot stall any longer. “Fili, there is something you need to know.” _How do I even begin to explain what we have done? Jesus, this is bedroom stuff! How do I talk to Fili about this?_ He takes a very long deep breath and then says, looking at his hands, “The blood experiments… They have gone further than I have told you. I … I have drunk some of John’s blood.” He can hear Fili gasp next to him and he suddenly feels like an irresponsible teenager not having used a condom and having to tell his family he’s picked up something nasty as a result.

"Oh," is all Fili can say at first. "I- I guess that could happen with you loving him so much..." he adds, still confused, "And?"

“Well,” Thorin clears his throat. His nephew’s comment is so sweet it actually puts a smile on his face despite the heaviness in his heart. “It is having a perhaps unexpected effect. Something that neither John nor I had anticipated. It has not killed me, as you can see. My heart still beats; in that respect I am still human. But …”

 "Uncle, you scare me! But what?"

“Oh don’t be scared, Fee,” Thorin furrows his brow and puts an arm around his nephew. “I am just struggling to put it into words. I …. ehm I guess I am sort of a half vampire. It’s … the blood … It seems to co-exist inside me. It’s become protective of me in a way. Remember when I told you my parasite theory. It’s like it has realised that keeping me, its host, alive, means I can supply it with the blood it needs. My own. But it is also giving me some of John’s traits. _Your_ traits. The strength. And … Oh fuck,” he breathes out slowly, feeling a flush run up his neck. “John drank my blood just now .... It’s a long story,” he waves his hand when he can see Fili jolt.  “It was only a sip, but I reacted. The blood, the _vampire_ in me, defended me, saw John as an attacker. No, a competitor! And I am not quite sure what happened, but … Oh god, Fili I have fangs! I bit him. I drank back my own blood.” Suddenly he feels like he is gasping for air, panting and clutching his chest.

"Oh God, uncle Thorin! Are you alright?" _Of course he isn't._ "Do you want me to get Mitchell?" Fili feels utterly shocked at all that news and completely helpless at what to do.

“Yes. Fine,” Thorin forces himself to take slow breaths and regain his composure. “Sorry, Fili,” he mumbles, pulling his nephew close again when he feels he can actually pull air into his lungs once more. “I am letting you down. I have made a right mess of all of this, haven’t I?” He clutches his chest again, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his lungs.

"Mitchell!!" Fili yells, feeling panicked. "This is not your fault. None of us knew about all that only a few days ago." He tries to soothe his uncle, rubbing his hand across his back. “Mitchell!"

“Fili!” Thorin groans. “I am fine!” He rolls his eyes as he can hear Mitchell come flying down the stairs, knowing he will soon be pampered over by two vampires and a ghost.

He throws Mitchell a warning look as soon as their eyes meet. “I am _fine_ ,” he stresses again. “As fine as a half vampire who has just sunk his teeth into his boyfriend will be I guess. Now, we had best do shopping, John,” he shrugs off Fili’s hand.

"But Fili yelled like you were dying!" Mitchell crouches in front of them.

"I thought he was after all he's told me!" Fili says, still panicked. "He was clutching his chest and gasped like mad."

Mitchell's hand is instantly at Thorin's chest. He knows his heart is still beating but..."It's ...fuck Thorin it's not normal like this."

Thorin swats at Mitchell’s hand but he has to admit he is not feeling one hundred percent. “Of course it is not normal,” he sighs. “ _Nothing_ is normal anymore.”

“Alright, let’s do something normal and go shopping,” Mitchell says determinedly. Not wanting to dwell on this even though he has a fearful guess at what’s going on. “Are you staying a little while longer with Annie, Fili?”

Fili can only nod, happy for her company. “Has he really got fangs?” He whispers close to Mitchell’s ear, hoping Thorin won’t hear it.

Mitchell nods. “We’ll sort all this, the three of us _together_. And we’ll be back here as soon as and then make a plan for meeting your mother. Okay?”

Fili has a big lump in his throat but nods bravely.

Thorin drags himself to his feet and gives Fili a kiss on his hair. “We will be back in a little while. Unless you want to go home first?” But he shakes his head even as he said it. “I think waiting here is best.” _I don’t trust any of us right now. We are all out of control. At least he cannot harm Annie._ “We will not tell Dis what is going on just yet,” he states though. “We need to get a grip on ourselves first, the three of us. Understand and agree how we can make this work, with some damage limitation where possible. You have my number if there is anything. Ring me,” he looks sternly at Fili.

“Yes, will do uncle.” Fili didn’t feel wrong when he drove his bike with Annie holding on to him, but all this talk and worry makes him feel completely on edge.

Thorin grabs Mitchell by the arm and leads him away a little. “What if George comes home before we are back?”

“His shift ends seven o’clock. We should be back by then?” Mitchell says, trying to stay calm. He grabs the keys of the Morgan, takes Thorin’s hand and steps with him out onto the street, ready to do the most normal thing in the world, grocery shopping. But his mind is whirling about his lover’s condition, about what has just happened on the roof and then apparently when he wasn’t there with Thorin and Fili in the sitting room. He keeps his vampire sense tuned in on Thorin’s heartbeat.

“I am fine, John,” Thorin says for the third time, reaching for the keys to his own car. “Stop mothering me, for fuck’s sake!”

“But I like to mother you.” Mitchell hands the keys over willingly. “May I ask what you told Fili?” He sits in the passenger seat, putting his seatbelt on for appearance.

“Everything,” Thorin answers as he starts the engine. “That I have drunk your blood. That it is inside me still and turning me into some halfling. That I bit you on the fucking roof!” He feels in a particularly bad mood now, unsure which bit of this catastrophe he needs to fix first. “Well, almost everything,” he smirks, trying his best to turn the tone lighter. “I didn’t tell him I fingered you silly this morning.”

Mitchell groans at that, glad his lover still has his humour. “You think the blood works inside of you? I wish I could at least vaguely remember how much you had from me over those few days. Surely it wasn’t _so_ much to give you goddamn fangs!” He rubs Thorin’s thigh, wishing they could relax again. _Relax? Whom am I kidding, we’ve never been relaxed...except after those mind blowing orgasms we give each other._ He sighs, looking at his lover’s handsome profile. 

“Well, it bloody well was enough,” Thorin sighs too, snorting at his own word choice. “But ... “ he throws Mitchell a brief glance before having to return his gaze to the road again, “This is going to sound absurd but I kind of feel we are past the point of anything believable and normal anyway. I don’t really feel like it is attacking me anymore. From the inside. At first I could sort of feel it inside me. It wasn’t exactly painful. More … like a cold I guess. Feeling under the weather. Which makes sense as my own body must have seen the blood as an invasive entity, no different to a virus or bacteria, triggering my own immune system. But now … It is like my blood and your blood are learning to coexist. My blood is feeding yours and in return yours is protecting mine.”

“Yeah, mine is protecting you from _me,”_ Mitchell shakes his head. “That makes absolutely no sense.” He pulls off his gloves and turns his rings around and around in a nervous gesture. "It sounds fascinating though and I’m glad you say they can coexist.” He puts his gloves back on, not knowing what to do since he doesn’t want to distract Thorin too much from driving. “But what happens when...Oh shit, babe,” he rubs his hands across his face, “it won’t let me feed from you anymore. And the more I think about it, even if it would let me, I _cannot drink all of it_ …” He looks out of the window and mumbles. “The more I think about it, the more I want to...sink my teeth into your sweet neck.” He punches the interior of Thorin’s car frustrated.

Thorin looks over at his lover, raising his eyebrows. “Do you mind? This car costs a small fortune, I’d rather you didn’t take your frustrations out on it,” he says, only half-joking.

Mitchell looks at him apologetically, he hadn’t even realized he did it.

Then Thorin adds more seriously, “When you drank from me … Did it … did it satisfy you?” He had been asking himself this question from the moment his senses returned to him. If the blood inside him was so contaminated now, would it even enable Mitchell to quench his thirst? Clearly vampires did not drink each other’s blood to feed their addiction or they would not have this problem.

“Well, I didn’t really have a chance to find that out so fast I flew through the air.” Mitchell can’t help a grin at his lover’s new superhuman strength. “It tasted different than before though.”

“Hm, I guess we still have a lot of unanswered questions between us,” Thorin says as he pulls into the supermarket car park. As he puts the handbrake on and kills the engine he turns to his lover again. “Please don’t freak out on me again, babe, but I have to ask you this. When was the last time you fed? _Properly_ fed. Not this feeble attempt to not kill me.”

Mitchell sighs. “Seven months ago when I killed and turned a nurse…” 

Thorin contemplates this. _He needs to feed. He gave Fili so much yesterday. And he could only take a little from me. I know he's trying to control it desperately but I can feel his hunger._

 

He leans over and kisses his lover softly. “We have made each other’s lives rather more complicated,” he smiles sadly. “But I would not change it for anything. I love you so very much, John Mitchell.”

Mitchell returns the soft kiss, then leaning their foreheads together. “My life has always been complicated. _You,_ Thorin Oakenshield, have made it at least a hundred times better,” another gentle kiss, “I’m so hopelessly in love with you.”

Thorin beams like a lovesick teenager, Mitchell's words of devotion making him feel warm inside. When he gets out of the car he immediately puts on his sunglasses, watching Mitchell do the same. "So what are we getting Mr Mitchell?" he asks as he grabs a trolley. "We really are crap at planning aren't we?"

Mitchell grins as Thorin immediately puts his sunglasses on. _Changing. Definitely._ He snorts. “Yes we are, doctor. Makes things more interesting.” Mitchell takes another trolley so they won’t mix up the stuff for the two houses. “How about we get _everything?_ Your cupboards and fridge were quite empty and so were ours. _”_

Thorin laughs, as much at Mitchell's suggestion as at the picture of them walking around Sainsbury’s, a vampire and his halfling gay lover. _Fucking insane!_ "How about I make us a curry for tomorrow? Do you like curry?" _This is actually nice, doing normal things, getting to know each other's likes and dislikes like a normal couple._ "Fili loves my lamb curry."

Mitchell bends over to murmur into Thorin’s ear. “I like my lamb best when it’s fresh, raw and juicy from the meadow.” Aloud he says, “Hm sounds good to me. Surprise me.” He grabs a few steaks for George and a package of sausages.

Thorin grins at Mitchell. “You are completely mad,” he snorts as he puts the required ingredients into his trolley. As they make their way through the aisles he cannot stop glancing over at his handsome lover. Somehow seeing Mitchell in such a normal everyday setting amongst so many humans who are completely oblivious to what he is makes him even more attractive in Thorin’s eyes. He loves the grace with which he moves, his complete cool with which we pulls off this scam of being human.

Mitchell is well aware of the glances Thorin gives him now and then. It makes him tingle all over in a very good way and he feels like teasing his lover a little. “Don’t forget that super soft toilet paper you’ve got in your bathroom.” But as soon as he says it a chill creeps up his spine and he takes a careful look around. _Fuck! I don’t believe it. Of all vampires that are in this city, Ivan and Daisy have to go shopping at the same time and at the same supermarket as I and my human vampire!_

_Well...so be it. He has to face reality though._

He bends over to Thorin as they stop at the fruit and veg department, eyeing a pack of grapes for wasted ones, “Do you feel anything unusual?”

Thorin looks at Mitchell in surprise. What a question! He has not stopped feeling unusual pretty much since they met! He puts a pack of onions in his trolley but he can sense Mitchell’s sudden unease creep into him. As he follows his flitting gaze towards a couple standing near the entrance he feels his confused heart miss a beat. “Are they …?” He is not sure what tells him that the tall man and the woman with the long curly hair are any different from all the other people in the busy supermarket, yet somehow, instinctively, he knows.  

Mitchell nods, “You want to get to know them?”he puts the grapes into his trolley and few bananas as well.

“You know them?” Thorin asks carefully. Something tells him that this encounter will be quite different than the one with Carl previously.

“Yeah, of course. Since a very long time,” Mitchell scratches his nose. “How do I introduce you? Do we want to come out just yet?” _I bet Ivan smells the sex we had anyway._

“Yes,” Thorin says firmly. “I would like your friends to know that I am your partner.” _If nothing else, they might see me as less of food source!_ “Are _they_ a couple?”

Mitchell just kisses him on the cheek for the permission. “They’ve been married since WWII. And I wouldn’t really call them my friends,” he says as they move on towards the dairy aisle.

“Oh right …” Thorin looks to Mitchell. “If not friends …” He shakes his head. “Introduce me.” _I guess I will find out for myself, but from what I have learnt so far vampires like to keep their secret safe. A busy supermarket like this has to be the safest place to meet them._


	18. Halfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late Xmas present for the lovely Lady of Pearls, hope you like!! x

Mitchell _knows_ that Ivan has already sensed him and Daisy has her widest grin on as she comes jumping towards him. “Mitchelllll!” She throws her arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically on both cheeks. “Where have you been hiding!”

Thorin blinks very hard at the sudden flurry of activity, not having expected _that!_ _Not friends?!_ _I wonder how Mitchell’s_ actual _vampire friends greet him then!_ He feels a little awkward standing there as the woman almost rubs herself up against his lover like an alley cat and he gives the well-dressed gentleman who has followed in a much calmer manner a cagy smile.

“Well well,” Ivan smiles, a hint of Welsh in his accent. He turns to Mitchell, slightly raising his eyebrows. “Where have you been hiding indeed, John?” He leans in closer, whispering in Mitchell’s ear. “We are hearing a lot of rumours about you, John. That you are going clean. That you are getting yourself involved with _dogs_ and _… food_ …” he turns his head to look at Thorin, throwing him a sickly sweet smile.

"Ivan." Mitchell nods curtly. "Daisy." He doesn't even acknowledge that he heard what Ivan had said. "I'd like to introduce my partner, _Doctor_ Oakenshield."

“A _Doctor?_ ” Ivan straightens himself upright again. “My my, you are moving up in the world I see. Fine dining now!” He holds out his hand to Thorin. “What a pleasure to meet you, _Doctor._ ”

Thorin shakes the outstretched cold hand, holding Ivan’s gaze. “Indeed. Ivan.”

 _Curious._ Ivan leans in just a little closer, not letting go of the other man’s hand. He looks sideways to Mitchell and then back at this tall stranger again. “What’s going on?” he asks Mitchell whilst looking at Thorin, trying to read him, trying to place the odd mix of sensations he is receiving from the man.

"What do you mean?" Mitchell exchanges a challenging glance with the older vampire.

Daisy walks around Thorin, wanting to pull his pony tail. _Nice piece of...what? man? Vampire?_

Thorin can feel his heart race in his chest as he very much has the impression he is being sized up for slaughter. Strangely enough the pretty woman freaks him out more than the man. She seems unpredictable, a little streak of madness running under the surface. He steals a glance at his lover, all too aware that they are still in the middle of the dairy aisle, unsuspecting shoppers walking past them as if they are having the most normal conversation in the world.

“Come now, John,” Ivan smiles at the much younger vampire. “Are we not a little old for games and riddles.” He grabs Mitchell by his arm and turns into him, hissing close to his ear. “What trouble have you got yourself into this time?! He is not human. I can smell the ancient blood pulsing inside him. Yet his heartbeat is deafening in my ears!”

Mitchell wrenches his arm away from his ex lover."How about he's a creation of our love, hm?" He looks up into the taller vampire's dark eyes, not wavering as he says it.

Ivan holds Mitchell's gaze for a moment then chuckles. "You have always been a troublesome one. But _this!_ " He turns back to Thorin and shakes his head, a smirk around his lips. "Oh the Old Ones won't like that. They won’t like that at all.. Still..." he tilts his head a little, studying Mitchell's halfling protégé, "he's a fine specimen."

Daisy peaks into their trolleys. "Human food!!" She says way too loudly and snatches Mitchell's cap, placing it on her head.

Thorin can feel his temper boil at the way they are being toyed with, the way these two are talking about him like he's some exhibit. "And you?" he dares say in a low voice, addressing Ivan. "Do _you_ have a problem with me?!"

Ivan looks at the halfling in surprise. "You have guts. Temperament!” he observes. “Of course, only the best for our infamous Mitchell!" he grins at Daisy.  

"I should have known this wouldn't be a normal conversation." Mitchell can barely keep his anger under control. He takes his cap from Daisy's head, stuffing it into his pocket.

She giggles, still walking around them in circles. "Ohh big bad John has a new toy...."

Mitchell grabs her arm not gently and hisses for only her ears to hear. "Behave, Dais!!" He shoves her into Ivan's direction. "I guess we’d better keep going." He says in his normal voice. "People are already staring at us."

“Yes,” Thorin frowns angrily at the pair, putting his hand on Mitchell’s back. “I think we shall be on our way now. I won’t say it was a pleasure to meet you for it really wasn’t. Good day.”

Mitchell only nods and they disappear towards the cereals.

Daisy pouts. "I thought he had only had women after us. He really got himself a nice looking plaything there." She grabs Ivan's arm possessively.

Ivan smiles, staring after John Mitchell and his lover. “Why, who is to say Mitchell won’t let us play with his toy too,” he says softly, a wicked grin on his face. “It has been a very long time indeed since I last saw a halfling. I wonder what he tastes like ...”

Mitchell tries to get back to normal shopping mood, staring at the various brands, trying to remember which one he ate at Thorin's which obviously was Fili's. "Sorry about them. Should have warned you, babe."

Thorin huffs a little. “It sure was a particularly unpleasant encounter.” He is still reeling with anger for being made to look a fool in front of his new lover and he has a hard time not to turn back and punch the smug look of that Ivan’s face. “Still, you seem to know them very well or at least they know _you_ very well,” he cannot help but enquire with a jealous undertone. “Big bad John?” he whispers in Mitchell’s ear.

Mitchell sighs heavily. "Not a story to be told in a supermarket." _Why the fuck did we have to meet them here and now when we're already short on time and high on temper! "_ I need to get out of here. Are we finished? _"_

“I guess so,” Thorin steers his trolley towards the checkouts. They have probably forgotten at least half of the things they needed, but right now he has too many urgent questions to spend another hour deciding on cereal and brands of coffee. Besides he too wants to get away from this place to prevent another encounter with Ivan and Daisy.

"Aside from those two, how did you feel between all those...h...people?" Mitchell asks as they finally walk out.

“Fine,” Thorin shrugs as they put the shopping behind the seats of his car. “No different actually. Maybe the vampire had gone to sleep for a while,” he jokes.

“That’s good.” Mitchell lets himself fall into the passenger seat. “Okay, what exactly do you want to know first? You won’t like one piece of the whole story.” He’s so frustrated about meeting those two _now,_ when they have so many other things on their plates already. “Maybe you had better not start the engine.”

“Okay …” Thorin grinds his teeth. “Which one of them have you fucked with?” he asks briskly,not looking at Mitchell.

Mitchell chokes out at that direct question. But he had promised to be honest, so he takes a deep breath. “It was in the fifties, when I really got to know them,” he starts so Thorin gets the real picture of how long ago it was. “And I fucked with them both.” He too stares ahead, avoiding his lover’s hurt gaze. “We...we had a little something going on for a while.”

Once again Thorin is rather taken aback by Mitchell’s direct and honest response. “I see,” he says curtly and starts the engine, reversing out of the parking space a little too fast, earning him an angry hoot of a horn from an oncoming vehicle.

"Well, you wanted to know." Mitchell smiles sadly thinking about how, one hour ago, they'd told each other how much they are in love in exactly the same spot. "I can’t change the fact that I have lived long before you were even born," he snaps.

Thorin says nothing as he drives out of the car park. He is not even sure where they are going. Back to Mitchell’s first or his place? He decides on his place without discussion so that they can drop the shopping off and he can get changed before they pick up Fili to go to see his sister. He is chewing the inside of his cheek as he digests the encounter in the supermarket again. Although he has a lot of questions right now his hurt pride and his jealousy are constricting his throat too much to ask them. Instead he stares hard at the road ahead, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white.

“Would you rather want me to lie the next time we meet someone from my past?” Mitchell hates this. Ivan and Daisy had been a funny and dangerous adventure back in the day when he didn’t know better. That Mitchell from back then has nothing in common with the Mitchell Thorin got to know.

“What?!” Thorin snaps now too, throwing his lover an angry look. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What reaction were you expecting from me, Mitchell? That I would be overjoyed to have just been made to look a complete twat by two of your bed buddies?! Perhaps we can invite them round for dinner too! Why don’t we just have a big orgie. After all that seems to be what you are fucking famous for!” The moment the words leave his mouth he regrets them; he knows he has overstepped the mark and he freezes.

“Stop the car. Now.” Mitchell hisses.

Thorin slams on the breaks, curbing his car. He is boiling with fury and his hands are shaking, but he just cannot look at Mitchell right now as he breathes heavily through his nostrils. He knows he should apologise for that last comment, but he just can’t. Not yet.

Mitchell wordlessly gets out in the middle of traffic. Walking around and getting his shopping bags out from behind the seats. _I will not forget about my friends._ He starts walking. _Fucking IDIOT!_ He’s not sure if he means himself, Ivan or Thorin. _Goddamn shit. How DARE he! That was fucking SIXTY years ago! But no, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut or tell some fucking lie. Thought my_ lover _deserves the truth._ “Truth!” He laughs sadly and shakes his head. _What am I going to tell Fili?_

“JOHN!” Thorin has got out too now and shouts after his lover. “For fuck sake, John! Come back!” When Mitchell does not respond and keeps on walking he flicks the lock on his car and jogs after his lover. “Jesus Christ, will you just stop! I - I am sorry, alright,” he forces the words from his mouth. He grabs Mitchell’s leather jacket when he finally catches up with him.

Mitchell stops reluctantly, aware how people are looking at them. He has to bite his lip hard to not grin. He really hadn’t expected _Doctor_ Oakenshield to run and shout after him in the middle of Sunday afternoon traffic. He turns slowly.

Thorin takes a deep breath, then grabs Mitchell’s face in his hands and kisses him hard on the mouth in the middle of the street. Mitchell does a double take, then lets his bags fall to the ground and embraces his crazy lover and kisses him back thoroughly. Somewhere in the distance people are whistling and applauding and someone beeps their car horn.

“I am sorry,” Thorin whispers again when they break the kiss. “That was out of order. I - I am only jealous because I have never been so crazy about anyone before.” He looks into Mitchell’s beautiful brown eyes. “Start again? I think my car is causing chaos. Shall we go back to my place and talk it over over a cup of coffee? Please?”

Mitchell smiles. “You’re crazy. Apology accepted.” He takes his bags and they walk swiftly back to the car. Once inside he says. “I would love to talk things over with you over a coffee. Let us calm down a little.” He puts his seat belt back on, grinning at Thorin. “I can’t believe you just did that, running after me and kiss me in front of the whole city.”

“Maybe I should have done _that_ in front of Ivan and Daisy,” Thorin snorts, but there is a smile around his lips now. “I have never known I had this insane jealous streak in me, but I want to shout to everyone who even looks at you to get their eyes off because you are mine,” he says, quite seriously.

“Oh yes, maybe.” Mitchell rubs Thorin’s knee. “Ivan would have been impressed. He was very interested in you…” As he says it Mitchell too feels jealousy well up inside of him. “I wish we wouldn’t have met them just now.” Mitchell’s thoughts whirl. “On the other hand I keep thinking he might be able to help us with your condition. He’s lived twice as long as I have.”

“Really?” That triggers Thorin’s interest. “He … he mentioned the Old Ones?” he asks when he pulls up in front of his gate. “Who are they?”

“He's one of them. But not really that old. They live over the pond mostly. We are babies here. It’s said there are some vampires five hundred or even a thousand years old out there…” Mitchell still gets a chill when he thinks about that. A hundred years already seem like eternity.

_Incredible …_

Thorin pulls onto his private driveway and locks the gate behind them. He gets out of the car and picks up the shopping bags. “So … what do they have to do with us? Why did he say they would not _like it_. Me. A half-vampire half-human.” He unlocks the front door and pushes it open with his foot.

"The Old Ones more or less govern the vampire society. To protect our species. " Mitchell explains once they are inside. He puts all the meat and dairy products into the fridge, including the stuff he bought for George. "And it seems like," he hesitates to say this, "Ivan knows more about what you are than he let on. Since he is the only Old One I know, I  guess we have to ask him. But not in the middle of a supermarket."

"Right," Thorin says as he puts a coffee in front of his lover. He sits down opposite Mitchell and sips at his Americano. "So... have I broken some ancient vampire law by drinking your blood whilst still alive?" he snorts.

“I love when you drink my blood. It’s hot.” Mitchell murmurs embarrassed. “I would not have guessed that we break any law with it.” He takes Thorin’s hand and kisses it.

 "I'm guessing those two, Ivan and Daisy, are vampires who do not abstain? Who kill and drink blood?"

“They did when I last met them and according to their behaviour and smell they still do.”

“Hm,” Thorin nods, threading their fingers together. “The woman … Daisy … she is not as old as he is, is she? Not even as old as you are? She seems a little crazy.”

“He turned her in the beginning of the forties.” Mitchell enjoys sipping Thorin’s freshly hot black brew. “I think she absolutely loves being a vampire.”

“Well … I am relieved in a way. To have finally met that what you are trying so hard not to be. I guess we should meet up with them again at some point, although I can’t say I am looking forward to it.” He is quiet for a few moments, looking at Mitchell, holding his hand still. “You really were a bad guy, weren’t you,” he says eventually, quietly.

Mitchell nods slowly. “I didn’t know better.” He says barely audible to his own ears. “You know the number.” _I don’t want to talk about it._

“Yes …” Thorin bites his bottom lip. “I guess what I don’t know is how that puts you into perspective with others of your kind. But .. I get the idea. I can’t see it though. You are such a conscientious person. The way you have been with Fili … Whatever it is that made you change, John, you are not that person now.” He looks at his watch. “I guess I should get changed soon. But we have time for a quick cuddle on the sofa .. if you want?” He chuckles a little at himself, never having been such a romantic fool before. “I feel needy when I’m with you,” he admits a little shyly.

“Me too,” Mitchell smiles softly and gets up, clutching his mug still, slowly making his way into the sitting room.

“I didn’t want to kill at first,” he says, suddenly needing to explain himself, to talk about this even when he had thought he didn’t want to. “I ran from my maker, joined my men again on the battlefield. So I knew absolutely _nothing!_ Eventually the thirst became so unbearable...I poisoned my best friend and then killed him, drinking him dry…

Thorin is stunned by Mitchell’s sudden revelation. He wraps his arms around him, just holding him, not wishing to interrupt his confessions, sensing it is something that although he does not really want to talk about he needs to get off his chest, needs to share with someone.

Mitchell snuggles into the warm embrace, his head on Thorin’s chest, listening to that soothing unusually slow heartbeat. “Of course I couldn’t stay in the army, felt totally lost. So I searched for Herrick and stayed with him for a very long time. Decades.” Mitchell draws circles across Thorin’s stomach with the palm of his hand. “He’s an absolute asshole. He loves killing, celebrates it _still!”_ He sighs very deeply. “In the early sixties it somehow got too much for me. I am not sure why. I just couldn’t really do it anymore...not for fun anyway…”

“It’s an addiction, isn’t it,” Thorin kisses Mitchell’s forehead softly, stroking his hair. “I can understand that ...”

Mitchell leans up and kisses Thorin softly. “Yes it is. A terrible addiction.” He lies his cheek back against Thorin’s chest as he ever so softly repeats the words he’s said to Josie an eternity ago. “You have to feed the monster. It’s like keeping a ball in the air, because if it drops....You have to feed it because otherwise this panic creeps in and it's not withdrawal, it’s terror.” He shudders now, thinking of it. “You start seeing their faces again. You think you have forgotten them but they come back.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “The smell of their hair, the taste on their lips, the last thing they said…” Mitchell takes a deep breath. “ The only way to stop is to kill again.”

Thorin can feel his heart thrum in his chest as he is shocked by how similar Mitchell’s description of his haunting demons is to how his brother had described his addiction to him once. And how Frerin had never learnt another way to deal with that; until it killed him. He wants to say something, but then does not feel ready just yet to talk about Frerin. Besides he does not want to take away from Mitchell’s purging. And of course Mitchell’s situation is even worse still. He does not need the blood just to silence his nightmares. He actually needed it to survive. “Drink from me,” he whispers softly in his ear. “Whenever those nightmares become too much.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to drink you dry and steal your life essence. Your body isn’t able to restore that much blood baby.” Mitchell wants to drown into his lover’s earnest gaze. “I’ll just...go with Fili and hunt a boar or something next time…” he tries to joke.

 _He is right_ , Thorin sighs. Of course he knows he cannot keep feeding is lover’s demand. But he feels helpless, powerless and he cannot bear to see Mitchell hurt like this. “Thank you for telling me this,” is all he can say through gentle kisses. “I wish there was more I could do.”

“I...I would like a nice, sweet sip though.” Mitchell shuffles a little to lick at Thorin’s vein in his neck. “It’s like very special chocolate…” He stops, looking into his lover’s eyes. “But I’ll get thrown off you anyway so I’d better not try.” He goes back to lying down quietly.

“How about … we feed each other?” Thorin asks tentatively. “Less of a threat then? It could work?” _And I get to taste your powerful blood again …_ “We have already broken the rules anyway now.”

Mitchell sighs and leans up on his lover’s chest, looking sadly at him. “You’re already lost baby. It got you. I can feel it. _You NEED to feed from me._ Fuck.” He sits up on Thorin’s legs, drawing his hand through his own hair. “It could work but I’d still drink you dry at some point and all there is then is _MY_ fucking blood.” He huffs frustratedly. “Sorry I asked at all.”

Thorin studies Mitchell for a moment, his hands tracing the curvature of his body. He tries to shift his eyes but finds he cannot do that of his own accord - that clearly is something that only comes with full transformation. He lets his fingers trace his lover’s neck, over the place where he bit him before although there is no mark there now. He wants to …. he really wants to, needs to … _Fuck Thorin, pull it together!_ And with the greatest of effort he pushes himself upright and gently rolls Mitchell off him. “I am going to get changed,” he says in a voice low with want and unquenched desire and rushes upstairs.

Mitchell feels completely lost now. Missing the warmth of Thorin’s body, his embrace. He had been looking forward to that wonderful taste of human blood. _Just ... one.... god... damn... sip._

He hurries after Thorin. “Alright. Let’s try that.”

Thorin turns around, standing in front of his wardrobe in only his briefs. “Try _what?”_ he gasps although he full well knows what.

Mitchell walks over and gathers his almost nude lover into his arms. “Put your sweet, sharp baby fangs into my neck...or.. wherever you want for that matter…” He unbuttons his shirt.

“No ….” Thorin feebly shakes his head. “We …” **_YES_**! He can feel the blood throb inside him as Mitchell offers himself so freely to him. “I don’t know how ... “ he pants, his hands clawing at Mitchell’s shoulders. “Last time .. it just happened … When you bit me …”

“Lick that vein in my neck, slowly, feel the blood flow beneath…” He pulls Thorin close, feeling his lover’s body heat up.

Thorin follows Mitchell’s guidance, slowly, hesitantly. He presses his mouth to his lover’s sleek neck, placing a soft kiss there, and then lets his tongue trace the outline of his jugular. For a moment nothing changes and he considers pulling back, but then he can feel an enormous rush of adrenaline pump through his body. His hormones seem to peak in an instant as he pulls Mitchell in hard and presses his desire against him. “ **Yes … My … Love,”** he says out loud now in that strange voice that seems not his own. And this time as he presses his mouth against that soft cool skin again he feels his fangs drop.

Mitchell grabs Thorin’s ass, rubbing his own awakening erection against his. “You’ve got nice fangs...hmm...I can feel them graze my skin.” He licks the juncture of Thorin’s neck and shoulder, carefully, teasingly. “I already love them, baby.”

“ **Feed me,”** Thorin’s darkside moans softly. “ **Feed from me** ,” he adds before he sinks his fangs into that soft skin, into the well of lifeblood, vampire blood. Ancient blood ….

Mitchell groans as those fangs pierce his skin. “ **That is good!”** He presses Thorin harder against him, suckling at his skin and then ever so slowly grazes his lover’s vein where the old bite mark is. He doesn’t bite forcefully. He just nips it, feeling the precious blood seep out slowly. He catches it with his tongue, sighing blissfully as he tastes it as if it’s a very expensive wine.

When Mitchell bites him almost sweetly like that Thorin’s body bucks like a young horse. His subconscious knows that he has just come messily inside his briefs from that sensational love bite but his vampire side is just dancing in the high of exchanging their blood like this. He is not really feeding, not really drinking. He does not need Mitchell’s blood like his lover needs his. It is more of a quest for pleasure than anything, like a drug. His tongue licks at the wound which almost as soon as he retracts his fangs is closing again. So he bites again, not wanting to stop just yet even though he knows he should.

“ **Oh YES! Bite me AGAIN!”** Mitchell laps at his life source when those fangs pierce his own skin again. He slides his hand into Thorin’s soiled briefs, caressing his softening cock and balls. He fumbles with his own zipper and boxers and then rubs his hard on against the mess at Thorin’s groin. He allows himself to swallow two mouths full of delicious blood as he dwells in the feeling of being drunk. _I shouldn’t encourage him. “ **Drink more!”**_ his dark side wins. As Thorin really starts to drink he comes just as fast as his lover had done, sighing blissfully, shuddering wildly, lips sealing Thorin’s new wound, hands sliding through his hair and down his back.

When Thorin feels the push against his chest he stumbles backwards, dragging Mitchell awkwardly with him until they collapse onto the bed, soiled and satisfied. He closes his eyes as he can feel  them shift back to normal, feel the fangs retract again and his human consciousness return to him.

"Shit. We shouldn't have done that." Mitchell moans guiltily. "But it felt absolutely incredible, baby," Mitchell murmurs into Thorin's ear, holding him close. "Are you okay?"

“Mmm, I’m VERY okay,” Thorin murmurs back. His body feels on fire! But in the best possible way. He feels both blissfully relaxed from that instant orgasm and at the same time on an ecstatic high from the vampire blood that feels like it is partying inside his body, swirling through him, exploring him, _loving_ him.

“You sound a little drunk.” Mitchell rubs his fully clothed body against Thorin’s naked flesh like a wanton tomcat. “I’m afraid I need clothes _again_ …”

"I feel drunk," Thorin chuckles. "We're such a mess. And I'm not even referring to the fact that I've seemed to have soiled my underwear... As have you," he smirks feeling the sticky mess of semen both on the inside and outside where Mitchell has smeared his load  "What are we going to do, babycake?”

 _Babycake?_ Mitchell chuckles at that but then gets serious. “If we go on like this, I have to turn you fully sooner or later and we still have the problem of needing human blood to survive…” He sighs, rolling on his back, feeling absolutely clueless. 

"The problem is not the blood," Thorin thinks out loud. "It's the killing. I still don't know how I feel about you turning me fully. And I still am going to have a shed load of problems to sort out at work tomorrow too. Let's just focus on one thing at a time - introducing you to my sister and moving you and Fili in here." He presses a kiss on Mitchell's nose and shimmies himself of the bed.

"Alright Doctor.” Mitchell doesn’t really have the will to get up just yet. “One step at a time…

 I think I can wear the shirt still but my jeans..."

"You're a messy boy," Thorin licks his lips, eyes roaming over the stains on his lover's trousers. "I'm not introducing you to my sister looking like that!"

 “Well...your car stands on your private driveway. I can get in with my stained trousers. We have to drive to my house anyway...Not sure what Fili and Annie will think...even though they might guess what we were up to…” He grins at the memory of all that has happened in those short two hours. “I could just hold the shopping bags in front of the stains.” He looks challenging at his lover.

"Yeah no," Thorin laughs, pulling a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe and throwing them at Mitchell. "Me and Fili are close but he doesn't need to see my lover's cum-stained trousers. Get changed! We'll say you spilled coffee on yourself or something."

“Commando in my lover’s jeans… that’s arousing.” Mitchell grins cheekily when he slips past Thorin and cleans himself in the sink, leaving the soiled clothes on the floor. Then he puts Thorin’s well-fitting jeans on.

“Cheeky git,” Thorin mumbles but he still looks at Mitchell’s ass wrapped bare in his jeans and groans softly before disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself up for a second time today.


	19. The Harsh Truth

"Would you like to tell me about your other friend?" Fili asks shyly when he sits with Annie in the kitchen again, having a different brand of tea. As the time flies by he suddenly starts to wonder what will happen if the werewolf gets home earlier. He needs to be prepared.

"George? You'll love him! He's really sweet and funny. A bit geeky if you compare him to Mitchell. You know Mitchell saved him, right?"

“Saved him?” Fili looks curiously at her. “I only know that vampires and werewolves are supposed to hate each other but those two are friends. I have to admit I am getting really nervous. Tell me the story please?”

“Oh there is absolutely no need to be nervous. George’s condition only troubles him one day a month. And you don’t need to worry tonight.” She sits down next to Fili again and smiles at him. “Yes, Mitchell saved him when some other vampires got hold of him. They were beating him up and Mitchell stopped them. I think Mitchell is just fed up with all the vampire politics; the killing, the war with the werewolves. He really just wants to be normal now. Like we all do.” She bites her lip as she can see Fili’s concern at some of the things she’s just mentioned. “How … how are you coping with it all, Fili?” she asks softly.

“I... I don’t really know yet. It’s my first day and…” He looks at her fully. “The only person I’ve really talked to is you.” He smiles. “Thank you for your concern and...and keeping me company.” He nervously strokes a strand of his hair behind his ear. “So what if George comes in and I get an urge I can’t control and want to hit him?”

"I... Well.... Tell him to run?" Annie says unsurely. Just then she hears the front door and they both freeze.

“Is that him?” Fili whispers.

“Annie, I’m home early because they…” George freezes in the doorway towards the kitchen, looking at a complete stranger Annie is sitting with very comfortable at the kitchen table. “Hello?” _Who the hell is_ this _?!_

Fili is glad Annie is sitting between him and the man in the doorway because he suddenly gets a totally weird feeling in his gut. Like he wants to recoil and then jump. He grips his mug firmly and it instantly shatters.

“George!” Annie jumps to her feet and puts her hand on his forearm. “This,” she says waves towards Fili, “is Fili. He is ehm … Mitchell’s … friend?” she looks to Fili for help, not sure if she should say _child_. “Oh and Thorin’s nephew.”

Fili looks in shock at the broken pottery, “Sorry Annie! I didn’t want to...it just…” Then he gets up, knowing good manners, telling himself _He is Mitchell’s best friend. So you can do this too!_ He suppresses the weird feeling in his gut and wipes his hand on the tablecloth that Annie hands him, before holding it out to the George. “Filipe Durin.”

“George Sands.” George says absentmindedly, shaking the slightly cold hand. “You...you can _see_ her?”

 

“Well, yes…” Fili wants to say more but George interrupts him. “You are no ghost yourself, neither are you a werewolf… so you’re a ...a vampire?” _He looks like a student. Just like Mitchell’s age._

Fili prefers to sit back on the bench again, George’s proximity unsettles him. “Y...Yes.”

“Fili is really nice,” Annie tries to sooth George’s anxiety. “He is a _good_ vampire. Like Mitchell. _New_ Mitchell. And Mitchell should be home any moment now. Tea?”

“Have we got any food?” George looks into the still empty fridge and groans. _A strange vampire and no food. Shit._

“It’s alright, Mitchell and Thorin have gone shopping. That’s why they’re not here.” She looks at the clock. _The shops shut an hour ago! Where are they?!_ She tries to stay calm and happy. At least George and Fili have not immediately gone for each other’s throat, they just seem a bit uneasy _._ “So, George,” she sits back down next to Fili again. “How was work. George works at the hospital,” she explains to Fili before George has a chance to answer. “Where Mitchell works too. But George is a nurse,” she continues to rattle in the hope to somehow keep the two men distracted until Mitchell is back.

George and Fili stare at each other. Fili trying to listen with interest, George trying to figure out why that blonde guy is sitting so comfortable with Annie. _Have I been away a week or a day?_ George asks himself cluelessly.

“We’ve finally made it!” Mitchell throws his keys on the shelf beside the door and carries his bags inside. He immediately freezes when he sees all three of them sitting at the kitchen table, sensing the uneasiness that radiates from both George and Fili.

“MITCHELL!” Annie flies around her friend’s neck in pure relief. “You’re home!! Finally! George is home too!” She says a little accusatory.

“Well, we run into two old acquaintances of mine in the supermarket.” Mitchell holds out the bags to George to pick something to eat. “I take it Annie introduced you to each other?” _Shit. This doesn’t go according to plan. I wanted to talk to George in private. What now?_

Thorin smiles and nods to George and then looks to Fili. “Fee, why don’t you help me ehm … in the living room for a moment.” He senses that Mitchell probably needs to bring George up to speed pretty swiftly.

“I did,” Annie says. “I said that he is Thorin’s nephew and your _friend_ ,” she stresses that George knows no more than that.

"George," Mitchell says with a heavy heart. "I need to talk to you about something very important, but right now we're a bit in a hurry to go and see Thorin's sister." He stuffs the remaining food in the fridge and cupboards.

"You _are_ going to move out?" George asks flatly.

"Please can we talk after my shift tomorrow morning?" Mitchell doesn't answer his friend's question. "I need you to see the whole picture, please?"

George sighs heavily, chewing at his sandwich, "alright, fine."

"Good. Thank you. You are the best." And with that Mitchell is out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

George looks questioningly at Annie. "You need to talk to him," Annie says softly as she begins to move the food that Mitchell had bought into different cupboards since she does not like the way Mitchell arranges things.

+++

Mitchell hasn’t been that nervous since a very long time. He wants tonight to be perfect. Wants to make the best impression. He _knows_ that the first obvious thought of Thorin’s sister probably is _Oh my God, he’s way too young!_ He didn’t choose any of his red or yellow shirts. He looks serious tonight. Dark blue shirt and black jeans. Makes him look vampiric but also not as young. He even was tempted to wear a tie and he has left his gloves off. Thorin told him his sister really likes flowers so he asks his lover to stop at a petrol station on the way here and has bought the biggest bouquet they had, trying not to hold onto it too tightly.

He exchanges a nervous grin with Fili, who looks just as wired up as he feels.

Thorin can feel both Mitchell's and Fili's shiftiness add to his own, tightening a knot in his stomach. Introducing a new lover to his sister would normally not have warranted this level of agitation. He and Dis had been close siblings as children and grown closer still as adults. She would be sure to voice her approval or disapproval to him after the event but he knew she would be a courteous and hospitable host regardless of her personal feelings towards her brother's lover.

But this was different on every level. Not only had they agreed to not yet drop the bombshell of Mitchell's condition upon first encounter, but they were also going to have to lie about Fili's unfortunate accident. And he feels he is trying to swim upstream knowing full well that at some point that raging current of truth is going to get the better of him and sweep him away at risk of drowning.

He takes a deep breath as he presses the doorbell and puts a warm smile on his face.

Fili actually wants to jump up and down as though he’s a little boy. He knows he has to act normal. Knows that he just has to remember his old self from the other day. But he feels like his mother will pick him and Thorin apart for lying to her if he does that. “Maybe we should rethink and just tell her…,” he whispers.

Before Thorin can even tell Fili that is probably too late to change plans now, the door opens and a woman of average height, with the same thick dark hair as Thorin smiles brightly at the three of them.

“Come in!” Dis waves the three men in, giving Fili the usual kiss on his cheek and Thorin a warm hug before she looks at Mitchell and smiles the widest smile at him. “You must be John. Please, come in,” she invites the tall dark haired man who hovers unsurely on her doorstep.

Mitchell is relieved that she uses the right words to invite him in and he steps inside, takes her hand, bows a little and gives the impression of a hand kiss. Then he straightens up and says, with his most human smile he’s able to give. “Pleased to meet you, Ma’am,” handing her the flowers.

Dis raises her eyebrows in a manner very similar to Thorin’s at the gentleman. “Please call me Dis,” she grins. “It is really lovely to meet you too. Come on through.” She walks ahead of Thorin and Mitchell into the living room where Fili has already sat himself down. “Can I get you a drink? A beer or a glass of wine perhaps? We are having a beef stew; I hope you are not vegetarian!” she smiles warmly at her brother’s new partner. _He is handsome. And extremely polite_ , she thinks agreeably. _He looks very young though, Fili’s age almost! And not at all what I was expecting._

“Thank you, Dis. I would like a glass of wine and no, I’m not vegetarian,” Mitchell smiles, unsure which seat to take. He likes the woman immediately, open and friendly. He can picture her very well as Fili’s mother and he can also see straight away why Fili thinks he can’t lie in front of her. Mitchell hasn’t got a problem with that though. He’s had to hide his true nature for too long to be nervous about this. But he can sense how hard the other two try to be normal. “You have a very nice house.” Mitchell tries for light conversation.

“Thank you. Please, sit down wherever you like, John,” Dis smiles as she hands him a glass of wine. “What are you having Thorin?” she turns to her brother.

“I will give you a hand,” Thorin nods to Mitchell that he can take a seat and follows his sister into the little kitchenette. “How have you been?” he asks as he gets a cold beer out of the fridge for Fili.

“Me? Fine. No big news. You on the other hand …” she grins at her big brother.

Thorin finds himself smiling awkwardly. “You’ll like him.”

“Oh, I do! I do already!” Dis holds a glass of red out to her brother and takes a sip of her own. “He is nice. Quite the gentleman. And a hella lot better than that _woman_.” She swats Thorin around the back of the head for having had the stupid idea of marrying that wench.

Thorin chuckles. “You really didn’t get on with Cate did you?”

“She was a stuck up cow,” Dis snorts. “And a gold digger. So where is she now?”

“Don’t know and I don’t care. I am letting my solicitor handle it.” Thorin beams at his little sister. “So you really like him then?” Although he would not let whom he dates depend on his sister’s opinion, on this occasion he really wants her to like Mitchell. Mitchell is not just a fling. He really is madly in love with him. Besides, he needs them to go on not just for his sake.

“Yes,” Dis chuckles as she shoves her brother away from the oven so that she can check on the food. “Yes, I think he is nice. Cute too,” she winks, grinning even more at her brother’s blush.

Thorin can feel himself flush and he hastily opens the beer. “Cheers,” he presses a chaste kiss on his sister’s cheek. “Let me know if you need a hand with anything.” And he quickly walks back into the living room handing Fili his drink.

"What did she say?" Mitchell whispers curiously. "I like her."

"She had her approving gaze on," Fili whispers back. "I bet she likes you." He takes the beer from his uncle gratefully, taking a large gulp.

Thorin smiles as he sits down next to Mitchell and squeezes his thigh. "You've passed," he jokes. "She likes you and thinks you're cute," he chuckles. “More importantly though, she did not ask any awkward questions, which I hope to mean we are pulling off the human act well enough between us.”

Mitchell laughs a little at that and kisses Thorin's cheek. "You're still half human," he whispers into his ear. In a normal voice he asks Fili, "So have you always wanted to do what your uncle does?"

"Always, since I was five and he started to explain to me how the world around me is functioning. I love physics, biology, medicine." Fili gets all excited as he talks about his favourite theme. "I was a bit of a nerd in high school because I've always loved it and didn't want to disappoint mom and uncle Thorin with bad results," he admits. "What about you, Mitchell? What have you done before you…," he catches himself, aware what he'd almost said when his mother walks in. "...worked in the hospital?"

Mitchell had been about to kick Fili's shin under the table but now he leans back against Thorin’s side, relaxing again. "I've been in the army." _I never learned anything else really except killing one way or the other._ He slowly sips his wine, a little lost in thought.

Thorin can see his sister’s face freeze for a moment as Mitchell reveals this and he cringes inwardly. _Don’t ask any more questions, please._ "Our brother was in the army," he decides to get in there first and give Mitchell a heads up. In hindsight he wishes he had told his lover this before they started this conversation. “He … he’s passed away.” _Shot himself through the head when his demons got too much to bear …_ He swallows hard; not a conversation for tonight!

"Oh." Mitchell doesn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry." _Shit. But how could I have known?_

“It’s okay,” Dis smiles courteously. “Ehm … dinner is served. Please take a seat and I will plate up.”

“It’s fine,” Thorin leans towards Mitchell as his sister disappears back into the kitchen. “I was worried she was going to ask you awkward questions like what regiment you were in and where you toured. I will tell you about Frerin later. Let’s have something to eat first.”

“She could still ask that. Should I just say I served for another country? That I’m half...I don’t know, take a pick.” _Maybe the truth to that kind lady would really be better than even more lies._ He sighs and looks uncertainly at Fili and then back at Thorin. “I...I also studied music. Should have picked that as an answer.”

 

“Stop it, love,” Thorin shakes his head as he drags Mitchell to his feet, “She won’t ask. It is not a topic we generally discuss at dinner parties. Although I think she would like to hear that you studied music. We are quite a musical family. It might just get us back on track to an enjoyable conversation.” He chastely kisses Mitchell on the cheek. “Don’t look so worried, it will be fine,” he adds, much to reassure himself as his lover.

Fili doesn’t feel one bit calmer with the odd start of their conversation. “Mom, let me help you.” He goes after her into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Dis frowns at her son. "You seem agitated." In a quieter voice she asks, "John seems nice. Don't you think?" She hands Fili a set of coasters and the open bottle of red.

“Yes, mom. Fine.” He wonders if his hands are shaking when he takes the bottle from her. Luckily they don’t. “He _is_ nice.” _He saved my life. Kind of._ “I just got to know him...yesterday. I... I think they fit very well together.” _From the little I have seen._ He smiles at his mother.

"And you're okay with your uncle dating a man?" she asks again. Thorin hadn't dated guys since college - not openly anyway. Fili had already told her that morning he was fine with it, but she knows how close Fili is to his uncle and... "Someone your age?" she asks carefully looking at Fili quite sternly. 

Fili has trouble not to snort. _Yeah, right, my age._ “Why are you asking that mom? Do you have the impression I’m a homophobe or something?” he bites his tongue. He normally doesn’t speak like that to his mother. “The age… well that’s their business not mine.” He walks into the dining room, annoyed with himself. _That is NOT me._

Dis stares after her son quite dumbfounded. She had intended no such suggestion; it was only that her brother had not been particularly open about his sexuality and she could imagine it would be a surprise to her son at the very least to find him dating someone close his own age. _What is the matter with him? He is never normally this snappy with me. I need to have a chat with Thorin before he leaves._

Mitchell wishes he’d known Fili better before he turned him into a vampire to see what’s really going on when his protégé walks into the dining room. He has an expression on his face that somehow is not fitting to him. _Shit. What am I gonna do? The ‘_ Are you alright question’ _is surely something he will not use._ He looks to Thorin for help.

“That smells amazing,” Thorin forces the tension in the room back towards the meal that they had all agreed to. He gives Fili a quick nod, his eyes asking his nephew silently if he is okay although he can tell he is not. “I have been telling Mitchell all about your amazing cookery,” he lies just to try and make this conversation as normal as possible.

Dis smiles as she puts another large pan in the middle of the table. “Well, I hope then that it does not disappoint.” She takes her seat at the head of the table and nods to her brother. “Go ahead.”

 

Thorin takes the ladle and Mitchell’s plate and scoops a generous amount on his plate.

“Yes Thorin has and I am curious,” Mitchell smiles at Dis. “Thank you. It smells amazing indeed.” That smell. _Garlic!_ He grins to himself.

 _Garlic!_ Thorin suddenly realises it too and feels himself go pale as he thinks about just how much garlic his sister usually puts in her cooking. _Is that a problem? We did not talk about garlic before!_ he panics, unsure how much of what the stories tell them about vampires is true and what really is a fairy-tale. He can see his sister looking curiously at him as he had stalled plating up for himself and swallows hard. _Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough!_ he finishes scooping the meat dish onto his plate, handing Fili the serving spoon.

Mitchell feels his lover tense. He grins and ever so slightly shakes his head. “I smell carrots, tomatoes, fine beef…” He makes a show of inhaling the aroma. “ _Garlic_ , onions…”

Dis looks a little befuddled at her guest but smiles nonetheless. “You have a fine sense of smell, John,” she grins. “But please, it is not for looking at. Tuck in,” she nods as she finishes plating up her own portion. “Oh! I forgot! I baked some bread rolls as well. Please excuse me,” she says quickly getting to her feet and disappearing into the kitchen again.

Thorin lets out a sigh of relief as he whispers to Mitchell, “Garlic is fine?”

Mitchell snorts, “Yes, babe. Otherwise we all would have bolted by now.” He always shakes his head when watching vampire movies about that piece of the tale. Equally nonsense as sleeping in a coffin. How uncomfortable.

Fili is relieved to hear that but he still feels taut as a bowstring. “I snapped at her for no reason. It just came over me,” he whispers. “How do I not do that?”

“It takes a little practice. Try to remember how you reacted before. Remember your... _old you….”_ Mitchell wants to say more but Dis comes already back.

"Here we are," Dis holds the plate with bread rolls out to Mitchell first. "Sorry that I am so   unorganised today, my shift over ran this morning so it was all a bit of a rush."

“Self-made bread rolls and you call yourself unorganised? I’d say quite the opposite.” Mitchell nods gratefully and bites carefully into the still slightly hot carb. “Hmmm…” he chews, his eyes closed. “Thorin told me he likes to cook too. Did you have competitions going on?”

Thorin snorts. “I would not be able to compete with Dis! Wait until she starts baking you her famous cakes.”

“Oh stop it,” Dis grins at her brother but she likes both their flattery nonetheless. “How about you, John? Do you like to cook?”

“Never really learned it. My flat mate loves to cook, so I never really got the chance either,” he says truthfully. “But I like cakes,” he smiles openly at Dis.

Fili fumes. _How can he behave like this? All human and sweet and eating and drinking. I know it tastes good. Mother’s food always tastes good but tonight…_ He tries his best to eat as he usually does; with enthusiasm, trying to love it. But his stomach is rebelling. The food tastes horrible tonight. His mother might as well have served him a plate full of arsenic and it would have been just as appetising to him as what is on his plate right now. “Excuse me.” He _has_ to get up and flies to the bathroom.

 _Fuck!_ Mitchell groans inwardly, knowing how much it had cost him to relearn to love human food.

Dis watches her son run out of the room. Her brother is already on his feet but she stops him with her hand against his chest. “Thorin, what is going on?!” she says sternly. “What is wrong with Fili? He is acting completely out of character.”

Thorin looks to Mitchell and then back to his sister. “I … I think he has just been under the weather …” He cannot tell her the truth. Not yet! “He said he had a bit of an upset stomach earlier.” He sits himself back down again, trying his best to rescue the situation. He has to think quickly. “I think … I think he is worried…”

“Worried? About what?”

“His dissertation,” Thorin quickly answers, kicking Mitchell softly under the table as he can see him shift, about to jump into the conversation. “He is just getting himself worked up over the actual research part and … Alright, I was going to wait until after dinner, but since now appears to be the right moment … I have suggested to Fili he could move into the annex for a few weeks. As he is working on his doctoral thesis. He can use my laboratory and he will not get disturbed.”

+++

Fili doesn’t gag. It’s pure anger that rages inside of him. _I cannot stay here. I cannot lie. How do I survive this evening?_ He pulls out his mobile and looks at the time. They had barely got here one hour ago.

Every time he looks into the direction of the mirror he flinches, not seeing himself in there.

_I need to get a grip on this. I need to act normal. HOW do I do that? I need to stay and make conversation…_

Mitchell tries to write a message without looking much at his phone. ~ _Nervous stomach because of thesis. Thorin asks if you can move into his annex.”_

Fili reads the message as soon as he gets it and he feels himself calm a little. _Alright, that makes sense. Thanks uncle. I can do it, h_ e thinks and makes his way back towards the dining room.

+++

Thorin tries to smile in the most relaxed way as Fili catches his eye. “Are you alright, Fili?” he asks carefully.

“Yes. I can manage. Thanks.” Fili smiles at his mother, “I’m sorry mom. It’s all a bit much at the moment with the research for my thesis. I had a little problem yesterday, but nothing I can’t handle when I’ll be able to work in peace in uncle Thorin’s lab.” He even kisses her on the cheek. _Just the minor problem of losing my life and being undead now..._

“Oh Filipe,” Dis shakes her head in a motherly fashion. “You always work yourself far too hard. You are so much like Thorin in that respect, always the perfectionist. I think it is a good idea for you to stay with your uncle until you have finished your research. You have all the equipment there and Thorin can help you. Now…” she reaches for his hand, “... tonight no worries, we are just having a nice meal, okay.” She looks at her son with great concern as his hand feels freezing cold. “Fili, you really look ill. Maybe you _are_ coming down with something.”

“Maybe.” Fili whispers, he suddenly gets the feeling that he wants to curl up in his mother’s lap as he had done when he was a little boy and cry his sorrow away. But of course that would only make things worse. “Thank you, I’m glad you are okay with me leaving our house for a little while.” He smiles sadly. _I hope after that I have learned how to control my new urges we can be fine again._ He squeezes her hand too. 

Dis is surprised by the firmness of Fili’s grip but doesn’t say anything. “Come, your dinner is going cold,” she nods for Fili to sit back down again.

Thorin catches Fili’s eye across the table and feels his heart break for his nephew. _I did this to you. I got you involved in something that I had no control over! I just wish I could turn back time. I wish I could help you._

He jolts when he can feel Mitchell tentatively brush against his hand and then smiles at his lover. “Are you enjoying your dinner?” _I don’t think any of us really are, but that has nothing to do with my sister’s cooking!_

“Yes, very much so.” Mitchell says honestly. “You are indeed a wonderful cook, Dis,” he smiles warmly at her again. Wanting this to work. Wanting to rescue the situation. He’d forgotten how hard it is to be a fledgling vampire. He has to teach Fili so very much. But right now it’s very important to stay calm. “Fili, I’m convinced Thorin can help you at his lab and I will try to do as much as I can to be of service too. Maybe I can learn how to cook,” he grins and winks in an attempt to make Fili more comfortable in his skin.

+++

“Let me and Mitchell put this away and make us all a coffee,” Thorin says when their slightly awkward dinner has come to an end. His sister already opens her mouth to protest, but he beats her to it. “No arguing. You and Fili sit down. We’ll take care of this.”

When the other two have left for the living room Thorin turns to Mitchell with a lump in his throat. “Can you help him?” he asks under his breath. “Oh John, what have I done?” he almost sobs. So many thoughts are racing through his head, but the overriding one is Carl’s warning - turning someone can change their character. “I hate to see him in such turmoil. Should we … should we just tell Dis the truth?”

“Come here.” Mitchell takes his lover into his arms and hugs him close, rubbing his back soothingly. He’s about to say, _it wasn’t your fault._ But they all knew the risk. They need to look forward now. “Maybe it is better if we did. I think hiding this from his mother, whom you and he obviously love a lot, causes him more pain and agony than everything else.” He presses his face into Thorin’s hair, murmuring, “She’s a fine lady. Why do you think we should hide it? He is still here. He begged me to turn him _for_ his mother, remember?”

Thorin nods, resting his forehead against Mitchell’s. “Okay. Let’s tell the truth. All of it.” He finishes pouring the last coffee and puts the mug on the serving tray. “I have no idea where to start though.”

“How about at the beginning? God, it has been only one short week ago.” Mitchell kisses Thorin softly. “Should we ask him first?”

“Not ask. But tell, yes. I will speak to him if you keep my sister company for a few minutes.”

“Yes, of course.” Mitchell takes the tray and carries it into the living room. “Fili, Thorin needs your help in the kitchen, please.” He hands Dis a mug and sits down in the armchair and watches Fili shift but then get up and disappear.

“Thank you, John,” Dis smiles. “So Fili tells me you work at the hospital.”

Mitchell cringes at the question. He doesn’t want to tell her that he’s only a cleaner. “Yes, I do, but I’m no doctor. May I ask where you work?”

“I’m a pharmacist. I work at the chemist around the corner. You see, medicine seems to run in our blood in this family,” Dis answers politely, sipping her coffee and wondering what on earth Thorin and Fili are discussing in the kitchen that she and Thorin’s partner are not allowed to hear.

“A pharmacist.” _Might come in handy._ “Yes, looks like all of you take an interest in helping people,” Mitchell smiles.

+++

Thorin leans with his back against the worktop as his nephew walks into the kitchen. “Close the door please, Fili. We need to talk.”

Fili’s mood drops even more when Thorin requires from him to close the door.

“Come here,” Thorin opens his arms for his nephew, seeing the turmoil in his face. He wraps his arms in a strong embrace around him when Fili walks up to him. “Oh Fee, what a mess I have created,” he whispers into his soft curls. “I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I have done to you.”

Fili buries his head against his uncle’s chest and holds on tight. He cannot speak for a while, trying to breathe in the familiar scent. Even though he knows he’s actually not breathing anymore, he can smell everything tenfold anyway. Eventually tears start to run down his cheeks but he says into Thorin’s shirt, “It was not your fault. I was as eager as you were,” he sobs a little, feeling so childish, but it feels good in a way to let it all out. “I wanted Carl’s blood sample so much, the opportunities, the possibilities for us to be the first to study… _this!”_ He gets suddenly all excited again about their scientific project and steps back a little, looking at his uncle from under moist lashes. “It… it is just so hard to hide it from mom. We… the three of us, we’ve always shared everything as long as I can think...”

"I know," Thorin nods, feeling his heart shatter into little pieces for Fili's grief. "Which is why I think we have to tell the truth. You need her support as much as ours. I don't want you to have to lie. She's going to be hurt. More than likely she's going to be very angry with me. When your father left I promised your mother I would look out for you. And you are like a son to me." He sighs. "Now more so than ever. I should have protected you and instead I put you in danger. I cannot undo that; even with all these new powers between us we cannot turn back time. So... Let's do this. Let's face the consequences." He wipes away a tear on Fili's cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Fee," he says earnestly. 

“I love you too, uncle Thorin,” he hugs the taller man again. “I’m relieved you’re suggesting this.” Then he looks up into Thorin’s also tear filled eyes. “She’ll be terribly angry. But she loves you too and she’ll eventually forgive us. I know it.” He furrows his brow. “You talked with Mitchell about this? Are we going to tell her _everything?”_

"I think that would be best. Dropping one bombshell and then having to tell her later there is more... " Thorin shakes his head. "I think it's a case of getting it over and done with. Are you ready?"

“Yes. Thank you.” Fili smiles sadly. “And please don’t blame it on yourself. I’m grown up. I knew what I was doing, okay?” He opens the door and walks determinedly to where the other two are sitting.

 _Finally._ Mitchell thinks. It has been nice to chat with Dis and to get to know her a little. But it felt awkward with Fili and Thorin elsewhere and he felt it was not polite to leave their host like this, even though he knew the importance of their private conversation.

Thorin throws Mitchell an apologetic smile. He hesitates for a second, deciding on where is best to sit. Next to his sister? Or best as far away as possible? In the end he decides for the seat next to Mitchell on the sofa and takes a deep slow breath. “There is something we need to tell you, sister. Actually, there is _a lot_ we need to tell you.”

Dis looks from her brother to Fili and then back to Thorin again, her heart suddenly racing in her chest. _What is going on? Thorin is never this serious with me unless there is something really amiss._ “Okay …” she swallows, fiddling with her jewellery.

Thorin throws Mitchell a brief sideways glance and clears his throat. “Well, for a start … I guess when you first saw John you probably thought he was a little young for me?”

Dis can feel herself flush and shakes her head. “Thorin, I … That is none of my …”

“The thing is,” Thorin quickly interrupts her, “he isn’t. As young as he looks, I mean. John is one hundred and seventeen years old.” He raises his eyes to meet his sister’s who just looks at him like he has lost the plot completely. “He’s immortal. A vampire.” There, he has said it. He takes another deep breath, waiting for the reaction, _any_ reaction.

For a moment all is silent between the four of them. Then Dis snorts. “Right. I get it. April Fools? You were never good with jokes, brother.”

“Mom. Uncle Thorin is right. And Mitchell saved… well kind of saved my life yesterday. We had an accident in the lab… I’m a vampire now too.” Fili just had to blurt it all out. Not caring for the right order of things. Just have it out. He looks at his mother now, suddenly hoping she wouldn’t suffer from a stroke or something.

Dis opens her mouth, but no words come out. She stares at Fili. Then at Thorin. And finally she raises her eyebrows at John. “I … don’t get it. Am I supposed to laugh?”

“No. Ma’am.” Mitchell says in a very low tone. “I was born in eighteen ninety-three. And yes, I had to turn your son into a vampire, at his request, yesterday.” Mitchell exchanges a brief glance with Fili who nods slightly and gives him a tiny smile. “Thorin helped me. Otherwise Fili would be… not with us anymore.”

Dis puts her cup of tea onto the coffee table, finding that her hands are shaking. “That … is not funny.” She moves to the edge of the seat and stares hard at her brother. “Why … What … I … Thorin, what...?!”

“Okay … Listen. I will start at the beginning because I understand that none of this makes any sense. I met Mitchell in a bar. Thought he was a normal guy, as I am sure you did when you first met him a couple of hours ago.” He looks at Mitchell again, not sure how much really to say or share with his sister about that first night. “We … went back to my hotel room,” he says, not looking at Dis. “And there I learnt about John’s true nature. First I thought he would kill me. But he didn’t. In fact, after I had passed out from shock or blood loss, probably both, he came back to make sure I was alright.” He smiles at his lover now and takes his hand. “We got talking. John told me he does not want to kill anymore. That he had been off blood for some time up till then. And … I fell in love with him.”

Mitchell holds on tight, smiling at Dis. “I know all of this is a shock to you since no-one assumes that vampires are real.” _Should I say just as real as werewolves and ghosts?_ He decides to leave that for the end of the story or for Fili to tell. “We know how to hide in plain sight. But we didn’t want to hide in front of you.” He bows a little to Dis. “You are very kind and deserve the immediate truth.” He sips a little from his coffee. “I fell in love with your brother instantly. He gives me something I’ve _never_ had.” He locks eyes with Dis. “I would like you to forgive us, please. I do not want to come between you and your family.” 

Dis shakes her head and then rubs her hands across her face. “I don’t know why you are doing this to me. Why you are telling me this.” She cannot believe any of this. It is ridiculous. Vampires are not real! They are a grown up’s fairy-tale. Count Dracula. Not … _Not my son …_ She looks at Fili and can see the brokenness in his eyes. _He would not lie to me like that. He can see I am distressed, that I don’t think this is funny anymore. If it was a joke, he would tell them it’s gone too far._ “What … what does it mean? Filipe?”

Fili’s fangs just drop as he tries to suppress his unmanly sobs. “ **The truth. Mother. I am so sorry.”**

Mitchell is instantly at his side, kneeling in front of him, making sure he will not jump her. He fixes him with his own vampire stare. Fili looks away from Dis and at his maker instead. _Come back to normal, my child. It is alright,_ Mitchell tries t convey, not even sure if it’s working. He strokes Fili’s knee reassuringly. _You are save here. We love you._

Thorin too gets to his feet and carefully walks up to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry, Dizzy,” he says softly, calling her by the nickname he used to give her when they were children. “It is the truth. You know me, I would not make up something as fantastical as this.”

Dis slowly raises her eyes and glares at her older sibling. “Why? How? How did _my son_ end up like that?!” she says harshly at him.

“Well … There was another …” Thorin begins, but Fili cuts him short.

“Because I am curious, mom. Because I am just like uncle Thorin...I want to know _everything_ when it comes to science. Just everything. I helped him to take a blood sample from another vampire … one who hadn’t had blood in _over thirty years …_ Well…,” he sighs, getting up and walking over to his mother, kneeling in front of her just as Mitchell had done with him. “Things went terribly wrong … I don’t even remember though after I tried to put the needle into Carl’s arm…” He suddenly stops, looking at Thorin and Mitchell in turn.

Dis grabs Fili’s cold hands in both of hers. “No. Please. You are just my little boy.” She shakes her head again, tears brimming in her eyes now as she struggles to take any of this in. She looks to Thorin. “You were supposed to look after him,” she says accusatory. “And so you introduced MY SON to a MONSTER?!” she yells in his face.

Thorin takes a step back in reflex. “Dis, please … John is not that. _Fili_ is not that! There are so many amazing things that they carry in their blood. Auto-healing. Eternal life …”

“And at what prize?!” Dis snaps back rising to her feet as she squares up to her brother who is almost a head taller than she is. “Turning my only son into a killer?”

“No.” Mitchell says calmly. Not standing even though his first impulse was to do so too. “We will _not_ turn him into a killer.”

“Mom! Please! Mitchell SAVED MY LIFE!!!” Fili suddenly feels a very protective streak towards Mitchell and doesn’t really know where to stand so he steps in the middle between Dis and his maker.  “ **He is not a monster and neither am I!”** He grabs for Thorin’s arm for support. He feels completely torn between changing back and forth.

Everything happens in a flurry. Dis screams the most agonising piercing scream Thorin has ever heard from her as she looks into those coal black eyes where a moment ago there had been the kind blue of her son. Thorin has already turned to Mitchell the moment he heard the shift in his nephew’s voice. “Get him out of here!” he shouts to his lover, yanking Fili backwards. “Go upstairs. Get his stuff and meet me at the car.”

Mitchell lies his arm firmly around Fili’s shoulders, feeling the inhuman power struggle against him. “We’ll sort it out. Come on for now. Show me your room.” As Fili doesn’t want to move he adds. “Dis loves you, she just needs to get her head around all of this.”

“But she called you a monster!”

“I’m used to people calling me a monster, so it’s no big deal. Come on, little one, please.” Mitchell moves him a bit firmer, closing the door behind them. _Please Thorin. DO NOT CHANGE yourself! I am not there to rescue your sister. Remember that!!_

“What have you done to my baby?!” Dis fights against her brother as Thorin holds on to her, allowing the other two to escape the escalating situation. “You have killed him! You have turned him into this _thing_!”

Thorin can feel himself shake as his own vampire blood is awoken by all the turmoil, the anger and raft of emotions that Fili was feeling in all of this stirring his own demon. _Don’t. Please_ , he begs his other self, trying to stay calm, trying to soothe his human side in the hope that it will also soothe his dark side. “Dis, I am sorry. I have to go. I have to look after Fili. I will call you as soon as we get to my place and we can talk over the phone. Please whatever you do, do not follow us.”

He helps his baby sister sit down again as her legs collapse from under her as she screams in heaving sobs at him. “I am sorry. I really am.”

“GET OUT!”

He stumbles backwards and then races out of the door, not even picking up his coat on the way out. He stalls for a second in the hallway, wondering if the other two are still upstairs, but he had agreed to meet them at his car so he makes his way down the stairs towards his Audi.

Mitchell and Fili already sat inside. “Do you want me to go back upstairs? Her heart was racing like mad. Maybe I can talk her around?” Mitchell asks softly.

“No,” Thorin takes the driver’s seat and starts the engine. “She is too upset. Even I was struggling. I could feel the blood get agitated inside me.” He looks over his shoulder at Fili who is curled up in a ball on the back seat sobbing quietly. “We need to get him to my place. We all need to calm down for a moment and then think what to do next.”

“Alright.” Mitchell somehow feels surprisingly calm in all of this chaos. Maybe it’s the responsibility he suddenly has for his lover and his child. He rubs Fili’s back to soothe him. “He needs to feed. Do we still have blood bags?”

Thorin glances over at Mitchell in shock. “Yes … I think so, but … human blood though. You said …”

“Yes, yes you are right, my bad.”  Mitchell realises he is not quite thinking straight. Just _blood_. He knows his child needs it now more than ever. But he presses his lips together in silence.

“You also said the deer would last him ...” Thorin glances over again, struggling to keep his eyes on the road. “It isn’t enough, is it? He is a newborn and he needs blood. _Human_ blood!”

 

 _Fuck. That’s the vampire talking._ Mitchell’s brain is whirling. “Under normal circumstances the deer would last him a month. Even longer with normal food around. But this was just…” Mitchell searches for the right word. “Hell.” He can’t believe they just did this to Dis. _Maybe keeping the truth from her would have been better._ He sighs. “No human blood!” he argues back. “Please, can we take a turn for the woods?” _Looks like I have to call in sick yet again at work._

Thorin wants to argue back that Mitchell is being senseless, but equally it is worth one last shot if it meant Fili could abstain. And so he nods and changes direction. He feels sick to his very core having left his beloved sister on her own in such a state. Suddenly he wishes for Mitchell not to be here with them right this moment, so that he can try and sort out the mess they’ve created without having to worry about his lover’s feelings as well. But a glance in the rear view mirror, which shows an empty backseat where his nephew is slumped, tells him that he needs the man sat next to him now more than ever.

He comes to a screeching hold in the dog walker’s car park. “Do what you need to do,” he sighs.

Fili only groans.

“Come little one, we need to get you into a better shape.” He helps Fili out of the car.

“I don’t want to do this, Mitchell.” Fili whines.

“I know. Neither do I.” Mitchell steadies the smaller man. “But we have to until we find a better solution.”

Thorin stares hard at the darkness ahead, gripping the steering wheel harder than necessary, not able to look at his nephew’s distress. He hears the door fall shut and just sits breathing heavily for a few moments longer, trying very hard not to think of his beautiful bright nephew hunting in the woods like a wild animal, trying to calm himself down. When he feels like he has got himself together enough again he reaches for his mobile.

He is unsurprised when there is no answer from his sister. He knows she has caller ID and undoubtedly she does not wish to speak to him right now after wrecking her life like that in the space of one evening meal. Nonetheless his heart is pounding even faster. _What if she’s done something stupid? What if she’s had a heart attack from the stress?_

He leaves a message when it clicks on the answer machine. “Dizzy, please pick up the phone. I know you're pissed with me and I don’t blame you. But I need to know that you’re okay. Just … just call me when you can. Or text me. I’m so sorry.”

He sighs deeply when he terminates the call, looking around him to see if the others are coming back yet, but he expects it will take a while to … He shakes his head, unable and unwilling to think about it and grabs his phone again, needing to talk to someone sane, someone he trusts more than anyone else. Someone fucking human!

 


	20. Dwalin

Dwalin fumbles his phone from his nightstand, already lying in bed. _Thorin is calling._ The display says. _What the fuck at this hour? He never calls at this hour unless he’s drunk out of his head._

“Yes, old friend. What makes yer call this late?”

Thorin draws in a deep breath when Dwalin answers his call. _Where the hell do I start?!_ “Mate, I … I’m worried about Dis. We had an argument …” he begins neutrally. Already he regrets dialing Dwalin’s number, but he does not know what else to do.

“An argument? Ye two never have an argument.” Dwalin frowns. “What exactly happened? Ye want to talk about his over the phone?” He already starts to put his jeans back on.

 _No I don’t want to talk about this over the phone! But I have no choice right now._ “I’ve fucked up,” he blurts out. “Big time. I … I can’t explain it to you over the phone, mate, it’s too complicated.” He bites his lip, thinking about what to say next. “Would you … Could you pop round, just to check that she is alright?” _Shit, she might tell him everything. How will he react to that?!_

Dwalin frowns even more, pulling up his zipper. “Yeah sure … but … will she even open the door at this time of night?” Thorin’s sister has always been a very good friend to him, just as Thorin himself, so he clearly begins to worry now. “What the fuck did ye do?” he asks again, sounding agitated. “Alright, never mind. Am on my way and you OWE me an explanation asap!”

“Yes I know. Thanks. I’ll … I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll catch up. Thanks again.” Thorin hangs up before Dwalin can ask any more.

Dwalin shakes his head. In their youth Dwalin, Thorin and his siblings had been up to lots of mischief but Thorin sounded never as agitated afterwards as he did now. What can he possibly have done to sound like this? Marrying Cate had been a pretty bad thing that got the siblings on edge with each other for a while but other than that they’ve always been inseparable. _Maybe they’ve become_ too _close…?_ Dwalin shakes his head again and shrugs into his jacket. _Maybe it has something to do with Fili…_

His mind whirls and his thoughts conjure the most bizarre pictures in his head as he drives the short distance to Dis’ house. As he gets there, he sees a dim light in the living room window.

Taking a deep breath he gets out of the car and rings their sign.

Dis jumps at the sound of her doorbell. Her instinct is to ignore it; after everything that had happened tonight she just wants to be left alone with her thoughts, unable to face the outside world, waiting, hoping to wake up tomorrow morning and find it all a bad dream. But when the late night caller is insistent she reluctantly hauls herself to her feet. By the musical tone of the way the bell is pressed she can already guess who it is - undoubtedly sent to check on her by her brother - and as she looks through the peephole her suspicions are confirmed.

She pulls open the door and tries her best to put a smile on her face, but failing dismally. “What time do you call this?” she smirks at her tall friend and leaves him to follow her into the living room, avoiding his eyes.

“A little late, I admit.” Dwalin immediately sees her red rimmed eyes, her huddled posture even though she tries to hide it. “Yer worried brother begged me to check on ye…” He leaves the _What has happened?_ floating around unsaid, taking a seat on the sofa.

Dis snorts. “I guessed.” She stays hovering for a moment before her normal habits kick in. “Cuppa?” she asks, pulling her cardigan closer around herself, feeling chilled to the core.

“Ye look like ye need somethin’ stronger than a cuppa. Spill. What happened?” Dwalin looks up at her, seeing her shake slightly. “Ye two never argue so this must be something really big.” He pats the empty space beside him to indicate for her to sit down.

Dis can only nod as she slowly shuffles towards the sofa and sits down next to her friend. She opens up her mouth to say something, but finds her throat constricted by too many emotions and a moment later she is sobbing her heart out on Dwalin’s broad chest.

Dwalin wraps his strong arms around her and rocks her like a child. “Shhh, its gonna be alright.” He feels his heart go out to her, the way she’s crying so bitterly. “Whatever it is we’ll sort it out.” _Thorin really could have given me a hint!_

“Is, is it Fili? Is he okay?” Dwalin can’t help but ask as she seems not able to stifle her sobs.

Dis nods through her heaving sobs, feeling both embarrassed but equally relieved to have someone here with her. Dwalin had always been a trusted friend. He was her brother’s best friend and she had grown up with him. He was a strong and intimidating looking guy with bold tattoos, but she knew that underneath that exterior lay an enormously big heart. I can’t tell him though. _How the hell do I tell him?_ “He’s … I … Oh Dwalin, why? Why has he done that to my baby?!”

“Done what?” Dwalin holds her gently at arms length. “Who has done what?” He feels anger rise suddenly at Thorin, making his sister that upset. “What did Thorin do? Cancel his job? Threw him out of his firm?” There is nothing else he can imagine that could have happened. “Or...wait a second…” Dwalin frowns deeply, searching her eyes. “He did not… they didn’t...I mean...didn’t do inappropriate things between uncle and nephew?”

Dis feels her eyes blow wide and she stares at Dwalin in shock, realising just what Dwalin must be thinking. “Oh God no! No! It’s nothing like that … Jesus, Dwalin!” She pushes herself slowly back up. “Thorin would never do that! He loves Fili, but not like _that!”_

“Alright.” Dwalin pulls her close again and strokes her hair. “So what then? Is anyone ill? Has he infected him with one of those nasty viruses we work with?” Dwalin feels his throat go tight at his question. _Please say no to that as well!_

 _You have no idea how close to the truth you are!_ Dis thinks angrily, but she cannot bring herself to say it, hearing the worry in Dwalin’s voice. “Have you met John?” she asks, circumventing the question.

"Who?!" Dwalin asks, wondering why Dis suddenly changes the subject.

“John. Thorin’s new boyfriend.” Dis tries to keep her judgement out of her voice. She had liked John at first sight. But now that she knows what she knows about him …

Dwalin’s eyes go wide at her statement and he entangles himself from their embrace to look at her again. “That is a wee detail he kept from me.” _Old Bastard._

Dis cannot help but snort again. _Yeah, I wonder why!_ “Well,” she smirks, “I think you should.” She gets herself up from the sofa to go and make that cup of tea anyway, before she says anything else. _Thorin should be explaining this, not me! He can tell Dwalin what exactly he has brought into our family!_

Dwalin stands too to follow her into the kitchen, not satisfied with her answer. “But what has Thorin’s new boyfriend got to do with Fili?” He leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ye don’t make any sense Dizzy.” He says softly.

“No, the world doesn’t make any sense to me at the moment,” Dis groans as she pours hot water in the cups. “I don’t even know where to begin.” She meets Dwalin’s eyes, knowing hers are full of grief. “You’d best ask Thorin.”

“Ye really make me angry about my best friend, Dizzy.” _Should I go see him now?_ He looks at the large kitchen clock. 0.30.

Dis grabs Dwalin’s forearm as fear suddenly grips her as she reads Dwalin's intention. “You must be careful.” _If he goes round there … That thing! And my Fili … Oh God_ … “It … it could be dangerous. _He_ is dangerous.” She swallows hard, wishing she could just say it, but it is so ridiculous that she can hardly believe herself, let alone ask her straight talking grounded friend to not burst out laughing.

“Dangerous?” Dwalin is getting more and more agitated now, grabbing for his jacket. “Ye mean that new boyfriend of his is dangerous? Should I call the police?” Dwalin now is suddenly worried for his friend as well.

“No!” Dis resolutely shakes her head. _My God, I can just imagine that conversation! They’ll have us in a straight jacket!_ “I … I can’t explain. But yes, I believe he’s dangerous.” _As is my Fili…._ “Just … just be careful if you are going to see Thorin. Promise me!” she urges him.

“Is Fili there too?” Dwalin hastily sips the tea she had made for him to not be rude. “I really wish ye could explain this to me a little better, Dizzy.”

Dis tries to find the words she needs to say, but she just finds tears brimming in her eyes again. “I can’t …” she sobs. “Yes … yes, Fee is there. But … He’s not my Fee!” she suddenly wails. “He’s killed my Fee. He’s made him into this thing!”

Dwalin gently pecks her on the cheek. “I’ll sort it. We’ll get your Fili back,” he soothes her, now convinced that this has to do with drugs. “I’ll call you when I’m back. Do not worry anymore!” he calls over his shoulder when he strides forcefully out of the door.

_What the fuck did ye get yerself into this time Dr Oakenshield?_

+++

After they had helped Fili to settle in the guest quarters of the house, Mitchell pulls a very silent Thorin into his ‘man cave’ and with him onto the large sofa. He wraps his arms around his lover and holds him tight to his chest, stroking him soothingly, pressing his lips into Thorin’s hair, saying nothing. The usual _It’s gonna be alright_ is frozen on his lips, because it isn’t. Not like Thorin probably wishes it to be.

"She's never going to forgive me," Thorin says after a very long brooding silence.

"I think she will." Mitchell strokes Thorin’s arm gently. “I’ve met many people and she strikes me as one with a very big heart.” _But damn. She doesn’t even know what has happened to her brother yet._ He can’t help but sigh heavily, despite his soothing words. “I’m sorry I brought such a mess over your family.”

Thorin opens his mouth to argue, but he finds he can’t really. In the space of the six days he has known Mitchell his world has been shattered, his beliefs have been shredded and his family has been torn apart. And he is beginning to realise that the risks of dating a vampire are not just about the risk of being bitten.

“My sister and I have always been very close. In fact all three of us were. My brother was a year younger than me. Dis and I have three years between us. She was only seventeen when she had Fili and her boyfriend left her when Fili was only three. They didn’t really set out to have a family if you get my drift. So, I tried to be a father figure to Fili, helped raise him.

“My brother was a fabulous uncle too, but he was away on his tours of duty a lot. Whenever we could we would all get together though. As you know, when someone in your family is in the armed forces you value the time you spend together. Even when you try your hardest not to think about it, deep down you always know that when you next say goodbye it could be the last time.”

“Thank you for telling me all of this. I really wish this evening, too, would have gone another way.” _Two nights in a row to ruin two people’s lives...make that three._ “You...do you want me to leave since I only bring trouble?” Mitchell says in a heavy voice, trying to sit up. “Of course I’ll be there for Fili… But if you would rather cope on your own… It would break my heart but I’d leave you alone.” _Please say no!_

Thorin stares at Mitchell in fright. “No! Please no!” He grabs his lover’s hand hard. “I … I need you. More than ever. I would not know what to do. It’s not just Fili, baby. It is me too. There are so many questions, so many things I need to know. Do not leave me now, baby.” The thought of that, now, with everything going on … he could just cry. He lets go of Mitchell’s hand and grabs his face in his hands instead, bringing his lips close to his. “I love you. I _need_ you to be with me. Please.”

“Oh Thorin, baby,” Mitchell kisses him very softly, tears running down his cheeks, blurring his sight. “I love you so, I do not want to leave you. Ever.” He stands up and pulls Thorin with him. “Lets go to bed. And tomorrow we need to make a list together with Fili. Of what we know, whom we know. Who could help us. Plus,” he turns to his lover, tracing his fingertips across his beautiful features. “We need to stay calm. We have all the time in the world. I...I could quit my job at the hospital...maybe...work for you?” Mitchell knows his words run away with him. “Or well, maybe not,” he laughs a little embarrassed. “At least be your science project?”

Thorin finds himself smiling for the first time since everything blew up at his sister’s house tonight. “Thank you for staying calm. I guess that really is where you show your true age and experience when the rest of us are at a complete loss. I am glad I have you by my side, John.” He returns the gentle kiss and then leads his lover out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

+++

After Dwalin has left Dis she sat back into her chair, unable to sleep. She feels like she is waking up from a nightmare and still has the shivers running down her spine. All she can see in her mind’s eye is Fili’s beautiful blue eyes turning this horrible, evil black. But she also sees his pain, his aching fright. _Oh my little one what has happened to you?_ It's still so hard to even begin to accept what the three men had told her. _VAMPIRES!_ No, it simply couldn’t be. Vampires were the stuff of fiction, of movies. They were not real!

But Fili had looked straight at her when he had told her what happened. And then he had changed before her eyes ...

She jolts as her phone vibrates on the little side table. She had been so on edge that the unexpected sound makes her bolt upright. As she sees it is a message from Fili she finds her hands shaking as she opens it, not knowing at all what it might say.

_Dear Mum,_

_I’m sorry I brought you so much pain and fright. We tried to hide this from you, but I wasn’t able to. I wanted you to know the truth. One night and morning lying to you was enough. I am what I am now. A vampire. I need to get to terms with it myself. I’m like a newborn baby. Mitchell really wants to raise me not as a killer. He is so kind. All of us will be looking for solutions to make us as less a threat as possible to mankind. Most of all we try to be human. We try to fit in. I need to learn so very much!! And I would be devastated if you cannot forgive the three of us. Please, mum. I am still your son and I love you very much. With all my heart. Your Filipe._

She can feel tears running down her face. “Oh little Fee …” she says out loud. “Of course I will forgive you. Of course I still love you.” Right now she cannot think about her brother or his lover. She needs to focus on one thing at a time, on the most important person in her life.

_Fili, I am so sorry how I reacted. It was such a shock. I am still finding it hard to believe, to take it all in. But I need you to know that I love you, no matter what. You are my baby and you always will be. I am so angry that this happened to you. Of course I am, I am your mother, I want to protect you from any harm, even if you are twenty five years old. But most of all I miss you terribly. I hate how we parted, shouting at each other. I wish I could just cuddle you in my arms and make everything better for you, little one. Please look after yourself. And please can we meet somewhere tomorrow to talk?_

She suddenly has a horrible thought as she types that last bit. She feels ridiculous as she types the next sentence but she needs to start taking this seriously.

_Does the sun harm you now? Do we need to meet at night? Love you always, you will always be my beautiful boy. Love, Mum._

Fili’s tears run freely as he reads his mother’s response. _Thank God, she isn’t mad with me anymore!_

_I’m so very happy for your answer. :D THANK YOU!! We do not need to meet at night. Vampires can live in daylight. Can I meet you at home after work?_

Dis smiles in relief, both that Fili sounds so much more like himself in that second message and also that they can meet in the daytime. _I wonder what else is and isn't true,_ she wonders with some curiosity and then catches herself as she realises it is that family trait that got her brother and son into this mess in the first place.

_Yes. After work is good. Thank you. Be good. Love you. Xx_

Fili hugs the mobile to his chest. _Thank you mum._ He thinks again, rolling up in bed, pulling the covers up to his nose. He feels safe here. Not worried to do any harm to his mother. Not worried he has to lie. He stares at the big TV a little longer and then manages to somehow drift off into some kind of sleep.

+++

 

Dwalin drives all the way to Thorin’s estate way too fast, fuming. _How dare he make my Dizzy so upset!! But...what has happened to him?! What the hell is going on here? The last time we spoke Thorin had been so happy to finally get that divorce going from Cate and after two weeks everything seems to have turned worse?_

He hits the breaks so they make a terrible noise in the otherwise silent night and jumps out of the car, slamming the door shut and walking straight for the gate, ringing the doorbell violently, completely forgetting that Dis had warned him to be careful.

_If there is a drug party going on there, I need to put a stop to it!_

At the screeching of the tires outside Mitchell is out of bed and at the window in full vampire mood. _Attack?_ But the bald man outside looks harmless except for his fury so he changes back reluctantly, listening if he can hear anything from Fili’s room. But there is nothing so far.

Thorin bolts upright as the doorbell tears through the silent house. “What the …” He rubs his eyes and then looks at the clock, trying to focus on the digits. _Just gone 1am, who the hell … Dwalin._ He realises instantly it can only be him. Unless Cate got her knickers in a twist over something, but he will place his bets on his first guess. _Oh fuck, this can’t be good._ His eyes search the darkness for his lover, suddenly realising just how clear his sight is in the semi darkness. “John?” he furrows his brow as he finds him standing by the window. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a bald man outside. Black BMW. He’s angry as hell.”

Thorin sighs, rubbing his face. “I know. He’s my friend.” He throws the duvet off him and gets out of bed, reaching for his bathrobe.

“Did you send him to your sister?” Mitchell asks pulling on his jeans and yellow tank top.

Thorin feels his cheeks flush as Mitchell reads him like an open book. “Yes,” he coughs. He looks at his lover and shakes his head as he is already halfway dressed. “Let me sort this. This is my problem, not yours.”

Mitchell inclines his head a little. “Well … I’m not lying naked in bed while strangers are in the house,” he winks and kisses Thorin fully. “I’ll have a look if Fili woke up.” _I’d like to listen in though._ “Is he a _really_ good friend?”

“Thanks, baby. Yes, he is my lifelong best friend. And I doubt this is going to be a quick or pleasant conversation.” Thorin ties the belt around his robe and gives Mitchell a chaste kiss on the cheek before making his way downstairs as Dwalin continues to ring the bell.

 _Why aren’t there any lights on if there is a party going on?_ Dwalin thinks just before the hallway lightens up and he sees Thorin emerge at the front door in a bathrobe only. He frowns, hands at his hips, glooming.

Thorin presses the control for the gates and braces himself for the argument. Having known Dwalin all his life he is all too familiar with his short fuse. He also knows Dwalin has a terrible soft spot for his sister so he can only imagine what mood he will be in. And he wonders how much his friend already knows and how much he is still about to find out about just how deep he’s got himself and his family in trouble.

“Since when do ye doing drugs _again?”_ Dwalin hollers as he marches up the stairs. “And how _dare_ ye get wee Fili into it and who the hell his JOHN?!”

Thorin stares at his friend absolutely gobsmacked. He had had a thousand answers ready on his tongue for whatever Dwalin was going to say … apart from _that_ accusation. “Drugs? What the fuck are you on about?” He lets his friend push him aside as he storms into the house, throwing a quick glance up the stairs to check that Mitchell has not decided to get involved.

Dwalin walks straight into Thorin’s kitchen and helps himself to a beer out of the fridge. “Well, Dizzy says your new boyfriend _John_ has killed her Fili and turned him into a _thing!_ To me that’s talk about drugs.” He takes a big swig out of the bottle. “She didn’t make much sense though but she was _SO UPSET…”_ He strides towards Thorin and pokes him harshly in the chest. “You may be my best friend, but I will _not_ tolerate such things! _WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!”_ He suddenly yells.

“Me,” Mitchell says calmly, standing in the doorway. He decided he cannot stay silent with those accusations against his lover and even though Thorin might become as upset with him as his friend is right now he wants to have a say in the matter.

Thorin feels his blood turn to ice as he hears Mitchell’s voice. _Damn it, John!_ He tries to intervene, tries to grab Dwalin and hold him back as his friend shaped like a brick wall immediately turns on his lover, but he is not quite quick enough.

As soon as Dwalin sees the _youth!_ standing in the doorway he sees red and his fist wants to go straight for that way too pretty face.

Mitchell catches that fist effortlessly mid air, twisting Dwalin’s arm and grinning while doing so. Then he lets him go abruptly.

Dwalin staggers backwards, enormously puzzled. “What the fuck?”

Thorin can’t help but watch this exchange unfold before his eyes with some amusement. He knows the whole situation is far from funny, but seeing Dwalin put in his place by someone who on the face of it would be knocked out cold in any other circumstance is putting a smirk on his face. He leans back against the worktop and shakes his head. “Why don’t you just calm down and then I will introduce you properly. I know you are pissed off, but you are in my house and John is my guest, so I suggest you apologise.”

“I do _not_ apologise to someone who endangers my friends with _goddamn drugs!”_ Dwalin doesn’t give it a rest, eyeing Mitchell suspiciously. _Guest?! Only wearing jeans and a flimsy tank top? Damn Thorin! You are far gone with this K I D !_ “And WHERE the hell is Fili?!”

“Will you stop waffling on about drugs,” Thorin sighs, reaching into the fridge himself now, taking out a beer for himself and Mitchell. “There are no drugs. This has nothing to do with drugs, that I can assure you. And Fili is asleep in the annex.” _At least he was until you started kicking off!_ He steps forward to his lover, handing him his beer. “Dwalin, this is John Mitchell. He is my partner,” he decides to do the introductions anyway, even though it seems a bit late. “John, Dwalin McTavish, my best friend.”

“P….?” _Partner? Since when does he know the boy?_ Dwalin swallows and shakes his head.

“I’m pleased to meet Thorin’s best friend.” Mitchell holds out his hand. “I’m sorry it is in such unusual circumstances.”

Dwalin eyes the youngster once more from close up, trying to get his rage under control. He is certainly not pleased to meet this guy but he reluctantly shakes his hand anyway and curtly nods. _Doesn’t look like a junkie._ “Alright. So if it is not about drugs, why has Dizzy been so upset then?” Dwalin sits down on one of the kitchen chairs, looking more calmly from one man to the other. “And why the hell did she say Fili was killed when he wasn’t?”

Fili only hears the question from outside the hallway and stops mid stride. _Well, I was._ But he decides to wait, to not make the next mess. Maybe the men haven’t gotten to the point to tell uncle Dwalin about vampires yet. So he just stays silent and listens.

 _Well done. Stay there Fili._ Mitchell thinks, pleased with his protege and smiles a little.

“This is going to take a while to explain,” Thorin sighs, taking a sip from his beer and leaning against the bar again. “Aren’t you wondering howcome someone who looks only in his twenties and not strong enough to take you on was able to so easily overpower you?” he asks casually, taking another sip as he keeps his eyes on his friend.

“Maybe he’s a professional wrestler or something? Taking funny stuff to gain such strength?” Dwalin quizzically looks at Mitchell’s slender frame. “Yeah yeah, I know it’s not about drugs…,” he trails off wondering where the conversation is going.

Thorin snorts and looks at Mitchell. _I am just going to say it,_ he tries to convey with his eyes, knowing they can talk around this for another hour but eventually the truth will have to come out. “No. John is not a wrestler. He is a vampire.” He holds Dwalin’s gaze, waiting with baited breath for his reaction.

“A v....?” _A vampire … a yes …_ “A vampire?!” Dwalin does a double take.

“And so am I now,” Fili decides to use that moment to break the truth to Dwalin all in one go.

Thorin looks up in surprise, feeling his heart shatter once more at the truth of what had happened to his beloved nephew. “You’re awake. I am sorry if we woke you up. Would you like a beer?” he asks, moving to the fridge already, feeling the tension in the air as thick as glass.

“Yes, thanks uncle,” Fili smiles grateful, “that is why mom was so upset. We told her this evening.”

 _Oh of course that makes sense now,_ Dwalin thinks but then says, taking in Fili’s normal appearance. “Ye sure ye all aren’t taking any drugs?” _Maybe someone slipped some into my coffee this afternoon?_ “Vampires aren’t real.”

Mitchell bends to Fili and whispers something into his ear and the next thing Dwalin sees are two pairs of completely black eyes staring back at him.

Thorin tries not to groan as his lover and nephew shift before his eyes. “I am afraid that they are,” he says, clasping Dwalin’s shoulder. “And to just complete your nightmare for tonight,” he decides to just throw it all out there even though Dis does not even know this yet, “I’m a halfling,” he says quietly in his friend’s ear and then walks over to his lover and kisses him on the lips.

“Get out of here,” Dwalin stares at the three of them in utter disbelief. “What ... what does halfling mean and _why the fuck_ is Fili a vampire? Poor Dizzy! What did you guys do?”

“You are going to need something stronger than a beer before we tell you all that,” Thorin half smiles. “Let’s go and sit in the living room and we’ll start at the beginning.”

_+++_

After Dwalin has heard the whole tale, he’s sitting there silently. Shell shocked. His gaze wandering from one man to the other and back. “And ye told all that to poor Dizzy just like ye told it to me now?” He shakes his head, looking at Fili whom he knows since he was a baby then at Thorin.

Of course he can see what his friend sees in Mitchell. He understands it a bit better now. John Mitchell is one hell of an attractive man. And not as bad an influence as he thought at first sight. Well mannered, clearly not as young as it seems and Dwalin could almost feel the sparks flying between Mitchell and Thorin. He’s most impressed about the responsibility both expressed for Fili. How they want to help him and take him under their wing. But still…

“Vampires…” he mutters under his breath and shakes his head. “All around us...fuck.”

Mitchell grins a little amused, actually liking the tall bald man after getting to know him for about two hours. He’s a very grounded and rational thinking person. He can just see why Dwalin and Thorin are best friends. _Wait til you hear about werewolves._

“So, there you have it, warts and all…” Thorin sinks back again as Dwalin is chewing it over. “It’s crazy, I know. But .. true. By the way, Dis doesn’t know yet about my … ehm condition. I’d be grateful if you’d keep that one to yourself for now.”

“Ye’ve always been a little on the crazy side, my friend…” Dwalin sighs, “But this tops everything.” He looks at Fili. “Yer mother really didn’t take the news well, I can tell you that.”

“How was she when you left her?” Fili asks anxiously.

“I promised her to set things straight … I need to call her.”

Thorin looks at the clock above the fireplace, “Not now. It’s three in the morning. Do you wanna crash in the spare room?” he asks his friend, yawning himself now.

“Yeah thanks mate. Somehow we all need to be at work tomorrow morning … despite all this … Do I understand that right? Life just goes on like normal? Like nothing has happened _at all?”_ Dwalin asks, just to make sure.

Thorin looks to Mitchell now, who nods. “The world cannot know about this,” Thorin stresses. “It’s not ready.” _Not until I understand this much much better!_ “So yes, life goes on as normal as we possibly can.” He throws Dwalin a curt smile. “Thank you, for listening, for not freaking out. As you can see we are having to deal with a lot between us at the moment and I am relieved that I can still rely on my best friend’s support.”

“Thank you,” Mitchell says quietly, “for your understanding.” He smiles his best human smile, really relieved that the situation didn’t get as worse as he thought it would in the beginning.

“No thank ye all for trusting me with this.” Dwalin strokes across his bald head in a little embarrassed gesture. “And I’m sorry I barged in on ye like this in the middle of the night.” He looks a little sheepishly at Thorin now. “But Dis … it was good ye told me to go to her. I’ll help yer make her understand, if I can,” he says softly.

Fili suppresses the urge to hug Dwalin as he’d done every so often when he was way younger. He smiles gratefully. “That would be very nice of you uncle Dwalin.”

“Please,” Thorin agrees. “It broke my heart to see her so upset, to have to leave her. For you for checking in on her. If … if there is any way … For Fili’s sake more than mine.” He looks to his nephew, feeling such guilt for having put him in this situation.

“She is calmer now, uncle. I texted her and she texted me back and we’re going to meet tomorrow.” Fili finally says, really glad that everyone has gotten over the waves of first shock now. He had not been able to get a whole sentence out before that.

Thorin looks to Fili in surprise. They had all been so caught up in the story that he had not even thought to ask Fili how he had been, let alone consider he had been able to talk to his mother. “Thank god,” he whispers under his breath, feeling, however, that the sentence almost tastes bitter on his tongue and he swallows hard. “I’m glad. Perhaps …” he looks at Dwalin again, “Would you mind going with Fili when he does? I would feel better if you did.”

“Fili, would that be alright with ye?” Dwalin looks at the youngster.

“Of course.” Fili is actually relieved for the suggestion.

“Alright then.” Dwalin nods at Thorin.

“Then I suggest we all try and get some sleep for what is left of the night,” Thorin says, getting to his feet and reaching out for Mitchell. “You know your way, mate, the room should be ready,” he smiles to Dwalin.

Fili and Dwalin make their ways into their bedrooms, while the other two go up the stairs for the second time tonight.

Thorin strips down and smiles at his lover. He slides himself under the crisp white duvet and opens up his arms to Mitchell. "Come here, baby. I want to hold you and cuddle you until I fall asleep."

Mitchell would have grinned at the crisp white bedding at any other night. But not tonight. Tonight they’d destroyed someone else's life dreams again and even after their long talk with Thorin’s best friend he still feels all dull and so very much responsible.

He pulls of his own clothes, joining Thorin, kissing the other man gently and then lies down beside him, his head on Thorin’s chest, listening to the oddly slow heartbeat. “Thank you for not pushing me away even though I’ve stirred up your and your family’s lives pretty bad.” He pulls Thorin close. “We’ll make the best of this, I promise you,” he places a kiss between all those dark curls on his lover’s chest. “She’ll forgive you. Maybe not tomorrow but she will. Dwalin will help. I’m sure about that,” another sweet kiss, “Try to sleep, sweetheart.”

Thorin likes those sweet words of endearment spoken so tenderly to him. "Thank you, baby. I feel a weight has lifted off my shoulders having told Dwalin. He’s been a true friend to both me and my sister. I am more hopeful now things will sort themselves out. Goodnight," he presses loving kisses back on Mitchell's forehead and then falls into a restless sleep.


	21. Denial

"I'm jealous," Mitchell murmurs into Thorin's chest hair when a cruel alarm wakes them.

 Thorin groans softly, slowly opening his eyes as he swats his arm out to silence the alarm. “What did you say, my love?” he mumbles, turning over to cuddle Mitchell tighter, burying deep kisses into his ebony curls.

 "I'm jealous. Of Dwalin," Mitchell showers Thorin’s chest with tiny kisses, then looks at the time, wondering if he should stop or move his way further down. "He has known you all his life..."

 Thorin chuckles softly. “Yeah, and …? Why does that make you jealous, baby?” He knows they should get up, but right now he is far too comfortable with Mitchell’s tender loving kisses to move even an inch.

"He seems to know a lot about you." Mitchell stops and moves up to eye level, looking at his sleep-tussled lover. "I'd like to know as much about you as you are willing to tell me." He kisses Thorin softly, not caring for morning breath.

 Thorin sighs and smiles against Mitchell’s lips. “He _does_ know a lot about me. Too much, perhaps. What is it that you would so eagerly like to know about me, baby? I have no secrets from you.”

“I guess we have to save that for tonight and get up? Or is the boss allowed to come in to work as he pleases?” Mitchell teases, loving the shade of blue Thorin’s eyes have in the dim morning light.

 “Hm, well since half my staff seems to be staying in my house at the moment …” Thorin stretches his arms out and flicks Mitchell’s nose. “Come on then, I’ll make everyone some breakfast. I think after last night we all need a decent start to the day.” He throws back the duvet and hangs his long legs over the edge of the bed, waiting for the rest of his body to follow. “Oh fuck!” he groans as another unresolved issue comes into his head. “I knew there was something else I needed to talk to Dwalin about ...,” he groans.

“He works for you too?” Mitchell really doesn’t want to get out of bed and lets his hands slide over Thorin’s back. “Is he the man who can solve the security glass issue?”

“Yes,” Thorin answers both questions in one. “He will.” He pushes himself up now and stumbles into the on-suite. “Don’t worry, babe,” he calls back. “It’s the least of our worries right now.”

“I am not worrying.” Mitchell is behind his lover in light speed and wraps his arms around him. “Are we going to have a cold shower together to wake up?” He nuzzles his nose into all that wild hair, sniffing playfully.

Thorin jolts at the sudden appearance of his lover. “Jesus babe, wish you wouldn’t do that,” he growls. He looks up at the large bathroom mirror and gasps as he looks at their combined reflection - or distinct lack of it as the case may be. It’s as if he is looking at himself through a steamed up mirror, even though the surface is as clear as water. And as always there is no sign of his lover full stop.

“I’m sorry.” Mitchell murmurs into Thorin’s mane and then steps back and into the shower, not noticing his lover’s confusion. “I’d better keep my distance this morning with your friend in the house.” He turns on the water. “You make me way too horny way too fast,” he sighs a little regretfully, not paying any attention to the mirror at all, since mirrors became useless to him nearly a century ago now. 

 “Mitchell, how the fuck am I supposed to shave like this?” Thorin growls, pointing at the now useless mirror.

“Fuck!” Mitchell exclaims and then swallows as he finally looks at his lover’s reflection. _Is he really gone that far already?_

 Thorin blinks at his reflection again. _Shit! What does that mean? That I am more vampire than human already?_ He turns to his lover and smirks. “You’re gonna have to do it for me then.” And he pushes the razor blade out to him.

“Let me do it?!” Mitchell looks at Thorin in shock. _I don’t even know what I look like myself anymore! If not for Annie for telling me what to do with my hair I’d probably look like a right mess._ “You trust me with a razor blade?”

“I trust you with two razor blades already,” Thorin chuckles, kissing Michell’s soft mouth hard. “Hmm, you smell of sex still,” he grins. “I think it is ingrained in you now,” he teases rubbing himself against his lover’s wet skin. “Or maybe that’s just my wishful thinking … Do you know it already feels like months since I last fucked you?” he whispers in Mitchell’s ear, licking his earlobe.

Mitchell groans at that. “You really want us to have sex right now with your friend staying downstairs?” Mitchell asks huskily. “And besides, you smell like sex all the time. It’s our instinct, the vampire inside you that makes you stronger, makes you hear and see better … and of course smell the tiny details.” Mitchell makes a real show now of sniffing Thorin’s skin, growing harder as he does.  

“I see.” Thorin feels like Mitchell has just dumped a bucket of ice water over him and his growing interests dies instantly. “I’ll go and make breakfast.” He rushes out of the shower and grabs for a towel. _Damn! Damn this fucking_ thing! _So sex is just about blood, just about fucking instinct now?_ He feels a stab in his heart as he remembers a conversation some days ago now, when they first made love without losing control … _It’s a weapon. It’s hunger. It’s just about the blood._ “Oh shit!” He throws the towel on the bed and yanks a pair of slacks out of the wardrobe, pulling them on in an angry motion.

“Thorin! What the fuck has gotten into you?” Mitchell stands dripping in front of his lover, wanting to prevent him from running out on him. “One moment you’re all playful and rub yourself against me, _wanting me,_ and the next you storm out like you’ve been bitten by a tarantula?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Thorin snarls at Mitchell, pulling a t-shirt on. “I - I don’t know who I am anymore,” he utters, voice contracted with frustration. “Which bit is _me_ and which bit is that … that fucking blood!” He slams the wardrobe door shut with his palm, causing the whole structure to vibrate.

 _“_ It is _both_ you now!” Mitchell understands his lover’s frustration all too well. “That’s what you keep telling me. That you love _both_ my sides and so do I!” Mitchell grabs for Thorin and kisses him brutally, to show the vampire inside his lover his strength, that he has an equal. “I love both your sides and if you feel like you need to fuck me _right now, and hard,_ then do it. I won’t break and it will _still_ be about love! We are different. We aren’t…”

“Stop talking!” Thorin growls, silencing those lips with an equally urgent kiss of his own, pushing Mitchell backwards until they fall onto the bed. He doesn’t want to talk anymore. For once doesn’t want to analyse. Just **FUCK**.

He yanks his shirt back off even quicker than he had put it on and pulls at his zipper as he licks and bites with still blunt teeth at Mitchell’s soaking wet skin.

Mitchell turns around and puts himself on all fours, presenting his backside to his angry lover. “Fuck me. Take me. Make me all yours.”

“ **Mine**.” Thorin feels the blood inside him throb now as that splendid hallucinogenic vision takes over. No tenderness this time, no gentle preparation. He drags his nails down Mitchell’s back, leaving little red trails in his skin which immediately fade again. He pulls his lover’s cheeks apart roughly and pushes in without any further warning.

Mitchell had seen this coming, of course, and if they’d been alone he would have howled like an animal in heat because it felt that good. So much pain and pleasure all at once. So much force. Instead he bites his own wrist, letting his dark side out to play as well. He wonders briefly how that’s possible but shuts his brain out. Wriggling beneath the onslaught, fisting his own growing erection harshly.

Thorin can feel the last remnants of his human consciousness take a backseat as the vampire takes possession of him. **_Good. Hard._** He pounds Mitchell down against the mattress with relentless force, feeling each thrust invigorate him.

 ** _Smell. Blood._** He feels the throb right in his temples now and that strange tingling feeling in his gums as his fangs drop. They are like sexual pleasures just as much as his pulsing erection. He leans over, draping his entire body over his lover’s rocking body as he presses his lips against the vein in Mitchell’s neck.

Mitchell curses himself for not having asked Thorin before if he really wants to drink more of his blood, but that thought is only a flimsy idea in those waves of all-consuming pleasure. “ **Bite me**!” He groans loudly. “ **Need you to do it! Take it!”**

The blood feels like fire on his tongue, hot, thick, pulsing with this alternative life. The feeling of his fangs sinking deeper through that soft flesh, deep into the vein, tapping into that source of eternal life … He clasps his lips over the wound, sucking, not wanting to spill a single drop. He wants to bathe himself in it. His hips still pound ferociously, digging deep into that wonderful tight channel.

 _BLISS!! NEVER FELT BETTER!_ Mitchell grabs for Thorin’s arm and sinks his own fangs deep into the flesh, all rational thought gone. Their sucking matches the rhythm of Thorin’s thrusts. Mitchell spreads his legs more to change the angle a bit. _More. Deeper. Harder! I’m all yours!_

Thorin feels utterly lost in the swirls of feelings, his human side already long gone and his vampire side now just reacting, feeding, fucking … _Instinct_ … Yes! “ **Come**!” he howls, completely oblivious now to the world around him. There is just Mitchell … Just blood and sex… He bites again, gulping down the fresh wave of blood as his orgasm envelopes him.

When Mitchell feels hot fluid shoot up so very deep inside of him he lets go of Thorin’s arm and moans loudly, crazy with want. Those fangs in his neck are like he’s being fucked all over again. The entry points pulsing with Thorin’s orgasm. But as soon as his lover loosens his grip on him a little, Mitchell turns them over in the blink of an eye.

He throws Thorin on his back, forces his legs up and then buries himself oh so very deep into that body beneath him. He doesn’t need to bite again; he licks away the fresh blood that lingers on his lips. He stares into those black eyes of his lover as he spills his own seed equally deep inside. “ **All MINE!”**

 **“Yes. Yours.** ” Thorin submits instantly to his elder - his parent and master - moaning as he is penetrated deeply, feeling his body stretch around that scorching cock as Mitchell instantly bottoms out and fills him up. He throws back his head in the bloody pillows. His senses are licking up everything that Mitchell offers him, the feeling, the smell. He feels like every cell of his lover is somehow connected to his own and he surrenders to that sensory overload.  “ **I love** you …” His dark side seems to reconnect with his human side.

Mitchell bends down and devours Thorin hungrily, mixing each other’s blood inside their mouths, swirling his tongue as his hips stutter in his wild orgasm. **Blood. Love. Sated.**

Thorin’s fangs retract fully. Eyesight back to almost human again as he wraps his arms around his beloved, kissing that bloody mouth still, but no longer for that insatiable hunger, for that untamed lust. Just love … “My world. John … You are my everything.”

“So are you, my baby,” Mitchell cuddles into the human embrace now, pressing his lips against that pulsing vein in Thorin’s neck. “Thank you for letting me be _me,”_ he gasps, feeling the waves of fresh blood taking their course through his whole body. “I drank a lot though … I feel like a new born…” He moves up on his elbows suddenly, staring at Thorin, his brain now fully working again. “How are _you_ feeling?!”

“Satisfied …” Thorin smiles. He takes Mitchell’s hand and puts it over his heart. “I don’t think it matters anymore …”

Mitchell keeps staring at his lover as he feels almost no heartbeat under his palm and with his vampire senses as well. It’s only very very distant and super slow. “Oh Jesus…Oh fuck, Thorin …” Mitchell doesn’t know if he’s shocked or still too dizzy from his incredible orgasm or if he’s just hallucinating. “I-I killed you…” He sits up, trailing his hands across Thorin’s bloody stomach. “Say something…” he croaks, tears running down his cheeks.

 Thorin reaches for Mitchell’s hand. The high of their sex and the blood is seeping away slowly and an enormous exhaustion is taking over that weighs like an elephant on his chest. “No, baby. You have not killed me. Come here,” he drags him into his arms. “You are giving me a new life.”

“I love you so very much. We’ve … You are a vampire made out of love, baby…” Mitchell’s brain doesn’t understand it yet but his heart does. He traces his finger along Thorin’s lips. “So you’ve got my blood and I yours…” _I do not want to think about what this actually means just now._

“Babe … what _is_ a vampire?” Thorin screws up his face. “Am I one? My heart still beats. I know it’s slow. What am I now?”

“I think as soon as you’ve got such deadly, wonderful fangs to play with you are a vampire … Not sure about that precious heartbeat of yours…” Mitchell bends down and kisses Thorin’s chest right above his heart. “You’ve got superhuman strength. Your body adjusts to injury very fast…” Mitchell caresses Thorin’s buttock. “You wouldn’t have been able to take me like that, if you still would be all human. We were really intense…”

“Hm… yes …” Thorin grins, resting his eyes for a moment. But they spring open just as quickly again. “How intense?” He can’t actually remember a lot of it. The start yes … and the after throb of his orgasm … “Shit, how loud were we?”

Mitchell starts to laugh now. “I tried to hold it in the beginning but you were pretty much gone after a while … They might have got an idea what we were up to …”

Thorin cannot help but laugh. “That is going to be embarrassing around the breakfast table later. Oops,” he chuckles, putting a finger to his lips in a very feminine way. “I guess we should have that shower … again. And then go downstairs.”

“Are you alright again?” Mitchell caresses his lover’s bloody mouth. “You look fucking gorgeous like this and I don’t want to get out of our bloody bed. Now even less than before.”

“Mmm, if we didn’t have guests …” He tussles Mitchell’s hair and then rolls himself slowly out of bed. “Yes … I think I am alright. A little unsteady. You coming?”

“Again? I would love to,” Mitchell teases and gets up. “You think we can take that shower together? Well, at least you won't need to worry about shaving anymore. Try the mirror.”

Thorin steps into the bathroom again and looks in the mirror as requested. “I guess you’re right,” he sighs when there is now but a faint ghost of his reflection there, flickering like a dying candle. He turns his back on the image and smiles faintly at his lover. “A new life,” he stresses again. “Of love. With our child.”

Mitchell had stood behind Thorin and saw that only faint image as well. He takes him into his arms. “Yes, born out of love, my beloved. With our child.” He kisses those bloody lips softly. “We’ll figure it all out.”

Thorin lets the warm water run blissfully down his tortured body. As he closes his eyes he has the strangest sensation run through him. When a moment ago he had felt on the brink of passing out as his heart had slowed down so much he was expecting it to stop beating at any moment, now he can feel that strong blood swirl through his veins with renewed energy, as if it is poking each of his organs to wake up and spring back into life. “Mitchell …” he gasps, slowly opening his eyes again.

“What is it?” Mitchell just can’t resist to step into the large shower cubicle with his lover, washing the blood and semen off them. First he needed to support Thorin because he was swaying weakly, but he suddenly feels a wave of energy erupt through that body he’s holding so close.

“Feel,” Thorin grabs Mitchell’s hand placing it onto his chest once more. His eyes are wide from the sudden adrenaline rush he feels as his heartbeat speeds up again.

“Jesus!” Mitchell stares at Thorin in utter disbelief. “That’s a miracle. YOU are a miracle!” Mitchell puts their foreheads together and locks his gaze with the most alive blue-grey gaze he’s ever seen, while the water is pouring down on them. He feels Thorin’s heart pound with every fibre of his own whole being.

“Am I?” Thorin grins, loving Mitchell’s attention and awe of what is happening to him. “Well, clearly the vampire is not ready to kill its human host yet.” He pulls Mitchell into his arms. “I feel _alive!_ ” he hums in his ear.

“Hmmm, I feel that you’re alive.” Mitchell turns his head to capture his lover’s mouth in yet another gentle kiss. Their tongue play so different than before. He lets his hands travel over Thorin’s veins slowly and senses his own blood throb through Thorin. There is no anger there or will of possession. But a deep calmness between them.

“Let’s finish up and look after our guests. I think we have kept them waiting long enough. And you are running late for work, sexy,” Thorin smiles, kissing Mitchell once more before he begins to rinse his hair.

“Let me do that please.” Mitchell can’t get enough of his lover’s hair and starts to massage his scalp. “I am getting the impression you might become your very own experiment. My blood giving you life without you having been dead. I’ve never heard about that ever...”

“Well, I like to be unique. Who likes to follow the masses?” Thorin beams as he relaxes into Mitchell’s fingers massaging his scalp.

+++

Fili had walked into the kitchen about twenty minutes ago, intend on being as normal as he can be. A strange feeling inside him had told him even before he entered the kitchen that Dwalin was already there, making himself a coffee.

“Morning Fili. What are ye having?” Dwalin chirps. “I waited for a while for yer uncle to get up first, but ehm …” he grimaces as he fills up the water reservoir. “I think breakfast may just be a little while …”

Fili grins at Dwalin meaningfully. “Yeah, it might be. Luckily we both are almost at home here,” he says, wanting to cover his ears as he hears yet another odd noise from upstairs.

“Jesus,” Dwalin mutters under his breath at the growling that is coming from Thorin’s bedroom. “If I knew no better I’d be running up there to check on him.” He turns the radio up a little louder to try and drown out the noises and smiles awkwardly at Fili. “Coffee?”

Fili nods. The animal like noises stir something inside of him though and he feels even more awkward than he would have before he had become a vampire. He hastily searches for his muesli bowl, trying to keep his distance from Dwalin, who suddenly smells funny to him.

“Y’re alright lad?” Dwalin asks as Fili’s eyes look haunted, like he is wired. _No drugs_ , he reminds himself. _Just vampires._ He cannot help laugh out loud as he thinks about that statement. _Just_ fucking _vampires!_

“No, not really. I feel weird.” Fili admits, anxiety creeping up on him.

“Weird?” Dwalin shuffles uncomfortably, unsure what he exactly means by that. _Damn Thorin, stop screwing and haul your ass down here!_ he thinks frustratedly. He lets the machine finish the frothy cappuccino and hands it to the blond young man. “What ehm sort of weird…?”

“I’d better make some toast and eggs.” _He smells funny. Since when does Dwalin smell funny … Like … like … oh shit … no! Please no! “_ I wish they’d stop. This is unnerving and embarrassing!” Fili gets the pan out of the cupboard and puts it on the stove a bit too loudly.

“Aye …” Dwalin sighs. When he and Thorin had been in college together they’d both had the displeasure of having to listen to each other having a romp with girlfriends and boyfriends in Thorin’s case and although Thorin had never been particularly quiet in the bedroom this was quite something else. “Are ye … are ye going to work today?” Dwalin asks, just to have something to talk about.

“Of course,” Fili snaps, “Behaving normal, remember?” He puts as many eggs into the pan as he can find. “Do you think they’re alright? This doesn’t sound normal to me…” Fili tries to put his concern somewhere else and not at his own strangely fluttering insides.

“Alright, laddie, no need to bite my head off.” _Shit, that probably was a poor choice of words!_ “Er … I don’t know …” he cringes. _How do I know what a vampire and a half-vampire fucking is supposed to sound like? Jesus, this is all sorts of screwed up!_

Fili wipes his head around at those words. He starts to panic. _What do I do? I don’t want to have Dwalin for breakfast. How do I stop this?_ He takes a large bite from the toast he’s holding in his hands and chews forcefully.

Dwalin breathes a sigh of relief when the howls upstairs finally stop. “I guess they’ll be down shortly,” he tries to reassure Fili who looks more agitated by the minutes. “I might just go and have a smoke,” he adds, looking for any excuse to get out of the house for a moment. He could just grab his keys and leave, but he does not want to leave the young man on his own completely whilst his elders are taking a deeper interest in each other than he’d like to think about.

“Yes, you do that.” Fili says tightly. “The eggs will be ready when you’re done. Sorry, I’m not sure what’s happening right now.” Fili licks his lips and is not sure if he’s glad when Dwalin has left the kitchen or not. He gasps for air and has to hold himself up at the counter to not go after him.

+++

“Morning Fee!” Thorin smiles far too happily, completely oblivious to his nephew’s distress. He swaggers towards the coffee machine, feeling absolutely on top of the world. “Did you sleep well in the end?”

“I wanted to bite Dwalin,” Fili blurts out, not knowing what else to do.

“Oh damn, where is he? I take it you didn’t?” Mitchell grabs Fili gently by the shoulders and looks at him intensely.

Fili shakes his head. “He’s gone out for a smoke.” 

Thorin looks at both Fili and Mitchell and for some reason just bursts out laughing. “I am sorry, I know it’s not funny,” he snorts, when Mitchell throws him a reprimanding look. “But you must admit that sounded pretty funny.”

Mitchell rolls his eyes at Thorin and then leads Fili to a chair to sit down. “Tell me what happened, little one.” He rubs his back soothingly.

“We … we heard you…” Fili says, embarrassed. “And I felt all … well damn! It was obvious what you were doing and it was like I wanted to do it too and at the same time I started to smell Dwalin in a different way, like I was pulled towards him … My fangs were starting to tingle, I focused in on his vein … Shit Mitchell! I hate that!”

Thorin can feel the silly smirk drop from his face now as he realises just what impact their rather noisy get together has had on his nephew. “I’ll go and find Dwalin,” he says, patting Fili on the shoulder and looking to Mitchell for an okay, that he will be fine with Fili for a moment.

“Yeah, good idea,” Mitchell nods.

“He doesn’t know,” Fili says shakily. “I tried to concentrate on making breakfast but I think I was rude to him.”

“You did very well. How are you feeling now?” _Fuck! Damn blood thirst. It’s really ingrained in that damn vampire blood._

“Hungry,” Fili only says.

“Hungry hungry or hungry for blood?” Mitchell asks concerned.

Thorin stops dead in the doorway as he hears the last part of their conversation. _Hungry… Damn, yes …_ Already he hates that word as much as he loves it. _Blood. Warm, delicious blood_.  He jolts, realising just how far his humanity has gone now. _My god … will_ I _want to bite Dwalin too?_ He decides there is only one way to find out as he continues his short walk to the back dor to find his best friend.

“Shit Mitchell…” Fili looks pleadingly at his creator, searching for help.

Mitchell sighs. _I thought so._ He isn’t aware of Thorin’s distress, concentrating on Fili. “You need another hunt?”

Fili nods. “But I want to not do it! That feeling to want to bite someone is horrible! Horrible but … ” _Good. Like a head rush …_ He cannot bring himself to say it.

“I know. Believe me, kid, I know.” _Sometimes it is the most pleasurable thing one can think of .._

“Mitchell …” Fili asks quietly, shifting on the chair, worried that his vampire parent will be angry with him for asking the question, but needing to know anyway, “when was the last time you drank? And I don’t mean animal blood …” he adds quickly.

Mitchell almost chokes on the coffee he’d gotten himself. _Just now._ He bows his head, unable to say something.

“I - I am sorry,” Fili flusters. “I should not have asked that … Please don’t be angry. I am just … so confused. I mean, I don’t want to drink human blood …” In a whisper so quiet a human would barely have been able to hear it, he adds, “But then I also do …” he sighs, feeling frustrated with himself.

“I know.” Mitchell tries to gather his thoughts then he looks straight at Fili. “You know what, I admit I am at a loss of what to do. _Not_ _wanting to_ clearly isn’t enough. Our damn bodies trick us. I am so sorry.”

+++

“Hey,” Thorin calls out to his friend as he opens the door. “Got one for me?” he nods to the smoke in Dwalin’s hand.

“Ye finished doin’ each other?” Dwalin grins and holds out the package of cigarettes towards Thorin.

Thorin can feel the sensation of a blush in his neck, although he is not even sure whether he can still physically blush. “Yeah,” he says, smirking a little. “Sorry ‘bout that. I guess you heard.” He takes a cigarette out of the pack and holds it out for Dwalin to light.

“It’s been a while since I overheard ye havin’ sex.” Dwalin lights Thorin’s smoke. “It was hard not to! Sounded pretty impressive…” he snorts. 

Thorin can’t help but smile triumphantly. “It was. Although truthfully … I don’t actually remember much of it,” he adds a little forlornly.

“What? Ye don’t remember the sex that made ye both howl like animals in heat?” Dwalin frowns. “It made the wee lad act weird though.”

“I know,” Thorin drags his hand over his beard. “It made me act weird and all.” He takes a deep breath before he looks his friend in the eye. “I am pretty lost, mate.”

“Oh? How come?” Dwalin looks at Thorin earnestly.

Thorin holds the intense gaze of those very clear blue eyes as he shifts his own to black, now able to do it on command as easily as Mitchell and Fili, as naturally as blinking almost.

“Holy fuck!” Dwalin steps back instinctively.

Thorin shifts his eyes back to the normal blue irises again and nods. “So yeah … I don’t remember what sounds like the best sex of my life because … because it wasn’t wholly me.” 

Dwalin rubs his head. “You’re all in really deep shit.” He shakes his head and corrects himself. “We are, that is,” he sighs. “Does...does your boyfriend _know_ about this? Or no wait...Did _HE MAKE you a vampire_ as they do in the movies??” Dwalin’s thoughts whirl like crazy.

“Not quite,” Thorin sighs. “It’s … complicated. Normally, as I understand, a person dies and then is brought back into this new sort of half-life by drinking the vampire blood. That’s what happened to Fili.” He waves his hand as he can see the frown on Dwalin’s face. “I know, I know it sounds ridiculous. But … I did lots of tests on John before. And it is true, he has no heart beat whatsoever. His organs are dead, Dwa. This … parasitic blood … that is what is keeping him alive. Whereas me … I am not dead. I have the blood in me as we explained last night. _A lot_ of blood in me …” he sighs. “I guess I am more vampire than human. But truly I am neither … or both.”

“Ye make my head spin.” Dwalin tries to follow Thorin’s explanation then he says, “Well, we can do tests on ye today if ye want to?”

“Yes. Although I must warn you … the blood, the dark side, _really_ does not like tests. Which brings me to the small matter of a destroyed level four security lab that I could really do with you sorting out for me this week without too much attention,” he looks sheepishly at his friend and co-worker.

Dwalin groans now. “Since when do ye actually _know_ each other? Really only a week?”

Thorin lowers his eyes as he can hear the telling off in his best mate’s voice. “Something like that …” But then he raises his eyes defiantly. “I love him though, mate. Really love him. I have never felt that connected to someone before. He’s clever and witty and damn he’s gorgeous!” he grins like a teenager. “I know, I know, I sound like a kid, not like me. But then again, you know I’ve never done things by the book. I just wish ... “ he trails off.

Dwalin lies his arm around the slightly smaller man’s shoulder. “I could see that ye two are crazy for each other when you were telling me all that crazy stuff last night. That’s why I’m still here. That’s why I believe ye. There is something between the two of ye I’ve never seen before in ye, mate.” Dwalin swallows. “Now we gotta concentrate on damage control?”

Thorin nods. “I am worried about Fee.” He considers for a moment whether to tell Dwalin what Fili had told him and Mitchell, but decides he does not want to freak his friend out at the moment - no more than they all already have. “He’s … struggling. Mitchell wants to keep him off human blood; does not want to make him into a killer … But it’s like bringing up a lion as a vegetarian! I don’t think it is going to work. And I am worried that the longer he leaves it, the stronger that urge will become until he will just go on some blood crazed spree one day sooner or later. I know I should trust Mitchell. After all, he is twice my age and has done this for a whole lot longer than me, but ... “ He looks to his friend for some form of advice.

“How about ye go in there and tell them yer concern instead of talking behind their backs to me, who has no clue at all about this...yet?” Dwalin gently starts to shove Thorin back into the direction of the kitchen.

“That’s why you’re my best bud,” Thorin agrees. “Always tells it me straight!” And he lets his friend guide the both of them back inside, relieved that he had not felt any of the urges Fili had had towards his friend.

+++

“How is breakfast coming along?” Thorin asks as they enter the kitchen again. He walks up to Mitchell and he bends down to whisper in his ear. “We need to talk.”

“We have a ton of eggs,” Fili tries to say lightly, putting the huge pan on the table.

Mitchell nods, “Yes we do,” answering to both at once and looking very unsure from one to the other.

“Wow, so we do,” Thorin laughs at the breakfast being served. “Very well, let’s tuck in because we all should really get ready for work,” he glances at the clock above the cooker. As they all sit down around the table in the kitchen, he looks at Fili. “Are you alright now?” he asks quietly, concern heavy on his brow.

Fili considers the question and looks at all of them, knowing these are the only people he can trust. “No.” He looks at Thorin straightforward, “Are you?” because he feels very strange similar vibes come from his uncle. The same odd pulsing he’s feeling right now, becoming stronger from minute to minute.

Thorin lowers his gaze to his plate of scrambled egg, poking it absentmindedly, feeling no appetite for it whatsoever. “Not really,” he sighs. He looks to his lover. “This can’t go on,” he says seriously.

“I’m sorry,” is all Mitchell can say, shaking his head. “I thought this would be easier. I clearly underestimated it all.” He helps himself to a huge portion of eggs and toast and starts eating, totally at a loss of what else to do.

Thorin shoves back his chair, grabs his plate and dumps the whole lot straight in the bin. He yanks open the fridge, pulling out the blood bag and grabbing two glasses, cutting the corner off the bag to pour the cold thick liquid into them. “I know it won’t suffice,” he grumbles as he reluctantly hands the one glass to Fili. “But for now it will have to do. Drink.”

“Thorin! What the fuck is that?!” Dwalin’s eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees the blood bags.

Mitchell groans and tears his gaze away and back to his plate as he stubbornly continues to eat his eggs. _Stupid! Fucking stupid! Now what have you done?!_ He’s shocked that Thorin already is gone that far. Shocked that his lover is defying his desperate attempt to keep Fili off human blood. _Should have known it though. What idiot am I? They are fledglings! If you and Carl could not manage to stay off the blood, how the fuck did you think they could?! And now I’m back to square one as well._

“You fucking know what this is!” Thorin growls at Dwalin. “Can we all just stop pretending?  This is NOT a goddamn fairytale. This is real! Mitchell needs blood - although he is in denial. Fili needs it more than anything. And fuck, so do I!” He downs the glass in one go, grimacing at the temperature but nonetheless feeling his body prick up as it runs down his throat.

Fili eyes the glass suspiciously, not sure if he should drink it. But his gut is churning in anticipation as he smells it. His human brain just short-circuits and he reaches for the glass and then gulps it down just as Thorin did. He feels an enormous rush go through him. Something he’s never felt before. He locks eyes with Thorin and feels a grin spread across his features. “That’s the real deal!”

Mitchell groans loudly at that, feeling really annoyed with Thorin now for being so goddamn reckless. “Just fucking GREAT! So what the hell are we going to do now? Start killing?! FUCK YOU!” He throws his fork across the room. Thorin laying it all out for them so clearly has made his gut churn. Yes, he is in denial. He also had had a pretty wonderful supply of willing human blood during the last week. And now he has truly fucked it all up.

Dwalin’s first instinct is trying to stay and help them sort it all out. But as he feels the anger potential rise, his own survival instinct kicks in. _This is not happening!_ Shaking, he grabs for his car keys and heads for the exit, hoping that the others are too busy bickering amongst themselves to notice him – the only human left in the room. _Fuck, they want blood! MY blood?_

Only when he’d reached the front door does he call out, “See you at work.” _or not?_ And dashes towards his car, chilled to the bone, his heart racing like mad. 

 _So here I have it. Change of character._ Mitchell thinks, only faintly registering Dwalin’s exit. _But then, do I really_ know _Thorin at all? It has been only one fucking week! Maybe he was my experiment as much as I was his - and it went all wrong! He loved the dark side too much. My dark side was way too happy to play...Who am I kidding with being able to stay away from human blood? I drank from him every other day. I made him crazy for more…_

“Can we not just drink without killing?” Fili asks innocently, hopefully.

“Vampires have to stay a secret, Fili.” Mitchell tries to answer calmly. “Do you think the people we drink from won’t tell anyone?”

Fili considers this and then shakes his head. “But how can I stay amongst humans without wanting to feed from them? How do you stay _normal_?”

“Willpower, little one … But sometimes … sometimes it fails …” Mitchell looks at Thorin, feeling an emptiness inside of him suddenly. _Were all those declarations of love only made in the heat of the moment?_

“Fili,” why don’t you go and get ready for work?” Thorin nods to his nephew indicating that he is dismissed so that he can talk to Mitchell in private.

"Yes uncle, but can I please have one more glass of that life juice?"

Thorin throws Mitchell a very quick look, but finds his lover not returning his gaze - clearly Mitchell feels that this is decision is his and his only. He silently empties the bag in Fili’s glass. _This is a turning point from which you can never come back_ , he knows. But then he reminds himself that that ship had already sailed the night that Fili became a vampire.

As soon as Fili has left the kitchen area, Thorin turns back to Mitchell. “It is not fair, John, to put him through that. You have tried. Twice you told me that animal blood might be the solution. Twice you tried and it did not work. The hunger for human blood is not brought on by the first taste of it, it is in our blood, literally! Already he is talking about wanting to bite someone who is close as a brother to me. He is a child, a vampire child, and he needs to feed on human blood. If we deny it him I fear the hunger will only get worse. Right now he wants to learn from you, John, he wants you to guide him. But do you honestly think you will be able to continue to withhold him from that which the vampire inside him NEEDS? Do you not think that eventually he will turn from you? And if that happens we truly are lost.” He finally stops talking, having needed to just say it all; his fears, his frustrations. He might be a new vampire - not even a full one at that - but he knows enough about the human mind and body to be able to translate those urges, those desperate needs, into something he understands.

Mitchell sighs, rubbing his hands across his face. "I hate to admit it, but fuck you're right. What have I been thinking?" He slams his fist on the table top, beyond angry with himself. "I truly thought if he never even tasted it, he wouldn't have the appetite for it. How naive of me!" He gets up and starts to pace.

“I will continue to look for answers, for an alternative,” Thorin promises, trying to sooth Mitchell as much as he can. “But it could take years, decades. Maybe I’ll never find it in a thousand years! I will not let Fili suffer any more for something that _we_ did to him.” He reaches out for his lover. “Come here, baby. Don’t beat yourself up. We … we will try and do the right thing where we can. But we cannot deny what we are.”

Mitchell looks at his lover sadly. "So you really feel the hunger too?" He steps between his legs and hugs him close. "What have I done?"

“You have fallen in love?” Thorin tries hopefully. “For I have …” He can see the turmoil in his lover’s eyes and it tears his insides to pieces. “I know what you were thinking …” he says with a lump in his throat, “when I got that blood out of the fridge …”

"Yes, I’ve fallen in love…” Mitchell takes Thorin’s face into his hands, utterly relieved that he’d just affirmed it in this difficult moment. “But as you said I really have been in denial. Our blood play felt just too good. I didn’t think ... I-I drained you without us really noticing it.” He strokes his hands through Thorin’s hair. “You know what this means?” _I don’t want to drink from someone else anymore!_

Thorin can make a few good guesses but today does not feel like the time to play charades. "What? " He asks, pulling Mitchell closer.

“We both have to feed from other people…” Mitchell whispers, “I felt so safe with you…”

Thorin swallows audibly at that. Truth be told he had not really properly thought it through like that. The blood itself had been the focus, not really the _how_ yet. And he feels quite unsure which part is upsetting him more; the thought of him having to drink the blood of another human - and possible kill them in the process - or his lover drinking from someone other than him.

“It’s going to become even more complicated,” Mitchell sighs and steps away as his eyes fall onto the clock, “But for now I have to be at work in half an hour. Time to play being human again.”


	22. Playing Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you our readers for your patience. We actually wrote this chapter a year ago but it got stuck in the editing room and for the last few months cosplay has taken over from writing. We will try and get the next few chapters edited and out there moe quickly for you to enjoy.
> 
> A special thanks to LadyofPearls for being our number one fan :D x

Dwalin drives aimlessly through the city. _Vampires_. His best friend and best friend’s nephew are vampires now and he cannot even tell anyone. He even has to keep what has happened to Thorin a secret from his own sister.

_How many vampires are amongst us aside from them? How many are in the company? How many walk the streets?_

As Mitchell and Thorin had told him the tale he hadn’t freaked because they had behaved like normal human beings. But their behaviour just now in the kitchen of Thorin’s mansion - after their supernatural howling, and then the eye thing, all which had been freaky enough - gave him the chills.

_How the fuck will this go on?!_

As he finally reaches the company, he remembers Thorin’s request about an accident with the security four lab. As he enters the still empty building he’s glad that no one else has a key to Thorin’s lab except him and Fili.

He carefully opens the door and locks it behind him again. As he turns to the lab his eyes go wide in shock at the sheer destruction. This is the highest security level laboratory in the country, designed to withstand earthquakes and fire, and yet the place has been turned to near enough dust from whatever unnatural battle took place.

He feels his stomach churn violently as his eyes fall on the pool of darkened blood on the other side of the broken glass wall and he falls into the nearby, only intact, chair, burying his head in his hands.

+++

After they have dropped Mitchell off at the hospital, Thorin drives off but does not turn back onto the main road that leads to his company. Instead he turns in the opposite direction. He throws his nephew a surreptitious sideways glance before returning his hard gaze back to the road ahead.

He feels sick in his stomach. He feels like he is betraying his lover. But his parental instinct for his nephew will always be stronger than any love for another man. _He needs this!_

“Uncle … where are we going?” Fili asks unsurely. “If you’re planning what I think you are… I don’t think that is a good idea.” He gets a very funny feeling in his stomach,  “Did you talk with Mitchell about this?”

"You need to feed, Fili," Thorin says sternly, swallowing the bile in his throat. “I don’t want to do this either.” He purposefully ignores the last question. No he had not talked to Mitchell about this. And he can only imagine what Mitchell’s thoughts on the matter would be.

 _I know I need to feed,_ Fili thinks somberly. _But we promised Mitchell. No human blood! … Shit …!_ Yet even the thought of it, of that wonderful rush that he had felt that morning, already waning almost painfully now … No matter how hard he tries to think of something else his thoughts keep coming back to that amazing high. _Imagine what it would feel like if it was fresh blood! … Fuck! NO!_ He squeezes his eyes shut, cursing his uncle for being so stupid to even suggest this without Mitchell there. How do they even do this? They are in goddamn rush hour in the middle of Bristol! And yet … the other side … the dark side …

Thorin scans the pavements as he slows down. _Fuck, how the hell do you choose someone to feed on? How do you choose who gets to die?_ He is under no illusion that they can’t just take ‘a sip’ and go. In any case, even if they found the strength not to kill, as Mitchell had said, they needed to remain a secret. They could not just attack someone and let them walk away.

He stops his car on the side of the road and silently looks at the passers-by. _An older person, because they have already got to live most of their life? Or someone young because there is less chance that they will leave behind a family? What about some poor homeless soul, would that be a justifiable choice, can I make that decision that their life is worthless just because they have no one to cry over their death? No, Fili deserves a rich man’s meal - only the best for my boy!_

“Fuck …” he mutters under his breath, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. He had felt so sure that they would do this. He had more or less mapped it out, how they would lure someone into the car and then drive to the industrial estate where it would be easier to dump their victim after they had drunk him or her dry. He might be a ruthless businessmen, but he had never before thought he would have had such a criminal mind. But he had felt sure that the hunger, the vampire instinct, would kick in and they would be able to do this. But ...

_I can’t …_

"I'm not thirsty anymore. That second glass was enough so far," Fili lies. In reality the hunger feels like it is tearing at him from the inside, making his skin crawl. He does not even realise he is digging his nails deep into the soft leather of the door guard, physically battling not to yank the door open and give in to that thirst that is already driving him crazy.

_I won’t !_

“Let’s just go to work,” Thorin breathes heavily. _You pathetic man! First you decide to go behind John’s back and now you cannot even finish your damn plan!_ He forces his anger and frustration down though, knowing it will only rouse his own demon. “Will you be alright? Until later? I am really sorry,” he glances over to Fili.

Fili is pressing his still human teeth together in frustration, wanting to rub his own skin from his arms just to scratch that terrible itch inside. “If you will be, I will be,” he hears himself say in a strange voice. Then he shakes his head as though to clear it from the dark clouds inside and looks sideways at his uncle, "So you really feel the hunger too?" he croaks.

He had mulled it all over while they were driving. When Thorin had drank the blood and got all angry with Mitchell over not letting him feed. But there is still something odd about Thorin. He can tell Thorin is not the same as he is. Somehow his uncle seems both. Vampire and yet he still is also somehow human.

“I’m … different,” Thorin thinks about that question. “I am able to regenerate some of my own blood still. I think … the vampire blood is keeping me alive rather than making me alive … if that makes any sense at all. It’s more … like a drug. A terribly addiction.” He slams his palm against the top of the steering wheel. “Damn, Fee, how are we ever going to do this? We will ... at some point ….” He can’t even say it. _Kill. Really?_ Sitting in his own house it had sounded pragmatic, part of their new nature. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but they were predators now. But suddenly the reality, the frightening truth really starts to sink in.

“Are you desperate for it? Do you need the blood bad? Like _right now?”_ Fili asks, swallowing, describing his own inner demons, shaking. “I know that feeling,” he gasps like he needs air even though he doesn’t breathe anymore. But this sure feels like it. “The animals help for a while…” He wants to ask so much more but rather keeps his mouth shut, waiting for an answer.

"No Fee," Thorin strokes his nephew's cheek. "I'm  alright for now. You read the studies. I think … we need to do a lot more research. But this … I wanted this for you. I'm so worried for you. When you said you wanted to bite Dwalin ... All I keep thinking is you are going to meet up with him and your mother later ..  It will be emotional ... I ... I don't trust you," he says softly, riddled with guilt.

 _I don’t trust myself._ Fili licks his lips and sniffs… _Right now I might want to bite you..._

Fili shakes his head yet again, really feeling like he’s completely going crazy, as though he’s a split personality. “Oh,” he mutters, “I hadn’t realised that at all. Maybe I … have to tell her I can’t meet yet.” Fili thinks hard about this because it hurts. He looks into Thorin’s concerned eyes and slowly calms down a bit. “Maybe we should go to work and see what happens after a while?”

Thorin nods slowly, unsure whether Fili is telling the truth or just shying away from it. "I thought it would be easier than this. That the instinct would take over ... I keep trying to compare it to a tiger preying on the weak." He sighs deeply. "A tiger never was a gazelle though. Its sister and best friend are not its prey...”

“The instinct kicks in when you’re really hungry,” Fili tries to concentrate on a normal conversation but he suddenly feels very trapped in the car with Thorin smelling like a _human. “_ I … feel …” he catches himself, “Felt it when Mitchell took me the first time hunting. I smelled the animals and my human self disappeared.” Fili swallows the  big knot in his throat, leaning as far away from Thorin as possible but he is kind of proud that he has a tiny bit experience about this already. Fili’s scientific curiosity suddenly gets the upper hand over his vampire’s blood thirst and he asks, leaning forward a bit again, “Thorin, when you said that the experiments had gone further than you had intended … That you had drunk Mitchell’s blood …” He abruptly stops talking, feeling like his curiosity is inappropriate.

Thorin can feel his cheeks flare red, quite unaware of Fili’s previous agitation."It sort of just happened," he says quietly. "The first time was sort of an accident ..."

“The _first_ time?” Fili asks stunned, seeing Thorin turning red beneath his beard. Suddenly Fili remembers the noises he and Dwalin had heard this morning and he if he’d still be human, he’d blush too. “I guess this is none of  my business … sorry." _I just didn't know there are other ways to become a vampire_.

“It’s okay,” Thorin snorts, pulling out into the traffic. “I am not sure how much you really want to know about your uncle’s sex life though,” he tries to make light of the situation. He had always had a very frank relationship with his nephew and they were fairly easy discussing most topics with one another, however, blood play had not featured on that list before. “Let’s just say that in the heat of the moment … Well …” he coughs, knowing he has gone a fine shade of magenta underneath his beard that clearly shows his still human side.

“I guess that means I should be careful who I sleep with,” Fili grins but then becomes serious. “Oh shit…I hadn’t thought about _that_ yet...”

“Yes, VERY careful,” Thorin stresses, remembering all Mitchell’s warnings. “It’s probably something you should talk to John about, even though I appreciate how awkward that is. I guess everything is different now.” He reaches across and gently squeezes Fili’s thigh. “We’ll be alright. Somehow.”

“I guess. Looks like there are lots like us who arranged their lives anew…” Fili sighs. One part of him actually loves the challenge to do everything different now. The other part of him is truly frustrated. “Luckily I don’t have a girlfriend at the moment,” he tries to say lightly. Even though he’s still frustrated, their conversation has brought him almost back to his human self again. The urge to bury his fangs into Thorin’s neck disappeared as fast as it had come.

That comment fills Thorin momentarily with sadness. _No, and we have hardly made it easier for you to find one!_ But then he remembers Annie and the way that they had got along so well from the moment they had met. _A vampire and a ghost …? I wonder how that would work. At least he would not be able to harm her accidentally or otherwise!_ For now he keeps his thoughts to himself, but it is something he might just casually enquire about at some point.

+++

Mitchell can’t stop thinking about Thorin’s haunted look and Fili’s comment about wanting to bite Dwalin. His thoughts are whirling as he mobs the morgue. Maybe…

He pulls out his phone and sends his lover a message.

_~ Please don’t go hunting on your own. (Yeah, I know you!) If you or Fili are in any trouble, come by at the hospital, I can arrange something. Love XXX_

Thorin smirks as he reads the message when they pull up in his personal parking space. _Yes you do know me._ He shows the message to Fili as they get out of the car. “I’ll catch up in a moment. If there is _anything,_ if you feel _anything_ untoward, just go outside and call me, okay?”

“Yes, boss,” Fili smiles, being very grateful about his dear uncle’s concern. _We WILL figure this out together!_ He’s kind of glad that he isn’t the only vampire child. But to see Thorin equally inexperienced is something he has to get used to though. Normally he turns to his uncle whenever he needs any advice.

He is relieved to be in his usual work surroundings now and greets each member of the stuff friendly when he walks through the halls, asking himself at each one, _How do I feel about this person?_ The churning in his gut a distant but constant companion now. _Bloody Hell!_

+++

Thorin leans against his car as he types a message back. ~ _Thanks babe. I couldn’t in any case … This is all so far more complicated than it felt last night. I miss you like crazy. We seem to be doing okay so far, both of us. Will let you know if anything changes. What time do you finish? Love you loads xxx T_

Mitchell takes out the phone hastily. It feels like he hasn’t seen Thorin in two weeks, not two hours. _Jesus what is that?_ He thinks. _I’ve never felt so attached to anyone!_

He types: ~ _So you did try … I finish at five. Want to do something normal after work or let me explain my emergency plan to you and Fili? Love you loads more, babe. J_

 _Something normal?_ Thorin laughs out loud at that. _Nothing that we do is normal, not even grocery shopping!_

~ _I think you need to explain your plan. Fili has also started asking about relationships. Well, sex. I said he needs to talk to you about it, sorry! Gotta go in and do some work now. Speak later, sexy xxxxT_

Mitchell sighs and smiles. All the terrible anxiety from the morning has luckily subsided and they seem to be able to talk like normal people again. Even though there is nothing normal about their situation.

_~ Alright, we’ll have a vampire house meeting then. Talking about sex? Could be interesting ;) ttyl super sexy. xxx J_

Thorin grins at the message, feeling a hundred times better now than he had since the meal with Dis. This felt almost like normal relationship stuff again. He grabs his suitcase out of the trunk and walks with firm strides towards the entrance.

_Act normal._

He greets the security guard and the receptionist and presses the button for the lift to take him to the third floor where the executive offices are situated.

When the lift doors close on him he chuckles softly to himself when he sees the wobbly reflection in the mirrored back wall _Note to self - call maintenance and get them to remove these damned mirrors!_ He wonders if there are other vampires in his firm that he does not know about. And if so, how they get round things like this. Even security passes! He shakes his head. Too many questions, one thing at a time.

He straightens his back as the lift pings at his floor and steps out with the air of confidence his staff are used from their CEO. He politely greets two of his senior scientists as they pass him, breathing a soft sigh of relief when neither stops or raises an eyebrow at him.

As he walks down the corridor he stops in front of Dwalin’s office and knocks on the door, before peeking around the corner of the chaotic office. “Hey,” he smiles and hastily steps inside, closing the door behind him. “Are you okay?” He remains standing by the door though as he can see his friend tense up immediately.

“I am if you are…” Dwalin says vaguely, eyeing his boss and friend suspiciously. “Care to tell me what happened with that security glass wall?”

“I was going to ask if you’d had a chance to look at that yet,” Thorin tries to get into the normal office conversation, even though the way Dwalin is looking at him as if he might attack him at any moment is paining him greatly. He takes a few steps forward, but when Dwalin equally takes a step back he stops and sighs. “I am fine, D, please don’t freak out on me.”

"The way ye gulped that blood down gives me all reason to freak out on ye," Dwalin hisses under his breath. "How will I know you or the lad won't attack me?"

Thorin shakes his head. “Because you are my best friend? Because it is foolish to shit on your own doorstep?” he growls in frustration, letting himself fall in the armchair nearest the door. “What did you think we told you last night? A prank? A bedtime story?” He folds his hands in his lap and leans forward. “Look, I can’t blame you for freaking out. But I am too. This … I am fucking frightened out of my wits, mate. Of what is happening to Fili. To me. What we are doing to you and Dis.  I need your support. If there is any way that you can try and trust me … Please … for I don’t trust anyone else.”

Dwalin looks at his friend for a very long time, studying him, mulling his words over in his head. Then he sighs, “Alright. Ye trust me and I trust you. As we’ve always done, aye?” He walks over hesitantly to where Thorin is sitting. “We lived with vampires around us our whole lives without knowing … and didn’t get attacked. I guess I have to completely change my point of view.” He holds out his hand, not wavering.

Thorin smiles and shakes Dwalin’s hand gratefully. “I will try and be a little bit more discreet with my new hobby,” he winks, referring as much to the blood as the sex. “Now, about this partition …”

+++

Fili had gone up straight to the lab when he had entered the building as he did at any other work day. It was just as he closed the door behind him, that all of what had happened two days ago flooded straight back into his memory. And he stood, rooted to the spot, gasping and staring at the remains of the glass wall and the broken furniture, almost reliving what he remembered. There was no blood there anymore though and the shreds of glass lay all neatly swept into a corner.

“Are you alright Fili?I wonder what has happened here?”

Fili almost jumps at the voice behind him, swirling around like a whirlwind. As he recognises Bilbo Baggins, his uncle’s PA, he blinks several times until he finds his voice. “I … I don’t know. I am wondering that myself. I wasn’t in here since Friday.” _Wow, I can lie perfectly. Hm. he smells very sweetly…_ Fili straightens up at the unbidden thought, bringing as much distance between him and the PA as possible. _How long am I gonna manage without attacking someone? I NEED another of those blood bags..._

Bilbo scans the area again. When he had arrived that morning he had been surprised to find the Head of Security sweeping what seemed like a million pieces of high security glass into the corner. But a quick scan of the look of Dwalin’s face had told him not to ask any questions and he had hastily retreated to his small office adjacent to Dr Oakenshield’s. “Have you seen Thorin this morning?” he asks a little quietly, swallowing his unease. Still he expects someone to poke him in the chest and tell him they know exactly what happened between him and his boss. “He is a little behind schedule, is all,” he stupidly defends his question.

Fili has to think quickly. “I saw him going into Dwalin’s office. I guess they’re talking about this…,” he swallows, “...mess here.”

 “I see. Well, I shall wait until they have finished their conversation then. Can I make you a brew, Fili? You look a little pale this morning.”

Fili gulps. _Is it that obvious? “_ Yes, thank you. That may help.” He busies himself with his laptop. “You know how it is … Monday mornings…” _I think I am getting used to this acting._ Fili grins a little. _But that smell…_ He licks his lips and actually feels his teeth tingle. _Shit!_

“I’ve already called the assessor,” Dwalin says loudly as he opens the door to the lab for Thorin. “They’ll be here in an hour. They were devastated that their product showed such flaws to simply combust over the weekend.”

“Indeed,” Thorin nods, keeping the frown on his face to show his disapproval. _Not vampire proof for sure!_ he smirks inwardly though. “Let me know when they’ve been and put it on the out of service schedule for know. At least we don’t have any high security samples at the moment.”

He stops talking when he sees Fili and Bilbo already there, looking back at him. “Morning Fili, Bilbo,” he nods to both. “I see you have already discovered the little incident we appeared to have had over the weekend.” He gives Bilbo a courteous smile, feeling the little cursed flutters that his assistant still stirs in him after he’d forgotten about the first rule of office politics not that long ago.

“I just offered to make Fili a brew, would you both like one?” Bilbo smiles back, trying to hold Thorin’s gaze without blushing.

Fili and Dwalin exchange a brief glance as Thorin greets Fili like they hadn’t seen each other already. “I was shocked as I came in here,” Fili says truthfully. “Are we going to work in lab two today then?” _I want to test your blood..._

“Yes,” Thorin nods, already turning towards his office. “Although I am afraid you will be largely on your own this morning as I still have to finish the report on the inheritance patterns of DNA.” _I know what you want to do,_ he thinks, _but it is probably too dangerous to do it here._ “But perhaps after lunch I may have an hour or so to assist you with your thesis,” he adds, looking to Bilbo for confirmation on what his diary looks like for the rest of the day.

Bilbo nods. "You have a conference call with Dr Thranduil Greenwood at three and a net meeting on the advertising campaign at four," he brings his boss up to speed with his commitments. He sighs softly as those grey blue eyes meet his. He knows Thorin had made it quite clear it had been a mistake and he should just be grateful that he still has a job. That Thorin had accepted the awkwardness for not wanting to lose a good PA over a stupid fling. And he should just accept it too and be as professional about it as Thorin. And yet he just cannot help fantasise about a possible repeat of that night, which at least as far as he was concerned had been something really rather special.

"Bilbo? Coffee?" Thorin calls Bilbo out of his daydream.

"Yes! Sorry. I'm on it, " Bilbo flushes and hurries into the kitchen.

 _Don't say a word,_ Thorin warns Dwalin with his eyes.They'd already had that conversation several times over and he does not want to have it again.

Dwalin says nothing. The fling of Thorin with Bilbo is such a minor problem now, compared to the recent events. He examines where the glass wall has been broken out of it’s frame. He doesn’t know the exact tale how Fili had been turned, only that it had happened in here. It looked like a big force had cracked the wall. Shivers run down his spine when he thinks about it. _One of these days I have to ask one of them how that security four glass_ really _broke out of its frame. Or perhaps, I really never want to know that answer!_

Fili nods, trying to sound normal, “After lunch sounds fine to me, uncle. Thanks.” _Maybe until then I’ll have a fat lab rat ..._ He feels his mouth water at the thought. Then shivers, _What the fuck?!_

+++

Doing his boring job, Mitchell’s thoughts circle around all the events that have happened over the weekend. Two weeks ago he had been worrying how he’d stay human all the time, but now everything has turned upside down and is _vampire concerned_ again.

His life has suddenly become very meaningful with a smart child and a beautiful, _dangerous_ halfling lover. Mitchell smiles at the thought. _I have to teach them how to choose responsibly. Thorin is right, I cannot forbid them to drink human blood even though I want to stay away from it myself still. They need their own experiences with it. They are their own persons. I cannot control them but I will try to not let them go astray. I will not do to them what Herrick did to me!_

He sighs, feeling a deep, powerful ache where his heart should actually beat. _I can’t wait til work is over and I can be near Thorin again._ Mitchell frowns. He’s never felt something like this before. Not even with Josie. Being in love can’t mean being apart during the day would hurt so much. He shakes his head and tries to dismiss the thought.

He misses George at work since this is his day off. Discussing things with his best friend had always distracted him from brooding too much. So in lack for distraction Mitchell can’t help feeling like a teenager yet again when he pulls out his phone and texts to his lover:

_~ How are you feeling, babe? Miss you like crazy, like a limb is pulled from me. Counting the minutes to meet up with you again. Your mad lover xxx_

Mitchell then slides into the doctor on duty office at lunch, when everybody is out and starts to study the files of the patients in the ER.

+++

Thorin grins as he sips his hot cup of coffee. He is skimming through his inbox, throwing out any obvious junk, when his phone vibrates on his desk, flashing up a message from his lover.

“You are a mad lover indeed,” he mumbles to himself as he types a text back.

~ _All fine, sexy, apart from missing you like crazy too. Can’t stop thinking about this morning, wishing I could remember more of it! No problems with pulling off our subterfuge. Will be banning all mirrors from this place! Got a busy afternoon, but will try and get off a little early. Want to cook you and Fee something nice tonight. Love you xxxx T_

_+++_

Mitchell walks out of the doctor's office innocently with his equipment. He's learned a lot and smiles with satisfaction.

He reads Thorin's message and groans a little at the memory of their super intense morning play.

_~ I’ll tell you the graphic details tonight to help you remember ;) Am worried about Fili’s and Dis’ meeting. Wonder if we should go and watch from a distance? When and where will it be? Do you know? XXX J_

+++

Thorin sighs when he reads the next message. He knows he should be concentrating on his work, but he simply cannot help himself; he has to read each message immediately as his whole body seems to tingle with excitement when he hears that little chirp.

~ _Yes, I am worried too but I don’t want to spy on Fili. I shall talk to him at lunch. He said he did not feel hungry though.~_ He decides to leave the discussion about his failed attempt to play vampire parent for later. ~ _I’ll pop to the shop after work and then can pick you up on my way home? I’ll text you in a bit about Fee. Love you, my naughty lover! xxx~_

Mitchell is excited like a little boy at Christmas each time his phone is beeping and he shakes his head about his odd behaviour. He grins anyway and takes out his phone again.

~ _Yes, would love to know about Fee! What are you going to cook for us? I’m CURIOUS!!! (And please don’t dump yours into the bin again ;)) LOVE YOU!_

 _~ It is a surprise ;) xxx ~_ Thorin quickly texts back before turning his phone to silence or he will never get any work done.

 


	23. Bad News

Thorin meets Fili in the staff canteen, already standing at the serving counter with his tray. “Do you want to take it away,” he asks, although the tone suggests it is more an instruction than a question. “We can have lunch in my office.”

“Yes of course, boss,” Fili grins, glad for the distraction because his gut starts to churn looking at the macaroni and cheese. He actually wants to push it back over the counter. But he knows they have to play out their charade. Fortunately he had been able to help himself to a few large mice when no one was with him in lab three, otherwise he’d probably attack one of his co-workers here and now. Although the ease with which his demon had killed those creatures is making him shiver.

Thorin quickly orders his usual BLT and grabs the both of them a coffee from the Costa machine, swiping his debit card at the checkout. He can sense his nephew’s unease. Normally Fili is full of excited chit chat about his research when they meet up for lunch, but today he is uncharacteristically quiet and Thorin can guess he has a thousand things he wants to say that he cannot in front of their colleagues.

Fili knows he should talk, but no small talk comes to mind. He had tried to concentrate on his research and his soon due thesis all morning but his thoughts kept wandering back to - _dear_ _uncle Thorin is a vampire too...Uncle is now kind of my dad as well...We need to drink human blood to survive...I wanted to bite Dwalin...How will I be able to meet up with mum in about two hours?…_

He swiftly follows Thorin out of the canteen. As they step into the empty lift he whispers and grins, “You already had the mirrors removed?”

Thorin nods, grinning back. “Could not risk either of us stepping into one with one of our esteemed colleagues and forgetting about that minor issue.” He puts a hand on Fili’s shoulder. “Have you been okay this morning? No … problems?”

 _Do I lie or tell the truth? I have never lied to Thorin before._ “No problems so far … “ it just comes out of his mouth on it’s own, “but seeing lunch … I don’t want it.” Fili scrunches his nose. “I wonder how Mitchell can do this … eating like a normal person. I can’t even stand the smell! What about you?”

Thorin looks at the wrapped up sandwich. “I'm alright, I think. This morning … I really could not stand the smell of those eggs. But I think my other side was so close to the surface then still ... “ He abruptly stops talking about their secret as the lift stops at their floor and the doors open. “So what time are you meeting your mother later?” he asks a fairly neutral question as they walk towards his office, smiling politely at colleagues as they pass.

 _He was too close to his dark side …_ Fili mulls this over in his head. _Those noises…_ ”Two o’clock,” he says curtly, not wanting to say the wrong thing until they are in Thorin’s office. “Did you send Bilbo on an erant?”

Thorin blinks momentarily at his nephew at the mention of his assistant’s name. “Er yes … He’s having lunch actually. He won’t disturb us if my door is closed …” He puts his sandwich and coffee on his desk and takes off his jacket. _You really are a master for getting yourself into all sorts of shit, aren’t you,_ he scolds himself as he tries to swallow down the blush and regain his composure. “So … two o’clock … You feel more comfortable about meeting her than you did this morning?” he asks, taking a seat.

“I … I don’t know. No.” Fili shuffles a little, looking intensely at his uncle. “I was fine all morning when I was on my own. I felt normal.” _After I killed those animals._ He tries to sip from the coffee but has trouble to get it down. “But down there in the canteen … “ He pauses, thinking, “I started to feel like this morning again, when I had that strange urge to bite Dwalin … Tenfold so...” he finally decides for the truth.

Thorin swallows hard as he opens his sandwich. “You should try and eat that,” he nods to Fili’s untouched lunch. “John says that although normal food is not enough, it does help keep the other hunger at bay a little.”

Fili looks skeptically at his food. “Really?” He picks a few macaroni with his fork and shoves them into his mouth, _knowing_ he loved to eat them only three days ago. He wants to gag but he chews carefully. After he has swallowed he asks, “Could I not … maybe … before I go and meet mum … get a blood bag from downstairs?” _Or three?_ He lowers his eyes at the strange question and tries to eat more. The memory of Thorin resolutely pouring them two glasses of blood -makes his mouth water again.

“I ... “ Thorin sighs, his own sandwich suddenly tasteless in his mouth. “I was going to suggest the same,” he says quietly. He looks at his nephew, who has that mixture of want and revulsion painted on his face again, and explains, “When John and I first started making out those bags were a safeguard for me. They are not the same, John tells me.” _Not the same as drinking it fresh from a human being_ , he adds in his head, unable to say it out loud. “But if it can tie you over for a while until we have thought of a more long-term solution …” He chews another bite of his sandwich. “I will have a word with the store manager. Explain that you need it for your research.”

 _And how much I need it!_ Fili beams at his uncle. “Thank you!” He forces more cheese into his mouth, picking ham as well. “Maybe … I really should think about buying some pets … rabbits, guinea pigs and such …” He looks up at Thorin, scrunching his nose, his former animal loving brain and his vampire battling if this is tasty or mean.

Thorin stops chewing mid bite and stares at Fili in utter shock. For some reason hearing him say _that_ has been more shocking than anything so far. _The transformation … it can change someone’s character,_ Carl’s warning sounds in his head. _Don’t be ridiculous, Fili is just being pragmatic; the same as he does when we need to use live samples for our research. It is a necessary evil._ Nonetheless his already poor appetite is now truly ruined.

“I know what you're thinking, uncle.” Fili is proud now that he has eaten at least half of his meal and indeed feels a bit less fatigued. “I still love animals. But I have no choice!” He tries to enjoy his coffee now as he normally does. “And when my dark side comes out, I don’t think about such things anyway.” It feels kind of soothing to talk to his uncle so openly about this, knowing he’s got nearly the same problems.

"I am so proud of you," Thorin smiles encouragingly to Fili. "The way you're dealing with all this. And I know John is impressed too. You were a fine human. And you are going to be a fine vampire." _How in the space of a week has that become such a normal thing to say?_

Fili suddenly has the odd urge to snort. “Uncle, that sounds so weird when you speak like this about _humans._ But thank you.” He stuffs down the last remnants of his _human_ lunch. “So is uncle Dwalin still willing to go with me and see mum after we freaked him out so much this morning?” **_Dwalin … human … mum_** _… NO!! Shut the fuck UP!_

Thorin laughs a little nervously, unaware of the subtle shift. "I think if anyone listened in to our conversations these days we'd all be locked up." He sighs, grabbing his coffee. "Dwalin is understandably worried," he says honestly. "Hearing the truth and actually seeing it are very different things."

A knock at the door interrupts their strange conversation.

Thorin looks up, noting Dwalin's broad outline through the opaque window. "Come in, bud!" he calls out, relieved that Dwalin has seemingly got over his fear, seeking them both out as if all were normal.

"I was wondering when we'd get going, lad? Where are we going to meet yer mum?" Dwalin looks at them having lunch, like nothing has happened.

Fili looks up at their friend - _luckily he doesn’t smell as sweet as Bilbo._ The imposing body of the tall, muscular man, for some reason not beckoning so much to him as the slender body of the smallish PA did. _It shouldn’t matter …_ Fili mulls over in his head, _or did the blood of the mice such wonders? **You wish! He’ll struggle when you bite him, adrenaline is especially tasty…**_

Fili vigourously shakes his head, "Queen Square," he says surprisingly calm to his own ears, looking at Thorin helplessly.

 _This is a bad idea. A very bad idea!_ The warning flits through Thorin’s head. But then again … this is Fili. And of course there is Mitchell. Vampires may be predators but they are civilised too. Not mindless animals, but still clever, aware, conscious. _Not when the demon comes out. You can hardly remember what you got up to this morning and that was in your own bedroom!_ Thorin rubs his hand over his beard in frustration, unable to decide whether he should trust his nephew around his sister or not. _Goddamn this is ridiculous! He is her son!_

He looks at his expensive watch, trying to focus his whirling mind. "If you leave in half an hour that should give you plenty of time." _And will allow you to prepare as per our conversation._ "Thank you for still wishing to do this,” he turns to his trusted friend. “We're all having to come to terms with the new reality and be pragmatic about it."

He gets to his feet, pacing the large office. "It could be dangerous. For all of you. This is just all so new still. I think we need to agree some sort of emergency plan." He looks to Fili to gauge his thoughts on this.

Fili swallows, not really knowing how to answer that. He mulls it over in his head a few times, looking from one man to the other, and then decides to ask the question that burns in his mind since a while even though it may be inappropriate. "What … what did you do that Mitchell didn't kill you at your first … encounter?"

Thorin's feels his eyes blow wide. But he feels comfortable enough with both these men to lift some of his privacy for the sake of both of their safety. "Well," he coughs. "I pulled him off me by his hair. I've also managed to call him back to his human self once by raising my voice at him. But believe it or not, something that John has said actually works best is some form of religious artifact." He had snorted at that at the time -he was a man of science and a grounded atheist. But that was before. He laughs when he half jokes to Dwalin, "when was the last time you went to church? Might be time to dust off your crucifix."

Dwalin is stunned by Thorin's answer. His friend really seems to have battled the vampire within Mitchell a lot. "My crucifix? I possess no such thing," he grumbles.

“Maybe I may not be dangerous at all,” Fili quips in quietly, hopefully. ** _Who are you kidding?!_**

“Maybe not, and we will all hope for just that,” Thorin smiles at his nephew. “But you are a scientist too and you know how many precautionary processes we go through here just to safeguard ourselves.” He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and hands Dwalin his credit card. “Go to the nearest jewellers on your way to see Dis and buy two decent silver crucifixes or stars of David, I don’t care. As long as it is high quality silver; John said it had to be silver. Then if that doesn’t work … You may just have to use force. I’d rather you did not hit my nephew over the head though.”

Fili smiles at Thorin’s concern. “Well, let's go downstairs and have the first precaution, please, uncle Thorin, because we may run out of time.” He doesn’t say that he gets more and more agitated with Dwalin so close in the room.

Thorin looks closely to his nephew, picking up on the small shifts now in his muscle tension, the slight dilation of his pupils. “You had best excuse us for a moment while we do this,” he says to Dwalin, not wanting to have a repeat of that morning, although he is sure Dwalin can guess what the first precaution means. “Fili will be with you shortly.”

Dwalin looks suspiciously at them, knowing what is located _downstairs_. “Alright,” he sighs, “I’ll be waiting in my car…” He’s halfway out of the door when he turns back and says, “No offense but maybe it’s better we drive separately?”

+++

Dis rubs her hands together nervously when she sees Dwalin walk along the gravel path towards her. _Where is Fili?_ she worries. He had sent her a message only a moment ago to say that he was on his way, but she had kind of expected the two of them to arrive together since they worked together.

Dwalin had messaged her in the morning to say that he had visited Thorin after their conversation, that he had met John Mitchell and that the three of them had explained everything. When he had said they had agreed that he would come along with Fili that afternoon, she had felt a sense of relief. But now she is only anxious to know why her son is not with him.

“Hello Dizzy,” Dwalin says with a broad smile on his face when he steps towards his friend and sits down beside her on the bench. “Don’t look so worried. Fili will be here soon.” He lays his arm around her shoulders and murmurs softly, “I’m so very sorry that this has happened.”

Dis bites her cheek. She had dragged herself to work that morning for she knew she would go crazy if she sat at home mulling all this over, but her mind had kept wandering off into all sorts of directions. She had decided to walk here so she had some time to think and to try and calm herself down before she saw her son again and right now she just about had it together - but she knew it would take only the smallest thing to push her over the edge and start sobbing her heart out again. She shrugs Dwalin’s arm off gently because it is just too much right now. “It’s ... “ She cannot even finish that short sentence. _It is not okay._

Dwalin sighs, “Dis, I was … I am freaked too but they ... “ he catches himself too late, “He is still yer Fili. He loves ye and wants to make it up to ya.” He pulls a red velvety box out of his pocket. “He and yer brother begged me to give ye this before ye two meet though.”

Dis eyes the box suspiciously; this is hardly the time for gifts. “What is this?” she asks as he opens the jewellery box. When she sees the fine silver crucifix inside she scowls at Dwalin, spitting, “Is this some sick joke?!”

“No,” Dwalin opens his shirt collar, “I’ve got one too. It’s for our safety. Apparently this holds them at bay.” Dwalin takes the delicate necklace out of the box. “May I?” Despite the odd situation he feels butterflies in his stomach as he looks her in the eye.

Despite everything this actually makes Dis smile a little. She can just imagine how that conversation with her brother would have gone. None of them were religious. The very nature of their work, how they analysed the foundations of humanity, understanding every cell and how it made up a human being, made religious practice seem absurd. The fact that Dwalin had actually followed Thorin’s instruction to not only purchase but actually wear such an item is kind of sweet. And she nods. “You have all completely lost the plot,” she snorts, trying to stay light hearted somehow.

“That’s my Dizzy,” Dwalin smiles again and tries to keep his hands steady when he fumbles with the tiny clasp, so close to Dis’s soft skin. _Keep yer hands to yerself. This is not the TIME!_

+++

Fili sits in the car, luckily having found a parking space along the road around Queen Square, he can see his mother and Dwalin sitting kind of huddled together on a bench some way away. His heart goes out to her and he wants to run to her and hug her as he did as a little boy, but of course he can’t do that. He needs to be mindful of his senses, his feelings, his reactions … He sighs and gets out of Thorin’s flashy car and then walks over to where _the humans_ are waiting.

 _The humans?! STOP thinking like that!_ He reprimands himself.

Dis sits up straight the moment she can see her son walk towards them. She wants to jump up and rush over to him, but her own instinct keeps her pinned to the bench and she feels her palms get sweaty. _Stop it, he is your son! You carried that boy for nine long months. He is still your boy and always will be!_

“Mum,” Fili tries to smile his best and kindest smile, feeling nothing but love for his mother, and holds out his arms, stepping a little closer. “I love you. Please forgive me.” Tears run down his face as he says this very softly.

Absolutely every tiny bit of concern, of fear and apprehension, melts away in an instance when Dis sees her son’s tears. “Oh Fee …!” She gets up and drags him into her firm embrace, just holding him as she had done when he was a child and something had upset him, making everything okay again with a cuddle from mum. “It’s okay. You have nothing to ask for forgiveness for. Of course I love you, my sweety. You will always be my little duck.”

Fili is flooded with relief and he hugs his mother tight, sobbing into her embrace, happy to feel her forgiveness and her arms around him.

Dwalin smiles relieved at the sight in front of him. He remains alert though, even if on the face of it this seems to be the perfect family picture to anyone else who may look over. He dares not take his eyes of the two of them, watching out for anything out of the ordinary, even if in truth he has no idea what other than that whole creepy eye thing.

Dis feels all the tension drain away as her son's arms hold tightly onto her. She feels like all her fears have been silly. This feels no different to any other hug he had given her. The only noticeable thing is the slightly cool skin that brushes against hers, but that could be put down to the fresh harbour wind … surely .... Maybe this was all just a bad dream …

Fili realises almost too late his nostrils start to flare and yet another kind of sweet scent creeps into his nose. _The touch … so close … warm skin … warm blood so close under the surface…_ He entangles himself from the embrace hastily. "I … I’d better go mum. Speak to you later. Sorry."

He runs off towards the car, his feet carrying him faster than he has ever moved before but he does not have the clarity of mind to take too much notice that right now. As soon as he gets to the car he yanks open the door with such force that he is almost surprised that the handle does not come off in his hands. Once he is inside he locks himself in, cursing madly, starts the engine and drives away at full speed, not caring for other cars or traffic lights.

Dis stares after her son open mouthed, outstretched hands. She wants to call after him, wants to chase after him. But a strong hand on her shoulder stops her. And she can feel her own tears give in to what she has lost.

"He is learning, Dizzy. This has nothing to do with you. He'll be back." Dwalin holds her against his chest once more, stroking her hair gently as his eyes follow Fili's uncharacteristic way of driving, wondering when they'll hear the first horn of a police car chasing after him.

+++

"Holy fuck!!" Mitchell stares at the screen of his mobile. The message there reads: ~ _Need hiding place. Killed Dan.~_

Mitchell wants to throw his mob across the hallway as another beep keeps him from doing it.

_~ Where is your hospital? I've got an urgent problem. Fili ~_

_Oh for Christ's sake!_ Mitchell types back quickly in what hospital he's working and makes  his way to the blood samples, wondering how he could best steal one with all the people around at this time of day.

_~ Will be there in five. F ~_

_Five? How the hell am I supposed to get blood out of there in five …_ He decides against it and runs out to the front door.

By the time he gets it outside he sees Thorin's car in a race with a police car and rolls his eyes. _Damn babies!_ He waves Fili towards the back entrance. It's too late to close the gate. The police car is right after him and Mitchell knows without even looking who's driving it.

As Fili gets out of the Audi Mitchell can already see that he's all vamped up. _Shit!!_

He grabs him by the arm and wants to lead him straight to the cellars.

“Well well, I should have guessed this had something to do with John Mitchell.” The blond haired policeman steps out of his car, leisurely brushing off his cap before he puts it on. He throws the two men a bright grin. “Got yourself a new pet?”

Mitchell whirls round. He'd hoped Herrick wouldn't have been that fast. "Fuck off, Herrick. We … Fili NO!"

Fili attacks. He buries his fangs deep into the police officer’s neck. All shreds of humanity gone from his mind.

“Whoah!” Herrick peels the baby vampire from his neck and holds him at arm’s length as Fili thrashing his arms as him like a feral cat. “Got a little spirited one here,” he smirks at his own child.

“Leave him alone.” Mitchell pulls Fili back into his side, looking around to make sure none of the staff have come running because of an Audi and a police car blocking their emergency exit.

“What…? Why…?” Fili frowns as he comes back to his senses, looking at the man he’d just bitten. He feels utterly strange. The blood coursing through his veins doesn’t make him feel better but worse. He actually wants to vomit. _And here I thought drinking from a human would be an extraordinary experience._ He shakes his head in disgust and looks at his maker questioningly.

Herrick looks at the young blond vampire with amusement and for a brief second shifts his eyes. “Well, are you not going to introduce us,” he smirks at Mitchell. “Since he’s my grandchild …”

 _Grandchild?!_ Fili frowns, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mitchell sighs, knowing that he has to do this. Vampire rules and all. _Thorin will so NOT like this._ “Fili, this is William Herrick. He’s my … he brought me into this world.” He says under his breath. “Filipe Durin,” he motions to his dark child. 

Fili doesn’t like this at all. That guy gives him the creeps with his sly grin. He doesn’t extend his hand but stuffs them in his jeans’ pockets, which truly is not like his human side at all but clearly his dark side does not care for decorum.

Herrick frowns at the youngling. “Hm, needs a little work still,” he snorts at Mitchell. “Still, at least he seems to have a taste ... “ he leans into Mitchell’s personal space, “... for blood.” He steps back again, smiling sweetly. “I take it you were about to teach him the bit about feeding on the humans though, not our own kind?” he jests, knowing he is pushing Mitchell’s buttons.

“Fuck off,” Mitchell repeats to Herrick as two doctors come running.

 Herrick lets the smile slide off his face as the hospital staff approach. “I will let you off with a caution this time,” Herrick says sternly, pulling out his notepad and making some made up scribbles in it. “Make sure you wear that seatbelt. Goodday, sirs.” He nods to both Fili and Mitchell, giving the latter a teasing wink as he turns away.

“We need to remove the car from here.There is a parking lot around the corner,” Mitchell says. He also looks at his mobile. _Damn I need to reply to Carl too!_ “How are you feeling?”

 _How am I feeling? Even more confused now than before!_ Fili sighs and shakes his head. “Better … I think ... “ He whispers, just needing to ask it right now, “That man … he’s your …?”

Mitchell sighs, “Maker, yes, unfortunately,” he grumbles, taking the car keys from his confused child.

 _Maker …? But …. He’s horrible!_ Fili bites his lip and sits down in the passenger seat, needing to be close to Mitchell, needing to feel that little bit of security that _his_ maker is looking after him. “I drank from him,” he states, feeling in a daze. “Is-is that bad?”

Mitchell shakes his head. “But it’s not enough. You need to drink more. You were pretty much gone when you arrived here. What happened?” He looks sideways at his protege after he has found an empty parking spot. “The meeting with your mother didn’t go well?” he asks, deep concern in his voice.

Fili lowers his gaze, slumping even more in his seat. “It was okay…” He really wants that to be true, but he knows it is nonsense and changes his statement to, “Actually, it was a mess. I was crying and then mum hugged me and … As soon as I felt her warmth around me, her _human_ smell.” He can feel tears brim in his eyes again. “I just felt it creep up on me and I knew I had to get away from her before … That’s when I texted you,” he sighs, utterly frustrated with himself. “And I am so hungry …” he finally admits. “It’s like an itch deep inside me, that I just can’t scratch enough to get relief from. Does-does that make sense?” he asks softly, looking at Mitchell.

Mitchell sighs, putting his arm around Fili. “Yes, it makes a lot of sense, little one.” He hugs him close for a moment.

“So what do we do now?” Fili squeaks, feeling so utterly lost in his new life. He buries his face in Mitchell’s chest, feeling such an intense need for some form of bodily contact, as if that is his only grounding to this insane world right now.

“I didn’t have the chance to get a blood bag,” Mitchell whispers into Fili’s ear. “So now you’re gonna feed from me as much as you need.”

"From you?!" Fili stares at Mitchell in surprise. He'd not drunk from him since Mitchell turned him and his vampire parent had not mentioned that option before. Besides, after what his uncle had said about how he got to be infected it feels all sorts of inappropriate.

 _But the hunger ..._ Already he can feel his darkside push away his human concerns. And he just nods. "Okay."

Mitchell takes Fili's arm and steers him to the cellar where George transformed before. He feels nervous. He’s not sure if this is the right thing to do. And also it feels as though he's taking Thorin's privilege away for being the only one who drinks from him.

 _Fuck_. He locks the door and glares at Fili with black eyes, holding out his wrist to him. _Forgive me baby! It's for our Fili._ “Drink, little one."

Fili hesitates for only a fraction of a second before his vampire side shoves his human aside. He grabs Mitchell’s wrist in a firm grip as his eyes shift and his fangs drop. **_Feed_ ** is all he can think now. **_Blood_. ** And he sinks his teeth into Mitchell’s pulsing vein.

It tastes odd still. Better - much better! - than that other man’s, but his darkside knows instantly that this is not a pure feed. Nonetheless there is enough human blood flowing through those veins - he cannot think about _whose_ blood right now - to give him that instant high that he had felt this morning and earlier when Thorin had managed to secure another blood bag for them. **_Life. So good. So sweet._** His whole body seems to pulse with more energy than he has ever felt before as he sucks hard, his nails digging into Mitchell’s flesh.

Mitchell groans in pain. Not physical pain but it’s like his heart is aching tremendously. He squeezes his eyes shut and keeps thinking like a mantra: _It’s for our child. For his survival. To make him strong._ He feels himself grow weaker though. Fili sucks in heavy gulps. Mitchell tries to pull his wrist away after what seems like an eternity. “Stop please,” he pleads softly.

Mitchell’s voice is so distant. Fili feels like he is underwater. His ears are filled with one sound only, the slow movement of Mitchell’s blood as he sucks it into his mouth. He can already imagine what a heavenly sensation it must be to drink from a real human, to hear that slowing heartbeat pushing the blood willingly towards his hungry mouth. **_More. Cannot let go._** He knows nothing anymore than this pure primal instinct of needing to feed. Needing to still that aching hunger.

“ **STOP IT! NOW!”** Mitchell grabs Fili by his neck in self preservation and tears him from his arm, holding him a little away, glaring at him with his dark side. “ **You must not drink your maker dry, child. You understand that?”** _So this is not working either,_ he thinks to himself, cursing his idea.

Fili just scowls at the other vampire, angry to be torn away from that delicious blood. He wants to feel that again; the blood on his tongue, running down his throat. To feel every cell in his body dance with energy. He tries to move forward again, but has to relent when he finds his maker’s grip far stronger than him, despite his blood loss. And slowly he feels his dark side retreat, his fangs pull back and finally his eyes return to normal. “Yes, Mitchell …” he says softly, letting his head hang, feeling completely drunk on his blood high as he stumbles back until he leans heavily against the wall.

“Come here,” Mitchell gathers him into his arms. “I’m sorry I put you through this, Fee.” He feels himself stagger and they slide to the floor together. _How much did he drink? I feel like a train has rolled over me._

Fili sinks into the embrace, feeling dizzy and sated after that extraordinary rush. “Thank you,” he whispers very softly, “for letting me drink from you.” And then his eyes fall shut after all the extreme ups and downs he has to process in the space of less than a day


	24. Primal Urges (republished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies dear readers, something went wrong with the post last night. Here is the whole chapter.

Thorin almost tumbles of his chair when his phone vibrates. He had been strung so tight since Fili and Dwalin had left, at any moment expecting a phonecall with some sort of dreadful news, his finger is almost shaking when he unlocks the screen to read the message.

_~It did not go that bad. Dis is ok. They hugged! Fili had to make a quick exit though. Not sure where he went and if your car will make it. I'm staying with her for a little longer.~_

Thorin feels some relief at reading that. At least no one was hurt. So far ... But the second part of his message raises his concerns anew.

_~ Cheers mate for letting me know~_ Thorin quickly texts back, knowing Dwalin will understand he is not going to make idle conversation with Fili gone AWOL. He hesitates whether to try and ring Fili next, but if his nephew is unwell - and driving? _Oh shit!_ \- it is probably not the best idea, so he texts Mitchell instead.

_~ Hey babe, have you heard from Fili at all? The meeting with Dis went okayish but Dwalin said he left in a hurry and I have not heard from him since. Let me know as soon as you hear something. xT ~_

He leans back with a heavy sigh, knowing that he will not be able to concentrate on anything else now until he has heard that Fili is alright.

When fifteen minutes of chewing his cuticles later he still has not had a reply he picks up his phone again and rings Mitchell’s mobile, listening with growing anxiety as it rings again and again.

+++

Mitchell sighs, feeling like falling asleep himself. He fumbles for his phone to write to Thorin when he see his message and then spookily it starts ringing. "Yes baby?" he sighs exhausted.

“John, thank God! Did you get my message? Have you heard from Fili?” Thorin rattles off. Then adds with concern in his voice, “Are you alright, babe?”

_I have Fili in my arms ..._ "Fili is here. Can you please come and get him? He's alright but fast asleep. I need to work some more. Don't want to explain why I'm gone again to them," he rushes out all this in one go, feeling he can't really concentrate.

_He’s there. Fili is with John._ Thorin breathes a sigh of relief. “”Ehm …” he looks on his watch. He had already asked Bilbo to reschedule the meeting with Thranduil because there was no way he was able to have that difficult conversation whilst his mind was whirling over Fili’s meeting with Dis. And he has to log on to the web meeting for the advertising campaign in less than ten minutes. “I can’t get away right now … Is there somewhere Fili can stay for now? If he’s fast asleep I could ring Dwalin …” _Damn, we need to set up some sort of system otherwise none of us will get any work done!_

"No. You can't ring Dwalin. And he can't stay here either." Mitchell says gruffly, debating briefly with himself if he should tell what happened or not. "I'll drive us to your place." _To hell with this stupid hospital._

Thorin opens his mouth to argue back. He is not used to being ordered around like that and there is a good reason why he never had children - and it had much less to do with him being gay and much more with not wanting all that responsibility for another. But this is Fili who even if he was not his human child, had always been as close to him as a son would be. And now with the whole vampire thing there was an even stronger blood bond between them than before. “Fine,” he says curtly. “I will sort something. I will be there in twenty minutes max.”

"Thorin, listen to me," Mitchell gets really agitated now. "He just fed on me and I have no idea what happens when he wakes up. He needs to get out of here _now!_ " Mitchell hangs up on his lover. His mind whirling. He may need human blood when he wakes. _Fuck!_

_“_ What the fuck?!” Thorin stares at the phone as Mitchell hangs up on him. _He fed on you?_ A thousand emotions hit him all at once; irritation, confusion, anxiety … jealousy. He angrily unplugs his laptop from its docking station. _Damn John, what am I supposed to do? I can’t just keep running out of here! Vampires are supposed to be a secret; I need to make arrangements, come up with another crappy excuse. And despite this vampiric blood I cannot fucking fly either; traffic will be chaos at this time of the day!_ He grinds his teeth in frustration as he stuffs his laptop and his personal diary in his bag and grabs for his car keys.

He sticks his head around the corner of Bilbo’s office next door. “I have an emergency at home. Please could you get Gloin to cover for me in this webinar and brief me tomorrow. I have got to go.”

“Yes, Thorin,” Bilbo looks in shocked surprise at his boss’ flushed face. Over the years he had learnt to read Thorin’s strong emotions well enough and he knows that when he is in a mood like that he is not to ask any further questions. “I hope it’s nothing serious …” he adds softly, but Thorin is already gone.

The curly blond PA sighs before he reaches for the phone and dials Gloin’s extension. But as he waits for the Finance Director to pick up the phone he cannot help but wonder what is going on. Thorin is married to his work, he had known that even before they started that stupid office romance. And yet at the moment there seems to be something majorly important going on in his private life that takes precedence over all of this. _Shit, is it his wife? Is it about me?_ he frets, wishing the knot in his stomach to go away.

+++

Mitchell tries to wake Fili, "Wake up little one. You can't fall asleep here." He shakes his shoulder. When Fili doesn't stir, Mitchell drags himself up and his protégé with him. He's frustrated that he lacks his usual strength but drapes Fili's arm across his shoulder anyway, hopefully making it look like they walk together.

 

There are only a few people that cross their path and since Mitchell still wears his scrubs those patients don't pay any attention to them.

Once in the carpark he positions Fili on the passenger seat of Thorin’s Audi, locks the car and jogs back to the hospital to raid the storage room of some blood bags.

As soon as he is inside he gets his mopping gear and his bucket and, adopting his normal human casual pace, he greets the nurse who is manning the stores with a dazzling smile. "Hey Jenny," he bends close to her, "I need to finish this in ten, would you please be a sweetie and get me a cuppa?"

The blonde nurse has a soft spot for the handsome cleaner and eagerly nods. "Let no one in here in the meantime," she whispers back conspiratorially.

"I won't," Mitchell grins, pressing his hand against his chest, where his heart would normally beat.

As soon as she's gone he takes the keys, unlocks the fridge and grabs three bags, making sure at least one is A positive in case it still matters for his lover. He hastily hides them between the fresh floor cloth in his bucket, locking the door again when he senses her coming back.

"Thanks so much, you saved my life, Jen. See you tomorrow." And with another broad grin and the coffee in his hand, shoving his bucket in front of him, he's out of the door.

+++

When Fili wakes from his blood induced slumber he feels totally confused where he is and how he ended up here. He blinks hard as the world slowly shifts back into focus. “Why am I in the passenger seat of Thorin’s car? Where is Thorin?” he wonders out loud. Then slowly the events come back to him; from the meeting with his mother, to the car chase by what turned out to be not only another vampire but Mitchell’s maker and finally to drinking from Mitchell in the hospital basement. “Oh …crap,” he mutters, feeling a little embarrassed by the memory.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Mitchell tries to sound cheerful when he opens the driver’s door. Then he puts the stolen blood bags, hidden in his long leather coat on the back seats. He sits down behind the steering wheel. “How are you now? I was a little afraid you’d wreck the car from the inside when you’d wake and the vampire found himself locked in. Sorry about that.” He starts the engine and begins to reverse.

Fili looks at Mitchell a little confused. “Did I … did I drink from you...?” he asks then does a double take, “Did I drink from _him?!”_ Everything seems such a blur and he is unsure what is real and what he might have dreamt.

Mitchell looks at Fili sideways, while concentrating on traffic. He curses the red traffic light. “Yes, you drank from me … and from Herrick. You don’t remember?”

_Herrick?_ _His maker!_ “That man … Vampire … He really is …?”

“It’s his fault that I’m a vampire, yes,” Mitchell grumbles.

_His fault … That does not sound like Mitchell wanted this in the first place_ , Fili thinks with a shock. “Did he force you to become a vampire?” he asks carefully, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Mitchell huffs out a cold laugh, “You can say that, yes.” He draws his hand through his hair, still, after all this time, feeling very uncomfortable with what had happened back then.  

_Shit!_ “I see.” Fili looks at his hands. He feels silly and naive. When he'd stated so firmly before that he wanted Mitchell to turn him if something went wrong, now he wonders if he's made the right decision. _You would be dead now if you hadn't!_ he reminds himself. Yet it seems the choice to live - if you can call it that - may not have been any better. “I’m sorry if I caused you lots of trouble,” he mutters. He bows his head, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, noticing the blood spatters on the fabric now.

“It was me or my men…” Mitchell explains further in a low voice, wanting Fili to know the circumstances. “World war one…” he stops, not able to tell the whole story yet again in such a short period of time.  

Fili looks up, seeing the mixed of emotions underneath Mitchell’s hard shell. He realises he barely knows this man still. It is so easy to forget that his maker has lived his lifespan many times over already. He wants to ask more, but closes his mouth just as quickly as he opens it, knowing that this is neither the place or time. “Where are we going? Do you have a plan?” he asks softly, cringing again how much like a helpless child he really feels.

Mitchell draws himself from the dark place the memory of his turning always gets him into. He tries to focus on the new situation and looks at Fili briefly, “A plan?” he snorts. “No, not really,” he decides for the truth. “I’m not used to raising a child.” He is about to ruffle Fili’s hair but thinks better of it since the young man beside him is really no child. “You tried to feed from my maker and that could cause a little trouble.” Mitchell overtakes a car that drives like a snail. “And I think I upset your uncle a little …”

At that Fili looks up. “Why did you upset uncle Thorin?”

Mitchell sighs as the gates of Thorin’s property comes into view. “Did you ever hang up on him? I don’t think that was a good idea but couldn’t be helped at that moment.”

Fili cannot help but snort. “No, I imagine that it is not. Still, he loves you very much. And since we are both already dead we’ll be fine,” he tries to make a joke although inside he is feeling just hollow at the moment.

“Thank you Fee. I love him too. It’s just that we both are real dickheads and used to living our own lives.” Mitchell stops, not sure if he already said too much. “Is the remote for the gate anywhere near you?” He changes the subject.

Fili opens the glove box and pulls out the remote, typing in the pin code, opening the big gates. “It is nice to see uncle with someone though. Other than Cate I’ve never seen him settled with anyone. And we all knew that that was only for show,” Fili babbles, for a moment forgetting who he is talking to.

Mitchell raises an eyebrow at that information and smiles. It makes him feel all warm inside as he turns off the engine. He takes his coat with the hidden blood bags and follows Fili up the stairs to the front door.

As soon as he has put the blood bags inside and taken out the milk, pouring them two glasses. Thorin comes crashing through the door.

“John? Fee?” He had cursed Bristol’s goddamn traffic problems, and the discomfort of the company car he’d had to borrow since Fili had taken his Audi, all the way home and his mood had only soured more since Mitchell had put the phone down on him. “So what’s going on?!” he demands as he finds both in the kitchen.

“I had to flee from mom.”

“Carl killed Dan.”

Mitchell and Fili speak simultaneously.

Thorin finds his jaw hit the floor as both men deliver such devastating news all at once. “You … Carl … What?” He walks over to Fili first, looking him in the eyes. “Dwalin and Dis are fine. Are you?”

“Yes. Thanks to Mitchell.” Fili considers to say _kind of._ But he dismisses that for now, sipping his former favourite drink. _I need to ask Mitchell how I can find the milk tasty again._

Thorin turns his head and reaches for his lover’s hand. “And you said …” He sees the utter devastation in Mitchell’s face when he looks up to him and feels his heart break. “Oh babe, I am so sorry to hear that.” He wraps his arms around his lover. _My god, that was the vampire who Mitchell looked to for guidance on how to love a human! We truly are fucked._ I _truly am fucked!_

“Who is Dan?” Fili asks in confusion at this new piece of information, shocked to see the deep hurt in Mitchell’s face.

Thorin looks over to his nephew, realising just how much has been going on in his life these last few weeks. “Dan was Carl’s partner,” he explains softly. “His _human_ partner.” _Just like I am to Mitchell. Or rather, I was …_

“He was also my friend for many years,” Mitchell shakes his head, rubbing his hands across his face.

“I am sorry,” Fili whispers, unable to offer any more comfort and feeling even more awkward now about the trouble he had added to an already painful situation. _Uncle Thorin!_ It flits through his head next as realisation dawns on him how that news must feel to his uncle. He bites his lip unsurely.

 “Carl needs to hide for a few days …”

_Here?! No way!_ is Thorin’s instant reaction. _He killed Fili!_ But as Thorin strokes his hand through Mitchell’s curls in a soothing manner that same thought triggers another. _He killed Fili … He had been clean for decades. If I had not brought him to my lab to take his blood … Oh my god, this is all my fault!_ He stumbles back, dragging his hands across his face. “Of course …” is all he can say as his stomach churns.

Mitchell gets up and now takes Thorin into his arms. “I didn’t ask if he could hide here, baby.” He presses his mouth into the other’s hair and says, as if he’d just read Thorin’s thoughts. “It’s not your fault. He’d already said he felt different than before when we met him the first time, remember?”

Fili wants to disappear out of the kitchen at the display of love and emotion in front of him. But he somehow feels strangely connected as well so he just sits there, looking at his _parents_ in awe but also with a feeling of dread, at the news about Carl.

“I guess you are right,” Thorin says quietly. “My heart weeps for them though. And for you. I know they were both your friends. And that you looked to them for inspiration on how we could be together. This is such sad news, baby. I had really wanted to meet Dan …”

“We’re different.” Mitchell takes Thorin’s face into his hands and brushes his lips gently across the other’s, unnoticed tears running down his cheeks. “Dan was a sweet, kind human…” he hiccups. _My friend … another friend lost … “_ But you’re so strong, so determined to get to know all our facettes … this will not happen to us.”

“Strong … or foolish?” Thorin whispers against Mitchell’s full lips. He frowns as he cups Mitchell’s face, feeling his skin under his fingers. “You feel so cold, baby. Are _you_ alright? I mean, physically?”

“I think I drank a lot…” Fili says softly, staring nervously at the table top while Mitchell says, “I’m alright.” Not able to suppress the tremor that goes through him.

“Thorin? Are you there, I need you to sign this,” a sharp woman’s voice suddenly rings through the hall, followed by a quick click of heels.

Thorin’s eyes grow wide in shock. “Fuck. That’s Cate!”

Fili is up from the chair, startled to the point that he almost feels himself shift.

Mitchell instinctively holds Thorin tighter. _MINE!_

“Thorin?” A tall blond woman of around forty in a tight short skirt and high heels strides determinedly into the kitchen, holding a pile of papers out in front of her. “I tried to ring you, but …” she stops mid-sentence as she takes in her legally-still-husband and a much younger man who has his arms wraps around him in an embrace. “Oh my God!” she cries out loudly in disgust. “Who is this?! Another screw of yours?! I cannot believe I ever married you, you cheating queer!"

Thorin narrows his eyes at his ex-wife. He can feel Mitchell tense against him also. “What the hell are you doing here?” he snarls back.

Mitchell narrows his eyes at the insulting woman as well, letting Thorin go, feeling rage boil up inside of his lover as much as the anger rises inside himself about the yelled insults and the abrupt intrusion.

“Getting rid of you and your dirty business!” Cate slams the papers onto the breakfast table then turns to Mitchell, smirking at the young man. “You think you’re something special, do you? Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not the first and you won’t be the last fag my _husband_ ,” she spits the word, “decides to fuck in _our_ house.”

Fili gasps, the hairs on his neck standing up, his fists cramping. **_Human. Blood. Must. Have._**

Mitchell battles himself to stay calm with very great effort. _Not yet._ “I do not know you, _lady…_ ” he snarls back, “But I suggest strongly you instantly stop the insults and leave this house. Like **NOW**!” He shifts his eyes at that.

Cate had been ready to tell this young man that as far as she was concerned this was _her house_ and who does he think he is to talk to her like that, but at seeing those coal black eyes stare back at her the only sound that actually leaves her lips is a spine chilling scream.

Thorin can feel Mitchell’s rage as if it’s his own. The vampire blood inside his own body seems to revolt, to choose sides between the human invader and his vampire lover. And the shift is no longer voluntary as his dark side takes over.

Fili can’t take the human smell any longer, the utter fear that streams into his nostrils from the always hated woman. He shifts. And attacks ...

Cate does not see her attacker coming. Fili had been so quiet up till now and her focus had been solely on Thorin and his latest gay lover so she had not even taken note of his presence. She screams still, but almost instantly her voice is cut as a searing pain tears through her throat. And within a second she is choking on her own blood.

Mitchell follows his protégé, not able to hold back, weakened so much by his blood loss and his fury. He sinks his fangs into her throat, just as Fili does and feels the instant _BLISS_ of fresh human blood flood his tongue, his veins. **_SHE INSULTED MY THORIN! HOW DARE SHE! SHE NEEDS TO BE DEAD!!_** And there is no rational thought left in his brain other than **_DRINK! KILL! FEED! NEED! PULL HER APART! BITCH!_**

_Blood… **Blood!** _ Thorin is lost. Despite his human side being stronger than the others, it’s like they are a pack of wolves and he simply follows his instinct. The smell and the sight of all that fresh blood is calling out to his vampire side and he falls to his knees beside his lover as the other two full-blood vampires have already pulled their feebly struggling prey down onto the kitchen tiles, like a wounded deer. **_FRESH BLOOD!_** The moment that warm thick liquid touches his taste buds Thorin feels an enormous surge rush through his body. The cold blood from this morning now seems but a poor comparison. **_FEED! FEED!_** His fangs tear into that soft flesh, wanting to drown in all that lovely warm blood. To bathe himself in all that life.

As Mitchell feels both his lover and his protégé beside him, indulging in their prey, he trails his blood stained hand over Thorin’s back, down towards his ass, squeezing hard. Then towards his front, rubbing him forcefully there.

Thorin’s dark side feels pure elation from the blood rush. The human has stopped struggling now. The only noise left is of that faint and slowly dying heart beat as she bleeds out for them.

He grabs Mitchell by the back of his neck and forcefully presses his bloody lips against his lover’s. **_My lover. My elder._** He pushes his tongue into Mitchell’s mouth, tasting all the blood there too.

Mitchell devours Thorin’s mouth, plunges his tongue into it as far as it would go.

Fili is oblivious to what’s going on beside him. The rush of fresh human blood is so overwhelming and such an onslaught to all of his senses at once. Every inch of his body feels a thousand times more alive than he was before within seconds. He only hears the life-giving liquid soar through his veins, dancing, swirling through him. He’s never felt anything like this throughout his whole life. He’s on a complete high.

When Mitchell momentarily releases him to turn to their prey and that wonderful blood again Thorin looks over to Fili with eyes brighter than ever before. Fili looks radiant in his extraordinary vision. As if the blood not only pulses inside his veins but lift his spirit too. And he smiles as a father would at his son taking his first steps, unsure at first but soon running around gleefully and confidently. _Yes, this is his nature, his life, OUR life!_

He turns back to Mitchell, who pushes him slowly backwards onto the bloody tiles and begins to rip their clothes off their bodies. Thorin growls against Mitchell’s lips, nipping at him, feeling their bodies slide against one another slicked with blood. He feels the presence of their child still drinking desperately from their prey, but Fili’s consciousness is slipping away rapidly. Thorin can feel that too, through their blood bond and their close proximity, how the blood grips his nephew like a drug and already his brain is heavily overloaded.

When his awareness moves away now from Fili and back towards his beloved, the youngest is pretty much passed out already. “ ** _My Master,”_ ** he smiles a bloody smile at Mitchell before their mouths crash together again and he just lets the wave of the blood high sweep them away too.

Mitchell pushes Thorin’s legs up, “ **You are MINE. Not hers. _I made YOU!_ ” **Before he pushes into Thorin, he hungrily feeds of the dying human again, then swipes his bloody tongue against that tempting entrance.

**_“YES! Yours! Aaah!_** ” Thorin growls and bucks against that wicked tongue. “ **Fuck me!** ” he begs, needing to feel his lover inside him, completely high now on the enormous adrenaline rush that races through his veins. His prick is so hard already that it pains him and he needs to come HARD. There is nothing else left in his mind; just these wonderful primal urges.

Mitchell bathes his hands in all that blood on the floor, then palms their dicks, lubing them up with the warm fluid and pushes into his lover with one smooth stroke, gripping Thorin’s cock tight. He throws his head back when he bottoms out and howls, human brain completely gone. He pulls back and slams in again, bending himself over his lover. “ **M I N E !”** he repeats and burrows his fangs into Thorin’s throat, sucking hard.

Thorin cries and yells and claws at his powerful lover, feeling utterly dominated and yet happy to surrender fully to the onslaught. He feels his body being torn, his skin pierced, his channel stretched harshly, and yet he relishes in the pain as it throbs through him, making his cock weep, making his inner demon howl with perverted joy.

Mitchell pulls his fangs out of Thorin’s sweet flesh and growls into his ear. “ **BITE ME! NEED TO FEEL YOUR FANGS!”** He pounds madly into his lover.

Thorin sinks his fangs deep into Mitchell’s exposed throat and he feels the hot blood flow onto his tongue. He sucks hard to fill his mouth with the vampiric blood and then seeks Mitchell’s mouth again, just messily tonguing him. His hands rub the still warm blood - so much blood! - into Mitchell’s skin, all over his back, into his hair and back down onto his buttocks.

“ **Switch. Thorin. NEED you to FUCK ME HARD!”** Mitchell pulls out and presents himself to his lover, lying down in all the blood on his back, feeling utter bliss and anticipation of being owned by his equal. In his blood trance, he takes the victim’s arm, tears the skin apart and feeds greedily, one deep gulp followed by the next. The pulse has stopped now, he notices, the feed is almost finished. Not much time left until the human blood thickens and cools and he wants to have it all, after so long without; every drop.

Thorin’s brain is fed by only two impulses. **_Feed. Sex_**. He licks a trail up Mitchell’s body, lapping up the blood there until he gets to his collarbone, where he sinks his teeth into his lover’s pulse point again. He pushes his cockhead hard against Mitchell’s entrance, forcing his lover to accept him to satisfy his own demands to be fucked hard.

From Mitchell’s throat escapes a very primal, guttural sound as his lover’s cock breaches him so cruelly and his fangs as well.

Thorin raises his head up. His vision pulses with red - blood, heat. He glances over momentarily to where Fili was feeding and finds his nephew passed out in the pool of blood; his hunger finally satisfied. He rears his head back and shows his bloody fangs in a display of approval, before he thrusts hard into Mitchell’s willing body again.

Mitchell writhes on Thorin’s cock, feeling it as deep inside as it never has been, pulsing madly. He grabs his own and jacks off, bloody hands slippery. “ **MINE! COME with me! My creation!”** He bares his bloody fangs towards Thorin, keeping their black gazes locked as Mitchell comes violently, bloody. He arches up from the tiles, meeting Thorin’s ruthless, brutal thrusts. He growls and hisses in supernatural, unhuman pleasure.

The moment his violent blood induced orgasm hits him, Thorin’s mind blacks out too, his body wrecked, his supernatural blood satisfied. And he slumps heavily down onto Mitchell as his seed drips onto the tiles.

Mitchel thrives a little more on his feeding, the vampire shoving back his struggling human mind, the sense of fresh blood way too strong at the moment, coursing through his veins, making him feel **alive** , **finally truly satisfied.**

He stays completely silent, listening to Thorin’s odd, one in thirty seconds heartbeat, as his conscious mind slowly drifts back.

He blinks several times up at the ceiling. Somewhere a phone is ringing.

 


	25. Mopping Up

_What the hell?_

OH JESUS! NO!!!

Mitchell looks around him and Thorin, feeling dried blood on his hands, everywhere on his skin, inside of him ...

FUCK! No fucking way!!! DAMN!

His first impulse is to jump up, but Thorin is a dead weight on top of him. He listens again for the heartbeat. Yes, still there. He pushes his lover off him. He almost chokes at all the blood that surrounds them. And then there is Thorin’s ex … The woman he had only met mere hours ago, just seconds before the three of them tore into her like a pack of wolves. He feels his stomach turn. Not at the sight of the scene in front of him; he has seen enough death in his cursed life. But now everything is lost. Dan is dead. Fili and Thorin have killed their first human. And he … _Oh fuck, John Mitchell, you really shouldn’t be in this world!_

He feels very dark clouds loom yet again over his whole being and all the joy and love he had felt over the last week just crumbles inside of him. Back to square one. But as the phone rings yet again he straightens up, pushing back his wild, unruly hair in a comforting, habitual gesture and just blocks out the side of him that wants to be human.

_Not a phone…_

It suddenly dawns on him. Thorin's doorbell! TRIPLE FUCK! For a fraction of a second a very human feeling of panic wraps itself around him but he shrugs it off. No time for that now. Now is damage control. And all his senses kick into action at once.

Fili feels a big happy swirling inside his whole body. No hunger, no thirst. All warm and sated and … _why doesn’t this stupid bell stop ringing?_

He slowly opens his eyes ... Then instant horror grabs him as he sees the completely blood stained furniture of Thorin’s normally spotless kitchen.

“HOLY SHIT!!” He jumps up off the floor, slipping, looking down and finding puddles of red liquid everywhere. _WHAT THE FUCK? Is that a dead body?!_

Thorin slowly opens his eyes at the sound of Fili’s cry. His head is pounding, his body is tingling all over and the world feels like it is rotating backwards at high speed. It takes a moment for his human vision to focus and even when it does he thinks he must still be dreaming as the sight he is greeted with is his kitchen turned into the scene of a cheap horror movie that uses way too much fake blood.

At the realisation that this is not a dream, that the sound of his doorbell! is real, that Fili is real, that … all that blood _is real_ … “Jesus!” He scrambles upright, only then realising he is naked, his clothes shredded around him bathed in blood. He stares at the torn body on the floor, initially unrecognisable under all the blood and torn flesh. Until his eyes fall on the one intact wrist with the expensive diamond bracelet that he himself had bought. “Oh my god …” is all he can whisper, feeling his stomach turn upside down.

“It’s Herrick at the gate. I’ll get us some trousers,” Mitchell calls out from the hall, his _after the kill_ brain stating matter of factly. He is kind of relieved that it’s his maker outside and no one else. “Hold it,” he calls through the intercom. “I’ll be right there.”

Thorin draws his knees up to his chest like a child as he stays seated on the floor, just staring at the remains of his ex-wife. _We killed Cate. Oh holy fuck, we killed my wife._ He cannot move, he cannot think anything else right now. His human brain is struggling to digest the enormity of it all, whilst his dark side is still galloping in the aftermath of the feed.

“Thorin, I want you to put some trousers on.” Mitchell walks into the kitchen now and thrusts a pair of shorts at him. “We’ve created a terrible mess and Herrick is the only one who can help us with it.” He adds, “Please,” as an afterthought, not letting his heart speak right now. There are arrangements to make, things to do, so the three of them would not be accused of Cate’s murder. The kitchen needs to be as spotless as it was before.

Thorin raises his eyes finally from the devastation in front of him to meet his lover’s. “Who the hell is Herrick?” he asks coldly, his emotions completely flat. He knows he has heard that name before but right now his brain is one big muddled mess.

He cannot move. His limbs feel like they are set in concrete. He returns his eyes to the bloody mess on the floor. “We killed her,” he finally states. Then he vomits. Black. Thick black blood. Saying it has made it even more real.

Mitchell recoils briefly at the very dark liquid Thorin throws up. He catches himself though and lays an arm around his lover to steady him.

“I’m so terribly sorry babe, yes we killed her. The three of us…” Mitchell looks at Thorin, sighing at the blood stains on his face in frustration. _So much for trying to be human yet again._ But he shoves the thought aside for now. He needs to keep his lover focused. “There is no need to panic though. The man at the door knows ways to straighten this for us. Vampires don’t exist, remember?”

Thorin shakes his head, dragging his bloody palms across his face. “I am so confused … I can’t remember.” When the doorbell rings again, like a siren intruding on their deadly secret, he frowns. “And who is that guy who’s going to help us sort this out? Herrick?” he asks suspiciously.

“He is Mitchell’s maker,” Fili finally finds his voice. Even though his mind is empty right now he remembers that bit from before it all started. His body however, feels like he’s on a drug high, energetic, euphoric, like he has the strength from a hundred men.

Thorin whips his head around to his nephew, surprised to hear the answer come from him. “Right.” He remembers now. Mitchell had talked of his maker before. How he was not pleased that this vampire had moved to Bristol. He mechanically begins to pull the shorts that Mitchell had given him on. “And he is here to _help_? With … this?” _I cannot believe this has happened. But then again … we’ve been playing on the edge for all this time, what did we expect? Time to wake up and smell the blood Dr_ _Oakenshield!_

“Yes, he is. Our kind takes care of their own. At times like this, it comes in handy.” Mitchell hates how matter of fact he sounds. He sighs, rubbing his own bloody hand across his face.

Thorin opens his mouth to ask more, but the insistent ringing now of the doorbell and Mitchell’s cool look make him shut it again. “You want me to ask him in then?” he asks instead, dragging himself to his feet, carefully avoiding the pools of blood on the floor.

“Yes,” Mitchell groans in even more frustration of being at Herrick’s mercy yet again. “It cannot be helped.” He looks at the sorry state his two protégés are in and adds regretfully, “You have to invite him in, remember?”

Thorin looks at Mitchell and groans. Then to Fili who just stands there in those horrific puddles of blood, shaking slightly, and he nods. “Very well.”

Mitchell walks over to Fili and wraps an arm around him, gently steering him away from the horror scene. “Come, let me make you a coffee to sooth your nerves,” he says softly in Fili's ear as Thorin leaves to answer the door. _I never imagined Fili’s first kill to be a pleasant experience,_ he thinks, realising deep down he'd known all along that this night would come sooner or later _, but I certainly did not imagine it to be this!_

“I cannot believe we are capable of _this …”_ Fili suddenly feels his stomach revolt too and he runs towards the bathroom. Unlike his uncle he cannot vomit since all the blood is flooding through his veins now. But he stays, bending over the toilet and heaving. His demon has gone to sleep now, content in its blood induced slumber, but Fili's human nature, which Mitchell had so carefully nurtured, revolts violently against it all. _I do not want to do this again. Even though I hated Cate … I AM NO MURDERER!_ He falls down on his knees and sobs bitterly.

Thorin glances at the grainy screen of his security camera. He can see a police car clearly on the screen and his poisoned heart skips its few slow beats. _A police car?!_ Sheer panic threatens to suffocate him for a moment. But as the irritating sound of his doorbell continues uninterrupted even though he cannot see anyone pressing the damn thing, realisation slowly dawns on him. _Damn vampires! A police officer? Are you fucking kidding me?!_

He presses the intercom and reluctantly growls, “Herrick?”

“PC Herrick, yes,” the bodiless voice at the other end answers. “I believe, Dr Oakenshield, that you are in need of some assistance…”

The voice has a hint of amusement in it that makes Thorin's skin crawl. _How does he know about any of this? How does he know where I live, my connection to Mitchell and what had happened here?_ A thousand questions race through his muffled mind. But he realises that despite all his senses screaming at him not to that he'd need to let this man - vampire! - into his house before any of those questions can be answered.

“Come in,” he extends the necessary invitation reluctantly, before pressing the button that opens the front gate.

He throws open the front door and watches a flash of blond hair crawl back into the car, before it rolls onto his driveway. _Couldn't he have turned up in something a little less conspicuous?!_ he scowls angrily, before closing the gate with the remote and walking back into the house, leaving the front door ajar. He feels nothing for making small talk with this stranger on his doorstep, without Mitchell at his side.

“He's here,” he tells his lover coolly, avoiding looking at remains of his wife as he walks to the tap to wash his hands and face, turning the sink a coppery red as the dried blood disappears down the plug hole.

Moments later Herrick lets his eyes slide down Mitchell’s blood caked appearance as the younger vampire steps into the hallway and he grins widely at his protégé. “Well well, I thought I’d drop by and see how my grandson is doing, but I see I just missed out on dinner,” he says gleefully.

Mitchell so doesn’t want his maker inside this house with Thorin not being himself at the moment. But they need Herrick’s help, so there is no way around his visit. “Come on in then and see that your grandson has properly fed,” Mitchell spits.

Herrick struts past Mitchell, his eyes taking in the richness of this mansion. “Good to see you have picked a classier protégé this time, after that hospital wench,” he grins at Mitchell again, motioning him to lead the way.

 _Shut your damn mouth!_ Mitchell curses to himself and doesn’t answer to that.

When Thorin hears the conversation in the hall get closer he cringes. He's standing in his devastated kitchen, blood matting his long hair together and in only a pair of shorts and he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. For someone who takes a lot pride in his appearance, meeting a stranger in this state is as high on the list of anxieties as it gets and he considers whether to sprint upstairs, but knows he will have to get past Herrick then in any case and so stays nailed to the floor, waiting for the inevitable. At least Fili has had the clarity of mind to disappear, for which he is grateful. He does not want his nephew caught up in this mess any more than he already has.

When Mitchell enters the kitchen with Herrick Thorin’s human brain sparks again at the sight of the police uniform, even when he already knows that this is Mitchell's maker and not a _real_ police officer. For a split second he can see the sensational headlines - _renowned scientist arrested for killing wife to drink her blood. CEO caught in deadly blood orgy._ And he has to steady himself against the worktop as his heart begins to beat faster again.

Mitchell feels sorry for the state his lover is in when he re-enters the kitchen. He walks over towards him to at least give him some comfort by standing by his side, wondering when Herrick will realise WHAT Thorin is. He doesn't dare to lay his arm around his waist, not sure how Thorin would react to that in front of a stranger. But it probably won't matter since the whole room smells like blood and sex anyway. "We've had a little accident," Mitchell says awkwardly.

"Quite the party,” Herrick grins as he scans the kitchen and licks his lips. Then he raises his eyes to the tall long-haired man beside Mitchell. "Oh, now I feel really put out that I did not know about this little love nest! You've been a busy little boy, Mitchell! Not one but two babies to feed. And here was me thinking that you'd gone all _human_ on me again."

 

 _Herrick,_ Thorin reminds his human brain. Not a police officer, not a real one at least. But the relief he feels at that is instantly replaced by a deep dislike of this stranger.

"Mitchell says you can help," he says curtly. "With this?" he nods to the situation on the floor.

"Yes I can," Herrick smiles sweetly. "But first I think we should have a nice cup of coffee. And you can tell me what's happened here. Every little detail,” he directs that last part to Mitchell.

"How about we clean that mess first, shower and then you come back and can have your coffee and we tell you what you need to know,” Mitchell states, towering over Herrick, not the slightest bit fazed by his maker.

"By all means," Herrick waves his hand dismissively, "get your pinny on. I'd forgotten how much of a clean freak you were for a moment." He steps deftly across the tiles avoiding the blood and sits himself down at the table, putting his police cap down. "John is not great with introductions," he apologises to the other man holding out his hand. "William Herrick."

Thorin wipes his wet hands on a tea towel and reluctantly shakes the man's hand. "Dr Thorin Oakenshield." He frowns when the other man does not let go of his hand again, instead leaning down as if he might kiss the back of it.  But to his horror the other vampire sniffs his skin before he is able to yanks back his hand hard. "What the fuck?!"

Mitchell is instantly at Thorin's side again just as Fili, showered and dressed, walks in hesitantly.

"Leave your hands **OFF HIM**!" Mitchell growls and shifts, leaning into Herrick's personal space, fury clearly taking the upper hand over his nonchalant behaviour from before.

Herrick smirks at Mitchell unfazed, "Alright, you're not sharing this one, I get it. However, you can put your knickers back on. I was only wondering if I sensed it right under all that lovely blood." He turns to Thorin, who is glaring at him, with genuine interest. "A vampire with a heartbeat? Dear dear, John, what have you done?" he tsks.

Mitchell shares a glance with Thorin and keeps his mouth shut. Instead he starts to put kitchen towels on the worst bloody lakes to at least attempt to start cleaning.

Fili instantly jumps to his side, helping him. At the moment he doesn't even like the smell. "I'll get the mob." And he can't look at the dead woman on the floor. _Please let this man have an idea how to get rid of her without landing us all in jail!_

Thorin looks at Mitchell and then Fili.  He does not like this one bit, his dearests on their knees mopping up the gore as this obnoxious man sits at his dining table like some prince waiting for them to finish so he can have his coffee. But then again this is their mess not his.

He takes a deep breath before he addresses Herrick again, knowing they need his help so it's smart not to fall out with him. "What should I do with ... with the body, " he finds his voice shaking. "She ... I need her to have a proper burial if possible. She's ... she's my wife." Despite the fact that their marriage was not one made of love he had not wished _this_ on her. Damn, being ripped apart like that by a group of renegade vampires he would not wish on his worst enemy!

Herrick sighs, shaking his head at yet another vampire with a conscience. “I will get a bag out of my car.” The older vampire gets slowly to his feet, clearly in no such hurry as the others are to clean up the traces of what Mitchell called their _little accident._  

Thorin stares after the newcomer, feeling all sorts of frustrated; with himself, with the situation, with the fact that he now is dependent on this man whom he had taken an instant dislike to...

Mitchell wrings the blood soaked mob into the basket, fuming. _And here I thought I'd never have to do this again … mop up all that gore after I lost control completely. Here I thought I found myself a sweet beloved solution … No. What do I do? Drag two new people with me into disaster, ruin their family. And in the end it comes all down to fucking Herrick and being at his mercy..._

"I need a smoke." He makes his way down to the back entrance but recoils before going outside as he realises he's still bloody as hell. So he lightens his cigarette in the hallway. _We killed his wife! Goddamnit how stupid was that?! Why couldn't I hold Fee back?_

Thorin follows after his lover. Normally he would have taken issue with someone smoking inside his house. But today that seems to be the least of his problems. He presses a soft kiss on Mitchell’s shoulder where he finds a patch not caked in dried blood. “Hey …” He does not even know what else to say. If it was not for Fili and Herrick he would just want to take Mitchell in his arms and kiss everything better. “I am so sorry …” he sighs. In the turmoil of his own emotions there has been no space for empathy until now. But as he watches Mitchell drag furiously on his cigarette he knows something has broken in him too. _He's lost that battle again. His friend is dead and now he's killed again._

"I thought that was supposed to be my line." Mitchell looks sadly into his lover's equally sad eyes. "I didn't see this coming.”

“It's my fault,” Thorin chokes. “The blood this morning…”

But Mitchell shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter. I was always going to kill again; we all know it. Because I have to. And because there is a part of me that wants to. The vampire gene is stubborn. It finds a way to thrive.”

Thorin looks at Mitchell silently for a moment. “Then none of us say sorry,” he says eventually, gently massaging his lover’s tense shoulders. “We are all in this together now. You are right, it was inevitable something like this would happen sooner or later.” He reaches for Mitchell’s packet of smokes.

Mitchell sighs heavily. He caresses Thorin's blood caked hair away from his face. "I … we … I enjoyed our play time way too much during the last week. I didn’t want to admit to myself that we should have stopped the blood drinking from each other. Now I made you a vampire and I regret it…” _I stupidly thought with you still having your_ human _side you wouldn’t … wouldn’t turn as bad as us._ He can’t call his lover a killer, not even in his mind. He puts their foreheads together.

“You regret it …” Thorin repeats the words with a lump in his throat. “I see.” He wants to say a hell of a lot more, but Herrick comes striding back in with a body bag under his arm and a very misplaced grin.

“Aaaw, that’s sweet,” Herrick smirks at the two of them, holding out the bag to Thorin.

Mitchell snatches it away and goes into the kitchen where Fili still scrubs the floor in a mad flurry. He lays it out and waits for Thorin to help him with the body … or maybe he wants to put the corpse of his wife into it on his own.

Thorin hovers in the doorway for a moment, trying to get a grip on his feelings. _Just do it. Just put her in that bag and then you can all move on._ He tentatively steps forward, wishing that smirking guy would just fuck off, but he keeps his eyes focused on Mitchell, Fili …. and Cate … “Alright,” he sighs, “let’s do this.” He grabs hold of the woman’s shoulder, rolling her back. He shivers at how cold she feels, the limbs already heavy and stiff with rigor mortis. _I don’t even know how long she has been dead for. I have no concept of time_ , he thinks heavily as he begins to move the dead body onto the bag that Mitchell holds open.

Fili rushes towards her feet and lifts her legs up. He never liked her, but this feels utterly devastating anyway. The vampire who’s done this is hiding inside him now, deeply satisfied, and leaves Fili with his human consciousness, helping his uncle to get rid of their first kill. He’s shaking, tears running down his face in silence.

"It's okay, Fee, you don't have to do this," Thorin says softly. _That kid should be getting drunk and worry about accidentally knocking up some girl! Not putting what should have been his auntie in a body bag! FUCK!_

"But I want to, uncle." Fili's voice is rough. "We made this mess together, we need to clean it up together." He looks at Mitchell and then at Thorin. "Hopefully find a way to live on somehow with the guilt..."

Thorin nods in understanding. "Thank you," he says softly as they lay Cate's body into the black bag and zip it up.

Then he turns to Herrick, who eyes the scene with obvious bemusement. "I'm going to open the garage doors. If you could please reverse your car in there we can move her out of here unnoticed." _It's bad enough a police patrol car parked on my driveway but we really cannot carry a body bag into it!_ He suddenly wonders about his CCTV and what that must be capturing of this all - or not as the case may be - and that that's another thing he needs to sort out.

"What would the cover story be?" Mitchell asks wiping the stray blood stains from all the cupboards and the fridge, looking at his maker and then at his lover.

Thorin is just knelt by the body bag as shock at what has happened is kicking in.

"Well if your little creation here," Herrick nods to Thorin, "still holds on film we can just let the ex-husband take the blame. Jealous rage, domestic violence, who knows ..." he grins at Mitchell. "And you and the pretty little blond walk free." 

Thorin's head snaps up at that staring at Herrick in horror.

Mitchell is in Herrick's face in the blink of an eye, hissing, "We will do _no such thing_! All three of us will walk free!"

The older vampire begins to laugh heartily. "Alright!! It was a joke! Chill out!" He pats Mitchell on the shoulder in a pally fashion. "Not one of my best ones, but still pretty funny," he winks at Thorin who looks like he will launch for him any moment now. Herrick shrugs, rolling his eyes. "We'll make it a bit of a show if you'd like. Missing person report. Leave it a few days. Body found in the woods by a jogger perhaps. Animals got to it so closed coffin affair. The usual." He wrings his hands, "So about this coffee. ..."

Thorin flies up from the floor and storms over to the coffee machine. He has a hard time not to spit in the bloke’s coffee as he pours it or lob it at his head for that matter. "There you go, Sir, " he puts the mug down a little too hard so that the liquid sloshes over the rim, throwing him a fake smile.

Fili watches all of this in completely speechless silence. _Are we really going to rely on this horrible man? No wonder Mitchell wishes he could go off blood._

“Alright,” Mitchell says grumpily, not able to look at Herrick and continuing with his cleaning. “What do you think, Thorin, Fili?”

“I … I don’t know,” Fili stutters, "If this is common practice ..."

“Just do what needs doing,” Thorin snaps. _Anything as long as it means this man will shortly be on his way, before I throttle him._ In any case he wants to go and have a shower and change into some clean clothes. “I am going to open the garage.”

Fili and Mitchell grab the body bag to carry it after him. Both eager to get the evidence of their monstrous activity out of the house.

When Fili thinks Herrick is out of earshot, he whispers, "And he can't blackmail us with this?"

"He won’t," Mitchell sighs, "It's how this system works … well, I hope he won’t ..." _Maybe he wants me as his poster boy again in exchange..._

Thorin silently opens the garage door with the remote. The conversation between Mitchell and Fili has largely gone over his head as his brain is mulling everything over. He is amazed by his own strength of feelings. How a month ago he would happily have wished for Cate to just _drop dead_ as a matter of speaking. And here she is lying in a body bag in his garage. “We have a lot to learn …” he says eventually. “About _the system_. And you still need to ring Carl back,” he regretfully reminds Mitchell.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that." Mitchell stops speaking as Herrick comes up behind them. “I also need to speak to George and Annie, let them know that I’m still here.” He tries to think about the normal _human_ things again. “But fuck, first of all we need a bath.”

"Agreed," Thorin says firmly, finding his human confident self again as he addresses the police officer. "If you would bring your car round then we can finish this and you can be on your way, PC Herrick, " he says, not leaving room for negotiation.

Herrick raises an eyebrow, not used to being spoken to like that by a fledgling.  But he has to admit the man has guts and he quite likes his brashness. "Very well," he nods and walks out of the garage to get his car.

Thorin turns to Mitchell. "Please tell me there is a way I can ban that critter from my house again."

Mitchell is able to grin at that, slowly finding his own confidence again too, banning the rage of his newest kill to the back of his mind. “You just say _I take back my invitation into my house_ and he or any other vampire has to stay out if it. Just remember to invite me and Fili back in!”

“Of course. And good, we’re gonna need that,” Thorin smirks before he turns to the reverse lights of the police car and bends down to lift Cate’s body up on her final journey out of this house.

“Goodbye.” Fili feels like he’s saying now a final goodbye to his old life after his first kill.

Thorin gives Fili a quick squeeze of the shoulder after he has lowered the body bag down into the trunk. Then he holds out his hand firmly to Herrick. "Thank you for your help. If there is anything else ..." he reaches inside the Morgan for his business card, "ring me."  He puts his hand on the older vampire's back steering him purposefully towards the driver's seat of the police car. "Good evening."

"We need to get together some time," Herrick gives his sly smile.

"It would be my pleasure," Thorin forces a smile that both know is fake. _Over my almost dead fucking body!_

"Bye Mitchell! It was nice to see you again! Bye Fili!" Herrick calls out as he's more or less shoved into his car by Thorin.

Mitchell says nothing, wondering when they'll hear from Herrick next. He stands there, arms crossed over his still blood stained torso, glaring grumpily at his maker.

Fili silently wishes the creepy vampire would be gone already. And when Herrick finally drives away all three of them sigh an audible sigh of relief.

"I need to shower," Thorin says.  

“Hm, I'll be right up,” Mitchell nods. “But I really should ring Carl back first.” _Why can't it be one thing at a time? Why each time I begin to think my cursed life has found purpose again, does the whole world decide to burn down around me?_ But he manages to push his self-pity to the back of his mind as he reaches for his phone. His friend needs his sympathy more than he right now.  


	26. You Can Check Out, But You Can Never Leave

“How about you sit yourself in here and I scrub you nice and clean and we don’t talk at all?” Mitchell offers Thorin. Since he only got the answering machine of Carl's mobile he has decided he might as well join his lover in the bath first before trying again.

"Okay," Thorin smiles faintly. He moves his long legs into the warm water and sinks himself into the tub.

“Let me rinse your beautiful hair first.” Mitchell kneels behind him in the tub, taking the showerhead out of its socket and turning it on. He carefully bends Thorin’s head back and lets the water cascade across those long locks. With his other hand he washes all the blood and gore out of it, sighing.

Thorin finally relaxes under Mitchell's caring touch and he closes his eyes, letting the water wash away the horror from his mind as much as from his body.

"Tell me about Herrick, " he says softly after long silent moments have passed.

“Now?” Mitchell soaps up his hands with Thorin’s expensive natural shampoo. He starts to massage Thorin’s head, frowning.

"I'm curious. How someone as lovely and responsible as you ended up with someone like that. When you first talked about your maker I did not imagine he'd be quite such a nasty piece. And trust me, I’ve met plenty of assholes in my time. In fact, I'd class myself as one most of the time."

Mitchell snorts at the asshole remark but then gets serious when he rinses all the shampoo out of Thorin’s hair. “He raised me as a killer and I didn’t know better back then. The hunger ruled my life. He has no conscience _at all._ I was his only protégé for a long time. I think he was very fond of me for some reason. He made me his poster boy.  Everything was easier with the first and then the second World War going on. No-one got the idea that there might be vampires out in the world, so we kept feeding whenever we needed to … or rather whenever _he said_ we needed to...”

Mitchell stops, biting his tongue, suppressing the flaring anger. “Anyway. I believe he’s twice as old as I am. He never really told me. He’s probably the leader of the vampires in Bristol now, hides vampire traces...” Mitchell swallows as he braids Thorin’s wet hair into one thick braid. He lies it across his shoulder, so he can start to pour shower gel across his lover’s back. He nips gently with his lips at the fresh bite marks he sees at the exposed side of Thorin’s neck.

Thorin cannot help but groan at the teasing touch against this sensitive puncture marks which surprisingly are still there when the ones he'd dealt Mitchell in return have all vanished. “This is all so unbelievable … That all of that has been going on under the noses of humanity without anyone realising it.” Despite his utter dislike of the vampire Herrick he cannot help but be fascinated by all of this.

He reaches awkwardly behind him to dig his hands into Mitchell’s matted hair. “That feels nice, baby,” he mutters. “So …” he just has to ask for some reason, “were you and him ever …?”

Mitchell smiles, rubbing his hands across that broad expanse of shoulder plates. “Never, I assure you. He’s a hundred percent straight. There were ever only women. _Lots_ of women.” _And they're all dead…_

“Thank God,” Thorin smiles, relieved at that. “The man is a total twat.”

“Uhuh, but he was all I knew for a long, long time. Still, I couldn't bear his companionship anymore when we got to the sixties. By then … they began to haunt me. Those images. Each kill. It felt like each time I closed my eyes I relived their deaths over and over and over. Every single one of them. And I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. To feel that pain tear at me … It’s then that I wanted to stop. And him and I ... Well, my views became incompatible with his. Turn around please.”

Thorin moves himself as instructed, enjoying the pampering. He dips his hands in the soapy water and washes the dirt of Mitchell’s face. “How do you deal with it, babe? The killing? When we can’t stop, when we cannot control it. How do you keep those nightmares at bay? Just try and block it out? Pretend it never happened? Or accept it? That it is part of you?”

Mitchell sighs sadly, contemplating, “I think a bit of all of that. I can’t deny that it is part of me.” Soap on Thorin’s wiry chest hair now. He suddenly looks up, “But I should be asking _you,_ how are you feeling? It was your first…”

Thorin sighs and nods. “I guess that is why I am asking so many questions. Trying to find a way to deal with it, to give it its place. I … I don’t know how I feel. Torn. Jekyll and Hyde. The one side of me feeling utter revulsion. But the other ... “ He shakes his head, not daring to utter his feelings, not _those_ feelings.

Mitchell’s hands stop scrubbing at Thorin’s arms. “Yes. Exactly that. You want to be human but the blood is so very tempting and delicious … “ Mitchell pauses, thinking, then continues, “It helps to have the right people around you. People who want to be _human._ Or at least act it ...” He hands Thorin the bottle with soap. “We need to ask Fili if he wants to talk when we’re finished.” It suddenly hits Mitchell hard that the young vampire sits in his room all on his own after what has just happened.

“Absolutely. I have a feeling this is going to be another night of lots of talking and very little sleep. I have no idea how you do it, _being human_. I have not had a normal day since the day I met you. But I guess eventually it will all become sort of normal.” He shivers at this prospect, of killing human beings becoming _normal._ And yet deep inside his demon rejoices already at the thought of feeling that high again…

“You’ll find you don’t need as much sleep as you used to, my gorgeous half-vampire.” Mitchell tries to lighten the mood. “The circumstances were a bit unfortunate in the last days. Of course you can’t feel normal yet and neither can Fili. We need to practice.”

Thorin smiles as he pours the fragrant shower gel in his palm and silently lets his hands slide over Mitchell's body, washing away the now sleeping darkside and revealing the human once more. “Practice being normal? Being human?” He snorts. “I think we failed spectacularly at that tonight!” He can feel his mood sway back and forth between the summits and deepest despair of his emotions and slowly understands more and more of his lover’s struggles.

"So what is your plan, babe?" he asks as he is about to pour shampoo onto his lover's bouncy dark curls. "When we first met you said you were trying to go clean. You wanted to raise Fili on animal blood. Now ..." he raises his eyes to meet Mitchell's dark ones, unsure himself what he wants. "What is your plan now?”

Mitchell stares at Thorin for a moment as if he has been bitten by a snake. Then all of a sudden he grabs the shampoo bottle and throws it across the room, his eyes blazing at his lover, “How the fuck should I know?!”

Thorin cringes at the sudden outburst. He realises how callous his question had been. Some hours ago - he still cannot remember how many - everything changed. Up until now their _relationship_ had been a dangerous, but exciting game. A fantasy. So many possibilities. The experiments, the blood … the sex … Now reality has smashed their romantic bubble with the force of a sledgehammer and turned it into a bloodbath. “I … That was thoughtless of me …” he whispers. He reaches out for Mitchell’s hand. “Forgive me. We don’t need to talk about that right now.”

Mitchell pulls his hand away and rubs both his palms across his face and through his hair vigorously then he grabs Thorin’s thighs, leaving bruises as he fixes him with his vampire stare. “ **But we do!** We have a fledgling to think of now!” He shuffles himself even more into Thorin’s personal space, noses almost touching, “ **And _that_ is the most important thing ** right now. What’s **your plan?”**

Thorin realises he is gaping at Mitchell, completely taken aback. He has actually recoiled with his back against the cold tiles as his lover’s vampire eyes flare black at him. _What is_ my _plan?_ It is a fair question … He swallows, once, twice, but finds his brain empty.

Nonetheless he holds Mitchell’s dark gaze when he eventually finds his tongue. He knows it is not what Mitchell will want to hear from him and for the first time since they started sleeping together he actually feels a hint of fear when he responds cautiously, “You are right. Fili comes first. And I think tonight has proven that he needs _this_. At least for now. What you do, John Mitchell, is _your_ choice. But I want the best for Fili. And if that means more blood then so be it.”

Mitchell says nothing for a while just taking in Thorin’s features. The man he loves. Then he shakes his head as though to get rid of cobwebs that strangle his brain.

Thorin holds his breath. He knows he has just laid down the greatest test of their relationship to date. _He might leave me for saying that!_ he panics for a moment. But he knows he stands by what he has said. Mitchell has had decades to come to terms with his dark side. He cannot expect Fili and him to achieve in the space of a few nights that which he can still not master himself after almost a century.

“I still want to find a solution,” he says quietly in an attempt of damage limitation when Mitchell remains silent. “But it will take time …”

“I’m sorry,” Mitchell hears himself say. It’s like he’s truly split in half at the moment. His raging dark side and his human consciousness and his heart. He closes his eyes briefly, gathering his thoughts, shaking his head again. “I forgot what I just told you,” he hangs his head, not able to look at Thorin at all. “I’ve had decades to feed on people…” His voice fails him and he swallows harshly not able to say anything else.

“I have never felt anything like it …” Thorin finally gives voice to the forbidden feelings that have been racing through him since he opened his eyes. “And I don’t mean the high. It’s … it’s the silence …” He raises his eyes to meet Mitchell’s who is looking right back at him now. “I don’t even know how to describe it. Like a pounding headache has finally gone away after taking some painkillers. Like a soothing balm on a burn. It’s … incredible. This relief …!”#

“I know,” Mitchell mouths because the words still don’t want to come out. He’s stunned that Thorin is able to describe it so accurately. _And here I thought he’s different._ He lifts his hand hesitantly, stroking Thorin’s bearded jaw, the rage all gone but a painful dullness consuming his whole being now. “I know,” he tries again, “and that’s the dangerous thing, that’s what makes you addicted…”  

Thorin lets out his held in breath and cups his own hand over Mitchell’s. “Then that is what we must focus on,” he suddenly is able to think clearly again. “We treat it as an addiction. No, a dependency. But not in a bad way. Like … insulin.” When he looks up at Mitchell, there is a smile around his lips and a spark back in his eyes. “ _That_ I can help with, John. I own one of the largest pharmaceutical research companies in Europe. Even if we cannot _cure_ this, then we will find a way to manage it. Every research is only successful after many failed attempts. But you learn from each of them. Tonight … Yes, we fucked up. But this has given us new material to work with. New information. Data! John, this is a _good_ thing! I will not be so easily beaten!” he states passionately and at that pulls Mitchell down into his arms and back into the warm water of the bath.

The heavy knot Mitchell had felt in his stomach when Thorin asked him for his plan and he had none slowly untangles itself at his scientist’s reasonable and passionate words. He sighs very deeply, pressing the side of his head against Thorin’s shoulder, relishing in their closeness again, feeling not alone in his battle of staying human. Even though the dullness is still there he feels a little more hopeful despite all the difficulties he sees ahead.

“I still want to go clean … At least clean of killing,” Mitchell says softly, his thoughts stop whirling like crazy and his most important goal fights its way to the forefront yet again. _Since I can’t seem to stay away from that fucking blood..._ He blinks and looks at Thorin. “This has been an accident since Fili had drunk so much from me … I couldn’t overpower my vampire side …”

He sighs, starting to wash Thorin’s thighs beneath the water. “I still think Dr Oakenstein and his family can work out a solution, even though it might not be _right now.”_ Mitchell hesitates to put his hands onto Thorin’s private parts. “I’m not sure anyway how much human blood _you_ really need. We have to experiment together if you want to.”

"I'd like that. And Fili and I will continue to look for answers." He smiles at Mitchell’s hesitation and cups his own large hand around his lover's soft cock and balls. "Don't be shy now, baby," he grins soaping that lovely manhood, trying to get back to their old comfortable way together.

Mitchell feels like he wants to purr at Thorin’s gentle touch. The tension subsiding even more under the familiar, pleasurable ministrations. He closes his eyes, “Hmm…” But as Thorin squeezes his cock flashes of memory hit him with quick, blurry pictures and he snaps his eyes open again. He hesitates briefly, before he quietly says, “I think our dark sides really had fun earlier.“

It takes Thorin a moment to cotton on what Mitchell is referring to. Briefly a sting shoots through his human conscience at the deep perversion of this - the arousal that comes from something so heinous! _You bastards!_ But he reminds himself that Mitchell had already warned him that the blood triggers their sex hormones. And so he sighs forlornly. "Hm, I can't believe the last two times we've apparently have had this mind-blowing sex I can't remember any of it! I'm jealous of our dark side,” he frowns. “Perhaps we need to practice nice human sex as well ..." He leans forward to kiss Mitchell softly on the lips. He smirks cheekily, "We don't want the _vampires_ to have all the fun."

“Oh I could tell you all about the time you sucked my blood out of me in the bedroom, taking me this morning. It was glorious…” Mitchell stops, realizing what he’s just said. He hangs his head. “Looks like I enjoy the dark sex _with you_ way too much … I never thought I’d say that _ever.”_ Mitchell takes Thorin’s face into his hands. “See, I try to play it calm and cool, but I’m just as confused as you are,” he swallows the sudden lump in his throat.

"Hush my sweet baby," Thorin whispers against those full lips. They feel so warm now with all that fresh blood pulsing so close underneath the surface. "That side I love too and it harms no-one." _Not directly anyway._ "Let me rinse those beautiful curls of yours,  then we'll get dressed and go downstairs for a coffee with Fee."

"It harms no-one?" Mitchell asks confused, bowing his head again to let Thorin wash the grime out of his hair.

“Well … I am still here,” Thorin shrugs. “Perhaps not the same as I was two weeks ago, but I do not see it as you harming me. We both like it, right? The _biting_? The rough sex?” He tilts Mitchell’s chin back up pushing his long curls back behind his ears. “Right?”

“Jesus, fuck, yes! Of course!” Mitchell’s own jumpy emotions suddenly change from all sullen and thoughtful to highly excited when he gets all his buttons pushed by Thorin’s words, his hand on his chin and his intense stare. Mitchell grabs Thorin’s biceps. “If we wouldn’t have just fucked like crazy I’d show you right now how much I love it, to have you as my equal … to … to play my bloody little games with you Dr Oakenstein…” He feels his blood boil. All the fresh energy surging through his veins.

“Good,” Thorin grins happily. He leans back in the tub, letting the bloody warm water flow over his whole body as he pulls Mitchell on top of him, kissing him deeply, letting his tongue play around with his lover’s, tasting the remnants of blood still there but he pushes that to the back of his mind, just wanting to enjoy the feeling rather than the taste right now.

“What do you want Thorin?” Mitchell kisses Thorin back leisurely but deeply, plunging his tongue far down, curling it slowly around his lover’s, licking, loving the bloody taste. He’s reluctant to slide his body across Thorin’s, still giving him the chance to opt out of more sex … their protégé is waiting after all…

Thorin sighs, feeling quite comfortable here in the tub with his gorgeous lover, after all the horror of earlier. “I want a lot of things. But we should really get out, rinse down and go and see Fee. Later however,” he quickly adds, “I would not mind having some real sweet and gentle loving with you, my sweet lover. To reassure ourselves that we can still act human like you say.”

Mitchell pulls back. “Alright,” he smiles, “Let’s get out of all that blood then and try to be human for a while.” He stands and reaches out a hand for Thorin. “Besides … I think we need to put a washing machine on or you’ll be soon out of clothes…” he grins.

"I love it when you go all domestic on me," Thorin lets Mitchell pull him to his feet and ruffles those tempting curls. He turns on the large shower and pulls the drain plug to empty the bath. "It is a lovely contrast. Cate was..." he stops talking abruptly as he realises what he's just said.

Mitchell looks questioningly at him. “A contrast?” He doesn’t know why Thorin stopped talking, because they’d just killed her or because of what _the contrast_ implies.

“Just the contrast to your dark-side,” Thorin mumbles. “It is quite sweet to think that my dangerous boyfriend worries about the laundry.” He tries not to think of his other unfinished sentence. No, Cate had not been a domestic goddess. In fact she had recoiled at most domestic tasks and they had always had a cleaner until recently.

“Baby, that wasn’t what you were saying.” Mitchell inclines his head, trying to hide the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“No. I don’t want to talk about _her_ right now,” Thorin shuts down that side of the conversation. He pulls Mitchell into a wet embrace, loving the feeling of his warmed wet skin against his own. He presses a kiss into those dark curls he loves so very much.  

“Alright, let's go and see our .... “ Mitchell hesitates, looking questioningly at his lover, “child.”

“Not sure if I will ever get used to that phrase,” Thorin shakes his head.

+++

_~ Dear mum, I'm sorry I ran out on you like this. I cannot really explain why but I think we should try our next meeting without hugging. I am really sorry. I hope Dwalin brought you home safely and that you are well. Love, Fee._

Fili stares at the screen of his mobile. It had all started with that hug. His hunger, growing like a cancer inside of him, consuming him … And then … biting Herrick … feeding on Mitchell … and _Cate …_

 _What am I? How did Mitchell manage to stay sane through a hundred years of_ THIS?

“Fee?” Thorin knocks on the door to the annex. “Are you alright? Would you like to come inside for a coffee?”

Fili is startled at the knock, ripped out of his thoughts. “Yes, thank you.” He puts the phone into his pocket and shuffles off his bed to go and join Thorin. He's not really sure how to face the kitchen just yet, but he knows that somehow they need to all carry on as _normal_.

Thorin smiles warmly at his nephew as he emerges and puts a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a murderer. You?" Fili says curtly, not telling that his body feels amazing though.

Thorin tries not to flinch at the sharpness of Fili’s tone. _Yes. A murderer. I have made you into a murderer. Sweet, caring Fili …_ “I am sorry …” he says for the hundredth time, but Fili shrugs it away as he walks past him towards the kitchen where Mitchell already busies himself with the coffee maker.

Seeing Mitchell, showered and with fresh clothes on, makes Fili's memory of before seem like a surreal dream. Everything looks pristine as before, smelling like spring. He exchanges a glance with his maker, "You've … it's … it looks exactly like before." He says in awe.

Mitchell chuckles, "Well, it should. Would be terrible if it didn't." He smiles warmly at them both as he puts their coffees in front of them.

"Thanks babe," Thorin smiles." Shall we go and sit in the living room?" The kitchen does indeed look spotless but they all know what happened here and there is no point torturing themselves like this.

"Oh yes please." Fili is relieved about his uncle's offer. In the living room he sits down in his favourite arm chair, knees hugged to his chest. "So family meeting then?" He tries to sound normal and joke a little.

“I think we need to talk,” Thorin swallows. But before he can say any more Mitchell’s phone starts to ring.

“I need to take this. It’s Carl,” Mitchell exchanges a quick look with Thorin before he answers. “Hello?” 

"Mitchell! Where have you been? Didn't you get my message?" Carl snaps agitatedly.

“I did, sorry! We’ve had a … shit, a similar problem just now …”

"Thorin?!" Carl asks in shock.

“Jesus NO!” Mitchell jumps from the sofa, now agitated himself. “His ex…”

"His ex?" Carl sighs, unable to process that right now. "Mitchell, Dan ... I'm at the hospital. I don't know what to do ... I ..." Suddenly he lets out a stifled sob. All day he's managed to swallow his emotions down, trying to think rational. Trying to think of the rules. But now that he's finally got a friendly voice on the phone his defences shatter.

“I am so very sorry, Carl. Hold on a sec, please …” His heart goes out to his friend. _Why couldn’t we prevent this?_ He turns to Thorin whilst putting his hand over the microphone. “He’s in the hospital where Dan’s body is. He’s devastated … I need to meet him somewhere, talk things through ...”

A few hours ago Thorin had recoiled at the idea, but at hearing the one-sided conversation and the anguish in Mitchell’s voice, combined with his own experiences now, he offers, “Bring him here.”

Mitchell kisses Thorin on the cheek and mouths “Thank you!” Then he turns back to the phone, “Do you want me to get you?” Mitchell knows they have their own heavy stuff to deal with right now, but this kinda belongs to the whole mess as well.

Carl hesitates a moment. He cannot help feel angry towards Thorin. If it wasn’t for his experiments …! But he knows he is kidding himself, trying to find an excuse, a reason when there is none other than that this was doomed to happen sooner or later. “Okay. I will meet you in the car park,” he says and then terminates the call.

Mitchell looks at Thorin. “Can I borrow your car?”

"Babe, you don't need to ask. Keys are on the dresser in the hall. Just go. I'll stay here with Fee."

“Thank you, you are the very best.” Mitchell kisses him on the mouth. “I’ll be back soon with another mess to sort out.” He sighs, really wondering when they’ll get to this so-called _normal_ state he keeps going on about _._ He puts his mug on the coffee table, grabs the car keys and is out of the door.   

Fili looks at Thorin helplessly, sipping his coffee. “I guess being a vampire means needing nerves of steel?” He scans his mobile again. No answer from his mother yet.

"Yeah, it appears so," Thorin agrees. He pats the seat beside him. "So, other than a murderer... How else are you feeling? Physically?" he asks.

“Physically?” Fili repeats, carefully weighing the words he’s about to say. “Fantastic. Like reborn somehow. Like every cell in my body is new.” He drinks more coffee, liking the taste again now. “What about you?” He looks sideways at Thorin still waiting for his answer from before.

"The same," Thorin agrees. "I feel like I have bucket loads of energy and strength. And also ... I feel peaceful. Like the vampire inside is finally content and has gone to sleep for a moment."

"Yes, not so restless anymore or… afraid you have to take down every … human that crosses our path." Fili sighs. "This sounds scary anyway, especially since mum hasn't written back yet."

Thorin looks at Fili’s fidgeting hands as he plays with his mobile. “Just give her a call. You know what your mum is like. She’s probably cooking or doing the washing up,” he notes as he looks at the clock. “And she’ll have left her phone somewhere.” He takes a deep breath, before he says what he had been leading in to. “I want to do some tests. Now that we … now that we have fed, properly. If we want to find a solution, we need to understand exactly what affect the blood has on our bodies. How the vampire blood reacts to it.” He looks to Fili for a reaction, unsure whether it will spark his old interest in the science side or simply remind him of how badly wrong his last tests had gone.

Fili's eyes grow wide. "Tests? On ourselves? Trying to take bl … blood samples?!"

“Well … Yes, I would like that. But maybe we should do a few other things first since we know that does not go easy. I would like to test our strength and stamina. Healing abilities also. I know it is risky again … but it has to be now, shortly after the feed. If you don’t want to, that’s okay, but I am going down there now. You can ring your mum in the meantime,” he smiles and gets up. “I will see you in a bit.”

"No. I'll come with you. I'm your assistant, remember?" Fili gets up too. "I'm curious! And with Mitchell gone I won't let you alone near a lab," he says determinedly, purposefully. Finding his old self suddenly again.

Thorin smiles to himself. He had hoped that would be Fili's reaction and that he still wanted to help him try and find some form of aid for their condition. "Good," he nods and leads Fili towards his private laboratory.

+++

Carl paces the car park, fighting that storm that rages under the surface. At first he does not realise it's Mitchell when a brand new Audi honks its horn at him and he scowls at the driver until he sees the dark sunglasses and wild curls through the windscreen.

 Mitchell stops and opens the door of the passenger side for his friend, sensing his utter turmoil from afar. Still wondering what he should say. There are no words of comfort in a situation like this.

Carl silently lets himself fall into the seat, staring ahead. He wants to say so many things but he is afraid that as soon as he opens his mouth he would just burst into tears like some silly human.

“I know it won't help, but, I am so very sorry.” Mitchell turns towards his friend and tries to hug him somewhat awkwardly in their sitting positions.

Carl stiffens first under the touch but then buries his face in Mitchell’s shoulder, sobbing softly. “This is stupid,” he snots after a moment. “Dan would be laughing his head off if he saw me like this.”

“It’s alright. You are allowed to grief.” Mitchell murmurs, feeling close to tears too. Dan had been his friend after all as well. “Can I ask you a question?” he asks when Carl’s sobbing subsides.

Carl nods, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “Sure.”

“Why didn’t you … I mean I know that there’s a certain risk but, why didn’t you make him one of us?”

“No,” Carl briskly shakes his head. “We had talked about it. Many times and again recently when I started to feel the hunger again. And we both agreed that that is not what we wanted.” He drags his hand over his face. “Trust me, as I listened to his heartbeat die on me …” he sniffs again, “I wanted to then, when I realised what I had done. But Dan would have hated it, would have hated me. I could not do that to him.” He slams his hand against the dashboard. “FUCK!”

Mitchell starts the engine and sighs frustrated, “Shit, what a mess.” He drives out into the almost non-existent traffic at this time of day. “I understand though.” _Jesus, how blessed am I with Thorin who kind of made himself a vampire._ He looks at Carl sideways, not sure how to offer any comfort in this situation.

“I loved him,” Carl says quietly, staring out of the window but seeing nothing. “Really loved him. And I thought ...Thirty-two years I was able to stay on the wagon. I really thought this time I’d mastered it. That I had conquered the thirst. How fucking naive,” he shakes his head, letting it hang.

“It has nothing to do with your willpower. It’s the blood inside us. It _needs_ fresh blood. I saw it with my own eyes, without that we’d be truly dead,” Mitchell contemplates in a soft voice. “And Dan must have been a constant temptation for your slumbering dark side,” Mitchell says sadly. He smiles softly as he realises he already sounds like Thorin. “Sorry if I say it like this. But Thorin has been a constant temptation for mine …” He trails of. This might not be the right moment to tell Carl how far his lover has come towards the dark side himself within those few days they haven’t talked.

“Yes. You are right,” Carl now turns to look at Mitchell. The world is slowly coming back to him. “Nice car by the way,” he observes as he looks at his surroundings.

“Thorin’s. We’re at his place in five.” Mitchell is glad that Carl seems to come out of his stupor a little.

“You are still together at least,” Carl observes quietly, knowing their lives too had been devastated by the vampire blood. “How is his nephew?”

“Fili is …” _What the hell, I can just say the truth. “_ Fili has moved into the annex of Thorin’s house. He’s doing fantastic; for a vampire. But ... “ He takes a deep breath, before saying, “the three of us just killed Thorin’s ex. Together ...” Now it’s Mitchell who trails his hand across his face, stopping in front of the Oakenshield gate.

Carl stares at his friend dumbfounded. “Damn …” Then he frowns, “Oh fuck that makes sense now.”

“How does it make sense? I was just too weak to resist after Fili had fed on me…”

Carl shakes his head. “No, no not that. Guess who I bumped into when I left the hospital to wait for you.”

“My _friend_ Herrick,” Mitchell says sarcastically and groans.

“Indeed. I did not stop to make chit chat with that leech. But he just said that he’d won and I’d lost, grinning that sleazy smile of his. I guess he meant you drinking again.”

“Fuck!! And double fuck! Why does he always have to be right? I hate that fucking asshole!” Mitchell stops short of kicking the dashboard himself now, remembering it isn’t his car.

“Please just stay away from him,” Carl pleads with his younger friend. “You know he’s recruiting again, don’t you? He’s still intend on starting the revolution. There’s crawlers coming out of every hole now. Don’t let him drag you back into that. He’s a psychopath.”

“I’m trying to stay away from him! But we … we needed him to clear the mess in Thorin’s kitchen …” Mitchell hangs his head now. “How are we supposed to do things like that without him?”

“Damn,” Carl growls as the gates open and Mitchell drives onto the enormous driveway. _Blimey, this Thorin really is a rich guy!_ “I don’t know,” he sighs in frustration. “He’s got himself a lovely position where he is. Is staring down at the rest of us like a king on a throne. Just … just use him only as you need to. But stay away from him and the rest of his tribe as much as you can.

“Oh, by the way did you know Ivan is back in town?” Carl asks as they get out of the car.

“Yes, I do. Thorin and I met them already… in Tesco. It was a bit awkward.” Mitchell closes the gate again, contemplating Carl’s words about Herrick recruiting again. _That’s why he’s so interested in Fili._

“This place is quite something,” Carl notes as he takes in the large building as he follows Mitchell up the steps.

“Yes. It is.” _And I already love it. How quickly did I come back on my word to George that I wouldn’t move out. I really am a lousy friend …_

+++

“Uncle, I have an idea.” Fili says as they close the lab door behind them. “Since I’m ambidextrous, we could take samples from each other simultaneously, sitting opposite each other. So the dark sides might be upset when something is taken from them, but with the other hand they can take something in return … Not biting though but in a different way…What do you say?” He looks at his mentor all excitedly.

Thorin grins at his nephew. “That sounds interesting. Yes, let’s try that, it might just work.” He shoves a load of papers aside and grabs his diary notes from when he had first started experimenting with Mitchell. “Come here,” he nods for Fili to take a seat. “So I can take your blood pressure.”

Fili snorts. “Am I not supposed to have none?” But then he remembers that he’d studied Mitchell’s odd readings in Thorin’s notes. “Okay, I forgot Mitchell had at least readings of the dead.” He holds out his arm.

“Well, readings so low that technically he should not be living,” Thorin corrects as he straps up Fili and turns on the machine. He stares at the readings for a moment and then looks back into those soft blue eyes. “Look,” he holds up the digital device. “Normal. Even a little on the high side. That’s … unbelievable.”

“I said I feel alive again! And according to this I am!” Fili exclaims excitedly. “Now you!” He starts to get into explorer mood.

Thorin feels his mood lift as Fili seems to once more feel excited about his fate. He rolls up his sleeve and lets Fili take the reading, wondering how his will come out since he still has a blood pressure that is just within the readings of humanity - although technically he should be lying in a hospital strapped up to monitors and medicines with it.

“Hm…” Fili looks at the numbers. “Normal too. But I hear almost no heart beat.” Fili frowns, suddenly realizing that he’s able to actually _hear_ Thorin’s heart thump very slowly in his chest without a stethoscope and a few feet away.

Thorin notes the readings as well. “Well, I guess the first conclusion has to be that the blood certainly has an effect on our bodily functions. Almost immediately. It might not make us human again, but it definitely returns part of our human body back to its old functions.”

“Yes. Seems that way,” Fili agrees. “Can we take the samples please? I’m curious how they look and what they’re gonna show us!” Fili looks through Thorin’s empty vials, trying to find some with thicker walls.

“Sure,” Thorin nods. “Oh could you grab that box at the end of the room there for me,” he orders Fili, wanting to try one more thing before they do. He watches his assistant comply with his instruction as he walks towards the indicated item. “Oh Fee,” he calls out as if he has just remembered something else and at the same time throws a small foam block that he uses to put some of the instruments upright in them at his nephew. He laughs when Fili stares back at him in surprise, the object caught as easily in his hand as had he had the time to register it properly.

Fili grins and instantly throws it back.

“This is fun,” Thorin laughs, catching the block back. As it hurtled towards him it had felt as if he was able to put time on hold, to slow it right down, seeing the object twist in its trajectory as it came towards him. “What did you see?” he asks Fili. “As I threw it at you. Could you see it coming towards you?”

“Yes, it was like I saw it flying in slow motion. Cool! What next?” He’s never been his own subject of experimenting but this certainly is fun.

Thorin writes his notes down in his diary and looks up again. “I think tomorrow evening we could do some workouts in the gym. See how that translates. But shall we try those samples now?”

Fili nods, becoming a little nervous despite his excitement. He takes of his shirt, to not ruin yet another one and sits down opposite Thorin, holding out his right arm, taking the syringe with his left hand. _It’s odd to not feel one’s own excited heartbeat. Thorin’s doesn’t beat any faster either._

Thorin takes a slow deep breath although he feels now that it hardly matters how much oxygen he draws into his lungs - the oxygen is coming directly from the taken blood now. “Ready?” He does not want to think about this too much, already feeling his darkside awaken as his anxiety grows rapidly.

“Ready! Let's do it!” Fili puts the needle into Thorin’s vein just as he feels a prick in the crock of his elbow. He feels incredible anger boil up inside of him. **Do not let him take MY blood!** _It’s for science. Be quiet. **I am taking HIS!**_ Fili concentrates very hard to keep his hand still that pulls the blood out of his uncle.

 **Traitor! Liar! MY BLOOD!** Thorin feels like he is literally being torn in two as he tries to still his other, very angry side. His hand is shaking so badly he is surprised he manages to draw any blood at all and he knows that under normal circumstances they would both come out in bruises the colour of rainbows. But as soon as they each retract the needle he already feels the tiny wounds close up.

They stare at each other panting heavily for a moment.

“WE DID IT!” Fili yells ecstatically, his hand still shaking as well, looking from the triumphant glint in Thorin’s eyes to the fluids in the vials and back.

“ _What_ did you do?” Mitchell asks from the doorway, taking in the two scientists as Carl almost bumps into him because he stopped so suddenly.

 


	27. Experiments

Both Fili and Thorin jump at the sound of Mitchell’s voice; even with their improved senses they had been so preoccupied with their task that neither had heard or felt Mitchell and his friend approach. But Thorin keeps his back to his lover as he pops the vial off the needle head and rises to his feet, holding the vial up but shielding it from Mitchell’s view.

“We have finally managed to extract some more samples,” he says quietly, wanting to yell as enthusiastically as Fili but expecting Mitchell to launch himself at him for his recklessness.

“You!” Mitchell doesn’t know if he should be angry or glad. He also knows he rather shouldn’t move too agitatedly with all four of them on edge as they are. “You crazy bastards! Doing this when I’m away! _ANYTHING_ could have happened!” He has a very hard time to walk slowly into the room despite his frustration.

“We did it simultaneously. So the vampires wouldn’t get upset!” Fili explains still enthusiastically, staring from his sample to Mitchell, not registering Carl at all yet who’s still hovering on the doorstep.

“Anything like what?” Thorin challenges, now turning to face his partner. If there is one thing he cannot stand it is someone pissing on his parade and he is struggling to swallow his annoyance.

”Like you two fighting each other and Fili winning because he’s a real vampire and killing you?!” Mitchell hisses upset.  

Thorin glares at Mitchell, stung by those words. _Fili is a_ real _vampire. And me? I am just a freak?_ He grinds his teeth, feeling his fangs tingle at the edges. It takes him all his human self control to not let his anger flare, bringing out the demon. But he takes a deep breath for Fili’s sake and bites his tongue. He holds his hand out to take the sample from his nephew and very carefully places both vials in a holder. “Well, we didn’t,” he says coolly. “We are both fine and we have two good samples,” he adds proudly.

Mitchell walks hesitantly towards him, sensing his inner battle, flashes of his own encounter with the blood samples fresh in his mind. He’s fixing Thorin with his stare.

Then he looks at both vials and his insides stir, “Alright, sorry.” Mitchell tries to get his own emotions under control as he realises Thorin just did the same, keeping his demon at bay. So he smiles a little sheepishly, relieved that the samples don’t make him run away this time or explode on their own. Yet.

Thorin lets the tension melt from his shoulders at Mitchell’s apology. “I promised I would find a solution,” he reminds Mitchell. “And this is the beginning of it.” He kisses his lover on the cheek. Only then does it register with him why Mitchell had gone out in the first place. He turns around, his eyes meeting Carl’s, who watches the three of them silently.

For a moment the memories of the last time they had met - the night when Carl had killed his nephew! - come flooding back and Thorin feels himself shift in an instant, his eyes turning coal black. It is only when Mitchell puts his hand on his arm that he remembers the recent loss the other man has experienced also. One worse than theirs, permanently gone from this world. And the vampire allows his human to surface again.

Thorin takes a step forward, a little tentatively. “I am so very sorry for your loss,” he says earnestly.

“Thank you,” Carl nods as he remains standing on the doorstep.

Fili had been so emerged in their experiment, that he wasn’t aware of Carl until Thorin had addressed him. When he looks up and sees the man, no, the vampire, who has turned his whole world upside down, sudden flashbacks assault him. _The moment he put the needle into Carl’s arm, the almost immediate sting of something very sharp into his neck, Thorin’s yelling from the other site of the security glass wall, the feeling of his life being drained out of him, such a COLD! Struggling, fighting, KNOWING he cannot win…_ Fili shakes his head as though as to free it from cobwebs. He unsurely clears his throat, feeling confused but not necessarily angry.

Carl’s eyes flash to the young vampire. His first kill in over thirty years … He feels an almost human sickness turn his stomach at the thought of what that terrible event had led to. And he cannot believe that after everything that had happened in that other laboratory that man, Dr Oakenshield, is still intent on his damned scientific experiments.

“Excuse me,” he swallows, feeling the stirring of his own dark-side gently in the pit of his stomach and he turns around and walks back up the hallway, not sure where to go in this stranger’s house but unable to stay there and watch them play their dangerous games.

“Carl!” Mitchell is beside his friend within seconds. “Let me show you the living room. Please excuse Thorin, he’s really … my crazy scientist.” He says fondly. “Otherwise he probably wouldn’t…” he stops. He was about to say _have survived me._ “They’ll be up shortly to show you a place where you can rest tonight.”

Carl shakes his head as he sits down on the expensive looking sofa. “He is totally crazy,” he hisses under his breath. “I can’t believe ... After everything that happened …!“ He cocks his head at Mitchell as he digests his words, “Otherwise he probably wouldn’t what?” he asks suspiciously.

Mitchell sighs. “Well ... I already told you I bit him...He’s … Didn’t you notice?”

“He’s a vampire!” Carl only then clicks, his eyes blowing wide. “I… I did notice. It just didn’t register the last time we met he was still …” He shakes his head again, this time at Mitchell. “When the hell did you turn him?” he asks in astonishment.

“I didn’t,” Mitchell whispers in awe, getting them two glasses and the bottle of fine rum. “He managed to do that himself. He’s...fond of my blood…” Mitchell feels like he should blush. “We were experimenting in the bedroom too, more than in the laboratory…”

Carl would have choked on his breath had he still been breathing. “You’re telling me … He … he drank your blood willingly? Whilst he was still alive?!” _I be damned, that man really is completely bonkers!_

“Yes.” Mitchell looks at his friend questioningly. “You really want to hear it? I don’t want to make you feel even worse…” 

“You cannot make me feel any worse,” Carl snorts, taking a large gulp from the strong liquid and holding his glass out for more.

“It started accidentally. I had bitten my lip and we kissed anyway…” Mitchell loves all those memories. “It became more and more. He got along with my dark-side. We...drank from each other.” He shakes his head, still not believing it himself. “Until he attacked me the other day, fangs and all, throwing me through the air.” He takes another sip.  

“Fangs?! So he is ... “ But no, Mitchell had not said he had turned Thorin. He shakes his head. “So what then? He is both human _and_ vampire?” he asks slowly, unsure whether he is losing the plot or what. So much has happened today, maybe he is just hallucinating.

“Yes. He’s both. He’s got a very faint, slow heartbeat. I’m not sure for how much longer though.” Mitchell leans back, staring into nothingness.

“That’s insane ... “ Carl chews this over for a moment. “I have heard about this, a long time ago. Hybrids …” He takes another sip.

“You have?” Mitchell looks doubtfully at Carl. “What happens …with them?” He swallows audibly.

"I don't know much about it," Carl shakes his head. "Other than that it appears to be some forbidden subject. Ivan will know though. Have you spoken to him about it?"

“No. As I said, we met only very briefly. And Daisy behaved rather impossible.” Mitchell sighs. “Ivan and Thorin seemed to dislike each other instantly.” _Just as you two. And George …_ Mitchell frowns. There must be something with his friends and Thorin that is not really compatible. Except Annie of course. But then, Annie is a girl…

Carl cringes as he watches Mitchell’s frown. He too had not taken an instant liking to his new partner. Yet here he was, sat in the man’s glorious house, no questions asked, despite the fact that a few days ago he had killed his nephew. “I would like to get to know him better. I have never seen you so smitten before, the man has to be something very special to get you to be so in awe of him.” _And to have become a willing hybrid!_ “I think he just intimidates. Tall, strong man, very well spoken, very clever. But most of all seemingly unafraid. Our people are not used to a human standing up to them. And they do not like it.”

“Exactly. It was like Thorin and Ivan had a little staring contest going on in that supermarket.” Mitchell now smiles a little. “But thank you for wanting to get to know Thorin better. I think his strength pulled me towards him in the first place. After all, he’s still here. Living with two full blood vampires now ...”

“Incredible,” Carl says in awe. _I cannot even begin to imagine how strong he must be as a hybrid!_ Then his face turns sad again as he knows they have to talk about Dan. About what happened and about practicalities. “Look, I need to go in hiding for a while,” he sighs. “Dan and I ...  Too many people knew he was my partner. The police will come to ask questions no doubt. I would rather not rely on Herrick playing the saviour once again.”

“No, you are right, especially not when we just put ourselves at his mercy,” Mitchell huffs frustrated. “Maybe you can hide here.”

“I don’t want to be a burden to you or your partner. It sounds like you have enough problems to deal with already without me adding mine. If perhaps I could just stay here tonight. And I will try and get hold of Ivan. Do you still have his number? He might be able to help.”

“Yes, alright.” Mitchell scrolls through his contacts to find Ivan’s number.

+++

“It doesn’t look aggressive.” Fili states as he stares at the vials, not believing his own eyes. The blood is kind of dancing around, swirling and turning. “I’d like to look at yours. It’s kind of pulling my gaze towards it. It looks another shade of red than mine.” The young scientist types it into his laptop. _The Behaviour of Sample T and Sample F._

“Watch this,” Thorin grins as he walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out one of the human blood vials he had preserved there. He carefully carries it over to the bench, trying hard not to think about this wonderful life giving substance.

As soon as he places it near the other two vials the vampire blood reacts.

“Holy shit!” Fili jumps up from his chair. “Take it away! They’ll burst too!” He feels his gut churn at the sight.

“No, it is alright,” Thorin stares in fascination at the blood hitting the side of the vial as if it is trying to get to the human blood. “This is high security glass.” Then he remembers the incident in his work lab and how eventually Mitchell has been able to shatter that glass. And he reluctantly moves the human blood away.

Fili had lifted his eyebrow at the word _security glass_ and feels much calmer as Thorin puts the human blood back into the refrigerator. He makes notes anyway, frantically tapping away.

“Shouldn’t we go upstairs and join them?” he asks, a little reluctantly as he really would rather stay here with his uncle to find out everything there is to find out about their new blood. But equally his still human side feels it is rude to ignore their visitor and Mitchell for much longer.

“I am not sure if Carl wants me there. I imagine he does not after what happened,” Thorin sighs though. He had read the other vampire’s body language well enough and it was not one of friendly invitation. “Let’s finish these first observations as the blood is fresh. Then we will go and say hello. Mitchell said he needed somewhere to talk so I think some privacy is appropriate.”

Fili nods eagerly, glad that Thorin wants to stay down here for a little longer as well.

Thorin draws a few droplets from the vial with Fili’s blood and drops them in the medium of the petri dish. **_No! You have no right!_ ** his other subconscious continues to hiss at him but he manages to push it enough to the back of his mind to carry on as he slides the dish under the microscope. "Fascinating," he mumbles as he presses his eye against the lease.

“Let me see please,” Fili says hesitantly, not feeling so well all of a sudden. Like something inside of him works against his curious mind. Like he can’t move forward to bend over the microscope.

Thorin steps aside to let Fili have a look, seeing the battle going on inside him. _He is a full blood. His vampire has the upper hand,_ he observes. “That is your blood,” he narrates as Fili tentatively looks through the strong microscope. “The darker cells are the vampire blood. See how it absorbs the lighter human blood. Absorbing it into its own core, adding it to its substance.”

**Destroy it!** Fili recoils and steps away as far as possible. “I can’t look at it. A voice inside my head tells me to destroy the microscope,” he’s able to tell Thorin under much effort.

Thorin sighs, trying to suppress his frustration. “Go and sit in the corner and I will narrate my observations for you to note down.” He knows his own dark-side is growing in strength and he is not sure how much longer he will be able to battle it so he wants to make the most of this opportunity. He is not even sure that the blood will still be here tomorrow morning or that it will just have evaporated like Mitchell’s had. So he slides the second dish under the microscope.

“Now this is very interesting,” he says as he observes his own sample. “This too is absorbing the human blood. _Her_ blood,” he tells Fili. “But there is a third entity here.” _My own human blood._ “It is not attacking that. In fact …” He gasps, blinking before he looks again. “It is like it’s feeding the other cells, my human blood cells. Like it is nurturing them. Jes…. damn, Fili!” He steps back and stares at his nephew.

“Let me see that! I can’t believe it until I see it with my own eyes.” Fili tentatively walks towards the work bench again. “Maybe you’d better hold my arms,” he says, pressing his eye against the lense when he feels Thorin’s strong grip. “Oh my!” He stares at the sample in complete awe, even though his insides tell him otherwise. “We need to make a vid of that in case it’s gone tomorrow. Fast.”

“There is no point,” Thorin shakes his head. “It won’t capture on anything, I am sure. I have already tried with a tiny drop I managed to extract.” He can see Fili’s raised eyebrows at his admission that he had continued to carry on these self-experiments without telling him about it, but ignores it, returning his eye to the lens. “We can only note down what our own eyes can see. This really is food for thought though,” he mumbles, half to Fili, half to himself.

“Oh damn. I forgot about the film issue. But shouldn’t it at least show the human blood and we can render the vamp blood in later?”

Thorin looks up at Fili in surprise. “Yes. Of course, it should.” He clasps him on the shoulder as he connects the USB connection of his microscope to his laptop and searches for the programme to stream the data across. “You are a genius, Fee!”

“Thanks,” Fili grins and finally steps away. “Maybe we won’t feel as agitated then to look at it when it’s on the computer. “I’m sorry but I need to go out of here, as much as I would love to stay.”

“I will come with you,” Thorin says. He really would love to stay here too, all night if he’d still been living on his own, and explore everything there is to explore about that blood. But equally he is close to losing his control and besides he does not want to leave Fili alone with the vampire who killed him. “We can check out the recordings tomorrow.” He turns off the lights and locks the door behind the two of them as they make their way to the living room.  

+++

Conversation was somewhat tricky between them all, but in the grand scheme of how things had started off at least there was no hostility on either side. Nonetheless the circumstances meant that pretty much all topics were currently off limits and they spoke about nothing much of interest until they had reached the point of really just sitting in awkward silence, each sipping their coffee.

“Let me show you to the guest room,” Thorin offers to Carl, when even pretending to drink from his long empty cup has reached its limit.

“Thank you,” Carl nods to Thorin, clearly relieved at the offer and he immediately gets to his feet. He follows Thorin through the long corridors to the opposite side of the large mansion. “I really appreciate you opening your house for me like this. I know we did not hit it off in the best possible way ...”

“I understand,” Thorin quickly interrupts. “Please, do not feel you need to apologise to me. Firstly, most people take an instant disliking to me, I am used to that. And secondly, much has passed between us that would make few people the best of friends. Nonetheless, I hope we can get along. You mean much to John and I know there is much I can learn from you.”

Carl nods again as he walks into the pristine bedroom. “You have a beautiful property, Thorin.”

“Thank you. I hope you will be able to rest some in it.”

+++

As he retreats to his room Fili thinks about how quickly he has come to talk to Carl, his murderer!, in a normal, civilized way. But then, it wasn’t really murder. He had known the risks and willingly participated in the experiment. A grin even appears around the corners of his mouth. The life of scientists…

He frowns though when there is still no text from his mother. And he decides to call her, even though it’s already very late in the evening.

“Fili!” Dis answers the phone, the surprise evident in her voice. “You … How are you …?” she asks hesitantly. Since their meeting in the park her emotions had not stopped whirling around. The one side of her wanting to go over to her brother’s house, worried for her boy’s welfare. The other … A lump already forms in her throat as she holds the phone to her ear. The other side of her had been too scared to even think about Fili.

“I’m alright.” _I killed for the first time._ Fili tries to hold his voice steady. “But how are you? I have been worried when you didn’t text back.” 

“Oh I …” Dis sighs suddenly feeling like a terrible mother. She had not even bothered to charge her mobile phone. If it had not been for Dwalin she would have just locked the door and gone to bed in the hope of waking up from this nightmare in the morning to find it was all just a bad dream. “My battery is dead. I am sorry.” She mouths _Fili_ , to Dwalin although her guest had already understood that from the nature of the conversation, and walks into the kitchen. “Dwalin took me home and we talked a lot about what had happened to you. And so I asked him to stay for dinner. It was the least I could do. So … you are at Thorin’s?”

“Yes, I’m at Thorin’s,” Fili answers. “And “that’s so nice of Dwalin to keep you company. I am glad you are not on your own. Please thank him from me,” he sighs, sad that he has caused his mother such anxiety. 

“I will,” Dis smiles a little. “He’s worried about you both as well.” She swallows as she gets to the question she knows she needs to ask. “Why did you run away from me, Fili?”

Fili swallows, still not knowing how to actually answer this. “We hugged, mum … I … I love to hug you but we shouldn’t do that for a while, please.” He feels a sob escape his throat not able to say what he really should say.

“Fili!” Dis exclaims in frustration. “We’ve always hugged! You are my baby. How … how can I not hug you? Please .. please explain to me. Because at the moment I am just confused and hurt. What have I done wrong?”

“Mum, I’m a vampire. I cannot hug a h … I cannot hug you.” Fili now sobs into the phone. “It is too dangerous for you!” _You smell like food._

Dwalin clears his throat and murmurs, “I guess it isn’t such a good idea to be so close … For now I mean. Whilst … We all need to learn how to do the normal things again.” He tries to be supportive and not cause Dis any more anxiety. But in his head he thinks, _he probably smelled your blood, felt your heartbeat so close… He wanted to bite you ..._

Dis lets her head hang. “I will try. Please don’t cry, little duck, you are breaking my heart. I just want to make everything alright for you.” She leans her head against Dwalin’s chest, finding this man has been her source of comfort since yesterday.

Dwalin wraps his arms around her, holding her like a precious gift. _She does smell good._

“I … I am going to be alright mum. _We_ are,” Fili says a little more confident. “It just will take a little while. And I think we can try and meet again. … Maybe with a table between us or something. Did Dwalin give you the necklace from uncle Thorin?”

“He did. Okay, sweety, I will just have to listen to what you tell me. I am just glad that you are okay. Is ehm … is Thorin there?”

“Ehm, uncle Thorin and Mitchell have already gone to bed,” Fili says, but then bites his lip, wondering if that was the wrong thing to say, but glad though that his mother asked for her brother. 

Dis sighs. She had hoped Thorin had at least seen sense that this new boyfriend of his was dangerous and that he would move him out of their lives, but it appeared he did not see it that way. “I will call him tomorrow,” she says curtly. “I love you, Fili. Thank you for calling and trying to explain. Be good.”

“Thank you mum. I love you too. Sleep well!” Fili is not sure whether to hang up first. He had the idea of sending his mother a photo, but suddenly realised that that is not possible anymore.

“And you. I will call you tomorrow,” Dis promises and terminates the call. Then looks at the blank screen for a moment and sighs deeply. “He is alright,” is all she can say with a heavy sadness in her voice.

Dwalin wraps her even closer against him. “That is good.” He murmurs into her hair. “And you? Are you alright?”

Dis sinks into the comforting embrace, listening to Dwalin’s steady heartbeat. “As alright as can be expected. Thank you for looking after me,” she whispers and raises her head a little to look into those piercing blue eyes, suddenly feeling her own heartbeat speed up a little at this closeness.

Dwalin was about to say _You’re welcome_ but seeing the vulnerability in her eyes makes the words get stuck in his throat. He gently cradles her head into his large hand and is not able to say anything at all. _Should I kiss her or should I not?_ _She has so much going on in her life right now..._

Dis thinks she can see the same thoughts in those beautiful eyes as are going through her own head. _You are not yourself at the moment. Are you sure this is what you want or are you just looking for comfort when everything else is tearing you apart?_ Perhaps there is a little bit of that too, but she has known Dwalin since she was a little girl and she has always found him interesting and over the years increasingly good looking. And she raises herself up on her feet just a little to close the gap between them even more. _Please kiss me back._

Dwalin leans down just as she raises herself up and their lips brush very gently. He softly caresses her back and repeats the motion tenderly.

_This feels good_ , Dis thinks in relief. Somewhere in the back of her mind there are all sort of warning lights going off about not getting involved with a family friend, especially not her brother’s best friend. But she finds herself pushing those thoughts away almost angrily after everything that Thorin had done to her.

When Dwalin finally breaks the gentle shallow kiss they look at each other shyly. “Ehm ... “ Dis bits her lip, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks.

“You are very sweet Dis and this is very nice,” Dwalin murmurs softly, feeling his heart expand for the woman in his arms, whom he has admired since she was a young woman, but never dared to get too close to since she is his best friend’s sister. But this doesn’t matter anymore at the moment.

“Yes,” Dis beams, glad that Dwalin does not regret their actions. “So … is this what you want?” she asks nervously. “For us to … date?”

“Yes, my lovely Dizzy. That is what I want.” There is not a trace of doubt in his voice as Dwalin says it, smiling at her warmly.

Dis grins like a teenage girl and this time wraps her arms around Dwalin’s big strong neck when she pulls him in for another, this time deeper kiss. “It is what I want too,” she whispers against those soft lips. “Please don’t leave me alone here. I cannot bear the thought to be on my own right now.” And she allows Dwalin to twirl his tongue around in her mouth.

In that moment she can just forget the crazy world around her and the sorrows of her heart as it fills with a newfound happiness.

+++

Thorin closes the door behind his guest and leans against the door for a moment, letting everything that has happened today roll around in his head once more. _Cate is dead. Dan is dead. Fili drank from Mitchell. We all drank human blood. I met Herrick, Mitchell’s maker, and he is a twat. But we needed his help to dispose of Cate’s body. The vampire who killed Fili before Mitchell turned him is staying in my guest room. The vampire blood inside me is feeding my human blood like a fucking pet hamster!_

He rubs his face and beard feeling like he is going insane.

“Don’t overthink it, baby.” Mitchell says softly from where he stands at the end of the hallway, knowing Thorin has the ability to hear him now. “Events will slow down. You’ll grow into it.” He holds out his hand invitingly. “Let’s rest for now.”

Thorin walks up to his lover and takes his face between his large hands, kissing him very softly before taking his hand and leads him towards their own bedroom.

"In the lab earlier Fili and I played a little game throwing a foam block between us," he says softly, shutting the door behind them. "Somehow subconsciously we were able to watch it in slow motion, allowing us to catch it easily. Right now I wish I could do the same with my life. Just press the pause button a moment to allow me to put it all back in an order that I can work with. I don't like not feeling in control. And right now," he sighs as he sits down heavily on the bed, "I feel as out of control as it gets and I don't even know where to begin to try and unravel this mess." He looks up to Mitchell who is taking off his jacket. "How have you done this for a hundred years and not gone crazy?"

"First of all, I wouldn't call the two of us a mess." Mitchell steps between Thorin's legs and cradles his lover's head against his stomach. "Because _you_ are the best thing that ever happened to me." He slides his fingers through Thorin's hair affectionately. "Secondly, I didn't have a family back when I was turned and so I guess that made it easier for me." With his lips on the top of his lover's head Mitchell whispers, "And third, I'm no scientist who also has the whole science side of this dilemma in his head as well."

Thorin rolls back onto the bed dragging Mitchell on top of him. "You're right, I can't help and over think. Will you help me relax then, baby," he grins.

"Hmm of course." Mitchell nips at Thorin's beard. "What would you like, sexy?" A flick with a gentle tongue across the tip of his lover's nose. "How is your body anyway?" Mitchell asks concerned, searching Thorin's eyes.

"As new," Thorin smiles. "I feel twenty years younger." He kisses Mitchell's jawline.

"Twenty years?" Mitchell winks, "You've had incredible stamina for forty-five..." He lets his hand roam across Thorin's torso, beneath his t-shirt, teasing those tempting nipples innocently, grinning down at his lover. "So I wonder what twenty-five brings … Are you up for another challenge?"

“Perhaps …” Thorin teases back, playing with Mitchell’s bouncy curls. “What sort of challenge did you have in mind?” he purrs.

"A little test for our human sides." Mitchell strips his and Thorin's shirts off, licking a long, wet stripe from Thorin's navel back up to his mouth, kissing him deeply. "Or both sides … I'm not sure yet."

“Hm, I am up for that.” Thorin rolls Mitchell over onto his back now, straddling his sleek frame. “You are gorgeous,” he sighs, tracing his fingers down that toned chest, playing with the coarse dark hair there. “Absolutely divine.” He bends down to kiss Mitchell’s collarbones and then the dip in between just below his Adam’s apple.

"So are you." Mitchell plays with Thorin's jeans buttons, opening it in slow motion, feeling Thorin's growing interest beneath his fingertips. "I love it when you get hard for me, sweety." He licks his lips lasciviously.

Thorin groans softly and rolls his hips to grind his growing need against his lover. “I want to make real slow sweet love to you,” he whispers hotly in Mitchell’s ear, nipping the shell and then sticking his tongue into it, making Mitchell buck back against him.

"Yes, please." Mitchell rubs himself against Thorin's gorgeous body. "But before that I'd like for us to suck each other off..."

Thorin’s eyes grow wide at that. “Mm, now that is an outstanding challenge!” He pulls Mitchell’s lips against his and pushes his tongue in between those super soft lips, playing with his lover’s agile tongue for a while as they ride against each other, fumbling with each other’s remaining clothes. When he breaks the lip lock he grins at Mitchell. “Sixty-nine?” he proposes cheekily. “Perhaps it works like the samples did. Give and take?”

"Sixty-nine. Exactly." Mitchell slides his hands beneath the waistband of Thorin's underwear, massaging those beautiful muscular globes. "Give and take. Let's see what our dark sides think about it?" He grinds himself against his strong lover as he speaks. "Besides...we wouldn't make any loud noises doing it that way..."

Thorin just licks his lips as he pulls his zip down completely now. “This is the kind of experiment I am _really_ excited about,” he winks as he shimmies his trousers and boxers down at the same time. He grabs his hardened cock in his hand and strokes himself leisurely as he watches Mitchell take off his clothes.

"Way more comfortable than in the lab as well." Mitchell joins his hand with Thorin's around his throbbing cock, taking his own in hand as well. "You know that I have wanted to suck you off since the first day we met, my delicious half-human." Mitchell licks Thorin behind his ear now, pressing close against him, feeling that slow heartbeat quicken just a little. "I want to taste you like _that_."

“Oh my …” Thorin feels every fibre in his body tense at Mitchell’s heated words. He reaches out to touch his lover’s manhood also, loving the feeling of that heavy member resting in his palm as Mitchell lets go. He seeks his mouth again, tonguing him deeply, more urgent now, but making sure to keep it slow … keep it human.

_I want this to go on forever. Gentle, deep human loving._ Mitchell responds just as slow, sliding his tongue as far into Thorin's mouth as it will go, his hand moving with the same pace.

After wonderful, erotic minutes he breaks the kiss, murmuring against his lover's lips, "Let me lick your cock."

Thorin feels his cockhead give a pleasant throb as he begins to move himself around. _This is going to work. We managed the love making before. We can do this too._ He had wished for this treat since the moment Mitchell first knelt down before him but after that particular attempt had gone so terribly wrong he had not dared suggest it again. “Suck me, gorgeous,” he smiles as he lines his face up with his lover’s crotch. He sucks his index finger into his mouth and circles Mitchell’s sack gently. “You lovely thing.”

"Oh fuck, yes..." Mitchell darts out his tongue playfully, licking a broad stripe across that beautifully pulsing vein of Thorin’s erection. Then he circles the cock head, sighing blissfully as it twitches under his touch. Without further ado he finally takes the crown into his mouth, sucking very tenderly, humming pleasurably, his hands caressing Thorin's ass cheeks, teasing his cleft.

“Oh mmmmyes ….” Thorin moans, closing his eyes for a moment as that delightful warm wetness envelopes his manhood. He rolls Mitchell’s stones gently between his fingers and then nuzzles his nose between his lover’s legs, rubbing that hard length against his cheek. “You smell so good. So hot. My baby.” He listens carefully to this inner self, but the demon within remains silent, much to his relief.

Mitchell shudders as his cock is rubbed against Thorin’s cheek and beard. He dares to suck more intensely, stroking his lover’s perineum with his middle finger.

Thorin drinks in that lovely musky scent so unique to his lover, rubbing his face against his genitals placing little kisses everywhere. Mitchell’s touch is so amazing on his cock and he has a hard time not to buck his hips forward and drive his length down his throat. Slowly he sticks out his tongue and licks along Mitchell’s shaft, relishing every bit of that lovely stretched skin from base to tip until he teasingly licks along his slit tasting his early juices.

“Ngghh.” Mitchell groans at Thorin’s tongue against his slit. _SO GOOD!_ He can’t get enough of this. His lover’s face down there, rubbing so lovingly at his privates, clearly enjoying it. He lets go of that gorgeous cock for a moment and tentatively mirrors the action, licking through Thorin’s coarse hair down there and slowly taking his stones into his mouth one after the other, pushing one finger slightly against Thorin’s hidden pucker. He strokes with his other hand where his tongue just has been, his thumb coaxing more precum out of his lover’s equally sensitive slit.

“Baby yes, finger me while you do that,” Thorin encourages, moving his legs a little so as to give his lover better access to his entrance. He sucks his own finger into his mouth again and then teases it between Mitchell’s soft cheeks too, just rubbing little circles over that pleasurable rose.

Encouraged by Mitchell’s beautiful horny groans he slowly takes his lover’s crown into his mouth, just shallow at first, moulding with his lips, sucking those little droplets of liquid from his tip as more wells up from that little hole.

“Yeahhhhhh… do… do that again, baby, soo gooood!” Mitchell does it too, not knowing where to put his mouth first between all those gems. Thorin’s precome tastes exquisite and he licks at his cock head leisurely, wetting his finger in the process and pressing it tenderly into Thorin’s opening, raising his own leg to feel the same wonderful pressure.

Thorin feels overwhelmed with pleasure; giving it as much as receiving it in return. “I love your taste,” he mumbles when he comes up for air, only to suck Mitchell’s dick even deeper into his mouth again, gulping him down as far as he can without gagging.

**_Perfect! HOT!_ ** Mitchell stops abruptly as his dark side appears in his mind even with this positive echo. _IT IS! Let us finish this. He’s perfect. WE love him, please! **Yes.**_ Mitchell moves his dick a little into Thorin’s mouth, absolutely wanting to drown in this feeling of being sucked in so very deeply. “ **Lover.”** He says it out loud, knowing very well his fangs are out. He carefully sucks in Thorin’s cock again, scraping it just a tiny bit, but it is fitting snugly and that stretched flesh against his fangs makes him almost come immediately.

Thorin stills when he hears that dark voice call out to him and then he shudders at the touch of those lethal fangs. For a moment he is fearful but he trusts his lover now, so much more than when they tried this before. _His dark side is playing too_ , he thinks with amusement as he licks around the edge of that soft head again.

He can feel his own vampire side wake too now, as if they are calling out to each other. “ **Lover _,_** ” he repeats in that same inhuman voice, humming softly against that lovely cock against his tongue. But his human mind hushes the darkside. _You can watch but this is my game_ , he tells his inner self and to his surprise he feels the tingling of his fangs subside at that as if his demon agrees with the proposal.

Mitchel is puzzled for a moment as Thorin’s dark side doesn’t come out to play, but then he smiles and starts to suck of his lover with abandon, fingering him thoroughly as well, crooking his fingers to rub across Thorin's pleasure spot.

Normally by now Thorin knows he would be lost to the darkness, that he would probably be howling in pleasure and losing all self-control. But not tonight. Perhaps it is the fact that they had really fed tonight and that the vampire is content as a kitten inside him, not needing that release, not needing to bite his lover. He tries not to overthink it though, as Mitchell has suggested, and just enjoys all of these normal human feelings of arousal, of that finger fucking into him energetically, prodding against his prostate. Of that agile tongue swiping over his oversensitive slit, sucking out his juices. Those sensitive fangs so dangerous close to his member. “Babe …” he whimpers, letting go of Mitchell’s sword for only a moment. “Gonna ….. Oooh…”

Mitchell swallows greedily as Thorin’s warm semen hits his taste buds. His fangs bathe in the different fluid. He comes too, even without Thorin’s mouth around his cock. It’s just too much, too wonderful, too arousing. Thorin really spoils all his nerve endings.

When Thorin feels the warm splash of Mitchell’s seed hit his face he blindly lets his lips seek that delicious cockhead again, like a babe searching for a nipple. He rides out his own orgasm as the flow of that bittersweet substance hits his tongue, moaning in unison with his lover, careful to keep it down, like normal humans would. He can feel the gentle grazing of Mitchell’s fangs and his own are tingling again now too. And for a moment his vision shifts. It is the oddest sensation he has felt so far. Like he is both one and equally split with his dark side, enjoying the same sensations but on a different spectrum altogether. He realises his fangs have dropped too, but not for a need for blood. It’s as if the vampire wants to taste that sweet juice of his lover’s pleasure too and he believes he can actually taste it through those lethal knives.

“Fuck!” Mitchell pants, Thorin’s canines against his own cock send more rivulets of sweet climax through him. He holds on to Thorin’s thighs, not feeling the need to bite, since they’d just had a blood orgy mere hours ago.

As the waves of pure pleasure slowly subside he pulls out, feeling himself shrink and he moves himself around to face his lover again. “I love you, baby. That was absolutely special.” He kisses Thorin softly on his lips, tasting his own juice on his lover's face, smiling. “Next time I’d like to spoil your fangs, since they seem to like sweet sex too.”

Thorin can only murmur in agreement as he cuddles up in Mitchell’s embrace. “You’re beautiful. So sexy. Love you.” He feels incapable of stringing a sentence of more than two words together just yet as he strokes his hand gently down Mitchell’s side. He feels absolutely at peace right now and _that_ he definitely has not felt since he started dating this unique guy.

Mitchell cradles Thorin’s head against his chest, feeling the other man’s body go limp with sleep in his arms. “You feel calm baby. And yet your heart beats stronger.” He nuzzles his nose into Thorin’s hair, his most favourite thing to do. “Thank you for experimenting with me,” he murmurs against those dark, wild strands, curling one leg possessively over Thorin’s, his hand resting on the small of his back. “Sleep well.”

“Sleep well, my love,” Thorin whispers with a slow breath which sends him off to sleep in his beloved’s arms, across the duvet as they had crawled up into their post climax embrace.


	28. Unnatural selection

Fili rummages in the kitchen, humming. For the first time since he was turned he feels normal and not on edge. Today’s breakfast has to be toast and yam since he’d ruined all the eggs yesterday. _Looks like we have to make a plan for grocery shopping in this household._ He grins to himself, putting the milk on the table.

“Good morning Fili,” Mitchell greets him cheerfully. “Did you sleep?” He pulls the huge box of cereals out of the cupboard.

“A little. But mostly my mind kept churning. I was down in the lab rereading about our studies from yesterday.”

“Thorin didn’t tell me much about those,” Mitchell frowns. But then, they were occupied with other experiments .... He pours cereal and milk into his bowl, smiling as he thinks about those.

“I kept thinking about George and Annie too,” Fili says as he does the same, getting himself a big glass of orange juice as well.

“Oh.” Mitchell immediately feels guilty and pulls out his phone, checking for messages. There are none though. He frowns.

“I … I’d like to take Annie for a ride on the bike again.”

"Good morning. This is nice and homely," Thorin observes as he walks into the kitchen, taking in the picture of his lover and nephew having breakfast together. He walks over to Mitchell and presses a kiss on his cheek. Then he turns to Fili as he reaches for the muesli. "How are you feeling?"

“Good morning uncle.” Fili chews carefully, happy he can taste his favourite breakfast again and not thinking it tastes bla. “Awake. I’ve felt awake all night. I was down in the lab and did go over our studies again.” He looks from Mitchell to Thorin. “The samples were still there at around two o’clock.”

Mitchell puts two mugs under the coffee maker. “You want to tell me about that?” he asks curiously. “I think I missed out on something there last night,” he winks at his lover.  

“Well,” Thorin clears his throat as he sits down at the breakfast table, sticking a spoon into his breakfast, “As you know we managed to take a sample from each of us. Simultaneously,” he throws Mitchell a cheeky grin. “And it showed interesting comparisons.”

“Like what?”

All three turn their heads to Carl who has appeared in the doorway, already fully dressed and looking immaculate as always.

“Apologies,” he sighs. He seems to have forgotten already about human niceties, he realises with a shock. “Good morning. I am interested to hear about your findings, Dr Oakenshield.”

“Good morning.” Fili takes the Americanos to Thorin and Mitchell. “Would you like coffee too or something else?” he asks Carl politely.

Carl looks at the handsome young man in surprise. Even though they'd all made polite conversation last night he was not really expecting the man whose throat he'd ripped out to treat him so hospitably. "Em yes that would be lovely thanks."

"Babe, don't let us wait like this,” Mitchell steals a spoon full of Muesli out of Thorin’s bowl. " I can see that you two wicked scientists found something extraordinarily interesting."

"Hey!" Thorin laughs at Mitchell's cheek. "Very well. You know how yesterday morning my heartbeat had slowed right down and then sped back up again?"

 “Yes, of course.” _I won’t forget the times with you in the shower._ He grins. “It was really odd.”

Fili raises and eyebrow. He did not know about that.

Carl looks from one man to the other and silently takes a seat at the breakfast table, listening with interest.

"It had started this possible idea in my head then," Thorin continues. "That the vampire blood is actually trying to keep me alive. After all I'm providing it with a food source. And when Fili and I compared our samples last night I found that our observations strengthened that theory."

Mitchell frowns at his lover. “My blood keeps you _alive?_ I thought it would … well, eat up all your beautiful human blood until…” he’s searching for the right words, “you’d become a full vampire?” He cannot see any other option. But this news sounds more than interesting.

“We filmed it. With a little trick I’ll do today you can see what happens,” Fili says proudly.

Thorin grins at his nephew's enthusiasm. "Yes, I'm interested to see that also," he nods eagerly as they'd not had a lot of time to study the blood yet. "It's still there by the way. The samples. I checked before I came here," he flushes a little at his obsession.

“Oh can we excuse ourselves from work then, boss, since we have such interesting things to study here?” Fili says excitedly, spoon held in mid-air.

Mitchell sniggers at his protégé. But he feels sorry for Carl, whom this little family scene must hurt quite a bit.

"Why do you believe the blood is keeping you alive?" Carl asks quietly, sipping the welcome coffee.

Thorin gives the guest an appreciative smile for his curiosity. "Well, when we looked at Fili's sample the parasitic blood was very aggressive towards the fresh blood," he keeps the words neutral, not wanting to talk about the fact that that fresh blood was his wife's. "It absorbed it rapidly. John saw that the first time we took samples too," he looks to his lover.

“So what happens with yours? Don’t tell me my blood inside of you knows how to differentiate between _your_ human blood and the blood you just drank?” Mitchell looks at him with doubt but also a little hopeful. He had been afraid before, not knowing what would really happen when he’d depleted Thorin of his human blood completely.

Thorin sees Fili nod and grin slightly out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, exactly that,” he nods too. “It treats the host blood differently to the fresh blood. It..." he exchanges a glance with Fili, "it seemed to share the fresh supply _with_ my human blood. Taking some to feed the parasite and passing some to the host. Like a blood transfusion. I believe," he tries desperately to explain this in layman's terms to the two non-scientists who just stare at him incredulously, "that it sees a benefit in keeping my heart going, my body alive, so that it has a backup supply there. But obviously it cannot keep feeding from me alone or it would deplete that supply. It's the same as humans. We…” he catches himself, and corrects it to, “ _They_ eat to take the necessary nutrients to supply to their organs. When there is lots of food the body stores the surplus away in the form of fat, as a backup for times when there is not enough food coming in their bodies. It is a fundamental survival mechanism. And the vampire blood seems to be doing the same by nurturing my remaining human blood. Do you see it?" he almost pleads for the others to share his excitement.

“And this is not only wishful thinking from your side? You really _saw_ this?” Mitchell looks from Thorin to Fili and back. _This would mean I can still have delicious nips from you, my sweet man, without the fear of actually killing you!_ “Can we look at it now? I mean, I believe you, Thorin, but I gotta see this with my own eyes,” Mitchell downs his coffee attempting to get up.

Carl shrugs. "It sounds plausible. I've never thought about the science behind it all. To be honest I thought us vampires were beyond science."

At that Thorin snorts. " _Nothing_ is beyond science," he states adamantly defending the other love of his life. "We just have not yet uncovered all of life's secrets. Which is why this is so very exciting." He looks to Fili, pointing his spoon at him. "Do you want to go and set up the video so we can look at it?"

“ _Yes!”_ Fili gulps down his orange juice and is out of the kitchen within seconds.

“So …” Carl leans forward a little. He is interested what this doctor of science has to say, but equally he will not just take a halfling’s word for it, “ _if_ this is true - and it does make sense the way you explain it - why isn't this always the case? Why are you the only hybrid I've heard about in decades?"

Mitchell looks expectantly at Thorin. He hadn’t thought about that yet. But then, there won’t be so many humans crazy enough to fight off a vampire _several times_ and then drink their blood of their own free will.

“Maybe there are more, we just don’t know? Or they think they’re ill and hide, are in a hospital somewhere? Not everyone is a…” he looks fondly at his lover and winks, “crazy Dr Oakenstein.”

Thorin smiles from Mitchell to Carl, enjoying the older man’s challenges. Of course he’d asked himself that same question. He is not daft; this is what he does for a living! “I cannot say for sure just yet, but I have some theories that I want to explore. There could be a mutation. Something in the makeup of the blood that has changed since I drank it from Mitchell. An oddity, a freak of nature so to say although we can debate the nature bit.” He takes Mitchell’s hand and kisses the back of it. “What seems clear to me though is that the parasitic blood is an enormous strain on the human body. My guess is that even if others have tried, they may not have survived long enough for the vampire blood to settle in its new ways. Before it starts protecting rather than attacking the host.”

“Well, you didn’t really drink much from me, except yesterday morning,” Mitchell contemplates. “It were ever only droplets or …” _a wonderful bloody kiss._ He dares not to say that in front of poor Carl. “But it was steady, almost each day, if I recall right.” If he’d be human, he’d blush, remembering their crazy, naughty encounters with first his and now both their dark sides. “Does that explain that it settled in your body maybe?

"YES!" Thorin actually jumps out of his seat and kisses Mitchell on the mouth. "My beautiful, clever man, that makes total sense! It's like a poison! Take one large dose and it will kill you. But little over a period of time and you build up an immunity. There must be both those sides to the puzzle for it to work!" He beams at Mitchell like an excited child. "Genius!"

Mitchell smiles, happy he could follow his lover’s explanations. He takes another piece of toast and says, chewing. “I take it you want another sample from me to see the difference between yours and mine yet again?” _Might work easier this time._

"I should really give Ivan a call," Carl interrupts all the excitement as it stirs some very unpleasant memories. "See if he can sort me out some accommodation. I can't stay here, you will have your own tidying up to deal with," he reminds Mitchell.

Mitchell looks from Carl to Thorin who wanted to say something but abruptly closed his mouth. “Yes, you’re right. Sorry we got a bit carried away with the science. Looks like it’s contagious.”

Carl throws Mitchell a cool look, unable to share his enthusiasm for Thorin’s dangerous experiments, even if they do sound fascinating. After all, whatever the man is trying to achieve is irrelevant to him now. Dan is gone and no-one, not even crazy Dr Oakenshield, is going to be able to bring him back. Once more he wonders if he did the right thing not to turn him. And he really is not sure, even though he knows it is what Dan had wanted. _Without turning him he was always going to die sooner or later_ , he reminds himself. _You knew that when you decided to get yourself involved with a human._ He opens his mouth to say something. To ask Thorin the question what all this means for _his_ mortality. But he shuts it again, deciding that that is none of his business. “Excuse me,” he says as he pulls out his phone and disappears into the adjacent room to phone Ivan.

Thorin stares after the visitor but then turns back to Mitchell. “Want to have a look?” he presses, keen to share his and Fili’s findings with his lover.

“Of course,” Mitchell says a little more enthusiastically than he feels. He’s curious to see what they came up with but at the same time he really isn’t sure how much of a trigger that is for his dark side to come out and maybe destroy their hard achieved work.

Fili sits on the chair in front of his work laptop, leg drawn up beneath him, music loud in his ears via his headphones and stares fascinated at the screen. It had been easier than he thought to put the missing, invisible blood into the file. He’s recoloured the different blood types and everything moves now beautifully on screen for a normal eye to see. He feels at peace looking at it. 

“And?” Thorin asks, putting his hand on Fili’s shoulder, making him jump from his concentration.

“Marvellous!” Fili takes out the earpieces and turns the laptop for the other two to see.

Mitchell looks at it hesitantly at first, but as he doesn’t feel anything while looking at the computer screen he watches closely. “Black is the vampire, red Thorin’s and pink the fresh blood?”

Fili nods.

“I never thought I’d ever be able to look at something like this,” Mitchell says stunned, not able to look away. A very comfortable feeling warms his insides as Thorin’s blood really gets fed and not destroyed. There are equal measures of black and red on the screen, pink disappearing slowly until the vid starts again in its endless loop.

Thorin studies the screen with great interest, rubbing his beard in concentration. “Fascinating,” he mumbles mainly to himself, his mind already churning with ideas, other tests he wants to do, the possibilities, the implications. He lets go of Mitchell’s hand and walks over to the lab bench where the samples are still stood in their holders and carefully repeats the actions from yesterday, dropping a droplet of each sample into a petri dish before he slides one under the microscope.

“Let me see for real,” Mitchell becomes brave. The atmosphere in the lab is completely different than the last time he was in here, with Thorin still fully human. They’ve come such a long way since then. Two vampires that are really interested in _studying_ the blood _,_ not only thinking about it as food source, is something he never encountered before.

Thorin moves his eye away from the lens and smiles at Mitchell, happy that he too is taking an interest. He wraps his arm around his middle as he nods for him to look down the lens. “That’s Fili’s sample. Last night we were able to detect both the vampire blood and the human blood.” He will not say anymore, wants Mitchell to see for himself.

“It looks all the same to me,” Mitchell murmurs, glad for the arm around his waist because he _does_ feel funny staring at it. He looks back at Fili if he’s okay, having the strange feeling something was stolen from his child. “Are you alright, Fili?” he just has to ask, knowing such a little amount of blood taken from them won’t matter. His protective streak lets him ask anyway.

“Yes, from here.” Fili laughs a little. “I just can’t look at it for long and uncle Thorin has to hold my arms.”

“I see.” Mitchell steps away too. “Show me the other one, baby?” He braces himself for more surreal feelings. 

Thorin nods and changes the samples over. “In Fili’s sample there is no human blood traceable anymore. The parasitic blood has absorbed and destroyed it all.” He brushes Mitchell’s hair behind his ear as his lover moves forward to look at Thorin’s sample.

“ **Lover.”** Mitchell doesn’t even register that he says it out loud. He’s fascinated about the blood he sees there. Two different colours, not as vibrant as in Fili’s computer simulation, but clearly visible to his now super sensitive vampire eyes. “ **It** …” He pulls Thorin closer to whisper in his ear, suddenly remembering Fili in the room. “It makes love.”

The darker blood swirls together with the lighter one. It’s like it’s dancing, mixing, never coming to a halt. And the quantity doesn’t change. “The third component is missing though,” he says as he reluctantly pulls back.  

Thorin turns Mitchell to face him and kisses him long, passionately. “You are part of me,” he whispers reverently against those lovely lips. “Truly.”

“It feels like it, yes.” Mitchell kisses him back lovingly. “And I do not feel angry at all looking at it.”

Thorin brushes his hand gently, lovingly along Mitchell’s jawline. “I do not know exactly where this leaves us,” he admits, taking his hand again and leading him back to Fili. “When we started these experiments it was to try and control the bloodlust, to find a cure. Now …” he ponders, stroking his beard again as he always does when he is thinking hard. “We know we cannot _cure_ it. Not from a full blood vampire like you and Fee. Not without killing you. But to _control_ it …” He shakes his head. “I need time to think.”

He looks up when there is a gentle knock on the door and he sees Carl standing in the doorway. “Come in,” he offers, but the other vampire shakes his head.

“I only came to say that I have spoken to Ivan,” Carl addresses Mitchell. “He’s going to sort me out for a while. I will meet him in town in half an hour.” He looks to Thorin again and adds, “Thank you for your hospitality. I hope I have not troubled you too much.”

“Not at all,” Thorin replies quickly. “I hope … I hope that Ivan is able to help you,” he says, knowing that his original words of _I hope everything will be okay_ are pointless.

Carl nods and turns to leave, then remembers something. “Oh and Ivan said he needs to talk to you too, John.”

Thorin looks to Mitchell curiously, but his lover’s expression tells him that he has no idea what that is about either. “Why don’t you drop Carl off on your way to work,” he suggests. “Fili and I will work from here today.”

+++

“Did Ivan say what he wants from me?” Mitchell asks as they yet again sit in Thorin’s Audi, driving into town this time.

“No,” Carl says quietly. “But I can guess if he’s met Thorin before.”

Mitchell frowns about that vague answer and shrugs. “I have to admit, I’m really confused these days,” Mitchell sighs.

Carl looks at his friend puzzled.

“It’s … There is so much happening for me as a vampire. I’ve tried to suppress that side of me for years as you know but now it sort of all mixes again.” He’s searching for the right words to not hurt Carl’s feelings. “Being there for the child I made for the very first time is kind of completely life changing.”

But Carl actually smiles for the first time in days. “Look at you, being all parental and responsible.”

“Being with Thorin …” Mitchell bites his lip, staring at the road ahead. A faint smile curls around his lips. “You’ve known me for a long time, Carl. You remember how I was with Josie. She changed something in me. Made me want to break away from Herrick and his ways. With Thorin it’s different but somehow the same. He makes me _feel_.” He sighs as he thinks of Carl and Dan again. “I am sorry, I don’t mean to …”

“Don’t feel sorry on my behalf,” Carl interrupts the apology. “You deserve your happiness. And I think you are doing very well, both as a partner and a parent. Our species … that care does not always come naturally, as you know. It is a great responsibility to nurture a vampire child, if you don’t want them to just become a ruthless renegade.”   

Mitchell just huffs, “As you know, I have a few of those.” He pulls into the parking spot. “But Fili is something completely different. I have a strong interest in raising him since I kind of promised beforehand.”

“He seems a really nice boy,” Carl agrees. “Clever. Kind.” _Like Dan was. No, stop it!_  He can see Ivan smoking against a wall and sighs softly in relief that Daisy does not appear to be with him.

“Looks like the crazy woman isn’t here,” Mitchell says, stopping the engine. He gets out of the car with Carl.

Carl had been about to remark to Mitchell that he had changed his tune about Daisy somewhat, as he well remembers the stories from before his friend had tried to turn his life around. But he holds his tongue, not wanting to say this in front of Ivan. Besides it is a good thing that Mitchell feels this way now; Daisy loved her dark side and loved the thrill of the kill far too much. He lights up a cigarette instead.!

“Hello Ivan. You wanted to talk to me,” Mitchell says directly since he is short on time. “Would you like to meet in the evening?”

“Yes,” Ivan nods to Mitchell. “We must,” he makes it quite clear that this is not an optional meeting he is proposing. “Somewhere private.”

“As in only the two of us?” Mitchell can almost guess where this is leading.

“We understand each other,” Ivan smiles. “You have my number. Tell me where we can meet.” Then he turns to Carl. “I am sorry about Dan. Let’s go.”

“Thanks John,” Carl embraces his friend. “Take care of yourself. And your family,” he whispers and then turns around to hastily follow his elder.

Mitchell sighs yet again. He knows this meeting with Ivan will be important and he wishes they could have had it right now just to get it over and done with. But no, pretences have to be in place. So he gives Carl a short wave as the other vampire gets into Ivan’s car and then drives on to the hospital.

+++

George’s eyes get as big as saucepans as he sees Mitchell get out of a brand new Audi. He had sworn to himself to be mad at his best friend for not only apparently moving out without much notice, but failing to stay in touch also. But he just can’t, curiosity overtaking anger. “Morning mate!” They hug briefly at the hospital parking lot. “Is this your new car?”

Mitchell laughs. “No, just borrowed,” he lies his arm around George’s shoulder as they walk together to the entrance. “Sorry that I wasn’t around. Is Annie okay?”

“She’s fine,” George reassures his friend. “We’re all fine. So … things are going well with _the boyfriend_?” he says the last two words in almost a whisper, not sure if Mitchell wants him to out him here at work and in any case he still finds that the word sounds weird in association with his best friend.

“Very well,” Mitchell grins, not sure if he should tell more just yet. But since they just enter the building he settles for, “And how are things with Nina?”

"Yes good yes," George beams happily. "So far no ehm issues with my _condition."_

"But you did not tell her about it yet?"Mitchell finds it suddenly soothing to talk about someone else’s problems, opening his locker beside George just like in the old days.

"No!" George exclaims. "She... she does not need to know. It's something I can manage," he hisses, "It's only once a month. Like ... Like a woman's...  you know. We just don't do anything." He flushes as much in frustration as in embarrassment.

"You don't do anything?" Mitchell sniggers, pulling his scrubs over his head, thinking of his hot encounters with his own lover. "As in no sex?"

George can feel himself turn red up to the tips of his ears. "Mitchell! Jesus! I...  We.... Well, not when I ...I mean not that we..." He sighs. "Damn Mitchell!" he hisses. "We're not like you and your _guy_ , alright _!_ We're just taking it slow. There's nothing wrong with not jumping straight into bed!"

"Who's jumping straight into bed?" Nina asks, note board clasped against her chest as she cocks her head at the two men. "Are you alright, Mitchell? I haven't seen you around much."

"Hey Nina, thanks, I'm just peachy." _Except that I just killed my boyfriend’s ex. Together with him and our child. “_ And we just talked about a… “ he looks at George and then back to Nina, “a TV Show where everyone seemed to jump into bed with everyone.”

“Right. Okay.” Nina frowns at Mitchell, unconvinced, but lets it go anyway.

“I gotta start mopping,” Mitchell waves to them. “See you at lunch.” He goes for his equipment, and begins his boring work day. Thoughts about Fili and Thorin in the lab filling his mind and also what Ivan might want of him exactly.

He thinks about where they can meet. _Just the two of them_ , Ivan had said. Mitchell can guess that it’s not to catch up and reminisce about the good old times. This has either to do with Thorin or Herrick or both. _Just marvellous!_ Definitely somewhere private then. And so he texts Ivan the address of his flat near the hospital, before he sends a quick message to Thorin.

~ Hey sexy, I’ll meet Ivan after work. He demanded a private meeting. Anything from the police yet? Miss you. XXX J

+++

Thorin taps away on his computer, mobile phone pressed against his ear as he gives instructions to his subordinates. He can sense Fili moving around behind him and has a hard time concentrating on one thing at a time. Everything is constantly coming at him all at once. It somehow feels easier, acting normal, when Mitchell is around.  His lover has played that role for so long it seems to come mostly naturally to him, except for when something really triggers his dark side. But something changed for Thorin and Fili last night. Something almost as seismic as Fili’s death. They’ve killed. No matter how hard he tries to focus on the third quarter profit statement or the results of the trial that he had invested so much time and money in before, it suddenly all seems so menial.

What is the point in talking about the next treatment for diabetes? Or a new medicine to relieve rheumatic pain. Behind him Fili has the very essence of eternal life under the glass of his microscope. A cure for every illness on this godforsaken planet. Miracle healing from almost every injury imaginable. A complete stop of the degeneration of old age.

Of course, it comes at a price. A very high price indeed. But so does the weakness of humanity. Thousands suffer and die each day in England alone. Millions across the globe. To sacrifice a few to sustain others … would it really be such a bad thing? It’s not like life isn’t already in the hands of the few. He knows humanity can continue to pretend to take care of its weak, its vulnerable and dependant. But in truth there is only one thing that decides who lives and who dies and that is money. If the average Joe or Jane only knew how many diseases could really be controlled if not cured if the world leaders would only put their minds and funds to it. But the governments wish to invest in their weapons race and the big pharmaceuticals have no interest in curing their clients from the conditions that keep them dependant customers.

Vampires however seem to care little for money. But they have a different currency. A much more direct and valuable one. Are they more monstrous because they don't hide their crimes behind the facade of human kindness? Or are they in fact more admirable for it?

Of course it would be favourable if they could achieve the annihilation of all disease and perhaps even conquer death without making such sacrifices. But Thorin is old and wise enough to know that that is a level of naivety that belongs in fairy tales. No great achievements are made without a few casualties along the way. And this…  THIS! could be the greatest achievement of all time!

And as he tries hard to continue to listen to his colleagues passionately discuss their research, his newly fed brain thinks of Cate. A selfish woman, who attended each research convention not for the potential breakthrough in science and medicine but for the caviar and champagne and limousine rides. Who screwed him because of the size of his bank balance rather than his dick. Would the world really mourn such a woman if they knew how much progress their research has already made since her death?

Look at Fili now. Look how beautiful and strong he is now. Such a clever lad. Fili is no monster. He has been given the live of a god! Think of the good he can do with those powers. It just takes someone like his nephew, with a good ethic and brilliant mind. And over time he will surely learn to control his demon, like Mitchell does. Not without blood, clearly that is not sustainable. But with careful selection…

He smiles as Fili beams at him, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

_Natural selection. Or supernatural selection as the case may be…_

+++

Ivan drags on his smoke outside the address that Mitchell had sent him. He had managed to find Carl a temporary place where no questions would be asked and had made the necessary arrangements with the coroner at the hospital regarding Dan’s death certificate, all the while doing his best to avoid Herrick, although he knew that he had to speak to him sooner or later.

He looks up when the Audi Mitchell had turned up in this morning pulls up on the opposite side of the road and he stubs his cigarette out on the pavement.

Mitchell gets out of the car and walks towards Ivan forcefully, “Hey, thanks for helping Carl,” he holds out his hand in greeting.

Ivan quietly shakes Mitchell’s hand. “We look after our own,” he responds with a laden undertone, but says no more about that. “Shall we go in?”

"So what's the super important thing you have to tell me that can't be heard by other ears?" Mitchell closes the door of his apartment forcefully to make a point of that statement.

Ivan takes in the room quickly, noting that some sort of scuffle had taken place here but he does not ask Mitchell about it. “I need to talk to you about your new lover,” he gets straight to the point. He can smell the human male scent that still lingers in this place and the unsubtle heaviness of the smell of some sort of sexual encounter.

“What about him?” Mitchell asks curtly, not really wanting to go into detail about his new love life. He goes into the small kitchen and gets out two bottles of beer from the fridge, handing one to Ivan.

“No thank you, I have drunk already tonight.” Ivan takes a closer look at Mitchell, tasting the air around him. “As have you. Recently.” He smiles broadly. “I was hearing these crazy rumours about you going clean.”

Mitchell gives Ivan a dark and angry look, “I’m trying to go clean,” Mitchell says grumpily, “No rumours there. Couldn’t avoid feeding though.” He wants to punch Ivan for the satisfied grin he has on his face.

“Good lad,” Ivan grins. “Don’t let that hippie nonsense get to your head. Bad enough you’re still living with those friends of yours. Now, sit down, John,” he orders.

Mitchell lets himself fall onto the sofa, feet up on the coffee table still seething inside. He rolls his eyes at his former lover and friend, but stays silent so Ivan can finally start with whatever he’s going to tell him, wondering what can be added to the mess Thorin, Fili and himself are in already.  

Ivan looks at Mitchell for a moment, a faint smile playing around his lips at the younger vampire’s casual behaviour. Mitchell had always fascinated him. Even at less than half his age the other man made his own rules, gave no shit about his elders and acted like a rock star. Ivan appreciates all of those things. He's old fashioned in his beliefs in that respect. Vampires are supposed to be just like that. Hauntingly beautiful, feverishly sexy, surprisingly lethal. Not like the scraps of society that Herrick seems to scrape together these days …

He pulls himself to order though. He's not here to lust over his former plaything. Even if he admires Mitchell’s rebel without a cause attitude, there are rules in their society and as one of the Old Ones he is expected to at least remind the other of them.

“Where did you find him?” he asks quietly, sitting himself down opposite.

“Where did I find him? What a strange question is that _?”_ Mitchell glares at his elder in bewilderment.

“Did he approach you?” Ivan asks, although he's quite sure that is not how this happened. “I must say I'm surprised he's lasted this long without detection. I guess since his kind have not been seen around for so long, we've stopped looking out for them... “

Mitchell sighs. It’s dawning on him now that Ivan thinks he’s met Thorin in the state of a hybrid already. A mischievous smirk starts to play around his lips and he decides to make this not so easy for Ivan. “We accidentally met in a bar,” he throws him a bone, sipping his beer, appearing bored.

Ivan frowns at the response as if they are merely talking about Mitchell’s latest romantic escapade. “And so you knew what he was? Or did he tell you?”

“I knew what he was,” Mitchell’s grin widens a fraction, “He was a human.” He looks at Ivan sweetly.

Ivan blinks as he digests that comment. “Human.” He shakes his head slowly. “What do you mean? You know that he's not human, right?” He realises that at his age Mitchell would not have met a hybrid before, but his senses are surely mature enough to tell one apart from a mortal. He leans himself forward, trying not to react to Mitchell’s casual charm. “Stop playing games, John, this is serious. When did you find out he's a hybrid?”

“Oh come on Ivan, you’re no fun!” Mitchell leans forward himself now, his nose almost touching the other vampire’s, “I found out when Carl told me,” he stares into Ivan’s eyes, “I had never heard about such things as hybrids before…” he trails off, looking a little accusatory at Ivan, loving the fact that he could lead his elder on for a little while longer.

Ivan is pretty good at keeping his emotions under an iron control, but Mitchell’s evasiveness is beginning to grate on him. “You may not have, but others surely have,” he snaps. “And soon enough it will be open season for your eye candy. So if you want him in your bed for a while longer, you had best turn him!” he hisses.

Mitchell glares at Ivan, sensing the other’s admiration for Thorin. He’s letting his eyes go dark, growling, “ **I will do no such thing. He’s _Mine!”_** He leans back against the sofa, wondering when Ivan will catch on at how things had happened, knowing quite well that he’s upset the other now.

“Yours?!” Ivan grits his teeth. _Surely not._ “Not even you are that reckless!” he sneers. He battles his own demon now, not wishing to rise to Mitchell’s challenge that quickly, even though the other’s shift sends pure exhilaration through his veins. _Human_. He takes his brain a few steps back in their conversation. “You did not!” he says accusatory as the pieces begin to fall into place.

Mitchell starts to laugh, saying nothing, crossing his arms across his chest, holding Ivan’s gaze triumphantly.

Ivan shoots up from his seat and pulls Mitchell to his feet. His fangs drop as he growls, holding Mitchell up by his jacket, his breath brushing the other’s lips, “ **Do not forget your place, fledgling! Do not tell me that you made _that thing!_ ”**

Mitchell’s fangs drop too as soon as he’s lifted up in the air. He grabs Ivan’s lapels as well, hissing proudly, “ **I did! What, for fuck’s sack, is the problem?”** he shouts now.

Ivan throws Mitchell across the room and although his instinct is to launch himself after the youngster, he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, forcing himself to calm down. When he opens them again they are human once more and his fangs have retreated under pure willpower. “You foolish child,” he says icily calm, as he pulls his sleeves straight. He looks over at Mitchell who glares back at him like a wild wounded animal. But Ivan decides to ignore him as he turns his back and walks over to the fridge, deciding he could do with a beer after all.

Mitchell gets up, shaking his head, cursing under his breath, frowning, “Fuck, Ivan, what the hell?”

Ivan throws a still sealed bottle towards Mitchell and then sits himself back down again. He stays silent for a long few moments, watching Mitchell’s puzzlement. Eventually he says, “I don’t know how you did it. I don’t think I want to know. But for your sake and his, you _need_ to turn him. He cannot exist like that. It’s .. forbidden. Surely you have heard of the Purification before?” _Then again, he was raised by Herrick! It’s no wonder the child is so clueless!_  

“Purification?” Mitchell opens the bottle and takes a large swig. “Forbidden?” he sits down beside Ivan on the sofa as an odd, unwanted feeling of worry starts to creep through his body. “Care to tell me from the start?”

Ivan opens his mouth but then closes it again, taking a sip instead. “You really don’t know do you?” he says quietly. “And this guy … Thorin, if I recall? You really care for him?”

Mitchell doesn’t feel like playing games anymore now since Ivan is so very serious and he takes a deep breath, looking at his friend sideways, “I do,” then he shakes his head, “And I don’t know anything about hybrids, no.” He nervously turns the beer bottle between his fingers, the creepy feeling in his stomach intensifying.

“You and your damned pets,” Ivan snorts. “First that dog of yours. Now this? Damn Mitchell, you do know how to piss them off don’t you. I’ve never seen the Old Ones as excited about a fledgling as they are with you.” A darkness slides across his face. “If they hear about this though … that pretty boyfriend of yours won’t be the only game they’ll hunt.” He casually brushes his hand across Mitchell’s thigh. “I should be cursed for having such a soft spot for you.” He grins and downs his beer in one, quickly getting to his feet. “Take me to your creation then and I will explain. I need to see this for myself.” He lets his tongue dart briefly across his top lip. “I even promise not to kill him … yet,” he challenges the younger vampire.

“You think I’ll take you to his place when you threaten to kill him?” Mitchell feels his vampire very close to the surface again, the protective streak for his creation becoming dominant. Then he suddenly realises that Ivan also doesn’t know about Fili. He remembers that his two scientists had worked at home today and probably are still stuck in the lab, crazy as they are. He’s not sure if he wants Ivan and Fili to meet just yet. But there’s probably no way around that. It’s probably for the better anyway. After all Fili already got to know Herrick, so introducing him to Ivan is just another step to welcome him in into vampire society.

“Can you afford not to?” Ivan whispers gleefully, bending himself down close to Mitchell’s beautiful face again. He slowly straightens himself, just leaving that question hanging between them.

When Mitchell still looks unsure, he adds, twirling the large golden wedding ring around his finger, “Perhaps you would rather my wife gets to him first …”

Mitchell groans at that, “Fuck, no man,” he grabs his car keys from the table, “Alright then,” he rubs a hand over his face, “But I warn you, Dr Oakenshield has his very own unique view of things…”

“How very quaint,” Ivan smirks triumphantly as Mitchell gives in and he follows him out of the door.


	29. Ivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read our prequel - City of a Hundred Spires, which is set in Prague 1951 and is about Mitchell's whirlwind relationship with Ivan and Daisy

Thorin hums to himself as he pours a glass of wine. Their day had been most successful. The experiments that he and Fili had carried out offered new insights, new leads that already he can't wait to explore.

He looks at his watch, wondering what is taking Mitchell so long. His shift finished nearly an hour ago and even with rush hour traffic he should be back by now and he almost starts to worry but catches himself. At the end of the day Mitchell may have met up with George and gone for a drink. He doesn't owe him an explanation. _Although a message would have been nice…_

Just as that thought enters his head he remembers that he _did_ have a message but in his focus on the samples he had forgotten all about it. _Ivan! Mitchell has gone to meet him!_

An instant pang of jealousy explodes in his stomach but before he even has a chance to think more about it the doorbell rings. _What the hell?_

“Fili, can you see who that is please?” he calls out as he feels for his phone in his pocket, only to realise he's left it in the lab.

“Yes, uncle!” Fili calls from the other room and frowns as he walks through the hallway. _I thought Mitchell has a key by now?_ He tries to use his new set of skills to feel if there is a human presence outside but it surely is too far from inside the house to outside the gate.   

“Hello, Mitchell?” Fili asks, recognizing Thorin’s Audi at the gate, still frowning why he’d ring the doorbell. His vampire instincts kick in and he goes on high alert. Something might not be right. 

“Yes, Fili,” Mitchell wonders why it’s not Thorin at the other side of the intercom. “Where’s Thorin? Is he in?” 

“Yes. He asked me…”

Mitchell speaks over Fili’s explanation, “Can you get him please? I have a special guest here,” he exchanges a glance with Ivan.  

Ivan gets his smokes out of his breast pocket, watching the exchange curiously. _Fili? Clearly there are other things that Mitchell has not shared with me yet._ With his keen night-time vision he scans the property beyond the gates. _Impressive!_

“Yes hold on a moment,” Fili says to Mitchell and calls out for Thorin into the house. _Special guest? Why does he need Thorin to open the door? Another vampire?_

“Who is it?” Thorin asks as he walks into the hallway. “Everything alright?” he asks Fili as the other seems to fidget. “Is it Mitchell?”

“Yes,” Fili nods, “but he asked for you since he has a special guest with him.” He looks up, “I don’t know what to make of it.”

“Ivan!” Thorin says out loud. _Surely not!_ He pushes past Fili and presses the intercom. “John?”

“Yes. I need you to invite Ivan into your house. He’s got news we probably should listen to.” Mitchell grits his teeth as he says it. He really does not want to have his former lover intrude into his life with his new lover. 

 “What?! No fucking way!” Thorin growls. “This isn’t some hostel for every damn vampire in the city! Why is he here?!”

Mitchell groans at that and turns to Ivan, “Let me go and speak to him first. Are you alright, waiting a moment?” he asks Ivan, feeling awkward.

Ivan shrugs, amused by Thorin’s reaction. He twists his wedding ring again, smirking. “This is going to be fun.”

_I wish,_ Mitchell thinks as he opens the front door with his keys, facing Thorin and Fili in the hallway.

“Fili, can you leave us please,” Thorin says as he stares down his partner.

Fili disappears as fast as he can, knowing he doesn’t want to be in his uncle’s way right at this moment. Even without his new powers he can feel his anger rising.

“Fuck, Thorin, I don’t want him to be in this house either, but he’s just told me that I either turn you or you’re getting executed for your very existence,” Mitchell hastily explains before Thorin can even get a word out.

“Pardon?” Thorin stares at Mitchell open mouthed. “By … him?”

“Not by him! That’s why he’s here,” Mitchell grabs Thorin’s shoulders and fixes him intently, “We need to listen to him, otherwise we won't know what’s gonna happen. We need to be prepared.”

Thorin takes a moment to try and make sense of what Mitchell is rambling about, but fails miserably. Nonetheless his curiosity is battling with all his other emotions. _Mitchell has said t_ hat _this vampire is an important one. Perhaps I should try and keep him on our side … At least hear what he has to say. And I can banish him again … Fucking ludicrous!_ “Fine,” he says curtly and presses the intercom again. “Ivan, come in.”

Ivan stubs out his cigarette before strolling through the gates up to the white bricked mansion, hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. “Evening,” he nods to Thorin as if they’ve known each other for months, ignoring the fact that the other man scowls at him venomously. “Nice house.” He throws Thorin a pleasant smile, but in those seconds that it takes him to ascend the stairs he has already let his senses strip Thorin bare. _Vampire. Much more vampire now than before. A heartbeat still. Faint but definitely there. Fresh scent of blood. Human. He’s fed. Interesting._

“Thanks,” Thorin nods back, stepping aside to allow the sleek tall man to enter the hallway.

Mitchell leans against the wall casually, hands in his pockets, studying the interaction between these two stubborn men with interest. For some strange reason he wants them to get along. He feels Thorin’s alertness and Ivan’s curiosity. And there is not one spark of fear he can sense from Thorin. So he decides to stop worrying about the situation and tries to be calmer himself.

Ivan slowly walks down the hallway towards Mitchell, taking in the grand house. “You have landed yourself in quite a comfortable nest here,” he whispers to him, brushing past and then turning back to Thorin, who is throwing him the evils. “Care to show me the way, Dr Oakenshield?”

He can sense the presence of another faintly. _Fili. A vampire? Curious…_

Thorin straightens himself a little, reminding his human self of his good manners. He appreciates Ivan addressing him with his proper title and recognising him as the host, rather than Mitchell. “Follow me,” he overtakes the older vampire as he leads him towards the reception room, not wanting him to cross paths with his nephew until he's worked out what's going on. “Can I get you a coffee? Something else?” he offers.

Ivan smiles politely. “Coffee would be nice. Black, no sugar.” He turns his back on Thorin, taking in the furnishings of the room, impressed by it all. _The man has class. Not what I was expecting Mitchell to turn up with next. Not after that hippie. Reminds me of the good old days though…_  

“I didn’t know he was _that_ rich when I met him,” Mitchell says as he observes Ivan taking in the wealth of his lover, “I just thought he was very interesting…” he trails off, looking at Ivan briefly, remembering suddenly that he had said these very same words to him a lifetime ago. And so he stares out of the window, feeling even more uneasy now.

“He is,” Ivan agrees, smirking at Mitchell’s comment. _Interesting indeed._ “He has changed since we last met…” he throws the sentence at Mitchell’s feet. He can see it now, how this has come about. _A willing hybrid? Then again, Mitchell always loved the blood play …_ “He’s feeding from you,” he states bluntly. “Still.”

Mitchell whips his head around and stares at Ivan, swallowing harshly. He should have known that Ivan would put one and one together, “So what?!” he growls, staying away from the much older vampire, not wanting to risk to get thrown through the room again like a rag doll before his lover’s eyes. That would just be too humiliating. Even though he’s so much older now his strength _still_ doesn’t match Ivan’s. What a pity.

Ivan says no more as Thorin walks back into the room, just eyeing the interaction between the two of them.

“So,” Thorin says as he puts three coffees down, “John tells me you need to speak with us. Do take a seat. Forgive me, I am not used to entertaining those who foretell my execution, so I am not sure on the protocol…”

Ivan snorts, surprised by Thorin’s attitude, but pleasantly so. During their first encounter the well-dressed man had impressed him, holding his own so remarkably, especially with Daisy around. And now again he appears to show no fear. _I can see why Mitchell has fallen for him. Handsome, yes. But there is more, much more._ He takes a seat as offered and casually crosses his legs. “I think that the situation that the two of you appear to have created here requires some explanation.” He cocks his head at Thorin.

Mitchell looks at his lover over the top of his delicate cup, sipping the fine brew slowly. _The situation we have created …_ He has a really hard time to suppress the smirk that plays around his lips. He still can’t believe that their _experiments_ had such a monumental fucked up outcome. To him, his hybrid is a very fine specimen. Vampire, but still human. _What better can you get?!_

“Now, I can take a guess here,” Ivan smiles sweetly. “The excitement of new love … And with someone as carnal as John Mitchell ...”

Thorin nearly chokes on his coffee. “I think our private life is none of your business, sir,” he grits his teeth. “Tell me why you told John he should turn me. What makes you think _that_ is any of your business?”

Mitchell instinctively had been moving closer to Thorin, glaring daggers at Ivan and his inappropriate comments. He hovers behind Thorin’s chair, waiting for the other’s answer.

Ivan grins at Mitchell’s protective behaviour. He does seem to have that nurturing instinct somehow but with Thorin it's much more than that. He moves his eyes back to Thorin, turning serious. “You're a hybrid. There are rules, Dr Oakenshield. It may appear that vampires do as they wish but in order to protect our kind we are governed by a strict Code. Mitchell has never cared much for that…” he challenges his former lover. “Hanging out with dogs and ghosts. Befriending our food…”

“You always liked that I never cared for your stupid code, _”_ Mitchell blurts out before he can stop himself. He feels the _pang_ of jealousy course through Thorin while standing so close and grabs his shoulders to connect with him.

Thorin stiffens under Mitchell’s touch. He does not like this thick tension that lingers between his lover and the other vampire and he is struggling to keep his demon under control. “What Code?” he asks briskly. “What have I to do with your Code? As you say yourself, I'm a hybrid. Not a _proper_ vampire,” he snaps. “In which case surely your Code is none of my interest.”

Mitchell huffs but stays silent, admiring Thorin’s nerve to stand up against Ivan.

Ivan raises an eyebrow and then grins at Thorin, leaning himself forward now. “Ah, you are a smart man indeed, Dr Oakenshield. A half vampire. One who knows all our secrets, shares our strengths … and kills.” A wide gleeful smile appears around his lips as both men flash at that. “And yet not one of us. Straddling both worlds. A dangerous renegade, some would say. Outside the laws of men and indeed the Code of the Vampires. The Old Ones don't like that. Not at all…”

“And so they wish to kill him?” Mitchell asks sharply.

Thorin wraps his hand over Mitchell’s on his shoulder. “Why would the Old Ones want me dead. Here is a half-human, a _child_ compared to Mitchell, let alone you and your little group of ancient vampires. What threat can I possibly be?”

Ivan slowly gets to his feet and walks up to the window looking out over Thorin's garden. “Because you have the spirit and the power to stand up to a society who seek to rule over the world of humanity,” he says very softly, letting the other in on this great secret. “Vampires think themselves top of the food chain. They have lain in wait for a long time but they are moving, mobilising. There will be a new order soon, or so the prophecy tells us. _You_ , believe it or not, Dr Oakenshield, are a threat to that order. One they will take very serious if they find out.” He turns around and smiles at Thorin. “But I quite like that spirit,” he winks.

Mitchell’s eyebrows rise as he sees Ivan wink at his lover, complimenting him very highly. He draws his hands through his hair, fuming. This is a rather strange situation to have the only two male lovers of his long life together in one room It is quite irritating to have Ivan reasoning with him again after not having him around for half a century. Unsettling in a strange way. Like he’s drawn towards him again without even wanting to. Yet Ivan flirts with Thorin and it makes him jealous. Of whom, actually? Mitchell tries to stop the memories from when he and Ivan met suddenly bursting up in high technicolour. Memories are for another time. He squeezes his eyes shut briefly to concentrate on the matter at hand. They’re here to get clear about their current situation, to find a way how to proceed best.

“Why would I want to threaten your order?” Thorin holds Ivan’s piercing gaze. “My partner is a full blood vampire. As is my nephew. I have no quarrel with you or the Old Ones or anyone else. Why can't we just live as we have been? And everyone just minds their own business?”

At the mention of Fili Mitchell frowns. “Because the Old Ones like to put their noses into everyone's business,” he grumbles. “It’s taken me a while to be able to hide from them…” _Or at least so I thought._

Ivan laughs out loud at that. He shifts and moves himself into Thorin's personal space in the blink of an eye, his hands on the arms of his chair as he fixes the man with his dark gaze. “ **You have not met many other vampires, have you, doctor? We don't tend to get along with those who don't belong to our tribe.** ” Just as quickly and before either Mitchell or Thorin have a chance to react he's sat back in his chair, eyes back to normal, as he threads his long fingers together.  

Mitchell shifts as soon as Ivan does, his protective streak for his creation enveloping his whole being. He actually liked what Thorin had said, about minding their own business. That’s what he tried to do for the last year or so with George and Annie in their house. With Ivan appearing in the city again, he suddenly is aware that there is no such possibility of hiding from the Old Ones. _Fuck._

Thorin feels his demon swirl agitatedly now. The sudden movement of the other man had surprised him and reminded him that he is in fact dealing with someone very powerful and dangerous. In a way this vampire reminds him of Herrick. But unlike the arrogant police constable, he finds that he actually respects Ivan. He clearly is very intelligent. And although he too pushes his buttons, he does it in a way that intrigues Thorin, rather than makes him want to punch him.

“So if I get this right,” he tries to sum up what he had learnt so far, “vampire society don't like hybrids. Somehow, even if I still don't really understand why or how, they consider me a threat. And so either Mitchell turns me completely. Or you or some other vampire will kill me?”

“I won't turn you, not unless there is no other way,” Mitchell says stubbornly.  

Now it is Thorin who laughs. “The thing is, I don't think you can, even if you wanted to.” He looks up to Mitchell now, grinning. “I don't think my inner vampire will let you. It's far too protective of its host.”

Mitchell stares at Thorin. He hadn’t thought about that yet and he starts to smirk, “So we’ve created a vampire without killing someone. Now that’s a big step forward!”

Ivan groans softly. He knows the window of opportunity to turn Thorin, before the hybrid blood would become too strong, would have been small. But he did not think, after having seen Thorin only a few days ago, that they had already passed that point of no return. _Crazy fucking bastard, he must have drunk a lot of Mitchell’s blood already!_ But then of course that bloodline is a powerful one. _The blood of kings…_

He sighs. “When your kind first appeared,” he says to Thorin, “a vampire-human hybrid, the Old Ones paid them little heed. They believed you were mortal and would eventually die out as a subspecies.”

 "And?" Mitchell asks, wondering why Ivan never had mentioned hybrids in the education lessons he had given him.

 “You aren’t,” Ivan holds Thorin's gaze. “Mortal that is. In fact we soon learnt that hybrids are extraordinarily resilient.”

“You're saying I cannot die?” Thorin feels his mind bounce with excitement.

“Not through any natural cause, no. You are vulnerable to the same things as we are. A stake through the heart. Blown to pieces. Torn limb from limb by werewolves …” At that he throws Mitchell an accusatory glance.

“Not necessarily all werewolves,” Mitchell states stubbornly, throwing Ivan a sideways glance, thinking about George. Other than that he likes what he heard immensely. Gone is the worry if he should, or should not turn Thorin.  “That’s great news then. So if we avoid to upset the Old Ones, Thorin should be fine?”  

Ivan shakes his head at Mitchell. _You have no idea what you have on your hands here do you._ “I doubt it,” he decides to leave it at that for now. After all he's said his piece and if Mitchell chooses to ignore his heed, well, that would not be anything new. lol

“Answer me this though, Ivan,” Thorin says. “ _You_ are one of the Old Ones, yet you talk about them in the third person. Why are _you_ not wanting to kill me? Or should I be watching my back?”

Ivan smiles. Dodging the direct question. “Membership is not through choice,” he shrugs, sipping his coffee. “Simply by surviving long enough. I don’t necessarily agree with all of their policies. Mr Snow has hidden himself away for too long from the real world to make such judgements about humanity as he is. I just like to keep myself to myself. And watch the drama unfold.”

Mitchell snorts at that.

Thorin looks to Mitchell for clarification, “Who is Mr Snow?”

“He lives across the pond. They do everything more like you know it from the movies over there,” Mitchell would actually like a smoke right now. “Mr Snow was born around 1000BC. He was one of the earliest vampires, and nearly all vampires' bloodlines of recruitment can be traced back to him. He claims to have met the Pharaohs and Jesus Christ.” Mitchell narrates as though he’s learned that in school throwing a triumphant glance to Ivan to show him he did pay attention after all.

Ivan throws Mitchell a pearly white smile. “Not just a pretty face after all.”

Mitchell shakes his head at Ivan’s playful tone, trying to hide his grin, remembering how much Ivan had enjoyed intellectual conversations with him once.

Thorin frowns, but tries his best to ignore Ivan’s comment. “How many of you are there?” he asks, wondering how vast this army of ancient vampires who wish him dead is.

But Ivan shrugs his shoulders. “On last count? Twenty? Maybe more maybe less.” He knows exactly how many are still considered part of the Old Order but Thorin does not need to know that. In any case he's already said too much. “Surprised? So few of us immortals who make it out alive?”

“Yes, I guess I am....” Thorin admits. He glances at Mitchell in a different light suddenly. _Already on his way towards the middle of his second century. Apparently even for a vampire that's quite an achievement._

“Welcome to the world of the undead, Dr Oakenshield,” Mitchell goes towards Thorin’s drinking cabinet and gets three glasses and a bottle of fine gin. He pours everyone a generous drink. “I’m sure you’ll make your way to being one of the Old Ones in no time,” he winks at his lover.

Thorin snorts. “Clearly not if _they_ can help it.”

Ivan accepts the drink Mitchell hands him. “Now, tell me about your other little secret,” he says to the other vampire, bored now with talking about the Old Ones.

“Our other little secret?” Mitchell pretends he doesn’t know what the other is talking about, exchanging another glance with Thorin.

“I think we have played enough guessing games tonight. Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Ivan says in much less of a question than an order.

“Alright, since you heard him at the gate already, we can’t pretend he doesn’t exist,” Mitchell gets up and goes to get Fili. He actually _wants_ to introduce him to Ivan now. Wants him to get to know his elder. One who is so much wiser and smarter than Herrick.  Even though Ivan is also one who doesn’t agree with his trying to abstain from human blood.

“I assume that Fili is your nephew?” Ivan says to Thorin, since the other had already told him his nephew was a vampire.

Thorin is reluctant to say too much without Mitchell there, but he nods. “He is.”

“I wonder what came first. The hybrid. Or the vampire …” Ivan says playfully, not expecting an answer.

“Good evening,” Fili enters the room, remembering his good manners and walks over to Ivan, extending his hand, “I’m Philip Durin.”

Mitchell gets him a glass also, beaming proudly.

Thorin rises to his feet immediately when Ivan does, his senses on high alert just in case anything does not go to plan. He does not dislike Ivan anywhere near as much as Herrick, but he does not trust him either.

But Ivan simply shakes Fili’s held out hand, “Ivan Prochazka.” He holds Fili’s hand for a moment, allowing his senses to explore the other vampire. _Very young, smells human still. Strong though. Recently fed, good!_

Fili’s eyes grow wide as he feels with a jolt how ancient Ivan is. It’s like he’s glued to the older vampire's hand. “N … nice to meet you,” he stammers in awe and looks up into the much taller man’s face. It’s like heaps of knowledge might already stream into his body even though he knows that is technically not possible.

Ivan lets go of Fili’s hand and grins at Mitchell. “He’s just a baby. I guess that answers my question. At least you didn’t fuck this one up.”

Thorin balls his fists, taking a step towards Ivan. He can feel his fangs tingle in protest. But Mitchell steps in between them.

“We did though,” he sighs, shaking his head in frustration, “he was never supposed to become a vampire.”

Ivan rolls his eyes at another of Mitchell’s half-hearted attempts of playing human. “You appear to have a problem with that,” he mutters in Mitchell’s ear, turning right into him. “Turning vampires and hybrids unintentionally. And here I thought Herrick had _the talk_ with you.”

Mitchell huffs at the joke. He helps himself to another drink, “Let’s just say Fili was too close to a vampire and I couldn’t get to them in time.” He hands Thorin a refill, “Thorin helped me to turn him.”

“Carl …”

“Yes.”

Suddenly everything slides into place. Things Carl had said to him, even though he had not wished to share much of what had happened. “Well, I think you’ve made a fine tribe here, even if somewhat unconventional,” Ivan smiles to Mitchell, dropping some of his hard shell. “But then conventional was never going to be you.”

He thinks about Daisy and what he had said to Thorin about how so few survive the centuries. _It’s not just about survival of the fittest. It’s also about who you share those endless years with._ Ivan puts his empty glass down on the glass table. “I should be on my way.”

Mitchell is surprised about Ivan’s praise, knowing he doesn’t give it very often, “I’ll take good care of them,” he says fiercely, protectively, thinking about all the dangers that lurk beneath the seemingly calm surface. Thorin and Fili, they haven’t seen anything yet.

Ivan nods and turns to Thorin. “Watch your back,” he warns. “I meant what I said. I know you’ve met Herrick. I don’t see eye to eye with him myself. But trust me when I say, he is one of the more reasonable ones. There is a lot you will have to learn quickly to survive.”

Thorin nods. “Thanks.” _I think._ There are lot more things he wants to ask, but not in front of Fili. And possibly not in front of Mitchell either.

Finally, Ivan turns back to Fili. “Welcome to our world. Listen to Mitchell. We may disagree on many things, but he has survived for a long time.” He bends himself closer to the much shorter infant vampire. “Just don’t listen to him when he starts on about that crap of staying on the wagon. You’ll end up looking like shit.” 

_I’ll end up looking like shit?_ Fili does a double take at the advice. First listen to Mitchell and then not to his most important rule? He blinks and nods though, deciding to let all of this sink in first.

Thorin pours himself another double and downs it in one go whilst Mitchell shows Ivan out. That's a lot of new information they'd been given in such a short space of time.  And he's not sure how to take Ivan's warning. _You'll need to learn quickly to survive._ Survive what? The vampire virus that's taking over from within? Other vampires who seemingly want him dead. _I need to talk to Mitchell. Clearly there are lots of things going on that he has not told me about yet._ And that's even without the immediate issue of his dead wife still.

He looks up in surprise as Fili jumps to his feet. “Where are you going?”

“I … that is a lot to think about. I need a ride on my bike to get some air around my head if that is okay with you uncle?” Fili isn’t sure if Thorin wants to talk things through with him first. Then he thinks _I drank alcohol …  but that doesn’t matter anymore. Nice!_

“Of course,” Thorin nods. “You don't need my permission to go out.” _You can probably look after yourself better than I can now._

“I know,” Fili smiles. “We’ll talk later then,” he grabs his helmet and keys and disappears into the direction of the back door, trying to behave normal even though he feels like as opposite from normal as it can get. _What is normal anyway?_

“Well, he didn't kill me,” Thorin smirks at Mitchell as he walks back into the room. “Although I'm not sure how long that will last. Any ideas why I have a bounty on my head?”

Mitchell shakes his head, “Believe me, this is all as new to me as it is to you, babe.” He takes the bottle of gin and helps himself to a generous swig.  

“Great. So what do I do now? You've made me immortal but I'm not allowed to exist? And if you don't recruit me as a full blood vampire, which I don't think you can, then your people will come and kill me?”

“I honestly don’t know. Do you want me to try and turn you?” he asks gloomily, knowing that that is not his decision. “I liked that bit of information that you’re immortal anyway though,” a smirk creeps around his lips when he thinks about it.

Thorin is quiet for a long while. It feels like a pointless question somehow as he seemingly has no choice in the matter. But something inside of him rebels furiously against the idea and he's not sure if it's the vampire blood or his own stubborn human self. “No,” he shakes his head. “I like things as they are now. Besides, it's the hybrid blood that's given me the most insight into what's going on with the vampire blood. I'm not going to let some vampire scare me into submission like that.”

 “Alright. I thought so,” Mitchell sits down on the very comfortable couch, taking another swig, liking the burn of the alcohol down his throat. “Ivan isn’t just _some vampire_ though,” he looks up at Thorin, his mind in turmoil as well but he tries his best to not show it. _Why the fuck didn’t Ivan tell me any of that before?_

“Excuse me? You're choosing _his_ side now, are you?” Thorin scowls at Mitchell.

“ **Fuck no!”** Mitchell jumps up and right into Thorin’s space, “I just wanted to point out, _Doctor_ , that Ivan has existed a _LOT_ longer than we have and that he isn’t making things like that up, for fuck’s sake.”

“Older yes, and a full blood vampire. Oh and here's a funny thing, your **old lover** **too**!” Thorin snarls back. “Who comes into my house telling you that basically you should not be with a freak like me and stick to your own kind! Well **fuck him!** ”

_I did…_

“Former, **yes** ,” Mitchell lets his fangs drop and kisses Thorin viciously. Then he draws back a little, “He managed to charm you as well,” he slides his thumb across Thorin’s lower lip. “Admit it.”

“What?!” Thorin stares in Mitchell in disbelief at the outrageous accusation.

“I felt your precious slow heartbeat quicken, doctor,” Mitchell lies his hand onto Thorin’s chest in a theatrical gesture.

“He threatened me!” Thorin defends himself, even though he silently has to admit that he did find the other man captivating. “If you still had a fucking heart beat would you not have suffered the same! You brought that man into my home, so don’t you dare turn this on me, John!”

“Alright, alright,” Mitchell gives up, tired of fighting, “You’ve got a point there. But still he’s got a point too. We can’t just ignore what he’s saying.” _I never did. Fuck, why is his sudden appearance stirring these decade old memories? It’s like we just parted weeks ago._ Mitchell focuses on Thorin’s eyes to stay in the here and now.

Thorin sighs against Mitchell’s lips. “You’re right … I'm sorry…” He stumbles backwards and let's himself fall into the comfortable armchair. “I … I don't feel myself…” It is not even Ivan who he’s pissed with or what the old one had told them. He cannot put his finger on why he is feeling this wound up. But something inside him is lashing out like a surly teenager.

“What do you mean?” Mitchell hands Thorin the almost empty bottle, frowning, feeling the blood inside his lover swirling in a turmoil.

“I don't know; I feel… unstable. Hormonal almost,” he snorts. He takes Mitchell's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. “I really am sorry, I should not have said that. I actually really appreciated Ivan coming to talk to me, warn me.” He strokes Mitchell's jaw. “Forgive me?”

Mitchell is surprised about Thorin’s quick apology and bends down, “Of course I forgive you.” He kisses him way more gently than before, feeling a little worried though about Thorin’s odd behaviour.

Thorin pulls Mitchell onto his lap, kissing him back long and deep. It soothes the agitation inside of him, clearing his busy mind. “Fili has gone out,” he murmurs, letting his hands roam across the expanse of Mitchell's back.

“You mean we should take our mind off it all with a little sex?” Mitchell winks, stroking Thorin’s hair out of the way and graces his human teeth against his lover’s neck, letting his hand slide slowly down his torso.

“Who said anything about _little_ ,” Thorin grins, letting his head drop back. He moves his left hand over Mitchell’s firm thigh, and gives his crotch a gentle squeeze.

“Hmm, now I like **that** attitude,” Mitchell mirrors Thorin’s action. “Are we staying down here or do we mess up your crisp white sheets?”

“Mmm, I am not sure that I can make it up the stairs right now,” Thorin groans into Mitchell’s mouth. He traces his hands down his lover’s back. And then lifts him up. ”It would be awfully inappropriate to soil the guest room. How about we soil _my_ room instead... “

Mitchell’s eyes grow wide when Thorin lifts him up like he’s a weightless fairy and he starts laughing, “Your gym visits have worked out rather nicely and quickly.”

“Fili and I actually did some tests in the gym earlier,” Thorin grins as he carries Mitchell to his man cave. “There's a lot I’d like to show you,” he smiles a wicked smile at his lover. “First I'm going to show you a good time though…”

“Hmm,” Mitchell chuckles, impressed and turned on by his lover’s superhuman strength, “I really want to spar with you in the gym,” he straddles Thorin’s hips as they both lie down on the enormous couch. “But for now I want to compare our strengths in another way … _doctor hybrid …”_ He nibbles at his lover’s pulse point in his neck again. “Show me your beautiful fangs, baby.”  

Thorin is about to comment that he cannot control his dark side _that_ easily, but his inner vampire seems to have other ideas. “ **Touch me** _,_ ” he groans, throwing back his head.

Mitchell doesn’t need the invitation twice. He looks at Thorin. His lover’s eyes are black just as his, his fangs are out. “ **Gorgeous. Creation,”** he pierces Thorin’s skin in slow motion, letting the first droplets of that special blood flood his taste buds. **_YES! OH YES! THAT!_** He groans deeply, his hands holding Thorin down around his biceps. His hips moving just as slowly on their own accord.

“ **Drink. My elder. My creator.** ” Thorin closes his eyes as the sharp pain sends tingles across his skin. He feels like he can account for every droplet that Mitchell is taking from him so carefully his lover is drinking. Even though his dark side is clearly dominant right now he still has a level of human conscience and he grows rapidly hard also as he finds Mitchell grind his hard on against his thigh.

Mitchell draws back, his body already feeling the wonderful new energy flow through it. He bends down to kiss Thorin with his fangs out, his tongue searching for his lover’s sharp canines.

“ **OH YES!** ” Thorin lets out a sound somewhere between a cry and a grunt the second that agile tongue brushes against his fangs. His human sub-consciousness seems to recall the moment he had discovered this pleasure for his lover. His vampire side just silently pleads for more, already perched on the edge.

Mitchell rips their clothes off while he lets his tongue wander across Thorin’s normal teeth to the other sharp weapon. He pushes his tongue against it, until he feels it getting pierced. **BLISS!** His whole body starts to tremble with pleasure.

Thorin bucks strongly up against his lover when the most unusual orgasm hits him like a freight train. That touch against his super sensitive fangs and then the hot blood drenching the tip … **YES! Perfect. Lover ....** He barely knows what to do with himself as he soils the both of them, hands clawing at those sexy curls as he rides out his climax.

Mitchell comes too. Having his tongue pierced like that is a most erotic feeling. He clasps his hand around both their cocks stroking firmly, as he licks Thorin’s face with his bloody tongue. “Bite me… **drink, have me.** ” He gasps as he’s already on his high.

He will not leave that invitation unanswered and Thorin launches his aroused fangs deep into Mitchell’s throat. Any concern his human side may have had after the conversation with Ivan, his vampire knows exactly what it wants. The hot blood immediately hits his taste buds and he feels like a child drinking the most delicious hot chocolate, pure indulgence.

He feels his lover writhe under his bite, grinding back against him, stroking their unwilted erections harshly, needily. And he himself drinks with abundance when he feels Mitchell bite him back again, exchanging their life blood simultaneously, willingly, happily.

_I want to come forever like this. **Mine! All mine! Delicious half human blood!**_ He feels their seed mix across his hand. But most of all he can sense their blood flow from one to the other and back. The most sensual sensation ever. His fangs are almost more sensitive than his cock Thorin’s skin so tightly around them. **_ONE!_**

Thorin pants heavily when he draws back his fangs, blood smeared across his face and soaking his beard. In his vampire vision he can see Mitchell almost pulse and glow against him as he's bathing in his blood high. And he watches that image with love and admiration. " **Love you. Crazy lover.** "

He slowly feels his vision return to normal and his spoiled teeth retreat. "It seems my dark side has a sense of humour too," he grins a bloody grin at his beloved.

Mitchell smirks back. “Seems so,” he sucks at Thorin’s moist beard, then looks back up. “You’re beautiful like this,” he needs another bloody kiss and plunges his tongue anew into that coppery tasting mouth.

Thorin rubs Mitchell's back and kneads his backside as he returns the deep kiss eagerly. He sighs into Mitchell's mouth, feeling half drunk on his blood.

"That was incredible," he manages to utter eventually. "When you licked my fangs, oh my..." He presses another hard kiss on those warm swollen lips and beams in his lover's face. "I'm so lost for you, my gorgeous creature."

“And I for you, my dangerous, dark creation.” Mitchell looks down at blood soiled Thorin proudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8244517

**Author's Note:**

> Mitchell written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mitchell, thirsty...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711574) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita)
  * [Devastated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843190) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita)
  * [Cover Art for Somewhere I belong Ch 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844318) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita)
  * [And then there was One (slash version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655817) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita)
  * [City of a Hundred Spires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244517) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield)




End file.
